<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POCIÓN by Orseth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347368">POCIÓN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth'>Orseth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MALDITA POCIÓN... -PENSÓ CONTRARIADO-  LO DESEO... DESEO HACERLE EL AMOR HASTA PARTIRLO EN DOS...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Estas segura, Hermione? -dijo Harry viendo con desconfianza el vaso con una sustancia color uva que sostenía frente a sí.</p><p>-Sí, Harry, -respondió Hermione- esta poción la saqué de un libro antiguo de filtros de amor.</p><p>-Yo no quiero un filtro de amor.</p><p>-No es propiamente un filtro, esta poción lo único que hace el dar el valor necesario para declararte a la persona que te gusta... y si no quieres que Cho acabe dándote calabazas por tardarte tanto, pues...</p><p>-mmm... si, tienes razón, -expreso Harry con gesto decidido, aunque por dentro no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el "fantástico" plan de su amiga- entonces... salud... -dijo Harry bebiendo el contenido del vaso de un tirón- ¡vaya!... sabe a jugo de uva.</p><p>-Si, se le puede poner el sabor que uno desee... y bien, ¿sientes algo?</p><p>-No... En realidad no.</p><p>-Eso es bueno, según el libro, esta poción solo entra en acción al estar cerca de la persona deseada, así que ahora ve y búscala.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -respondió Harry no muy convencido- ¿Dónde estará?</p><p>-Pues como es sábado, seguro irá a Hogsmeade con sus amigas, estará por la entrada me imagino.</p><p>-Bien... luego nos vemos.</p><p>-Adiós tigre. -dijo Hermione despidiendo a su amigo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Harry buscó a Cho Chang por todos lados sin resultado alguno, entonces se dirigió al campo de Quidditch pensando que tal vez pudiese encontrarla ahí; pero a los únicos que encontró ahí, fue al equipo de Slytherin que hacía rato había terminado su entrenamiento y ya salían de las duchas; el único rezagado que no salió, fue cierto rubio platinado de larga cabellera a quien no le gustaba ducharse en grupo y siempre esperaba que todo se desocupara; acostumbrado a esto, su equipo lo dejó solo.</p><p>Harry pasó cerca de los vestidores y justo al pasar por la puerta de las duchas, se detuvo, miró la entrada y siguiendo un impulso, entró; caminaba despacio, como si entrara en terreno desconocido; escuchó a lo lejos un poco de ruido, y como si fuera un ladrón se asomó procurando no ser visto... y ahí lo vio... vio al odiado hurón soltar su cabello sujeto con un listón negro dejándolo caer libre hasta la cadera... y de repente sintió el enorme deseo de enredar sus manos en esas largas y brillantes hebras.</p><p>Sintiéndose acalorado, Malfoy se quitó los guantes, coderas, espinilleras y demás equipo de juego, quedando solo con playera y pantalón; sacó una toalla de baño de un casillero y se desabrochó el pantalón, pero antes de bajárselo, se sentó en una banca para quitarse los zapatos deportivos causando impaciencia en cierto ojiverde.</p><p>-Vamos... quítatelo ya... -pensó Harry, quien al darse cuenta de eso, se espantó de sí mismo- ¡pero qué demonios...! -entonces se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, pero al percibir el sonido de ropa moviéndose, se detuvo, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a su lugar.</p><p>Malfoy se había quitado el pantalón dejando al descubierto dos largas y torneadas piernas, luego se quitó la playera quedando únicamente en ajustada ropa interior negra; al verlo así, Harry se mordió el labio inferior.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta de nada, Malfoy tomó su toalla y se dirigió a las duchas; al oír el sonido del agua cayendo, Harry se acercó también, y al asomarse sigilosamente, contuvo la respiración al ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Malfoy bajo la regadera; su cuerpo, aunque delgado, era esbelto gracias al Quidditch, observó sus nalgas, redondas y duras, su cadera estrecha...Malfoy enjabonó su cabello dejando luego que la blanca espuma resbalara por su piel nacarada; el rubio estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando sintió una mano tapar su boca y otra sujetarle el brazo colocándoselo en la espalda en una posición muy dolorosa para verse prácticamente estampado contra la pared de mármol con alguien detrás; intentó forcejear, pero al hacerlo, su brazo era presionado con fuerza causando que cerrara los ojos de dolor.</p><p>-Tranquilo... -dijo una voz en su oído- no quiero lastimarte...</p><p>-¿¡Potter?!... -pensó abriendo los ojos, esa voz la reconocería hasta en sus sueños.</p><p>-Tranquilo... -continuó diciendo quien lo aprisionaba al tiempo que pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Malfoy- solo quiero... quiero...</p><p>-¡Mgh!... -forcejeó Malfoy intentando hablar, pero las manos que lo sujetaban parecían garras; entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mordió la mano que cubría su boca.</p><p>-¡Auch!... -gritó Harry soltándolo.</p><p>Al verse libre, Malfoy se volvió y dijo fulminándolo con la mirada:</p><p>-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?!... ¿¡qué clase de broma estúpida es esta?!</p><p>Sin siquiera razonar ni cuestionar su propio comportamiento, Harry se abalanzó sobre Malfoy poniendo una mano en su cintura desnuda y otra en su nuca para besarlo con dolorosa pasión.</p><p>Esmeralda y plata se miraron fijamente con ojos muy abiertos; la lengua de Harry buscaba afanosamente entrar en la boca del rubio, quien a pesar de la sorpresa, la mantenía fuertemente cerrada; sin embargo, debido a que la mano de Harry comenzó a bajar por la blanca espalda, Malfoy abrió la boca para protestar, hecho que Harry no desaprovechó.</p><p>Draco sintió como la lengua de Harry recorría cada rincón de su boca y sintió la furia renacer en él, pero... no se sentía tan mal después de todo, y aunque la firme mano que sostenía su nuca le impedía separarse, de pronto cerró los ojos y abrió mas la boca.</p><p>-mmm... murmuró Harry después de unos instantes- sabes delicioso...</p><p>Eso hizo reaccionar a Draco, quien poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry, lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.</p><p>-¡¿Estás loco, cara rajada?!... ¿¡cómo te atreves?!</p><p>Harry lo miró desde el suelo con dificultad, el agua a través de sus lentes desdibujaba su visión, su ropa estaba empapada y sentía los pantalones apretados en la entrepierna debido a la gran erección que ya tenía.</p><p>-Maldita poción... -pensó contrariado Harry- lo deseo... deseo hacerle el amor al maldito hurón hasta partirlo en dos...-en esos eternos segundos, Harry reflexionó mil cosas en un instante; primero, era Malfoy, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin, su recontra odiado compañero de colegio, el estirado mortífago en proceso que desde su ingreso a Hogwarts le hizo la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos; aquel déspota que miraba con desdén a todo aquel que no era de su nivel y que no lo bajaba de "cara rajada", "San Potter", "el niño que vivió - para - ser- un- tarado", etc... Sin embargo, su vista comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Draco, desde sus tobillos, pantorrillas, las bellas piernas, su pene, que se antojo probar, su vientre plano, sus estrechas caderas; al darse cuenta de su escrutinio, Malfoy cubrió sus genitales, Harry lo miró a la cara y vio sus mejillas teñidas de rojo- al diablo... -pensó Harry- ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse.</p><p>El destello que surgió de la mirada de Harry, nunca antes visto por Malfoy, hizo que éste se estremeciera, por alguna extraña razón sintió temor, así que cerró el grifo del agua y sintiéndose muy nervioso, se dirigió a la puerta diciendo:</p><p>-Vete al infierno, cara rajada.</p><p>-Si... -dijo Harry tomándolo de una muñeca- pero tú te vas conmigo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cual si fuera una snitch, Draco se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Harry, quien al ser unos diez centímetros mas alto, bajo la mirada para verlo.</p><p>-Tranquilo Draco... solo... solo déjame probarte... -y al hacer eso, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello ante la sorpresa del Dragón de Slytherin, quien al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a forcejear.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡suéltame, infeliz!... -de pronto, la lengua de Harry entró en su oreja arrancándole un gemido- ¡aaaaaaaah!</p><p>-mmm... ¿esto te gusta?... ¿Draco?... -dijo Harry haciéndolo de nuevo para después seguir con el húmedo cuello; Draco tardó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que ya no forcejeaba; entonces se separó y miró a Harry interrogante, extrañado y aún furioso.</p><p>-Potter... ¿Qué rayos significa esto?</p><p>-No me preguntes, Draco... solo déjame sentirte... saborear tu piel... si después me aplicas un "obliviate" esta bien... solo déjame tocarte...</p><p>Draco lo miró titubeante, pensó en negarse, por principio de cuentas era Potter, ¡pero por Merlín!... esas manos se sentían tan bien...y esa boca sabía muy bien lo que hacía... así que simplemente cerró los ojos; Harry tomó su barbilla para alzarle el rostro y lo besó, beso que pronto se convirtió en lucha de lenguas; Harry recorrió la húmeda espalda con sus manos hasta bajarlas a las firmes nalgas estrujándolas con deleite haciendo que Draco respingara nervioso.</p><p>-Potter...</p><p>-Tranquilo, Draco... -dijo Harry mientras lo empujaba hacia los vestidores; Ya ahí, tomándolo con un brazo y sin dejar de besarlo, tomó a tientas varias toallas limpias y las arrojó al suelo, ahí acostó a Draco, quien vio como Harry se despojaba de su ropa mojada sin dejar de mirarlo con lujuria al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por sus labios de manera sensual y obscena a la vez.</p><p>Ya desnudo, Harry tomó en sus manos el pene de Draco, lo besó y comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo lo largo, viendo sonriente como Draco cerraba los ojos al tiempo que intentaba ahogar un gemido; entonces se la metió a la boca y empezó a mamarlo con gran deleite.</p><p>Draco estrujaba las toallas con las manos, la lengua y la boca de Harry parecían de fuego, lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad hasta que la serpiente de plata no pudo mas y se corrió en la boca de Harry, quien tragó la esencia del Dragón para después besar y mordisquear el interior de los blancos muslos; Draco se relajó y luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un bosque encantado que lo miraba de forma salvaje; Harry se acercó y lo besó con pasión, como si estuviera hambriento de él, Draco abrió los ojos al sentir como Harry le mordía un labio.</p><p>-mmm... ¡Oh!...-gimió de dolor al percibir un sabor metálico, sabor proveniente de su propia sangre, sin embargo no dijo nada, ni se resistió al trato rudo de Harry, antes bien, aspiró el fresco aroma del cuerpo delgado pero bien formado de Harry, permitió a sus propias manos recorrer el pelo y espalda del león de Griffindor; jamás pensó que hundir sus dedos en esa rebelde cabellera negra se sintiera tan bien; pero sobre todo, nunca pensó que vería mas que aversión en esos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo y dijo:</p><p>-Oye, Potter... no esperarás que yo haga lo mismo, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿No quieres? -dijo Harry mientras chupaba un rozado pezón.</p><p>-Yo... la verdad...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Solo lo he hecho con chicas.</p><p>-Y... ¿hacerlo conmigo te esta pareciendo muy malo? -dijo Harry sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-No, no precisamente... es solo que... es raro.</p><p>-No importa... no busco eso de ti.</p><p>-¿Ah no? -dijo Draco un tanto aliviado- ¿entonces qué?</p><p>Harry no respondió, solo sonrió de forma perversa sintiendo emerger su lado Slytherin, y mojándose un dedo, metió la mano entre las piernas de Draco haciendo saltar a éste.</p><p>-¡Epa!... ¿Qué pretendes, Potter?</p><p>-¿Tú que crees?</p><p>Draco lo miró fijamente, y comprendiendo lo que quería decir Harry, intentó levantarse bruscamente diciendo:</p><p>-¡Vete al diablo, cara rajada!</p><p>-Espera Draco... -dijo Harry dejando caer su peso en él, inmovilizándolo- cálmate, solo... déjame hacerlo...</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-Seré cuidadoso...</p><p>-¡No! -exclamó Draco empujando a Harry sin lograr quitárselo de encima.</p><p>Harry solo lo miró, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien tener sometido a aquel que tantos disgustos le había ocasionado, sintió despertar en él un lado perverso que nunca había experimentado... sensación que le gustó, entonces dijo:</p><p>-Draco... quiero hacerte el amor... no, no quiero... -corrigió- VOY a hacerte el amor...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡No!... ¡déjame! -exclamó Draco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Harry dejó caer todo su peso sobre él para rodearlo luego con los brazos-  ¡maldito Potter!... -dijo Draco sofocado- ¡ya tuviste un buen polvo!... ¿!que mas quieres?!</p><p>-No, Draco....dijo Harry mirándolo- lo tuviste tú, falta mi parte...</p><p>-¡No, maldito imbécil!... -respondió Draco sin dejar de forcejear.</p><p>-Vamos, Draco... -dijo Harry sujetándole las muñecas contra el piso- no me digas que no te gustó.</p><p>Por toda respuesta, Draco escupió el rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.</p><p>Harry se quedó petrificado, y sin quitar la expresión de asombro lo miró durante unos segundos, segundos en los que Malfoy sonrió con malicia.</p><p>-¿Y bien, Potter?... ¿quedó clara mi respuesta?... la chupas bien... ¿y qué?... no has sido el único que lo ha hecho... aunque hayas sido tú precisamente quien vino a buscarme me deja sorprendido, no sé si finalmente te volviste loco, alguien te hechizó o bebiste una poción mal hecha de Longbottom... lo que si te digo, es que no obtendrás mas de mi para que luego vayas pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos, ¿entendiste?... soy quien toma a las demás chicas tontas que buscan un poco de mi atención... soy yo quien decide con quien hacerlo... y sobre todo... decido con quién no.</p><p>-¿Ya acabaste? -dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Sí, tarado... ahora quítateme de encima... pesas.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry tomó las muñecas de Draco y las sujetó con una sola mano, la cual colocó en el suelo, quedando justo encima de la cabeza del rubio, luego, con la mano libre limpió de su rostro la saliva mientras Draco esperaba impaciente a que lo soltara.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo finalmente Harry- yo...</p><p>-¿Podrías ahorrarte tu discurso filosófico?... interrumpió Draco- no tengo tu tiempo.</p><p>-No, no he terminado... vas a escucharme hasta el final, tal como lo hice yo contigo.</p><p>-Que considerado de tu parte el escucharme... -dijo Draco sarcástico- pero esto ya me hartó... quiero irme.</p><p>-Mira, Draco... -comenzó a decir Harry, pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que no sabía que decirle, ¿explicarle lo de la poción?... imposible, ¿entonces?...</p><p>-Mira, Potter... -dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones- si lo que quieres es que no le diga a nadie de esto, no te aflijas... yo tampoco estoy tan deseoso de que los demás sepan que tus asquerosas manos me tocaron... así que...</p><p>-Basta... -exclamó Harry comenzando a enojarse- intenté ser paciente, pero ya me cansé...</p><p>-¿Y?... ya déjame ir... me fastidias.</p><p>-En primera... -dijo Harry tomado una decisión- no soy ninguna de las chicas bobas con las que te has acostado...</p><p>-Eso puedo verlo...</p><p>-¡Cállate!... -gritó Harry haciendo que Draco se quedara estupefacto al verlo hablar con tal determinación- segunda... tú no eres quien decide en este momento... y tercera... quien lo decide ahora... soy yo. -y sin decir más, Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco en los labios, quien intentó voltear la cara, pero el ojiverde, adivinando este movimiento, enredó su mano libre en la larga cabellera platinada impidiéndole el movimiento; Draco mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que los esfuerzos de Harry dieron fruto y lograron entrar en ella, en eso, Harry se separó un poco y murmuro: -cuidado con esos dientes, Dragón... no querrás hacerme enojar...</p><p>Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca en su vida había visto a Harry con esa expresión, ni siquiera cuando se enfrento al colacuerno húngaro, así que no hizo ningún intento por morderlo, entonces Harry pasó de su boca a su cuello, besando, lamiendo, chupando...</p><p>-Basta, Potter... -dijo Draco intentando que su voz sonara firme pese a los escalofríos que la lengua de Harry le provocaban- dije... dije que no...</p><p>-mmm... y yo dije... -respondió Harry chupándole un pezón- que aquí... quien manda... soy yo...</p><p>Esas palabras hicieron despertar de nuevo el orgullo Malfoy, haciendo que Draco comenzara a forcejear.</p><p>-¡Ya déjame, Potter!... ¡ya estuvo bueno de este jueguito!</p><p>-¿Jueguito?... -respondió Harry mordiéndole suavemente un hombro- yo no estoy jugando.</p><p>Draco ya no respondió, la boca de Harry amenazaba con arrancarle un gemido, y eso si que nunca se lo perdonaría, así que comenzó a patear intentando soltarse; Harry dejó de besarlo, levantó la cara y con la mirada busco algo que sirviera a sus propósitos, pronto lo encontró; con su mano libre alcanzó la cinta de una bata de baño que alguien había dejado en una banca, con ella ató las manos de Draco a la banca que estaba sujeta al piso; y habiéndolo inmovilizado, se levantó, tomó su varita y aplicó un hechizo silenciador al vestidor, no sin antes cerrarlo por dentro, para que nadie pudiera entrar ni oír nada desde afuera, entonces regreso con Draco quien lo miraba queriendo fulminarlo en ese mismo instante; Harry se recostó junto a él e intentó separarle las piernas de Draco, quien juntó sus rodillas al tiempo que mil maldiciones salían de su boca.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... -silbó Harry- ¡que vocabulario!.... ¿tu padre te ha oído hablar así?</p><p>-¡Maldito Potter!... -siseó Draco- ¡te lo advierto...!</p><p>-Pareces una serpiente acorralada... -dijo Harry sonriente- esa manera que tienes de arrastrar las palabras... en este momento me parece... mmm... -Harry ya no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue meter su lengua en el oído de Draco haciéndolo jadear.</p><p>-¡Ah!</p><p>-Te gusta, ¿verdad, Draco?... este es uno de tus puntos débiles...</p><p>-Muérete...</p><p>-¿Qué tal esto? -dijo Harry mordiéndole el cuello.</p><p>-mmm...</p><p>-Sí, también te gusta ahí... eres muy sensible, ¿sabes?</p><p>-Púdrete, idiota... -No queriendo demorar más lo que tanto deseaba, Harry se sentó e intentó meter su mano por debajo de las piernas de Draco, quien rápidamente se lo impidió girando el cuerpo- ¡aleja tus manos, infeliz!</p><p>-Querido Draco... -dijo Harry besándole la mejilla- será mejor que cooperes... si no, te dolerá mas... porque no me iré de aquí sin habértela metido hasta el fondo... no me iré sin oír antes como gritas mi nombre mientras te hago el amor...</p><p>-¡Primero muerto, maldito imbécil!</p><p>-De acuerdo, conste que te lo advertí... -dijo Harry levantándose.</p><p>-¡No te atrevas, maldito! -Harry sonrió mientras untaba un poco de saliva en su miembro ante el horror de Draco- ¡te mataré!... ¡¿oíste?!... ¡te mataré!</p><p>Harry siguió sin decir nada, lo que hizo fue abrir las piernas de Draco quien intentó cerrarlas con fuerza, pero Harry logro abrirlas y colocarse en medio de ellas; viendo que Harry hablaba en serio, el corazón de Draco comenzó a latir más de prisa.</p><p>-¡Infeliz maldito, hijo de puta!</p><p>-Tranquilo, pequeño Dragón... -dijo Harry colocando su pene en la rosada entrada.</p><p>-¡No lo...! -Draco ya no terminó de hablar al sentir como el pene de Harry comenzaba a empujar queriendo entrar- ¡no lo hagas!</p><p>-Shhh... Tranquilo, relájate... -dijo Harry al tiempo que su cadera empujaba poco a poco en un suave vaivén mientras sujetaba su propio pene.</p><p>-¡Maldito Potter!.... ¡detente!</p><p>-No puedo, Dragón... no puedo... -dijo Harry quien con suaves embestidas termino por penetrarlo por completo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nunca en su vida, Draco había sido sometido por nadie, su voluntad siempre se había cumplido al pie de la letra; era a fin de cuentas, un niño mimado y caprichoso, acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad, y ahora era sometido ni más ni menos que por el mismísimo Harry Potter; sin poderlo evitar, se sintió empequeñecido e indefenso, a total merced de Harry.</p><p>-Por favor... -dijo con los plateados ojos arrasados de lagrimas- duele... sácalo...</p><p>-¡Oh Draco!... -dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta el verlo así- no puedo... no quiero...</p><p>-¡Me duele, Potter!... ¡estás lastimándome! -exclamó Draco dando rienda suelta al llanto sin importarle que el "cara rajada" lo viera, lo único que quería era terminar con el dolor que le taladraba el ano; sin salir de él, Harry se inclinó y bebió sus lagrimas mientras decía:</p><p>-Tranquilo Draco... solo relájate... sé que te duele, pero aguanta un poco y después...</p><p>-¡No!... -sollozo Draco- ¡m-me duele!</p><p>Harry se sintió en un predicamento, pero según las platicas de Neville y Seamus, quienes estaban liados entre si y tenían mucha experiencia, acabaría lastimándolo mas sino hacia nada, así que comenzó a mover su cadera poco a poco en un suave vaivén ocasionando mas dolor en Draco.</p><p>-¡N-no!... ¡Harry, por favor!... ¡y... y prometo ya no llamarte "cara rajada"!...</p><p>Sin saber porque, esas palabras le provocaron a Harry mucha ternura, el oír su nombre de labios del Slytherin, su verdadero nombre... no "tarado", "cuatro ojos", "cara rajada" etc.... le pareció sumamente agradable... y sonrió... y fue como si pudiera ver bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo; y siguió embistiéndolo, pero ya no para su propio deleite solamente, quería hacerlo disfrutar, quería verlo sonreír...¿Qué le vio a la sosa de Cho?... ahora ya ni el mismo lo sabía, de pronto le pareció simple e insípida, la única certeza que tenía, era que aquel a quien tenía debajo era a quien quería hacer y ver sonreír, pero una sonrisa franca, sin altanería, una mirada clara, como la que estaba viendo ahora... entendió que no quería una relación con alguien que siempre le diera la razón y que estuviera con él solo para presumirlo como un trofeo, que lo mirara con ojos de borrego a medio morir y que no le representara ningún reto... no, él quería algo más... necesitaba algo más... y se merecía algo más...algo así como un príncipe...</p><p>De pronto, el llanto de Draco comenzó a convertirse en gemidos y Harry se dio cuenta, así que siguiendo ese ángulo siguió montando a Draco, quien comenzó a retorcerse con un delicioso gesto en el rostro, y sin dejar de moverse, Harry dijo:</p><p>-¿Quieres que te suelte? -sin decir nada, Draco asintió y cuando se vio libre, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y apretó el cuerpo que tenía entre las piernas con fuerza.</p><p>-Ssssssssiii Harry... -murmuró en el oído del ojiverde haciéndolo enloquecer- más, quiero más... no te detengas...</p><p>Harry entonces lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó para quedar él de rodillas con sus nalgas en sus talones y Draco a horcajadas en él, Harry puso sus manos en sus nalgas para ayudarlo con su peso mientras que la rubia serpiente, se penetraba moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre el duro pene del león dorado.</p><p>Draco vio el rostro del Griffindor, con el rebelde cabello negro pegado a la cara por el sudor y el agua, vio sus verdes y hermosos ojos oscurecidos de pasión que lo miraban de tal forma que sintió que le miraba el alma, entonces puso su mano en la nuca, la cerró en los negros cabellos y lo atrajo hacia si para estamparle un beso que le robó el aliento a Harry; Draco metió su lengua en la ardiente boca de aquel a quien tanto odiaba... o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda, espalda musculosa y refinada al mismo tiempo, firme y suave a la vez.</p><p>Harry soltó las nalgas de Draco para pasarle los brazos por la cintura y espalda y lo estrechó con fuerza sacándole el aire.</p><p>-aaaaah... -gimió Draco- me ahogas...</p><p>-Lo siento... -dijo Harry besándole y chupándole el cuello- es que... no solo quiero que me tengas dentro de tu cuerpo... también quiero... que me tengas en el alma...</p><p>Draco se separó de él y lo miró de una manera que Harry no supo interpretar, y es que ni siquiera el mismo Draco sabía que pensar.</p><p>-Potter...</p><p>-No me digas "Potter"... -susurró Harry sin dejar de penetrar a Draco- di mi nombre... di mi nombre...</p><p>-aaaaaaah... -Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sentía como sus entrañas se contraían en un orgasmo que le arrebató el mismo aliento- ¡Harry!... -gimió con voz ahogada- ¡Ha-Harry!...</p><p>-¡Draco! -gritó Harry al tiempo que sentía como su pene era oprimido por las contracciones del chico de larga cabellera y sin poder evitarlo, se corrió dentro de él al tiempo que arañaba la blanca espalda provocando delgadas líneas rojas que aumentaron el orgasmo de Draco.</p><p>El vientre de Harry fue bañado por el blanco semen del mas joven de los Malfoy, quien al final, se recargo en el pecho del Griffindor recargando su mejilla en el hombro de Harry; Harry sostuvo el cuerpo del rubio mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.</p><p>A pesar de ser el orgullo personificado, Draco no hizo ningún intento de resistirse a las ganas de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Harry, quien le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que le retiraba algunos rubios y húmedos mechones del rostro.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?...</p><p>-No entiendo... no entiendo nada...</p><p>Harry no contestó... él tampoco entendía bien las cosas a ciencia cierta, lo que si comprendía, era que la poción daba el valor necesario para declárasele a la persona deseada, lo que nunca imaginó fue que quien le gustara en realidad, fuera el mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin.</p><p>Permanecieron así un buen rato, acariciándose solamente sin decir nada, hasta que Draco deshizo el abrazo diciendo:</p><p>-Bueno, Potter... esto... lo que haya sido, se acabó...</p><p>¿Eh?...</p><p>-si... así que si me sueltas...</p><p>-Pero... -exclamó Harry sintiendo cierta desilusión- ¿ya te vas?</p><p>-¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta que se me congele el culo?</p><p>-Pues no, pero...</p><p>-Escucha "cara rajada"... -exclamó Draco levantándose con dificultad- si esto sale de aquí... te convertiré en una rata, ¿me...auch... me oíste?</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, vio como Draco se vestía lo más rápido que podía, pero estando a punto de salir, Harry lo tomó de la muñeca diciéndole:</p><p>-Esto no acaba aquí, huron desteñido... si crees que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente como lo haces con tus zorras, estas equivocado... tus bravuconadas no me asustan... nunca lo han hecho... así que vete preparando porque nuestra batalla apenas comienza.</p><p>-Vete al diablo, tarado. -respondió Draco soltándose y saliendo del vestidor no sin deshacer el hechizo que Harry había puesto; ya afuera, mientras caminaba, se sostuvo de la pared haciendo muecas al sentir el dolor en medio de su trasero- maldito Potter...- susurro, luego, intentado caminar con elegancia, como solía hacerlo, se alejó sin percatarse de la de sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dentro de los vestidores, Harry terminó de vestirse, se sentía completamente diferente a la persona que era cuando se levantó de la cama esa mañana; estaba entre confundido y alegre; sorprendido y afligido al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Confundido porque había sido precisamente Draco Malfoy el que había accionado la poción haciéndole ver cuanto lo deseaba; que sus continuos enfrentamientos eran necesarios para hacerlo sentir extrañamente bien; alegre, porque se sentía revitalizado, había encontrado algo que lo hacia sentirse bien y completo; sorprendido por la tremenda fuerza de la poción... nunca se imaginó siendo tan salvaje, brusco, osado y pasional.</p><p>-¿Yo, sometiendo a Draco Malfoy?... quien lo diría. -pensó mientras salía de los vestidores y se dirigía al castillo.</p><p>Pero también sentíase afligido, por ser precisamente Malfoy... la situación no era nada fácil; pero su aflicción le duró solo unos instantes porque le gustaban los retos, y la serpiente rubia era todo un reto para el león de Griffindor, quien estaba seguro de que el buscador de los Slytherin sería mas difícil de atrapar que una snitch... y eso le gustaba... Malfoy no caería rendido a sus pies a la primera sonrisa como lo hacían las chicas que lo rodeaban; no... él primero le escupiría la cara como lo había hecho un rato antes.</p><p>Pero de algo estaba seguro; Malfoy se había estremecido entre sus brazos y había suspirado su nombre, definitivamente había disfrutado hacer el amor con él... así que después de todo, no le era tan indiferente.</p><p>-Bueno... -pensó mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos- el juego comienza.</p><p>Al entrar en su sala común, encontró a Hermione y a Ron comiéndose a besos, hecho que lo dejó sin habla, ya que Ron primero muerto a reconocer que Hermione le gustaba.</p><p>-¿Y... y ahora?</p><p>Al oírlo, Hermione se separó de Ron toda ruborizada.</p><p>-¡Harry! -respondió Ron sonriente- ¡ni te imaginas lo que pasó!</p><p>-No me lo imagino... -respondió Harry- puedo verlo...</p><p>-¿Recuerdas la poción que bebiste hace rato? -preguntó Hermione alisándose los crespos cabellos.</p><p>-¿Cómo olvidarla? -pensó Harry- si, ¿porque?</p><p>-Resulta que hace un rato, cuando la dejé en la mesa para ir a buscarte, llegó Ron... ¡y se la tomó!</p><p>-¿Eh? ... -exclamó Harry sin entender a donde quería llegar Hermione.</p><p>-Si... -continuó ella- se tomó la poción pensando que era jugo de uva.</p><p>-Pero después me dio pena el haberme tomado el jugo de alguien, -intervino Ron- así que fui por más para compensar el que me había tomado.</p><p>-Así que... -musitó Harry.</p><p>-así que te bebiste el jugo de uva, -completó Hermione- no estas bajo el influjo de ninguna poción, Harry.</p><p>-¡Y yo sí, amigo! -exclamó Ron jubiloso- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?, en cuanto vi a Hermione, me le abalance declarándole mi amor como un ridículo enamorado.</p><p>-Si... -dijo Hermione sonriendo- fue muy divertido... y romántico... Harry ¿estas bien? -preguntó Hermione al ver a Harry ponerse mas blanco que el papel.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry se dejó caer en un sofá mientras decía:</p><p>-¿Qué no... estaba... bajo... bajo...?</p><p>-El influjo de ninguna poción. -Completó Hermione- ¿Por qué?... ¿viste a Cho?</p><p>-¿Eh?... -exclamó Harry viéndola como ido.</p><p>-¿Te le declaraste? -preguntó Hermione- porque si fue así, lo hiciste por ti mismo, no por otra cosa.</p><p>-¿Eh?... -volvió a exclamar Harry.</p><p>-¡Por Dios, Harry! -exclamó Hermione exasperada- ¡pareces grabadora!</p><p>-¿Graba... que? .preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Graba... ashhh olvídalo... -respondió Hermione para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Harry- Harry, ¿Qué pasa?, te pusiste mas blanco que Nick casi decapitado.</p><p>-Yo... yo... -tartamudeó Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Tú qué? -preguntó Hermione- Harry, ¿pasó algo?</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry echó a correr a su habitación, que por suerte se encontraba vacía; ya ahí, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro alisándose el cabello con las manos mientras decía en voz alta:</p><p>-¡Por Dios!, ¡por Dios!... ¿¡que fue lo que hice?!... ¡oh Dios!... sino fue la poción... ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso entonces?!... ¿¡que pasó, que pasó?!</p><p>-Harry. -interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.</p><p>-¡Hermione!... ¿Qué no puede tener uno privacidad en su propio cuarto? -exclamó Harry molesto.</p><p>-Lo siento... -se disculpó Hermione apenada, sin embargo entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí- le dije a Ron que esperara abajo.</p><p>-Ah.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Harry?... sabes que puedes confiar en mí.</p><p>Harry se quedó callado, sabía que podía confiar en Hermione, pero no con algo así... era simplemente imposible, pero la mente intuitiva de la chica terminó descifrando parte de la verdad.</p><p>-Te le declaraste a Cho ¿verdad?... te sentiste animado pensando que era la pocion.</p><p>Harry tardo en contestar, finalmente dijo:</p><p>-eee... si... si me declaré...bueno, no fue una declaración tal cual, pero... algo hubo de eso... pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-No fue a Cho.</p><p>-¿Entonces a quien?</p><p>-Hermione... esto es muy raro... ¿Cómo fue que me... declaré sino estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna pocion?</p><p>-Así que eso fue. -dijo Hermione sonriendo.</p><p>-¡No es gracioso!</p><p>-¿Por qué te enojas?... te le declaraste a alguien ¿no?... talvez no fue a Cho pero... un momento... ¡ya sé!... fue a Ginny, por eso piensas que Ron se molestará ¿verdad?... no seas tonto Harry, Ron se mostrará encantado.</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¿Y se dice "lista"?</p><p>-Harry.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Eso pasó, ¿verdad?</p><p>-eee... algo así.</p><p>-¿Cómo que algo así?</p><p>-Si me le declaré a alguien... si a eso se le puede llamar declaración... -pensó Harry para si- pero... no fue a Cho, ni a Ginny.</p><p>-¿Entonces a quien? -preguntó Hermione verdaderamente intrigada.</p><p>-Eso... eso no importa. -respondió Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas angustiado.</p><p>-¿Cómo que no importa, Harry?</p><p>-¡No, Hermione!... ¡lo que yo quiero saber es que demonios pasó!... ¿¡por que rayos lo hice sin haber bebido tu maldita pocion?!</p><p>Hermione se quedó callada al ver el estado de Harry, verdaderamente se le veía angustiado.</p><p>-Calma. Harry...</p><p>-¡¿Calma?!... ¿¡me pides calma cuando acabo de cometer el peor error de toda mi maldita vida?!</p><p>-¡Ya, Harry!... ¿sino te calmas como podré ayudarte?</p><p>-si... si... perdón... -murmuró Harry sentándose en la cama, acción que imitó Hermione, solo que en la cama de enfrente.</p><p>-Primero.... -dijo Hermione- ¿Qué es lo que te angustia más?... ¿la acción o la persona elegida?</p><p>-Yo... no sé... -respondió Harry- creo que ambos... no, espera... mas bien es la persona elegida.</p><p>-¿Pues quien es, Harry?... ¿acaso Filch?</p><p>-¡¿Estas loca?! -respondió Harry mirándola con horror- ¡primero me castro a mi mismo antes de cometer semejante.... Cosa!</p><p>-Pues con la cara que tienes, eso parece.</p><p>-No, no es Filch... -dijo Harry dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.</p><p>-¿Me lo dirás?</p><p>-Es... es... una chica Slytherin. -dijo finalmente Harry sintiéndose culpable por tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga.</p><p>-¡Slytherin!... -exclamó Hermione impresionada- no será Parkinson ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, no es ella.</p><p>-¡Ah, que alivio!</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-¿Cómo que porque, Harry?... es amiga del odioso Malfoy, sería el plan perfecto para torturarte de por vida.</p><p>-Si, ¿verdad? -respondió Harry con los ánimos por lo suelos- pero no... no fue ella.</p><p>-Pues que alivio ¿entonces quien?</p><p>-¿Porque tanto interés?</p><p>-¿Y porque habrías de ocultárnoslo?</p><p>-Porque simple y sencillamente no quiero decirlo... nada más.</p><p>-Bueno, y a todo esto... ¿Qué te dijo ella?</p><p>-¿Quién?</p><p>-¡pues la chica Slytherin, Harry! ¿Ni modo que quien?</p><p>-Ah... si... pues... no le agradó la idea.</p><p>-¿Ni un poquito?</p><p>-Pues.... -Harry se quedó callado al recordar como Malfoy le había sujetado el cabello y le había besado salvajemente mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-..........</p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-¿Por qué estas sonriendo?</p><p>-¿Sonriendo yo?</p><p>-Si... y de una forma muy rara.</p><p>-Ah... eee... bueno Hermione... tanto así como que no le agradó para nada el que yo me le acercara, pues...</p><p>-Haber.... -dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de paciencia- te mostró rechazo y desagrado, ¿no?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-¿Y luego?</p><p>-Luego... luego no.</p><p>-¿Cómo que luego, no?</p><p>-¡Ashh Hermione!... no voy a explicarte todo.</p><p>-Ah, ya entiendo. -dijo Hermione sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Entiendes que?</p><p>-Se besaron, ¿verdad? -Harry no respondió, pero no fue necesario, el color encendido de sus mejillas lo dijo todo- bien, no me lo digas sino quieres... solo déjame decirte que ahora que la guerra terminó y que Voldemort esta muerto, no hay necesidad de seguir guardando rencores... digo, tampoco es para que nos vayamos a tomar un helado con Malfoy y su partida de idiotas, pero... vaya, si una chica de esa casa te gusta, pues yo no veo ningún problema... ¿o tu sí Harry?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No.... no hay ningún problema... -dijo Harry.</p><p>-No te veo muy convencido, -dijo Hermione- pero bueno, es comprensible después de todo lo que pasó.</p><p>-Aun no me explicas que fue lo que pasó.</p><p>-¿El porqué te le declaraste sin estar bajo el efecto de la poción?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Pues.... Bueno, podría ser algo en realidad muy sencillo... -dijo Hermione pensativa.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-A que la chica ya te gustaba desde antes y no te habías dado cuenta.</p><p>-¡Eso no puede ser!</p><p>-¿Por qué no?... ¿es fea?</p><p>-¡No!... digo... no sé... -exclamó Harry con las mejillas encendidas.</p><p>-¡Vaya, Harry! -río Hermione- esa chica en verdad te gusta.</p><p>-¡No me gusta!</p><p>-¿No te gusta?... pero si acabas de decirme lo contrario.</p><p>-Bueno... es que...</p><p>-Cálmate Harry, -dijo Hermione comprensiva- yo sé porque estas así.</p><p>-¿Así como?</p><p>-A la defensiva y confundido.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?... pues sácame de la tumba de la ignorancia, por favor. -respondió Harry sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Resulta que esto te tomó por sorpresa... -dijo Hermione sin hacer caso al tono de Harry.</p><p>-¿En serio?... gracias por el descubrimiento.</p><p>-Me refiero a que has descubierto que alguien que nunca imaginaste, te ha llegado a gustar.... Y estás tan sorprendido por eso, que aun no puedes asimilarlo y por eso te resistes a aceptarlo, -Harry se quedó callado ante las palabras de Hermione, por lo que esta continuó hablando- pero dime algo, Harry.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Venías muy contento....o al menos eso parecía, cuando venías entrando... ¿te pusiste todo loco solo porque descubriste que no bebiste ninguna poción?... ¿para el caso no da lo mismo, Harry?</p><p>-¿Lo mismo?</p><p>-Si... mira... -dijo Hermione explicándole a Harry como quien le explica a alguien de cinco años- creíste beber la poción, te le declaraste a Filch...</p><p>-Que no es Filch...</p><p>-¡Ah, perdón!</p><p>-Que graciosa, mira como me río... ja ja.</p><p>-Bueno, en lo que íbamos... la psicología tiene mucho que ver en lo que hacemos.</p><p>-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...?</p><p>-¡Déjame terminar! -exclamó Hermione impaciente- lo que quiero decir, Harry, que es simplemente como si te hubieras embriagado... creíste tener el valor de hacer algo que nunca te animarías estando sobrio... fuiste y te le declaraste a esa chica Slytherin y ya.</p><p>-¿Y ya?</p><p>-Sí, Harry... no hay gran ciencia en esto.</p><p>-¿O sea que esta... chica... ya me gustaba desde antes?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y porque no me había dado cuenta?... digo, algo así no se puede pasar por alto, ¿o sí?</p><p>-Ay Harry... ustedes los hombres suelen ser tan... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ciegos.</p><p>-¿Ciegos?</p><p>-si... ciegos y torpes.</p><p>-¡Oye!</p><p>-Querías la verdad, ¿no?</p><p>-Pues sí, pero...</p><p>-Volviendo a lo anterior... tal vez que el que sea de la casa de la serpiente, la guerra con Voldemort, la presión que todos ejercían sobre ti, influyó a que no te dieras cuenta.</p><p>-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Harry dudoso.</p><p>-mmm...... si, -dijo finalmente Hermione- creo que eso fue lo que pasó.</p><p>-¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué hago ahora?</p><p>-¿Cómo que qué?... ¡pues sigue adelante!</p><p>-¿Adelante?</p><p>-¡Ay Harry! -exclamó Hermione con exasperación- y luego te quejas de que los catalogo como torpes.</p><p>-Es que, Hermione... esto es... esto fue...</p><p>-Tampoco es para que el mundo se acabe, Harry... mira las cosas desde otra perspectiva.</p><p>-¿Y cuál podría ser? -preguntó Harry con desánimo.</p><p>-En primera, lo hecho, hecho está... y no quedaron giratiempos para deshacer lo ocurrido... segundo, la chica en verdad te gusta ¿no?</p><p>-eee... pues...</p><p>-Harry, ya basta de comportarte como un niño... ¿te gusta o no? -Harry tardo en responder, aceptar estando "sobrio" lo que hace rato supo con certeza no era tan fácil- escucha... -continuó Hermione- tu siempre te has sacrificado por los demás, ¿Qué hay de malo en que vivas por fin tu propia vida?... cuando fue lo de Ginny, tenías miedo de que Voldemort la usara en tu contra, él ya no está... ¿Qué te detiene ahora?... ¿Qué sea de Slytherin?... ¿es eso?</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-Sé que tú no eres prejuicioso, Harry.</p><p>-Pues no lo soy... creo.</p><p>-¿Lo que te preocupa es que ella te rechace?</p><p>-eee...</p><p>-Ay Harry, me desesperan tus respuestas.</p><p>-¡Es que no es... cualquier chica, Hermione!</p><p>-¿Pues quien carajos es?... ¿la madre de Malfoy?</p><p>-¿¡estas demente?!</p><p>-Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa... te comportas como si de eso se tratara.</p><p>-Pues no, no es la madre de Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Entonces quien?</p><p>-No te lo diré, suficiente tendré con sus burlas como para soportar las de ustedes.</p><p>-Yo nunca me burlaría, Harry.</p><p>-No importa, no te lo diré de todos modos.</p><p>-Bueno... -exclamó Hermione con un suspiro- no lo hagas si no quieres... pero lo que sí puedo decirte, es que no te quedes de brazos cruzados... total, ya diste el primer paso que es el más difícil... viste que no le eres tan indiferente después de todo, además a ti te gustan los retos, Harry... no puedes negarlo... y ella... ¿es un verdadero reto?</p><p>Harry no respondió al instante, sus verdes ojos solo la miraban como analizando la situación, finalmente dijo:</p><p>-¿Podrías dejarme solo, Hermione?... por favor.</p><p>-Claro, Harry. -Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- espero haberte ayudado.</p><p>-Sí, lo hiciste en verdad... solo resta acomodar mis ideas.</p><p>-De acuerdo, entonces te dejo.</p><p>-Sí, gracias.</p><p>Hermione se fue dejando a un Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, al cabo de un rato, se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba en voz alta, no sin antes asegurarse de hechizar la entrada.</p><p>-Bueno... -se dijo a sí mismo- aceptar que me gusta... Malfoy.... Es aceptar que soy... ¿Qué soy qué?... veamos, si me gusta... o más bien, me gustaba Cho, y Ginny también...¡Ash, esto es muy complicado!... bien, no haré esto más difícil de lo que ya es, ¿me gusta Malfoy?... me cuesta creerlo y sobretodo... aceptarlo, pero... si sentir lo que sentí hace rato en los vestidores significa que me gusta, pues... sí, me gusta... y mucho... -dijo Harry con un suspiro de desaliento- ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿acaso mi vida no era lo suficientemente complica ya como para encima echarme este rollo a cuestas?... ¿acaso Merlín se trae algo contra mí?...en fin, ya ni llorar es bueno. -dijo Harry deteniéndose- Hermione tiene razón en algo... es hora de vivir mi vida... aunque no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo... pero una cosa es segura... -se dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana- me sentí... tan bien... el tenerlo entre mis brazos fue... ¡rayos!, nunca sentí eso con Cho, ni con Ginny... -Entonces se quedó mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida por unos instantes- nunca había tenido sexo... -pensó finalmente- esta ha sido mi primera vez... y me comporte como si... -conforme sus reflexiones avanzaban, una sonrisa fue dibujándose en sus labios- ¡hice el amor con Malfoy! -pensó poniéndose las manos en la boca con expresión de sorpresa como si finalmente lo asimilara- ¡vaya!... y pensar que hasta dar un beso me daba pena... de acuerdo... -dijo resueltamente mientras se daba vuelta y se sentaba en la ventana- creo que... es hora de dejar de ser el "convencional y decente" Harry Potter que todos conocen, aquel que salvó al mundo mágico y que es casi el chico perfecto.</p><p>Se levantó de la ventana y se dirigió al baño, llenó el lavabo de agua, se mojó la cara y luego se miró en el espejo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, Harry... -le dijo a su reflejo- acéptalo...te gusta el hurón desteñido... te encantó someterlo y hacerle el amor... te encantó probar su piel y morder sus labios... te gustó verte reflejado en esos ojos plateados que nunca te parecieron tan condenadamente bonitos... ¡vaya!... -dijo mojándose nuevamente la cara- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?... -luego puso sus manos en el lavabo mientras continuó mirándose al espejo- no soy el mismo de esta mañana, y nunca lo volveré a ser... así que está decidido... -dijo en voz alta al tiempo que tomaba una toalla y secaba su rostro para luego arrojarla a su cama y dirigirse a la puerta- De acuerdo... dijo abriéndola y saliendo por ella y cerrándola tras de sí con decisión- Draco Malfoy... tú vas a ser para mí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lejos de la casa Griffindor, otro estudiante llegaba no sin cierta dificultad a su dormitorio, que gracias a ser sábado, estaba vacío.</p><p>-¡Auch!... ¡maldito Potter!... -gimió Draco Malfoy acostándose bocabajo en su cama- tengo... el culo molido... no podré montar en la escoba por unos días... -murmuró molesto mientras abrazaba una almohada. Se sentía enojado, se sentía molesto; mas que molesto, estaba furioso, ¿¡cómo Harry Potter, el sucio mestizo se había atrevido a tocarlo?!... nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó que algo como lo que acababa de pasar, le sucedería; sus manos temblorosas estrujaban la almohada- maldito Potter... -pensó mientras imaginaba que la almohada que apretaba con los puños, era el cuello del león de Griffindor; pero lo que más le costaba reconocer, era que con quien estaba más enojado, era consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de aquella manera estando en los brazos del "cuatro ojos" como él lo llamaba- ¡yo... besé al tarado de Potter!... ¡maldito, voy a matarlo!... ¿Cómo pude...?... -en eso interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando una ocurrencia iluminó su cerebro- ¡un hechizo!... ¡claro! ¿De qué otra forma sino pude haber reaccionado así?...si, si... definitivamente eso fue... maldito... juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo vea... -con ese pensamiento se tranquilizó un poco y en cuestión de instantes se quedó dormido.</p><p>Después de varias horas de deambular por el castillo, Harry se dirigió al comedor, ya era hora de la comida y curiosamente se encontraba de muy buen humor, el haber aclarado sus pensamientos le daban una perspectiva diferente de su "nueva vida".</p><p>-Ya es hora de comer... -pensó dirigiendo sus pasos al comedor- seguramente Malfoy no fue a Hogsmeade... me preguntó si irá al comedor.</p><p>Lo que no sabía, era que esa misma pregunta se la hacía cierto Slytherin recostado en su cama.</p><p>-¿iré al comedor?... realmente no tengo mucha hambre... -dijo Draco justo en el momento en que su estómago gruñía en protesta- ¡oh rayos!... por culpa de ese idiota no comí nada después del entrenamiento... bueno... -dijo levantándose con un suspiro- si no hay más remedio.</p><p>Draco se levantó, se vistió con su uniforme, no tenía ganas de buscar ropa casual, y finalmente salió caminando resueltamente hacia el gran comedor.</p><p>-En cuanto vea a ese imbécil... -pensó mientras apretaba los puños- le lanzaré un Crucio...</p><p>Harry tomaba asiento en el momento en que Draco entraba al comedor, y toda la furia que sentía, se evaporó al ver a Harry sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza, dando paso a un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, de pronto se quedó tieso, sin saber qué hacer, toda la decisión de desmembrar al "tarado cuatro ojos" se fue por el caño; Harry levantó la vista y lo vio, vio sus plateados ojos mirándolo fijamente y entonces se puso de pie; gesto que bastó para hacer reaccionar a Malfoy, quien automáticamente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr para alejarse de ahí lo más posible; Harry solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano le sujetó el hombro.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó volviéndose con ganas de matar.</p><p>-Supe que me estabas buscando. -Dijo Cho sonriéndole tímidamente- me lo dijo una chica de primero...</p><p>-Ah...eee... si.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Cho sonrojándose- pues... tú dirás, -Harry no hablo al momento, solo la observo pensando en lo boba que se veía y que si él le dijera que le diese un beso, ella lo haría al momento- ¿y bien?</p><p>-¿Eh?... ¡ah!... no, no era para nada importante.</p><p>-¿Ah no? -exclamó Cho con cierta desilusión en la voz- yo pensé que... bueno... que si lo era, como me dijeron que me buscaste por todos lados.</p><p>-Pues... -dijo Harry metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- pues no, no era nada importante.</p><p>-Ah... bueno...</p><p>-Si me disculpas. -dijo Harry dándose vuelta.</p><p>-Espera...</p><p>-Cho... -dijo Harry impaciente- de verdad, no te preocupes, no era nada.</p><p>-Sí, ya lo dijiste, pero... Harry ¿podríamos hablar?</p><p>-¿Y de qué? -dijo Harry sin ningún miramiento.</p><p>-Bueno, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar.</p><p>-¿Podría ser en otro momento? -dijo Harry impaciente mientras miraba hacia la puerta.</p><p>-eee.... Claro, -dijo Cho un tanto extrañada de la actitud evasiva de Harry- si quieres podría ser después de la cena.</p><p>-ajá, yo te aviso, ¿de acuerdo? -y antes de que ella pusiera responder, Harry echó a correr hacia la entrada del comedor, -Al salir de ahí, caminó con paso veloz por el corredor mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?</p><p>El objeto de su búsqueda ya se hallaba muy lejos de ahí, oculto tras unas escaleras de piedra y recargado en la pared.</p><p>-¡Rayos, rayos!... ¡maldita sea, me lleva el diablo!... -exclamaba Draco con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Por qué... salí corriendo?... ahora ese idiota pensará que le tengo miedo... y que no quiero verlo... -ciertamente lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver al Griffindor- seguramente comenzará a burlarse de mi... -pensó con amargura- a estas horas, todo Hogwarts a de saber que... que... ¿Qué haré? -pensó con desaliento al darse cuenta de que todo el coraje que sentía, se convertía en vergüenza al tenerlo enfrente- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?... yo... un Malfoy... escapándome de Potter...</p><p>Mientras tanto, Harry, para evitar complicaciones, fue a su habitación por aquello que le iba a facilitar la tarea de buscar a Malfoy: el mapa del merodeador.</p><p>-Bien, -dijo Harry con la capa metida en el bolsillo al tiempo que miraba detenidamente las motitas que se movían en el pergamino- te encontré...</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Malfoy se dirigía a las mazmorras, se había dado por vencido en su intención de comer algo, estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando sintió un aliento en su cuello, se volvió sobresaltado para encontrarse con que no había nadie.</p><p>-¡Qué demonios...!</p><p>Harry no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó quieto viendo como Malfoy miraba a todas partes; nunca se había detenido a observarlo bien, y ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, pudo ver las finas facciones de su rostro, su piel blanca y nacarada; sus enormes ojos color plata que miraban asustados a todas partes, -¿Cómo es que nunca me fijé en lo hermoso que era?- pensó embelesado.</p><p>-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Draco sintiendo una presencia, -Entonces se volvió dándole la espalda a Harry, quien sin poderlo evitar, sacó su mano por debajo de la capa y tiró del listón negro que sujetaba la platinada cabellera dejándola caer como cascada en la espalda. Draco se volvió al momento para encontrase atrapado en el vacío- ¡¿pero qué...?!</p><p>Harry lo había abrazado sin despojarse de su capa, y reconoció que se sentía realmente bien tener de nuevo ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.</p><p>-Tranquilo Malfoy... -susurró contra su cuello.</p><p>-¡Potter!</p><p>-Solo quédate quietecito... -murmuró Harry bajando sus manos hasta las nalgas de Draco.</p><p>-¡Vete a la mierda! -exclamó Draco dándole una patada en los bajos.</p><p>-¡Ah! -gritó Harry cayendo de rodillas, al tiempo que Malfoy le arrancaba la capa de invisibilidad.</p><p>-¡Ya sabía que tenías una capa de invisibilidad, Potter!... -dijo Malfoy viendo como Harry se encogía en el suelo. -¡y esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya! -exclamó dándole una patada en las costillas- ¡si vuelves a acercarte a mí, te mataré!... ¿¡me escuchaste, imbécil?!</p><p>-¡Aaah!... ¡es... espera Malfoy!... -dijo Harry con dificultad- te-tenemos que... hablar...</p><p>-¡Hablar, nada!</p><p>-si... te calmaras un poco...</p><p>-¡A la mierda!... -exclamó Draco dándole otra patada- y escúchame bien, Potter... -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras hasta convertirlas en un susurro- si llego a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que... pasó en los vestidores... vas a saber quien soy realmente... ¿entendiste... sucio mestizo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sin darle tiempo a responder, Malfoy entró a su casa dejando a Harry en el suelo, y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por levantarse, Harry fue dejando que una sonrisa poco a poco se fuera dibujando en su rostro.</p><p>-bueno... -dijo haciendo gestos de dolor y sin dejar de sonreír- eres tal y como lo imaginé... no en vano han sido todos esos años recibiendo tus insultos... -así que terminó por levantarse e irse de ahí.</p><p>Pero dentro de la casa de las serpientes, cierto pelilargo rubio, casi echaba espuma por la boca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación.</p><p>-¡Pero quién demonios se cree ese... idiota!... me abrazó... ¡me abrazó!... maldito...oh y me muero de hambre... -terminó diciendo con desconsuelo.</p><p>Harry se dirigió a las afueras del castillo en donde se encontró con Ron y Hermione, quienes caminaban tomados de la mano.</p><p>-¿Qué hay, hermano?</p><p>-Si Harry, ¿Qué pasó con "eso"?</p><p>-¿Conque? -preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Me encanta tu discreción, Hermione. -dijo Harry.</p><p>-¡Yo no dije nada! -respondió Hermione ofendida- solo hice una pregunta.</p><p>-Es cierto, -dijo Ron- ella no me dijo nada, pero no hay que ser un genio para imaginar que pasó, Harry.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harry suspicaz.</p><p>-A que te le declaraste a alguien, solo me pregunto a quien.</p><p>-¡Ah!... bueno... eso...</p><p>-¿Quién es la elegida, Harry? -preguntó Ron dándole un codazo y guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione- si Harry no quiere contarnos, tendrá sus motivos.</p><p>-Gracias Hermione.</p><p>-¡Oh, vamos Harry!... ¿Quién es?</p><p>-No molestes Ron. -dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.</p><p>-¿Qué tiene de malo?</p><p>-Nada.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Ron, ya déjalo. -intervino Hermione.</p><p>-Pero no le estoy preguntando nada malo. -dijo Ron.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry deteniéndose- es una chica de Slytherin.</p><p>-¡Slytherin! -exclamó Ron sorprendido.</p><p>-Si, ¿algún problema? -preguntó Harry ceñudo.</p><p>-No, ninguno. -se apresuró a responder Ron.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo Hermione.</p><p>-¿mmm?</p><p>-¿Qué piensas hacer?</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harry.</p><p>-Si... es decir... piensas lograr algo con ella ¿no?</p><p>-si, definitivamente... -respondió Harry- aunque...</p><p>-Aunque no sabes cómo. -completó Hermione.</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-Mientras no sea amiga del hurón y su pandilla de idiotas, -dijo Ron- todo está bien.</p><p>-Pues aunque lo fuera, -dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry- el padre de Malfoy no fue a dar a Azkaban gracias a ti y conservaron su fortuna gracias a Dumbledore, y aunque toda esa familia te odia, Harry, no tiene que importarte si Malfoy da o no su aprobación para que entables una relación con alguna chica de su casa.</p><p>-Hermione tiene toda la razón, Harry, -intervino Ron- y aunque yo hubiera preferido que te fijaras en alguna chica Griffindor de preferencia, pues... a estas alturas, te apoyo, amigo.</p><p>Harry permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos junto a sus amigos.</p><p>-No sabes cómo llegarle, ¿verdad? -dijo de pronto Hermione.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Vamos, Harry, te conozco... no sabes cómo conquistarla.</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-¿Por qué no lo intentas con flores?... no hay chica a la que no le gusten las flores. -dijo Hermione.</p><p>-¿Flores?... -repitió Harry antes empezar a reír a carcajada suelta imaginándose a Malfoy azotándole en plena cara un ramo de flores- no, gracias por el consejo, pero creo que tengo mis propios métodos.</p><p>-¿Cuáles? -dijo Ron escéptico- si ni siquiera sabes bailar, recuerda el ridículo del baile de gala.</p><p>-¡Uy, perdón con el señor Casanova!... -dijo Harry en tono sarcástico- aquel que si necesitó de una poción para declararse.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema... -dijo Ron- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?</p><p>-Ya veré, ya veré... en realidad tengo algo en mente.</p><p>-¿y? -insistió Ron curioso.</p><p>-No seas entrometido, -dijo Harry- no te lo diré. -y sin decir más, dio por concluido el tema dejando a sus amigos más que intrigados.</p><p>Por la noche, Draco comía con gran alivio las golosinas que Pansy había traído de Hogsmeade.</p><p>-¿No vas a ir a cenar? -dijo ella levantándose de la cama para ir al comedor.</p><p>-No. -dijo Draco con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate.</p><p>-¿y eso? -preguntó Zabini.</p><p>-No tengo hambre.</p><p>-Si, se ve. -respondió su amigo con una ceja levantada.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Goyle asomándose por la puerta- el profesor Snape te espera en su oficina.</p><p>-¿A mí?... -preguntó Draco con fastidio.</p><p>-No hay otro Draco Malfoy en Slytherin, ¿o si? -respondió Goyle.</p><p>-Jmm... ya voy. -dijo Draco de mala gana.</p><p>-Ok, entonces nos vemos luego. -dijeron Pansy y Blaise antes de salir para dirigirse al gran comedor.</p><p>Después de un rato, Draco se levantó y salió para acudir al llamado del profesor de pociones; caminó por varios pasillos rumbo a la oficina, y al doblar una esquina, sintió como una mano cubría su boca y un fuerte brazo le rodeaba el cuerpo; intentó soltarse pero el agarre parecía de hierro, y sin poder hacer nada, se vio siendo arrastrado hasta un salón en desuso.</p><p>No era necesario ver el rostro de su atacante, Malfoy ya sabía de quien se trataba, y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ya estando dentro del salón, se vio liberado, pero al momento en que su mano iba a tomar su varita, escuchó un:</p><p>-¡Accio varita! -y su varita salió volando de su bolsillo, yendo a parar a la mano de Harry, quien en ese momento se despojaba de su capa de invisibilidad.</p><p>-Potter... -dijo Draco con la mandíbula apretada- debí imaginar que lo del profesor Snape era una trampa.</p><p>-Para un tramposo... tramposo y medio. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.</p><p>Draco lo observó por unos instantes, ese Harry Potter no era para nada el mismo al que había molestado durante años; no, aquel era diferente... demasiado.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasa, Potter? -preguntó de repente- ¿a qué viene todo esto?... tú no acostumbras hacer este tipo de cosas.</p><p>-Eso crees tú, Malfoy, -dijo Harry guardando su capa en su bolsillo- necesitas conocerme más.</p><p>-Pues no me interesa conocerte más, Potter. -respondió Draco alzando la cara desafiante.</p><p>-Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si el sombreo seleccionador me hubiese enviado a Slytherin, -dijo Harry - siempre me pregunté que se sentiría ser un Slytherin.</p><p>-¿y a que viene eso?</p><p>-Que creo que ya estoy averiguándolo. -dijo Harry caminando tranquilamente hacia Draco.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Draco comenzando a caminar hacia atrás instintivamente.</p><p>-A que lo que estoy haciendo, no lo haría un Griffindor... sino un tramposo Slytherin como tú.</p><p>Draco ya no contestó, sus piernas tropezaron con un pupitre haciéndolo detenerse; Harry llegó hasta él quedando frente a frente.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -pensó Malfoy echando chispas por los ojos al tiempo que alzaba la cara para mirarlo fijamente- ¿¡porque tuvo que crecer más que yo?!</p><p>-¿Asustado?... -dijo de pronto Harry.</p><p>-¿De ti?... ni en sueños, cara rajada.</p><p>-¿Cara rajada?... ¿no habías prometido ya no llamarme así?</p><p>Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco al recordar el momento en que dijo esas palabras, entonces dio un pasó empujando a Harry diciendo:</p><p>-Vete al infierno...</p><p>-Ya fui ahí... -dijo Harry tomándolo por lo hombros- y me pareció delicioso.</p><p>-Eres un... -dijo Draco, quien no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Harry atrapó su boca.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco miró con los ojos muy abiertos el rostro de Harry mientras sentía como éste le abría la boca con la lengua, intentó separase poniendo sus manos en el pecho, pero fue abrazado con fuerza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.</p><p>-¡N-no!... -dijo al fin separándose- pero Harry no había parado de besarlo, de sus labios se había pasado al cuello haciendo que Draco sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- ¡suéltame!</p><p>-¿Eso quieres en verdad, Malfoy? -murmuró Harry en su oído.</p><p>-¡Si!</p><p>-¿No te gustó ni un poquito lo que hicimos esta mañana? -dijo Harry pasando sus manos por toda la espalda de Malfoy.</p><p>-mmm...... -gimió Malfoy ante su propia sorpresa.</p><p>-Eres muy sensible, pequeña serpiente. -exclamó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¡No! -dijo Malfoy sintiéndose furioso y avergonzado- ¡sino me sueltas...!</p><p>-Si no te suelto, qué... -interrumpió Harry- ¿Qué me vas a hacer si ni siquiera puedes soltarte? -Draco levantó una pierna para patearlo, pero Harry la inmovilizó con la suya- ¡ah no!... conozco ese movimiento.</p><p>-¿Vas a forzarme de nuevo, Potter?</p><p>-No... -dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Malfoy- quiero que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad.</p><p>-¿Por mi propia voluntad? -exclamó Malfoy burlón- entonces espérate sentado, tarado... porque nunca haré... eso... de nuevo contigo.</p><p>-¿Fue muy desagradable? -dijo Harry metiéndole la lengua en el oído.</p><p>-Ahhhhh.... N-no hagas eso...</p><p>-¿Por qué? -dijo Harry haciéndolo de nuevo.</p><p>-Porque... porque no... -dijo Malfoy sosteniéndose de los brazos de Harry.</p><p>-mmm Draco... hueles delicioso....</p><p>-Igual que tú... -pensó Draco cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Y me muero... por hacerte otra vez el amor...</p><p>Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Draco, quien abrió los ojos y empujó a Harry diciendo:</p><p>-Y tú que dijiste... a este idiota ya me lo monté de nuevo, ¿no?</p><p>-¡Oh vamos, Draco!... -exclamó Harry armándose de paciencia- si solo me escucharas...</p><p>-Ya oí lo que quieres, imbécil.</p><p>-No... Bueno, sí, pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.</p><p>-¿Y qué es?</p><p>-¿Me escucharás?</p><p>-¿Tengo opción?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Entonces para que me preguntas, Potter?... habla ya y acabemos con esto.</p><p>-Bien... -dijo Harry sintiéndose nervioso- pues... tú me gustas... y me gustas mucho.</p><p>-¿Qué yo te gusto?... -repitió Draco como si hubiese oído hablar a un marciano- ¿de qué hablas, Potter?... ¿finalmente te volviste loco?</p><p>-No, hablo muy en serio.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que estas chiflado.</p><p>-¿Se te hace muy imposible que eso pase? -preguntó Harry acercándosele de nuevo.</p><p>-Ni se te ocurra acercarte un paso más, Potter.</p><p>-No respondiste.</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-Contesta, Draco... ¿se te hace imposible que eso pase?</p><p>-En primera, no me llames por mi nombre, no te he dado permiso.</p><p>-Me encanta como arrugas el ceño cuando estas molesto. -dijo Harry sonriendo haciendo que Draco se pusiera nervioso.</p><p>-Cállate... en segunda... en segunda... -tartamudeó Draco al ver a Harry cada vez más cerca.</p><p>-¿En segunda, que? -dijo Harry tomándolo suavemente de la cintura.</p><p>-En segunda... -dijo Malfoy sintiendo la mano de Harry en su nuca- tam-tampoco... te he dado permiso... para... para... -continuo diciendo Malfoy sintiendo el aliento de Harry cerca de sus labios- para...</p><p>-¿Para?</p><p>-Para... mmm... -Draco ya no pudo continuar hablando, la boca de Harry sobre la suya, se lo impidió- N-no... -dijo mientras las manos de Harry se colaban por debajo de su túnica y su camisa- no... No quiero...</p><p>-Que piel... tan suave... -dijo Harry logrando meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa y pasándolas por toda la espalda.</p><p>-Suéltame, Potter... -exclamó Draco con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-Si... claro... -respondió Harry pellizcándole un pezón haciéndolo arquear la espalda- después de habértelo hecho.</p><p>Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró diciendo:</p><p>-No... No quiero...</p><p>-¿No?... -dijo Harry bajando su mano hasta el pene de Draco, el cual comenzó a frotar suavemente incrementando la velocidad.</p><p>-¡Ahhhhh!... -gimió Draco recargando su frente en el pecho de Harry- no hagas eso...</p><p>-¿Por qué? -dijo Harry sin dejar de hacerlo- ¿Por qué te gusta?</p><p>-N-no...</p><p>-¿Seguro? -dijo Harry desabrochándole el pantalón y metiendo de lleno su mano para tocarlo sin tela de por medio.</p><p>-¡mmm...!... -gimió Draco empujando su cadera contra la mano de Harry buscando mas contacto, acto ante el cual Harry sonrió.</p><p>-Solo déjate llevar... -murmuró Harry tomando de lleno el pene de Draco.</p><p>-No... -exclamó Draco con la respiración entrecortada; Harry sonrió y sin decir nada, lo soltó, se hincó y le bajo los pantalones de un tirón, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo.</p><p>-¡Oye!... protestó Draco.</p><p>-Shhh... Tranquilo... -dijo Harry tomando el pene de Draco y llevándoselo a la boca- todo está bien...</p><p>Al sentir la ardiente humedad en su pene, Draco sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se sostuvo con ambas manos del pupitre; a pesar de su nula experiencia, Harry lo hacía muy bien, una vez había visto practicar con un plátano a Seamus y después de haberse puesto de mil colores le había dado mucha risa; ahora eso ya no le parecía gracioso sino excitante.</p><p>Tomo la cadera de Draco con ambas manos para apoyarse mejor mientras metía una y otra vez el ya erecto pene de Draco en su boca.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Harry al tiempo que una de sus manos estrujaba suavemente los testículos del rubio.</p><p>El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, quitó una de las manos del pupitre del cual se sostenía y la colocó en la cabeza de Harry entrelazando sus dedos en la negra cabellera; Harry sonrió al sentir su mano, sabía que Draco ya no era muy consciente de sus actos, así que soltó los testículos y se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo ensalivó y pasó la mano por entre las piernas de Draco hasta llegar al ano; pero al tener esa zona muy sensible, Draco abrió los ojos y retiró su mano de la cabeza de Harry; pero el Griffindor no se desanimó, lo que hizo, fue retirar su mano y comenzar a besar el vientre subiendo poco a poco, desabotonando la camisa hasta llegar a un rozado pezón, el cual comenzó a chupar haciendo que Draco se estremeciera.</p><p>-Basta... -dijo Draco mientras que con las manos se aferraba a las solapas de Harry como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento- ya no...No...</p><p>Pero Harry no se detenía, ya había jalado hacia atrás la camisa con todo y túnica dejando al descubierto un blanco hombro del Slytherin el cual comenzó a mordisquear haciendo que Draco ladeara la cabeza dándole más espacio.</p><p>Los labios, dientes y lengua de Harry parecían de fuego, Draco sentía un calor crecer dentro de su vientre y su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que la calmara mientras que su mente se negaba a pensar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos; ni cuenta se dio cuando Harry le quitó la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo completamente desnudo, solo sintió como los brazos de Harry lo rodeaban arrastrándolo suavemente hacia el suelo.</p><p>Su cuerpo descanso en ambas túnicas, cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Harry pasar su lengua alrededor de un pezón, no vio como éste se quitaba la ropa para estar a la par; ya así, Harry se encimó en Draco sosteniendo su peso con los brazos, quería sentir su piel en toda la extensión de la palabra, Draco levantó los brazos y se los pasó por el cuello, ese movimiento fascinó tanto a Harry, que tomándolo de la cintura, se rodó e invirtió las posiciones dejando a Malfoy arriba, quien lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>-Casi no pesas... -dijo Harry sonriendo- no necesitas sostenerte... así puedo sentirte mejor... -Draco no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió; Harry entonces enredó su mano en la rubia cabellera y lo atrajo hacia si dándole un salvaje beso que lastimó los labios de ambos- me gustas... me gustas mucho... -murmuró Harry entre beso y beso- y no... Te voy a dejar escapar...</p><p>Draco no respondía, solo se dejaba llevar, sus manos recorrían el pecho lampiño de Harry, sus brazos, su cintura, sus dedos se enredaban en la rebelde cabellera mientras las piernas de ambos se frotaban entre sí, y sus erecciones estaban a todo lo que daban; Draco miró el pene de Harry y se quedó quieto.</p><p>-Hazlo... -dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- sé que quieres hacerlo...</p><p>Draco miró las brillantes esmeraldas y también sonrió, acercó su mano al pene de Harry y lo tomó, se sentía muy caliente, y comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano; Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios; Draco sonrió y bajándose de Harry, se sentó en cuclillas, con una mano sostuvo el pene de Harry mientras que con los dedos de la otra mano bajaba el glande suavemente, ese movimiento lo hizo una y otra vez cada vez más rápido haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry culebreara inquieto, entonces Draco se inclinó y hizo algo que hizo abrir los ojos a Harry; Draco pasaba su lengua por todo lo largo del pene, lo lamió de arriba para abajo, le daba pequeños besitos que provocaban que Harry quisiera metérsela ya mismo, besó la punta, pasó su lengua despacio, muy despacio.</p><p>-¡Oh demonios, Draco!.... -gimió Harry arqueando el cuerpo- ¡chúpamela ya! -Draco abrió la boca y metió el palpitante pene de Harry, suavemente pasó los dientes mientras lo metía y lo sacaba haciendo enloquecer a Harry quien se cubrió la cara en un gesto de placer- ¡Ahhhhh... si... me gusta... me gusta eso!... -la larga cabellera de Draco había caído a un lado cubriendo el vientre de Harry; sintiéndolo como una caricia, éste enredó una mano en los brillantes mechones- ¡oh... ya... espera...! -dijo Harry de pronto, acto ante lo cual, Draco lo miró extrañado, por lo que Harry dijo: -es que quiero terminar dentro de ti...</p><p>Draco no dijo nada, Harry se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros para besarlo, pero Draco se echó para atrás esquivando el beso.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, amor?... -preguntó Harry.</p><p>-Es que... no quiero...</p><p>-¿No quieres, que?</p><p>-Aun me duele...</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Harry comprendiendo a que se refería Draco- tranquilo... -dijo mientras le chupaba el lóbulo- te la meteré despacito...</p><p>-No... -dijo Draco mientras era recostado de nueva cuenta por Harry.</p><p>-Tranquilo... mira, vengo preparado. -Dijo mostrándole un pequeño frasco de lubricante- ¿no quieres?</p><p>Por supuesto que no quería, en cambio su cuerpo.... Su cuerpo exigía a gritos ser atendido; Harry vio la confusión reflejada en la plata bruñida de sus ojos y decidió continuar, así que lo recostó en el suelo y continuó su ritual de besos, le encantaba el sabor de la piel de Draco, la cual lamía, chupaba y besaba cuanto podía.</p><p>-No... No lo... hagas... -decía Draco sin ser consciente de que ya tenía las piernas abiertas.</p><p>Harry destapó el frasco y metió un par de dedos, luego untó su pene de manera generosa, entonces abrió con cuidado las nalgas de Draco hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada, pero al intentar meter un dedo, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó haciéndolo abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Shhh...-murmuró Harry besando sus labios.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Tengo una mejor idea... -dijo Harry retirando su mano y levantándose para acomodarse entre las piernas de Draco- iré penetrándote de una vez...</p><p>-¿Esa es tu grandiosa idea?... -exclamó Draco con el ceño fruncido- ¿tienes idea de lo que duele, grandísimo imbécil?... ¿Por qué mejor no te la meto yo a ti?</p><p>-No, porque me gusta sentirme entre tus nalgas, Draco. -dijo Harry mirándolo lascivamente.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -esa mirada cargada de deseo excitó a Draco quien no atinó a decir nada; así que Harry tomó su propio pene y lo colocó en la entrada de Draco comenzando a empujar suavemente.</p><p>Draco cerró los ojos al sentir como su piel lastimada se abría nuevamente al ser penetrado poco a poco por Harry, quien sentía como su pene entraba con cierta dificultad.</p><p>-Eres... muy estrecho... -murmuró mientras lo sacaba y lo introducía de nueva cuenta, para ahora sí, meterlo por completo.</p><p>Draco apretó los dientes por el dolor mientras sus manos estrujaban la ropa en la que estaban acostados, Harry comenzó a embestirlo suavemente sintiendo como su pene se frotaba de forma deliciosa debido a la estreches de Draco.</p><p>-¡Oh!... -gimió Harry- estas... tan... mmm... que rico aprietas...</p><p>Con manos trémulas, Draco comenzó a recorrer los brazos de Harry hasta llegar a sus hombros, Harry vio que Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados y entonces dijo:</p><p>-Mírame, Draco... mírame... quiero que me veas... mientras te hago el amor... -Draco abrió los ojos poco a poco, para encontrase con un mirada que lo llenó de confusión, y se quedó sin decir nada mientras su cuerpo se movía al vaivén de las penetraciones de Harry- ¿te gusta, Draco?... ¿te gusta cómo te lo hago? -preguntó anhelando recibir una respuesta de aquel que había puesto su vida de cabeza; Draco no contestó, solo cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando reprimir un gemido.</p><p>-mmm.......</p><p>Aunque no se lo dijo con palabras, Harry dio por respondida su pregunta al ver como Draco movía la cara de un lado a otro mientras lo penetraba cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>-¡Más... dame... más duro!... -gimió Draco de pronto mientras le clavaba las uñas en los hombros; Harry no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza; Draco clavó los talones en el suelo mientras abría las piernas lo más que podía para permitirle a Harry llenarlo hasta el fondo.</p><p>El sudor empapaba los cuerpos de ambos chicos y el cabello se les pagaba al rostro, el rubor cubría sus mejillas y los suspiros y gemidos llenaban el ambiente.</p><p>-¡Oh sssssssssssiiii!... -gritaba Draco- ¡me gusta!... ¡métemela así, así!</p><p>-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!... -exclamó Harry mientras movía sus caderas frenéticamente- ¡Draco!... ¡me gustan tus nalgas!... ¡me encantan tus nalgas!... ¡quiero besarlas!... ¡quiero morderlas!...</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¡Harry!... -gimió Draco al momento en que sus vientres eran bañados por el blanco semen del dragón que llegaba el clímax en ese momento.</p><p>Harry sintió las contracciones en el interior de Draco y tampoco pudo resistir mas corriéndose dentro de él.</p><p>-¡Oh Diossss!... -gritó Harry mientras sentía como eyaculaba dentro de Malfoy, para luego dejarse caer encima de él respirando agitadamente; al cabo de unos instantes se separó sacando su pene poco a poco para recostarse a un lado sin recuperar aun el ritmo normal de su respiración.</p><p>Y así se quedaron por un rato, acariciándose uno al otro, hasta que Harry se quedó dormido, Draco no dormía a pesar de tener sueño, lo que hizo fue levantarse y mirar al chico que tenía acostado a su lado.</p><p>-¿Pero qué es lo que acabo de hacer? -pensó asustándose cada vez mas de sí mismo- ¿Cómo pude...? -entonces tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente para después salir de ahí furtivamente, no sin antes mirar al chico que yacía dormido, jurándose a sí mismo que eso nunca volvería a pasar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco salió del salón con paso apresurado, el fresco de la noche le golpeó el rostro acalorado haciéndolo sentir un poco de frío, pero en vez de dirigirse a su casa, se fue directo a la torre de astronomía; ya ahí cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella con la cabeza inclinada, permaneció así un rato hasta que finalmente caminó despacio hasta la terraza, miró el cielo oscurecido tachonado de estrellas, y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Por Merlín... ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?... -luego caminó hasta la pared y se sentó en el suelo con cuidado- mil rayos me partan... me duele el culo y la cadera otra vez... -luego recargó su cabeza en la pared mirando el cielo nuevamente e intentando mantener la mente en blanco; tal era la cantidad de pensamientos que se agolpaban que sentía que si les daba cabida harían estallar su cabeza.</p><p>Lejos de ahí, en cierto salón en desuso, Harry despertaba sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo por lo duro del suelo.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió con los ojos cerrados mientras que con un brazo tanteaba el suelo- ¿eh?...-finalmente abrió los ojos al no sentir nada- Rayos... -exclamó por lo bajo al ver que Malfoy ya no estaba, así que se levantó y se vistió, y al recoger su túnica, se dio cuenta de que otra, de una talla más pequeña y con el escudo de la casa de la serpiente estaba junto a la suya; la tomó y luego de sacudirle el polvo, la acercó a su nariz para aspirar el suave y fresco aroma que despedía mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo haría esto, le hubiera dicho que Voldemort le fundió el cerebro. - y sin más, salió del salón y se dirigió a su casa.</p><p>Mientras, en la torre de astronomía, Malfoy seguía en la misma posición obligándose finalmente a pensar.</p><p>-De acuerdo.... -se dijo- tuve... tuve sexo con... Potter... -esto último lo dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño- ¿y ahora qué?... digo que lo mataré en cuanto lo vea, sin embargo, la cara me arde de vergüenza en cuanto lo tengo en frente y solo quiero salir corriendo... -Malfoy era un chico acostumbrado a tener el control de la situación y los acontecimientos recientes le hacían sentirse perdido y desubicado- si mi padre se enterara... -pensó exhalando un profundo suspiro-  primero me arranca la cabeza y luego iría por el pellejo de Potter, pero sobre todo se sentiría tan... tan decepcionado de mi. -y tomando una decisión, comenzó a peinar con los dedos su revuelta cabellera- lo que pasó en los vestidores y en el salón, no debe volver a pasar... un Malfoy... no puede ni debe revolcarse con un traidor a la sangre... así que ese mugroso Griffindor no volverá a sorprenderme. -y caminando con paso firme, se dirigió a su casa.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Harry bajó tarde a desayunar, aunque se sentía contento por el simple hecho de haber estado con aquella persona que le gustaba tanto, se sentía un tanto desanimado por la actitud esquiva del rubio Slytherin.</p><p>-Cuando dije que me gustaban los retos... -pensó mientras entraba al comedor- no era para recibir una patada en los bajos... pero bueno, me gusta que se haga el difícil... aunque no tanto. -pensó al ver a Malfoy terminando de desayunar y lanzándole una mirada asesina antes de levantar la cara y mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>Entonces Malfoy se levantó seguido por Parkinson, quien le comentó algo que lo hizo reír; Harry lo observaba mientras se llevaba a la boca una tostada con mermelada, en eso, una chica de cabello negro se interpuso en su visión al sentársele enfrente.</p><p>-Hola Harry.</p><p>-Hola Cho... -respondió Harry empezando a sentir aversión por la inoportuna chica.</p><p>-Te estuve esperando ayer y no llegaste.</p><p>-¿Ayer?... -repitió Harry arrugando el ceño- ¿y por qué?</p><p>-¿Cómo que porque, Harry? -exclamó Cho extrañada- pues... porque quedamos de vernos después de la cena.</p><p>-¿nosotros?</p><p>-eee... si Harry, ¿no te acuerdas? -dijo Cho verdaderamente sorprendida.</p><p>-mmm... la verdad no... ¿A qué hora fue?</p><p>Cho lo miró con la boca abierta, e iba a responder cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron en ese momento.</p><p>-¡Harry!.. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? -preguntó Ron- no bajaste a cenar, creí que te encontraría en la sala y como tardaste mucho mejor me fui a dormir, ¿Dónde andabas?</p><p>Harry no respondió, solo dio otra mordida a su tostada mientras fulminaba a Ron con la mirada, entonces, Hermione, viendo la expresión de Cho y sintiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente, se apresuró a intervenir.</p><p>-Puedes contarnos después Harry... ¿vamos a la biblioteca?... quiero enseñarte algo.</p><p>-¿A la biblioteca?... -exclamó Ron con desgano- ¿en Domingo, Hermione?</p><p>-Si, en domingo. -repitió ella jalándolo del brazo.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -dijo Harry tomando otra tostada y poniéndose de pie- nos vemos luego, Cho.</p><p>-Si... nos vemos luego, Harry. -respondió Cho.</p><p>Ya en el corredor, Ron dijo de mala gana.</p><p>-¿Qué vamos a hacer en la biblioteca en un día tan bonito como hoy?</p><p>-¿Dónde te metiste anoche, Harry? -preguntó Hermione a Harry ignorando a Ron.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -dijo Ron comprendiendo al fin- entonces no vamos a ir a la biblioteca, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, no vamos a ir, -respondió Hermione con exasperación- pero Harry, ¿Qué pasó allá?... Cho tenía una cara que, bueno...</p><p>-Pues... dice que quedé de verme con ella anoche, después de la cena. -dijo Harry dando cuenta de su tostada.</p><p>-¿Y así fue?</p><p>-Claro que... espera... -dijo Harry deteniéndose de pronto- creo que... mmm... rayos... creo que sí.</p><p>-¿Crees? -exclamó Hermione deteniéndose también- ¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>-mmm creo que fue algo rápido, la verdad solo respondí por inercia, necesitaba salir rápido del comedor y ella me estaba quitando el tiempo.</p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p>-¿Qué? -respondió Harry a la defensiva- ella insistió, yo no quedé con ella... ahora que se me haya olvidado pues...</p><p>-¿Y dónde estabas? -preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-Estabas con ella, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron dándole un codazo.</p><p>-Yo... eee....</p><p>-¿Es cierto eso, Harry? -preguntó Hermione suspicaz.</p><p>-Pues... pues si... -respondió Harry rascándose la cabeza y sintiéndose avergonzado ante sus amigos sin poderlo evitar.</p><p>-Entonces ya te aceptó. -dijo Hermione.</p><p>-Pues...mmm.... aun no... Al menos no por completo.</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>-¡Ay Hermione, no voy a contarte todo!</p><p>-O sea que estuvieron besuqueándose, ¿no? -dijo Ron divertido.</p><p>-A lo mejor, así como tú te besuqueas con Hermione. -respondió Harry a la defensiva.</p><p>-¡Oye! -exclamó Hermione molesta y sonrojada a la vez.</p><p>-Pues entonces dejen de meterse en donde no les llaman. -dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.</p><p>-No es por molestarte, -dijo Hermione- es solo que nos interesa lo que te pasa.</p><p>-Si, hermano...- dijo Ron caminando a la par de su amigo- si esa Slytherin al fin te aceptó, pues bien por ti.</p><p>-Y si no, pues... también nos interesa que estés feliz.</p><p>-Pues gracias por su preocupación, -dijo Harry, pero esta batalla la libraré yo solo.</p><p>-No te molestes Harry, -dijo Hermione compungida- de verdad no pretendíamos molestarte.</p><p>-</p><p>-Si, no hay problema, -respondió Harry un tanto arrepentido de su actitud- es solo que esto es muy nuevo para mi... nunca me sentí así ni con... bueno, ni con Ginny... -dijo mirando a Ron, quien solo asintió comprensivo- ni con Cho... esto es totalmente... diferente.</p><p>-Quien lo diría... -dijo Hermione sonriendo- Harry Potter está enamorado.</p><p>-¡Yo no estoy enamorado!.. -exclamó Harry mirándola.</p><p>-Todavía... -dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. -exclamó Harry molesto.</p><p>-¿Por qué te enojas? -dijo Hermione- si ahora solo te gusta mucho y reaccionas como fiera, no falta mucho para que ya no puedas vivir sin ella.</p><p>-No digas tonterías... -dijo Harry.</p><p>-Bueno, y a todo esto, -dijo Hermione retomando el tema- ¿Cómo vas?... ¿algún avance significativo?</p><p>-¿Avance significativo? -repitió Harry.</p><p>-Si, -dijo Hermione- si anoche regresaste muy tarde y estabas con ella, pues... imagino que a algo han de haber llegado, ¿no?.... ¿ya son novios o algo así?</p><p>-¿Novios?... -repitió Harry; nunca había pensado en el término "novios" al estar con Malfoy, simplemente había asumido y aceptado que la serpiente rubia le encantaba y que iba a hacer todo lo posible por poder estar con él, pero nunca lo había imaginado como "novio".</p><p>-Harry... -llamó Ron.</p><p>-¿Eh?...</p><p>-¿Por qué sonríes como bobo?</p><p>-No lo sé... -respondió Harry- tal vez por el mismo motivo por el cual tú ponías cara de idiota al ver a Hermione.</p><p>-¡Oye!</p><p>-Cálmense los dos, -dijo Hermione- en serio Harry... te veo como nunca te vi, antes con una chica y si necesitas ayuda para conquistarla, cuenta conmigo, no me interesa que sea de Slytherin.</p><p>.-Si Harry, -dijo Ron- también cuenta conmigo.</p><p>-Gracias chicos, lo pensaré. -dijo Harry ya para que dejaran de insistir.</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Draco conversaba con Pansy.</p><p>-¿Un hechizo repelente?... -exclamó Pansy extrañada- ¿y a quien quieres repeler?</p><p>-A Potter... -respondió Draco mientras sacaba unos galeones de oro de su armario y se los guardaba en el bolsillo.</p><p>-¿A Potter?.. Espera, ya me perdí... ¿tú quieres repeler a Potter?...</p><p>-Si, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?... ¿acaso te estoy hablando en sirenio o qué?</p><p>-No, es que, bueno... desde que quien tu sabes fue derrotado, tú ya no lo molestas, y él, pues nunca te molestaba, solo respondía a tus insultos, así que el que ahora seas tú quien quiera repelerlo es raro, sobretodo porque yo no he visto que te moleste... ¿o sí, Draco? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Pues no... No me ha molestado, -respondió Draco tomando también una chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Pansy- es solo que desde que pasó todo aquello y mi familia quedó con la reputación hecha añicos, pues... simple y sencillamente no lo tolero cerca de mí.</p><p>-Eso lo entiendo, a mí también me cae como gancho al hígado, pero de eso a hacer un hechizo repelente, pues...</p><p>-¿Me vas a ayudar a conseguir los ingredientes o no? -interrumpió Draco molesto.</p><p>-Ya sabes que sí. -Dijo Pansy mirándolo con reproche- ¿tengo opción?</p><p>-No.</p><p>Durante los días siguientes, Draco estuvo escondiéndosele a Harry todo el tiempo, no lo veía más que en clases y siempre acompañado sino de Pansy y Zabini, entonces de Crabbe y Goyle; y casi no bajaba al comedor, Pansy le llevaba la comida a su habitación.</p><p>-¿Acaso pensará ocultarse de mi toda la vida? -pensó Harry molesto mientras tomaba un vaso de leche en el comedor- si esto sigue así, tendré que idear algo para poder hablar con él, -en esas estaba cuando sintió un jalón en el cabello que le hizo lanzar un pequeño grito- ¡Auch!</p><p>-¡Ups!... perdón... -exclamó Pansy pasando- no te vi.</p><p>-"No te vi"... -arremedó Harry sobándose la cabeza- si, como no.</p><p>-Fíjate. -dijo Hermione lanzándole ojos de pistola a Pansy, quien solo le sonrió burlonamente haciéndola enfadar mas.</p><p>Pansy salió del comedor y caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a algunos que casi no eran transitados, doblo varias esquinas y subió varias escaleras hasta llegar a un salón que nadie usaba, toco suavemente diciendo:</p><p>-Soy yo.</p><p>-Entra, -dijo una voz desde el interior. Pansy entro en un salón lleno de trebejos, busco con la mirada a Draco y lo encontró hasta el fondo, sentado en un pupitre mirando un pequeño caldero sobre un mechero- ¿lo trajiste?</p><p>-Pues claro... -respondió Pansy arrogante, al tiempo que le extendía la mano- ¿Qué esperabas?</p><p>Draco tomó los cabellos negros de la mano de Pansy y los arrojó en la poción roja que hervía en el caldero tornándose ahora en un color anaranjado.</p><p>-Era lo único que me faltaba. -dijo Draco satisfecho.</p><p>-Pues yo sigo sin entender... -exclamó Pansy cruzándose de brazos- él sabe que tu padre lo odia, tu madre con gusto bailaría en su tumba y tú, primero besarías al mediocre de Hagrid antes de estrechar su mano, ¿a qué viene esto de que quieres repelerlo?... si ni siquiera se sientan juntos en clases.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Draco sacando de su bolsillo un medallón de plata- no tienes que entender todo, querida.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Pansy levantando una ceja de forma amenazante- no me gusta que me trates como idiota.</p><p>-Ya sé que no lo eres... -dijo Draco- ¿Por qué crees que te pedí ayuda solo a ti y a nadie más?</p><p>-Ah... bueno... -dijo Pansy intentando ocultar lo mucho que le agradó el comentario de Malfoy- entonces ya solo falta hechizar el medallón que compraste el domingo en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Ajá... -dijo Malfoy sumergiendo el pequeño medallón en la poción que se tornó de un color azul brillante; lo sacó luego de unos minutos diciendo: -¡listo!... ya está. - y después de limpiarlo, se lo colgó al cuello.</p><p>-Pues... si, ya está, -dijo Pansy- aunque en lo personal no creo que lo necesites.... Potter ni siquiera te mira.</p><p>-Yo sé mi cuento, -dijo Draco limpiando el lugar- ¿nos vamos?</p><p>Después de eso, Malfoy se sintió con más libertad de caminar sin necesidad de guardaespaldas; al atardecer, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para entrenar, pasó sin más ni más frente al singular grupo de Harry, quien al verlo pasar, se deshizo de sus amigos y lo alcanzó casi al llegar al campo de entrenamiento.</p><p>-¡Draco!... -lo llamó antes de llegar al campo, pero Draco ni siquiera volteó, entonces Harry se adelantó y al poner su mano en el hombro del rubio... ¡pum!.... Harry salió disparado hacia atrás yendo a dar al suelo cuan largo era.</p><p>-¿Decías, Potter? -exclamó Draco volviéndose y sonriendo burlonamente.</p><p>-¡Aaay!... -gimió Harry sentándose en el suelo- ¿Qué... demonios fue eso?</p><p>-Eso, Potter... -dijo Malfoy acercándose a él- es el reflejo de lo que siento por ti.</p><p>Harry no respondió al instante, su trasero le dolía y se levantó con dificultad diciendo:</p><p>-De verdad... no entiendo porque no quieres que hablemos... necesitamos hacerlo...</p><p>-Tú lo necesitarás, Potter, yo lo único que necesito es que te alejes de mí.</p><p>-Yo te entiendo... -dijo Harry extendiendo una mano hacia él, pero deteniéndose justo a unos milímetros de su hombro- entiendo que esto te parezca... raro... para mí lo fue, sin embargo ya he asumido lo que significas para mí.</p><p>-¿Y qué significo para ti? -dijo Malfoy alzando una ceja- ¿una buena cogida?</p><p>-No, Draco...</p><p>-¿No?... - dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos- pues las evidencias demuestran lo contrario.</p><p>-Escucha Draco...</p><p>-Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Que no me llames por mi nombre... no te he dado permiso.</p><p>-¡Oh vamos, Draco!... -dijo Harry con exasperación- yo creo que a estas alturas ya deberíamos tenernos algo de confianza, ¿no?</p><p>Al oír eso, Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, iba a responderle cuando decidió mejor irse de ahí. Harry quiso detenerlo por el hombro, pero... ¡pum!</p><p>-Espero que con eso... - dijo Draco viéndolo en el suelo- te la pienses mejor.</p><p>-Espera Draco... -dijo Harry haciendo que Draco se volviera a mirarlo- si hay algo que me sobra, es terquedad y obstinación... sé que me tienes desconfianza... yo mismo aun no sé porque me gustas tanto si eres una serpiente rastrera, un arrogante y caprichoso niño mimado de mami y papi... -esos comentarios hicieron que Malfoy alzara la barbilla desafiante- sin embargo así me gustas... y sé que yo no te soy tan indiferente.</p><p>-¡Ja!... -exclamó Malfoy sarcásticamente- sí, claro.</p><p>-Me di cuenta cuando... cuando estuvimos juntos.</p><p>-¡Cállate tarado!... -exclamó Malfoy viendo a los lados- ¡alguien puede oírte!</p><p>-No me importa.</p><p>-¡Pero a mi si!... y ya te advertí que si...</p><p>-Si, si... -interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie- que si alguien se entera, me degüellas.</p><p>-Así es, así que ya lo sabes.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¿De acuerdo? -repitió Malfoy suspicaz- ¿eso significa que me dejarás en paz?</p><p>-No, claro que no... Dije que estaba de acuerdo en guardar el secreto acerca de que tú y yo...</p><p>-¡Que te calles! -exclamó Malfoy.</p><p>-Escucha Draco....</p><p>-Malfoy. -repitió Draco impaciente.</p><p>-En primera, yo te llamo como se me pega mi regalada gana, -dijo Harry- y en segunda, si pude con Voldemort, ¿crees que no podré contigo? -Draco se quedó sin palabras al oír lo que dijo Harry, quien continuó hablando- no te diré que estoy enamorado de ti... pero de una cosa estoy seguro, y es que me gustas... y mucho; ¿Cómo pasó?... ni yo mismo lo sé... ¿Qué hubiera sido preferible alguien más?... definitivamente... sin embargo, eso es algo que ya no tiene remedio, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que tarde o temprano terminarás aceptándome.</p><p>Draco lo miró sin decir nada, y cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, dijo:</p><p>-Estás loco, Potter.</p><p>-Si... por ti.</p><p>-No... Lo digo en serio.</p><p>-Yo también... -dijo Harry acercándosele.</p><p>-No te acerques... -dijo Malfoy retrocediendo- ya sabes que te pasará si me tocas.</p><p>-¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo?</p><p>-¡Yo no tengo miedo, imbécil cuatro ojos!... ¡y menos de ti!</p><p>-¿Entonces por qué te alejas de mi, si no puedo tocarte?</p><p>Esas palabras retadoras detuvieron el avance de Draco, quien se plantó firmemente en el suelo mientras Harry continuaba acercándosele cada vez más hasta quedar solo a un par de centímetros de distancia; Draco alzó el rostro para mirarlo desafiante y con el ceño fruncido; Harry en cambio lo miraba divertido.</p><p>-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?</p><p>-De ti, -respondió Harry sin más- de lo frío que pareces... y de lo ardiente que eres.</p><p>Draco se llevó la mano a su varita, que guardaba en el interior de su uniforme de Quidditch, pero Harry le tomó la muñeca saliendo disparado al instante.</p><p>-¡Me lleva!... -exclamó en el suelo doliéndose.</p><p>Draco no podía ni hablar, sentía la mandíbula trabada del coraje, así que solo atinó a darse la vuelta y alejarse con paso apresurado.</p><p>Harry se levantó y sacudió su ropa pensando:</p><p>-Creo que lo que tenía que decir, ya lo dije... -luego, dando un profundo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí- no me quedara más remedio que tomarle la palabra a Hermione y pedirle consejos para conquistar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-De verdad no entiendo nada, Marietta... -decía Cho a su amiga mientras caminaban tomadas del brazo por un pasillo.</p><p>-Yo creo que es por tímido... siempre ha sido así, ¿no?</p><p>-Si, pero... no sé, ahora lo veo diferente, antes, cuando platicábamos, se ponía nervioso y hasta se sonrojaba... pero ahora...</p><p>-¿Ahora qué hace?</p><p>-Ahora ni siquiera me mira.</p><p>-A lo mejor ya no le gustas.</p><p>-¿De un día para otro?</p><p>-mmm... sí, eso es raro. -dijo Marietta pensativa.</p><p>-También pasó algo raro.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?</p><p>-Hace días, cuando le reclamé a Harry el porque me había dejado plantada, sus amigos le reclamaron lo mismo.</p><p>-Entonces si...</p><p>-Entonces si no estaba conmigo ni con ellos... ¿con quién?</p><p>-Buena pregunta... -dijo Marietta- en fin, eso te pasa por hacerte la interesante.</p><p>-¡Yo no me hacía la interesante!... él no se atrevía.</p><p>-Pues ni hablar, ¿no?</p><p>-¿Cómo que ni hablar?</p><p>-Pues si ¿no?</p><p>-No... -dijo Cho deteniéndose- Harry... Harry me gusta mucho.</p><p>-Pues sí, pero parece que él ya no está interesado.</p><p>-No, Marietta... ha de ser otra cosa. -dijo Cho reanudando el camino.</p><p>-¿Cómo qué?</p><p>-Pues... no se... tal vez este metido en algún lío, él y los otros Griffindor acostumbran hacer eso.</p><p>-Acostumbraban, -corrigió Marietta- hacían eso cuando quien tú sabes no había sido derrotado; ahora no hay motivo.</p><p>-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó Cho impaciente.</p><p>-No se... tal vez alguna novia.</p><p>-¿Novia?... ¿de qué lado estas? -exclamó Cho molesta.</p><p>-No intento hacerte pasar un mal rato amiga... -dijo Marietta sinceramente- es solo que con lo que me cuentas, eso es lo que parece.</p><p>-Pues sigo sin aceptarlo... no hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>-Que si Harry tiene alguna novia escondida por ahí, yo voy a descubrir quién es.</p><p>-¿Y luego?</p><p>-¿Y luego?... pues... nada, ¿Qué podría hacer?... ¿desquitarme?... pues no.</p><p>Los días transcurrían y Harry ya no había intentado acercarse a Draco, hecho que pareció tranquilizar al rubio, no así a cierto pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.</p><p>-Ya Harry, suéltalo de una vez. -dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras mezclaba tierra de cultivo con excremento para hacer abono en la clase de la profesora Sprout.</p><p>-¿Ah que te refieres? -preguntó Harry mientras se tapaba la nariz.</p><p>-Estos últimos dos días has estado de un humorcito que no dan ganas ni de acercarse a ti.</p><p>-Ah... bueno...</p><p>-¿Es ella?</p><p>-¿Quién?</p><p>-Mi abuelita.</p><p>-¿Perdón?</p><p>-¡La chica Slytherin; Harry!... ¡¿pues quien más?!</p><p>-¡Ah sí, ella!</p><p>-¿Y bien?</p><p>-Bueno, Hermione... la verdad es que se está poniendo más difícil de lo que pensé.</p><p>-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer?</p><p>-No se... dímelo tú.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Que necesito consejos para... bueno... tu sabes...</p><p>-¿Para conquistarla? -dijo Hermione sonriendo, descuido que provocó que el estiércol cayera al piso.</p><p>-¡Mierda! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-¡Señor Potter, cuide su lenguaje! -dijo la profesora Sprout.</p><p>-No dije nada malo profesora... -dijo Harry con gesto inocente- es lo que se cayó.</p><p>-De acuerdo, Harry... -dijo Hermione en voz baja- hay que hacer un plan.</p><p>-Tampoco quiero que armes todo un alboroto con esto, ¿eh? -dijo Harry esperando no arrepentirse de su petición al ver el rostro emocionado de Hermione.</p><p>Después de cenar, el trío dorado se encontraba en la sala común ideando la manera de ayudar a Harry.</p><p>-¿Chocolates?... ¿flores?... -dijo Harry arrugando el ceño- las flores me las arrojara en la cara y los chocolates hará que me los coma por donde no me da el sol.</p><p>-Pues entonces creo que estas enamorado de un trol y no de una chica. -dijo Hermione.</p><p>-Primero, no estoy enamorado... -dijo Harry- y segunda... pues no es un trol, pero si... tiene el carácter de uno.</p><p>-Pues con mayor razón, Harry, -dijo Hermione- estos detalles le endulzaran el humor.</p><p>-mmm... ¿tú crees? -dijo Harry poco convencido.</p><p>-¡Claro!... mira, lo primero será una caja de chocolates con una pequeña nota.</p><p>-¿y qué diría la nota?... -dijo Harry- ¿"estas bien buena"?</p><p>-¡No seas bruto, Harry!... ¿Cómo vas a poner eso?</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Te lo pondré yo, sino eres capaz de regarla... haber... -dijo Hermione tomando un pergamino y una pluma entintada- ¿Cómo es ella?... podríamos hacer un bonito poema describiendo sus cualidades físicas.</p><p>-Buen intento, -dijo Harry- no te diré como es para que puedas descubrir quién es.</p><p>-No lo pregunte por eso. -dijo Hermione a la defensiva.</p><p>-Claro que sí... a ti, de entre todas las personas, lo último en lo que te fijarías seria en el físico.</p><p>-jmmm... de acuerdo... -dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar el pergamino- entonces solo pon tu nombre, ella sabrá que son tuyos y listo.</p><p>-Bueno... los pediré a Hogsmeade ahora mismo y se los daré mañana.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó y lo primero que vio, fue una lechuza golpeando su ventana, al abrirla, el ave de plumas pardas se paro en el alfeizar tendiéndole una pata con un paquete atado a ella; Draco lo desató y luego de darle a la lechuza una golosina lechucil, se fue a sentarse a su cama con la caja en las manos; muy intrigado le arrancó el papel marrón en el que estaba envuelta y se encontró con una hermosa caja de madera con el logotipo de Honeydukes en la tapa y una nota que decía:</p><p>"Espero que te gusten... me comí uno y descubrí que son tan ricos como tú"</p><p>Atte.</p><p>H.P.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se quedo de una pieza con la caja en una mano y la nota en la otra, luego levanto la tapa y encontró una vez chocolates, de la docena qua habia, uno faltaba; Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, se levanto de un salto murmurando nntre dientes:</p><p>-¡pero ...! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ... -acto seguido, arrojo la caja al cesto de basura.</p><p>Rato despues en el comedor, Harry hacia su entrada muy quitado de la pena y en la mesa de las serpientes se encontró con la mirada asesina de Malfoy, mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Harry Potter, quien a pesar de ser de carácter tranquilo y afable, la vida lo habia forjado de manera ruda; Malfoy se levanto seguido por Pansy quien le hizo un comentario que lo hizo reir; pero al pasar junto a la mesa de los Gryffindor, levanto la barbilla en un gesto despectivo y paso de largo.</p><p>A Harry le entraron ganas unas tremendas de reír y pensó mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza:</p><p>-¡Quien Iba a decir que molestar a un Malfoy iba a ser tan divertido! ... De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho desde antes.</p><p>Lo siguiente fue una caja de ranas de chocolate, de la cual  dieron cuenta Crabbe y Goyle, luego una docena de plumas de caramelo, de las cuales, Pansy fue la ganadora; también una caja de grageas de sabores, caja que fue a dar a manos de Zabini; flores, dulces, cajas de Música y un sin  fin de obsequios que Malfoy ya no  hallaba donde aventar.</p><p>-¿De cuando acá tan generoso Draco? -preguntó Zabinni Degustando unos pastelillos en forma de caldero que Malfoy le habia dado.</p><p>-¿Qué no puedo o qué? -respondió de mal humor el interpelado.</p><p>-Digamos que no sueles ser muy dadivoso.</p><p>-¿Los quieres o no?</p><p>-¿Quererlos? ... Ya hasta me los comí.</p><p>-¿Quién te los está obsequiando Draco? -preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en un sofá de la sala Común.</p><p>-¿Obsequiando? -Preguntó  con el ceño fruncido- nadie, ¿por qué?</p><p>-¿Cómo Porque? tu dormitorio ya parece lechucería.</p><p>-Es eso ... -dijo Zabini- o Honeydukes  piensa traspasarse a Hogwarts.</p><p>-Están locos -respondió Draco poniéndose cada vez más de mal humor.</p><p>-Las gominolas cubiertas de azúcar estaban deliciosas -dijo Goyle.</p><p>-¿Gominolas? -exclamó Draco- ¡Pero si las tiré al cesto de la basura!</p><p>-Lo sé,-respondió Goyle muy quitado de la pena- las saque de ahí.</p><p>-¡Que asqueroso! -dijo Pansy.</p><p>-¿Asqueroso Porqué? -se defendió Goyle- Draco ni siquiera rompió el empaque.</p><p>-Como sea ... -intervino Zabini con sonrisa maliciosa- alguien le esta  enviando todo esto al joven mago aquí presente ... la pregunta es ... ¿Quién?</p><p>-Estas delirando. -dijo Draco.</p><p>-¿Tú crees? ... Mi cama esta junto a la tuya ... veo como rompes las notas que acompañan los Paquetes.</p><p>-Pues que entrometido -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Ya te vas? -dijo  Blaise divertido.</p><p>-Si ... aquí no se puede estar en paz-respondió  saliendo de la sala Común.</p><p>Una tarde, estando en plena clase con la profesora McGonagall, Un pequeño canario de cristal con una pequeña nota en el pico,  voló hasta el pupitre de Draco, este sabiendo de quien venía, miró hacia atrás y miró a Harry, quien le sonreía al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.</p><p>Draco tomo el pequeño pájaro y discretamente lo apretó en su puño convirtiéndolo en pedacitos que dejo caer al piso mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Harry.</p><p>Harry metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco otro pájaro que con solo soplarle un poco salio volando rumbo a Malfoy, quien lo miró sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. El Pajarillo Voló hacia él, quien se volvió rápidamente mirando discretamente a los lados.</p><p>Los demás alumnos o estaban anotando lo mejor que podían cada palabra de la profesora, entre ellos Hermione o fingían poner atención con cara de zombis, mas dormidos Que despiertos.</p><p>El Pajarillo aterrizo en el pergamino de Draco, quien rapidamente lo aplasto con el puño ocasionando que los que dormitaban despertaran de un salto y que los demás voltearan a verlo.</p><p>-¿Algún problema señor Malfoy? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirandolo con Expresión inquisidora.</p><p>-Ninguno profesora -respondió con toda tranquilidad.</p><p>-Me alegra saberlo -dijo ella volviendo a su tema no sin levantarle una ceja en señal de advertencia.</p><p>En eso, otro pajarillo volvió a aterrizar en los restos del que acababa de ser aplastado, entonces Malfoy volvió a pulverizarlo con su puño.</p><p>-¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! -gritó una exasperada profesora- ¡y una redacción de tres pergaminos sobre las propiedades y beneficios de las fases lunares en los animagos! -Draco arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada, entonces la profesora exclamó: -¿entendió señor Malfoy?</p><p>-Si profesora. -respondió  mirándola fijamente.</p><p>Una pequeñísima punzada de culpabilidad asomó en el corazón de Harry, culpabilidad que se esfumó al ver  a un Malfoy quedarse quieto en un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol; eso le hizo recordar las muchas veces en que  era Malfoy quien lo molestaba haciéndole perder puntos con Snape profesor de pociones, quien en esos momentos se encontraba de viaje por indicaciones del Profesor Dumbledore, quien habia salido con vida, recolectando ingredientes casi imposibles de encontrar; entonces metió la mano a su bolsillo y  cuidando no ser visto, envió un  cuarto pajarillo al lugar de Malfoy quien en esta ocasión no lo rompió de un golpe, sino que se limitó a quitarle el papelito del pico y leerlo.</p><p>" Eres como el café ...</p><p>Dulce ...</p><p>Caliente ...</p><p>Y me quitas el sueño ... "</p><p>HP</p><p>Draco se levanto de golpe ocasionando que su frasco de tinta cayera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.</p><p>-¡Señor Malfoy! -grito la profesora- ¡Fuera!</p><p>-¡Pero ...!</p><p>-¡Dije "fuera"! -repitió la profesora McGonagall con voz enérgica.</p><p>Draco tomó sus cosas y sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba Harry, salio con paso firme.</p><p>Rato después, al terminar la clase y al ir caminando por los pasillos, dijo Ron:</p><p>-¿Qué le habrá pasado al hurón que estaba todo loco?</p><p>-Ni idea ... -dijo Hermione- Pero me alegro que lo hayan castigado ... Me recordó viejos tiempos.</p><p>-A mí también -dijo Harry- Como cuando Snape nos castigaba por su culpa.</p><p>-Por cierto Harry -dijo Hermione- ¿como vas con ese asunto?</p><p>-¿Cuál asunto?</p><p>-El de la chica misteriosa ... ¿han dado fruto tus esfuerzos?</p><p>-Pues tanto así como frutos ... pues no ... Pero yo al menos me he divertido bastante.</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Ron extrañado.</p><p>-Yo me entiendo.-Dijo Harry caminando con las manos en los bolsillos- Pero si me gustaría ver más resultados.</p><p>-Es cada vez  lo confirmo más ... -dijo Hermione- a tí lo que te gusta es un trol.</p><p>-Si ... -respondio  sonriendo- definitivamente es un trol.</p><p>-¿Y que piensas Hacer? ...  porque se me ocurre esto ....</p><p>-A ver, cuéntame.</p><p>Rato despues, formados para entrar en clase de astronomía con el centauro Firenze, Harry dijo:</p><p>-Aunque no lo creas, ya se me había ocurrido.</p><p>-¿En serio? -dijo Hermione sorprendida.</p><p>-Claro -respondió Harry arrugando el ceño- te sorprendería todo lo que he cambiado.</p><p>Una semana despues, yendo a Harry a un entrenamiento de Quidditch, al doblar la esquina de un pasillo solitario, sintio una mano en el hombro y una fuerza que lo tumbo de bruces.</p><p>-¡Auch! ... -se dolió mientras recogía sus gafas y se ponía de pie- ¿Por que no simplemente me pides que hablemos? -dijo  viendo a  Malfoy a un par de metros de distancia.</p><p>-Detén esto ... -dijo Malfoy con rostro serio.</p><p>-¿Detener qué? -preguntó  con gesto inocente al tiempo que sacudía su ropa.</p><p>-Vamos Potter ... no te hagas el idiota ... Sabes a que me refiero.</p><p>-Pues no ... ¿a qué te refieres?</p><p>-¡Mira Potter! -dijo  acercándosele à grandes zancadas- ¡Deja de tratarme de cómo tu  noviecita! ... ¡no soy una de las esas estúpidas niñas que se mueren por ti, así que deja de tratarme de como a una chica!</p><p>-¿No te gustaron los chocolates? -dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos- entonces dime que es lo que te gusta y te lo regalare con un gran moño,¿te gustaria?  -termino de decir preguntándose hasta donde llegaría la paciencia del Slytherin.</p><p>-¿Crees que es gracioso? </p><p>-¿Tengo que contestar eso? -dijo acercándosele más.</p><p>-Si me tocas ...</p><p>-Si, si, ya se ... -dijo  Recogiendo su escoba del suelo- Pero no te preocupes ... Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré.</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Draco creyendo haber oído mal- ¿Qué dijiste Potter?</p><p>-Eso ... -dijo Harry tranquilamente- Que si quieres que pare todo eso ... pues lo haré.</p><p>-Si crees que con eso me engañas para que me quite el hechizo repelente ...</p><p>-Quédatelo el tiempo que quieras, -dijo Harry comenzando a  caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch- la verdad esto fue divertido por un tiempo, pero todo termina ... Quédate con todo lo que te regale y espero que guardes un buen recuerdo de mi -concluyó guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se alejaba con paso tranquilo pero firme.</p><p>Draco se quedo de una pieza, la conversación que acababa de tener, no fue para nada lo que había Imaginado; se imagino  a un patético Potter queriendo tocarlo, a un Patético Potter suplicándole amor ... Pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario, así que sintiéndose desconcertado, volvió sobre sus pasos sin saber que pensar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron dos semanas, y Harry no había vuelto siquiera a mirar a Malfoy, quien tampoco lo volteaba a ver; un día, estando Zabini acostado en su cama con un libro en las manos, dijo en tono exasperado:</p><p>-¡Por Merlín Draco!... ¡ya deja de asomarte a la ventana, me vuelves loco!</p><p>-¿De qué rayos hablas, Blaise? -respondió Draco de mal humor.</p><p>-¡Que es la centésima vez que te asomas a la maldita ventana!... ¿esperas algo o solo quieres suicidarte?... porque si es lo segundo, yo podría ayudarte.</p><p>-Solo miraba un poco. -dijo Draco alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en su cama.</p><p>Blaise no dijo nada, solo lo miró un momento y luego dijo:</p><p>-Es por los obsequios, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Obsequios?... -dijo Draco tomando un libro de su mochila- ¿de qué hablas?</p><p>-Hazte el tonto... -dijo Blaise cambiando su expresión molesta a una sonriente- he notado que las lechuzas dejaron de hacer su nido aquí; ya no recibes regalos.</p><p>-Pues si crees que me asomo a la ventana para ver si llega alguna estúpida lechuza, estas mal.</p><p>-Si, claro. -dijo Blaise volviendo a su lectura.</p><p>-¡Chicos! -dijo de pronto Pansy entrando como bólido a la habitación- ¿vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?</p><p>-¿¡Porque no tocas antes de entrar?! -gritó Draco haciéndola brincar.</p><p>-¡Uy!... -dijo ella sentándose en la cama de Blaise- creo que alguien comió dragón esta mañana.</p><p>-¿Solo esta mañana? -respondió Zabini poniéndose de pie- hace varios días esta de un humorcito que...</p><p>-Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera. -interrumpió Draco.</p><p>-Mejor vamos a Hogsmeade, -dijo Pansy- me llegó el aviso de que ya llegaron las plumas que encargué en la casa de las plumas.</p><p>-No tengo ganas, vayan ustedes. -dijo Draco.</p><p>-No, vamos los tres, -insistió ella- haber si así se te quita ese humor.</p><p>-¡Dije que no estoy de mal humor!</p><p>-Si, como digas. -dijo ella mirando a Zabini, quien solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Ya estando en el pueblo mágico, los tres amigos recorrieron una buena cantidad de tiendas, desde "La Casa de las Plumas", la tienda de artículos de broma "Zonko", hasta "Tiros Largos Moda", Draco se había puesto de buen humor e iba bromeando con sus amigos cuando Zabini dijo:</p><p>-¡Oigan, miren!</p><p>-¿Qué? -preguntó Pansy intrigada.</p><p>-Ahí... en la entrada del café de Madame Tudipié están la comadreja y la sangre sucia...</p><p>-¿Y? -preguntó Draco llevándose a la boca una rana de chocolate.</p><p>-Parece que pelean... -dijo Pansy aguzando la vista- creo que ella está llorando.</p><p>-¿Y? -volvió a peguntar Draco con indiferencia.</p><p>-Esos dos eran novios, ¿no? -dijo Blaise haciendo lo mismo que Draco- eso creo.</p><p>-Si, -dijo Pansy tomando también una rana de la bolsa que llevaban- los vi varias veces besuqueándose en el pasillo.</p><p>-Pues parece que ya no lo son. -dijo Blaise tomando otra rana al tiempo que veía como Ron se daba la vuelta y se alejaba con paso veloz.</p><p>-¡Uy! -exclamó Pansy partiendo su rana en dos- la linda historia de amor llegó a su fin.</p><p>-¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso? -dijo Draco- si lo que hacen esos dos al pelearse en público es de pésimo gusto, lo que hacen ustedes los baja a su nivel.</p><p>-Pero es interesante. -dijo Blaise con la boca llena de chocolate.</p><p>-¡No hables con la boca llena!, no se te entiende nada... dijo Draco dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar- mejor vámonos... aun hay un par de cosas que quiero comprar.</p><p>-¡Pero esto se pone interesante! -exclamó Pansy tomando otra rana de la bolsa que sostenía Blaise.</p><p>-Me importa un cuerno si el mismo Merlín se presenta bailando en calzones... -dijo Draco sin detenerse- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver lo que esas dos basuras hacen.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... -dijo Blaise mientras metía su mano en la bolsa de ranas- para variar un poco... Harry Potter al rescate.</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Draco deteniéndose en seco y volviendo la vista.</p><p>-Que Harry Potter y su complejo de héroe ya salieron al rescate, -dijo Blaise- mira, esta consolando a la sangre sucia.</p><p>Draco regreso sobre sus pasos y vio a lo lejos como Harry abrazaba a Hermione y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le hablaba en voz baja.</p><p>-¿No que es de pésimo gusto presenciar los chismes? -dijo Pansy riendo al ver a Draco llegar a su lado.</p><p>-Yo no estoy viendo nada, -dijo Draco metiendo la mano en la bolsa de Blaise- solo regrese por otra rana.</p><p>-¿Será que te gusta la sangre sucia? -dijo Pansy sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-¿Bromeas? -dijo Draco riendo también- antes preferiría besarle el trasero a mi tía Bellatrix, al menos ella si era de sangre limpia.</p><p>Los tres rieron con ganas mientras se alejaban de ahí.</p><p>Dos días después, en plena clase de encantamientos, clase que compartían dos casas, curiosamente Griffindor y Slytherin, Draco se había sentado hasta el final del salón, en donde podía bromear con Crabbe y Goyle sin ser vistos, pero también porque últimamente no podía concentrarse en las clases y se aburría rápidamente; mientras el profesor Flitwic repetía con voz entusiasta un movimiento particularmente complicado, Draco recargo su barbilla en su mano mientras su vista recorría el resto del salón, entonces algo llamó su atención haciéndolo arrugar el ceño intrigado.</p><p>Harry metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba algo que hizo a Draco levantar la cabeza, algo que sin darse cuenta lo hizo abrir la boca: Harry sacaba un diminuto pajarillo de cristal, igual a los que le había enviado a él, al cual le soplo para que pudiese levantar el vuelo, solo que esta vez no voló hacia él... sino a Hermione Granger.</p><p>En eso estaba cuando recibió una bola de papel en pleno rostro enviada por Goyle, quien al verlo parpadear como búho, comenzó a reír tratando de que el profesor no lo descubriera.</p><p>-Eres un tarado... -dijo Draco recogiendo la bola de papel, levantó la mano, pero en vez de aventársela a Goyle de nuevo, la arrojó hacia delante, dándole en la cabeza a cierta castaña de cabellera alborotada, quien al sentir el golpe, se volvió indignada.</p><p>Draco se quedó de una pieza, sin embargo supo disimular muy bien al sentir la mirada escrutadora de Hermione, no así Crabbe y Goyle quienes se desternillaban de risa.</p><p>-Idiotas... -pensó Hermione no sin antes lanzarles miradas asesinas.</p><p>A la hora de la cena, Draco entro solo al comedor, se había retrasado y sus amigos ya estaban ahí, sin proponérselo, lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones; Ron estaba en un extremo de la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos y hasta el otro lado, estaban Harry y Hermione platicando muy animadamente; por mirar hacia ese lugar, no vio a una niña de primero que se levantaba rápidamente con un vaso de chocolate caliente en la mano e iba en su dirección con paso veloz con la vista fija en su vaso lleno hasta al ras de la humeante bebida, los dos tropezaron entre sí derramando la ardiente bebida en el pecho de Malfoy quien empezó a bailotear al tiempo que intentaba arrancarse la camisa y la túnica empapados de chocolate.</p><p>-¡Ay...! ¡Demonios, esto quema!.. -exclamó mientras la niña lo miraba con expresión aterrorizada- ¿¡porque no fijas por donde caminas?!</p><p>-¡yo... yo... lo siento! -respondió la niña mientras varios alumnos miraban en su dirección.</p><p>-¡Eso no basta! -siguió vociferando Draco.</p><p>-Ella no tiene la culpa de que tú seas un tarado. -dijo una voz cerca de él.</p><p>Draco alzó la vista y vio a Harry y a Hermione saliendo del comedor.</p><p>-¡¿Qué dijiste "cuatro ojos"!? -exclamó enfurecido.</p><p>-Lo que oíste, -respondió Harry tranquilamente- quien debería pedir disculpas eres tú.</p><p>-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, tarado!</p><p>-Tienes razón... -dijo Harry alzando los hombros y continuando su camino- no me interesa. -y sin más, se fue de ahí con Hermione.</p><p>Draco se quedó trabado del coraje, hecho que la niña aprovecho para salir huyendo; entonces Draco vio algo que lo dejó de una pieza; vio como Harry tomaba de la mano a Hermione y caminaban muy juntos; así que con paso veloz, les dio alcance y pasando entre ellos, los separo diciendo:</p><p>-¡Quítense estorbos! -y siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta perderse en un pasillo.</p><p>-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione extrañada- si de por si era un patán, en estos días ha estado peor.</p><p>-Ni idea... -respondió Harry- ¿vamos a la torre de astronomía?</p><p>-De acuerdo. -dijo Hermione sonriendo, así que tomados de la mano de nueva cuenta, reanudaron su camino.</p><p>Pero alguien que no se había alejado por completo los vio pasar, y cuidando de no ser visto, fue tras ellos; los siguió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, los vio entrar y con sigilo, se acercó a la puerta que no había sido cerrada.</p><p>-Qué bonita noche... -dijo Hermione recargando sus manos en el barandal de piedra.</p><p>-No más... no más que tú. -dijo Harry tímidamente.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -exclamó Hermione ruborizada- no creí que fueras romántico.</p><p>-Bueno, es que hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces, Hermione.</p><p>-Si así fuera Ron... muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes. -dijo Hermione con un suspiro.</p><p>-No todos pueden ser como nosotros queremos.</p><p>-Eso si... y... ¿ya hablaste con él, Harry?</p><p>-Si... y déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil... sentí como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a mi padre, y eso que no lo conocí. -Dijo Harry con pesadumbre- pero tú... vales la pena Hermione, por ti... bueno... no me hagas decirlo. -dijo Harry apenado.</p><p>-¡Ah no!... ahora me lo dices. -dijo Hermione acercándosele.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Harry mirándola fijamente- por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas... hasta de decirle a mi mejor amigo... que me he enamorado de ti. -y sin más, acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y los besó.</p><p>Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los hizo separarse sobresaltados, y luego corrieron en esa dirección para ver que había pasado.</p><p>-No hay nadie... dijo Hermione- ¿alguien nos habrá visto?</p><p>-Yo creo que nos vio quien tenía que vernos, Hermione. Dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro, Harry? -mira que si Ron se entera que... bueno... nos... Tu entiendes... nos mata a ambos.</p><p>-Solo juntamos nuestras bocas, Hermione... -dijo Harry restándole importancia- eso no fue un beso.</p><p>-Harry, te desconozco... te has vuelto un cínico.</p><p>-Si, yo también lo he notado. -Dijo Harry- ¿y sabes qué?</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que me gusta... ya vámonos, parece que mi plan dio resultado.</p><p>-¿Pero estas seguro de que nos vio?... yo no vi a nadie salir tras de nosotros. -dijo Hermione saliendo de la torre.</p><p>-Te digo que sí.</p><p>-Pues espero que así sea... aunque todo esto es una farsa, me siento mal por Ron.</p><p>-El estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>-pues si... -dijo Hermione- ¿y qué crees que pase ahora?</p><p>-No lo sé, -dijo Harry sin ninguna preocupación en el rostro- pero algo hará.</p><p>-Te vez muy seguro.</p><p>-La conozco bien... durante años no nos hablamos más que para agredirnos, sin embargo conozco su carácter y su personalidad.</p><p>-Vaya... -dijo Hermione admirada- si que has cambiado... ¿y qué crees que haga?</p><p>-Te digo que no lo sé, realmente es impredecible, pero de que hará algo, lo hará, aun en contra de su propia voluntad... en todo Hogwarts no hay persona más orgullosa que ella.</p><p>-no, -dijo Hermione- hay alguien más, no olvides a Malfoy.</p><p>-No lo hago Hermione, no lo hago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Pero...! ¡Pero quien se cree ese imbécil! -exclamaba Draco caminando con paso veloz a su casa mientras se alejaba de la torre de astronomía- ¡y esa zorra!... ¡pero claro...! ¡Si son tal para cual! -cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró de un fuerte portazo, dio una patada al baúl de Nott doliéndose inmediatamente del pie- ¡Auch!... ¡me lleva el...! -y cojeando fue a sentarse a su cama en donde se quitó el zapato para sobar sus dedos adoloridos, en eso entró Zabini, quien al verlo ahí, dijo:</p><p>-¿Por qué ya no regresaste a cenar?... hicieron tu postre favorito.</p><p>Pero Draco no respondió, solo se metió a su cama con todo y zapato no sin antes correr las cortinas; Blaise frunció el ceño en un gesto de desconcierto, pero conociendo lo voluble que era su amigo, decidió no insistir. Rato después, Goyle entro seguido de Nott, quienes al ver las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Malfoy, le preguntaron con señas a Blaise que era lo que había pasado.</p><p>-No lo sé... -dijo éste alzando los hombros y hablando en voz baja- cuando llegué no me dijo nada y se metió a la cama.</p><p>-¿Estará nervioso por el partido de mañana contra Griffindor? -preguntó Nott sacando su cepillo de dientes.</p><p>-No seas tonto... -dijo Goyle recostándose en su cama e hincándole el diente al pastelillo de chocolate que había traído del comedor- lleva un sin fin de partidos contra Griffindor y nunca se ha puesto nervioso por eso... ha de ser otra cosa.</p><p>-si, -dijo Blaise pensativo- y creo saber que es.</p><p>-¿Qué es? -preguntaron al unísono Nott y Goyle.</p><p>-Nada, yo me entiendo. -Respondió Blaise poniéndose su ropa de dormir.</p><p>Al día siguiente, por ser sábado y por haber partido de Quidditch, la escuela entera hervía de emoción, después del desayuno todos se dirigieron al campo para obtener el mejor lugar; pronto el partido dio comienzo y las porras no se hicieron esperar, banderillas doradas y plateadas eran izadas al viento por muchos alumnos que no dejaban de gritar.</p><p>Harry, como siempre, esperó la señal de la profesora Hooc mientras miraba con gesto competitivo al capitán y buscador del equipo de Slytherin, quien sin embargo lo miraba con una expresión en el rostro tan dura, que ni el mismo Harry supo descifrar.</p><p>En cuanto sonó el silbato, los buscadores levantaron el vuelo en busca de la snitch dorada, los cazadores y golpeadores pusieron en marcha sus técnicas y tácticas de juego para anotar en el aro contrario mientras sus buscadores hacían lo suyo.</p><p>Harry podría ser lo que fuera, pero el Quidditch era su pasión, y aunque se trataba de Malfoy, no iba a dejarse vencer por él ni por nadie, así que aguzando la vista miró a su alrededor buscando la preciada pelota alada; a su lado pasaron peligrosamente varias Quaffles, tanto de parte de su equipo, como del otro, tan concentrado estaba que no percibía los vítores de los alumnos cuando un tanto era anotado, siempre procuraba concentrarse en lo suyo y no perder tiempo preocupándose del trabajo de otros; de pronto, a lo lejos, vio un destello dorado, y al instante se enfiló hacia allá, y efectivamente, se trataba de la snitch dorada, quien al percibir que un buscador se acercaba, cambio de dirección al instante y a gran velocidad; pero el ojo entrenado de Harry pudo seguir su movimiento moviendo su cuerpo de tal forma para tomar esa dirección casi al mismo tiempo que la pequeña pelota.</p><p>Hacía mucho viento, tal parecía que un buen aguacero se avecinaba, sin embargo, la intuición de Harry y su experiencia le hacían posible poder seguir a la snitch aunque fuera de manera complicada debido al mal tiempo; Malfoy, a pesar de haber entrado al equipo debido a la influencia de su padre tiempo atrás, ya había agarrado experiencia en su posición de buscador, y también alcanzó a ver la tan codiciada pelota; después de un buen rato en que la snitch se les escabullía, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer dificultándoles la labor, sin embargo, Harry continuaba su búsqueda, ¡entonces la vio!.. ahí, a escasos diez metros estaba la snitch dorada, a toda velocidad enfiló hacia ella, estiró el brazo y abrió la mano listo para atrapar a la escurridiza pelota, sus dedos casi se cerraban en torno a ella, cuando un golpe en el costado casi lo hace caer, quedando sostenido solamente de una mano y un pie en posición "Starfish and Stick", una posición de defensa del guardián, en la que éste mantiene la escoba horizontal con una mano y un pie curvados alrededor del mango, al mismo tiempo que mantiene las otras extremidades extendidas, obviamente no es aconsejable hacer esta jugada sin agarrarse bien al palo, pero Harry no había hecho ninguna jugada, fue un golpe lo que lo puso así.</p><p>-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! -exclamó enfurecido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, entonces lo vio, vio a Malfoy alejándose tras la snitch y regresando con dificultad a su escoba, enfiló furioso tras el rubio. -¡Esta me la pagas, pequeño imbécil!</p><p>Pronto la cacería de la snitch se convirtió en una batalla campal entre los dos buscadores, que en vez de intentar atraparla, se concentraron en evitar que el otro la agarrara primero, el público empezó a enloquecer y a gritar enardecida al ver la guerra voladora de las dos principales casas; entonces, la snitch comenzó a subir y a subir cada vez más con sus dos perseguidores detrás, el publico de plano dejo de verlos por la altura y la poca visibilidad; estaban a punto de alcanzarla, con los brazos extendidos a la par, entonces estando Harry a punto de atraparla, de pronto la dejó ir y virando de improviso, golpeó a Malfoy de costado haciéndolo caer de la escoba.</p><p>Draco de pronto se sintió volar y su corazón se disparo a mil por hora por el pánico que lo invadió al sentirse caer de su escoba, no veía nada, todo era blanco y borroso debido a tanta nubosidad, el viento ensordecía sus oídos, pensó que iba a matarse cuando de pronto, unos brazos lo atraparon al vuelo y lo sujetaron con fuerza; no supo que fue o quien lo hizo, solo atinó a aferrarse con ambas manos a lo que tenía a su alcance; entonces una conocida voz, dijo:</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Potter... -pensó sin abrir los ojos, no respondió al instante, esperó a que su corazón se tranquilizara, pero por desgracia, eso no pasaba, al contrario, sintió como si una ráfaga de fuego le subiera hasta el rostro, entonces, abriendo los ojos, levantó la cara y estalló diciendo: -¡¿acaso quieres matarme, maldito imbécil?!...</p><p>-No fue yo quien comenzó estas agresiones tan estúpidas. -dijo Harry mirando al frente con gesto serio.</p><p>-¡Me importa un cuerno tu opinión! -dijo Draco soltándolo- ¡quiero que me bajes inmediatamente! -pero Harry no respondió, sino que siguió volando en círculos- ¡¿acaso no me oíste?!... ¿¡aparte de ciego eres sordo!?</p><p>-De a cuerdo, si quieres bajar, eso haremos. -Dijo Harry bajando de pronto en picada, tal como su estuviera realizando el "Amago de Wronski", que es cuando el buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo y finge que ha visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se eleva justo antes de colisionar contra el campo; con ello se pretende que el otro buscador lo imite y se estrelle; Draco sintió que su corazón y su estomago se quedaron arriba, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a abrazarse con fuerza a la cintura de Harry al tiempo que cerraba los ojos; pero Harry no pretendía bajar hasta el suelo para elevarse de nuevo, lo hizo solo unos segundos después para volver a volar en círculos; Draco se quedó quieto con el corazón bombeándole a mil como una locomotora, después de unos segundos, levantó el rostro y dijo:</p><p>-Te odio...</p><p>Harry lo miró con expresión triste y dijo:</p><p>-¿De verdad?</p><p>-¡Si!, -exclamó Draco soltándolo y agarrándose del palo- ¡Y quiero que me bajes inmediatamente!</p><p>-De acuerdo. -dijo Harry.</p><p>-¡Pero no hagas de nuevo... lo que acabas de hacer!</p><p>-No lo haré. -dijo Harry sin mirarlo y enfilándose hacia el campo.</p><p>-Pero no me bajes en el campo de Quidditch... -dijo Draco de pronto- hazlo del otro lado del castillo, cerca del sauce boxeador.</p><p>-¿Por qué ahí?</p><p>-Te importa un carajo lo que yo haga, Potter. -respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras.</p><p>Entonces Harry dio un giro para cambiar de dirección y bajar donde Draco le había indicado; cuando los pies de ambos chicos tocaron el suelo, Draco se levantó de un salto y con paso veloz se dirigió al castillo.</p><p>-¡Draco! -lo llamó Harry dejando su escoba en el suelo, Draco detuvo el paso, pero no se volvió, así que Harry se acercó despacio a él y poniendo su mano en el empapado hombro, dijo: -¿Por qué estas tan enojado? -Draco no respondió, solo se quedó quieto por un momento, luego, soltándose, continuó su camino; entonces Harry volvió a darle alcance y poniendo su mano en su hombro lo hizo volverse- ¡oye!.. Dime ¿Por qué estás...? -pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca al encontrar los ojos grises anegados de lagrimas- ¡Draco!</p><p>-¡Déjame en paz, Potter! -dijo Draco soltándose y echando a correr, pero Harry lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la muñeca.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa!</p><p>-¡Suéltame, idiota! -exclamó Draco intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre sin conseguirlo- ¡no tengo nada!... ¡¿me oyes?!... ¡nada!...</p><p>-Si que lo tienes... -dijo Harry presionando cada vez más la muñeca- estas enojado... no, no estás enojado... estas furioso... ¿Por qué?</p><p>-¡Me duele, infeliz! -exclamó Draco poniendo su mano libre sobre la mano que le aprisionaba.</p><p>-Pues ya te dije... no te irás hasta que me digas quien te hizo enojar tanto.</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¡Déjame ir!</p><p>-Ya suéltalo...</p><p>-¡Basta!... ¡suéltame!..</p><p>-Dilo... -dijo Harry con rostro impasible, viendo como Draco hacía gestos de dolor.</p><p>-¡Eres tú!... -dijo Draco al fin mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos- ¡eres tú, maldito mal nacido!... ¡eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!...</p><p>-¿Yo?... ¿y porque yo si ya no te he molestado para nada, tal como tú me lo pediste?... ¿Qué fue lo que hice que te hizo enfadar tanto?</p><p>-Nada... dijo Draco cambando su expresión de repente, como si un peso muy grande le cayera en la espalda- no hiciste nada... ¿ya me puedes dejar ir?</p><p>-Tú dime... ¿quieres que te deje ir? -Draco no respondió, solo bajo el rostro y cerró los ojos- dime Draco... -dijo Harry levantándole la cara con la otra mano- ¿quieres que te deje ir? -Draco siguió sin abrir los ojos y sin responder; ya solo caía una ligera llovizna, sin embargo Harry pudo notar que las mejillas mojadas de Draco no solo se debía a las gotas de lluvia- mírame... Draco, mírame por favor... -Draco abrió poco a poco sus ojos color plata para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente- ¿quieres que me vaya?</p><p>Draco lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y musitó:</p><p>-Suéltame, -Sin decir nada, Harry soltó su muñeca y retiró su mano del pálido rostro- y ahora... abrázame... -dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Harry creyendo haber oído mal, entonces vio que Draco se cubría el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza, así que importándole un carajo si es que había escuchado mal, no pudo más y lo estrechó en sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estrechó con fuerza a Draco mientras éste se cubría el rostro con las manos; Draco se estremeció, lo odiaba... odiaba admitir que durante mucho tiempo anhelo estar de nuevo en esos brazos, que anhelaba aspirar de nuevo ese fresco aroma a jabón y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, se dejó caer de rodillas.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasa Draco? -preguntó Harry preocupado- dime... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?</p><p>-Ya hiciste mucho, Potter... -respondió Draco entre hipidos- pusiste... mi vida de cabeza... ¿Qué fue?... ¿una clase de apuesta con Weasley?</p><p>-¡No!... -respondió Harry rápidamente- ¡no fue eso, en serio!</p><p>-¿Entonces?... ¿vas a decirme que en realidad yo te gusto?... -dijo Draco intentando secar su rostro.</p><p>-¿Por qué se te hace tan increíble?... ¿es por qué durante años nos odiamos y nos agredimos?...</p><p>-Enviaste a mi padre a Azkaban...</p><p>-Y también lo saqué de ahí... yo abogué por él ante el ministerio, con mi testimonio y el de el profesor Dumbledore logró salir de ahí... además Draco... tu padre era culpable, al final se arrepintió por ti.</p><p>Draco ya no respondió, lo que menos quería era escuchar juicios sobre su padre, suficientemente culpable se sentía ya por haber disfrutado hacer el amor con Harry como para escuchar de sus propios labios, la clase de persona que era Lucius como si él mismo no lo supiera; entonces decidió que ya había dado bastante show, así que intentó ponerse de pie, pero Harry se lo impidió.</p><p>-Espera...</p><p>-¿Qué quieres, Potter?... creo que ya me humillé lo suficiente ¿No crees?</p><p>-Es que yo no quiero tu humillación... yo te quiero a ti.</p><p>Al oír eso, Draco lo miró sorprendido, la mirada de Harry reflejaba todo, menos mentira; tanto así que se sintió desconcertado, entonces recordó algo que lo hizo empujarlo con fuerza, yendo a caer este de espaldas en el lodo.</p><p>-¿¡Entonces porque te besuqueaste con la sangre sucia en la torre de astronomía?!... ¡eres un maldito mentiroso!... - sin más, se levantó enfurecido.</p><p>-¡Espera! -dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente para darle alcance- ¡eso fue a propósito!... ¡para que tú nos vieras!</p><p>-¡Si, claro!... -exclamó Draco sin dejar de caminar- y debo creer que Granger estuvo de acuerdo en tu genial plan para darme celos ¿no?</p><p>-Pues si... -dijo Harry caminando a su lado- porque ella no sabe que eres tú, -Draco se detuvo al oírlo decir eso, y al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que Harry sonreía cuando dijo: -y por lo visto... mi plan funcionó.</p><p>Al oírlo, Draco levantó la barbilla e intentó reanudar el paso, pero Harry lo detuvo y lo abrazo por la cintura sorprendiéndolo por completo.</p><p>-¿¡Pero qué...!? -exclamó Draco antes de que su boca fuera atrapada por la de Harry.</p><p>Draco intentó soltarse del abrazo, mientras la lengua de Harry intentaba entrar en su boca, pero la lucha solo duró unos cuantos segundos; él mismo abrió la boca para sentir la lengua de Harry explorar su interior, y sus brazos fueron subiendo hasta los hombros para pasarlos por el cuello.</p><p>Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza al sentir que Draco correspondía a su beso, los dos abrían la boca lo mas que podían, parecía que querían devorarse ahí mismo, entonces Draco se separó violentamente para estornudar.</p><p>-¡a-achu!</p><p>-Vámonos de aquí... -dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano- te estás resfriando.</p><p>-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Draco al ver que no se dirigían al castillo, sino hacia el sauce boxeador.</p><p>-A un lugar donde no nos molesten y podamos hablar como gente civilizada que somos.</p><p>Draco no contestó, solo miró con curiosidad como Harry tomaba varias piedras e intentaba darle en cierto lugar al árbol.</p><p>-¿Qué haces, Potter?</p><p>-Intento calmar al árbol para que nos deje pasar.</p><p>-¿Intentas noquearlo con una piedra? -dijo Draco alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Claro que no, -dijo Harry riendo por el comentario- pero si le atino a ese nudo que tiene ahí... se calmara y no nos golpeará, -después de unos cuantos intentos mas, Harry le atino al nudo y el sauce se quedó quieto- ¡vamos! -dijo tomándolo de la mano y pasando bajo el árbol hasta el familiar túnel que Harry ya conocía muy bien.</p><p>-Sígueme. -Harry entrando primero.</p><p>Después de un rato, Draco dijo:</p><p>-¡Esto es asqueroso!... ¡está lleno de telarañas!... ¡y seguramente hay ratas y toda clase de bichos!</p><p>-Pues ahora no estás muy limpio que digamos, ¿eh?</p><p>-Es tu culpa. -exclamó Draco haciendo gestos al quitarse una telaraña de la cara- ¿¡falta mucho?!... está empezando a darme claustrofobia.</p><p>-No, ya casi llegamos, -y después de soportar un buen rato las quejas de Draco, finalmente vieron una luz- llegamos.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... creía que aquí terminaría mis días. -dijo Draco malhumorado.</p><p>-Ya, no seas tan quejumbroso. -dijo Harry saliendo del túnel.</p><p>-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto Draco intrigado al tiempo que sacudía su ropa.</p><p>-Estamos en el interior de la casa de los gritos. -dijo Harry encendiendo la vieja chimenea con un pequeño hechizo.</p><p>-¿El interior de la casa de los gritos? -exclamó Draco sorprendido- entonces... estamos en...</p><p>-Si, -interrumpió Harry- en Hogsmeade.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... ¡a-achú!</p><p>-Ven, quítate esa ropa mojada. -dijo Harry caminando hacia él.</p><p>-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Draco indignado- ¡no me desnudare delante de ti!</p><p>-Vamos Draco... no veré nada que no haya visto antes.</p><p>-¡Eres un...! -dijo Draco sintiendo su cara arder.</p><p>-Bueno, te lo pondré así... somos hombres y tenemos lo mismo, ¿no?</p><p>-Pues no lo haré. -dijo Draco decidido.</p><p>-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo y necio? -dijo Harry quitándose las espinilleras.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?</p><p>-¿Cómo qué? -dijo Harry quitándose las coderas- yo no quiero enfermarme... así que yo si me quitaré la ropa mojada... pero antes...</p><p>Harry tomó su varita y convocó un hechizo para calentar la habitación, y luego procedió a terminar de desvestirse quedando solo en calzoncillos.</p><p>-Potter...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Tus calzoncillos son horribles. -dijo Draco mirando los calzoncillos rojos decorados con snitchs amarillas.</p><p>-eee... bueno... -dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros- son un regalo de Ron de Navidad... además...-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Draco- lo bueno es lo que hay dentro.</p><p>-¡Eres un vulgar y corriente! -dijo Draco.</p><p>-¡Era una broma! -dijo Harry riendo con ganas.</p><p>-Vaya bromitas. -respondió Draco comenzando a quitarse las espinilleras.</p><p>Se quitó las coderas, túnica y demás hasta quedar solo con el pantalón y una camiseta.</p><p>-Adelante... -dijo Harry dándole la espalda- no miraré.</p><p>-No lo hagas o te aplicaré un Crucio. -dijo Draco quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón, quedando solo con bóxers color negro.</p><p>-Pareces señorita, Draco... -dijo Harry riendo- aunque bueno... de eso ya no tienes nada.</p><p>-¡Cállate! -exclamó Draco avergonzado arrojándole a Harry sus pantalones mojados en la espalda haciendo que éste brincara por lo frío.</p><p>-¡No te enojes! -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de reír.</p><p>-¡Dijiste que no mirarías! -exclamó Draco al verlo acercársele.</p><p>-No, dije que no miraría... no que no tocaría... -dijo Harry sentándose junto a él en la vieja alfombra cerca de la chimenea- pero no te preocupes... solo estoy bromeando... no volveré a hacerte nada si no estás en completo acuerdo.</p><p>-Jmmm!... -gruñó Draco antes de mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>Después de un rato sin decir nada, Draco abrazó sus rodillas mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, entonces Harry dijo:</p><p>-Es por tu cabello.</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Draco sin entender.</p><p>-Todavía tienes frío por tu cabello... esta mojado y lo tienes sobre la espalda.</p><p>-Ah...</p><p>-¿Puedo?... -dijo Harry.</p><p>-eee... si. -respondió Draco dudoso.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Harry se colocó atrás de él y tiró del listón negro que sujetaba la larga cabellera, luego comenzó a desenredarla con los dedos procurando que no tocara la espalda de Draco.</p><p>-se te enredó mucho... -dijo Harry mientras metía sus dedos una y otra vez en las doradas hebras.</p><p>-Fue por todo el revuelo de allá arriba... tú nunca te peinas, ¿verdad, Potter?</p><p>-¿Para qué si de todos modos queda igual? -respondió Harry con naturalidad- desde que tengo uso de razón, el peine no ha podido conmigo.</p><p>-Me eh dado cuenta.</p><p>-Tú en cambio lo tienes muy bien cuidado... ¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Draco volviéndose- ¿Qué como seguramente no tengo nada que hacer, puedo perder mi tiempo cuidando mi cabello?</p><p>-No te enojes... no quise decir eso.</p><p>-¡Pues eso entendí! -dijo Draco quitándole su cabello de las manos y volviéndose a la chimenea.</p><p>-Eres muy complicado, ¿sabes? -dijo Harry acostándose a un lado de él y recargando su cabeza en su mano- de todo te enojas... ¿siempre eres así?</p><p>-¿Y tú siempre dices idioteces?</p><p>-Bueno, sino es como pienso, ¿Cómo eres entonces? -dijo Harry sin molestarse- es más... antes de que vuelvas a molestarte, ¿te parece bien una sesión de preguntas y respuestas?</p><p>-¿Preguntas y respuestas? -dijo Draco dudoso- pues... no se... ¿Qué podríamos preguntar?</p><p>-¡Ay Draco, hay muchas cosas por peguntar!... no digas que no tienes curiosidad.</p><p>A decir verdad, Draco tenía mucha curiosidad, así que dijo:</p><p>-De acuerdo... pero yo empiezo.</p><p>-Bien, -dijo Harry sentándose frente a él- pregunta lo que quieras.</p><p>-¿Dirás la verdad?</p><p>-Lo prometo, ¿y tú, la dirás?</p><p>-Si, también lo prometo. -dijo Draco.</p><p>-Pues dispara.</p><p>-Veamos... ¿en verdad doy la impresión de que soy un flojo?</p><p>-No das impresión de flojo... das la impresión de... -dijo Harry callándose de repente.</p><p>-¿De qué? -pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Pues...</p><p>-Dijiste que dirías la verdad.</p><p>-De acuerdo... pero no te exaltes ¿eh? -dijo Harry.</p><p>-No lo haré. -respondió Draco.</p><p>-Bien... das la impresión de ser un cabeza hueca.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?!</p><p>-¡Dijiste que no te exaltarías! -exclamó Harry alzando las manos.</p><p>-¡Pero...! -dijo Draco intentando contenerse- ¿¡porque un cabeza hueca, si saco buenas notas?!</p><p>-Yo nunca te veo estudiar.</p><p>-¡Porque estudio en mi sala común!</p><p>-Nunca te veo en la biblioteca.</p><p>-¡Porque la Señora Pince me presta los libros que quiero!</p><p>-Ah bueno... -dijo Harry intentando contener la risa- pues a mí nunca me los quiere prestar.</p><p>-¡Porque tienes manos de estomago!</p><p>-Pero en la clase de Snape te va muy bien.</p><p>-¡Porque me gusta esa clase!... ¡no soy un tarado! ¡¿Sabes?!... ¡yo si estudio!</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... lo siento... bueno, ahora me toca a mí.</p><p>-Jmmm!... claro, veamos si el rubio estúpido puede contestar.</p><p>-Dijiste que no te enojarías.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo Draco- ya no me enojaré.</p><p>-Ajá.</p><p>-¿Qué significa ese "ajá"?</p><p>-Significa que me toca preguntar. -Dijo Harry armándose de paciencia- veamos... ¿tienes novia?</p><p>-¿Novia?... -preguntó Draco alzando una ceja- claro que no... Todas son unas bobas... me aburren después de un rato.</p><p>-Eso es algo cruel, ¿no te parece?.. Digo, pobres chicas.</p><p>-¿Pobres?... se nota que no sabes de chicas, Potter, parece que no te basta tu propia experiencia.</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... ¿recuerdas el día del baile?</p><p>Vaya que si recordaba ese día, con la nube de chicas dedicándole sonrisitas idiotas y miradas de borrego degollado para que las invitara al baile y lucirlo como un trofeo.</p><p>-Si... -dijo con un suspiro- lo recuerdo.</p><p>-Pues todas las chicas que están tras de mí, no me buscan a mi... buscan el apellido "Malfoy" y la fortuna de la familia... cualquiera de ellas mataría por vivir en la mansión que algún día heredaré... y no has visto las reuniones y fiestas a las que nos invitan, ahí pasean a sus hijas como si expusieran a un caballo.</p><p>-¿¡En serio?!</p><p>-¡Claro!... a pesar de que nuestra reputación está hecha añicos, cualquiera de esas señoras daría su cabeza por tener de suegra a mi mamá... es muy desagradable... me aburro a morir cuando vamos a esas fiestas.</p><p>-Pues no vayas.</p><p>-¡Si, como no! -exclamó Draco irónico- no es así de fácil.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry- solo no vayas.</p><p>-Tengo que ir... mi papá me obliga.</p><p>-¿Tu papá?... ¿y porque, si no te gusta?</p><p>-Eres medio lento, ¿verdad, Potter?</p><p>-No lo soy... es que si no quieres ir, ¿para qué te llevan?</p><p>-Para que de una vez vaya escogiendo a la futura señora Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sintió cierta desilusión en el pecho, sin embargo solo dijo:</p><p>-¿Te están buscando una esposa?</p><p>-Ni modo que una hermana. -Respondió Draco desenredando el mismo su cabello con los dedos- ahora me toca a mí.</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Harry distraído.</p><p>-Que ahora me toca a mí preguntar... ¿estás bien, Potter?... de repente te perdiste.</p><p>-Si, estoy bien... ¿Qué me vas a preguntar? -dijo Harry encendiendo la vieja chimenea.</p><p>-mmm......</p><p>-¿Me dirás que no sabes?</p><p>-Es que nunca me había puesto a pensar en cosas así... siempre que pienso en ti, solo te veo en este entorno.</p><p>-¿Así que piensas en mí? -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¡No!... es decir... yo...</p><p>-No creí que fueras así. -dijo Harry recostándose de espaldas en la alfombra.</p><p>-¿Así como?</p><p>-Pues... así, tan tímido.</p><p>-¿Soy tímido? -dijo Draco arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-Si... y también un tanto inseguro por lo que veo.</p><p>-No digas tonterías. -exclamó Draco incómodo ante tal escrutinio.</p><p>-¿Sabes?... -continuó Harry- creo que no eres lo que pareces.... al menos no por completo.</p><p>-Pues no te entiendo. -respondió Draco mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p>-Siempre demuestras mucha seguridad en todo... todos los de tu casa te siguen...</p><p>-Me seguían... -aclaró Draco- cuando mi padre era el segundo de... bueno... ya sabes... todos veían en mí una oportunidad de sacar algo de provecho; ahora solo Gregory, Vincent, Teo, Pansy y Blaise son los únicos que me hablan, de ahí en fuera, nadie me dirige la palabra.</p><p>-¿En serio? -preguntó Harry sorprendido- no me había dado cuenta.</p><p>-No me han sacado del equipo de Quidditch porque no pueden... y porque yo no he querido salirme, me gusta jugar y soy muy bueno... no me importa si no les gusta que yo esté ahí, su opinión me importa un carajo.</p><p>-De eso sí me he dado cuenta... pero no me refiero solo a eso.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Eres diferente Draco... cuando sonríes sin ironía te ves muy diferente.</p><p>-Pues no te entiendo. -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Por qué corres? -dijo Harry tomándole una mano.</p><p>-Yo no corro. -respondió Draco sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al sentir la cálida mano de Harry en la suya.</p><p>-¿Entonces por qué te vas?</p><p>-Porque aun tengo frío y quiero acercarme más al fuego. -dijo Draco soltándose suavemente.</p><p>-Si te acercas mas te vas a rostizar... entonces, ¿vas a contarme?</p><p>-¿Contarte qué? -dijo Draco con cara de fastidio y dejándose caer de nuevo en la alfombra.</p><p>-¿Qué escondes?</p><p>-No escondo nada.</p><p>-Creo que yo lo sé.</p><p>-¿Y que sabes tú, sabelotodo? -dijo Draco mirándolo retador.</p><p>-Yo creo que lo tuyo es pura apariencia... -respondió Harry tranquilamente- es decir... eres un snob, egocéntrico y todo eso...</p><p>-Gracias. -dijo Draco sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Pero eres más sensible de lo que quieres aparentar.</p><p>-Según recuerdo... -dijo Draco- a mí me tocaba preguntar.</p><p>-La culpa la tienes tú por no preguntar nada.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -dijo Draco arrugando la nariz- veamos... ¿extrañas tu vida con los muggles?</p><p>-¿Bromeas?... ¡para nada!... era una tortura vivir con ellos.</p><p>-¿En serio? -preguntó Draco muy intrigado- ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Mis tíos odian todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, por lo tanto me detestan... vivir con Sirius es lo mejor que me ha pasado.</p><p>-¡Vaya! -exclamó Draco sorprendido- nunca lo hubiera imaginado...</p><p>-Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo. -dijo Harry tomando por la punta un mechón de cabellos rubios.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres, Potter? -respondió Draco quitándole el mechón de su mano y mirándolo suspicazmente.</p><p>-Me refiero a algo más que sexo... -dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo- me refiero a estar contigo de otra manera... ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry a Draco al ver que este se había quedado callado con el rostro ruborizado.</p><p>-Nada.</p><p>-¿Es por lo que dije del sexo?... ¡vamos, Draco!... ¡no creí que hablar de eso te apenara!</p><p>-¡No cuando lo hago con chicas!... ¡¿a poco tú muy mente abierta?!</p><p>-¿Te confieso algo? -exclamó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>-Que.</p><p>-Tú fuiste el primero.</p><p>-¡¿Ah sí?!... ¡pues no lo parecía!... no, realmente si... -corrigió Draco- fuiste un bruto.</p><p>-Lo siento. -Se disculpó Harry- siendo sincero, ni yo mismo me reconozco.</p><p>-La verdad... -dijo Draco- yo tampoco reconozco al antiguo Harry... bueno si, pero... no se...</p><p>-¿Entonces, Draco?</p><p>-¿Entonces, qué?</p><p>-Quiero algo mas... escucha, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, es más... ni con Cho.</p><p>-¿Y esa quién es?</p><p>-Eso no importa... mira, la verdad es que me siento muy bien desde que... bueno... tú y yo...</p><p>-Si, si... -interrumpió Draco avergonzado- ¿y?</p><p>-Con ella y con Ginny me sentía muy cohibido... muy inseguro... con decirte que dar un simple beso me costó como no tienes idea, en cambio contigo es muy diferente, contigo me siento... bien, demasiado diría yo, -Draco ya no respondió, solo se quedó quieto mirando el fuego- Draco...</p><p>-¿mmm...?... -exclamó Draco mirándolo.</p><p>-¿Yo te gusto?</p><p>Draco lo miró fijamente, luego dijo:</p><p>-Si... si pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es una broma tuya y de Weasley?</p><p>-¿Crees que yo te diría todo lo que te acabo de decir si fuera una broma?</p><p>-No sé, dímelo tú.</p><p>-Escucha Draco... -dijo Harry tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo fijamente- yo entiendo perfectamente lo raro de toda esta situación, no creas que no... sé que si esto hubiese sido al revés, yo pensaría que o estas chiflado o es una broma pesada... pero te juro por mis padres que no es así... no me preguntes como pasó, solo sé que me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo, conocerte, que me conozcas... en fin, estar juntos, ¿Qué piensas?... ¿te gustaría?, -Draco se quedó sin palabras; el que Harry le jurara por sus padres quitaba toda posibilidad de broma en el asunto y miró el rostro de Harry que lo miraba expectante- ¿y bien?... -continuó el Griffindor- acabas de aceptar que yo te gusto, ¿Cuál es el problema?</p><p>-Bueno... -respondió Draco confundido- yo... no sé...</p><p>-Vamos Draco... o pensaré que tienes miedo.</p><p>-¡Yo no tengo miedo, Potter! -exclamó Draco.</p><p>-Pues eso parece. -respondió Harry sonriendo, pero luego cambio su expresión a algo más serio al decir: -Quisiera que me lo dijeras de una vez, para saber qué hacer.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Para saber si ahora si debo dejarte en paz.</p><p>Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos, luego miró las brillantes esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente, entonces, mirando el fuego dijo:</p><p>-Potter...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Mi respuesta... es no.... -Harry no dijo nada, solo fue soltando las manos de Draco suavemente, entonces, el rubio Slytherin tomó las de Harry diciendo: -en decir... no quiero que me dejes en paz.</p><p>-¿mmm?</p><p>-Debo estar loco... -continuó diciendo Draco mientras miraba nerviosamente las manos de Harry- pero si... si quiero estar contigo.</p><p>-¡Rayos, Draco, me asustaste! -exclamó Harry abrazándolo efusivamente- ¡pensé que me estabas dando calabazas!... -Draco no respondió, solo fue levantando los brazos un tanto titubeante para finalmente estrechar la cintura de Harry- solo una cosa... -dijo Harry separándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.</p><p>-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco con desconfianza.</p><p>-Deja de llamarme "Potter".</p><p>-Así te llamas ¿no? -respondió Draco altivamente.</p><p>-No... Me llamo "Harry"... aunque claro, puedes llamarme "amor", "mi cielo", "corazón".... -dijo Harry con fingida solemnidad.</p><p>-"Harry" estará bien. -respondió Draco mirándolo con horror.</p><p>-¡Sabía que dirías eso! -dijo Harry riendo.</p><p>Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente recargó su mejilla en el desnudo hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos; Harry dejó de reír y apretó su mejilla contra el cabello de Draco al tiempo que apretaba el abrazo para permanecer así un buen rato, en silencio, envueltos en el agradable calorcillo del fuego de la vieja chimenea de la Casa de los Gritos.</p><p>Después de permanecer así unos momentos, Draco suspiró profundamente y dijo:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -respondió Harry acariciando el largo cabello platinado.</p><p>-Nadie va a enterarse... ¿cierto?</p><p>-¿Te molestaría mucho? -dijo Harry sin moverse de su sitio.</p><p>-Ya estuve lo suficiente en boca de todos como para comenzar de nuevo... además, tus amigos no estarían muy felices, ¿o sí?</p><p>-mmm........ Creo que no... -dijo Harry dudoso- pero ya hablaremos de eso después, por ahora quiero sentirte así... muy cerca de mi sin que te escapes.</p><p>-Yo no escapo. -dijo Draco.</p><p>-Si te escapabas... pero no discutamos... no ahora. -exclamó Harry enredando sus dedos en las suaves hebras.</p><p>Entonces Draco volvió el rostro quedando de cara con el cuello de Harry, sonrió un poco, entonces pasó la punta de su lengua por el cuello de Harry haciéndolo respingar; sonriendo más abiertamente, Draco volvió a repetir la acción, pero esta vez deteniéndose un poco más en la suave piel del Griffindor.</p><p>-Draco... -jadeo Harry- no hagas eso...</p><p>-¿Por qué? -dijo Draco abriendo mas la boca y mordiendo suavemente.</p><p>-¡Ah!... mmm........ Mejor si vuelve a hacerlo... -Draco puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry y comenzó a succionarle el cuello, Harry ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio al tiempo que sentía endurecerse algo en el interior de sus calzoncillos- Draco...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez... pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?... -dijo Draco sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-Solo...mmm........ Solo... si tú quieres...</p><p>Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se puso de frente a Harry, colocó sus dos dedos pulgares en la cintura de su ropa interior y sonriendo de manera sensual, comenzó a bajarla poco a poco; Harry solo atinó a quedarse quieto y a mirarlo como hipnotizado.</p><p>El bóxer negro fue cayendo lentamente hasta los tobillos, Draco alzo un pie y sin más, se los quitó para quedar totalmente desnudo frente a Harry, puso sus manos en sus caderas y se quedó quieto mientras decía:</p><p>-Y bien, Griffindor... ¿te gusta lo que ves?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mirada de Harry se posó en el rostro del Slytherin, sus ojos de invierno parecían más cálidos que nunca, su boca entreabierta se curvo en una pequeña sonrisa de lado; la verde mirada de Harry fue bajando lentamente por todo el cuerpo comenzando por el blanco cuello... cuello que se le antojó morder hasta marcarlo, hasta hacerlo sangrar... luego sus hombros, su pecho y los rozados pezones que deseó saborear con la lengua y los dientes, después su mirada bajo por el vientre plano y las estrechas caderas, luego se encontró de frente con el pene de Draco que comenzaba a despertar, sus ojos bajaron por las hermosas piernas del joven Malfoy recordándole como le rodearon la cintura la primera vez que le hizo el amor; gateando llegó hasta él y quedó de frente a Draco, quien permanecía de pie.</p><p>Harry tomó con una mano el encendido pene y pasó su lengua por la punta provocando que Draco contuviera la respiración, pasó la lengua por todo lo largo, dándole también pequeños besos; el miembro de Draco ya estaba totalmente despierto, entonces Harry levantó su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos grises que lo miraban anhelantes, y así, sin dejar de verse, abrió la boca e introdujo por completo el delicioso miembro que sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra estrujaba suavemente los testículos.</p><p>Al sentir la ardiente boca de Harry, Draco no pudo evitar gemir de placer, gemido que a Harry le pareció excitante, así que puso sus manos en las caderas para sujetarse bien y comenzó a chupar y a succionar el pene de Draco.</p><p>-¡Oh por Merlín!... -exclamó Draco poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Harry mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica subía por su vientre.</p><p>Harry no se detenía, el solo hecho de saber que ese delicioso miembro ahora era solo para él, le hacían sentir placer y gozo; el saber que solo su boca tocaría de esa manera al príncipe de Slytherin le hacía sentir fuerte y orgulloso, entonces Draco puso sus manos en sus hombros diciendo:</p><p>-E-espera... Harry...</p><p>-¿mmm...?... ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Harry deteniéndose preocupado.</p><p>-No... Es solo que... recuéstate en el piso... -dijo Draco.</p><p>-¿Para qué?</p><p>-Tú solo haz lo que te digo.</p><p>Harry miró el sonrojado rostro y supo que el rubor que teñían las mejillas de Draco, no se debía al fuego de la chimenea, así que sonrió y dijo:</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>Cuando Harry se acostó en la alfombra, Draco tomó su varita y transformó dos cojines viejos y sucios, en otros totalmente nuevos y limpios; le dio uno a Harry y lo hizo ponerse de costado, recargando su cabeza en el cojín; después, él mismo se acostó de lado también, pero del lado contrario, recostando su cabeza en el otro cojín; cuando Harry se encontró en esa posición, entendió la intención de Draco, así que sonriendo, volvió a retomar lo que estaba haciendo sintiendo al mismo tiempo, una húmeda y cálida sensación en su pene.</p><p>Draco había tomado el pene de Harry y lo había introducido en su boca, pero él no estuvo con contemplaciones, inmediatamente comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo con fuerza provocando dolor.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Perdón... -dijo Draco.</p><p>-No... Es que me gustó... -dijo Harry jadeante- sigue haciéndolo.</p><p>A pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos, los dos se afanaban en hacer disfrutar al otro disfrutando al mismo tiempo; Harry dejó libres sus manos sobre las bellas piernas que tenía enfrente mientras Draco, habiendo cerrado los ojos en completo deleite, seguía chupando el miembro de Harry, mientras sus manos estrujaban las firmes nalgas del león dorado.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín, Harry!... -murmuró Draco- ¡estas delicioso!</p><p>-mmm...... -gimió Harry sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al tiempo que separaba las rodillas para darle espacio a Draco que comenzaba a morderle la ingle y el interior de los muslos.</p><p>Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta, que Harry se sintió que ya no podía más y se corrió en el rostro de Draco.</p><p>-¡Ahhhhh!... mmm...... oh, lo... lo siento Draco... -dijo Harry dejando caer su cabeza en el cojín con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-No importa... dijo Draco pasando su lengua por los labios y limpiando su mejilla con su antebrazo- me gusta que disfrutes...</p><p>-Si... gracias... -respondió Harry aun con los ojos cerrados- pero ¿y tú?...</p><p>-Yo estoy bien... -dijo Draco calmando su respiración.</p><p>-No... -exclamó Harry dejando el pene de Draco- quiero que termines conmigo... -así que se levantó y se acercó a Draco quien permanecía recostado en el cojín y comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que el Slytherin cerraba los ojos.</p><p>Harry fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los rozados pezones, los cuales endureció con su lengua pasándola alrededor para luego morderlos suavemente, primero uno y luego el otro arrancándole gemidos a Draco.</p><p>-¡Aaaah!... Harry....</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Harry mientras succionaba un rozado pezón.</p><p>-mmm...... si... si... -respondió Draco echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en la negra y suave cabellera azabache; entonces Harry, con una pierna, separó las de Draco, quien abrió los ojos y dijo:</p><p>-mmm...... ¿se... puede saber que haces?</p><p>-¿No es obvio?... -respondió Harry tomando su propio pene para endurecerlo al tiempo que seguía muy entretenido en el pecho de Draco.</p><p>El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la vorágine de sensaciones provocadas por la lengua y los labios de Harry, quien al levantar la vista y verlo con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos sintió su pene endurecerse de nuevo; entonces lo coloco en la rozada entrada de Draco, quien al sentirlo, abrió los ojos inmediatamente.</p><p>-¡Espera!...</p><p>-¿mmm...?... -exclamó Harry sin dejar de mordisquear un pezón y de acomodarse entre las piernas abiertas de Draco.</p><p>-¿Qué crees que haces?</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Draco?... -dijo Harry dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo- pensé que estabas de acuerdo.</p><p>-Pues sí, pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-Harry... tú nunca me preparas... -dijo Draco sin mostrar enojo en la voz- tú siempre llegas y a lo que vas.</p><p>-Pensé que te gustaba. -respondió Harry un tanto decepcionado.</p><p>-Y me gusta... -dijo Draco acomodando un mechón en la frente de Harry- Pero... bueno... duele ¿sabes?... y yo no soy muy afecto al dolor.</p><p>-Si, recuerdo el golpe que te acomodo Hermione. -exclamo Harry pensativo.</p><p>-Eso no viene al caso, -dijo Draco arrugando el ceño- el caso es... que, bueno...</p><p>-Entiendo... -respondió Harry sonriendo tiernamente- y lamento ser tan troglodita.</p><p>Draco sonrió cuando Harry le acarició una mejilla, para luego recibir un tierno beso en los labios, entonces le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras permitía que Harry recorriera el interior de su boca con la lengua.</p><p>Las manos de Harry recorrieron la blanca espalda de arriba para abajo, luego, con una mano quito el rubio cabello del cuello de Draco para tapizarlo a besos; las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a acelerarse mientras sus temperamentos subían de nuevo.</p><p>-¡Oh Draco!... -susurró Harry mientras le mordía un lóbulo- me encantas...</p><p>-No te detengas... -murmuró Draco aferrándose a Harry- sigue, sigue... tu piel junto a la mía... me vuelve loco...</p><p>Harry lo recostó mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, desde su torso hasta sus caderas, ya ahí separó sus piernas y se inclinó para besar el interior de sus muslos, luego se agacho mas para tocar con la lengua el perineo de Draco haciéndolo retorcerse sobre la vieja alfombra, luego se metió un dedo a la boca para llenarlo de saliva, dedo que dirigió a la entrada de Draco, y que suavemente fue introduciendo.</p><p>-mmm...... -gimió Draco arrugando el ceño sin abrir los ojos; Harry lo observó mientras continuaba introduciendo su dedo poco a poco.</p><p>La pequeña entrada se resistía instintivamente a pesar del deseo de Draco, por eso Harry se llenó de paciencia y continuó dilatándolo suavemente mientras besaba sus piernas; después metió dos dedos.</p><p>-Aaah... -se quejó Draco bajito, por lo que Harry tomó su pene y comenzó a chuparlo y a lamerlo nuevamente para distraerlo del dolor además de que le fascinaba hacer aquello; al cabo de unos instantes, Draco dijo entre jadeos:</p><p>-Ya... Harry...</p><p>Harry sacó sus dedos suavemente y cerró las piernas de Draco para ponerlo de costado; el pequeño Malfoy se dejaba hacer entre las manos de Harry dócilmente, esto volvía loco al Griffindor quien al tener así al príncipe de las serpientes, simple y sencillamente hacía hervir su sangre.</p><p>Sin embargo contuvo el deseo de poseerlo salvajemente; así que se hincó, levanto una pierna de Draco y la recargó en su hombro dejando la otra entre sus rodillas, tomó su pene con una mano y lo acercó a la rosada entrada comenzando a empujar suavemente.</p><p>Draco suspiró y recargó una mano en la alfombra al lado de su rostro mientras sentía como el pene de Harry iba penetrándolo poco a poco.</p><p>Gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro de Harry, la sensación de los músculos internos rechazando su intromisión provocaba en él el deseo de partirlo en dos, pero se contenía sabiendo que pronto podría moverse dentro de Draco, quien permanecía quieto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos.</p><p>Cuando se lo hubo metido todo, Harry se quedó quieto disfrutando de la sensación, entonces comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás... en un delicioso vaivén haciendo que Draco cerrara los puños al sentir el pene de Harry salir y entrar en él provocándole sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo.</p><p>-mmm...... -gimió el chico de cabello rubio mientras mordía sus labios.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Harry mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas- que rico aprietas...</p><p>-Y tú... que rico me la metes... -respondió Draco sosteniéndose del suelo al tiempo que Harry comenzaba a penetrarlo con más fuerza.</p><p>Harry ya no dijo nada, solo bajo la pierna de Draco y lo colocó en cuatro, puso sus manos en sus caderas para sujetarse y seguir penetrándolo con fuerza; Draco cerraba los puños al sentir el pene de Harry penetrarlo hasta lo más profundo, las fuerzas lo abandonaban al sentirse avasallado por sensaciones orgásmicas a tal punto que recargo sus codos en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza para recargar su frente en la alfombra.</p><p>Harry lo mantenía con las rodillas abiertas y él entre ellas, separándole las piernas, encajándose en él en un desquiciado frenesí moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de las embestidas.</p><p>-¡Draco!... ¡oh Draco!...</p><p>-¡Dame más!... ¡no... Pares!</p><p>-¡Si!... ¡si!... ¡aaaah!...</p><p>-¡Harry...! ¡Voy a...!</p><p>-¡Yo también...!</p><p>-¡Ah! .... -gritaron al unísono al correrse al mismo tiempo, Draco en la alfombra y Harry dentro de él para luego dejarse caer completamente agotados.</p><p>Permanecieron así unos minutos, no supieron cuantos, hasta que sus respiraciones comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, entonces Harry salió despacio de Draco y acomodando los cojines, recargó su cabeza en ellos y luego envolvió a Draco en abrazo haciéndolo recostarse en su brazo.</p><p>-mmm...... -murmuró Draco con los ojos cerrados- que bien hueles...</p><p>-Y tú... -dijo Harry cerrando los ojos- que bien sabes...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Draco despertó, lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Harry, levantó la mirada y lo encontró dormido, cuidando de no despertarlo, se soltó y se recargo en un codo mientras lo observaba dormir.</p><p>-Harry... -pensó mientras acomodaba suavemente los negros y húmedos mechones del rostro- ¿qué es lo que he hecho?... esto no está nada bien... -pensó exhalando un profundo suspiro de desaliento- nada, nada bien... acepte estar contigo, pero... ¿para qué?... ¿con que fin?... esto no nos llevará a nada, ya no hay guerra... al menos no una que provoque tantas victimas...</p><p>-mmm...... -gimió Harry entre sueños provocando en Draco una sonrisa.</p><p>-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que haría el amor contigo... y lo que es mas... que lo disfrutaría tanto, le hubiera aplicado un Crucio... ¿Cómo puedes tú, tonto Griffindor, gustarme tanto? -pensó Draco recostándose en el pecho de Harry- bueno, solo me gustas... no estoy enamorado de ti... no puedo enamorarme de ti... eso es imposible. -pensó Draco mordiéndose un labio.</p><p>-mmm...... ¿Draco?... -murmuró Harry sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-¿A quién esperabas?... -respondió Draco- ¿a McGonagall?</p><p>-Que tonto... -dijo Harry riendo por el comentario- Draco...</p><p>-¿Si? -respondió Draco dejándose abrazar por Harry.</p><p>-Me gustas... me gustas mucho.</p><p>-Eso ya me lo habías dicho. -respondió Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa.</p><p>-Si, pero quiero decirlo de nuevo... ¿sabes por qué?</p><p>-No, ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque me siento muy contento.</p><p>-¿Ah sí? -dijo Draco levantando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente- ¿y por qué?</p><p>-Porque... -dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en la respingada nariz- finalmente eres mío...</p><p>-¿Tuyo?... lo siento Potter, pero yo no soy de nadie. -respondió Draco intentando pegarle un mordisco en el dedo.</p><p>-Eso dices ahora... -dijo Harry quitando rápidamente el dedo- pero acabarás enamorándote de mí con demencia.</p><p>-Demencia es lo que tienes ahora... yo no me enamoro de nadie.</p><p>-Ajá... pero no cuentas con mi genial sentido del humor, mi fabuloso encanto e ingenio y...</p><p>-Y tú pésimo gusto al vestir. -interrumpió Draco.</p><p>-Bueno, eso no importa... tú te encargarás de quitarme la ropa, ¿no?</p><p>-Eres imposible, Potter... -respondió Draco sonriendo al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.</p><p>Durante unos minutos permanecieron callados, Harry enredando y desenredando sus dedos en las brillantes y largas hebras rubias; y Draco, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.</p><p>-Ya no hay luz afuera, -dijo Harry sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- creo que ya anocheció... ¿dormimos aquí?</p><p>-¿¡Que ya anocheció?! -exclamó Draco levantándose de repente- ¡Harry!... ¡el partido!...</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -respondió Harry levantándose también- ¿Qué habrá pasado?</p><p>-¿¡Cómo qué?! -dijo Draco tomando su ropa y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible- ¡el partido sigue!... ¡solo puede concluir si se atrapa la snitch o si los capitanes de ambos equipos acuerdan darlo por terminado!</p><p>-¡Eso ya lo sé! -respondió Harry vistiéndose también a toda prisa- ¿¡que es lo que diremos?!</p><p>-No lo sé, cerebrito... usa tu fabuloso ingenio. -Dijo Draco mientras buscaba algo por el suelo- ¿Dónde demonios quedo mi cinta?</p><p>Harry ya no contestó, estaba muy ocupado poniéndose su equipo de Quidditch; después de unos momentos y sin haber encontrado la dichosa cinta, ambos chicos estaban vestidos.</p><p>-¿Y ahora?... -dijo Draco- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?</p><p>-¿Cómo que como?... pues por dónde venimos... vamos.</p><p>-¿Por ahí?... -dijo Draco haciendo muecas.</p><p>-Pues sí, ¿Qué esperabas, el expreso a Hogwarts?</p><p>-Pues no, pero...</p><p>-¡Anda que ya es tarde! -exclamo Harry impaciente al ver que Draco no se movía de su lugar.</p><p>-Es que...</p><p>-Draco... vamos ya, ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-No quiero entrar ahí... esta muy oscuro y lleno de bichos. -dijo finalmente Draco cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-¿¡Que no...?! -Repitió Harry con la boca abierta- ¿¡Draco, estás loco?!... ¡es muy tarde, ya deben estar buscándonos!</p><p>-¡Lo sé, Harry, pero ese lugar no me gusta!</p><p>-A ver... -dijo impaciente- ¿quieres que le ponga flores?</p><p>-No seas sarcástico... no te queda. -respondió Draco cada vez de mas mal humor.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿de qué otra forma se dignaría usted a entrar en ese lugar, joven Malfoy?</p><p>-¡Pues no sé!... ¿Qué no podemos simplemente salir de la casa y ya?</p><p>-Si ¿y llegar hasta mañana a Hogwarts y por la entrada principal?</p><p>-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!... ¡pero tú vas primero!</p><p>-No pensaba echarte primero. -respondió Harry con expresión de ser eso lo más obvio del mundo.</p><p>-Pues vamos ya.</p><p>Harry apagó el fuego y se dirigió a la entrada del túnel seguido por Draco, quien encendió su varita a la par de Harry, quien entró primero.</p><p>A medio camino, una angustia aplastante comenzó a sofocar a Draco, esa oscuridad le recordaba los días en que Voldemort habitó en su casa, la angustia de esperar que en cualquier momento lo llamase para torturar a alguien como lo obligó a hacer varias veces o bien, ver morir a sus padres; un sudor frío comenzó a escurrir por su rostro y sin poder mas, se quedó quieto.</p><p>Harry siguió avanzando sin ver hacia atrás, finalmente dio una ojeada sobre su hombro para ver si Draco no se había rezagado, se detuvo al ver que lo había perdido de vista.</p><p>-Demonios... -exclamó molesto dándose vuelta con gran dificultad- lo que me faltaba... -regreso el trecho avanzado hasta que finalmente lo vio- Te pasas Draco, ¿no que querías salir rápido de aquí?... ¿Draco?- Pero Draco no respondía, así que preocupado se acercó más a él- ¿Draco, estas bien?</p><p>-El... El... -susurró Draco con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.</p><p>-¿Eh?... -exclamó Harry acercando su oído.</p><p>-El... el que no debe... ser nombrado...</p><p>-¿Voldemort? -dijo Harry extrañado.</p><p>-¡No digas su nombre! -exclamó Draco soltando su varita y ocultando su cabeza en sus brazos- no digas su nombre... él puede oírlo...</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Harry sorprendido- Draco, él no puede oírnos... él ya está muerto.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡él me llamará!... ¡me llamará para matar y torturar a alguien!... ¡y si no lo hago...!</p><p>Harry se sorprendió al escucharlo, él pensaba que Draco solo había sido amenazado con obligarlo a torturar a alguien, eso supuso cuando vio a Ollivander ser torturado por Voldemort, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo había visto todo, de que en realidad ignoraba muchas cosas.</p><p>-Draco, tranquilo... -dijo Harry acercándose a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro.</p><p>-¡No!... si me tocas, él sabrá...</p><p>-No Draco, mírame... -dijo Harry tomándole la barbilla- mírame, soy Harry... estas en un túnel y estás conmigo... nada va a pasarte por que él está muerto y yo estoy contigo.</p><p>-¿Harry?... -repitió Draco como saliendo de un sueño.</p><p>-Si... tranquilo, todo está bien. -Dijo Harry- dame la mano... te sacaré de aquí.</p><p>-No...</p><p>-Vamos, falta muy poco... ¿no quieres ver la luna?</p><p>-¿La... la luna?</p><p>-Si... -dijo Harry tomando la varita tirada y la mano de Draco- hoy hay luna llena... perfecta para decir poesía... ¿te gusta la poesía?</p><p>-S-si... -respondió titubeante Draco.</p><p>-A mi no... Pero tú me enseñaras buenos poemas, ¿verdad Draco? -dijo Harry mientras lo colocaba con dificultad delante de él- ¿sabes muchos?</p><p>-Si... si me sé muchos... -respondió Draco comenzando a gatear por delante de Harry.</p><p>-Perfecto... ¿podrías recitarme alguno?</p><p>-No...</p><p>-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar. -dijo Harry sin detenerse.</p><p>-Es que... no recuerdo ninguno en este momento. -dijo Draco, quien al levantar la vista y ver la profunda oscuridad que había frente a él, se quedo pasmado.</p><p>-Toma tu varita... -dijo Harry al darse cuenta- te iluminará, -pero Draco seguía quieto- Vamos Draco, tú puedes, ya falta poco.</p><p>-¿Poco? -repitió Draco en un susurro.</p><p>-Si, solo un par de metros más.</p><p>Draco se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar hacia la oscuridad que tenía enfrente, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, avanzo a ciegas; pronto, una ligera brisa le acaricio el rostro, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos hasta que casi cae por lo irregular del terreno.</p><p>-Cuidado. -Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse- ¿estás bien?</p><p>-¡Si, estoy bien! -respondió Draco soltándose bruscamente sorprendiendo a Harry con esa reacción.</p><p>-¡Oye!... ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-¡No... Vuelvo a entrar a ese maldito lugar!... -exclamó Draco intentando controlar el temblor de su voz- ¿¡oíste?!</p><p>-Discúlpame, pero yo no sabía que tenías claustrofobia.</p><p>-¡No soy claustrofóbico! -dijo Draco cada vez mas enojado, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, la misma sensación de aquellos días, y estar así ante Harry Potter no le gustaba nada a pesar de la relación que ya habían entablado.</p><p>-Pues pareciera que sí. -dijo Harry sin afán de ofender.</p><p>-¡Te digo que no lo soy! -gritó Draco.</p><p>-¡Esta bien, cálmate!... no lo eres y ya... -dijo Harry acercándosele y dándole la mano- ¿nos vamos?</p><p>-Yo puedo solo. -respondió Draco rechazándolo y comenzando a caminar.</p><p>-Cuidado, el sauce...</p><p>-¡Ya lo vi, no estoy ciego! -interrumpió Draco buscando con la vista el nudo del árbol.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Harry comenzando a fastidiarse- ¿Por qué no te calmas y hablamos de esto?</p><p>-No hay tiempo... -respondió Draco sin mirarlo- además no hay nada de qué hablar.</p><p>Harry decidió no insistir por el momento, así que paralizaron al árbol golpeando el nudo y salieron rápidamente de ahí; ya lejos del sauce, Draco elevó su varita diciendo:</p><p>-¡Accio Nimbus 2001! -en cuestión de segundos, la escoba de Draco apareció por los aires yendo a dar a su mano- vámonos... con esta oscuridad será difícil ver la snitch. -pero al montarse, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, cosa que divirtió a Harry, quien sin embargo no dijo nada más que:</p><p>-De acuerdo... vámonos.</p><p>-No pienso darte tregua, Potter.</p><p>-¿Y crees que yo sí, Malfoy? -respondió Harry dando una pequeña patada en el suelo.</p><p>Al elevarse por los aires, los dos buscadores se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch; con el viento golpeando su cara, Draco comenzó a tranquilizarse, en el fondo sabía que Harry nunca quiso incomodarlo y comenzó a sentir remordimientos, pero pedir disculpas... nunca... después de todo, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, entonces giró su rostro para mirarlo, lo vio tan serio que sintió un nudo en el estomago.</p><p>Entonces Harry lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron, vio a Malfoy sonreírle tímidamente para luego volver la vista hacia el frente; sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, Harry supo que a Malfoy se le había pasado el coraje, quiso enojarse con él, sin embargo, sabía que Draco tampoco había actuado así por capricho, en verdad se había aterrorizado, lo que lo hizo recordar su rostro en Malfoy Manor cuando Voldemort torturaba a Ollivander, le recordó que aparte de la gente del bando de los "buenos", había gente que también había sido lastimada, entre ellos, Draco Malfoy; además, verlo volar así, con el cabello suelto jugando en pleno capricho del viento, sus mejillas sonrosadas por lo mismo, le hicieron bajar la cabeza sonriendo en señal de derrota.</p><p>-Maldito Draco... ya me imagino las que me esperan contigo...</p><p>-¡Ya llegamos! -dijo de pronto Draco.</p><p>Si, el campo de Quidditch estaba a la vista, pero ¿Qué hacer ahora?</p><p>-Llegaremos por extremos opuestos, -dijo Draco- lo que diremos será que perseguimos la snitch todo este tiempo.</p><p>-¿De verdad crees que se la van a tragar?</p><p>-No, mejor diremos que tuvimos sexo toda la tarde en la casa de los gritos... ¿crees que eso si nos lo crean? -dijo Draco seriamente mirando a Harry para luego estallar en carcajadas.</p><p>Harry hizo lo mismo, y eso hicieron durante unos minutos para luego tranquilizarse.</p><p>-No queda de otra, -dijo Harry- eso diremos... y ahora...</p><p>-Y ahora... -repitió Draco.</p><p>-Juguemos.</p><p>-Juguemos. -repitió de nuevo Draco antes de separarse y dirigirse a otro extremo del campo de Quidditch y así llegar por distintos lugares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se dirigió a toda velocidad al lado contrario al que se dirigía Harry, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, ¿cómo irían los marcadores?... ¿cómo justificar su ausencia?... cierto que le importaba un comino la opinión de los demás, pero si algún rumor relacionado con Potter llegaba a los oídos de su padre, podría darse por muerto; así que en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar, ni siquiera sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido, lo que si sabía era que tomando en cuenta que la altura que pueden alcanzar los jugadores no está sujeta a restricciones, podían alegar que se la pasaron persiguiendo a la snitch a una altura cada vez más elevada, cierto que esa versión era totalmente inverosímil a menos que la snitch hubiese volado hasta la estratósfera, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a decir la verdad; así que volando hacia el otro extremo, también subía cada vez más.</p><p>En cuestión de minutos, el aire se sintió más helado y el viento soplaba con más fuerza; Harry pensaba muy similar respecto a subir los más alto posible para sostener la versión de que se pasaron las horas peleando por la snitch, así que también enfiló hacia arriba; pronto los dos contendientes se encontraron a gran distancia, donde apenas se veían debido a la gran nubosidad, se acercaron hasta quedar a unos veinte metros; Draco vio a Harry como nunca lo había visto en el campo de juego, se preguntó cómo es que nunca había notado que bien se veía con la túnica escarlata y equipo de Quidditch puesto, esos pantalones blancos ahora manchados de barro, hacían lucir sus piernas y su trasero de una manera que le quitaba el aliento, y su forma de jugar confirmaban la famosa teoría acerca de que si quieres saber que tan bueno es alguien en la cama, observa que tan bueno es en el Quidditch, y definitivamente Harry era muy bueno en el Quidditch.</p><p>Se quedaron quietos un momento, mirándose a lo lejos fijamente, la piel blanca de Draco relucía como perla a la poca luz de luna, mientras el viento jugaba salvaje con su cabello provocando que Harry sintiera nuevamente deseos de enredar sus manos en ella; se fueron acercando hasta quedar con sus escobas lado a lado; con los dedos descubiertos de su mano enguantada, Draco le toco el rostro suavemente, luego acercó su rostro y pasó su lengua por los labios de Harry delineándolos suavemente para después meterla en su boca; Harry correspondió el beso al tiempo que deslizaba una mano debajo de la túnica verde, pero Draco la apartó diciendo:</p><p>-Calma Potter... aun tenemos un partido que jugar.</p><p>-No calientes el agua sino te vas a meter a bañar.</p><p>-¿Me lo harías aquí mismo? -preguntó Draco riendo.</p><p>-Soy muy hábil en la escoba. -respondió Harry con petulancia.</p><p>-Estás loco.</p><p>-¿Quieres ver cuánto? -preguntó Harry chupándole el lóbulo de una oreja.</p><p>-No, gracias... -dijo Draco cerrando los ojos al tiempo que un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda- una snitch me espera.</p><p>-Eres un aguafiestas. -dijo Harry recargando su frente con la de Draco- pero desde ahora te digo que no esperes misericordia de mi parte, en cuestiones de Quidditch soy implacable, no por el hecho de que hacer el amor contigo sea delicioso, creas que te dejare ganar.</p><p>-¿Y quién necesita que lo dejes ganar, San Potter? -replicó Draco sonriendo- ya antes te he ganado... lo volveré a hacer.</p><p>-¿Cuantas?... ¿una de mil?</p><p>-Solo has tenido suerte, eso es todo. -respondió Draco de forma petulante.</p><p>-¿Eso crees? -dijo Harry alzando una ceja y separándose unos centímetros de Draco.</p><p>-Ajá... yo creo que... -pero Draco ya no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento, algo pasó entre sus rostros a gran velocidad.</p><p>-¡Demonios!... -exclamó Harry tocándose la nariz- ¿acaso eso fue...?</p><p>-¡La snitch! -dijo Draco sorprendido- ¡ahí esta!</p><p>Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Draco y vio que efectivamente la snitch estaba ahí, suspendida en el aire por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer nuevamente volando hacia abajo.</p><p>Los dos magos la miraron estupefactos, luego voltearon a verse, se sonrieron mutuamente y acto seguido se dejaron caer en picada al mismo tiempo en pos de la pequeña pelota dorada.</p><p>El viento parecía cortar la piel de la cara, o al menos eso sentían de lo helado que estaba, sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que los dos buscadores se lanzaran en busca de la victoria, y aunque su atención estaba en la snitch, no pudieron hacer caso omiso a la oleada de gritos que se dejaron escuchar de repente.</p><p>Todo el colegio los vio bajar de entre las nubes a una gran velocidad, ya todos los estudiantes estaban abrigados a causa del frío y el campo estaba iluminado por grandes bolas de fuego que se sostenían en el aire, ambos equipos se quedaron quietos por unos momentos al ver a sus buscadores y capitanes aparecer de repente; pero Draco y Harry solo tenían ojos para la snitch dorada que continuaba su camino hacia abajo.</p><p>Los dos buscadores iban a la par en su vertiginosa caída, tal parecía que la snitch no se detendría hasta tocar el suelo, y a pesar de la sorpresa que ambos chicos ocasionaron con tan repentina desaparición y aparición, todos contuvieron la respiración al verlos acercarse al suelo cada vez más; ambos estaban realizando un aparente "Amago de Wronski", pero no para engañar al otro jugador y hacerlo estrellarse, ya que los dos iban tras un objetivo perfectamente localizado; solo que a pocos metros de llegar al suelo, Malfoy tiró de su escoba y levantó el vuelo para evitar estrellarse; Harry ya se imaginaba con la snitch en la mano cuando de pronto esta hizo un giro repentino y salió disparada hacia un lado.</p><p>Llenos de contrariedad por sus respectivas jugadas frustradas, los dos levantaron el vuelo en busca de la snitch, solo entonces repararon en lo que les rodeaba; lo que les rodeaba era un grupo de ceñudos y mal encarados jugadores que los miraban con cara de pocos amigos; torciendo la boca, Draco se elevó mas sin prestar más atención al mal humor de sus compañeros; Harry en cambio se sintió un tanto avergonzado al verlos a todos con rostros agotados y amoratados por la larga jornada de juego.</p><p>-No creo que mueran por unos cuantos golpes. -pensó Draco alzando los hombros y no dándole más importancia al asunto- Lo que si me gustaría saber... es el marcador.</p><p>Harry entre tanto, decidió centrar toda su atención en localizar a la snitch, atraparla lo más pronto posible y así terminar el juego para que todos pudiesen irse a descansar incluyéndolo a él.</p><p>Pasó una hora más en la que los menguados ánimos del público se habían encendido de nuevo y no dejaban de vitorear a su equipo favorito.</p><p>Draco estaba agotado y lo único que quería era irse a dormir, así que también se afanaba en encontrar la pelota dorada, no porque en otras ocasiones le pusiera menos entusiasmo, era solo que ya no aguantaba estar montado en la escoba un momento más.</p><p>-Maldita pelota desgraciada... -pensó molesto buscándola con la vista por todas partes- Cuando te atrape te voy a desaparecer. -Entonces vio a Harry enfilar rápidamente hacia un extremo del campo y supo que se debía a que había localizado la snitch, así que fue tras él, sin embargo Harry tenía esa habilidad tan detestada por Draco de ser un cazador más hábil, así que a pesar de que la snitch había vuelto a escapar, Harry la localizaba de inmediato. -¡Maldición! -exclamó Draco contrariado- ¿acaso tiene un maldito localizador? -En eso, el marcador en voz de un narrador, estudiante de Ravenclaw se dejó escuchar- ¡Eso es!... -pensó de repente; así que dejando por unos instantes su búsqueda de la snitch, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su equipo gritándoles: ¡rápido!... ¡"Cabeza de Halcón"!...</p><p>Tanto los cazadores como los golpeadores lo miraron como si hubiese perdido un tornillo, sin embargo, al ser él el capitán, lo obedecieron rápidamente para tomar la posición "Cabeza de Halcón", que es una formación de ataque en la que los cazadores se colocan imitando una punta de flecha y vuelan juntos en dirección a los postes y sirve para intimidar al equipo adversario y apartar a los otros jugadores; cuando hicieron eso, Draco reinició su búsqueda de la snitch, pero al comprender la intención de aquella jugada, el equipo de Slytherin, con renovados bríos, se lanzó a marcar el tanto que necesitaban.</p><p>Harry no ponía atención a nada que no fuera la snitch, hasta que por fin la encontró en el centro del campo, muy por encima de todos, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella; pero Draco también la había visto, así que enfiló su escoba hacia allá, todos miraban expectantes, aunque ya no sabían hacia donde voltear; a los buscadores o a los cazadores de Slytherin; lo que si era un hecho, era que todos los jugadores estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo.</p><p>La snitch zigzagueó perseguida por los buscadores, hasta que la innata habilidad de Harry se sobrepuso al buscador de Slytherin y finalmente cerró sus dedos sobre la pequeña pelota alada.</p><p>Un rugido ensordecedor se dejo escuchar en el campo; el juego finalmente había terminado; sintiéndose feliz por su triunfo, volteó a ver a Malfoy quien lo miraba... ¿sonriendo?... y como no queriendo la cosa, voló cerca de él y le preguntó en voz baja:</p><p>-¿Sonríes porque yo gane?... ¿acaso estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta tuya?</p><p>-No tarado... -respondió Draco descendiendo lentamente- me río de ti, porque aunque tú atrapaste la snitch, Slytherin ganó el partido.</p><p>-¿Cómo?... -exclamó Harry sorprendido- ¿cómo que Slytherin ganó?</p><p>-Ajá... -respondió Draco sin dejar de sonreír- el marcador estaba con quinientos cuarenta puntos a nuestro favor mientras ustedes contaban con tan solo trescientos noventa...</p><p>-Trescientos noventa mas ciento cincuenta... -dijo Harry haciendo cuentas- Dan quinientos cuarenta puntos...</p><p>-Así es... y con la última jugada, Slytherin encesto dos veces dándonos veinte puntos más.</p><p>-Acumulando quinientas sesenta puntos.</p><p>-Si, -dijo Draco sonriendo de manera petulante- Y ahora, Harry Potter, el niño- que- vivió- para ser- un perdedor... debo irme, mi cansado y dolorido culo, merece un buen descanso.</p><p>A pesar de haber perdido, Harry sonrió, se sentía bien a pesar de lo que sabía le esperaba en la sala común de Griffindor, así que dijo:</p><p>-Adelante, ve a celebrar con tu equipo, que estas victorias contra nosotros son escasas.</p><p>-¿Celebrar con mi equipo?... ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?... me detestan, pero no importa, eso viene valiéndome un soberano cacahuate, y ahora separémonos, empiezan a fijarse en nosotros.</p><p>Los dos buscadores descendieron al pasto para finalmente dirigirse a los vestidores; los estudiantes de Slytherin armaban revuelo mientras que los jugadores sonreían satisfechos a pesar de sentirse agotados. Draco pasó entre ellos sin siquiera mirarlos, y en vez de dirigirse a los vestidores, se fue directamente al castillo al baño de los prefectos; necesitaba tranquilidad para relajarse, y en las duchas y en su sala común no lo lograría, así que fue a encerrarse a esos baños aunque ya no fuera prefecto para tomar un merecido baño de burbujas.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Harry se dirigió a las duchas siendo muy consciente de que era observado con mala cara por muchos de sus compañeros; pero se sentía muy cansado como para preocuparse por eso en esos momentos, así que sin decir nada a nadie, se despojo de su equipo de Quidditch y se baño rápidamente para irse a refugiar a su habitación.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el baño de prefectos, sumergido en caliente y espumosa agua, Draco descansaba recostado en la gran tina con los ojos cerrados; a pesar de haber ganado el partido, no se sentía satisfecho por no haber sido él el que atrapara la snitch, sin embargo, otros recuerdos invadieron su mente haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios; después de un buen rato, decidió salir del agua para finalmente poder irse a dormir; cuando entro a la sala común, toda la algarabía que había, ceso de repente ante su llegada, pero como si nada pasara, se fue directamente a su habitación para encontrarse con alguien recostado en su cama.</p><p>-Blaise, quítate de mi cama, quiero dormir.</p><p>-Ya Draco... -exclamó sonriente el chico de color mientras continuaba recostado en la cama recargado en un codo- ¿Qué pasó haya arriba?</p><p>-¿Qué pasó de qué? -respondió Draco sacando un pijama de su baúl.</p><p>-Allá arriba... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?</p><p>-El estúpido de Potter me lanzó un hechizo... todo se detuvo, fue muy extraño en realidad.</p><p>-¿Un hechizo?... ¿el "salvador del mundo" te hizo eso? -exclamó Blaise alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Si... bueno, -añadió Draco sonriendo- después de que recibió un muy merecido hechizo mío.</p><p>-¡Ah bueno! -exclamó riendo Blaise- ya lo decía yo... ¿y qué hechizo usó? O más bien ¿Cómo fue que no cayeron?</p><p>-¡Yo que sé, Blaise!... -exclamó Draco exasperado- No me detuve a preguntarle, lo que sí sé con seguridad es que lo detesto más que nunca y no volverá a tomarme desprevenido, ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy, pero muy cansado.</p><p>-Que genio. -Respondió Blaise levantándose de la cama- Pero te mereces ese descanso si hiciste que Potter la pasara mal allá arriba.</p><p>-¿Mal? -pensó Draco reprimiendo una sonrisa- Para nada...</p><p>Mientras tanto, Harry llegaba a la sala común de Griffindor, en donde había una gran concurrencia a pesar de haber perdido el partido; al verlo entrar, muchos guardaron silencio, pero Harry, muerto de cansancio como estaba, poco le importó, lo que hizo fue dirigirse directamente a su habitación, en donde al entrar, se dio cuenta de que descansar sería lo último que haría esa noche.</p><p>-Harry... -exclamó Hermione sentada en la cama de Ron junto a éste- ¿Qué rayos pasó allá arriba?</p><p>-Si, ¿Qué pasó? -intervino Ron- si no fuera porque "aquel" ya está muerto, Dumbledore hubiese desplegado todo un batallón de búsqueda.</p><p>-¿Tuviste problemas con Malfoy, Harry?</p><p>Harry suspiró con desaliento, ya sabía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capitulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con gesto cansado, Harry se dejó caer en la cama quedando acostado de espaldas con los pies en el suelo y diciendo:</p><p>-Chicos, ¿podríamos hablar luego?... me muero de sueño.</p><p>-¿Pero no puedes contarnos nada, Harry? -insistió Hermione- ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?</p><p>-¡Y que cosas me hizo! -pensó Harry con los ojos cerrados reprimiendo una sonrisa.</p><p>-Si el maldito hurón te hizo algo, la va a pagar el muy cretino... -exclamó Ron mientras apretaba los puños- Parece que finalmente esta sacando el ardor que tiene de que su "Señor Tenebroso" haya sido derrotado por ti.</p><p>-No pasó nada, -dijo finalmente Harry levantándose y recargándose en los codos- solo que se nos fue el tiempo buscando la snitch cada vez más alto.</p><p>-¿En serio?... -exclamó Hermione alzando una ceja- ¿y de casualidad no se encontraron con algún transbordador espacial?</p><p>-Podría ser... -respondió Harry levantándose para sacar de su baúl, su ropa de cama- pero como estaba muy ocupado lanzándole a Malfoy algunos hechizos, la verdad ni me fijé.</p><p>-¡Así que yo tenía razón! -saltó Ron- ¡el mugroso hurón desteñido te hizo algo!</p><p>-Bueno... pues... --respondió Harry titubeante- si les digo algo... ¿prometen guardar el secreto?</p><p>-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros Harry. -respondió Hermione muy solemne.</p><p>-Suéltalo hermano. -dijo Ron inclinándose en dirección a Harry, quien tomaba asiento en el borde de su cama.</p><p>-La verdad... pues...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -preguntó Hermione preocupada.</p><p>-La verdad... -dijo Harry- es que fui yo quien atacó primero.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -exclamó Hermione sin entender.</p><p>-Si... -dijo Harry- estando ocultos por las nubes, le lance un "confundus".</p><p>-¡Pero Harry!... -exclamó Hermione cubriéndose la boca con las manos- ¡Malfoy pudo caer y matarse!</p><p>-No pasó nada, a fin de cuentas lo esquivó, ademas él me lanzó un "conjuntivitis"... que tambien esquivé por cierto, ¡ah, soy muy bueno en la escoba!</p><p>-¡Ya lo creo! -exclamó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿y que cara puso cuando no te atinó?</p><p>-¡Ron!... -exclamó Hermione molesta- ¡no le celebres eso, sabes que estuvo mal!, alguien pudo haber salido gravemente herido.</p><p>-Pero no pasó nada. -respondió Harry alzando los hombros.</p><p>-¿Y eso hicieron todo ese tiempo? -preguntó Ron con naturalidad.</p><p>-Pues... nos lanzamos muchos hechizos y de la snitch ni nos acordamos hasta muy tarde... en realidad fue desestressante.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -dijo Hermione- ¿acaso estas diciendo que necesitas emociones peligrosas para sentirte bien?</p><p>-Has dicho "peligrosas" Hermione... Malfoy no cabe en esa clasificación. -Intervino Ron para luego estallar en carcajadas.</p><p>-Como sea... -dijo Harry- atrapé la snitch pero perdimos, la próxima ganaremos, ahora chicos, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado.</p><p>-De acuerdo Harry, -dijo Hermione- te dejamos descansar, pero espero que no vuelvas a hacer alguna tontería como esa, Malfoy es peligroso, no lo subestimes.</p><p>-Así es compañero, -dijo Ron poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación junto a Hermione- es un cobarde traicionero como su padre, esos son los peores.</p><p>Harry prefirió no contestar, esos comentarios le molestaron mucho pero optó por ignorarlos; al quedar solo, se puso pijama y se acostó, el haber perdido no le importaba gran cosa, ya vendrían mas partidos, lo que no se apartaba de su mente, era esa piel satinada que sabía tan bien, esa larga cabellera rubia tan suave al tacto, esos ojos plateados que presagiaban una tormenta... esa lengua venenosa que le había intoxicado la sangre...</p><p>-Por Merlín... -exclamó en voz baja- esto es una locura... y lo peor... es que me encanta.</p><p>Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los alumnos prefirieron usar su domingo en salir de paseo y desayunar fuera, así que cuando Harry bajó al comedor, las mesas estaban casi vacías.</p><p>-Hola Harry.</p><p>-Hola Hermione, buen día Ron.</p><p>-¿Cómo amaneciste, compañero? -respondió Ron con la boca llena de panqueques.</p><p>-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione torciendo los ojos- que no hables con la boca llena, eso es de mal gusto.</p><p>-Bien, -respondió Harry pasando disimuladamente su vista por la mesa de Slytherin- ¿Ya acaban?</p><p>-No, -dijo Hermione sirviéndose un vaso de leche- tambien acabamos de llegar.</p><p>Harry ya no respondió, solo se sentó como si nada al ver llegar a cierto Slytherin acompañado de Blaise y conversando animadamente.</p><p>Aunque no dio ninguna señal, Draco lo miró por un instante y luego siguió su camino hacia su mesa, aun así, algo se agitó en su estomago, los vaqueros que lucía Harry, no estaban apretados, sin embargo se ceñían de tal forma que sus piernas lucían muy bien, su camisa azul a cuadros y su playera amarilla, daban un contraste algo peculiar.</p><p>-Siempre vistiéndote horrible, Potter. -pensó Draco con una sonrisa mientras se servía un vaso de chocolate caliente.</p><p>Pero su negro cabello revuelto le daban ese aire travieso y desenfadado que provocaban en Draco deseos de revolverla aun mas; discretamente lo miró por encima de su vaso y sin prisas se puso a observarlo; los ojos verdes de Harry no se dejaban opacar por la gafas, ademas, él podría ver sus ojos sin gafas cuantas veces quisiera, pensó con cierto regodeo, esos y otros pensamientos hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras bebía su chocolate... sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver como cierta alumna de Ravenclaw abordaba a Harry en su mesa.</p><p>-Hola Harry.</p><p>-Hola Cho. -respondió Harry apartando la mirada su plato con cereal y leche.</p><p>-eee... buen partido el de anoche.</p><p>-Ajá. -contestó Harry llenándose la boca de cereal.</p><p>-¿Irás a Hogsmeade?</p><p>-No lo sé... ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Pues... yo pensé que tal vez... bueno... -dijo Cho roja como un tomate- que tal vez te gustaría tomar un té en la cafetería de madame Malkin.</p><p>-¿mmm...? -exclamó Harry con la boca llena.</p><p>-Es un lugar... muy lindo. -exclamó Cho tímidamente.</p><p>-Lo siento, no creo poder ir, tengo muchos deberes atrasados. -Respondió Harry- talvez en otra ocasión.</p><p>Cho miró sorprendida a Harry quien seguía comiendo como si nada, mientras que Hermione y Ron rápidamente fijaron sus ojos en sus respectivos platos.</p><p>Deseando que la tierra se la tragara, Cho se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del comedor, pero al dar apenas unos cuantos pasos, sus piernas temblaron de tal forma que fue a dar de bruces al suelo, un chico de Hufflepuff que pasaba por ahí la ayudo a levantarse en medio de las miradas de los poco mas de veinte estudiantes que se encontraban desayunando; Harry no se levantó puesto que el chico de Hufflepuff ya la había ayudado a ponerse de pie, pero al intentar Cho dar otro paso, sus piernas se enredaron haciendo que avanzara unos pasos manoteando al aire para ir a dar al suelo cuan larga era, en esa ocasión si se levantó para ayudarla pero Marietta ya había llegado corriendo a su lado al igual que el chico de Hufflepuff; así que decidió no ir a su lado para no apenarla más, lo que hizo fue sentarse sin dejar de mirarla, pero entonces, unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin llamaron su atención; Draco mantenía la cara hacia abajo mientras se la cubría con una mano e intentaba contener una mal disimulada carcajada al igual que Blaise, quien de plano se recargó en el hombro de Draco para sofocar su risa; Harry miró la otra mano la Draco, la cual sostenía la varita por debajo de la mesa, miró en seguida a Cho y comprendió en un instante el porque de tan extraña caída.</p><p>Sintiéndose molesto terminó de desayunar y salió del comedor mirando al levantarse como Draco y Blaise seguían riendo mientras desayunaban; Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el comedor comentando lo sucedido.</p><p>-Pobre Cho, -dijo Hermione- justo ahora que esta decidida, Harry ya no tiene interés en ella.</p><p>-La verdad, -exclamó Ron con un bigote de leche en los labios- me muero de curiosidad por saber quien es la misteriosa chica Slytherin que le gusta a Harry.</p><p>-Si, yo tambien quisiera saber, -respondió Hermione limpiándole el bigote de leche con una servilleta- pero primero lo matamos a que nos diga algo sobre ella.</p><p>-Si... si en cuestiones del que no debe ser nombrado era muy reservado, con esto lo es más.</p><p>-¡Por Dios, Ron!... Voldemort esta muerto, llámalo por su nombre.</p><p>-Perdón, es la costumbre.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Harry se paseaba por uno de los jardines del castillo para terminar sentado en una fuente seca, lo que había hecho Draco con Cho no le gustó para nada, en esas estaba cuando una lechuza se posó en el borde de piedra de la fuente estirándole una pata.</p><p>-¿Para mí? -exclamó Harry en voz alta mientras desataba la pequeña nota; al terminar, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo- veamos.... -dijo Harry desenrollando el pergamino.</p><p>"Nos vemos junto al sauce boxeador en treinta minutos"</p><p>D.M.</p><p>A pesar de estar molesto, el corazón de Harry dio un brinco al saber de quien era la nota, así que pacientemente espero los treinta minutos y entonces se dirigió al sauce boxeador, que al estar un poco alejado del colegio y por ser peligroso, nadie gustaba de pasear cerca de ahí.</p><p>Cuando llegó no vio a nadie, así que fue a sentarse a una roca a esperar; apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando unas suaves manos cubrieron sus ojos y un aroma fresco a jabón llegó a su nariz.</p><p>-¿Draco?</p><p>-¿Y quien más, Harry?... ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cuando no esperas a nadie mas? -respondió Draco quitando sus manos de los ojos de Harry y caminando hasta ponerse frente a él, pero al verle la expresión un tanto seria preguntó: -¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-¿Por qué hiciste eso?</p><p>-¿Hacer que?</p><p>-Lo de Cho.</p><p>-¿Y quien es Cho? -preguntó Draco cruzando los brazos.</p><p>-La que hiciste caer en el comedor.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¿esa es Cho?</p><p>-Si, esa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>-Porque quise, -respondió Draco alzando una ceja- ¿algún problema?</p><p>-No debiste.</p><p>-¿Eres su defensor?</p><p>-No es por eso.</p><p>-¿Entonces? -preguntó Draco empezando a molestarse.</p><p>-Estuvo mal, eso es todo.</p><p>-Siempre he hecho cosas que no le gustan a la gente, así me conociste y lo que ves es lo que hay, sino te gusta, pues es muy tu problema. -respondió Draco dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-Espera... -dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo- solo te pregunté porque lo hiciste, no es para que te enojes.</p><p>-Yo hago lo que se me pega la gana. -respondió Draco mirándolo ceñudo- y si tanto te gusta defender a esa tal Cho, pues ve con ella.</p><p>-Espera... -dijo Harry cambiando su expresión a una un tanto sonriente- Draco... ¿estas celoso?</p><p>-¿Celoso yo? -respondió Draco sonriendo de manera exagerada- estas demente si eso piensas.</p><p>-¿Entonces porque le lanzaste ese hechizo al ver que platicaba conmigo?</p><p>-No lo hice por eso, -dijo Draco soltando su brazo- y ahora debo irme, tengo clase.</p><p>-Hoy es Domingo. -respondió Harry sonriendo mas abiertamente.</p><p>-Bueno, pues tengo mucha tarea.</p><p>-No lo creo, no recuerdo que te faltara alguna en clase. -dijo Harry abrazando a un renuente Draco.</p><p>-Pues entonces quiero irme por que si. -respondió Draco esquivando el beso de Harry.</p><p>-Vamos Draco... estas celoso ¿no?</p><p>-Dije que no.</p><p>-Yo digo que si... -dijo Harry besándole una mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios- ¿y sabes?... eso me encanta.</p><p>-Pues... mmm...... reitero... -exclamó Draco respondiendo al beso- que no... estoy celoso.</p><p>-De acuerdo, no lo estas. -dijo Harry sonriendo al tiempo que lo abrazaba- mmm...... que rico hueles Draco, ¿Qué aroma es ese?</p><p>-Son pastillas de jabón traídas de Francia hechas especialmente para la familia Malfoy.</p><p>-No se porque no me sorprende.</p><p>-Oye ¿y que te dijeron en tu casa por lo de ayer? -pregunto Draco separándose.</p><p>-Que que fue lo pasó allá arriba, les dije que peleamos y en eso se nos fue el tiempo.</p><p>-¿En serio?... yo tambien.</p><p>-Sentémonos en el pasto. -dijo Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capitulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la casa de Ravenclaw, una chica lloraba desconsolada recostada en su cama dándole la espalda a la que intentaba consolarla.</p><p>-Vamos Cho... ya no llores. -dijo Marietta dándole palmaditas en la espalda.</p><p>-¡Es-es que no sabes...! -respondió Cho hipando- ¡fue... horrible!</p><p>-¿Pero como fue que te tropezaste?</p><p>-¡No se, Marietta, no sé...! lo único que sé es que Harry me vio... vio que caí como un maldito costal de papas...</p><p>-Ay amiga... pero creo que eso no es lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, no es eso... -respondió Cho sentándose para poder mirarla- hoy me había decidido... había decidido declarármele a Harry en el café de Madame Malkin...</p><p>-Si, eso ya me lo habías dicho.</p><p>-Pues resulta que Harry no quiso salir conmigo. -dijo Cho limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.</p><p>-¿Qué te dijo?</p><p>-¡Pues eso!... que tenía cosas que hacer, que no podía.</p><p>-Ahí esta Cho, estaba ocupado.</p><p>-No Marietta, no entiendes... él esta diferente, ya no me mira como antes.</p><p>-Desde lo de Cedric cambió, no puedes culparlo por eso.</p><p>-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero después de un tiempo de aquello, Harry volvió a mirarme como antes... volvía a sonrojarse cuando hablaba conmigo y todo eso...</p><p>-Vaya... -suspiró Marietta- pues estonces creo que ya no tiene más interés.</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-¿No?</p><p>-Es decir... no lo acepto... -exclamó Cho- quiero a Harry... me he enamorado de él y... y...</p><p>-¿Y?</p><p>-No voy a perderlo por segunda vez. -dijo Cho limpiando sus mejillas.</p><p>-¿Y que harás?</p><p>-Voy a descubrir con quien sale... -respondió Cho intentando hablar resueltamente- porque puedo darme cuenta de que Harry ya no me mira como antes porque sale con alguien más.</p><p>-¿Alguien más? -repitió Marietta- pero yo no lo he visto con nadie.</p><p>-¡Es por que es muy discreto, Marietta! -exclamó Cho exasperada- lo oculta apropósito... pero sé que esta con alguien... yo lo sé.</p><p>-¿Y que piensas hacer?</p><p>-Aun no lo sé, pero tú vas a ayudarme.</p><p>-Claro amiga... aunque no tengo idea de que planeas.</p><p>-Aun no lo sé... pero algo se me ocurrirá y te juro Marietta... que quien se hayan atrevido a quitarme a Harry, se va a arrepentir de haberse cruzado en mi camino.</p><p>Lejos de ahí, junto a cierto árbol con tendencias homicidas, dos chicos buscaban un sitio para sentarse.</p><p>-Mira, aquí... -dijo Harry caminando del otro lado del árbol, lo bastante lejos para no ser tocados por las ramas, en una inclinación del terreno que los ocultaba de ojos indiscretos.</p><p>-Aquí esta bien, -dijo Harry quitándose su túnica y aplicándole un hechizo "Impervius" para hacerla impermeable y colocarla en la tierra húmeda- listo.</p><p>Draco se sentó encima de la túnica y Harry se recostó entre sus piernas recargando su cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>-¡Ah que bien se siente estar así! -dijo Harry al tiempo que acariciaba los muslos de Draco con sus manos.</p><p>-Y... esa chica... -dijo Draco como no queriendo la cosa- Cho dices que se llama...</p><p>-¿Qué hay con ella? -respondió Harry sonriendo al ver por donde iba la cosa.</p><p>-Creo que ahora la recuerdo... es la que lloraba cuando murió Cedric Diggory, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si, es ella... -respondió Harry con pesar- por Merlín, Draco, cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos, armaste esa ridícula campaña para Cedric y ¿no te acuerdas de ella?</p><p>-Siendo sincero no la recuerdo muy bien, pero creo haberla visto con él.</p><p>-Pues si, fueron novios.</p><p>-Tú... mmm......</p><p>-Ya suéltalo Draco.</p><p>-¿Soltar qué, Potter?</p><p>-Lo que quieres saber sobre ella y sobre mí.</p><p>-Yo no quiero saber nada. -respondió Draco tajante.</p><p>-De acuerdo... entonces no vuelvas a lanzarle ningún hechizo.</p><p>-¿Estas defendiéndola de nuevo? -exclamó Draco intentando mirar su rostro.</p><p>-No... pero no entiendo porque de repente te cae tan mal.</p><p>-Pues porque si... ¿Qué no puede caerme mal alguien nada mas porque si?</p><p>-Claro que si, -respondió Harry divertido, luego, con gesto más serio, dijo: -oye Draco... cambiando de tema...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿De verdad detestas tanto a los muggles?</p><p>-¿Por qué la pregunta? -respondió Draco mientras jugueteaba con un rebelde mechón negro.</p><p>-Pues por todo lo que hemos pasado... por toda la historia que hemos vivido... en verdad me pregunto si en realidad los detestas tanto o es algo inculcado por tu familia.</p><p>-Bueno... no es que los deteste, -respondió Draco con naturalidad- es solo que creo que es gente inútil.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... lo bueno es que no los detestas.</p><p>-Digo, ellos no tienen la culpa de nacer sin magia, pero la verdad no entiendo como sobreviven sin ella.</p><p>-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?</p><p>-¿mmm...?... ¿a que te refieres?</p><p>-Si, ¿te gustaría ver como viven los muggles?</p><p>-Pues... no se... -respondió Draco dudoso- ¿Qué tienes en mente?</p><p>-No se... -exclamó Harry volteándose para mirarlo a la cara- ¿te gustaría pasar un fin de semana en el Londres no mágico?</p><p>-¿En el Londres no mágico? -preguntó Draco- ¿estas loco?</p><p>-No, yo no lo veo como una locura... -respondió Harry sintiéndose cada vez más emocionado- te enseñaría como vivimos allá; aunque déjame decirte que tampoco es cosa del otro mundo.</p><p>Draco no respondió, vio a Harry tan emocionado que le dio pena decirle que realmente no estaba interesado para nada en conocer la forma de vida de los muggles, además, eso no era todo lo que cruzó su mente.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -respondió Harry recargándose de nuevo en el pecho de Draco.</p><p>-Pero debemos pedir permiso para salir del colegio.</p><p>-No es cierto, ya vamos a Hogsmeade sin pedirlo.</p><p>-No hablo de Hogsmeade... sino de ir más lejos... tenemos que pedir permiso para poder usar la red flu.</p><p>-Rayos, es cierto... bueno, no importa, Sirius no se negará. -pero ante el silencio de Draco, Harry dijo: -¿tu padre si se negaría, Draco?</p><p>-No, no lo creo, -se apresuró a decir Draco- es solo que debo inventarme algo bueno para que me lo dé.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -Dijo Harry resueltamente- ¿te parece bien el próximo fin de semana?</p><p>-¿Tan pronto?</p><p>-No veo por que no, tenemos toda esta semana para pedir permiso.</p><p>-Claro... ¿y que le dirás a tu padrino?</p><p>-Pues... haber... ¿Qué le diré?... ¡ah, ya se!, le diré que quiero mostrarle algunas cosas a Ron, esa se la creerá sin dudar, ¿y tú?</p><p>-¿Yo qué?</p><p>-Ashh... pues que le dirás tú a tu padre para que te de permiso.</p><p>-No lo sé... ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero ya veré.</p><p>-Ya verás, será genial. -dijo Harry mientras enredaba sus dedos en una hebra dorada.</p><p>-Harry, he notado algo desde hace tiempo, es decir... desde que tú y yo... bueno, ya sabes.</p><p>-¿Y que es?</p><p>-Que eres un fetichista.</p><p>-¿Y eso con que se come?</p><p>-Eres un ignorante... -rió Draco al tiempo que le quitaba el mechón a Harry haciendo que este volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-¿Te molesta que te agarre el cabello?</p><p>-No... -respondió Draco dándole un beso en la oreja- solo reafirmaba mi teoría.</p><p>-¿Qué teoría?</p><p>-De que eres un fetichista.</p><p>-Y dale con lo mismo... ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>-Olvídalo... mejor dame un beso.</p><p>Sin necesidad de que se lo dijera dos veces, Harry se volteó y se hincó quedando entre las piernas abiertas de Draco y lo besó en los labios; Draco le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y abrió la boca para recibir el beso, Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio Slytherin y lo apretó con fuerza.</p><p>-Uff... -exclamó Draco- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?</p><p>-Lo siento... -respondió Harry besandole el cuello- es que siempre me dan ganas como de romperte.</p><p>-Créeme que me dí cuenta la primera vez... -respondió Draco ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Griffindor, Hermione alistaba su bolso mientras Ron la esperaba desparramado en un sofá.</p><p>-Ya verás que lindo es el café de Madame Malkin. -Exclamó Hermione emocionada- ¡hay pastelillos en forma de corazón atravesados con una flecha!, ¿puedes creerlo?</p><p>-No me digas... -respondió Ron con aire resignado.</p><p>-Según se, ya cambió la decoración... ahora hay maripositas de colores que van soltando polvo iridiscente por todo el lugar.</p><p>-Que emoción.</p><p>-¡Ron!... sino quieres ir, nada más dímelo y ya, así me quito de hablar como tonta.</p><p>-No es eso Hermione... -respondió Ron con gesto suplicante- es que los demás se burlaran de mí si me ven entrar a ese lugar tan cursi.</p><p>-Entonces que los demás te acompañen este día. -dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>-¡No, espera! -exclamó Ron levantándose de un salto y tomándola de la mano- no te enojes, claro que iremos.</p><p>-Pero si vas de mala gana, no quiero ir. -respondió Hermione intentando soltarse.</p><p>-En serio, ya te dije que si quiero ir.</p><p>-mmm...... de acuerdo, -dijo Hermione regresando sobre sus pasos- siento ponerme así de histérica, tu me contaste como te sientes y yo me pongo loca... en serio Ron, sino quieres ir ahí, podemos ir a...</p><p>-Y yo ya te dije que quiero ir ahí, anda, no seas así.</p><p>-Bueno... oye ¿y Harry?</p><p>-Ni idea, creí que lo encontraría en la habitación pero no esta.</p><p>-Seguro esta con su chica misteriosa.</p><p>-Si, tienes razón... -respondió Ron mientras se dirigían a la salida de la sala común- me muero de curiosidad por saber quien fue la chica que finalmente atrapó a Harry.</p><p>-La verdad yo también, créeme que me contengo para no rogarle que nos cuente mas sobre ella... pero no puedo evitar pensar cada vez más en ello.</p><p>-Yo tampoco.</p><p>-No lo sé... a veces pienso que no es cierto.</p><p>-¿Crees que nos engañaría y se inventaría una novia?</p><p>-No... es decir... ya no sé.</p><p>-No creo a Harry capaz de eso, además ¿con que fin?</p><p>-Si, ya no me hagas caso, estoy loca.</p><p>-Además hay algo... -exclamó Ron dudoso- algo que me confirma que Harry si esta saliendo con una chica Slytherin.</p><p>-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione curiosa.</p><p>-La otra vez, en su baúl, alcancé a ver algo, algo que después comprobé sin que él me viera.</p><p>-¡Por Dios, Ron, ya cuéntame!</p><p>-Eres una chismosa. -respondió Ron sonriendo.</p><p>-Si, -dijo Hermione sonriendo culpable- confieso que soy una curiosa y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ya cuéntame que fue lo que viste.</p><p>-Lo que vi., fue una túnica con el escudo de Slytherin.</p><p>-¡¿Una túnica con el escudo de Slytherin en el baúl de Harry?!</p><p>-Si... cuando él entro al baño, abrí el baúl y la saqué, y si... era una túnica de una talla más pequeña.</p><p>-O sea que la misteriosa chica si existe.</p><p>-Si, aunque yo nunca dudé de él.</p><p>-Si, como no, -respondió Hermione sarcástica- tú nunca dudas de él, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Nunca dudaría de lo que mi mejor amigo diga.</p><p>-Ajá... como aquellas veces en que oía al basilisco a través de las paredes de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Bueno... ¿estamos hablando de él o de mí?</p><p>Hermione sonrió antes de responderle.</p><p>-Mi curiosidad no aguantará mucho.</p><p>-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?... ¿espiarlo?</p><p>-¡Claro que no, Ron!... ¿Cómo crees?</p><p>-Si, pero ganas no te faltan, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Y tu no quieres saber?</p><p>-Claro que si, pero... espiarlo es algo denso, ¿no crees?</p><p>-No vamos a espiarlo... solo nos fijaremos más en lo que hace, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-mmm...... de acuerdo. -respondió Ron no muy convencido.</p><p>-Ahora apresuremos para tomar el mejor lugar de la cafetería.</p><p>-Si claro... corramos. -respondió Ron irónicamente viéndose prácticamente arrastrado por Hermione.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capitulo 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se colocó encima de Draco al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas e iba colando sus manos debajo de la túnica.</p><p>-Espera... -murmuró Draco sobre los labios de Harry- no querrás que lo hagamos aquí ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -respondió Harry mordiéndole la barbilla- nadie nos ve.</p><p>-¡Estás loco! -dijo Draco separándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos- ¡no lo hare en el campo como si fuera un campesino sin casa!</p><p>-Tranquilo Draco... -exclamó Harry riendo- solo bromeaba.</p><p>-Pues quien sabe... contigo ya no sé si hablas en serio o no.</p><p>-Pero podríamos ir a algún otro lugar... -dijo Harry al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.</p><p>-mmm... no... no puedo... -gimió Draco al sentir un suave mordisco en su clavícula- tengo que estudiar el hechizo que dejo la profesora MacGonagall...</p><p>-¿Te refieres al último que dejó, al "Piertotum Locomator?</p><p>-Ajá... respondió Draco acomodando sus caderas debajo de Harry- aun no me sale... eso de hacer que las estatuas cobren vida y se pongan al servicio del invocador es muy complicado.</p><p>-Pero si es muy fácil... -dijo Harry tomando una mano de Draco y colocándola en su pene sobre la ropa puesta- ¿ves lo que provocas?... ya esta duro...</p><p>-"Es muy fácil"... -repitió Draco mirándolo a la cara y haciendo caso omiso de donde estaba su mano- ¿o sea que estas diciéndome "tonto"?</p><p>-Yo nunca dije que fueras tonto... -replicó Harry sabiendo por donde iba la cosa con su orgulloso Slytherin- simplemente dije que ese hechizo no era tan complicado.</p><p>-Eso no fue lo que dijiste...</p><p>-Draco, ¿quieres pelear?... porque si es eso, yo tengo en mente otra clase de lucha.</p><p>Ante ese comentario, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo finalmente- eres insaciable.</p><p>-Tú tienes la culpa... -murmuró Harry viéndolo lascivamente al tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus caderas encima de Draco simulando penetraciones.</p><p>Draco clavó los pies en la tierra mientras erguía la espalda y su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida.</p><p>-¡Harry, me voy a...!</p><p>-¡Ah!... -gimió Harry mientras sentía como se corría con la ropa puesta y caía sobre Draco, quien después de haber hecho lo mismo, respiraba entrecortadamente.</p><p>-Demonios... -dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados- que bueno estuvo eso...</p><p>-Si... -respondió Harry recargado en su pecho- ¿pero sabes qué?... me gustaría más metértela de verdad...</p><p>-No lo dudo... -dijo Draco abrazando a Harry- nada mas piensas en sexo.</p><p>-Ash... y tú no, ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, yo soy un chico decente y bien portado.</p><p>-Si, claro... oye Draco, ¿quieres que te ayude con el hechizo de MacGonagall?</p><p>-Claro que no, yo puedo solo. -respondió Draco resueltamente.</p><p>-Pero acabas de decir...</p><p>-Solo dije que se me dificulta, no que no pudiera.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo solo decía.</p><p>Después de un rato, intercambiaron posiciones quedando Draco encima de Harry.</p><p>-Que bonita nariz... -dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a Draco, quien sonriendo petulante dijo:</p><p>-Pues claro... soy un Malfoy.</p><p>-Me encanta tu modestia. -dijo Harry, quien después de unos momentos comenzó a reír intentando que esa risa no se convirtiera en carcajada.</p><p>-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Draco intrigado.</p><p>-De nada. -respondió Harry sacudiendo su cuerpo en una franca carcajada.</p><p>-Te aplicaré un "Rictusempra" para que te rías con provecho. -dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-¡Per-perdón!... -respondió Harry- pero si te digo, promete que no enojarás.</p><p>-No lo prometo, porque seguramente me enojaré.</p><p>-Bueno, pues me arriesgaré, -exclamó Harry mirándolo directamente- ¿recuerdas que en segundo, en una clase de Snape, el caldero de Goyle estalló salpicando a todos de poción infladora haciendo que tu nariz creciera como un melón?</p><p>Draco arrugó más el entrecejo y dijo:</p><p>-No le veo la gracia.</p><p>-¡Pues yo sí!... -exclamó Harry riendo de nuevo ante el enfado de Draco- ¡te veías realmente gracioso!</p><p>-¡Cállate! -dijo Draco dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su mano.</p><p>-¡Auch!... eso dolió.</p><p>-Pues una caricia no era, ¿eh?... maldito día, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, tuve dolor de cabeza durante dos días, y lo peor de todo fue que Snape nunca averiguó quien fue el responsable.</p><p>Ante ese comentario, Harry prefirió quedarse callado, no iba a decirle que el responsable había sido él y sus amigos para robarle ingredientes a Snape cuando iban a realizar la poción multijugos porque pensaban que él era el heredero de Slytherin, mejor volvió a besar la pequeña nariz diciendo:</p><p>-Pero bueno, eso pasó hace mucho, ahora tu nariz es perfecta... igual que su dueño. -dijo Harry bajando sus labios hasta llegar a los de Draco.</p><p>-mmm... -susurró Draco abriendo la boca- eso está mejor.</p><p>Harry y Draco pasaron un par de horas recostados en la tierra húmeda conversando sobre muchas cosas, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y un gruñido en el estómago de Draco los hizo volver al presente.</p><p>-Creo que tu aristocrático estómago ya tiene hambre. -dijo Harry riendo recostado junto a él.</p><p>-Si, ya es hora. -respondió Draco sonriendo.</p><p>Así que se levantaron y después de asearse con un pequeño hechizo, Harry recogió su capa del suelo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Draco, dijo:</p><p>-Vámonos.</p><p>-Espera Harry... -dijo Draco quitándose el brazo de Harry- no podemos salir así, alguien puede vernos.</p><p>-Es cierto, bueno, pues ve tú primero, luego yo llegaré.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -Dijo Draco alzándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en los labios a Harry- nos vemos luego.</p><p>-Bye. -respondió Harry sonriendo.</p><p>Rato después, cada chico llegó por su lado al comedor, donde comieron como si nada, después cada uno se fue a sus salas a hacer sus respectivas cosas; ya siendo casi hora de cenar, la puerta de la sala común de Griffindor se abrió dejando pasar a un Hermione y a un Ron mirándose mutuamente con cara de bobos, quienes al ver a Harry acurrucado en un sillón junto al fuego leyendo un libro, se espabilaron al instante.</p><p>-Hola chicos. -Dijo Harry al verlos- ¿Cómo les fue?</p><p>-Bien... -respondió Ron un tanto ruborizado- ¿y a ti?</p><p>-También me fue bien. -contestó Harry volviendo a su lectura.</p><p>-¿Qué lees? -preguntó Hermione sentándose frente a Harry en otro sofá.</p><p>-Algo sobre Quidditch.</p><p>-Ah... -exclamó Hermione pensativa, luego dijo tranquilamente: -¿y tu rubia como esta?</p><p>-¿Rubia?... -exclamó Harry extrañado- ¿Qué rubia?</p><p>-Tu chica misteriosa Harry, -exclamó Hermione- es rubia ¿cierto?</p><p>Harry no respondió al instante, simplemente sonrió y dijo:</p><p>-No funcionará Hermione.</p><p>-Bien... -dijo Hermione extendiendo una mano hacia él- entonces el cabello te está cambiando de color.</p><p>Harry miró el largo cabello rubio que Hermione le había quitado de la ropa, y entonces dijo tranquilamente:</p><p>-Eso no significa nada.</p><p>-¿Ah no? -dijo Hermione sonriendo.</p><p>-No... no al menos como el tremendo chupetón que tienes en el cuello.</p><p>-¿¡Qué?! -chilló Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto mirando horrorizado a Harry al tiempo que se ponía ambas manos al cuello.</p><p>-Los vampiros están sueltos ¿no? -dijo Harry sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras volvía a centrarse en su lectura- ten cuidado, no vayan a colarse por tu ventana abierta y te chupen otra cosa.</p><p>Hermione no respondió, lo que hizo fue echarse a correr escaleras arriba mientras Ron permanecía de pie en medio de la sala, tan rojo como un tomate y sin saber que decir.</p><p>-Cálmate Ron, -dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba- la próxima vez solo usen un hechizo "Glamour" para ocultar huellas.</p><p>Sin que el color rojo desapareciera de su rostro, Ron se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él, al cabo de unos minutos, dijo:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar sus libro.</p><p>-¿Tu chica Slytherin es rubia?</p><p>-No te diré nada, Ron.</p><p>-¡Oh vamos, Harry!... -exclamó Ron en tono suplicante- ¡soy tu mejor amigo! ¿recuerdas?</p><p>-¿Y eso qué?</p><p>-Pues que tenemos que contarnos todo.</p><p>-¿Me contaras "todo" lo que haces con Hermione?</p><p>-eee... bueno... pues si tu quieres. -respondió Ron titubeante.</p><p>-Pues no quiero, gracias, -dijo Harry poniendo su libro sobre sus piernas y mirando a Ron- No entiendo a qué viene tanta curiosidad, ¿Por qué no me atosigaste con preguntas cuando andaba con Ginny?</p><p>-¡Agh! -exclamó Ron haciendo muecas- porque eso no era de mi incumbencia.</p><p>-Pues esto tampoco, así que deja de molestar que no te contaré nada. -Concluyó Harry volviendo a su lectura dando así por terminado el asunto.</p><p>Haciendo una mueca de desilusión, Ron se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el sofá permaneciendo en silencio por un buen rato; finalmente Harry hizo a un lado su libro y dijo:</p><p>-¿Vamos a cenar?</p><p>-Si, claro... -respondió Ron mirando hacia las escaleras.</p><p>-No bajará mientras este yo aquí, la conoces bien, sabes que muere de pena.</p><p>-Si, tienes razón, vamos entonces.</p><p>-¿Tu no la esperaras?</p><p>-Créeme cuando te digo que no me conviene esperarla, vamos.</p><p>-Vamos pues. -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Y así, sin más, ambos chicos salieron de la sala común de Griffindor para dirigirse al gran comedor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capitulo 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar del mal humor y la jaqueca que Cho se cargaba encima, bajó a cenar no porque tuviera hambre, sino para iniciar lo mas pronto posible su plan de vigilar a Harry; se sentó con su amiga Marietta quien mientras se servía un vaso de chocolate caliente dijo:</p><p>-¿Qué haremos exactamente?</p><p>-Pasame los huevos con tocino por favor... -dijo Cho con desgano- pues estuve pensandolo y creo que empezaré por tratar de seguirlo en horas libres.</p><p>-Cho.... -dijo Marietta girando los ojos- Estamos hablando de Harry Potter...</p><p>-¿Y?</p><p>-Si en epoca de guerra con quien tú ya sabes, se les escurría a los mismos profesores, ¿crees que tú podras atraparlo?</p><p>-Precisamente Marietta... ahora esta con la guardia baja y no se espera que alguien lo siga.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que lo subestimas, si por algo no se ha dejado ver con quien según tú, anda... por algo sera y por lo tanto, se cuidará las espaldas como en aquellos días, ademas piensa que ya es algo innato en él; eso de cuidarse lo trae en la sangre.</p><p>-No... -respondió Cho pensativa mientras picaba con el tenedor los huevos con jamon- en algun momento tendrá un descuido, ya lo verás.</p><p>En esos momentos, Harry y Ron entraron al comedor conversando animadamente, y Cho no pudo evitar observalo en su camino a la mesa de Griffindor ni cuando comenzó a comer; su brillante y rebelde cabello negro le hicieron sentir deseos de olerlo, sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosados provocaron en ella un sentimiento de perdida tan fuerte que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; y sin poder evitarlo, se arrepintió con toda el alma el haberse fijado en Cédric Díggori, lamentó obviamente que este hubiese muerto, pero eso no cambiaba para nada sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, sentimientos que crecían con alarmante rapidéz... rapidéz que la asustaba con justa razon y que muy a su pesar estaban motivandola a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Sus manos largas, su cuerpo esbelto... Cho memorizaba cada detalle de Harry mientras intententaba cenar; sus gestos, sus ademánes, la forma de hablar y hasta de sonreir, hacian que Cho suspirara con profunda tristeza al pensar que esas sonrisas pudieron ser solo para ella; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el alboroto provocado en la entrada del comedor.</p><p>-Fíjate por donde vas, remedo de mortífago... -exclamó en voz alta Anthony Goldstein, alumno de Ravenclaw.</p><p>-Vaya, vaya... -respondió Draco cruzandose de brazos mientras miraba despectivamente al chico que había tropezado con él- ¿ese es tu gran insulto?... ¿y se dicen la Casa de la Inteligencia y la Sabiduría?... yo más bien diría que es la casa de la estupidéz y lo corriente. -dijo Draco barriendolo con la mirada.</p><p>-Mortífago idiota... -respondió Goldstein entre dientes- ¿te crees la gran cosa solo porque tu padre no acabó sus miserables días en Azkaban como se lo merecía?</p><p>-Y volvemos a lo mismo... -bufó Draco con fastidio- ¿acaso no saben otro cuento?... digo, hasta los mismos insúltos llegan a aburrir ¿sabes?... te diré algo... -dijo Draco acercándosele y bajando la voz- tú y todos los de tu estupída casa, debieron morir en esta guerra, tal y como lo hizo el idiota de Cédric Díggory.</p><p>-¡Maldito, te voy a...! -exclamó en voz alta Anthony sacando su varita.</p><p>Harry tambien miraba atentamente la escena desde su lugar al oír el alboroto.</p><p>-¿Qué se traeran esos? -preguntó Ron.</p><p>Pero Harry no respondió, solo miraba fijamente lo que estaba pasando deseando oir lo que hablaban, algo obviamente imposible debido a la distancia, pero se levantó rapidamente de su asiento al ver a Anthony sacar su varita, pero se quedó congelado en su sitio al encontrarse con la mirada de Draco que pareció decirle:</p><p>-"Me ayudas... y te asesino"</p><p>-¿Qua pasa aquí? -dijo de repente alguien que hizo voltear a todos.</p><p>-¿¡Cuando llegó Snape?! -exclamó Ron sorprendido.</p><p>Harry, aún sin responder, miraba todo desde su lugar.</p><p>-Hice una pregunta. -dijo Snape mirando a todos sin siquiera bajar un poco la cabeza.</p><p>-¡Malfoy!... -exclamó Goldstein rojo de ira- ¡dijo... dijo...!</p><p>-¿Va a decirme de una buena vez que fue lo que el señor Malfoy dijo o tendré que esperar hasta la próxima guerra haber si ya se le destrabó la lengua, señor Goldstein?</p><p>-¡Malfoy dijo que ojalá todos hubiesemos muerto igual que Cedric!</p><p>Todos los que alcanzaron a oir las palabras de Anthony, lanzaron murmullos de sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Y? -respondió Snape impertérrito.</p><p>-¿Eh?... -exclamó Anthony mirándolo sorprendido por la escueta respuesta- ¿cómo... cómo que "y"?</p><p>-Si el señor Malfoy dijo eso, seguramente fue porque usted lo provocó, asi que diez punto menos para Ravenclaw por promover el desórden.</p><p>-¿¡Diez...!?... ¡pero... ¡</p><p>-Y si sigue protestando, señor Goldstein, seran veinte. -terminó de decir Snape reanudando su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores.</p><p>Con una mirada de autosuficiencia y llena de búrla, Draco se dirigió a su lugar dejando a Anthony clavado en el suelo. Despues de eso, la cena transcurrió en medio de cuchicheos y murmullos hasta que finalmente terminó.</p><p>-Vaya tipo... -dijo Blaise a Draco camino a las mazmorras, pasando junto a Ron y a Harry quienes estaban tambien camino a su casa.</p><p>-Si, pobre idiota... se ve que lo unico que quiere es llamar atención. -respondió Draco sin siquiera mirar a Harry, quien discretamente buscó su mirada.</p><p>Al día siguiente, las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal para la mayoría de la gente, mas no así para cierto chico de ojos verdes y gafas, quien se moría por platicar con otro chico que lo ignoraba olimpicamente, hasta que en la clase de herbología, Harry, con el pretexto de ir por mas tierra al fondo del invernadero, al pasar junto a Draco, le puso un papelito en la maceta de la luparia que estaba podando; Draco lo tomó sin siquiera mirar a Harry.</p><p>Despues de la cena, Harry se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y fue directamente a la torre de astronomía, y cuidando de que no hubiese nadie a la vista, entró.</p><p>Al cabo de diez minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Draco, quien al ver a Harry, sonrió y se acercó a él.</p><p>-Hola... -dijo Draco pasandole los brazos por encima de los hombros a Harry.</p><p>-Hola. -respondió Harry un tanto serio.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?</p><p>-No... bueno, si... no, en realidad...</p><p>-Habla ya, Potter... -dijo Draco beséndole una mejilla.</p><p>-Yo... no puedo hablar si sigues haciendo eso. -respondió Harry ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>-Pues esfuérzate. -respondió Draco sonriendo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Harry.</p><p>-Bien... -dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso en todo el día?</p><p>-¿A que te refieres? -dijo Draco mientras sus dedos alborotaban aún mas la cabellera de Harry.</p><p>-Pues que no me pelaste para nada.</p><p>-Ah, eso... -Respondió Draco metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry- se supone que no tenemos porque mirarnos cuando estamos frente a los demas, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>-Pues si, pero ni siquiera me miraste una sola ves... y tambien hay algo... algo que pasó ayer...</p><p>-¿Qué hay con lo de ayer? -respondió Draco dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo directamente.</p><p>-Ayer... bueno, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?</p><p>-¿Y que es lo que dicen?</p><p>-Que tu dijiste que ojalá todos hubieran muerto como Cédric.</p><p>-Ah... -exclamó Draco retirando sus brazos y alejándose de Harry- así que eso es lo que te molesta, ¿no?... que haya mencionado a tu amigo muerto.</p><p>-¿Entonces es cierto?</p><p>-¿Y qué, si lo es?... ¿Qué sermón vas a darme ahora?</p><p>-Ninguno Draco... es solo...</p><p>-Es solo que lo que pasó fue horrible, ¿no? -interrumpió Draco- si, si Harry, ese cuento ya lo he oido muchas veces.</p><p>-No es un cuento. -respondió Harry- tú no sabes...</p><p>-Sé lo que pasó... -volvió a interrumpir Draco- te repito que lo he oido muchas veces.</p><p>-¿Entonces porqué no comprendes que lo que dices lastíma a la gente?</p><p>-¿Y porque tú no comprendes que tengo que decir esas cosas para defenderme de esa "pobre" gente? -Respondió Draco de forma irónica- mirame bien.</p><p>-¿Qué? -exclamó Harry sin comprender.</p><p>-¡Con un demonio, mírame bien! -exclamo Draco sintiendose cada vez mas furioso- ¡mirame bien y dime que vez!</p><p>-Yo... no entiendo. -dijo Harry confundido.</p><p>-¡Exactamente!... no entiendes... soy Draco Malfoy, eso es lo que deberías de ver... y lo que pasó hoy, pasará de nuevo una y otra vez, y yo responderé igual le pese a quien le pese, ya te lo dije una vez... mirame bien... -volvió a decir Draco acercando su rostro hasta casi pegar su nariz a la de Harry- no te enredaste con ninguna de esas niñas estúpidas que hay en este colegio... te enredaste con Draco Malfoy... detrás de mi hay toda una historia que tú mejor que nadie conoce bien... si no eres capaz de entenderla y aceptarla, entonces no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo y no hagas tampoco que yo lo pierda. -y sin decir más, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de la torre.</p><p>Despues de un rato, Harry salió de la torre y se dirigió a su casa; cuando llegó, Ron lo esperaba en la sala común mientras intentaba leer un libro; al ver a Harry tan alicaído, dijo:</p><p>-¿Qué hay, amigo?... ¿discutiste con tu chica?</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Harry dejandosde caer en el sofá de enfrente.</p><p>-Que si discutiste con tu chica. -volvió a repetir Ron.</p><p>Sin poderlo evitar, Harry sonrió débilmente a oir a Ron llamar "chica" a Draco.</p><p>-Seguro que le darían ganas de aplicarle un "crucio" -pensó con cierta diversión.</p><p>-Harry.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Estas bien?</p><p>-mmm... no lo sé. -respondió Harry con un suspiro.</p><p>-Cuentame si quieres, -dijo Ron- no es necesario que me digas el nombre de la chica, en serio... pero si quieres desahogarte yo puedo oírte, no le contare nada a Hermione, lo prometo.</p><p>Harry miró a Ron y vio sinceridad en sus ojos.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -penso abatido, tal vez si le hacia falta desahogarse con alguien- Dime Ron... si Hermione fuera... ¿Cómo decirlo?... mmm una mortífaga, ¿la aceptarías?</p><p>-¿¡Tu novia es una mortífaga?! -exclamó Ron saltando del asiento.</p><p>-¡Cállate! -respondió Harry mirando a todos lados y agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie mas que ellos en la sala- ¡No es una mortifaga!</p><p>-¡Pero tú dijiste...!</p><p>-¡Sé lo que dije, pero formulé mal mi pregunta!</p><p>-¡Ah!... bueno... pues pregunta de nuevo.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo Harry intentando ordenar sus ideas- pero antes que nada, esto es una situación hipotética ¿esta claro?</p><p>-Si. -respondió Ron cada vez mas intrigado.</p><p>-Bien... mi chica estuvo al servicio de Voldemort... ¡Ron, por Dios, deja de hacer esas caras, Voldemort esta muerto!</p><p>-Lo sé y lo siento... -se disculpo Ron- lo mismo me ha dicho Hermione pero ya es costumbre... bueno, sigue con lo que me estabas diciendo.</p><p>-Bueno, ella estuvo al servicio de Voldemort y digamos que... bueno... guarda ciertas costumbres.</p><p>-¿Qué costumbres?</p><p>-No costumbres...</p><p>-Harry, cada vez te entiendo menos.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... supongamos que te estoy hablando de Pansy Parkinson...</p><p>-¡Por Merlín, Harry!... -saltó Ron- ¿¡estas liádo con Pansy Parkinson?!</p><p>-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! -estalló Harry- ¡te estoy diciendo que es una suposición!</p><p>-¡Ah vaya!... perdón... es que...</p><p>-Olvidalo. -dijo Harry levantándose del sofá.</p><p>-¡No Harry, espera! -exclamó Ron levantándose y tomandolo de un brazo- lo siento amigo, soy un estúpido, lamento reaccionar asi, te prometo poner mas atención.</p><p>Harry suspiró y miró el rostro compungido de su amigo, asi que armándose de paciencia, volvió a sentarse.</p><p>-Bien, -dijo Ron sentándose junto a él- empezemos de nuevo, digamos que con quien sales es con Parkinson, ¿y luego?</p><p>-¿Pero sabes que quiero? -dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente- quiero que pienses que es verdad, no solo una suposición.</p><p>Ron estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de asombro pero se contuvo a tiempo.</p><p>-Pues... -dijo al fin- yo... francamente no sabría que decir, Harry.</p><p>-Si te dijera que ella me gusta, pero que no va a cambiar su forma de ser, ¿Qué pensarías?</p><p>-Que estas loco.</p><p>-Bueno, aparte de eso.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -respondió Ron pensativo mientras se ponía el pulgar en la barbilla- pensaría que esa chica definitivamente tiene algo muy, muy especial para que te guste siendo que quiso entregarte a ... Voldemort cuando estaba por atacar al castillo.</p><p>-A eso me refiero, -dijo Harry- es muy desagradable ¿no?</p><p>-¿Desagradable? -repitió Ron alzando una ceja- ¡es una víbora!... ¡ella dirigía a su casa cuando cantaban "a Weasley vamos a coronar" durante los partidos de Quidditch! ¡¿recuerdas!?</p><p>-Si, lo recuerdo... pero si ella me gusta mucho... ¿debo aceptarla tal cual es?</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Ron alzando las piernas para abrazarlas- ¿solo te gusta?</p><p>-Si, solo eso.</p><p>-Bien, entonces pienso que lo demás no importa mucho... digo, no estas enamorado ni nada de eso, ¿o sí?</p><p>-No, no lo estoy. -respondió Harry- digamos que solo me gusta mucho.</p><p>-¿Mucho, mucho? -preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Si, mucho.</p><p>-¿Mas que Cho?</p><p>-Si, mas que Cho.</p><p>-¿Mas... que Ginny?</p><p>-Si Ron ,mas que Ginny.</p><p>-Vaya... -dijo Ron admirado- entonces si te gusta mucho, en todo caso hay dos caminos.</p><p>-¿Dos caminos?</p><p>-Si... claro, según yo.</p><p>-¿Y cuales son, según tú?</p><p>-Tómame por loco si quieres, pero a fin de cuentas vienen siendo los mismos, verás, si solo te gusta, pues no hagas mucho caso de lo que digan de ella y de lo que llegue a hacer, ya que solo la quieres para pasar el rato; pero si estas enamorado de ella, tampoco hagas caso de lo que digan, y de lo que llegue a hacer, porque de ninguna manera te esta engañando, ya la conoces, sabes como es y por lo tanto no debes esperar a que cambie por ti.</p><p>-¡Vaya! -exclamó Harry con admiración.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Pues que nunca creí que tu me dijeras estas cosas.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... no soy tan tonto ¿sabes?</p><p>-No te considero tonto Ron, -dijo Harry sonriendo- es solo que a veces pareces tan despistado en esta cosas que... bueno, me has sorprendido.</p><p>-Bueno... -respondió Ron muy ufano- pues cuando necesites consejos, sabes donde encontrarme.</p><p>-Corrección... si eres un tonto.</p><p>-Cállate. -respondió Ron arrojandole un cojin y sintiendose de cierta forma culpable por no haber pensado en ningun momento que la situacion era hipotética- además... -pensó para si- la chica de Harry es rubia, no puede ser para nada alguien tan desagradable como Parkinson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capitulo 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana del martes transcurrió normalmente, al menos para la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts, mas no así para varios chicos de diferentes casas. Harry no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Ron y Hermione no dejaban de mirar a Harry y desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, cierta chica asiática no dejaba de mirarlo tampoco.</p><p>-Rayos Draco... -pensaba Harry mientras comía hot cakes- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado?...</p><p>-¿A quién tanto mirará? -murmuró Hermione a Ron por lo bajo.</p><p>-Ni idea, -respondió este- no veo a ninguna rubia sentada en la mesa de Slytherin.</p><p>-Yo tampoco... pero creo que no está porque Harry tiene cara de impaciencia... como si esperara a alguien.</p><p>-Seguramente no bajarás a desayunar... -seguía pensando Harry para sus adentros- eres tan berrinchudo qué prefieres morirte de hambre a verme de nuevo a la cara... ya te quitaré yo esos berrinchitos... -pensó decidido- no por nada soy Harry Potter, y aunque no me gusta esa "fama", pues creo que por algo la tengo ¿no?... -Y es que había decidido pasar un buen rato con Draco, no usarlo ni nada por el estilo, era solo que la habían pasado tan bien juntos, cuando no peleaban, que pensó que no había por qué renunciar a eso... después de todo, no estaba enamorado.</p><p>La clase con Slytherin no empató hasta después de la comida, en la de la profesora MacGonagall, en donde uno a uno paso al frente a realizar el encantamiento "Piertotum Locomator".</p><p>Para variar, Hermione realizo a la primera y a la perfección el hechizo, logrando que la pequeña figura de piedra de un gnomo se moviera y le limpiara los zapatos; Harry logró que el gnomo se moviera, y aunque no logro ponerlo a su servicio, cuando menos lo hizo caminar; Ron, después del sexto intento logró que el gnomo se moviera... y pegara la carrera desapareciendo por la puerta que por cierto destrozó al salir; uno a uno fueron pasando, y casi al final de la fila, un chico Slytherin esperaba su turno aparentando mucha calma; calma que no sentía para nada.</p><p>-Señor Malfoy. -dijo de pronto la profesora MacGonagall.</p><p>-¿mmm?</p><p>-Su turno.</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Su turno, señor Malfoy.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Draco pasó al frente de la clase, apuntó al gnomo de piedra y concentrandose lo más que pudo, exclamó:</p><p>-¡Piertotum Locomator!</p><p>La figura de piedra no se movió ni nada por el estilo, lo que hizo fue estallar en mil pedazos haciendo que todos los presentes gritaran al tiempo que se cubrían la cabeza con los brazos.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín, señor Malfoy! -exclamó la profesora MacGonagall saliendo de detrás del escritorio- su hechizo fue el peor de todos... ¡por todos los cielos!... -dijo alarmada al ver un hilillo de sangre escurrir por la mejilla de Draco.</p><p>-Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño. -Dijo Malfoy limpiándose la cara con su manga- ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?</p><p>-No, mejor vaya a la enfermería a que le revisen la cara.</p><p>-Dije que estoy bien. -exclamó Draco mirándola duramente.</p><p>-¿Esta desobedeciéndome, señor Malfoy? -respondió la profesora alzando una ceja.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Draco se dirigió a la puerta, pero al pasar junto a Ron, escuchó a éste decir en voz baja a Harry:</p><p>-Aunque pasen mil guerras, lo tonto no se quita nunca.</p><p>-Tampoco lo pobre y lo corriente. -murmuró entre dientes mirando a Ron directamente.</p><p>-Cállate hurón idiota. -respondió Ron en voz baja.</p><p>-Ya déjalo Ron, -intervino Hermione- no vale la pena.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... -exclamó Draco sonriendo burlonamente y arrastrando las palabras- ¿necesitas que la sangre sucia te defienda?</p><p>-Basta Draco. -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo allá atrás? -dijo de pronto la profesora MacGonagall mirándolos inquisitivamente.</p><p>-Nada profesora. -se apresuró a decir Hermione.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Draco barrió con la mirada a Harry y salió del salón sin decir nada.</p><p>-Profesora. -Dijo Harry alzando la mano- ¿puedo ir al baño?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¡¿No?! -exclamó sorprendido.</p><p>-Como escuchó, señor Potter, -respondió Minerva sabiendo por donde iba el asunto- puede ir al terminar la clase.</p><p>Lleno con toda la contrariedad del mundo, Harry esperó los quince minutos que faltaban de clase para poder salir a buscar a Draco, no sin antes ser vigilado al salir del salón por una alumna Ravenclaw.</p><p>-¡Ahí va, Marietta! -exclamó Cho caminando deprisa entre los muchos alumnos que salían de clase en ese momento.</p><p>-¡Ya lo vi, ya lo vi! -respondió éstas caminando a un lado suyo- ¡pero va muy rápido, si no lo queremos perder de vista, tendremos que correr y se dará cuenta!</p><p>-¡Rayos!... ¿¡a donde fue?! -dijo Cho deteniéndose a medio pasillo y mirando a todos lados.</p><p>-No sé. -Respondió su amiga tomando aire- te lo dije, es muy escurridizo.</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Harry se dirigía a la parte trasera del castillo, rumbo al sauce boxeador; a donde finalmente llegó después de quince minutos de caminar, rodeó la pequeña colina para encontrar oculto por la loma y el árbol, a un chico sentado en su túnica con la barbilla recargada en sus brazos cruzados que a su vez recargaba en sus rodillas.</p><p>-Sabía que no irías a la enfermería.</p><p>Draco saltó al oír la voz de Harry, quien en un par de segundos llegó a su lado; Sin decir una sola palabra, Draco intentó levantarse, pero Harry se puso frente a él y se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.</p><p>-Déjame en paz, Potter.</p><p>-¿Potter? -repitió Harry- ¿ya no soy "Harry?</p><p>-No molestes. -dijo Draco intentando levantarse.</p><p>-¿Por qué he de ser yo quien siempre te busca? -dijo Harry manteniendo sus manos firmes en los hombros de Draco.</p><p>-Nunca te pedí que me buscaras. -respondió Draco mirándolo a la cara.</p><p>-Es cierto... -exclamó Harry sonriendo débilmente- más bien parece que huyes de mi.</p><p>-Yo no huyo, Potter. -respondió Draco mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Entonces deja de correr... parece como si quisieras sabotear lo que tenemos.</p><p>-Tú y yo no tenemos nada.</p><p>-Yo creía que sí.</p><p>-Pues te equivocaste... -dijo Draco volviendo el rostro y hablando de manera sarcástica- búscate a alguien perfecto... a alguien que no tenga los antecedentes que yo tengo... a la Weasly menor por ejemplo, ella es perfecta para ti.</p><p>-Pero ella no me gusta, me gustas tú. -dijo Harry intentando encontrarse con su mirada.</p><p>-Si, pero ella no dice las cosas que yo digo ni se comporta como yo... todos la quieren y formarían la pareja perfecta.</p><p>-Escucha... es cierto que no me gustan las cosas que dices, -dijo Harry sentándose junta a él- y yo creo que si queremos que esto funcione, ambos debemos ceder.</p><p>-Pero yo ya no quiero que esto funcione. -Exclamó Draco firmemente mirando al lado contrario de Harry- búscate a alguien que se te ponga de tapete a tu menor indicación y que se comporte tal como tú quieres... yo no lo haré.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Harry acercando sus labios a la mejilla de Draco, quien respingó al sentir la respiración de Harry en su oreja- lo que me gusta de ti es precisamente eso... que no haces lo que los demás dicen... eso trae complicaciones ciertamente, pero... el que no hagas lo que yo digo, es lo que me mata de ti... ¿el que sea yo quien termine buscándote, no te dice nada? -Sin poder contener el impulso de voltear, Draco lo hizo para encontrarse de frente con unas hermosas y enormes esmeraldas que lo miraban de tal forma que tragó saliva sin poderlo evitar-  Draco... -continuó diciendo Harry mientras acercaba su rostro- olvida quien eres... - y antes de besarlo, dijo: -y olvida quien soy yo... -entonces sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los de Draco, quien los recibió cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca.</p><p>En cuestión de segundos, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más demandante, Harry exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Draco, quien sin saber en qué momento ya estaba debajo de él, recostado en la tierra, sobre la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin. Con su mano derecha, Harry jaló el cuello de la camisa para besar la blanca piel; cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la mordió sin poderlo evitar arrancando un gemido de dolor de Draco, quien a pesar de la dolorosa sensación de los dientes en su piel, no dijo nada, antes bien abrazó a Harry fuertemente, quien al sentirse prisionero en esa dulce cárcel hundió su rostro en el cuello de Draco y aspiró profundamente su aroma, luego comenzó a aflojar la corbata verde mientras mordisqueaba la piel que poco a poco iba descubriendo.</p><p>Draco aflojó su abrazó y dejó que Harry lo besara de nuevo mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndolo gemir de dolor otra vez. Harry percibió un sabor metálico y comprendió que era el sabor de la sangre de Draco, quien ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio a Harry, murmuró:</p><p>-Tranquilo... no tan...</p><p>-Lo siento... -respondió automáticamente Harry mientras continuaba mordisqueándole el cuello y su mano desabotonaba la camisa con cierta dificultad; cuando lo hubo hecho por fin, inmediatamente dirigió su boca a un rozado pezón que comenzó a succionar con fuerza haciendo que Draco arqueara la espalda de placer.</p><p>-¡Ah!.... ¡Harry!...</p><p>Harry no decía nada, sus sentidos estaban puestos en su totalidad en disfrutar de ese cuerpo perfecto que se removía debajo de él y que deseaba sentir plenamente; así que se encimo en Draco quien inmediatamente comenzó a protestar.</p><p>-¡Espera, espera!...</p><p>-¿mmm?...</p><p>-¡Espera Harry!... -volvió a decir Draco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Harry.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Harry contrariado.</p><p>-El suelo... -dijo Draco haciendo gestos- las piedrecillas se clavan en mi espalda.</p><p>-¿Las... piedras?... -repitió Harry parpadeando como búho.</p><p>-Si... además no quiero hacerlo aquí, alguien puede vernos.</p><p>-¡Pero Draco...! -exclamó Harry haciendo pucheros- ¡nadie viene por aquí!</p><p>-Como sea, aquí no me siento seguro.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Harry en tono exageradamente suplicante.</p><p>-Dije que no, -volvió a decir Draco- además puede darme una pulmonía, hace mucho frío.</p><p>Sabiendo que en eso si tenía razón, Harry se dejó caer en Draco recostando su cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo en tono derrotado- tu ganas.</p><p>-Así debe ser. -Respondió Draco sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la cara con la otra- te juro que también me encantaría hacer el amor contigo pero no aquí, hace frío y no me siento seguro.</p><p>-Esta bien, -dijo Harry tomando la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla y besándole la palma- no quiero que te me enfermes y entonces si no puedas hacer nada.</p><p>-¡Eres un tonto! -exclamó Draco riendo.</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?</p><p>-Siempre que dices eso, es que me enojaré.</p><p>-No pero, esta es una simple pregunta... es curiosidad solamente.</p><p>-mmm... de acuerdo, pregunta.</p><p>-¿De verdad sigues viendo a Hermione como una "sangre sucia"?... sé que ya te había preguntado antes sobre los muggles pero... pues...</p><p>-Lo dices por lo que le dije a Granger en el salón, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-Ya te lo había dicho, creo que los muggles no tienen la culpa de nacer sin magia.</p><p>-¿Solo eso piensas de ellos?</p><p>-¿Qué quieres oír entonces? -dijo Draco sin molestarse- creo que hace años te dije lo que pienso de ellos.</p><p>-¿Hace años?... ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Harry extrañado.</p><p>-En la tienda de Madame Malkin... cuando nos vimos las caras por primera vez, -Harry levantó la cara y miró a Draco quien le sonrió al decir: -Te dije que ellos no son como nosotros, que no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres y que todo esto debería quedar entre las familias de antiguos magos.</p><p>-Si, ya recuerdo... -dijo Harry volviendo a recostar la cabeza- y... ¿sigues pensando igual?</p><p>-Bueno... -respondió Draco con un suspiro- si así fuera, ni siquiera el gran Harry Potter estaría aquí... tú eres un mestizo. -Harry se quedó callado antes las palabras de Draco, quien después de un instante continuó hablando- pero ahora que soy mayor, me doy cuenta que eso es imposible, si se hacen matrimonios solo entre familias de magos antiguos, la sangre acaba gastándose... así que lo queramos o no, necesitamos de ustedes.</p><p>-Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más espantosa del mundo. -dijo Harry.</p><p>-No es cierto, -respondió Draco- es verdad que los muggles no son mis personas favoritas pero ya no los detesto como antes... aunque esa frase... "sangre sucia"... es un buen insulto para aquellos que se meten conmigo.</p><p>-Hermione no estaba metiéndose contigo.</p><p>-¿Quieres que discutamos, Harry?</p><p>-No, lo siento... -dijo Harry levantando la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro- mejor dime, ¿sigue en pie lo de nuestro fin de semana?</p><p>-¿El... fin de semana? -repitió Draco, quien guardaba la esperanza de que con todo el lío que se había armado entre ellos, Harry lo hubiese olvidado.</p><p>-Ajá, el fin de semana, ¿o estas echándote para atrás?</p><p>-No, claro que no.</p><p>-Que bien, porque hoy le pediré permiso a Sirius, ¿tú cuando se lo pedirás a tu padre?</p><p>-En estos días, de eso no te preocupes, ahora volvamos, la siguiente clase está a punto de empezar.</p><p>-Pero tú debes ir a la enfermería.</p><p>-No es necesario, Vincent tiene un ungüento para heridas leves, las hace desaparecer en un instante... y no solo me la aplicaré en la mejilla... en el labio también.</p><p>-Ups, lo lamento. -Dijo Harry riendo- ya te dije que me provocas deseos raros.</p><p>-Harry... tú eres raro.</p><p>-SI, lo acepto. -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano a Draco.</p><p>Por común acuerdo, salió Harry primero y Draco después y no volvieron a hablarse en todo el día; esa noche, en su habitación, Harry esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos y luego salió sigilosamente a la sala común, sacó un espejo que llevaba envuelto en un paño y comenzó a llamar a Sirius, quien al cabo de unos minutos, apareció sonriendo en el espejo.</p><p>-¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué hay?</p><p>-Hola Sirius, -respondió Harry sonriendo al ver a su padrino con los bigotes llenos de migas de pan- ¿cenabas?</p><p>-Algo así, probaba una receta nueva de una tarta que vi en un libro de cocina.</p><p>-¿Sirius Black cocinando?... ¿Quién eres tú y donde esta mi padrino? -exclamó Harry riendo.</p><p>-Molly esta enseñándome a cocinar, aun siento escalofríos al recordar la bazofia que nos daban en Azkabán... bueno, ¿y a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa?</p><p>-Necesito que firmes un permiso.</p><p>-¿Un permiso a donde?</p><p>-Quiero dar un paseo por Londres, Ron quiere ver cómo viven los muggles.</p><p>-Ya veo, necesitan permiso para usar la red flu.</p><p>-Así es.</p><p>-Claro, -dijo Sirius dando una mordida a un trozo de tarta- mándame la forma y yo la firmare.</p><p>-Gracias Sirius.</p><p>-No hay de que muchacho, ahora me voy, creo que algo se está quemando.</p><p>-Cuida de no incendiar la casa... buenas noches.</p><p>-Buenas noches.</p><p>Sonriendo satisfecho, Harry se fue a dormir.</p><p>En otro lugar del castillo, en la casa de Slytherin, con las cortinas de su cama corridas, Draco pensaba por centésima vez las palabras que debería escribir en el pergamino.</p><p>-Demonios... -pensó con pesar- tal vez mientras más simple, mejor.</p><p>Y así, sin más ni más, escribió:</p><p>"Hola papá</p><p>Necesito comprar unas cosas en el callejón Diagón, no se las pido a mamá ni las pido directamente a la tienda porque quiero salir a despejarme un rato, pero necesito tu permiso para poder utilizar la red Flu, así que te envío la forma adjunta para que la firmes."</p><p>Te quiere tu hijo</p><p>Draco.</p><p>Y después de releerla un par de veces, sonriendo satisfecho, la guardó debajo de su almohada para enviarla a su padre a primera hora del día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capitulo 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, después del desayuno y de las primeras clases, Harry logró verse con Draco en un salón en desuso lleno de trebejos; en cuanto entró, Draco salió de su escondite y se le abalanzó abrazándolo con ímpetu haciendo que Harry por poco cayera.</p><p>-¡Cuidado!... -exclamó Harry riendo al tiempo que abrazaba a Draco por la cintura.</p><p>-No, me debes muchos besos, -respondió Draco besándole las mejillas una y otra vez para luego pasar sus brazos encima de los hombros de Harry.</p><p>-Oye Draco, ¿Cómo vas con el hechizo de la profesora McGonagall?</p><p>-Vaya, tu sí que sabes matar el momento ¿eh? -exclamó Draco arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-Es que me eh fijado que tienes buenas notas solo en algunas materias... en otras no lo sé, no las compartimos todas, ¿Cómo vas en esas?</p><p>-jmm... creí que mi papá estaba en Malfoy Manor.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar?</p><p>-No, no quiero. -exclamó Draco soltando a Harry y tomando sus propias manos atrás de su espalda.</p><p>-No seas necio, soy bueno en eso.</p><p>-Dije que no.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -dijo Harry acercándosele y alzándole la barbilla.</p><p>Torciendo la boca y mirando hacia un lado, Draco dijo:</p><p>-Porque... me da vergüenza.</p><p>-¿Vergüenza porque? -dijo Harry abrazándolo- quiero ayudarte, eso no es nada vergonzoso.</p><p>-No para ti, -respondió Draco aun con los brazos atrás y dejando que Harry lo abrazara mientras le besaba la sien- pero para mí... bueno... en realidad, alguien más va a ayudarme con eso.</p><p>-¿Quién? -preguntó Harry sin dejar de darle besitos a Draco.</p><p>-Blaise.</p><p>-¿Blaise? -exclamó Harry deteniendo sus besos- ¿y porque él?</p><p>-Porque es mi amigo.</p><p>-¿Y yo que soy?</p><p>Ante esa pregunta, los dos se miraron.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Draco titubeante- mi amigo no eres... nunca lo fuiste.</p><p>-Si pero... ¿lo que tenemos ahora no cuenta?</p><p>-Se sincero Harry ¿me ves como a un amigo? -Ante tal pregunta, Harry no supo que contestar- ¿lo ves?</p><p>-De acuerdo, pero podríamos empezar ahora ¿no te parece?</p><p>-¿Ahora?</p><p>-Si Draco... -dijo Harry sonriendo- quedamos en que nos conoceríamos mas ¿no?... esta es una buena oportunidad.</p><p>-Pero... no se...</p><p>-Dicen que soy un buen maestro, hasta logre que Neville hiciera un "Patronus".</p><p>-¡Vaya!... entonces sí que lo eres si lograste que ese tonto hiciera eso.</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-Ya sé, ya sé...</p><p>-¿Entonces qué dices?</p><p>-mmm... no sé... -dijo Draco comenzando a sonreír traviesamente mientras decía: -¿Por qué no intentas convencerme?</p><p>-Pequeña serpiente... -exclamó Harry abrazándolo con fuerza- Ven acá.</p><p>Cuando se sintió entre los brazos de Harry, Draco levantó los suyos y los pasó por encima de los hombros de Harry, se levantó de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios, besó que Harry aprovechó para atraparlos con fuerza.</p><p>La tibia humedad de la boca de Harry fue explorada por Draco con sumo deleite mientras sentía las manos de Harry bajar por su espalda hasta sus firmes nalgas; separándose un poco, murmuró sobre los labios de Harry:</p><p>-¿No puedes...mmm... tocarme... sin manosearme?</p><p>-No... No puedo. -respondió Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Me gustas mucho Harry... -respondió Draco pegando mas su cuerpo al de Harry.</p><p>-Y tú a mí... -dijo Harry besándole una oreja y luego susurró: -ahora... ¿podemos practicar el hechizo?- Al oír eso, Draco se separo lo suficiente de él para verlo con expresión de sorpresa- Se siente feo ¿no? -dijo Harry riendo- el que te detengan en seco...</p><p>-Pues no es gracioso. -exclamo Draco separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos- No quiero practicar ahora.</p><p>-¿Acaso estas haciéndome un berrinche? -dijo Harry con la ceja levantada y expresión de incredulidad- porque déjame decirte que no me interesa si no quieres, lo haremos de todos modos.</p><p>-Yo no hago berrinches, -respondió Draco alzando la barbilla desafiante- solo he dicho que no quiero practicar ahora y no lo voy a hacer.</p><p>-¿Qué educación te dieron en tu casa, Draco? -exclamó Harry sonriendo- ¿nunca te dijeron "no"?</p><p>-Estas equivocado si eso piensas, de hecho, mi papá es muy estricto... no deja de atosigarme con que debo prepararme para ocuparme en un futuro del "imperio Malfoy" - dijo Draco imitando la voz de su papá en la última frase- una vez me dijo que es una vergüenza que Granger me supere en los estudios siendo una sang... -exclamó Draco callándose abruptamente ante lo que estuvo, o más bien, dijo a medias- yo...eee...</p><p>-Esta bien, -dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo sucedido- no me enojaré, solo intenta evitar eso, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Pues lo intentaré, no prometo nada. -respondió Draco evitando a toda costa dar una disculpa.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿comenzamos?</p><p>-¿A qué? -preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Pues a practicar, saca tu varita.</p><p>-¿Qué parte de "no quiero" no entendiste, Harry?</p><p>-¿Y tú que parte de "no me importa" no entendiste, Draco? -respondió Harry con naturalidad mientras sacaba su varita de entre su ropa- de acuerdo, -continuo Harry haciendo caso omiso al gesto adusto de Draco- me he fijado que sujetas las varita como si quisieras estrangularla, debes aflojar mas los dedos... ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Nada, -respondió Draco mirándose las uñas muy quitado de la pena- solo observo tu monólogo.</p><p>-Draco, saca tu varita.</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿No quieres hacerlo bien?</p><p>-Si, pero no quiero que tú me enseñes.</p><p>-¿y porque con Blaise si lo harás?</p><p>-Ya te lo dije.</p><p>-Eres muy obstinado. -exclamó Harry bajando los brazos.</p><p>-No, el obstinado eres tú qué quieres obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.</p><p>-Pero... significaría mucho para mí. -dijo Harry sentándose en un viejo pupitre.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... solo es un estúpido hechizo.</p><p>-Porque estaríamos compartiendo algo, serviría para conocernos más.</p><p>-Rayos... -exclamó Draco con aire derrotado- de acuerdo... enséñame como se hace.</p><p>-¡Bien! -saltó Harry al instante- saca tu varita y sostenla de esta forma.</p><p>-¿Así?</p><p>-No, afloja los dedos.</p><p>Después de dos horas, el pupitre que transformaron en piedra para practicar, terminó por caminar muy lentamente dos pasos en sus cuatro patas como una araña gigante antes de dejarse caer pesadamente.</p><p>-¡Lo logré! -exclamo Draco lleno de alegría al tiempo que alzaba los brazos en señal de triunfo- estoy agotado... pero lo logré.</p><p>-Ya sabía que lo harías, -dijo Harry tomándolo de la cintura- eres un buen mago.</p><p>-Claro, soy un Malfoy. -respondió Draco muy ufano de sí mismo al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry.</p><p>-Eres imposible.</p><p>-mmm... también eso, ahora creo que debemos irnos, nos perdimos la comida y la siguiente clase está a punto de empezar.</p><p>-Si, ya es tarde. -dijo Harry soltando a Draco y tomando su túnica- pero creo que valió la pena, y tú que no querías... para la próxima lo harás mejor.</p><p>-Si...mmm oye Harry.</p><p>-¿Si? -respondió Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta al tiempo que jalaba a Draco de la mano.</p><p>-Lo que pasó el lunes en el comedor... ¿Por qué te levantaste de la mesa?</p><p>-El alboroto me llamó la atención.</p><p>-No... -dijo Draco deteniéndose- ibas a ir a defenderme, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Defenderte? -repitió Harry deteniendo el paso también y girándose para mirarlo- claro que no.</p><p>-No necesito que lo hagas. -Exclamó Draco con calma- de verdad.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-De tu sentido innato de protección, San Potter, -respondió Draco sonriendo- acéptalo, ibas a defenderme... y bueno, pues... te lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito; durante años, las otras tres casas, incluyendo a muchos de la mía, me creyeron un aliado fiel e incondicional de Voldemort, incluso tú pensaste que yo era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, así que ya te imaginaras sus tratos; incluso sobreviví al señor Tenebroso cuando vivió en Malfoy Manor... por lo tanto, San Potter... -dijo Draco acercándosele- ahórrate tus buenas intenciones cuando veas que alguien me agrede, como has podido ver, no soy yo quien sale castigado.</p><p>-De acuerdo, lo acepto. -dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- pero como tú ya lo has dicho, es algo que no puedo evitar, así que tampoco esperes que no haga nada cuando alguien te este dando una paliza.</p><p>-Nadie me ha apaleado.</p><p>-¿Seguro?... ¿Qué hay de Hermione?</p><p>-Me tomó desprevenido. -Respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido- fuera de eso, nadie me ha apaleado.</p><p>-Hasta ahora... -completo Harry- ya veremos después, ¿nos vamos?</p><p>-Si, ya es tarde.</p><p>Al despedirse, cada uno se fue por su lado cuidándose de no ser vistos, y para cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, Ron, quien estaba acostado en su cama, dijo:</p><p>-Caray Harry, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?</p><p>-Por ahí Ron, por ahí. -Respondió Harry dejándose caer en la cama- muero</p><p>de hambre.</p><p>-Pues claro, -respondió Ron- el amor no llena la panza.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.</p><p>-Estuviste con tu chica, no lo niegues. -dijo Ron recargándose en un codo y mirándolo inquisitivamente.</p><p>-Estas loco.</p><p>-Cuéntame algo, amigo... ¿Qué tal besa?</p><p>-¡Oye! -exclamó Harry mirándolo con sorpresa- ¡no voy a contarte esas cosas!</p><p>-Vaya... eso significa que bien... -dijo Ron sonriendo de manera traviesa- y dime... ¿ya llegaron a tercera base?</p><p>-¡Ron! -exclamó Harry levantándose de un salto- ¿¡Que clase de preguntas idiotas son esas?!</p><p>-mmm... ¿¡eso significa... que ya?! -dijo Ron anonadado.</p><p>-Eres un tonto... -dijo Harry dirigiéndose al baño y cerrándolo de un portazo para luego sentarse en el inodoro con la tapa bajada; era cierto que no podía comentar nada con Ron respecto a Draco, pero también era cierto que deseaba compartir con alguien lo que le estaba pasando, y la curiosidad de Ron era perfectamente normal, así que sintiéndose algo culpable, sopesó que tanto podía hablar con el pelirrojo de su situación sin revelar demasiado.</p><p>-¿Te enojaste? -preguntó Ron algo serio al verlo salir del baño.</p><p>-No, como crees, -dijo Harry sentándose en su cama.</p><p>-Ah... porque eso pareció.</p><p>-Bueno... algo hubo de eso, pero no pasa nada.</p><p>-¿Entonces si me contaras? -volvió a decir Ron con gesto travieso, lo que le valió un almohadazo en la cara.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Harry algo titubeante- ¿Qué quieres saber?</p><p>-Que tal besa. -Respondió Ron sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama al tiempo que abrazaba la almohada mientras lo miraba con expresión curiosa.</p><p>-Rayos... -exclamó Harry con un suspiro- pues... la verdad...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Besa muy bien.</p><p>-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Ron dejándose caer en la cama para luego levantarse rápidamente volviendo a quedar sentado- tu expresión lo decía todo.</p><p>-¿Mi expresión? -dijo Harry mirándolo con extrañeza- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir?</p><p>-Te ves contento Harry... y a veces te pesco con expresión de idiota.</p><p>-¡Oye!</p><p>-Lo siento hermano... -dijo Ron sonriendo- pero es la verdad... y siendo sinceros... bueno... yo también me siento así cuando...</p><p>-¡No me digas! -exclamó Harry tapándose las orejas- ¡no quiero saber ningún detalle de ti y Hermione!</p><p>-No seas tarado... aun no pasa nada entre ella y yo.</p><p>-¿Ah no? -dijo Harry destapándose las orejas.</p><p>-No, -respondió Ron un poco más serio- no es que yo no quiera pero... creo que ella tiene miedo o algo así.</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>-Es que cada vez que... bueno, estamos a punto...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Dice que no.</p><p>-mmm... a lo mejor tiene miedo. -dijo Harry alzando los hombros.</p><p>-¿Pero miedo de que? -preguntó Ron con gesto contrariado- yo nunca la engañaría ni me aprovecharía de ella... en verdad la quiero.</p><p>-Si pero eso de tener... bueno, tu sabes... es algo muy serio Ron, es un paso muy importante.</p><p>-¿Tu ya te acostaste con tu chica?</p><p>-¿Eh? -exclamó Harry sintiendo arder sus orejas- bueno... yo... eee...</p><p>-Ya lo hiciste, -dijo Ron- ¿y cuanto tiempo llevas con ella?... el mismo que Hermione y yo.</p><p>-Son solo unas semanas Ron.</p><p>-Si pero es una de dos... o a ella le gustas mucho para habértelas dado ya o es... ¿Cómo decirlo?... muy... fácil.</p><p>-Ron... -dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>-¡Es que me muero de ganas de hacerlo con Herm, Harry! -exclamó Ron dejándose caer de lado en la cama- ¿Cómo es que tú ya lo lograste?</p><p>-¿Qué como lo logre? -pensó Harry sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- si te lo dijera, los padres de Hermione te matarían.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ron muy intrigado.</p><p>-A nada... pues mira Ron, yo no sé en realidad qué consejo darte.</p><p>-Pues yo esperaba que si habiéndolo hecho ya. -dijo Ron con expresión de contrariedad y decepción.</p><p>-Pues ni modo.</p><p>-Bueno... y a todo esto... -dijo Ron un poco más animado- puedo preguntar... ¿Qué tal lo hace?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capitulo 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sonrió ante tal pregunta permaneciendo en silencio.</p><p>-Bueno, -dijo Ron- esa pregunta fue algo criminal, lo sé... y conociéndote no me lo dirás, así que preguntaré otra cosa.</p><p>-¿Cómo qué?</p><p>-mmm... veamos... ¿es bonita?</p><p>-¿Bonita?... -pensó Harry divertido al pensar que a Draco le daría un infarto si alguien le llamase "bonita", sin embargo, no pudo evitar decir: -Si... si lo es... y mucho.</p><p>-¿Besa rico?</p><p>-Si, besa rico... -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Y... ¿Qué tal se mueve en la cama?</p><p>-¡Ron!</p><p>-¡Por favor Harry, cuéntame!... -exclamó Ron hincándose en la cama- ¡soy virgen!... ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?!... ¡mi mejor amigo me lleva ventaja en el terreno del sexo!... lo menos que puedes hacer es darme un consejo. -Habiéndose quedado con cara de "What", Harry hecho a reír después de unos instantes- No es gracioso viejo. -dijo Ron sentándose de nuevo.</p><p>-Perdón, pero sí lo es... -dijo Harry riendo todavía.</p><p>-Anda Harry... dime algo, no sé, lo que quieras...</p><p>-Pues... no sé... -respondió Harry viendo que Ron hablaba en serio- ¿Cómo que?</p><p>-mmm... yo tampoco sé... haber dime ¿tu chica era virgen?</p><p>Esa pregunta dejó totalmente desconcertado a Harry y simplemente se quedó en blanco.</p><p>-Pues... ¿virgen?</p><p>-Si... ¿lo era?</p><p>-mmm... no... es decir si... bueno...</p><p>-De acuerdo, si no quieres decirlo, está bien, entonces dime como la convenciste.</p><p>-¿Qué como la convencí? -decir que Harry había "convencido" a Draco era simplemente algo bizarro, así que decidió dar por terminada la conversación. -No te rindes ¿verdad?...olvidemos el asunto ¿quieres?</p><p>-¡Pero...! -las objeciones de Ron fueron interrumpidas por un ruido en la ventana que Harry agradeció.</p><p>-Es una lechuza. -Dijo Harry abriéndola- y es para mí. -dijo quitando un pergamino enrollado de la pata de la lechuza color pardo, quien espero pacientemente a que Harry fuera a su baúl a sacar una golosina lechucil para ella, quien al recibirla emprendió el vuelo.</p><p>-¿De qué se trata?</p><p>Harry sonrió al ver de quien era.</p><p>-Ahora vuelvo. -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Ron lleno de curiosidad.</p><p>-A ver a McGonagall.</p><p>-¿A McGonagall? -repitió Ron sin recibir respuesta de Harry quien ya había desaparecido por la puerta.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la casa de Slytherin, Draco entró encontrando a Blaise esperándolo impaciente.</p><p>-¿Dónde andabas Draco?... ¡llevo horas esperándote!</p><p>-¿Y para qué? -respondió Draco quitándose la túnica y dejándola en la cama.</p><p>-¿Cómo para qué?... ¿no quedamos de ensayar el hechizo de McGonagall?</p><p>-¡Ah, eso!... -dijo Draco dejándose caer en la cama- ya lo necesito, pero gracias.</p><p>Blaise se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a Draco decirle eso sin más ni más.</p><p>-¿De qué rayos hablas? -exclamó molesto- un trol haría ese hechizo mucho mejor que tú ¿y dices que no lo necesitas?</p><p>-No, ya no... -respondió Draco recostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda como señal de que la conversación llegaba a su fin; sabiendo que no lograría hacer hablar más a Draco, Blaise salió de la habitación dando un portazo.</p><p>En otro lado del castillo, Harry tocaba a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>-Buenas Noches Profesora.</p><p>-Buenas noches Potter, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?</p><p>-Si, -dijo Harry extendiéndole el pergamino- necesito ir al Londres muggle.</p><p>-¿Londres muggle? -repitió la profesora McGonnagall mirando a Harry por encima de sus anteojos- ¿y eso?</p><p>-Quiero ir a casa de mis tíos... no es que los extrañe ciertamente, -dijo Harry con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- pero deje algo muy importante en esa casa y quiero recuperarlo.</p><p>-¿Y si es algo tan importante, como es que lo olvidaste?</p><p>-¿Puede culparme por ello, si cuando salí de esa casa la ultima vez, iba rodeado por la Orden del Fénix porque un mago asesino estaba buscándome para matarme? -La profesora simplemente se quedo callada ante el argumento de Harry, quien continuó hablando- además ya mi padrino firmo la autorización para que yo salga de Hogwarts, solo falta que usted lo autorice también para que yo pueda usar la red flu, profesora.</p><p>-Bueno Potter... -respondió la profesora exhalando un profundo suspiro y tomando la nota- creo que puedo confiar en que ya no te meterás en problemas, ¿verdad?... ya nadie te persigue para matarte y no creo... o más bien espero, que no los busques por ti mismo.</p><p>-¿Yo, profesora? -respondió Harry sonriendo- ¿me conoce algo o qué?</p><p>Al día siguiente, ni Harry ni Draco pudieron verse en toda la mañana, ni después de la comida, ambo s estaban muy atrasados en sus deberes por haber estado mucho tiempo juntos; mientras tanto, otras personas ocupaban ese tiempo en otras cosas.</p><p>-He llegado a la conclusión... -dijo Hermione a Ron mientras éste intentaba terminar una composición para el profesor Bins- que la novia de Harry no está en Slytherin.</p><p>-¿No que si?... ¿y qué hay de la túnica que encontré? -respondió Ron aliviado de tener algo con que distraer su mente atiborrada de datos confusos.</p><p>-Si, pero hay algo raro... solo hay tres chicas rubias en Slytherin, pero una es gorda y tiene el pelo corto, otra es flaca, fea y parece garrocha, no es del tipo de Harry... y la otra es de primer año y su cabello es muy rizado, no es como el que le encontré a Harry.</p><p>-¿No hay alguien más que tenga el cabello largo y rubio en esa maldita casa aparte de esas tres?... ¿estás segura?</p><p>-Absolutamente, -respondió Hermione pensativa mientras mordisqueaba su pluma de águila- observe todos los grados y no hay un rubio como ese... obviamente hay mas rubias de las que mencione pero ninguna con el tono de ese cabello.</p><p>-¿No se te abra escapado alguna?</p><p>-No, -respondió Hermione con determinación- observe a todas las chicas de Slytherin, no se me escapo ninguna.</p><p>-Pues yo estoy convencido de que si es de es de esa casa, la túnica la encontré por casualidad, él cree que no le hemos visto, así que su versión la apoya algo que él no sabe que sabemos.</p><p>-Si, ese es un buen punto, -concedió Hermione- pero entonces regresamos al principio.</p><p>-Rayos.</p><p>Y en otro lugar del inmenso castillo...</p><p>-¿Cuánto te costó eso? -preguntó Marietta a Cho mientras la veía envolver unos chocolates.</p><p>-¿Me lo vas a pagar?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Entonces no preguntes, además tú fuiste la que me dio la idea de usar un filtro de amor.</p><p>-¿Yo?</p><p>-Si, -respondió Cho terminando de envolver la caja de chocolates que había encargado por correo- esto servirá para atraer de nuevo su atención a mí, y de conservarla, ya me encargaré yo.</p><p>-¿Cuándo se los darás?</p><p>-Hoy mismo, así podremos usar este fin de semana para salir.</p><p>Después de la comida, los estudiantes tenían un par de horas libres; mismas que Harry y Draco usaron para encontrarse; de camino al salón en desuso acordado, Harry fue interceptado por Cho.</p><p>-¡Hola Harry! -saludó ella alegremente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.</p><p>-Que tal Cho. -respondió Harry.</p><p>-¿Cómo te ha ido?... últimamente casi no te veo. -dijo Cho caminando al lado de Harry.</p><p>-Si, he estado algo ocupado.</p><p>-Dentro de un par de semanas nos tocará enfrentarnos en un partido de Quidditch. -dijo Cho intentando atraer la atención de Harry con un tema que sabía le apasionaba.</p><p>-Si, no lo he olvidado... bueno, te dejo, luego nos vemos. -dijo Harry apresurando el paso.</p><p>-¡Espera Harry!</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? -contesto Harry ocultando su impaciencia.</p><p>-Vaya... veo que tienes algo de prisa. -dijo Cho riendo nerviosamente.</p><p>-Pues si... algo. -respondió Harry.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Cho deteniéndose- es que... bien, te he traído esto. -Dijo finalmente extendiéndole los chocolates- es un pequeño regalo.</p><p>-¿Para mí? -preguntó Harry muy extrañado- no es mi cumpleaños.</p><p>-Ash Harry, ya sé que no pero... bueno, simplemente quería dártelos, como un simple regalo de amistad.</p><p>-Ah... bueno, pues gracias. -dijo Harry tomándolos.</p><p>-Bien... pues entonces nos vemos luego.</p><p>-Si, adiós. -respondió Harry viendo como se alejaba, y después de unos instantes, emprendió su camino al salón, al cual llegó en quince minutos, para encontrar a Draco sentado en el viejo escritorio balanceando los pies.</p><p>-¿Quo horas son estas de llegar? -exclamó levantando la vista para mirarlo- la impuntualidad es algo de muy mal gusto.</p><p>-No hagas drama, ya llegué. -dijo Harry acercándosele.</p><p>-¿Qué traes en la mano? -preguntó Draco al ver la caja envuelta en papel azul oscuro con pequeñas estrellas amarillas.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¿esto? -dijo Harry maldiciéndose por no haber dejado por ahí la dichosa caja- es... bueno, un regalo.</p><p>-¿Quién te lo dio?</p><p>-¿A mí?... nadie, ¿Por qué crees que me lo dieron?</p><p>-¿Y entonces de quién es?</p><p>-Pues para ti.</p><p>-¿En serio? -dijo Draco alzando una ceja- pues entonces dámelo.</p><p>-Mejor luego, -dijo Harry dejándolo en un pupitre polvoso.</p><p>-No, lo quiero ahora. -dijo Draco bajando del escritorio y pasando a un lado de Harry quien solo atinó a quedarse tieso.</p><p>-Veamos... -dijo Draco tomando la caja y rompiendo el papel ante un aparentemente sereno Harry, quien rogaba a Merlín o a quien fuera, que la caja no contuviera una nota- ¡vaya!... -dijo Draco riendo mientras miraba la caja de chocolates como si examinara algo extraño- eres malo para mentir en ciertas cosas Harry.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Este regalo no era para mí, alguien te lo dio cuando venías para acá.</p><p>-No reas ridículo. -dijo Harry intentando tomar la caja.</p><p>-Anda, dime quien fue. -respondió Draco esquivando la mano de Harry.</p><p>-Te digo que no fue nadie.</p><p>-¿Me crees tonto?... -dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿quieres que te diga porque sé que esto no era para mí?</p><p>-Haber sabelotodo... dime porque. -respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-Es simple, -dijo Draco sosteniendo los chocolates a un lado- porque todos los que quieren darme un regalo, siempre eligen lo mejor.</p><p>-¿Lo mejor?</p><p>-Si... y esto... -dijo mirando con cierta repugnancia la caja- no ha de valer más de un par de knuts, -tengo buen ojo para las cosas de calidad... -dijo Draco aventando la caja a un cubo de basura- y se de tu pésimo gusto para ciertas cosas... la ropa por ejemplo.</p><p>-¿Entonces porque dudas que yo haya elegido eso? -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Porque si no sabes elegir, pides que alguien más lo haga por ti... alguien que esté especializado en esas cosas, como cuando me enviaste todos esos regalos... eran de la mejor calidad y de muy buen gusto; como escogidos por una dependienta de la tienda en donde los compraste, -Harry simplemente no supo que decir, así que Draco se encogió de hombros y dijo: -como quieras, sino quieres decirme, me da igual...</p><p>-¿Estas celoso? -preguntó Harry.</p><p>-¿Celoso?... -exclamó Draco sonriendo despreocupadamente- ¿de quién?... ¿de alguien que obsequia regalos corrientes?... por favor.</p><p>-En un regalo, lo que importa es la intención.</p><p>-Ah... ya salió San Potter a flote, -exclamó Draco sentándose de nuevo en el viejo escritorio- si lo que importa es la intención, ¿Por qué te afanas tanto en buscar lo adecuado para alguien?</p><p>-Bueno... pues...</p><p>-Estoy acostumbrado a lo mejor Harry... -dijo Draco con naturalidad- así que los obsequios que me diste, no me sorprendieron en lo absoluto... me sorprendió el hecho de que fueras tú quien me los enviara... el punto es ¿Por qué si lo que cuenta es la intención, no me regalaste cualquier cosa?</p><p>Harry sonrió ante el cuestionamiento de Draco, la realidad era que se había afanado como nunca en buscar el regalo perfecto, y como no tenía idea de elegir lo adecuado, los dependientes de las tiendas lo habían ayudado a escoger.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- el regalo es importante cuando la persona a la que se lo vas a dar lo es... pero cuando una persona no tiene las arcas llenas de galeones como tu familia, un regalo pequeño y barato vale tanto como cualquiera que tú puedas dar.</p><p>-Si, si, como digas... -dijo Draco rodando los ojos- el punto es...</p><p>-El punto es... -interrumpió Harry acercándosele- que si ese regalo no es importante, ¿Por qué insistir tanto en eso?</p><p>-De acuerdo, no importa. -respondió Draco alzando le rostro para besar a Harry.</p><p>-¿Asunto olvidado?</p><p>-Asunto olvidado. -dijo Draco abriendo los labios; gesto que Harry no pudo rechazar.</p><p>Pronto se encontraron en un beso apasionado abriendo la boca lo más que podían, Harry se separó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, entonces Draco susurró:</p><p>-¿Hoy... hoy no practicaremos?</p><p>-Claro que si... -respondió Harry suavemente- levántate y date la vuelta... -Draco obedeció, a lo que luego Harry lo hizo sacar su varita y colocándose detrás de él, le dijo pegando sus labios a su oreja: la varita se toma así...</p><p>Draco sonrió al sentir el firme cuerpo de detrás de él, haciéndole sentir la erección que ya tenía, y la mano izquierda de Harry sujetándolo por la cintura presionándolo contra sí.</p><p>-Creo que no entendí... -dijo Draco sonriendo- tendrás que repetirme las indicaciones.</p><p>-Eso parece... -respondió Harry presionando más su cuerpo contra Draco- pero si no eres buen alumno me temo que tendré que castigarte...</p><p>-¿¡Castigarme?!... -exclamó Draco sonriendo con incredulidad volviendo el rostro para mirar a Harry.</p><p>-Así es... así que pórtate bien o...</p><p>-O... ¿Qué?... -interrumpió ahora Draco recargando su cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capitulo 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -respondió Harry besando a Draco en los labios haciéndolo girar el rostro; a lo que Draco respondió dejando su varita en el escritorio.</p><p>-Harry... -murmuró Draco girándose y besándolo- ¿vamos a hacer el amor en este sucio salón?</p><p>-Si quieres te invito a mi habitación, claro, sino te importa que Neville y Seamus observen. -respondió Harry retomando lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-Eres un tarado... -dijo Draco abrazándolo- es solo que...</p><p>-¿Quieres o no? -dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- hace tiempo me prometí no forzarte a nada.</p><p>-¿Me ves cara de "forzado"? -respondió Draco mirándolo sonriente al tiempo que él mismo se desajustaba la corbata; entonces como si fueran imán y hierro, las dos bocas se juntaron en un frenético beso mientras ambos se desabrochaban la camisa con dedos torpes- insonoriza la habitación... -dijo Draco sobre los labios de Harry, quien con un movimiento de varita lo hizo, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>En cuanto todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados, Draco se quitó la camisa sin dejar de besar a Harry, quien de igual manera luchaba con su ropa convirtiéndose de pronto en un juego; mirándose a los ojos y riendo sobre los labios del otro, luchaban por desnudarse sin despegar sus bocas; en cuanto se deshicieron de sus túnicas y camisas, siguieron con el pantalón, solo que ahí fue mas difícil debido a que tenían que quitarse los zapatos también; pero después de un rato de danzar en un pie, ambos quedaron solo con los calcetines puestos; Harry empujó a Draco y lo fue llevando hacia atrás hasta llegar al escritorio en donde lo sentó poniéndose él entre sus piernas; ya ahí le soltó el cabello y comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda la blanca espalda mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello hasta llegar a los rozados pezones; sus labios atraparon uno, y pasando la punta de la lengua alrededor, comenzó a endurecerlo para luego succionarlo con fuerza haciendo que Draco hundiera sus dedos en su negra y rebelde cabellera al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>-mmm... ¡aaaaaaaaaah!... -gimió Draco sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>Sintiendo excitación al oírlo gemir, Harry pasó al otro pezón, el cual mordió suavemente para luego succionarlo por un par de minutos; luego fue recostándolo en el escritorio, a lo que Draco dijo:</p><p>-Esta frío y lleno de polvo...</p><p>-Ash Draco... -respondió Harry tomando su túnica y colocándola en el escritorio- ¿mejor?</p><p>-Mucho mejor. -respondió Draco recostándose sobre ella mientras apoyaba sus pies en la orilla y abría las piernas.</p><p>-Magnifica vista. -dijo Harry recargando sus manos en las rodillas.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -exclamó Draco pasando sus manos sobre su propio pecho hasta llegar a su pene, el cual tomó con una mano y mirando a Harry dijo: -¿quieres que me masturbe frente a ti?</p><p>Harry sonrió ante la propuesta y dijo:</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>Draco comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano descubriendo el sonrosado glande mientras abría más las piernas en una pose impúdica y descarada mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba sus pezones y cerraba los ojos con un gesto deliciosamente desquiciante. Harry dejó de sonreír y solo atinaba a mirar como hipnotizado la escena; el cabello de Draco se había desparramado sobre la negra túnica causando un marcado contraste.</p><p>-¡mmm!... ¡siii!... -gemía Draco mientras su mano seguía friccionando su pene y su otra mano acariciaba sus íngles; entonces estiró una pierna y la colocó en el hombro de Harry, quien al estar a punto de tocarla, se detuvo al oír a Draco decir: -No... no me toques aun... déjame terminar...</p><p>Sin dejar de masturbarse, pero aminorando la velocidad, Draco pasó la otra pierna por el otro hombro de Harry y entre jadeos murmuró mirándolo a los ojos:</p><p>-¿Quieres... quieres metérmela, Harry? -Tragando en seco, Harry solo atino a asentir con la cabeza- ¿te gusta hacerme el amor?</p><p>-Si... si me gusta... -dijo Harry pasando sus manos por los suaves y firmes muslos.</p><p>-A... a mi... también me gusta que me la metas... -dijo Draco acercándolo hacia si con sus pantorrillas hasta hacer que sus talones tocaran la espalda de Harry.</p><p>-Por Dios, Draco... -exclamó Harry con la frente perlada de sudor- Me enloqueces con todo lo que estás diciendo...</p><p>-Lo sé... -dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿quieres oír mas?</p><p>-No sé si aguante...</p><p>-Pues tendrás que aguantar... -respondió Draco controlando su respiración para no correrse tan pronto- ¿sabes?... me duele cuando me la vas metiendo... pero cuando estas dentro de mí... mmm... me encanta como me coges... me gusta cómo te mueves...</p><p>-¡Oh Draco!... -gimió Harry cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose a punto de explotar.</p><p>-Me gusta tu lengua en mi cuerpo... me gusta tu lengua entre mis nalgas...</p><p>-Basta... ya no puedo más... -exclamó Harry tomando su pene.</p><p>-¡No, espera!... -dijo Draco empujándolo con las piernas- ¡aun no!</p><p>-¡¿Quieres matarme?! -exclamó Harry contrariado.</p><p>-No morirás... -respondió Draco sonriendo- déjame terminar...</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro- quiero ver cómo te corres frente a mi...</p><p>Draco bajo sus piernas de los hombros de Harry y volvió a colocar sus pies en la orilla del escritorio, su mano volvió a incrementar la velocidad mientras que con la otra se estrujaba los testículos.</p><p>-¡aaaah!... ¡mmm!... -gemía mientras Harry recargaba sus codos en las rodillas de Draco; pronto vio lo que quería, un chorro de liquido blanco salió disparado del pene de Draco mientras este arqueaba la espalda en un profundo gemido- ¡aaaaaah!....</p><p>-No aguanto... -dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Es-espera!... -exclamó Draco entre jadeos.</p><p>-No puedo...</p><p>-Respira tranquilo... -dijo Draco sin levantarse y sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Draco... -respondió Harry reclinando su frente en una de las rodillas del chico rubio.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -dijo Draco enderezándose y besándole la cabeza- pero quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo.</p><p>-¿mmm?</p><p>-Si, ven y acuéstate en el escritorio... mastúrbate frente a mí. -dijo Draco bajando del escritorio.</p><p>-Preferiría terminar en ti... -dijo Harry respirando aceleradamente.</p><p>-Controla tu respiración, Harry... -dijo Draco tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- durarás mas... -Harry intentó seguir el ritmo de la respiración que Draco le estaba marcando, con lo que poco a poco fue controlándose; finalmente, y aun con el pene erecto, se recargo en el escritorio en donde Draco lo abrazo mientras le decía: -Si quieres aguantar mi ritmo, mas te vale que aprendas a controlarte. -Sin responder, Harry lo abrazó para después recostarse sobre su espalda en el escritorio, en donde subió las piernas en la misma posición en la que había estado Draco.</p><p>Los verdes ojos lo miraron con picardía mientras abría las piernas frente al rubio, quien solo sonrió mientras recargaba sus codos en las rodillas de Harry.</p><p>-Hazlo Harry... -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- mastúrbate para mí.</p><p>Harry tomó su pene y comenzó a friccionarlo suavemente de arriba para abajo mientras se pellizcaba un pezón; sus labios se entreabrían en un suave jadeo provocando lo que Draco quería... volver a excitarse.</p><p>Sabiendo que le tomaría un rato recuperarse, Draco tomó las cosas con calma y disfrutó el sensual espectáculo que tenía frente a sí. Sus ojos recorrieron las largas y cremosas piernas de Harry, que gracias al Quidditch estaban firmes y torneadas; su vientre plano y sus estrechas caderas... su pecho, que subía y bajaba aceleradamente, todo ese hermoso cuerpo cubierto ya de sudor; Draco sonrió al ver a Harry mover sus caderas al ritmo de su mano y contuvo sus propias ganas de hacerle una buena mamada. Harry no demoró mucho más y en un suave gemido, terminó corriéndose frente a Draco, quien sonrió satisfecho mientras le sostenía las piernas.</p><p>-Por... Merlín... -susurró Harry con los ojos cerrados y los brazos laxos- nunca... me había masturbado frente a nadie.</p><p>-¿Te gustó? -preguntó Draco recargando su barbilla en una rodilla de Harry.</p><p>-Si... -respondió Harry después de unos instantes- la verdad si...</p><p>-No vayas a dormirte, ¿he? -dijo Draco divertido.</p><p>-¿Sin habértela metido antes?... -respondió Harry abriendo los ojos- hasta crees...</p><p>Draco sonrió y se abrazó, al verlo hacer eso, Harry se levantó y lo abrazó sintiendo la piel de Draco algo fría.</p><p>-Este castillo es muy frío... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- pero no te preocupes, pronto te hare entrar en calor de nuevo.</p><p>-Eso espero. -Respondió Draco mirándolo a los ojos- y también espero que la próxima vez, lo hagamos en una cama.</p><p>Por toda respuesta, Harry lo besó y Draco abrió la boca para permitir que la lengua de Harry recorriera su interior; el beso de Harry fue tornándose mas voraz, colocó su mano en la nuca de Draco y la otra en su barbilla impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que él no controlara; pronto los labios de Draco se inflamaron haciéndolo arrugar el ceño de dolor.</p><p>-jmm... -gimió poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry, de lo cual Harry ni se dio por enterado, hasta que Draco se separó diciendo: -Tranquilo... necesito respirar...</p><p>-Lo siento, -respondió Harry sonriendo- oye, quiero acostarme encima de ti, ¿ponemos toda la ropa en el suelo para no sentir lo frío?</p><p>-Bien. -Dijo Draco.</p><p>Los dos hicieron un delgado colchón con toda su ropa y luego se recostaron encima; Draco de espaldas y Harry a un lado de él, quien inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry mientras abría las piernas al sentir como el Griffindor se acomodaba encima de él.</p><p>Así pasaron un buen rato, besándose, acariciándose, descansando hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran listos de nuevo; Harry no sentía frío, estaba perdido en el cuello de Draco, quien en un momento dado pegó un brinco y exclamó molesto:</p><p>-¡Me mordiste!</p><p>-Lo siento... -se disculpó Harry sin hacer mas caso de la molestia de Draco.</p><p>-No, no lo sientes... -dijo Draco sobándose el cuello- te gusta morderme.</p><p>-¿Y apenas te das cuenta? -exclamó Harry divertido- anda, ya no te enojes... -dijo Harry al ver el ceño fruncido de Draco- mejor date vuelta... tus nalgas me enloquecen.</p><p>-No, no quiero... -respondió Draco haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-¿Ah no? -dijo Harry riendo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Draco haciendo que este se desternillara de risa.</p><p>Mientras Draco reía, Harry se dio cuenta que nunca, en todos esos años en Hogwarts lo había visto reír; lo había visto burlarse, que era muy diferente a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, entonces, de repente dejó de hacerle cosquillas, lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>-Ha-Harry... -exclamó Draco- me... sofocas...</p><p>Al oírlo, Harry aflojó el abrazo y dejó que Draco se soltara para preguntar extrañado:</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Nada, -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-En ese caso... -dijo Draco poniéndose de rodillas e inclinándose para alcanzar un pezón de Harry- si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.</p><p>Harry exhalo un suspiro al sentir la lengua de Draco en su pezón y sus labios succionando; después de unos minutos, Draco fue bajando poco a poco, sembrando besos por el pecho, el ombligo, el vientre, y finalmente en el pene de Harry.</p><p>Harry se sentó recargándose en las manos y abrió las piernas para darle espacio a Draco, quien inclinado, metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca.</p><p>-¡Ah!... qué bien la chupas... -murmuró Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás; Draco no respondió, estaba muy ocupado pasando su lengua por todo lo largo del pene, hasta llegar al perineo, el cual comenzó a torturar con la punta de la lengua- ¡ahí, ahí!... -exclamó Harry- ahí me gusta... -pronto su miembro estuvo erecto de nuevo, por lo que hizo que Draco se detuviera- espera Draco, ya no sigas... no quiero correrme de nuevo... -Draco sonrió y dejó que Harry enredara su mano en su cabello para acercarlo a él y darle un beso para luego murmurar en su oído: -Voltéate...</p><p>Draco obedeció poniéndose en cuatro; cuando lo tuvo así, Harry sintió un calor abrazador en su bajo vientre y comenzó a respirar como Draco le había enseñado, entonces se acercó a él, le abrió las nalgas con las manos para encontrar frente a sí, una pequeña y rosada entrada; sin resistirse más, pasó su lengua sobre ella haciendo respingar a Draco. Sonriendo por el efecto causado, Harry volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez pasándola por todo lo largo, luego clavó su lengua presionando poco a poco, cada vez mas fuerte hasta hacer que Draco jadeara; entonces puso sus manos en la blancas y carnosas nalgas y las estrujo con fuerza mientras seguía chupando la entrada de Draco cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>Draco estrujo la ropa con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la excitación que estaba sintiendo debido a las arremetidas de Harry, habían hecho que su pene se pusiera erecto otra vez y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a gemir.</p><p>-mmm... aaah...</p><p>Harry lo escuchó y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie y tomando suavemente de un brazo a Draco, le indico que hiciera lo mismo; lo hizo poner las manos en el escritorio mientras él se colocaba detrás; sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, Draco preguntó:</p><p>-¿Traes lubricante?</p><p>-Diablos, no... -respondió Harry sintiéndose culpable.</p><p>-Que raro... -dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Tendré cuidado.</p><p>-Si, como no... -respondió Draco separando las piernas al sentir el pene de Harry rozar sus nalgas.</p><p>Harry tomó su pene con una mano y con la otra separó las nalgas de Draco, apuntó a la entrada y comenzó a empujar para después colocar esa mano en la cadera del rubio Slytherin.</p><p>Draco cerró los ojos al sentir el pene de Harry queriendo entrar, instintivamente se tensó, a lo que Harry, habiéndose dado cuenta, quitó la mano de su cadera y se inclino para alcanzar el pene de Draco, el cual comenzó a masturbar al tiempo que comenzó a penetrarlo de nuevo.</p><p>Habiendo entrado la cabeza, Harry soltó el pene de Draco y puso sus manos en las caderas para apoyarse y continuó entrando en él, a la mitad se salió y entró de nuevo, esta vez de un solo golpe haciendo que las piernas de Draco temblaran.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Draco mordiéndose un labio- ¡rayos!...</p><p>-Lo siento...</p><p>-No importa... -dijo Draco- ya te dije... me gusta sentirte dentro...</p><p>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry comenzando a moverse- aquí voy... -Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse en un suave vaivén que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas fuerte.</p><p>Draco recargó sus codos en el escritorio al sentir el enorme pene de Harry entrar y salir de él haciendo que su respiración fuese acelerándose.</p><p>-¡Si, si!... -comenzó a gemir- dame mas, Harry... dame mas...</p><p>Sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera dos veces, Harry empujo mas fuerte su pelvis haciendo que Draco se sostuviera con fuerza del escritorio mientras él lo embestía una y otra vez.</p><p>Gotas de sudor escurrían por el rostro de Harry haciendo que mechones de brillante cabello negro se pegaran a su piel, su boca entreabierta jadeaba por el esfuerzo y la excitación; bajó la vista para ver como su pene se hundía entre las nalgas del hermoso chico de largo cabello rubio, quien también ya tenía el cuerpo húmedo de sudor provocando en Harry deseos de lamer cada centímetro de esa piel.</p><p>La habitación se lleno de suspiros, jadeos y el rechinar del escritorio que se movía con cada embestida de Harry.</p><p>-¡Que rico estas, Draco!... -exclamó Harry entre jadeos- ¡que rico estas!</p><p>-¡jmm!... ¡aaah!... hasta dentro... ssssiii....</p><p>-¡Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo! -gritó Harry.</p><p>-¡Yo también!... -respondió Draco corriéndose al mismo tiempo que Harry.</p><p>-¡aaaaaah!... ¡por Merlín!... -gritó Draco dejándose caer en el escritorio, mientras Harry se quedaba quieto atrás de él.</p><p>Los dos permanecieron así un par de minutos, hasta que Harry salió de Draco, le tocó un hombro en señal de que volteara, y cuando lo hizo, Draco se dejó abrazar por Harry quien lo estrechó, esta vez, con suavidad.</p><p>-Estoy agotado... -murmuró Draco mientras sentía como el semen de Harry escurría por entre sus piernas.</p><p>-Ya somos dos. -respondió Harry mientras se recostaban en el delgado colchón de ropa.</p><p>Sin decir nada mas, los dos quedaron tendidos de costado, uno frente al otro, y así permanecían por un rato, hasta que Draco dijo:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿mmm?... -respondió Harry sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-No te vayas a dormir... no vaya a pasarnos lo de la otra vez.</p><p>-Aja. -Contestó Harry sin mucho entusiasmo- oye Draco...</p><p>-Que...</p><p>-¿Qué te dijo tu papá?</p><p>-¿Sobre qué? -dijo Draco entreabriendo los ojos.</p><p>-Sobre el permiso, ¿ya te lo firmo?</p><p>-Aun no se lo envío.</p><p>-¿Todavía no? -exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos- pero ya es miércoles, ¿Cuándo piensas enviarle la forma para que te la firme?</p><p>-Mañana. -Dijo Draco sentándose- ya es hora de irnos, creo que nos perdimos la cena.</p><p>-Que mala suerte, -respondió Harry sentándose también- me muero de hambre.</p><p>-¿Estar conmigo es mala suerte, "cara rajada"? -preguntó Draco con gesto malicioso.</p><p>-¿Tú qué crees? -dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Capitulo 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dos chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse ante el enfado de Draco quien exclamó:</p><p>-¡Por Merlín!... mi ropa está hecha un asco.</p><p>-Y que quieres... -respondió Harry poniéndose los calzoncillos- ¿irte desnudo?</p><p>-Pues no pero... -dijo Draco mirando con mala cara su ropa arrugada y llena de polvo- ¿no te sabes algún hechizo de esos que alisan la ropa?</p><p>-Pues no... -respondió Harry- la señora Weasley hace todo eso pero nunca le eh preguntado cómo, ¿tu mamá nunca te enseño eso?</p><p>-¿Y como para qué? -dijo Draco poniéndose su ropa con cara de asco- eso lo hacen los elfos domésticos.</p><p>Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos, Draco comenzó a alisar su cabello mientras buscaba su cinta por todos lados.</p><p>-¿Por qué siempre la pierdo? -exclamó molesto.</p><p>-Ya, no seas tan gruñón. -Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y le acomodaba unos mechones que insistían en caer sobre su frente- así te ves bien.</p><p>-Claro, -dijo Draco sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón- me vería bien si fuera cualquier persona.</p><p>-Dije que te ves bien. -Repitió Harry besando su frente- ¿no me crees?</p><p>-mmm... bueno, -dijo Draco abrazándolo por la cintura y viéndolo a la cara- soy un Malfoy, siempre me veo bien.</p><p>-Que tonto. -Contestó Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros y caminando hacia la puerta- ¿ya llevas tu varita?</p><p>-Si, ¿Quién saldrá primero?</p><p>-Ve tú, con suerte aun no cenan y querrás ir a asearte, ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>-No te equivocas, pero mejor le encargaré algo a Gregory, así podre bañarme sin prisas.</p><p>-Y yo a Ron.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Los dos se despidieron con un suave beso y Draco salió cuidando no ser visto; para después seguirle Harry, quien intentando inútilmente de acomodarse el rebelde cabello negro, se dirigió a su casa.</p><p>Cuando Draco llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, ya solo quedaban Pansy y Blaise, quienes lo estaban esperando para ir al comedor.</p><p>-¿En qué agujero te metiste? -preguntó Blaise con expresión de sorpresa al verlo llegar con el cabello suelto y la ropa arrugada y llena de polvo.</p><p>-De ningún lado, -respondió Draco como si nada- Pansy, no voy a ir a cenar, ¿podrías traerme algo?</p><p>-eee... -balbuceó Pansy saliendo de su estupor por verlo llegar así- claro... ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?</p><p>-No sé, pero que sea mucho, -dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras- me muero de hambre.</p><p>Los dos Slytherin salieron del lugar dejando la casa vacía; y ya en su habitación, Draco tomó un baño caliente que relajo sus músculos, no supo cuanto se tardó, pero al salir del baño, se encontró con Blaise sentado en su cama.</p><p>-Toma, -dijo Blaise tendiéndole un plato con un trozo de tarta de queso y un vaso de leche.</p><p>-Gracias. -respondió Draco sentándose en su cama mientras secaba su cabello.</p><p>-¿Qué tienes ahí? -dijo de pronto Blaise mirándole el cuello.</p><p>-¿Dónde?</p><p>-Ahí, -dijo Blaise levantándose y haciendo a un lado el cuello de la bata de baño de Draco- ¿es una mordida?</p><p>-No, pero no se que sea. -dijo Draco retirándole la mano.</p><p>Sin hacer más comentarios sobre eso, Blaise dijo:</p><p>-Bueno... ¿entonces si vamos a ir a Hogsmeade este domingo?</p><p>-¿El domingo? -exclamó Draco extrañado- ¿y para qué?</p><p>-¿Cómo para qué?... -dijiste que querías ir a "Dervish y Banges" a ver los pianos.</p><p>-No, dije que se me antojaba ver los pianos de "Dervish y Banges"... -corrigió Draco tomando un cepillo para peinar su larga cabellera- pero aun no me decido... cuando era pequeño y aun ahora en vacaciones, mamá me obliga a tomar clases de piano, realmente no entiendo para qué, pero si le pido uno especialmente caro a papá, tal vez deje de obligarme a tomar esas clases estúpidas.</p><p>-No lo creo, -dijo Blaise- tu padre te lo comprará.</p><p>-Si, pero es que después le pediré otro.</p><p>-¿Otro?... ¿y para qué?</p><p>-Ashh Blaise... -exclamó Draco rodando los ojos- pues para fastidiarlo.</p><p>-Tú y tus fantásticos planes, -respondió Blaise con cierta seriedad en el rostro- ¿entonces no?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Quién es? -dijo de pronto Blaise.</p><p>-¿Quién es quién? -dijo Draco sin dejar de cepillarse.</p><p>-La chica.</p><p>-¿Cuál chica?</p><p>-La chica con la que estas saliendo.</p><p>-Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.</p><p>-Si, como no... ¿entonces de quien es la mordida?</p><p>-Que no es una mordida. -respondió Draco comenzando a sentirse molesto.</p><p>-Entonces sino estas ocupado el domingo, ¿Por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade?</p><p>-Porque no quiero.</p><p>-Tú dijiste que iríamos.</p><p>-Yo nunca dije eso. -respondió Draco dejando de cepillarse al notar enojo en la voz de Blaise. -¿Qué rayos te pasa?</p><p>-No, que rayos te pasa a ti... ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, te pierdes por horas y regresas sin decir en donde demonios andabas.</p><p>-En primer lugar, yo hago de mi tiempo libre lo que se me pega la gana, -respondió Draco enojado- y en segunda, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.</p><p>-Así que si estas saliendo con alguien. -Dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama- ¿es la que te mandaba los obsequios?</p><p>-Con un demonio, que no ando con nadie. -Respondió Draco- y si anduviera... ultimadamente, ¿a ti, qué?</p><p>-Es solo que creí que éramos amigos, -dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a la puerta- pensé que me tenías confianza y que sabrías que puedes contar conmigo siempre... pero veo que mi amistad no te interesa. -y sin decir más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.</p><p>Draco suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama; en realidad si necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba viviendo, pero sabía que por más confianza que pudiera tenerle a alguien y que este alguien lo apreciara mucho, era imposible revelar su secreto; primero muerto a contarle a alguien de su relación con Harry Potter; así que por más mal que se sintiera y que se sintiera Blaise, no le contaría nunca lo que hacia el tiempo en el que se desaparecía.</p><p>Abajo, Blaise platicaba con Vincent, quien escuchaba al apuesto chico de color quejarse mientras él daba cuenta de un trozo de tarta.</p><p>-En serio Vincent... creí que Draco me tenía confianza, ¡nos conocemos desde niños!</p><p>-Ya olvídalo viejo... -respondió Vincent con la boca llena de migajas de pan- al rato se le pasa el gusto, siempre sucede con todas las chicas con las que ha andado.</p><p>-Si, pero siempre he sabido quienes son.</p><p>-¿Ese es todo el problema?... -dijo Vincent alzando una ceja- pues pregúntale quien es.</p><p>-Ya lo hice, tarado... ¿Por qué crees que estoy molesto?</p><p>-Ah bueno, pues entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿no crees?</p><p>Blaise no respondió, solo alzó los hombros y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y así la dejo, recargada en el sofá. Pasado un buen rato, y cuando Vincent salió para buscar a Gregory, Blaise subió de nuevo a la habitación en donde encontró a Draco ya acostado y dormido.</p><p>Siendo los únicos que se encontraban en ese momento en el cuarto, Blaise descorrió la cortina y se sentó en la cama de Draco y lo observó por un momento; luego tomó uno de los húmedos mechones de cabello rubio y se lo llevó a los labios, luego se inclinó y retiró uno más de la frente de Draco quien dormía boca arriba con el rostro de lado; acercó su nariz a su cuello y aspiró el fresco aroma del chico recién bañado mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Siempre has olido delicioso Draco... -entonces acerco sus labios a la boca entreabierta del durmiente y sacando la punta de su lengua, tocó sus labios suavemente.</p><p>-mmm... -murmuró Draco sin despertar y volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado dejando al descubierto la marca de su cuello.</p><p>-¿De quién son estos dientes? -preguntó Blaise en un murmullo- ah Draco... si me dejaras marcarte así...</p><p>Entonces, unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras lo hicieron levantarse y cerrar las cortinas; Vincent y Gregory entraron en la habitación platicando animadamente.</p><p>-Ustedes dos, cállense que ya hay gente durmiendo.</p><p>Sin hacer gran caso, los dos chicos se dirigieron a sus camas siguiendo su plática en voz más baja mientras Blaise se dirigía a la suya.</p><p>Al día siguiente todos fueron a desayunar; Blaise se comportó como siempre haciendo que Draco olvidara el asunto.</p><p>En ese día, Harry y Draco no pudieron encontrarse, sus deberes se les habían acumulado para variar haciendo que ambos se pusieran frenéticos y trabajaran como locos; sin embargo, eso no impedía a Draco pensar en la respuesta de su padre.</p><p>-¿Por qué tarda tanto en contestar? -pensó preocupado mientras podaba una "Mimbulos Mimbletonia", a la cual, por estar distraído cortó accidentalmente de mas haciendo que ésta expulsara un chorro de liquido con fuerte olor a estiércol podrido bañándolo a él y a la profesora Sprout.</p><p>¡Señor Malfoy, tenga más cuidado! -exclamó la profesora con el rostro empapado de apestoso liquido verde oscuro.</p><p>-¡Yo lo tuve, pero la planta se movió! -respondió Draco limpiándose el rostro con la manga.</p><p>Mientras ellos discutían, la clase entera de Griffindor, con la cual compartían en ese momento, se desternillaban de risa al ver a la profesora embarrada en el nauseabundo líquido, pero sobretodo por ver a Malfoy con el rostro y la ropa escurriendo del apestoso líquido verde.</p><p>-¡Vaya a asearse! -exclamó la profesora molesta- ¡y la próxima vez ponga más atención a lo que está haciendo!</p><p>Sin decir nada, Draco se dirigió a la salida del invernadero pasando por todos los alumnos quienes se hacían a un lado con expresión de asco al percibir el fuerte olor que despedía.</p><p>-Hasta que encontraste una loción que va con tu personalidad, Malfoy. -exclamó Ron riendo cuando Draco pasó a su lado.</p><p>-Me imagino que ya lo conocías comadreja estúpida... -respondió Draco mirándolo con desdén- es el que usa tu madre, -la risa de Ron se congeló en sus labios al oír lo que dijo Malfoy, quien poniendo cara de olvido exagerado agregó: -¡ah no, perdón!... ella ya huele así de manera natural.</p><p>-Maldito malnacido... -exclamó Ron entre dientes al tempo que era sujetado por Hermione y Neville.</p><p>-Ya Ron, toma las cosas de quien vienen, no vale la pena que te castiguen por... éste. -dijo Hermione poniendo todo su desprecio en la última palabra.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Draco siguió su camino dejando a Ron sintiendo un revoltijo en el estomago del coraje; Harry, quien había estado trabajando a un par de metros, llegó diciendo:</p><p>-Creo que no debiste provocarlo.</p><p>-¡¿Estas defendiéndolo?! -exclamó Ron viéndolo con incredulidad.</p><p>-¿Oíste lo que dijo de la señora Weasley, Harry? -dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¡la ofendió!</p><p>-Yo no estoy defendiendo a Malfoy, -exclamó Harry- solo digo que quien comenzó la bulla fuiste tú, Ron... tal vez lo mejor sea ya no meterse con él... solo sacas que digan cosas feas de tu mamá.</p><p>Ron iba a replicar al igual que Hermione, pero el último comentario de Harry los hizo guardar silencio.</p><p>-Creo que Harry tiene razón, -dijo Hermione- ese Malfoy tiene un tino para sacarte de tus casillas, Ron.</p><p>-Pues como sea, -respondió Ron tercamente- si esa sabandija se mete conmigo, me encontrará... ¿Qué puede pasarme?.... su papi ya no tiene al "Señor Tenebroso" a su lado. -dijo Ron imitando la forma de hablar de Lucius.</p><p>-Eso es cierto Ron, -dijo Hermione- pero considerando que este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, creo que deberíamos evitar todo tipo de problemas y aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, y eso va para ti también Harry.</p><p>-¿Para mí? -exclamó Harry extrañado.</p><p>-Si, pierdes mucho tiempo con tu chica misteriosa, -dijo Hermione- si sigues así, reprobaras el curso.</p><p>-¿De nuevo con eso? -replicó Harry rodando los ojos- dejen de darme lata, yo sé mi cuento.</p><p>La clase terminó temprano debido a que la profesora tuvo que ir a asearse, Hecho que los chicos agradecieron.</p><p>-¿Sabes en que me he fijado, Ron? -dijo Hermione mientras caminaban en dirección al castillo.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Que ahora eres tú quien provoca a Malfoy.</p><p>-¿En serio? -respondió Ron mirándola con curiosidad.</p><p>-Si... ¿Por qué lo haces?</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Ron algo dudoso- ahora que lo mencionas, me doy cuenta de ello... tal vez sea porque sé que ya no puede hacer nada; me refiero a que su padre tome represalias con mi familia o algo así... como sea, me doy cuenta que disfruto haciéndolo enojar.</p><p>-Si, solo que su lengua venenosa termina haciéndote enojar más.</p><p>-Eso sí, -dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido- no sé de dónde saca tanta basura por la boca.</p><p>-Es fácil Ron, -dijo Hermione suspirando- es que él mismo es basura.</p><p>-Oigan chicos... -exclamó Harry sintiendo incomodidad por la plática.</p><p>-Si su padre no está en Askaban es por Dumbledore y por Harry, -continuo Hermione sin hacer caso de la intervención de Harry- ¿recuerdan como en plena batalla, huyó el muy cobarde?</p><p>-Pero si estoy vivo, es gracias a su madre. -dijo de repente Harry con las mejillas arreboladas por el enojo que sentía; Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros; a lo que Harry, sin hacer caso, continuó diciendo: -Cuando Voldemort quiso asegurarse de que yo estaba muerto, envió a la madre de Malfoy a verificarlo... ella me preguntó muy quedo si él estaba vivo, a lo que yo le respondí que si... entonces ella se dirigió a ese maldito y con voz firme dijo que yo estaba muerto.</p><p>Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin habla ante la revelación que Harry les había hecho; ellos sabían a muy grandes rasgos lo que había vivido Harry en la última batalla, pero ignoraban muchas cosas debido a la incomodidad de su amigo de recordar todos esos sucesos terribles; sin embargo, Hermione se atrevió a decir:</p><p>-Bueno... lo hizo por Malfoy, Harry... no por ti.</p><p>-¡Exacto!... -exclamó Harry ya encontrándose verdaderamente molesto- ¡hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo mi madre por mí!... ¡arriesgó su vida por su hijo!... después de todo, no son tan diferentes. -y sin decir más, se alejó a paso veloz dejando a sus dos amigos clavados prácticamente en el piso.</p><p>-Por Merlín... -exclamó Ron apenas pudo hablar- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?</p><p>-Ni idea, -respondió Hermione- pero está muy raro de hace unos días para acá.</p><p>-¿Tendrá algo que ver que su chica sea de Slytherin?</p><p>-Podría ser... a lo mejor ella le habla bien sobre Malfoy o algo así, porque nunca lo había visto defenderlo de esa manera... una cosa es que Harry le salvara la vida en la sala de los menesteres, pero otra muy distinta defenderlo de esa manera.</p><p>-Vaya... a este paso terminará cambiándose de casa.</p><p>-Mas que nunca, -exclamó Hermione con determinación- averiguaré quien es la chica que esta lavándole el cerebro a Harry.</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Harry caminaba con paso veloz hacia un lugar que ni siquiera él sabía a dónde, finalmente, sus pasos lo llevaron atrás del sauce boxeador, en donde se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado para rumiar su coraje sintiéndose también mas confundido que nunca.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -pensó malhumorado mientras recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas e inclinaba la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el invernadero?... ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado?... -estaba molesto no solo con ellos sino consigo mismo por reaccionar de aquella manera tan explosiva.</p><p>Suspirando con desaliento se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando recostado en la tierra, cerró los ojos y comenzó a analizarse como ya era su costumbre; no podía culpar a sus amigos por detestar a Draco, él mismo reconocía que el Slytherin les había hecho la vida imposible todos esos años en Hogwarts, principalmente a él; Malfoy era presumido, arrogante... y estúpido y desagradable como él solo cuando se lo proponía, como aquella ocasión en que se disfrazó de dementor en el partido de Quidditch; ¡cómo lo odió esa vez!... o como cuando disfrazado de Goyle junto con Ron entraron a la sala común de Slytherin para averiguar algo sobre el heredero de Slytherin, y escuchó a Malfoy hablar desdeñosamente del padre de Ron, regodeándose de que al señor Weasley lo hubiesen multado con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle; lo escuchó burlarse en serio, no fingía que lo disfrutaba. -definitivamente... -pensó con desaliento, que no podía culpar a sus amigos de odiar a Malfoy... él mismo aun no lograba entender del todo como es que estaba liado con él, -Es que no lo conocen como yo... -pensó riéndose al momento de lo absurdo de su comentario; él mismo no conocía bien a Draco Malfoy.</p><p>La vida de Draco dentro y fuera del colegio era un total misterio para él si se ponía a analizar las cosas, habían hablado mucho rato sobre muchos temas y había descubierto otra faceta de Malfoy, una hasta ahora desconocida para él; había descubierto que el chico Slytherin no tenía la cabeza tan hueca como rezaba ese adagio muggle sobre la gente rubia; fuera de que Draco ya no insultaba a los alumnos hijos de muggle tan abiertamente, en realidad se comportaba igual que antes, entonces.... ¿Por qué estaba tan... encandilado con él?</p><p>-¿Qué tienes, Draco Malfoy, que me gusta tanto? -pensó arrugando el ceño- la verdad es que eres el mismo de siempre... no... -rectificó poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza- no es solo eso... más bien es que eres más que eso... la cara que todos te conocen y que la mayoría detesta, es solo una parte de ti, una que nunca dejaras de tener porque tú eres así... eres como eres y nunca vas a cambiar... pero hay otra que nadie conoce... excepto yo. -pensó mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro- eres detestable, pero también adorable... eres odioso, pero también dulce... y aunque eres un snob de primera, al mismo tiempo eres más franco que otros al no fingir que alguien te agrada cuando no es verdad.</p><p>¿Pero qué hacer respecto a sus amigos?... esa pregunta aun daba vueltas en su cabeza; se dio cuenta de que le molestaba mucho que hablaran mal de Draco aunque tuvieran toda la razón del mundo; y tampoco le gustaba cuando Draco se expresaba mal de ellos... ¿Qué hacer entonces?... esa situación nunca la contemplo, comenzando que nunca, en todos esos años, consideró siquiera en sus sueños más locos, tener una relación sentimental con Draco Malfoy; un momento... ¿sentimental?</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Blaise caminaba hacia los baños de los prefectos, estaba seguro que Draco se había dirigido ahí para asearse; y no se equivocó; cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Draco sumergido en la tina llena de espumosa agua caliente; al verlo llegar, el chico rubio dijo:</p><p>-Pásame el jabón.</p><p>Blaise se acercó y tomó el jabón, se acuclilló y se lo pasó a Malfoy diciendo:</p><p>-¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda?</p><p>-No es necesario, -dijo Draco con naturalidad- la porquería esa me cayó en la cara y el pecho, ya se me quito todo con el agua pero aun siento que apesto.</p><p>-Pues entonces con mayor razón déjame hacerlo, -exclamó Blaise arremangándose la túnica y tomando el jabón- date vuelta.</p><p>Draco obedeció y le dio la espalda a Blaise mientras tomaba agua en el cuenco de sus manos y se la arrojaba en la cara diciendo:</p><p>-Esa cosa huele horrible.</p><p>Blaise no respondió; tomó el empapado cabello largo y dejó que resbalara por entre sus dedos; al hacerlo, cerró los ojos al sentir como las suaves hebras resbalaban hasta caer de nuevo en la blanca espalda de Draco; volvió a tomarlo y se lo pasó al frente; entonces frotó el jabón en sus manos hasta formar una capa de espuma, dejó el jabón en el suelo y pasó sus manos por los hombros desnudos.</p><p>Draco, quien acababa de enjuagar por enésima vez su cara, abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Blaise en sus hombros y preguntó extrañado:</p><p>-Creí que usarías el jabón.</p><p>-Y eso hago.</p><p>-Si, pero yo pensé que lo harías directamente.</p><p>-¿Te molesta lo que hago?</p><p>-Pues no, pero...</p><p>-¿Cuándo me dirás con que chica sales, Draco? -interrumpió Blaise.</p><p>-Ya te dije que no salgo con nadie.</p><p>-Uy, pues cuanto misterio. -Respondió Blaise pasando sus manos ahora por la espalda de Draco, quien comenzó a sentirse incomodo.</p><p>Pero Blaise estaba embelesado sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus manos; la piel húmeda dejaba caer gotitas de agua provocándole deseos de lamerla; su pantalón comenzó a apretarle en la entrepierna, y sin poder resistir más, se agachó y pasó su lengua en el cuello de Draco, quien dándose vuelta rápidamente exclamó:</p><p>-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Capitulo 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise se quedo de una pieza; su acción lo tomó por sorpresa a él mismo y se quedo mudo, sin saber que decir ante la recriminación de Draco, quien continuaba mirándolo con furia asesina.</p><p>-¿¡Estás loco o qué?! -volvió a increpar el chico rubio.</p><p>-Yo... yo... -tartamudeo Blaise intentando explicarse.</p><p>-Aléjate de mí. -dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para salir de la tina.</p><p>Y a pesar de la situación, Blaise no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Draco que escurría agua haciendo su piel brillar tentadoramente; sin embargo, después de tragar en seco, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a Draco, quien tomaba una enorme toalla blanca y se enrollaba en ella.</p><p>-¡Lo siento, Draco!... yo... ¡lo hice sin pensar, fue una broma!</p><p>-¿Una broma?... -exclamó Draco ceñudo- ¿y entonces porque no me estoy riendo?</p><p>-Escucha, yo... eee... -dijo Blaise manoteando al aire- veras, bueno... fue para ver si así me decías quien es tu chica secreta.</p><p>-¿Qué hiciste eso para qué?, -repitió Draco escéptico- ¿Qué crees que soy idiota?</p><p>-No, claro que no... -Respondió Blaise sintiéndose desesperado- es solo que... bueno, quise que imaginaras que era ella haber si decías su nombre.</p><p>Draco lo miró durante unos segundos y luego dijo:</p><p>-Esa es la explicación más estúpida que he escuchado jamás.</p><p>-Vamos Draco... -dijo Blaise riendo nerviosamente- ¿Por qué habría yo de querer... eee... lamerte el cuello?</p><p>-Pues no sé, dímelo tú. -contesto Draco poniéndose el uniforme limpio que un elfo le había traído.</p><p>-No soy marica, Draco.</p><p>Al escuchar a Blaise, Draco paró de vestirse y una especie de hueco le lleno el estomago y dijo mirándolo:</p><p>-Ah... bueno... porque yo tampoco.</p><p>-Entonces olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?</p><p>-Si, claro... -respondió Draco.</p><p>-Bueno, pues te dejo, tengo muchos deberes que hacer.</p><p>-Ajá. -respondió Draco sin prestarle ya mucha atención al chico de color, quien salió rápidamente del baño.</p><p>Ya afuera, si Blaise hubiese podido arrojarse de la torre más alta de Hogwarts, lo hubiese hecho sin importarle nada; se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo y no paraba de recriminárselo.</p><p>-¡Soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil!.... ¿¡como demonios pude... cometer semejante estupidez?!... ¡ah, merezco que me corten la cabeza por idiota!</p><p>Y mientras Blaise se alejaba de los baños queriendo asesinarse a sí mismo, otro chico se quedaba dentro de ellos secando su cabello distraídamente mientras en su mente resonaba una palabra.</p><p>-"Marica"... -pensó Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro mientras dejaba de secar su empapado cabello- ¿eso soy?... -pensó confundido; confundido porque no le agradaban los chicos... le agradaba Harry Potter- ¿acaso no da lo mismo?... -se dijo a mismo sonriendo sin ganas.</p><p>Pero no, no era lo mismo, porque el tan solo recordar el toque de Blaise, le hizo sentir un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda; no era que no le gustara la gente de color; era que Blaise... no era Harry.</p><p>-Demonios... -murmuró desalentado mientras se ponía de pie- lo vea por donde lo vea... soy un maldito marica... al menos eso diría mi papá. -y con deseos de no pensar en nada más, salió de ahí para dirigirse a su casa.</p><p>El resto de la tarde, cada casa la paso en clases separadas y ya no pudieron volver a verse más que en la cena, donde cada chico se coloco frente a frente en sus respectivas mesas; la convivencia transcurría normal, Harry había dejado sus meditaciones a la mitad, no quería hurgar en algo que no tenía la mínima importancia, había decidido pasar bien el tiempo que estuviera con Draco sin profundizar en cosas que por ahora, prefería no pensar. Y el chico aludido llego en ese momento al comedor, solo, ni siquiera Pansy lo acompañaba esta vez, Harry lo vio llegar y lo notó un poco serio; Draco se sentó quedando de frente a Harry; ya ahí lo observo con discreción.</p><p>Los ojos verdes relucían a través de sus gafas, no era un brillo cualquiera, era el destello propio de alguien como Harry, entonces la mirada de Draco paso a los demás Griffindor, luego paso a la mesa de Hufflepuff, a la de Ravenclaw y finalmente a la suya propia; examinó a todos y a cada uno de los alumnos; y concluyo una cosa:</p><p>-No quiero a ningún otro chico... yo quiero a Ha... -pensó interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos al tiempo que se quedaba a medio bocado con una expresión de asombro- quiero decir... a mí el único que gusta es Potter.</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Harry lo observaba también, y a pesar de que ese Slytherin en particular se caracterizaba por mostrar siempre una expresión burlona e impenetrable, Harry podía ver en su rostro un cumulo de expresiones que terminaron por intrigarlo de verdad. Y sin deseos de pensar en más cosas confusas, Draco se retiró de la mesa dándole una discreta sonrisa a Harry, quien correspondió de la misma manera.</p><p>Pero al estar a punto de irse, Blaise llegó al comedor y viendo a Draco de pie, se dirigió a él diciendo:</p><p>-Draco, ¿podemos hablar?</p><p>-¿Cómo de qué? -preguntó Draco sintiéndose extraño frente al que hasta ese momento había considerado su mejor amigo.</p><p>-Bueno... pues, no sé, en todo lo que quedó de la tarde has estado evitándome, me gustaría saber porque.</p><p>-Yo no he estado evitándote. -respondió Draco mintiendo a todas luces.</p><p>-Yo creo que si... ¿no te gustaría que lo platicáramos?</p><p>-Preferiría que no. -dijo Draco continuando su camino y dejando a Blaise con la palabra en la boca.</p><p>Blaise no hizo nada por detenerlo, solo se quedo de pie ahí, en el mismo lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver cuando Draco se iba; Harry miró todo desde su lugar y la expresión desolada de Blaise no le pasó desapercibida; y sabiendo que el chico era el mejor amigo de Draco, la situación no pudo menos que intrigarlo; sin embargo, sabiendo que esa noche no lo vería, se propuso preguntárselo después.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, estando todos en el desayuno, una bandada de lechuzas entraron volando en todas direcciones; sin poderlo evitar, Draco busco ansioso la de su casa, la que siempre le llevaba su correo; Harry lo observaba a lo lejos y pudo darse cuenta de la actitud de Draco y supuso que esperaba la respuesta de su padre; pronto, una enorme lechuza color marrón, se dejó ver ente las demás haciendo que Draco suspirara de alivio.</p><p>-¡Al fin! -exclamó Draco cuando la lechuza aterrizó a un lado de su plato; él quitó el sobre que tenía en la pata y ésta emprendió el vuelo de regreso no sin antes devorar un trozo de pan que Draco le dio.</p><p>Harry observaba expectante desde lejos, no porque dudara que Lucius le diera permiso a su hijo consentido, sino porque Draco se veía ansioso.</p><p>Draco rompió el sello lacrado y sacó el contenido del sobre cuidando no ser visto por sus compañeros de al lado; pero todos estaban muy entretenidos, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de la cara de desolación que puso al ver el contenido; nadie... excepto Harry.</p><p>Draco alzó repentinamente la mirada encontrándose con la de Harry quien lo miró preocupado; entonces, Draco le sonrió de una forma que a Harry, más que sonrisa, le pareció una mueca; entonces el rubio Slytherin se levantó sin siquiera terminar su desayuno y con paso apresurado salió del comedor.</p><p>Harry quiso levantarse pero en ese momento, Cho le cerró el paso.</p><p>-Hola Harry.</p><p>-Hola Cho, con permiso... -dijo Harry evadiéndola.</p><p>-La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo. -dijo Cho sintiéndose molesta por la acción de Harry.</p><p>-¿Ahora? -respondió él fastidiado.</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-Rayos. -exclamó Harry por lo bajo mientras cambiaba de dirección y se dirigía a la oficina de la directora... acompañado por Cho.</p><p>-¿Y bien, Harry, como has estado? -dijo Cho caminando junto a él.</p><p>-Bien. -Respondió Harry preguntándose porque demonios la Ravenclaw iba con él- ¿no sabes para que quiere hablar conmigo?</p><p>-Es algo sobre el partido entre nuestras casas.</p><p>-Ah.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco había dirigido sus pasos hacia algún pasillo vacio, en donde finalmente se detuvo en uno que tenia vista al jardín; ya ahí, recargo sus manos en la pequeña y fría barda de piedra de un metro de altura.</p><p>Estrujo con fuerza la carta que tenía en la mano derecha mientras hiperventilaba tratando de contener sus emociones.</p><p>-Rayos... -pensó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- si yo ya sabía que esto pasaría... ¿Por qué me siento así?...</p><p>Y en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, Harry exclamaba:</p><p>-¿Eso era todo?</p><p>-¿Cómo que si eso era todo? -repitió la profesora alzando una ceja- ¿el elegir a un nuevo guardián para el equipo se te hace algo sin importancia, Potter?</p><p>-No, no es eso... -corrigió Harry- es solo que pensé que podría tratarse de otra cosa.</p><p>-Pues entonces manos a la obra, que el señor Smith se irá mañana mismo con sus padres a Nueva Zelanda y el partido contra Ravenclaw será en unos cuantos días.</p><p>-Si profesora.</p><p>-¿Por qué el señor Weasley no regresa?...-dijo la profesora- las situaciones que se suscitaron en la guerra ya no le impiden regresar al equipo, según recuerdo se salió por estar con su familia ¿no?</p><p>-Si, pensé en él en este momento, -dijo Harry sonriendo- se lo comentaré haber que me dice.</p><p>-Bien, nos vemos después, no quiero que llegue tarde a su clase.</p><p>-Con permiso.</p><p>Al salir de la oficina, Harry se encontró con que Cho lo había estado esperando fuera.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -exclamó ella muy sonriente- ¿algún problema con el partido?</p><p>-No, -respondió Harry comenzando a sentirse hostigado- ¿no tienes clase ahora?</p><p>-Si, con Griffindor por cierto. -respondió Cho dispuesta a jugar el todo por el todo.</p><p>-¿Y tus libros?</p><p>-Los llevara Marietta... ¿el partido se cancelará?</p><p>-¿Cancelarse?... ¿Por qué habría de cancelarse?</p><p>-Bueno, yo pensé... es que como la profesora te mando llamar así, tan de repente.</p><p>-Ah, eso... no, es solo que nuestro guardián se trasladara de colegio y necesitamos otro antes del partido.</p><p>-Vaya, que alivio... oye, si quieres, cuando elijas uno, podría ayudarte a entrenarlo... es decir, jugando con ustedes.</p><p>-Emm...sí, claro. -respondió Harry maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su innata amabilidad- bueno Cho, yo no tengo mis libros aquí, así que me voy.</p><p>-Nos vemos, Harry.</p><p>Durante toda la clase del profesor Bins, Harry no se durmió como la mayoría de sus compañeros solían hacerlo ya que no dejaba de pensar en la expresión de Draco al abrir su correspondencia.</p><p>-Seguro que no le dieron permiso, -pensó consternado- yo pensaba que nunca le decían que no... tengo que hablar con él.</p><p>La tarde transcurrió demasiado lenta para el gusto de Harry, quien para desgracia suya, ese día no tenía ninguna clase con Slytherin.</p><p>-Slytherin... Slytherin... -pensó rodando los ojos y exhalando un profundo suspiro mientras se encaminaba a su casa junto con Ron y Hermione a dejar sus útiles- ¿Quién rayos iba a imaginar que yo, Harry Potter, desearía con tanta ansia, una clase con esa casa?</p><p>En cuanto llegó a su habitación, revisó el mapa del merodeador para ver en donde se encontraba Draco; lo encontró en la biblioteca junto a Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe; definitivamente imposible verse. A la hora de la cena, espero en vano y lleno de impaciencia verlo aparecer en el comedor, solo llegaron los tres amigos que habían estado con él estudiando, porque ni siquiera Blaise llegó; así que cenó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación para ver de nuevo el mapa del merodeador, busco el nombre de Draco Malfoy y lo encontró en un minuto; decidido salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.</p><p>Después de caminar un buen rato, encontró a Draco sentado en las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras; lo vio muy serio, abrazándose las rodillas y con expresión concentrada.</p><p>-Draco... -lo llamó mirando a ambos lados cuidando no que no hubiese nadie alrededor.</p><p>-¿Harry? -respondió Draco sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Vine a verte, ¿Qué no puedo? -respondió Harry sentándose junto a él- ¿Qué pasa, porque estas así?</p><p>-¿Así cómo?</p><p>-Pues así... triste, tu papá no te dio permiso, ¿verdad? -respondió Harry con expresión consternada.</p><p>-Yo no estoy triste. -dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Si lo estas, puedo percibirlo. -insistió Harry.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... -dijo Draco alzando una ceja- ¿tanto así me conoces, según tú?</p><p>-Bueno... en realidad no te conozco casi nada, -respondió Harry dudoso- pero sé que algo tienes... ¿es por el permiso?</p><p>Draco se miró las manos y volvió a sonreírle a Harry mientras decía:</p><p>-Mi papá firmó el permiso... puedo usar la red flu.</p><p>-¡¿En serio?!... -exclamó Harry- ¡qué bien!... espera... -agregó dudoso- no me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Claro que no, tarado... -dijo Draco sacando de su bolsillo una bola de papel- mira.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso? -respondió Harry alzando una ceja.</p><p>-¿Cómo que qué es?... pues la forma firmada.</p><p>-¿Y cómo es que está así de arrugada?</p><p>-Bueno, es que yo la arrugué por accidente. -dijo Draco planchándola con las manos sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>-¿seguro?</p><p>-Claro... mira, esa es la firma de mi papá... de hecho, estaba esperando a mi padrino para entregársela.</p><p>-¿No es falsa? -preguntó Harry tomando el pergamino y mirando de cerca la firma.</p><p>-No seas tonto, claro que no... Mi padrino la verificará con un hechizo.</p><p>-¿Y entonces porque estas triste? -dijo Harry mirándolo.</p><p>-No estos triste... estoy nervioso por lo de mañana; nunca eh ido al mundo muggle... ¿y si no me gusta?</p><p>-Pues si no te gusta, no pasa nada. -Respondió Harry tranquilizador- pero no te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que no es un mundo tan diferente al nuestro, solo que no hay magia.</p><p>-¿Nada más? -Exclamó Draco alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Bueno, y una que otra cosa... -respondió Harry interrumpiéndose al escuchar pasos en su dirección.</p><p>-¡Desaparece Potter, seguro es mi padrino! -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie al igual que Harry, quien en seguida corrió a esconderse detrás de una esquina para ver aparecer efectivamente, una alta figura vestida de negro con su túnica ondeando a sus pasos.</p><p>-Draco... -exclamó el profesor Snape al ver a Draco de pie en las escaleras- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Estaba esperándote padrino, quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>-Vamos a mi oficina.</p><p>Draco siguió a Snape no sin antes mirar a Harry y sonreírle tranquilizadoramente; después de eso, Harry salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su casa sintiéndose ya más tranquilo. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Snape, Draco le entregaba el arrugado documento explicándole vagamente los motivos por los que quería salir.</p><p>-No estarás metiéndote en problemas, ¿verdad Draco? -dijo Snape mirándolo inquisitivamente mientras sostenía el pergamino con una mano.</p><p>-Claro que no padrino, -respondió Draco dejándose caer en una silla- es solo que necesito salir de aquí por un rato... mi papá me agobia con sus exigencias sobre mis calificaciones que francamente ya me tiene harto.</p><p>-Tus notas son buenas... solo en algunas materias.</p><p>-¡Pero si estudio! -exclamó Draco arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-No lo dudo, Draco... -respondió Snape mirando el pergamino- vas muy bien en pociones... pero en transformaciones... tus notas son un asco.</p><p>-Padrino, estoy aplicándome mas en esa materia y en las que me dan problemas; tú sabes que me paso las horas en la sala común estudiando.</p><p>-Lo sé... pero también se que últimamente no has estudiado lo suficiente.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Tus notas, Draco... están bajando.</p><p>-Ah...</p><p>-¿Puedo saber en qué pierdes el tiempo?</p><p>-En nada en particular, -respondió Draco alzándose de hombros- simplemente estoy aburrido... ¡por eso quiero salir de aquí, firma la forma padrino! -exclamó Draco suplicante.</p><p>Snape se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego exhaló un profundo suspiro y tomando una pluma de águila que tenía en su escritorio, estampo su firma en el arrugado documento diciendo:</p><p>-Espero que esto te sirva para que te apliques en estos días.</p><p>-Me servirá de mucho, te lo aseguro. -respondió Draco con una sonrisa.</p><p>Momentos después, Draco salió de la oficina de Snape exhalando un suspiro de alivio, para después encaminarse a su habitación, ya ahí, vio que aun faltaban algunos de sus compañeros, por lo que se subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas.</p><p>-"Lumos"... -murmuró quedamente; volvió a sacar la bola de papel de donde había sacado el permiso, y sintiendo una pesada angustia oprimirle el pecho nuevamente, sacó el resto del contenido del sobre y releyó una vez más las breves líneas de su madre junto a la maltratada fotografía de la candidata a ser la futura señora Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Capitulo 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry despertó varias veces en la noche; la emoción del fin de semana tan largamente esperado hacía que el sueño se le espantara.</p><p>-Rayos... -pensó contrariado dando vueltas en la cama- sino duermo bien, soy capaz de seguirme de largo en la mañana.</p><p>Y mientras él luchaba por dormir, otro estudiante simplemente veía la luna sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con todos sus compañeros durmiendo tranquilamente a su alrededor y leyendo por centésima vez la arrugada nota que sostenía en su mano.</p><p>"Querido Draco:"</p><p>"Tu padre y yo no tenemos ningún inconveniente en que te distraigas un rato visitando el callejón Diagón, lo que si me recomendó mucho es que te dijera que no vayas al callejón Knockturn, no queremos malas interpretaciones, ¿de acuerdo?; pero sobre todo, quiero que veas bien a esta linda chica, es hermosa ¿verdad?, la verdad, su familia está casi en banca rota, pero su apellido es de los de más alto abolengo, no tanto como el nuestro, claro;...</p><p>-Claro... -pensó Draco sonriendo con amargura- por eso quieren casarla conmigo... para salvarse de la ruina.</p><p>... y la reputación de esta familia es intachable, dieron todo y lucharon codo a codo con el ministerio en la guerra, por eso su fortuna desapareció; nos conviene relacionarnos con gente como esa; pero no te preocupes, no es definitiva esta decisión, aun hay varias chicas que están en la mira de tu padre, solo que hay que estudiar todas las posibilidades; mientras tanto dale el visto bueno a esta niña y envíanos tu opinión, ¿de acuerdo?; bien, por el momento eso es todo mi amor, cuídate y diviértete, te ama mamá.</p><p>Draco suspiró y volvió a arrugar la carta mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¿Darle el visto bueno?... ¿para qué, si mi papá ya se lo dio?.... en fin, -pensó bajando de la ventana y dirigiéndose a su cama- lo que tenga que ser, será... mejor me acuesto o no podré levantarme mañana... o más bien, al rato.</p><p>Cuando Harry despertó, miró de inmediato la ventana; apenas amanecía y suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no se le había hecho tarde; así que se levantó y miró a sus demás compañeros que aun dormían; abrió su baúl y examinó la ropa que tenía ahí. ¿Qué usar?... la ocasión ameritaba ponerse algo con lo que no se viera desaliñado ni nada de eso; se sentía como si fuera a tener una cita y sonriendo por ese pensamiento, decidió mejor irse a bañar primero; cuando salió, varios de sus compañeros habían despertado, incluido Ron.</p><p>-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?... hoy es sábado.</p><p>-Tengo algo que hacer, -dijo Harry viendo su ropa de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Saldrás con ella? -dijo Ron sin levantarse.</p><p>-¿Con ella?... eee...</p><p>-Vamos Harry, -dijo Ron recargándose en un codo- ni cuando entrenas Quidditch los sábados, te preocupa tanto que te vas a poner encima.</p><p>-Bueno... sí, pero no le digas a Hermione, ¿si? -respondió Harry sentándose en la cama y mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-No te apures viejo... -dijo Ron recostándose de nuevo- seré una tumba...y dime, ¿A dónde irán?</p><p>-Aun no lo sé... -mintió Harry- quiere que vayamos al café de Madame Tudipié, pero...</p><p>-¡No, no dejes que te lleve ahí! -saltó Ron- ¡es la cosa más cursi que he visto en mi vida!</p><p>-Bueno, aun no es un hecho, ya veremos... rayos...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa ahora?</p><p>-No sé que ponerme... ¿Qué tal esto?</p><p>-No te ofendas Harry... pero yo jamás usaría esa sudadera anaranjada en una cita con Hermione.</p><p>-Pero a mí me gusta.</p><p>-Bueno... pero lo que quieres es verte bien, ¿no?</p><p>-mmm... si, tienes razón, es demasiado llamativa... ¿Qué tal esto?</p><p>Rato después, Harry bajaba a desayunar sintiéndose muy nervioso; cuando llegó al comedor, buscó a Draco con la vista y no lo encontró, sintiéndose algo preocupado, se sentó a desayunar, en eso, una lechuza llegó hasta su mesa con un mensaje para él.</p><p>"Te espero en frente del banco Gringotts a las 9:00 am"</p><p>Atte. D.M.</p><p>Sonriendo de alivió, Harry continuó con su desayuno, tenía poco más de media hora disponible, así que comió rápidamente y después de ir a lavarse los dientes, fue a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para usar la chimenea.</p><p>Rato después, frente al banco Gringotts, un chico rubio esperaba recargado en una esquina del gran edificio, parcialmente oculto a la vista de la gente.</p><p>-Demonios... -pensó contrariado- ¿irá a venir ese tonto? -la verdad es que se sentía muy nervioso, y nunca, en todas sus citas con chicas, se había sentido de esa manera; entonces lo vio... a lo lejos venía un chico de cabello negro alborotado, vestido con jeans azules que se ajustaban a sus piernas de manera interesante, vestía un grueso suéter rojo oscuro, regalo de Hermione en uno de sus cumpleaños, nada que ver con el suéter regalado por la señora Weasley con la letra H bordada al frente; bufanda y guantes negros debido al frio ambiente londinense.</p><p>Al verlo, Draco sintió que su estómago hacía piruetas, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió antes de que el mismo Harry lo viera.</p><p>-Veamos... -pensaba Harry recorriendo con la mirada el frente del banco- dijo que en frente pero no lo veo... ¿se habrá arrepentido?</p><p>Draco lo vio detenerse frente a la gran escalinata del banco y buscarlo con la vista; iba a salir, pero se quedó observándolo divertido viendo como Harry lo buscaba mostrando cada vez mas impaciencia. Entonces, como si fuera un imán, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Draco, cruzándose las miradas de ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Harry lo vio sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír también, Draco le hizo señas para que se acercara, y mientras lo hacía, Harry lo observó; Draco también llevaba jeans azules, pero llevaba una chaqueta negra a medio muslo, zapatos negros, bufanda negra y guantes de piel; su cabello rubio contrastaba con su ropa oscura haciéndolo particularmente notable.</p><p>A grandes zancadas, Harry llegó hasta él, quedando frente a frente, con el vapor de sus alientos mezclándose y mirándose sonrientes en medio de tan helado clima; y de no ser porque Draco se retiró un poco, Harry lo hubiese besado ahí mismo.</p><p>-Espera Harry... pueden vernos.</p><p>-No importa, no estamos en la escuela.</p><p>-¿Bromeas?... "el niño que vivió" nunca dejará de ser noticia.</p><p>-Oh, ¿y quién se acuerda de eso? -respondió Harry pegando su frente a la de Draco.</p><p>-Todos Potter... todos... y si no quieres aparecer mañana en el profeta, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -dijo Harry con un suspiro- pero antes préstame tu varita.</p><p>-¿Mi varita? -exclamó Draco extrañado- ¿y para qué?</p><p>-Quiero comprobar algo.</p><p>-No entiendo que...</p><p>-Vamos Draco, no te la voy a robar. -insistió Harry.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -respondió Draco sacando su varita de entre sus ropas y dándosela a Harry- aunque no entiendo que quieres ver.</p><p>-Solo espera un poco... -dijo Harry tomando la varita de Draco y sacando la suya a la vez- "varitaes incantatem"... -murmuró Harry cruzando las varitas entre sí formando una equis para que en ese mismo instante desaparecieran.</p><p>-¡Pero qué rayos...! -exclamó Draco al ver las varitas desaparecer.</p><p>-No pasa nada, -dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador- es un pequeño hechizo que no nos dejara usar nuestras varitas por veinticuatro horas.</p><p>-¿¡Y para qué demonios querría yo hechizar mi varita!? -exclamó Draco enfurecido.</p><p>-También nos quita un poco de magia.</p><p>-¿Cómo que un poco de magia? -preguntó Draco temiendo oír la respuesta.</p><p>-Es para que cuando vayamos al Londres muggle, nos comportemos como muggles.</p><p>-¡Pero yo no soy un muggle!</p><p>-Tranquilo Draco, nada le pasara a tu varita, además recuerda que si algo le sucede, a la mía le ocurrirá algo también.</p><p>-Vaya consuelo, -respondió Draco enfurruñado- eso no estaba en los planes... al menos no en los míos.</p><p>-Ya no te enojes, -exclamó Harry intentando contentarlo- mejor vámonos de aquí, te aseguro que estarás bien.</p><p>-jmmm... bueno, pero ve tú por delante, yo te sigo.</p><p>-¿Por qué de esta manera? -preguntó Harry extrañado emprendiendo el camino hacia el "Caldero Chorreante".</p><p>-Si alguien nos descubre, el chisme no tardará en llagar a oídos de mi papá.</p><p>-¿Se enojaría mucho? -pregunto Harry curioso.</p><p>-apresurémonos... -respondió Draco cambiando el tema- quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes.</p><p>Al entrar al "Caldero Chorreante", Harry se dirigió con seguridad a la puerta de entrada del otro extremo saludando al tabernero al pasar por la barra.</p><p>-Hola Tom.</p><p>-¡Harry, que gusto! -respondió el hombre sonriendo- ¿y a que se debe este milagro?</p><p>-Voy al Londres muggle, luego nos vemos.</p><p>-Adiós, cuídate.</p><p>Draco se subió la bufanda hasta los ojos al pasar frente a Tom, quien solo se le quedó viendo curioso; en tanto Harry había llegado a la puerta y mirándolo, la abrió y salió con Draco detrás de él.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí- esta calle se llama Charing Cross Road y cómo puedes ver, no hay ningún muggle asesino acechándote.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé, tarado... -respondió Draco mirando como quien no quiere la cosa, a su alrededor.</p><p>-Vamos. -dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano.</p><p>Draco lo miró y luego miró la mano extendida de Harry; se sentía muy expuesto aun en el mundo muggle y sin su varita, se sentía como si anduviera desnudo; caminar por la calle con Harry de la mano, era algo que nunca contemplo; sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry y sus ojos alegres le hicieron tranquilizarse para finalmente echar por la borda sus preocupaciones.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -respondió tomándola.</p><p>-Podemos ir a donde quieras, -dijo Harry- aquí hay cines y tiendas de discos, ¡ah! Y también muchas librerías... esta calle es famosa por eso.</p><p>-¿Cines? -Exclamó Draco curioso- ¿Qué son cines?</p><p>-Los cines son lugares en donde se proyectan películas en una pantalla gigante.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¿y los discos?</p><p>-Son unos objetos redondos que...</p><p>-Se qué forma tiene un disco, no soy tarado... -respondió Draco- quiero saber para qué sirven.</p><p>-Para escuchar música.</p><p>-Ah. -exclamó Draco mirando curioso a su alrededor; en realidad todo le parecía igual y a la vez distinto, entonces, vio algo que le llamó la atención, y soltándose de la mano de Harry, echo a correr por la avenida ante la sorpresa de Harry.</p><p>-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Harry jalándolo por la parte trasera de su chaqueta ante el azoro de la gente y el rechinar de neumáticos.</p><p>-¡Fíjate por donde cruzas, tonto! -gritó el hombre que conducía el auto y que había detenido abruptamente.</p><p>-¿¡Que rayos fue eso?! -exclamó Draco zafándose del agarre de Harry.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho.</p><p>-Claro que estoy bien. -respondió Draco acomodándose la chaqueta.</p><p>-No vuelvas a hacer eso, primero fíjate en el semáforo.</p><p>-¿En el qué? -preguntó Draco haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.</p><p>-El semáforo, -dijo Harry señalando el alto poste de metal que estaba en la esquina de la calle- es esa cosa que esta allá, los colores de sus faros indican cuando puedes cruzar la calle sin peligro.</p><p>-¿Quieres decir que esa cosa me dice cuando puedo cruzar y cuando no?</p><p>-Aja.</p><p>-Ah... pues me parece una estupidez, yo debería cruzar cuando quiera.</p><p>-Si, claro... -pensó Harry exhalando un suspiro- típico de un Malfoy... y a todo esto, ¿A dónde querías ir?</p><p>-Ahí. -dijo Draco señalando un alto edificio.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ese es el teatro Fénix... ¿te gusta el teatro?</p><p>-Si, mucho... ¿podemos ir a verlo?</p><p>-No querrás entrar ahora, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Sería muy interesante, pero no... No tenemos mucho tiempo, mejor se tú mi guía.</p><p>-Bueno... yo había pensado en algo no tan sofisticado.</p><p>-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Draco curioso.</p><p>-mmm... ¿Qué te parece ir al zoológico y luego al parque de diversiones?</p><p>-Suena interesante. -Respondió Draco emocionado- ¡vamos!</p><p>-De acuerdo, tomemos el tren.</p><p>-¿Un tren como el de Hogwarts?</p><p>-No, este es un tren ligero, ya lo veras.</p><p>El simple hecho de comprar los tickets para entran a la estación y abordar el tren, mantuvieron a Draco con la boca cerrada mientras miraba curioso cómo se metía ese pequeño papelito en el torniquete de entrada; y cuando finalmente estuvieron a bordo, Harry dijo:</p><p>-Así se viaja en el mundo muggle si no tienes auto.</p><p>-Interesante... -respondió Draco- aunque prefiero la escoba.</p><p>-¡Ah, ya sabía que no te quedarías callado!</p><p>-Bueno... en realidad... -murmuró Draco dudoso.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?... ¿no te está gustando?</p><p>-mmm... el punto es... que me gusta porque vamos juntos. -terminó decir Draco tímidamente.</p><p>Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo y lo abrazó ante la sorpresa de Draco quien dijo:</p><p>-¡Oye!</p><p>-Relájate, aquí nadie nos conoce, además el ver a dos chicos abrazados no es tan raro aquí como te lo imaginas, es más, aquí están permitidos los matrimonios entre... -Harry calló de pronto ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir.</p><p>Draco también lo notó y sintiéndose algo incómodo, se soltó del abrazó y miró por la ventanilla el rápido correr de las calles, así estuvieron durante un rato, Hasta que Draco dijo:</p><p>-¿Sabes?... ya he ido a zoológicos.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Si, cuando fuimos a Italia en unas vacaciones... había criaturas de todo tipo; hasta un colacuerno en su hábitat, había también una acromántula; eh oído que el guardabosques, o sea Hagrid, tenía una en el bosque prohibido... son horribles; había también una manada de aethonan, esos caballos voladores son geniales, tenían ashwinders, aunque no era muy interesante verlas... esas serpientes del fuego se desintegran muy rápido, tenían una parvada de augureys... pero definitivamente ese fénix irlandés nada tiene que ver con el fénix que renace de las cenizas, su canto es horrible.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... -exclamó Harry sorprendido- ¿Qué más había?</p><p>-Bicornios, billywigs...</p><p>-¿Qué es eso?</p><p>-Son insectos nativos de Australia, miden un metro y medio más o menos... en fin hay muchas criaturas interesantes.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... bueno, esto no será tan espectacular, pero creo que será interesante.</p><p>-Realmente me da curiosidad, no estoy muy familiarizado con todos los animales muggles por decirles de alguna manera, estamos tan enfrascados aprendiendo sobre criaturas mágicas, que nos olvidamos de los animales ordinarios.</p><p>-Pues ahora los conocerás.</p><p>-Tampoco soy un ignorante, ¿eh?... -exclamó Draco alzando una ceja- tampoco vivimos en otro planeta, conozco las jirafas, los monos... solo que nunca he visto uno de verdad, ¡ah! Y una vez vimos una manada de leones en áfrica.</p><p>-¿Has ido a África? -peguntó Harry admirado.</p><p>-Si, a mis padres les gusta mucho viajar, y a mi también... se conocen muchas cosas interesantes.</p><p>Después de recorrer todas las estaciones, se bajaron en la última, caminaron un par de calles y finalmente llegaron al zoológico.</p><p>-Aquí es. -dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la taquilla; y después de comprar los billetes, se dirigieron a la entrada.</p><p>Al primer lugar al que Harry se dirigió, fue al serpentario, en donde rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba.</p><p>-Así que si lo logró. -murmuró Harry.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Draco curioso.</p><p>-Espera... -respondió Harry acercándose a una vitrina en donde descansaba una serpiente cobra- hola... -saludó Harry agachándose un poco- espero no molestar.</p><p>La serpiente se movió un poco y alzando su cabeza, dijo:</p><p>-No molestas, solo dormía.</p><p>-Oye, ¿sabes qué pasó con una boa constrictora de Brasil que estaba en aquella vitrina?</p><p>-Hace años que desapareció... un día el vidrio de su vitrina desapareció y entonces escapó; nadie la pudo encontrar.</p><p>-Entonces logro salir de aquí. -dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>Draco veía fascinado como Harry platicaba en pársel con la serpiente, el sonido que la garganta de Harry producía se oía extraño, entonces dijo:</p><p>-¿De qué hablas con la serpiente?</p><p>-De algo muy gracioso que pasó hace años, ven, te contaré mientras caminamos.</p><p>Ambos chicos hicieron un recorrido completo del zoológico, comieron helado y muchos dulces; entonces Harry dijo:</p><p>-¿Ya quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones?</p><p>-¡Sí! -respondió Draco mientras limpiaba sus labios del helado que se estaba comiendo.</p><p>-Aun tienes algo ahí. -dijo Harry acercándosele lo suficiente para pasar su lengua por los labios de Draco y quitar la pequeña mancha de helado que le había quedado; Draco cerró los ojos y tirando el resto del helado en un cubo de basura, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y abrió la boca en una clara invitación.</p><p>Harry sonrió y metió la lengua en la cálida boca; recorrió el interior con gran deleite para luego separarse llevándose entre los dientes el labio inferior de Draco.</p><p>-mmm... -dijo mirando fijamente los ojos grises- sabes a vainilla, -Draco solo sonrió y se abrazó más a Harry, quien murmuró en su oído: -me muero por estar a solas contigo y hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca.</p><p>-Tranquilo Potter, -respondió Draco mordiéndole el lóbulo de una oreja- ya habrá tiempo de eso, ahora quiero ir a ese parque de diversiones del que tanto me has hablado.</p><p>Así que tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, en donde Harry tuvo que soportar subirse a la montaña rusa tres veces debido a la fascinación de Draco por ese juego.</p><p>-¡Eso me encantó! -exclamo Draco con el rostro arrebolado- ¡ya antes me había subido a un juego igual, pero la inseguridad de ser un aparato muggle le añade emoción al asunto!</p><p>-¿Inseguridad de ser un aparato muggle? -pensó Harry sintiendo las piernas de gelatina.</p><p>-¡Vamos otra vez!</p><p>-¡No! -exclamó Harry horrorizado.</p><p>-¿No?... ¿ya no lo resistirías, "salvador"? -preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Vale... que si quieres que me vomite encima de ti, vamos.</p><p>-Eres un asqueroso. -dijo Draco riendo- pero bueno, descansemos... ¡mira, la casa de los espejos!</p><p>-Vaya, hasta que escoges algo tranquilo... vamos.</p><p>Recorrieron gran cantidad de juegos, hasta que finalmente sintieron desfallecer de hambre.</p><p>-Muero de hambre, comamos algo. -Dijo Harry- ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?</p><p>-Si, pero quiero pizza. -Dijo Draco- mi mamá no me deja comerla, dice que es comida muggle y que no va con nuestra clase.</p><p>-Ah... ¿y entonces como es que ya la comiste?</p><p>-Porque también la venden en el mundo mágico, Harry... solo que no has recorrido gran cosa, por lo que puedo ver.</p><p>-Si, soy un ignorante aun en muchas cosas... bueno, entonces pizza será.</p><p>-¿Y A donde...? -preguntó Draco siendo interrumpido por un pequeño grupo de chicos que tropezaron con ellos- ¡oigan, fíjense por donde caminan!</p><p>-¡Lo sentimos! -respondió uno que había tropezado con Harry.</p><p>-Bien, entonces vamos a comer. -dijo Harry no haciendo mas caso al grupo de chiquillos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Capitulo 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entraron a una enorme fuente de sodas, en donde eligieron una mesa de un rincón; ya ahí, pudieron saciar su hambre y sed mientras platicaban de lo que habían visto ese día; después de terminar, Harry pidió la cuenta, entonces Draco dijo:</p><p>-Yo pagaré.</p><p>-No, lo haré yo.</p><p>-Dije que yo lo haré, -insistió Draco- no me trates como a tu chica, Potter.</p><p>-Bueno, no eres mi chica, pero si mi chico. -contestó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>Draco estuvo a punto de contestar, pero las palabras de Harry lo dejaron con la boca abierta para finalmente hacerlo sonrojarse.</p><p>-No digas tonterías, Potter.</p><p>-Pues tu no me hagas decirlas, -dijo Harry riendo al ver el efecto causado mientras buscaba su cartera en su pantalón- eres mi invitado y yo pagaré, así que no insistas.</p><p>-Es que tú has pagado todo, no me gusta ser un pesado.</p><p>-Tú no pesas... al contrario, eres muy ligero. -dijo Harry maliciosamente.</p><p>-No hablo de eso, tarado.... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Draco después de ver a Harry buscar en todos sus bolsillos.</p><p>-Nada... es solo que no encuentro mi cartera. -respondió Harry extrañado mientras se ponía de pie para buscar mejor en sus bolsillos.</p><p>-¿Perdiste tu dinero? -dijo Draco.</p><p>-No... es decir... debe estar por aquí. -exclamó Harry buscando en su ropa, para después mirarlo sorprendido- ¡no está!... ¡mi cartera no está!</p><p>-No te preocupes, -respondió Draco en tono tranquilizador- yo pagaré, solo que no se cuanto valga mi dinero en dinero muggle, ¿con un galeón será suficiente?</p><p>-Eso es mucho por una pizza y dos sodas, -dijo Harry sintiéndose desolado- pero no hay forma de cambiarlo por dinero muggle.</p><p>-Bien, entonces dejaremos eso, -dijo Draco buscando su cartera en su bolsillo.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry al verlo poner expresión de asombro.</p><p>-Es que... ¡no encuentro mi dinero!</p><p>-¿¡Qué?!... ¡no puede ser, busca bien!</p><p>-¡Eso hago, eso hago! -exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie mientras esculcaba cada bolsillo de su ropa para finalmente decir con expresión desolada: -ya no lo tengo... perdí mi dinero...</p><p>-¿Cuánto traías? -preguntó Harry sentándose de nuevo.</p><p>-mmm... como diez sickles, diez knuts y quince galeones.</p><p>-¡¿Tanto dinero?!... ¿¡y para qué rayos cargas con tanto dinero, Draco?! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-¡No me gusta ir con los bolsillos vacíos! -respondió Draco molesto- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que los muggles son unos ladrones?</p><p>-Ladrones hay en todos lados, Draco... -exclamó Harry enojado- no importa que sean muggles o magos.</p><p>-Eso ya no importa, -dijo Draco intentando serenarse- me pregunto en qué momento... ¡oye, los chicos que tropezaron con nosotros!</p><p>-¡Sí! -dijo Harry- ¡no pudo ser nadie más!</p><p>-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Draco dejándose caer en la silla- ¿y ahora que haremos?... ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?</p><p>-No lo sé... -respondió Harry preocupado- mmm... a menos que uno de nosotros vaya por dinero mientras el otro espera.</p><p>-No es necesario, puedo ir a Gringotts y sacar dinero, tengo mi propia cuenta.</p><p>-¿Y como harás eso?</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres, Harry?</p><p>-¿Cómo que a qué, Draco?... recuerda que no podemos aparecernos... recuerda el hechizo que hice con las varitas.</p><p>-Demonios... -exclamó Draco inclinando la cabeza y dándose un golpe en la frente- es cierto... pero dijiste que solo nos quitaría un poco de magia, no toda.</p><p>-Pero si la suficiente para no poder realizar una aparición... podríamos dejar aquí la cabeza, lo único que nos queda es que uno de nosotros se quede aquí mientras el otro va por dinero.</p><p>-¡Yo no me quedo aquí! -exclamó Draco.</p><p>-De todos modos no podrías ir... no sabes cómo regresar y además no hay dinero para el taxi.</p><p>-¿Y si le pedimos que nos espere mientras los dos vamos por dinero?</p><p>-¡Já!... -bufó Harry- ¿tú esperarías?</p><p>-mmm... la verdad no, yo pensaría que quieren robarme. -respondió Draco exhalando un suspiro de desanimo.</p><p>-Rayos... -exclamó Harry nervioso- déjame hablar con el encargado, trataré de llegar a un acuerdo, espérame aquí.</p><p>Draco vio a Harry dirigirse con un empleado y luego hablar con otro hombre, al parecer el gerente; y al cabo de un rato, vio a Harry regresar con expresión mas tranquila.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó, arreglaste algo? -preguntó preocupado.</p><p>-Si, -respondió Harry sentándose de nuevo- nos perdonará la deuda a cambio de algún servicio.</p><p>-¿Algún servicio?... ¿Qué clase de servicio?</p><p>-Lavaremos algunos platos, -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- después de eso, podremos irnos.</p><p>-¿Lavar?... -exclamó Draco mirándolo sin levantarse y con una ceja levantada- ¿platos?</p><p>-Si, vamos, mientras más pronto, mejor.... Draco, -insistió Harry al ver que no se levantaba.</p><p>-Harry, en mi vida no he lavado un solo plato.</p><p>-¿En serio? -preguntó Harry- bueno, no debería sorprenderme, pero no te preocupes, no es difícil...anda, vamos. -insistió Harry ante la indecisión de Draco.</p><p>-Pues ya que. -respondió éste reticente.</p><p>Ambos fueron conducidos por una mesera al interior del establecimiento, directo hasta la cocina.</p><p>-Bueno, chicos, los dejo con la señora Meg, es la encargada de la cocina, adiós.</p><p>-Ya me dijeron el porqué están aquí, -dijo una mujer de mediana edad, algo llenita con rostro amable- ¿Qué pasó, les asaltaron?</p><p>-No, -dijo Harry- pero como si lo hubieran hecho.</p><p>-Que mal, bueno... como esta es una fuente de sodas, servimos más platillos aparte de pizzas y hamburguesas, así que lavaran esa pila de platos y listo, pueden irse.</p><p>-Gracias, -respondió Harry tomando el mandil que la señora les ofrecía.</p><p>-Los dejo, me llaman cuando terminen.</p><p>Al dejarlos solos, Draco miró a Harry quitarse el suéter y ponerse el mandil en la cintura y preparar una solución jabonosa.</p><p>-Parece que sabes lo que haces. -dijo recargándose en el lavaplatos.</p><p>-Lo sé muy bien, -dijo Harry- y como se que tú no, los iras secando, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-De acuerdo, respondió Draco resignado quitándose la chaqueta- no ha de ser muy difícil.</p><p>Pero después del tercer plato roto, Harry dijo:</p><p>-Espera, mejor lávalos tú y yo los secaré.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Draco cambiando lugares, pero en cuanto su mano jabonosa tomó el primer plato, éste fue a dar al suelo estrellándose en pedacitos.</p><p>-¡Tengan cuidado! -exclamó el gerente, que llegaba en ese momento a echarles un vistazo- ¡eso se les agregará a su adeudo! -y sin decir más, se fue de ahí dejando a Draco trabado de coraje.</p><p>-eee... creo... -dijo Harry quitándole con cuidado la esponja de la mano- que yo los lavaré y luego los secaré.</p><p>-¿Me... estas diciendo "inútil"? -murmuró Draco echando chispas por los ojos.</p><p>-¡No, para nada! -respondió Harry- es solo que no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero como yo sí, lo hare mas rápido si lo hago todo.</p><p>Draco apretó la mandíbula, aunque no se lo dijo, él si se sintió un inútil, y así como cuando Harry provocaba sucesos extraños sin usar varita por el solo hecho de ser mago cuando sus tíos lo hacían enojar, las pilas de platos alrededor de Harry comenzaron a temblar.</p><p>-¡Draco! -exclamó alarmado mirando rápidamente al rubio- ¡tranquilízate!</p><p>Demasiado tarde... docenas de platos volaron por toda la cocina en cientos de fragmentos haciendo que los chicos se tumbaran al suelo para protegerse de los trozos de loza.</p><p>-¡Por todos los...! -gimió Harry al ver el piso tapizado de pedazos de platos.</p><p>-¡Dios... mío! -Exclamó el gerente quien llego en ese momento atraído por el ruido al ver todo el desastre- ¿¡qué rayos pasó aquí?!</p><p>-eee... bueno... -exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie al igual que Draco- realmente no sé...</p><p>-¡Todo, todo se agregará a su cuenta! -gritó el gerente fuera de sus cabales- ¡y no saldrán de aquí hasta dejar esta cocina rechinando de limpio, tanto así que yo pueda comer en el piso sin necesidad de plato!</p><p>Draco Y Harry se quedaron de pie, en medio del desastre sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Draco dijo:</p><p>-Todo quedaría arreglado en un momento si tuviéramos nuestras varitas.</p><p>-Si, pero no las tenemos, -respondió Harry suspirando- así que si no me vas a ayudar, te agradecería mucho que dejaras de quejarte. -y sin decir más, fue a buscar una escoba.</p><p>Draco lo vio comenzar a barrer, y después de unos momentos observándolo, le tomó el mango de la escoba mientras decía:</p><p>-Esto si puedo hacerlo, encárgate tú de los trastes.</p><p>Harry sonrió al oírlo decir eso, y asintiendo con la cabeza fue a arreglar lo demás; Al cabo de varias horas en las que limpiaron, sacudieron, fregaron y acomodaron, se dejaron caer exhaustos al piso.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... ¡pero qué limpio quedó todo! -exclamó Meg cuando entro a la cocina a revisar su trabajo- debo felicitarlos chicos.</p><p>-Gracias. -musitó Harry.</p><p>-Imagino que deben tener hambre, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si, pero prefiero morir de inanición... -exclamó Draco recargado en Harry- antes de tener que lavar un plato mas.</p><p>-No se preocupen chicos... -dijo Meg tendiéndoles las manos para que se levantaran- el gerente ya se fue a casa y cerramos hace dos horas; todos ya se fueron, lo que pasa es que ustedes no se dieron cuenta porque los cocineros usaban la otro cocina.</p><p>-¿Qué ya se fue?... -exclamó Draco con gesto agotado- maldito, con gusto le aplicaría un Crucio...</p><p>-¿Un qué? -preguntó Meg.</p><p>-Nada, -dijo Harry- entonces nos vamos.</p><p>-¿Pero no me dijeron que tenían hambre? -preguntó Meg.</p><p>-Pues sí, pero...</p><p>-Entonces cenemos. -Dijo Meg alegremente- esto va por cuenta de la casa, -Y canturreando una cancioncilla, Meg preparo una pizza, unas hamburguesas y unas papas en cuestión de minutos- saquen las sodas de la nevera y preparen unos platos.</p><p>Draco y Harry pusieron manos a la obra y en cuestión de media hora, los tres estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa cenando lo que había preparado Meg.</p><p>-Está delicioso... -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Gracias, -agradeció Meg- y díganme, ¿son novios?</p><p>El bocado de Draco se le atoró en la garganta al escuchar la pregunta y comenzó a toser.</p><p>-¡Cuidado cariño! -dijo Meg preocupada- come con calma... mmm creo que toque un punto álgido, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -balbuceó Harry sintiendo arder su cara.</p><p>-No se apenen, chicos, -dijo Meg sonriendo- pude notarlo desde que estaban discutiendo.</p><p>-Pero Harry no es mi... -dijo Draco bajito- bueno...</p><p>-¿Entonces qué son?... se toman de la mano, se dan pequeños besos... no crean que no los vi... ¿solo son amigos?</p><p>-Ya terminé, -dijo Draco- creo que debemos irnos, ¿no Harry?</p><p>-Si, es cierto, ya es tarde y no tenemos dinero para el taxi.</p><p>-¿Y cómo se irán entonces? -pregunto Meg.</p><p>-En tren, por suerte compre varios tickets.</p><p>-Bueno chicos, entonces les deseo suerte... yo cerraré, ustedes salgan por la puerta trasera... ¡ah!, toma esto querido... -dijo acercándose a Draco quien se ponía su chaqueta.</p><p>-¿Qué es? -preguntó curioso al ver que ella le colocaba algo en la solapa.</p><p>-Es un botón.</p><p>-¿Botón? -repitió Draco al ver una insignia redonda con una carita feliz de color amarillo- ¿y para qué sirve?</p><p>-Solo es un pequeño recuerdo, sirve para hacerte reír.</p><p>-Pues... gracias.</p><p>Después de despedirse, Draco y Harry salieron del establecimiento encontrándose con que ya había anochecido.</p><p>-Hace frío, -dijo Draco enrollando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>-Acaba de llover... ven, caminemos al tren, esta a varias cuadras.</p><p>Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron en silencio las vacías calles de Londres rumbo al tren; pero cuando llegaron...</p><p>-¡¿Cómo que no hay servicio?! -preguntó Harry indignado al policía.</p><p>-Hubo una falla eléctrica y se suspendió hace media hora... no abrirá hasta mañana.</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Draco- Charing Cross Road está muy lejos para ir caminando.</p><p>-Rayos... -exclamó Harry sentándose en la banqueta siendo imitado por Draco- no sé, déjame pensar.</p><p>-Podríamos irnos en taxi y pagarle en el "Caldero Chorreante", podrías pedirle prestado al tabernero y luego le pagaríamos.</p><p>-Buena idea, ahora busquemos un taxi.</p><p>Pero cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Draco se sentó en la banqueta sintiéndose desesperado.</p><p>-¡No pasa ninguno!, ¿¡cómo es posible?!</p><p>-Ya son las once de la noche, -dijo Harry mirando su reloj- no debería ser tan difícil encontrar uno... caminemos.</p><p>-Ya caminamos como diez cuadras... no quiero caminar mas.</p><p>-¡Ya sé!... -exclamó Harry dando un brinco- ¿y si llamamos al autobús noctambulo?</p><p>-¿Estás loco? -respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido- nunca me he subido a ese... transporte de tercera clase y no pienso comenzar ahora.</p><p>-Pero Draco, -dijo Harry con expresión seria- no estamos como para ponernos delicados.</p><p>-Si mi papá se entera de que Salí al Londres muggle, Harry... -exclamó Draco mirándolo.</p><p>-Pero yo creí que tu papá no se enojaba contigo, Draco. -Dijo Harry sentándose junto a él- ¿te llegaría a castigar?</p><p>-El podrá consentirme muchas cosas, Harry... pero en lo que respecta la escuela y la reputación de la familia... ya sé que no estamos para hablar de reputación debido a que quedamos por los suelos por los vínculos que nuestra familia tuvo con ya sabes quién, pero... francamente no quiero arriesgarme; y si encima le añadimos que estuve contigo...</p><p>-Si, tienes razón. -dijo Harry con desaliento.</p><p>-Pero también es cierto que no me atrae para nada subirme en esa cosa en donde cualquier mago provenientes de quien sabe dónde, se suben como si estuvieran en su casa.</p><p>-Ah Draco... -dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros- nunca dejarás de ser un Malfoy.</p><p>Y antes de que Draco pudiera responder, la lluvia comenzó a caer para desgracia de los jóvenes magos.</p><p>-¡Demonios!... -exclamó Harry levantándose de prisa junto con Draco para ir a cubrirse bajo una pequeña marquesina- ¡lo que nos faltaba!</p><p>Media hora después y calados de frio hasta los huesos, los chicos comenzaron a caminar, demasiado mojados como para tener animo de conversar; después de dos horas de camino, una baldosa despegada de su lugar, se volteó al pisarla Draco haciendo que éste perdiera el piso y fuese a dar con toda su humanidad a un gran charco de lodo.</p><p>-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Harry apresurándose a levantarlo.</p><p>-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. -murmuró Draco mirándolo con ojos de pistola.</p><p>-Oye, yo no tuve la culpa de que te calleras.</p><p>-Ashh, ya cállate y ayúdame a levantarme.</p><p>Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, y al bajar una banqueta, el pie de Harry se doblo en un ángulo muy doloroso haciéndolo trastabillar.</p><p>-¡Ay!... ¡mi pie! -exclamó Harry haciendo muecas de dolor al intentar apoyar el pie derecho- creo que se me torció... fantástico... solo falta que venga Floffy y nos orine.</p><p>Harry dejó que la fuerte punzada de su tobillo se calmara, mientras tanto, Draco lo miró y al ver su expresión de congoja y decepción, comprendió que todo lo que había pasado, no era para nada la intención de Harry, entonces dijo:</p><p>-Lo siento.</p><p>-¿mmm? -exclamó Harry mientras se sobaba el tobillo.</p><p>-Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que quejarme... sé que tu intención no era que pasáramos un mal día, sino todo lo contrario... lo malo es que la suerte hoy no estaba de nuestro lado.</p><p>-Bueno... yo siento que todo esto no resultara como lo planee, -respondió Harry apesadumbrado- quería que pasáramos un día inolvidable, que conocieras un poco el mundo muggle y mira como salió todo.</p><p>-¡Ja!... pues inolvidable va a ser. -dijo Draco antes de comenzar a reír.</p><p>-Si, ¿verdad? -respondió Harry sonriendo también.</p><p>-Bueno, pues continuamos moviéndonos a nos congelaremos.</p><p>-De acuerdo, ayúdame a levantarme.</p><p>-Mejor aun... sube a mi espalda.</p><p>-¿A tu espalda, Draco?... ¿bromeas?</p><p>-Para nada, soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, y tú no puedes caminar, anda, sube.</p><p>-No Draco, soy más alto que tú, y por lo tanto más pesado, así que deja de decir tonterías.</p><p>-Hablo en serio, sube, si fuerzas tu tobillo, solo lo lastimarás mas... anda, no seas remilgoso que después pienso cobrarme este favor.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?... ¿y cómo? -preguntó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ven, vamos.</p><p>Aun algo renuente, Harry subió a la espalda de Draco, quien comenzó a caminar por la solitaria calle, entonces Harry dijo:</p><p>-Nunca imagine una situación así.</p><p>-Yo menos. -Respondió Draco- ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo?</p><p>-no, ¿Qué?</p><p>-Que estoy contigo... esto no me parece tan mal porque estamos... juntos.</p><p>Harry no respondió, solo sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte; después de eso guardaron silencio durante un buen rato; a pesar del intenso frío, gotas de sudor comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de Draco, quien dijo:</p><p>-Vamos a descansar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Te digo que yo puedo caminar Draco, -dijo Harry preocupado- peso mucho.</p><p>-Ni tanto.</p><p>En eso, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos estornudaron.</p><p>-Creo que estamos resfriándonos. -dijo Draco bajando a Harry al piso.</p><p>-Si.... la verdad tengo mucho frio. -respondió Harry.</p><p>Entonces Draco paseo la vista a su alrededor para encontrar a lo lejos, algo que lo hizo sonreír.</p><p>-Mira... -dijo señalando en una dirección- un hotel.</p><p>-¿Y cómo lo pagaremos? -exclamó Harry- ¿lavando platos?</p><p>-No tonto... con esto. -respondió Draco sacando algo que llevaba colgado al cuello; era una delgada cadenilla blanca que llevaba un dije de tres centímetros.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry curioso.</p><p>-Es un regalo. -Respondió Draco mostrándole un pequeño dragón de oro blanco adornado con diminutos diamantes incrustados a lo largo del pequeño cuerpo para rematar con un rubí en el ojo- me lo dio mi mamá cuando ingresé a Hogwarts.</p><p>-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que uses eso como prenda! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Mañana lo recogeremos tonto... en cuanto se rompa el hechizo podemos aparecer en el callejón Diagón, sacar dinero de Gringotts y recuperar mi dije, ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-mmm... no sé, -exclamó Harry dudoso- no me gustaría arriesgar algo tan preciado para ti.</p><p>-No seas bobo... antes muerto que perderlo... y no me refiero a mí, sino al que atiende ese lugar, ¿vamos?</p><p>-mmm...</p><p>-Pero tú haces el trato, no sabría cómo tratar con un muggle.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -respondió Harry al ver el rostro sudoroso de Draco- vamos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Capitulo 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-mmm... de acuerdo, vamos. -dijo Harry.</p><p>-Bueno, pues sube en mí. -respondió Draco dándole la espalda.</p><p>-Que más quisiera yo. -respondió Harry sonriendo con picardía.</p><p>-¡Así no, tarado!... -exclamó Draco riendo sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al hotel, Harry entró cojeando hasta le recepción; de la cual salió pasados unos quince minutos.</p><p>-¿Y bien?.... -preguntó Draco- ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>-Aceptó, -dijo Harry- pero creo que debemos tener cuidado, cuando vio el dije, creo que hasta le brillaron los ojos.</p><p>-Pues primero le aplico un Avada antes de irme sin él.</p><p>-Pero mejor esperemos a mañana, por lo pronto entremos, ya tengo la llave.</p><p>Cuando se encontraron en el cuarto, Draco se dejó caer en la cama exclamando:</p><p>-¡uff!... al fin...</p><p>-¿Quieres tomar un baño? -dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y quitándose el zapato del pie lastimado.</p><p>-Pero claro, soy un asco total, -respondió Draco levantándose y tomando una bata de baño- ¿vienes?</p><p>-En un momento, -dijo Harry- adelántate.</p><p>-Bueno.</p><p>Pero Harry no lo alcanzó en la ducha, su plan era hacerlo en la cama como Draco le había pedido alguna vez; así que cuando Draco salió del baño, Harry dijo:</p><p>-Ahora voy yo.</p><p>Cuando el agua caliente cayó en el entumecido cuerpo de Harry, éste suspiro de satisfacción; las cosas no habían salido como él lo planeó, sin embargo, la convivencia con Draco había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sentía que estaba conociéndolo más de lo que lo había conocido todos esos días; se preguntó cómo habría sido su amistad de haber resultado bien las presentaciones el día en que llegó a Hogwarts; sin embargo, decidió ya no pensar en el pasado, sino mas bien en el presente; esa noche le haría a Draco el amor una y otra vez, sin la presión del tiempo o de ser descubiertos por alguien.</p><p>-Al fin una cama... -pensaba Draco mientras se metía bajo las mantas- no terminaré con moretones en el cuerpo.</p><p>Mientras tanto Harry terminaba de bañarse, y mientras se secaba el cuerpo, una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro si poderlo evitar; vestido con bata y pantuflas, salió del baño secándose el alborotado cabello.</p><p>-La habitación no esta tan mal, ¿no, Draco? -preguntó Harry sin obtener respuesta- ¿Draco? -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a la cama para encontrarlo profundamente dormido. -Vaya... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro y sentándose en la cama.</p><p>Harry se volvió a observarlo, miró que parte de su cabello aun estaba envuelto en una toalla, señal de que no planeaba dormir, así que dejó su toalla a un lado y recostándose junto a él, tomó el rubio cabello y continuó secándolo, luego tiró la toalla a un lado, apago la luz y se recostó en la cama, tomó a Draco y lo acomodó entre sus brazos haciéndolo arrugar el ceño sin despertar. Entonces se volvió a mirarlo, y acercando su rostro a su cuello, aspiró profundamente.</p><p>Draco no olía al fino jabón francés, ni siquiera al jabón corriente del hotel... no, su aroma era diferente; era el aroma propio del menudo rubio que tenia entre los brazos; era una fragancia muy tenue, suave y al parecer de Harry, embriagadora; tomó un húmedo mechón de cabello claro y comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos mientras seguía respirando en el cuello del chico que dormía, luego se separó y aun con el mechón de cabello en su mano, comenzó a delinear la fina nariz con un dedo para detener su recorrido justo en los delgados labios, los cuales de igual forma delineó poco a poco; sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla, mejilla que debido al calor de las mantas y de los cuerpos juntos, ya estaba sonrosada.</p><p>-Bueno... -pensó mientras exhalaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos- dormir juntos... es algo que solo una vez hicimos... pero por hoy no corre prisa. -y sin dejar de sonreír, se quedó dormido.</p><p>Un beso en su cuello hizo gemir a Harry entre sueños.</p><p>-mmm...</p><p>-Dormilón... -susurró una voz en su oído.</p><p>-¿mmm?... -volvió a gemir sin abrir los ojos y abrazando al dueño de aquella voz- tengo sueño...</p><p>-¿Sueño? -repitió Draco montándosele encima mientras continuaba su recorrido por el cuello- yo soy tu sueño, Potter...</p><p>-Engreído... -respondió Harry aun sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Al contrario... soy realista.</p><p>-Aja...</p><p>-Quiero pedirte algo... -murmuró Draco mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Harry.</p><p>-Lo que quieras... -respondió Harry colando sus manos entre la bata de baño que Draco aun llevaba puesta.</p><p>-¿Lo prometes?</p><p>-Ajá... palabra de Griffindor.</p><p>-Bien... -dijo Draco sonriendo- ahora quiero ser yo quien te haga el amor.</p><p>-¿¡Qué?! -exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos de golpe y empujando a Draco haciéndolo caer al suelo golpeándose el trasero.</p><p>-¡Auch!... -gimió Draco desde el suelo- ¿¡qué demonios te pasa?!</p><p>Harry permanecía sentado en la cama mirándolo con ojos como plato.</p><p>-¿¡Que quieres, qué?! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Draco levantándose- así que esta reacción fue por eso.</p><p>-¿Qué quisiste decir con "ahora quiero ser yo quien te haga el amor?</p><p>-Tú sabes... -respondió Draco sonriente sentándose en la cama.</p><p>-No, no sé... -dijo Harry mirándolo horrorizado.</p><p>-Hazte el tonto, Potter. -Dijo Draco acercándose para besarlo.</p><p>-Lo que yo entiendo... -respondió Harry esquivando el beso- es que cuando estamos juntos, tú también me haces el amor.</p><p>-Si, pero no como quiero hacerlo hoy.</p><p>-¿Y... como quieres hacerlo hoy? -preguntó Harry cautelosamente.</p><p>-Fácil... ahora quiero ser yo quien te penetre, Harry.</p><p>-¿¡Qué?! -exclamó Harry apartándose de Draco- ¡pero...! ¡Pero...!</p><p>-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó Draco con naturalidad.</p><p>-¿Miedo?... eee... pues no... Yo...</p><p>-Harry... -interrumpió Draco poniéndole un dedo en los labios- seré cuidadoso... no como cierto Griffindor violador.</p><p>-Draco yo... -exclamó Harry retirando la mano de Draco- no es eso, es solo...</p><p>-Harry... -volvió a interrumpir Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Verás... no es miedo, es solo... bueno... que así no me gusta a mi...</p><p>-¿Y cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has hecho?</p><p>-Bueno... pues porque lo sé y ya. -respondió Harry sintiéndose tonto por su respuesta.</p><p>Draco no contestó al momento, solo sonrió y dijo:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Confía en mí.</p><p>-¿Confiar en ti?... claro que confió en ti.</p><p>-Confías en mí como persona... pero no como amante.</p><p>-¿Amante?</p><p>-¿Repetirás todo lo que digo? -dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-¡Ah!... lo siento...</p><p>-Escucha Harry, -dijo Draco poniendo una de sus manos en la de Harry- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me hiciste el amor?</p><p>¿Recordarlo?... eso fue inolvidable...</p><p>-Si, -respondió Harry- ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Recordaras que, bueno... al final me gusto y tú te diste cuenta... pero la verdad, esa vez me dio mucho coraje... nadie me había sometido de aquella manera... pero después me dio miedo, mucho miedo.</p><p>-Tú... ¿tuviste miedo de mí? -preguntó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>-Si... -respondió Draco mirándolo y hablando tranquilamente- me dio mucho miedo la mirada que tenías cuando me sujetaste a la banca y te montaste encima de mí.</p><p>-¡Oh Draco! -exclamó Harry sintiéndose un vil piojo- ¡perdóname!... yo...</p><p>-Tranquilo Harry, -dijo Draco oprimiéndole la mano en un gesto tranquilizador- eso ya pasó, lo que quiero decirte ahora, es que aunque esa vez terminó gustándome; tú no debes temerme en lo absoluto... porque yo no te obligaría a nada... porque quiero que seas tú quien se entregue a mí.</p><p>Harry permaneció en silencio; la luz de un anuncio en la calle alcanzaba a colarse por las cortinas cerradas, así que pudo ver con claridad los plateados ojos que lo miraban con ternura y sin ninguna prisa; entonces levantó un brazo, puso su mano en la nuca de Draco y lo acercó a sí para finalmente besarlo en los labios.</p><p>-¿Eso qué significa? -preguntó Draco mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>-Significa... -respondió Harry recargando su frente en la de Draco- que deseo que me enseñes...</p><p>-¿Enseñarte? -repitió Draco sin entender- -¿enseñarte a qué?</p><p>-A confiar en ti... confiar en ti, no como persona, ni como amigo... quiero confiar en ti... como mi amante...</p><p>Draco lo miró por unos instantes antes de sonreír y lanzarse sobre él en un efusivo abrazo.</p><p>-¡Harry! -exclamó tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama.</p><p>-¡Tranquilo! -respondió Harry riendo- recuerda que debes tratarme bien.</p><p>-Y lo haré... -dijo Draco besándole una mejilla- una pregunta...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-De casualidad ¿traes lubricante?</p><p>-eee...</p><p>-Lo sabía... -exclamó Draco exhalando un suspiro- creo que lo haces a propósito.</p><p>-¿Yo?... no, ¿Cómo crees? -respondió Harry sinceramente.</p><p>-Bueno, eso no importa, como ya me lo imaginaba, yo traje. -Dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ropa que había dejado en una silla- ¡tarán! -exclamó triunfante mientras mostraba un pequeño tubo con forma de pasta dental- tienes suerte de que yo no sea un sádico como tú, Potter.</p><p>-¿Sádico yo?</p><p>-No, mi abuela... ¡pues claro que tú, tonto! -dijo Draco subiendo de nuevo a la cama- pero ya no hablemos mas... mejor pasemos a la acción. -Y decir más, se acercó a Harry para besarlo.</p><p>Harry respondió al beso pero Draco se separó de él y dijo:</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Nada. -respondió Harry.</p><p>-Entiendo, estás nervioso.</p><p>-No lo estoy. -exclamó Harry deseando que su voz sonara más firme de lo que en realidad sonaba.</p><p>-Deja todo en mis manos.</p><p>-Eso hago.</p><p>-Tú solo relájate.</p><p>-Si, claro... para ti es fácil decirlo.</p><p>-¿Fácil?... -exclamó Draco- ¿crees que fue fácil el tenerte montado encima de mí a pesar de que te supliqué que no me hicieras nada?</p><p>-eee... -murmuró Harry sin saber que decir- yo... sabes que lo lamento.</p><p>-¿En realidad lo lamentas? -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- tú en realidad no quieres esto.</p><p>-Claro que sí.</p><p>-Pues no lo siento... ¿Dónde está esa palabrería de "enséñame a confiar en ti como amante"?</p><p>-¡Pues siento que para mí no sea tan fácil dejar que...! -exclamó Harry callándose de repente.</p><p>-¿Qué, qué Harry? -dijo Draco sintiendo de repente una opresión en el pecho- ¿dejar que alguien te la meta?...</p><p>-Yo... -balbuceó Harry.</p><p>-Eso significa que para mí es fácil ¿no?... -dijo Draco sintiendo sus mejillas arder.</p><p>-¡No! -exclamó Harry dándose cuenta del efecto de sus palabras- ¡no quise decir eso!</p><p>-Vete al diablo, Potter... -exclamó Draco tomando su ropa, sus zapatos y saliendo de la habitación vestido solo con la bata de baño.</p><p>-Maldita sea... -exclamó Harry levantándose rápidamente de la cama, pero al apoyar su pie en el suelo: -¡auch!... ¡me lleva...! -con todo y dolor de tobillo, se puso los zapatos y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a Draco discutiendo con el recepcionista.</p><p>-¡Te digo que quiero otra habitación! -gritó Draco- ¡me importa un demonio si el acuerdo fue solo por una; ese dije vale más que todo tu mugroso hotelucho de tercera, así que quiero que me des otro cuarto!</p><p>-Draco... -exclamó Harry bajando las escaleras cojeando.</p><p>-¿¡Que no me oíste?! -siguió gritando Draco al tipo de la recepción ignorando olímpicamente a Harry.</p><p>Un ligero retumbar de cristales comenzó a sentirse en la estancia, por lo que Harry insistió:</p><p>-Draco cálmate, regresemos a la habitación.</p><p>El hombre también comenzó a percibir la sensación extraña en el ambiente y miro a todas partes con cara de susto.</p><p>-¡Oye! -exclamó Draco golpeando con un puño la barra de la recepción.</p><p>Harry actuó en ese momento sin siquiera pensarlo, caminó hacia Draco ignorando el dolor de su tobillo, lo volteó y ante la sorpresa de éste, se lo cargó al hombro.</p><p>-¡¿Pero qué...!? -exclamó Draco sobre el hombro de Harry, quien haciendo caso omiso al pataleo del Slytherin, subió las escaleras.</p><p>El dolor en el pie era insoportable, pero de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado a ello; total, pensó resignado, si durante mucho tiempo soporto el dolor de su cicatriz, que era cien veces más fuerte que el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, caminar unos cuantos pasos con alguien al hombro, era tolerable.</p><p>-¡Bájame, maldito cuatro ojos! -gritó Draco intentando bajar del hombro de Harry sin conseguirlo- ¡¿estás sordo o qué?!</p><p>Harry entró a la habitación sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta, y ya adentro, arrojó a Draco sobre la cama quien continuó vociferando.</p><p>-¡Eres un idiota!... ¿¡quien te crees que eres para tratarme así?!</p><p>-Basta de berrinches, Draco... -dijo Harry con voz firme haciendo callar a Draco como por arte de magia- tenemos que hablar.</p><p>-¿Hablar dices? -repitió Draco levantándose de la cama.</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-Pues no quiero. -respondió Draco dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.</p><p>-Espera, -dijo Harry tomándole de un brazo- voy a hablar y tú vas a escucharme.</p><p>-No quiero. -respondió Draco tercamente.</p><p>-¡Draco, por favor, deja de ser tan obstinado! -exclamó Harry haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y dejándose caer en la cama jalando a Draco del brazo quien también termino por sentarse a su lado- escúchame...</p><p>-Dije que...</p><p>-Sé lo que di a entender con mis palabras, -interrumpió Harry tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- pero no es eso lo que en realidad pienso... es todo lo contrario... sé que al principio fue muy difícil para ti, puesto que siempre has llevado el control en todo, y entiende que no estoy diciendo que cuando hacemos el amor, no lo tengas, sino que en cierta forma... no, no en cierta forma, -corrigió Harry intentando no confundir mas a Draco e intentando expresar de forma clara su sentir.</p><p>-No te entiendo nada, Potter. -dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Quiero decir que cuando hacemos el amor, siento que me entregas todo... -dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- y eso, viniendo de ti, precisamente de ti, Draco Malfoy... hace ese momento sea... mágico.</p><p>-¿Mágico? -repitió Draco desconcertado.</p><p>-Si... mágico... cuando te hago el amor, no siento que te domino... ni siento que te sometes...</p><p>-Entonces... ¿Qué sientes? -preguntó Draco en un murmullo.</p><p>-Felicidad... simplemente eso.</p><p>-Felicidad... -repitió Draco desviando la mirada, como reflexionando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>-No soy perfecto... -continuó Harry soltándole el rostro- a veces digo cosas que no debo... me pasa muy seguido... pero tú debes comenzar a pensar en los demás, en que somos humanos y nos equivocamos... tú lo haces muy seguido y así te... así me gustas. -concluyó Harry.</p><p>Draco lo miró y luego, bajando la mirada y exhalando un profundo suspiro, dijo:</p><p>-Creo que soy... un poco impulsivo.</p><p>-¿Un poco? -exclamó Harry sarcástico.</p><p>-Lo siento.</p><p>Harry sonrió y levantándole el rostro dijo:</p><p>-¿Por qué he de ser yo quien siempre te busca?</p><p>-Creo... que ya antes me habías preguntado eso. -respondió Draco sonriéndole tímidamente.</p><p>-Ven acá. -Dijo Harry abrazándolo- eres un disgusto con pies, Draco Malfoy... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -Sin responder, Draco lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó su mejilla en su hombro; Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda enredándolas finalmente en la larga cabellera rubia- tu cabello... -murmuró Harry llevándose un puño cerrado a su mejilla- me encanta...</p><p>-No me había dado cuenta... -respondió Draco sonriendo mientras se dejaba abrazar por Harry, quien en ese momento lo abrazó fuerte sacándole el aire; pero en esta ocasión, no se quejó, comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto a los apachurrónes de Harry.</p><p>-Draco... -susurró Harry mientras le besaba el cuello.</p><p>-¿mmm?... -gimió Draco dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>-Mírame... -pidió Harry haciendo que Draco levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas que lo miraban oscurecidas de deseo- esta noche... te quiero dentro de mi...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Capitulo 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Esta noche... te quiero dentro de mí.</p><p>Draco lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, entonces, sin decir nada, acercó sus labios a los de Harry y lo beso suavemente, delineando sus labios con su lengua. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que Draco lo fuera recostando en la cama, en donde los ardientes labios y lengua pasaron al cuello.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Harry al sentir a Draco mordisquearle el cuello.</p><p>-¿Te gusta esto, Harry? -murmuró Draco besando su pecho hasta llegar a un pezón, el cual comenzó a endurecer pasando su lengua alrededor para luego succionarlo con fuerza.</p><p>-Aaah... rayos, si... -respondió Harry cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Draco se le montó a horcajadas, entrelazó sus manos con las de Harry mientras continuaba su deliciosa tortura en el lampiño pecho del Griffindor, luego lo soltó y las fue deslizando por los brazos hasta llegar al torso y entonces dijo bajándose de él:</p><p>-Espera un poco...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ceñudo Harry- ahora que me animo, te detienes...</p><p>-Impaciente como todo un Griffindor, -dijo Draco acomodándose la bata y tomando la cinta de la bata de Harry.</p><p>-¿De qué trata esto? -preguntó Harry al ver que Draco le cubría los ojos con la cinta.</p><p>-Ya... no seas tan preguntón.</p><p>-A fin de cuentas eres un Slytherin, -respondió Harry colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en posición de espera- debo preocuparme.</p><p>-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. -dijo Draco sonriendo mientras abría la puerta.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas?</p><p>-Por mi ropa, bobo... se quedó tirada haya afuera, no voy a regresar desnudo a Hogwarts.</p><p>-¿Y piensas en tu ropa en este momento?</p><p>-Ajá... pero no te preocupes, no tardaré.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>Harry ya no pudo replicar al oír la puerta cerrarse; con cuidado se destapó un ojo y vio que efectivamente, Draco ya no estaba, suspirando de resignación, volvió a cubrirse el ojo dispuesto a esperar.</p><p>Al cabo de un buen rato, oyó la puerta abrirse y dijo con cierto reproche:</p><p>-Creí que solo ibas a ir por tu ropa.</p><p>-Ya, no seas tan gruñón, -dijo Draco- ya estoy aquí.</p><p>-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Harry sintiendo a Draco subirse en la cama; Pero no recibió respuesta, al menos no alguna que pudiera escuchar- ¿eh?... ¿Qué es...?</p><p>-Shhh... Solo abre la boca. -murmuró Draco en su oído.</p><p>Cuando Harry obedeció, algo dulce y fresco se coló entre sus dientes a través de la boca de Draco.</p><p>-mmm... ¿fresa?... ¿es una fresa? -exclamó Harry masticando lo que Draco le había pasado.</p><p>-Ajá... ¿te gustan las fresas?</p><p>-Si, pero más me gusta de donde vino ésta. -exclamó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Quédate quieto, ¿sí? -dijo Draco sujetándole una mano a la cabecera de la cama.</p><p>-¿Eh?... ¿se puede saber que haces? -dijo Harry percatándose de que era amarrado a la cama.</p><p>-Es la cinta de la bata que corté en dos, no te lastimará las muñecas, -respondió Draco sujetando la otra mano.</p><p>-No me refiero a eso... -dijo Harry sonriendo con incredulidad- Draco Malfoy... eres un maldito Slytherin hasta la médula.</p><p>-Así es, Griffindor. -Respondió Draco con petulancia- la tortura será que no podrás tocarme para nada.</p><p>-¡Ah no, Draco!... ¡así no juego!... -exclamó Harry borrándosele la sonrisa y tratando de soltar sus brazos.</p><p>-Quieto Potter, -dijo Draco.</p><p>-Esto ya no me gusta, suéltame.</p><p>-Se siente feo, ¿no? -Respondió Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Ah, pero no creas que tienes todo el juego ganado, maldito Slytherin... -exclamó Harry sonriendo con malicia desconcertando a Draco- no me agrada estar así, no porque te tenga miedo... sino porque quiero tomarte y romperte entre mis brazos.</p><p>-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, -respondió Draco.</p><p>-Si me suelto antes de que termines conmigo, ¿dejaras que sea yo quien te haga el amor? -soltó Harry retador.</p><p>-No será necesario... -dijo Draco con arrogancia- al final, tú mismo me pedirás que entre en ti.</p><p>-Si, como no.</p><p>-¿Apostamos?</p><p>-¿Qué quieres perder, Malfoy?</p><p>-mmm... lo que podría perder, tú mismo me lo quitaste. -respondió Draco riendo con ganas provocando en Harry el mismo efecto- pero ya abra ocasión de elegir mi premio.</p><p>-¡Ah! ¿Tan seguro estas?</p><p>-Pero por supuesto, soy un Malfoy ¿no?</p><p>Por respuesta, Harry volvió a sonreír; entonces Draco se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios en una clara invitación a que abriera la boca; al hacerlo, su lengua recorrió el cálido interior cada vez con mayor exigencia mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho hasta detenerse en los rosados pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar haciendo gemir a Harry.</p><p>La boca de Draco dejo los labios de Harry inflamados y calientes, luego fue besándolo hasta llegar a la oreja, metió su lengua en ella haciéndolo jadear.</p><p>-¡Ah!...</p><p>Luego se dedico a su cuello, el cual comenzó a chupar y succionar provocando manchas purpuras en varios sitios; pero mientras hacía todo esto, una de sus piernas estaba sobre Harry, por lo cual se dio cuenta de la erección del moreno, entonces dijo:</p><p>-Vaya, Potter, que impaciente...</p><p>-Maldito Malfoy... -exclamó Harry forcejeando- nada más deja que me suelte...</p><p>-Para cuando lo hagas, yo ya abre acabado contigo. -Dijo Draco volviendo a lo suyo, que fue morder suavemente el interior de los brazos de Harry haciendo que éste volviera a gemir- este sitio es muy sensible... -murmuró Draco levantándose un poco de Harry.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? Preguntó Harry curioso al oír un corcho botar de una botella.</p><p>Sin responder, Draco se llevó la botella a la boca, llenándola del burbujeante liquido para después volver a besar a Harry, quien al sentir el frio liquido llenar su boca, no pudo menos que sonreír.</p><p>-mmm... ¿sidra?</p><p>-Si, en este hotelucho no había Champaña... porque las fresas y el champaña son la combinación perfecta... pero usa tu imaginación, imagina que lo es.</p><p>-Nunca la he probado.</p><p>-Eso no importa... no hay mejor bebida que yo. -dijo Draco dejando caer un poco de sidra sobre el pecho de Harry.</p><p>-¡Ah, está fría! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Descuida... -dijo Draco pasando su lengua por la piel mojada- yo te hare entrar en calor.</p><p>A pesar de lo frio de la sidra, Harry podía sentir el burbujeo del liquido en su piel, lo cual provocaba un agradable cosquilleo.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Draco mientras succionaba los pezones de Harry alternadamente haciéndolo arquear la espalda.</p><p>-¡Dios, que maldita boca la tuya! -exclamó Harry entre jadeos.</p><p>Sin responder, Draco volvió a vaciar otro poco de sidra en el abdomen de Harry haciéndolo respingar; llenó su ombligo, y a continuación, metió su lengua en él; la dorada bebida también escurrió por entre sus piernas, haciendo que Draco siguiera el rastro hasta las ingles.</p><p>-Si... ahí... -gimió Harry moviendo las caderas.</p><p>-Aun no, Potter... -dijo Draco sabiendo a que se refería Harry.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -protesto Harry- nadie hace las mamadas como tu...</p><p>-¿Nadie más?... ¿pues cuantos te la han hecho? -peguntó Draco divertido.</p><p>-Ya, Draco... no seas así... respondió Harry levantando la cadera.</p><p>-Espera un poco... -respondió Draco levantándose y colocándose frente a las piernas de Harry, quien las tenía flexionadas; colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y las abrió, para comenzar a morder el interior de los muslos. El pene erecto de Harry comenzó a segregar cristalinas gotas de líquido pre seminal.</p><p>Abrumado por tantas sensaciones, Harry forcejeó con más fuerza para soltarse de sus amarres, deseaba con todas las moléculas de su ser, tomar a Draco entre sus brazos, ponerlo sobre la cama y hacerle el amor salvajemente; el estar amarrado, no hacía más que aumentar ese deseo.</p><p>-Mugroso rubio... deja que te agarre... -exclamó Harry exasperado.</p><p>-Soy todo lo que quieras, menos mugroso. -respondió Draco sonriendo mientras continuaba besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo las ingles y el interior de los firmes muslos de Harry; entonces su mano tomo el frasco de lubricante, lo destapó y vertió un poco en su mano, luego tomó el palpitante miembro que exigía atención inmediata y comenzó a friccionarlo suavemente.</p><p>-¡mmm... si!... -gimió Harry abriendo mas las piernas para darle más espacio- por favor... chúpamela ya... -Sin decir nada, Draco pasó su lengua por la punta del pene de Harry haciéndolo respirar entrecortadamente; luego la pasó por todo lo largo, hasta llegar a la base, en donde sin dejar de friccionar el pene con la mano, paso su lengua y sus labios por la zona perineal comenzando a succionar suavemente- ¡rayos, voy a...!</p><p>-No, aun no... -Dijo Draco oprimiendo el pene con la mano- te pasas, Harry, eso fue muy rápido...</p><p>-Tú eres el que se pasa...</p><p>-¿Ya se te olvido lo que te dije acerca de la respiración?</p><p>-Me importa un cuerno la respiración... -exclamó Harry- lo que haces con la boca es... es...</p><p>-Que... ¿esto?... -pregunto Draco repitiendo la acción, solo que de forma más fuerte.</p><p>-¡Siiii!... yo...</p><p>-Basta de palabras, Harry... -murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos suavemente- déjame sentirte... déjame disfrutarte...</p><p>Y Harry calló... calló para sentir las caricias de Draco con todo su ser, para sentir esas manos tan livianas como toques de mariposas y tan venenosas como la peor de las serpientes; Draco dejó esa zona y se dirigió hacia arriba, pasó de largo hasta llegar al plano vientre de Harry, el cual besó con tanta delicadeza que el mismo Harry dudó que lo hubiese tocado; entonces lo sintió de nuevo... los cálidos labios de Draco recorrer su vientre, su tórax, todo él, con besos tiernos y cargados de pasión al mismo tiempo. Luego se recostó encima de él para sentirlo su piel por todo su cuerpo; Harry jadeó al sentir la fricción, el roce de ambos penes.</p><p>Sus manos, sus blancas manos tocaban todo... desde el pecho hasta las nalgas, las cuales estrujó con delicia; deseaba besarle la espalda al león de Griffindor, pero eso significaba soltarlo; así que se conformo con lo que tenía a la mano; y volvió a bajar por el delgado y esbelto cuerpo; tomó una pierna y la besó desde la punta hasta el muslo; entonces se detuvo en donde Harry había deseado tanto que lo hiciera, Draco se metió el pene en la boca; esa ardiente boca que hizo a Harry sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus respiración se volvía loca.</p><p>Draco presiono el pene de Harry con los dientes de manera que cuando lo sacaba, lo raspaba de forma delicada y deliciosa; comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Harry abriendo mas las piernas y echando hacia atrás la cabeza; Y Draco succionaba, y succionaba cada vez mas fuerte- ¡ah!... ¡duele!... -gimió Harry.</p><p>-¿Me detengo? -murmuró Draco sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-¡Lo haces... y te aplico un crucio! -respondió Harry quien no dejaba de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡sigue!... ¡maldita sea, no te detengas!</p><p>Y Draco siguió; su boca no daba tregua al pene de Harry, lo introducía hasta el fondo de su garganta y lo sacaba succionándolo al mismo tiempo; una y otra vez... sin detenerse un momento.</p><p>-¡Ya no puedo...! -exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Aun no... -Respondió Draco deteniéndose y presionando el pene en la base- quiero que te corras cuando yo esté dentro de ti.</p><p>-Draco, por favor... -gimió Harry- ya no aguanto...</p><p>-Aguantarás... -respondió Draco mientras le colocaba a Harry un cojín debajo de la cadera- abre mas las piernas Harry... voy a darte otra mamada inolvidable, -aun en contra de su voluntad y con la excitante promesa de otra chupada, Harry comenzó a controlar su respiración mientras abría mas las piernas- ¿ya te puedo soltar el pene?</p><p>-Aun no... espera un poco. -Respondió Harry- si lo haces, voy a correrme.</p><p>Pacientemente, Draco esperó a que la respiración de Harry fuera más acompasada; cuando considero que ya estaba más tranquilo, lo soltó, se le montó a horcajadas dándole la espalda y buscando una posición mas cómoda para lo que pensaba hacer; hincándose en el colchón se inclinó hacia adelante, le tomó el pene con una mano y con la otra se recargó en el colchón para no dejar caer su peso; comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su boca buscaba la entrada de Harry; agachado como estaba, le fue fácil pasar su lengua a todo lo largo haciendo estremecer al chico de ojos verdes; Draco volvió a aplicar lubricante en su mano, el suficiente para que escurriera por entre las nalgas de Harry, entonces el rubio Slytherin volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez deteniéndose mas; trazo círculos alrededor con la lengua y luego colocó toda su boca en la entrada, empujando con la punta.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¡por Dios!... -gimió Harry sintiendo un deseo enorme de que esa lengua entrara más profundo. Draco no dijo nada, continuó empujando, luego mordió el interior de las firmes nalgas mientras su mano continuaba masturbándolo; quitó la mano con la que se recargaba en el colchón y la dirigió a la entrada de Harry y comenzó a pasar el dedo alrededor de la suave piel... muy lentamente y de forma tortuosa, tanto que Harry comenzó a exclamar: -mételo... Draco...</p><p>Draco sonrió con malicia y sin decir nada, comenzó a hundir su dedo poco a poco; el inicio fue excitante para Harry, no así cuando ya iba medio dedo dentro; notando su incomodidad, Draco comenzó a lamerle y a besarle el pene, para terminar de introducir su dedo; cuando estuvo dentro, comenzó a darle vueltas mientras introducía el anhelante miembro de Harry a su boca.</p><p>A pesar de sentir cierta incomodidad por el dedo de Draco; su boca en su pene, sumado a lo erótico de la situación, excitaron a Harry a tal grado que volvió a gemir.</p><p>-mmm... -Habiéndolo notado, Draco comenzó a introducir el segundo dedo- ¡ah, espera!.. -Exclamó Harry sintiendo dolor, a lo que Draco se detuvo- ya... ya puedes seguir... -dijo Harry después de unos momentos.</p><p>-Podría meter tres dedos... -dijo Draco después de unos momentos- pero de todos modos te va a doler, así que mejor te hare enloquecer al grado de que no te importará el dolor... tal como tú haces conmigo.</p><p>Harry ya no respondió, solo sonrió por las últimas palabras de Draco, quien se inclinó de nuevo para chupar el hinchado pene; volvió a succionarlo con fuerza mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de Harry acompasadamente, luego los sacó y volvió a penetrarlo, pero esta vez con un solo dedo, el cual entraba cada vez mas profundo, buscando algo en particular.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Harry al sentir el dedo de Draco tocar algo muy, pero muy sensible dentro de él- demonios... qué bien se siente eso... ¡ah, no tan fuerte!...</p><p>-Dentro de poco me pedirás lo contrario... -dijo Draco sacando su dedo ante la desilusión de Harry.</p><p>Pero su dedo fue sustituido por esa ardiente lengua que tanto enloquecía a Harry, la cual comenzó a rondar la dilatada entrada; La suave y sensible piel estaba empapada, no solo por el lubricante, sino por la saliva de Draco y el liquido pre seminal del mismo Harry quien sin darse cuenta, empujaba sus caderas buscando mas presión de parte de la lengua y el dedo de Draco, quien solo acariciaba la rosada zona haciéndola estremecer de deseo contenido.</p><p>-Draco... -jadeó Harry; a lo cual Draco no respondió- Draco ya...</p><p>-¿Ya qué?... -preguntó Draco sin dejar de acariciar la entrada.</p><p>-Hazlo mas fuerte... -dijo Harry sintiendo gotas de sudor correrle por la frente- tu lengua... me gusta...</p><p>-¿Así? -contestó Draco presionando con su lengua el pequeño orificio.</p><p>-¡Ah!... Siiii... así... -contesto Harry entre jadeos; por lo que Draco presiono mas fuerte- más adentro... -murmuró Harry con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-Está bien que soy un Slytherin... -dijo Draco sonriendo- pero mi lengua no es tan larga como la de las serpientes.</p><p>-Pero yo... quiero... me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo... -respondió Harry moviendo la cadera.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres? -murmuró Draco en su oído.</p><p>-Draco... -respondió Harry sintiéndose a punto de estallar.</p><p>-¿Si, Harry?</p><p>-Penétrame...</p><p>-No te oí. -dijo Draco lamiéndole la punta del pene.</p><p>-¡Con un demonio, métemela ya, quiero sentirte dentro de mí! -exclamó Harry exasperado.</p><p>Sonriendo, Draco le quitó la cinta de los ojos, y lo miró; se encontró con unas hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban de deseo; entonces se aplicó un poco de lubricante y se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Harry; tomó su pene y lo acomodó en la estrecha entrada.</p><p>Harry solo lo observaba, miraba su rostro arrebolado y su brillante cabellera rubia, revuelta y pegada a su rostro por el sudor; y deseo tener las manos libres para hacer los rebeldes mechones a un lado y acariciarle la cara.</p><p>-Draco... -murmuró bajito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- métemela ya...</p><p>Sin hacerse más del rogar, Draco recargó una mano en el colchón mientras que con la otra, sostenía su propio pene, el cual comenzó a empujar poco a poco dentro de Harry.</p><p>Harry cerró los ojos al sentir el pene de Draco entrar en él, al principio le pareció delicioso; la necesidad de tenerlo dentro hacía que la penetración no le incomodara; pero al tener medio pene dentro, abrió los ojos mientras decía:</p><p>-Duele...</p><p>-Claro que duele... -respondió Draco moviendo su cadera en un suave vaivén- pero intenta relajarte, iré mas despacio y no me moveré hasta que tú me digas.</p><p>Mordiéndose los labios para no quejarse, Harry fue penetrado por completo; Draco no se movió, esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión; entonces Harry dijo:</p><p>-Ya...</p><p>-¿Ya? -exclamó Draco sorprendido- pero no ha pasado ni un minuto.</p><p>-Muévete... -repitió Harry.</p><p>-¿Seguro?... ¿acaso no te duele?</p><p>-Claro que me duele... -respondió Harry hablando bajo- pero creo que... eso es lo que está gustando...</p><p>Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y dijo sonriendo con incredulidad.</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¡eres un maldito pervertido!</p><p>-¿Vas a moverte?... -dijo Harry sonriendo al mismo tiempo que hacia muecas- o tendré que llamar al recepcionista para que lo haga por ti. -Draco acomodó las piernas de Harry en sus antebrazos para ayudarlo a sostenerlas y también para mantenerlo más abierto, y entonces, por fin, comenzó a cabalgarlo; primero suave, sintiendo con deleite la estreches de Harry, disfrutando la reacción instintiva de contracción de los músculos tratando de evitar la intromisión- ¡Ah!.. -Gimió Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡rayos!... -Sin embargo, Draco no se detuvo; al contrario, comenzó a mover su cadera con mayor rapidez haciendo que Harry arqueara la espalda- ¡Draco... la tienes enorme!... ¡oh!... ¡cómo duele!</p><p>-¿Quieres... que pare? -preguntó Draco sin dejar de embestirlo.</p><p>-¡No!... quiero que me des más duro... -respondió Harry comenzando a sentir oleadas de placer recorrerle el bajo vientre- ¡mon-móntame más fuerte!... -gimió Harry tensando las cintas que lo ataban a la cama.</p><p>Draco soltó las piernas de Harry, se estiró para alcanzar las ataduras y soltar primero una mano y luego otra ante un desmadejado moreno, quien solo atinó a dejar caer sus brazos a los lados mientras jadeaba ruidosamente.</p><p>-Voltéate. -dijo Draco, a lo cual Harry obedeció sin chistar poniéndose en cuatro.</p><p>Draco acomodó de nuevo su pene y lo penetró otra vez, sujetó sus caderas con sus manos y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.</p><p>Harry apretó las sabanas en sus puños mientras sentía el pene de Draco partirle el culo en dos; estaba siendo sumamente doloroso, pero ese mismo dolor le estaba quemando las entrañas al grado de desear abrirse más para el rubio, de desear que Draco le partiera el alma y se la devorara a trozos...</p><p>-¡Sí!... así... dame mas... -gimió Harry recargando su frente en sus antebrazos.</p><p>Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que ya no podía contenerse más y exclamó:</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¡ya...! ¡ya no puedo!...</p><p>-¡Yo tampoco!... ¡voy a correrme!</p><p>-¡Aaah! -gritó Draco eyaculando dentro de Harry, quien al sentir el semen invadirle las entrañas, no pudo contenerse más y terminó por correrse también para caer los dos exhaustos sobre la cama, con Draco aun dentro de él.</p><p>Pasó un buen rato antes de que alguno de los dos hablara; Draco salió de Harry y se recargó en su pecho suspirando satisfecho mientras se dejaba abrazar; y así, en silencio, ambos magos se dejaron invadir por el sueño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Capitulo 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco abrió los ojos debido al rayo de sol que le pegó directamente en la cara; se puso una mano enfrente tratando de cubrirse, entonces entres abrió los ojos y recordando donde estaba, saltó de la cama despertando a Harry de golpe.</p><p>-¡Harry, ya amaneció, despierta!</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Harry sin abrir los ojos- no des lata, Draco...</p><p>-Levántate... -exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño- ¡quiero conocer más cosas antes de irnos!, además creo que ya es más de medio día, el hechizo se rompió y podemos ir por dinero a Gringoots.</p><p>-Ya voy... ¡auch!... ¡pero qué rayos...! -exclamó Harry sintiendo un dolo en su trasero- demonios... tengo el culo molido.</p><p>-Duele, ¿verdad? -dijo Draco cerrando la puerta del baño- y espera cuando intentes sentarte.</p><p>Draco salió de la ducha al cabo de diez minutos, para encontrarse a Harry todo despatarrado en la cama comiendo fresas muy quitado de la pena.</p><p>-¡Harry! -exclamó Draco dando una patada en el suelo- ¿que no te piensas mover?</p><p>-Ya voy, ya voy... oye, ¿el administrador te dio estas fresas después de cómo te portaste ayer?</p><p>-Ajá, -dijo Draco quitándole el botón de carita feliz a su chaqueta- tengo mucha persuasión... rayos, odio estas cosas muggles.</p><p>-Que ingrato eres, Meg te lo dio con la mejor de las intenciones.</p><p>-Pues no me interesa, -dijo Draco aventando el botón en el buró- yo voy a Gringoots mientras tú te bañas y te arreglas, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-De cuerdo, -respondió Harry poniendo una mano en su frente en señal de acatar una orden.</p><p>-¿Y nuestras varitas?</p><p>-Ah si... espera. -dijo Harry recostándose y extendiendo las manos frente a sí- "Finitus varitae"</p><p>-Genial, -exclamó Draco sonriendo al ver las varitas aparecer en las manos de Harry- ¿cómo es que puedes hacer magia sin varita?</p><p>-Aun no lo sé bien... pero de todos modos, este hechizo está hecho para terminarse así.</p><p>-Bueno, pues me voy, vuelvo en un rato... ¡ah, que bien es poder aparecerse a voluntad! adiós.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>En cuanto quedó solo, Harry terminó con las fresas, luego se levantó haciendo muecas de dolor y finalmente se dirigió al baño; y después de casi una hora, Draco se apareció en la habitación encontrándolo ya vestido.</p><p>-¿Porque tardaste tanto?</p><p>-Porque después de ir al banco y soportar la mirada inquisitiva del duende de la ventanilla de cambios para dinero muggle, fui a una farmacia a comprarte un remedio para el pie... no pienso cargarte de nuevo, Potter.</p><p>-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Draco. -dijo acercándose al rubio para besarlo en la boca.</p><p>-mmm... espera... -murmuró Draco- primero ponte el remedio, no quiero perder más tiempo.</p><p>-¿Dices que besarme es perder tiempo? -preguntó Harry estrechándolo por la cintura.</p><p>-No dije eso, -respondió Draco poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Harry- es solo que no creo que puedas darme batalla ahorita, Potter.</p><p>-¿Seguro? -dijo Harry bajando sus manos hasta las nalgas de Draco.</p><p>-Ya, Harry... -exclamó Draco haciendo un puchero- quiero conocer más el Londres muggle.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -respondió Harry rodando los ojos- pero ya me desquitaré después.</p><p>-Eso no lo dudo. -dijo Draco.</p><p>-¿Dices que cambiaste dinero muggle?</p><p>-Si... ¿mil dólares serán suficientes?</p><p>-¡¿Mil dólares?! -exclamó Harry sorprendido- ¡eso es mucho dinero!... ¿porque trajiste tanto?</p><p>-Perdóname por no saber el valor del dinero muggle... -respondió Draco molesto- con eso de que me he pasado la vida en este mundo...</p><p>-Ya, no te enojes. -dijo Harry- es solo que es mucho dinero.</p><p>-Toma... llévalo tú, -dijo Draco dándole una cartera- no entiendo ese dinero, ¿ya podemos ir por mi dije?</p><p>-Si, solo espera a que me cure el pie... oye, ¿no había algo para el "otro" dolor? -preguntó Harry mientras se quitaba el zapato y el calcetín con cuidado.</p><p>-No sé, se me olvido preguntarle al farmacéutico si tenía algo para el dolor de culo. -respondió Draco alzando una ceja- ¡no seas tarado, Potter!... ¿¡cómo se te ocurre que iba a preguntar por algo así?!</p><p>-Bueno, yo nada mas decía. -respondió Harry sonriendo mientras se aplicaba el remedio mágico en el pie sintiendo alivio inmediato.</p><p>-Ahora que si te quieres poner ese ungüento en el culo, es cosa tuya.</p><p>-¡Eres un tonto! -respondió Harry riendo- aunque no sería mala idea...</p><p>-¡Estás loco de remate!</p><p>-mmm... solo un poco, -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasitos para comprobar el estado de su pie- ¡listo!, como nuevo.</p><p>-¿Ya podemos ir por mi dije? -exclamó Draco impaciente.</p><p>-Ya vamos. -dijo Harry poniéndose el calcetín y el zapato- vamos.</p><p>Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la recepción.</p><p>-Buenos días, -saludó Harry a la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la barra- ¿puedo hablar con el señor que nos atendió anoche?</p><p>-No está, tuvo que irse. -respondió la mujer de mala manera mientras se limaba las uñas.</p><p>-Bueno, eso no importa, venimos a recoger un objeto que dejamos en garantía ayer por una habitación, ¿cuánto le debemos?</p><p>-Yo no sé de qué me hablan, vengan después, cuando sea su turno.</p><p>-No tenemos tiempo de volver después, -respondió Harry- se supone que ese objeto debe estar aquí, en una caja de seguridad ya que es muy valioso, ¿podría decirnos cuanto le debemos para que nos lo devuelva?</p><p>-Ya les dije que no sé de qué me hablan, -respondió la mujer dejándose de limar las uñas para mirarlo directamente- así que vuelvan después.</p><p>Harry apretó los puños sintiéndose ya sumamente molesto.</p><p>-Quiero hablar con el gerente.</p><p>-No está. -respondió la mujer retomando su interesante labor de uñas.</p><p>-Harry, -dijo Draco mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso es que éstos no quieren devolverme mi dije?</p><p>-No te preocupes, -respondió Harry con seguridad- no nos iremos de aquí sin esa joya.</p><p>-Pues ya les dije que yo no sé nada. -dijo la mujer de forma altanera- y si no se van llamaré a la seguridad del hotel para que los saquen por revoltosos.</p><p>-¡¿Pero cómo te...?!</p><p>-Calma Draco, -interrumpió Harry para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la mujer- escuche...</p><p>-No, escuchen ustedes, -dijo la mujer- será mejor que se vayan sino quieren tener problemas.</p><p>-¿Problemas? -repitió Harry incrédulo- ¿a qué se refiere?</p><p>-A que están armando todo este alboroto para sacar algo que seguramente nunca dejaron.</p><p>-¡Escuche, maldita ramera! -exclamó Draco golpeando la barra- ¡o me devuelve ese dije o la convierto en una mugrosa rata!</p><p>-No Draco... -dijo Harry sujetándolo por un hombro- no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio.</p><p>-¡Pero es que no puedo perder ese dije! -respondió Draco volviéndose a mirarlo- ¡si mi papá se entera que lo perdí...!</p><p>-No lo perderemos, -dijo Harry tratando de calmarlo al ver su desesperación- no nos iremos de aquí sin él.</p><p>-Pues esperarán sentados, -dijo la mujer- porque aquí no hay nada.</p><p>-Escucha, perra maldita... -exclamó Harry sorprendiendo al mismísimo Draco quien lo miró con la boca abierta- o llamas al maldito ladrón que recibió el dije anoche o haré que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido.</p><p>-No me asustas, niño idiota, -respondió la mujer mirándolo fijamente- y haz lo que quieras... de aquí no sacarás nada.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry sacó su varita, para ser detenido esta vez por Draco.</p><p>-Espera Harry, tú también eres menor...</p><p>-Si, -respondió Harry con gesto duro- pero yo soy un caso especial...</p><p>-Que caso especial ni que nada... -respondió Draco- al ministerio no le importa quién desobedece, nos enviaran una lechuza de advertencia.<br/>-Te digo que yo soy un caso especial, -dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a la mujer- no pueden expulsarme después de que fui yo quien venció a Voldemort... no tendrían cara para eso.<br/>-Pero...<br/>-Sube a la habitación.<br/>-Demonios... -pensó Draco desesperado, ya no sabía que era peor; si perder el dije y que sus padres se infartaran o atraer la atención del ministerio hacia ese lugar y que lo descubrieran con Harry- ¿qué vas a hacer?<br/>-Arreglar este asunto, ahora sube a la habitación, que aunque el departamento de regulación de magia suele mandar una lechuza, es mejor no arriesgarse... anda, todo saldrá bien. -agregó Harry en tono tranquilizador al ver la expresión de Draco.<br/>-eee... claro. -dijo finalmente Draco dirigiéndose a las escaleras.<br/>Y cuando Harry finalmente quedó solo con la mujer, extendió su varita hacia ella diciendo:<br/>-Te lo advierto por última vez... devuélveme esa alhaja. <br/>-Te lo repito por última vez... -respondió la mujer imitando el tono de Harry- vete al diablo.<br/>Sin decir nada más, Harry exclamó:<br/>-"¡Levicorpus!" <br/>-¡Ay... por Dios! -exclamó la mujer al verse flotando cabeza abajo en el aire.<br/>-¿Y bien?... ¿me la vas a devolver?<br/>-¡Roger, Roger! -gritó histérica la mujer- ¡por Dios, Roger... auxilio!<br/>El mismo hombre que los había atendido en la noche, salió disparado de la habitación contigua, pero al ver a la mujer flotando en el aire, se quedó paralizado mirando la escena con la boca abierta.<br/>-Tú... -dijo Harry con voz firme y extendiendo la mano- devuélveme el dije de Dragón que te dí ayer.<br/>-¡Dáselo, dáselo! -gritó la mujer desesperada- ¡seguro es cosa del diablo!... ¡devuélvelooooo!<br/>Sin poder articular palabra y sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, el hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el dije y lo depositó en la mano de Harry, quien después de recibirlo, dijo:<br/>-"Liberacorpus" -para después decir: -"Obliviate"<br/>La mujer cayó al suelo mientras recibía junto al tipo, el tercer hechizo de Harry, quien en ese momento volvió la cabeza al escuchar el aleteo de una lechuza yendo esta a pararse en el mostrador; Harry tomó la carta de advertencia y luego de que la lechuza se marchara, comenzó a llamar a Draco en voz alta.<br/>-¡Draco, nos vamos!<br/>Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, Draco bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras veía cómo la mujer y el tipo, se veían entre sí con cara de idiotas.<br/>-¿Lo tienes? -preguntó esperanzado.<br/>-¿Tú qué crees, Malfoy? -respondió Harry muy ufano de si mismo mientras salían del hotel a toda prisa.<br/>-¡Espera! -exclamó Draco deteniéndose abruptamente mientras se miraba el pecho.<br/>-¿Qué pasa? -respondió Harry preocupado.<br/>-¡Olvidé algo! -dijo Draco volviendo a toda prisa sobre sus pasos.<br/>Harry lo miró entrar de nuevo al hotel mientras los que se encontraban en el mostrador lo miraban confundidos.<br/>-¿Y ahora qué? -pensó Harry contrariado por no poder alejarse de ese lugar; pero al cabo de un par de minutos, Draco salió tan rápido como había entrado.<br/>-¡Listo!... ahora sí, vámonos.<br/>-¿Que se te había olvidado?<br/>-Esto. -respondió Draco mostrándole el botón de carita feliz- lo había dejado en el buró.<br/>Aunque no dijo nada, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y tomando de la mano a Draco, se alejaron del hotel en donde habían pasado la noche.</p><p>El resto del día se lo pasaron visitando tiendas, librerías; hasta tiempo les dio de ir al cine, en donde Draco quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo la gente se divertía tanto sin necesidad de usar magia; Harry abrazaba a Draco cuando caminaban por la calle y éste se dejaba abrazar, se tomaban de la mano y corrían juntos cuando el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar de color.<br/>El frío comenzaba a arreciar y las pálidas mejillas de Draco se habían puesto como dos manzanas a causa del viento helado mientras el cabello de Harry se revolvía aun más de lo que ya estaba.<br/>-Espera... -dijo Draco cuando estaban a punto de entrar a una cafetería.<br/>-¿Qué pasa?<br/>-Tu cabello es un desastre. -respondió Draco quitándose los guantes de piel y metiendo sus dedos en la rebelde cabellera azabache.<br/>Harry no dijo nada, simplemente observó como Draco intentaba peinarlo mientras una sonrisa empezaba a asomar en sus labios.<br/>-¿De qué te ríes, Potter? -preguntó Draco sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.<br/>-De todo y de nada... -respondió Harry tomándolo por la cintura- me gustas mucho, Draco Malfoy.<br/>-¿Ah sí? -exclamó Draco pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Harry- ¿qué tanto?<br/>-No sé... sólo sé que mucho.<br/>-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? -dijo Draco pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de Harry.<br/>-Pues entonces dime tú... ¿te gusto mucho?<br/>-Sí. -respondió Draco.<br/>-¿Que tanto? -preguntó Harry levantándole el rostro.<br/>-¿Que tanto? -repitió Draco.<br/>-Si... ¿qué tanto? -Sin decir nada, Draco abrazó a Harry recargando su mejilla en su pecho; sin saber porqué, la tristeza lo había invadido de repente- Draco... -llamó Harry al percibir su cambio de ánimo.<br/>-¿Si?<br/>-¿Pasa algo?<br/>-No, nada ¿por qué?<br/>-Es que... de repente te pusiste muy serio... ¿fue algo que dije?<br/>-No seas tonto, claro que no, -dijo Draco levantando la cara y mirándolo sonriente- ¿entramos?... se me está congelando el trasero.<br/>-Eso tiene solución, yo te lo caliento. -respondió Harry bajando su mano.<br/>-¡Harry, aquí no, la gente puede vernos! -exclamó Draco apartándose de él.<br/>-No me importa. -respondió Harry riendo- aquí nadie nos conoce.<br/>-Sí, pero es de muy mal gusto y mala educación manosearse en plena calle.<br/>-Ya, no seas tan gruñón y entremos. -dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano.<br/>Ya adentro, con un chocolate caliente y un buen trozo de pastel, terminaron de pasar su fin de semana en el Londres muggle.<br/>-¿Y qué te pareció? -preguntó Harry mientras bebía su chocolate.<br/>-A pesar de todo fue divertido... me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero sin hechizos raros de tu parte.<br/>-Pues tú dices cuando. -dijo Harry.<br/>Draco ya no respondió, simplemente continuó comiendo su pastel, para después de un rato, preguntar:<br/>-¿Qué hora es?<br/>-mmm... las diez y media. -dijo Harry tranquilamente; en eso, los dos se miraron sobresaltados.<br/>-¡Teníamos que estar de regreso a las nueve! -exclamó Draco.<br/>-Rayos... -dijo Harry contrariado- bueno, pues acabémonos nuestro pastel para irnos.<br/>-¿¡Estás loco?!... -exclamó Draco- ¡vámonos ya!<br/>-Cálmate, -respondió Harry- tarde ya es... unos minutos más no harán gran diferencia.<br/>-Pero...<br/>-Draco, -interrumpió Harry- sólo serán unos minutos.<br/>-De acuerdo. -respondió Draco intentando tranquilizarse.<br/>Rato después, salieron de la cafetería y caminaron a un callejón, en donde pudieron desaparecerse.<br/>-Ya todo está cerrado. -dijo Draco al aparecerse en el callejón Diagón.<br/>-Pues entonces vamos a Hogsmeade, la señora Rosmerta nos dejará usar su chimenea.<br/>-¡No!<br/>-¿Porque no?<br/>-Bueno... -respondió Draco- es que... tal vez tú si puedas usarla, pero yo no.<br/>-¡Oh vamos!... ella no te dirá que no.<br/>-No es por eso...<br/>-¿Entonces?<br/>-Nos verá juntos. -respondió finalmente Draco.<br/>-¡Ah!... ¿es eso?... -exclamó Harry sintiendo una peculiar punzada de desilusión- no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, le diremos que ahora somos amigos, no tiene porque pensar otra cosa.<br/>-¿Tú crees? -dijo Draco dudoso.<br/>-A menos que quieras llegar a Hogwarts hasta mañana.<br/>-¡No! <br/>-Pues entonces vamos. -dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano.<br/>-Pues si no hay más remedio. -respondió Draco exhalando un suspiro.<br/>-No lo hay. -dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Ya estando en las tres escobas y soportando las miradas inquisitivas de la señora Rosmerta, Draco dijo en voz baja antes de entrar en la chimenea:<br/>-Harry...<br/>-¿Si?<br/>-Gracias por este fin de semana... me lo pasé genial.<br/>-Pues tú dices cuando lo repetimos. -respondió Harry en el mismo tono.<br/>Draco no respondió, solo sonrió y extendió un pie hacia la chimenea.<br/>-Espera... -dijo de pronto Harry deteniéndolo del brazo.<br/>-¿Qué ocurre?<br/>-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una última vuelta por el castillo?<br/>-¿¡Estás loco?! -exclamó Draco intentando contener su voz- ¡McGonagall y mi padrino deben estar esperándonos en sus oficinas con un buen castigo para cada uno!<br/>-Puede que si... puede que no. -dijo Harry sonriéndole como quien está a punto de cometer una travesura- ¿qué tal si ninguno está ahí?<br/>-¿Siempre fuiste así de cabeza dura? -preguntó Draco mirándolo con horror.<br/>-mmm... sí, creo que sí. -respondió Harry riendo más abiertamente- vamos Draco... un rápido paseo por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts.<br/>-No lo creo, ¿y si nos descubren?<br/>-No lo harán... soy experto en escurrirme por el castillo sin ser atrapado.<br/>-Definitivamente estas demente... -dijo Draco negando con la cabeza- olvídalo, mis tiempos de rebeldía se acabaron hace mucho.<br/>-¡Oh vamos!... ¿dónde está ese Malfoy osado que era capaz de seguirme hasta los lindes del bosque prohibido con tal de que me castigaran por andar fuera de mi habitación tan tarde?<br/>-Desapareció hace mucho... además hacía todo eso porque me caías muy mal... tú, Granger y la comadreja.<br/>-Hagamos una cosa, -dijo Harry haciendo un último intento por convencerlo- si en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall no hay nadie, ¿vendrás conmigo?<br/>Draco exhaló un suspiro, la impaciencia y los nervios estaban apoderandose de él, pero tambien era cierto que la oportunidad de alargar un poco más ese fin de semana era demasiado tentadora, así que finalmente dijo:<br/>-De acuerdo.<br/>-¡Bien! -exclamó Harry- hagamos esto... yo iré a la oficina de McGonagall, y si en un momento no regreso, pues te vas a la de Snape, pero si me ves hacerte una seña, te diriges ahí, ¿de acuerdo?<br/>-De acuerdo. -respondió Draco no muy convencido.<br/>Sin agregar más, Harry arrojó polvos flu a la chimenea diciendo firmemente:<br/>-"Oficina de McGonagall"<br/>Draco esperó deseando en parte que Harry no le hiciera ninguna señal, pero después de unos segundos, la mano de Harry apareció entre las llamas verdes; Deseando no arrepentirse, Draco exclamó con voz firme su destino, y entró a la chimenea después de arrojar polvos flu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Capitulo 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco entró a la chimenea para aparecer instantes después en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, en donde le esperaba Harry.</p><p>-¿Lo ves? -dijo sonriente- no está.</p><p>-Es raro estar aquí sin estar castigado. -dijo Draco- bueno ¿y ahora?</p><p>-No sé. -Respondió Harry alzando los hombros despreocupadamente- demos alguna vuelta por ahí.</p><p>Lamentándose por un momento no haber llevado consigo su capa de invisibilidad ni el mapa del merodeador, Harry decidió no preocuparse tanto; eso había hecho durante años con la espada de Voldemort sobre su cabeza, que ahora estaba decidido a hacer a un lado tanta preocupación, lo curioso es que no recordaba en qué momento había tomado esa determinación.</p><p>-¿Por qué salían tan tarde del castillo? -preguntó Draco mientras iban caminando tomados de la mano- ¿acaso ese gigante es muy entretenido?... ¿sabe llevar acaso una conversación coherente?</p><p>-Hagrid no es tonto, -respondió Harry- solo es... alto.</p><p>-¿En serio no es tonto? -insistió Draco- es un pésimo maestro.</p><p>-¿En serio piensas eso de él? -preguntó Harry.</p><p>-No me digas que te gustaban sus clases.</p><p>-No me refiero a eso... es decir, ¿en verdad crees que es tonto?</p><p>-Es un gigante. -concluyó Draco respondiendo con naturalidad.</p><p>-Es un semi gigante. -respondió Harry mirándolo seriamente.</p><p>-¿Y hay alguna diferencia en eso? -exclamó Draco en el mismo tono de antes.</p><p>-Claro que la hay, -dijo Harry deteniéndose- ¿piensas que es menos que cualquiera de nosotros sólo porque es un semi gigante?</p><p>-¿Y acaso no lo es? -exclamó Draco dándose cuenta de que la conversación estaba tomando tintes ríspidos.</p><p>-No, no lo es. -Respondió Harry mirándolo- mira Draco, no pretendo educarte...</p><p>-No tendrías porque, -interrumpió Draco- ya tengo un papá que lo hace por ti.</p><p>-Si, y ya veo cómo lo hace.</p><p>-Al menos tengo un...-exclamó Draco callándose de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir- yo... eee... lo siento.</p><p>-No importa. .-respondió Harry sin tomarle importancia al asunto.</p><p>Y después de caminar un rato en silencio, Draco finalmente se animó a hablar.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-eee...mmm... ¿estás molesto?</p><p>-No, ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Pues... por lo que dije.</p><p>-Escucha Draco, -Dijo Harry deteniéndose- no pretendo cambiar tu forma de pensar, sin embargo me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de conocer más a Hagrid para que veas con tus propios ojos que las cosas no son siempre como te las cuentan.</p><p>La sola idea de interactuar con Hagrid, hizo que a Draco se le erizara el pelo, pero se daba cuenta de que Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no saltarle encima al insultar al guardabosque y al echarle en cara su orfandad, así que exhalando un suspiro, dijo:</p><p>-De acuerdo... lo conoceré mejor... pero tampoco esperes que nos hagamos íntimos y lo invite a tomar té en mi habitación, ¿eh?</p><p>-Por mi esta bien, -dijo Harry acercándose a él y pasándole los brazos por la cintura; Draco levantó el rostro para recibir el beso del temperamental Griffindor; luego su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más rápida conforme los labios de Harry recorrían su cuello, y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dieron vuelta en una esquina en donde descubrieron a duras penas que se trataba de un pequeño callejón sin salida; riendo suavemente, se dirigieron al fondo sin pensar siquiera en entrar por la puerta que había frente a ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Caminando a tropezones por no querer despegar sus cuerpos, llegaron hasta el final del pequeño callejón que a lo mucho era tan largo como un salón, y ahí, Harry pegó a Draco en la pared mientras metía una rodilla entre sus piernas al tiempo que comenzaba a desabotonarle la chaqueta; Draco en tanto, colaba sus manos por debajo del suéter de Harry para poder tocarlo directamente; en esas estaban cuando de pronto escucharon voces a lo lejos.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Oíste eso? -preguntó Draco separándose bruscamente de él.</p><p> </p><p>-Si, creo que sí... -respondió Harry mirando hacia atrás- pero se supone que nadie debe andar por los pasillos a estas horas.</p><p> </p><p>-Ajá, mira quien lo dice, -respondió Draco alzando una ceja- ¡creo que se dirigen hacia acá!</p><p> </p><p>-Si, creo que se dirigen a esa puerta. -dijo Harry refiriéndose a la puerta que estaba a unos metros de distancia.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? -exclamó Draco separándose de él mientras trataba desesperadamente de arreglar su cabello y abotonar su chaqueta- ¡nos van a ver!</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y si corremos a la puerta? -dijo Harry fajándose de nuevo la camisa.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Serás tonto, la puerta está a la vista de quien venga de frente, nos verían!</p><p> </p><p>-¡Rayos! -exclamó Harry deseando más que nunca tener su capa en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Las voces cada vez se oían mas cerca, tanto así que alcanzaron a distinguir algunas.</p><p> </p><p>-Creí que iba a estar más pesado, -dijo Hermione- pero gracias a ustedes, organizar a esos niños de primero no fue tan difícil.</p><p> </p><p>-No tienes que agradecer nada Hermione, -respondió Cho Chang- los demás prefectos estaban en Hogsmeade y no había nadie más, así que era nuestra obligación ayudarlos.</p><p> </p><p>-Pues a mí me chocan esos enanos, -dijo una voz que para horror de Harry, pertenecía a Ron- no hacen más que gritar y dar lata.</p><p> </p><p>-No les digas así. -exclamó Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>-Pues yo creo que son lindos. -dijo otra voz que Harry reconoció como la de Luna Loovegod.</p><p> </p><p>Draco y Harry no hacían más que mirarse entre sí sin saber que hacer al percibir que las voces cada vez se iban acercando más.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Definitivamente se dirigen a esa puerta! -murmuró Draco en tono desesperado- ¡no deben vernos!</p><p> </p><p>Harry no respondió, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora cómo cuando se llegó a encontrar en situaciones desesperadas, que ciertamente no habían sido pocas.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p> </p><p>-Cállate y déjame pensar. -respondió Harry cerrando fuertemente los ojos- ¡rayos, rayos!</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y si les lanzamos un hechizo aturdidor?</p><p> </p><p>-¿Estás loco? -respondió Harry- Hermione, Ron y Luna están lo suficientemente entrenados como para responder a una agresión sorpresiva... el entrenamiento del ED los preparó para cosas así, incluso Cho lo haría.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y si tú sales a su encuentro y los alejas de aquí?</p><p> </p><p>-Sería muy sospechoso... además, las casas a las que se dirigen, creo que quedan por esa puerta.</p><p> </p><p>-Demonios... -respondió Draco dándose por muerto.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ya sé! -dijo Harry de pronto- ¡haremos esto!</p><p>Mientras tanto, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Luna se iban acercando cada vez más al pasillo cerrado mientras conversában animadamente; pasillo en el que Draco exclamó con voz contenida:</p><p>-¡¿Estas demente?!... ¡ni loco haré eso!</p><p>-¡Vamos Draco! -exclamó Harry con voz apremiante- si corremos hacia la puerta nos verán.</p><p>-¡Pero... pero!... ¿¡y porque no lo haces tú?!</p><p>-Claro, cómo soy un experto metamorfago, puedo cambiar mi apariencia a mi antojo... -respondió Harry sarcásticamente- o mejor aún, ¿Por qué no preparamos una poción multijugos en un segundo?</p><p>-¡Pero es que...!</p><p>-Soy más alto que tú, Draco... -interrumpió Harry- así que a ti te queda mejor... además ellos son mis amigos, no tendríamos tantos problemas que si hablas tú.</p><p>-¡Es que esos enanos son odiosos, Hermione! -se escuchó decir a Ron a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.</p><p>-¡Demonios! -exclamó Draco mirando en esa dirección.</p><p>-¿Entonces? -preguntó Harry dando saltitos de impaciencia.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras- pero esta me la pagas.</p><p>Cuando Ron, Hermione, Cho y Luna llegaron a la esquina, pasaron de largo para abrir la puerta, pero en eso Luna volvió la cabeza y exclamó extrañada:</p><p>-¿Harry?</p><p>-Al escucharla, todo el grupo miró hacia el pequeño callejón en donde vieron a Harry abrazando a...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Capitulo 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Harry?... -repitió Hermione con la boca abierta al verlo abrazado a una morena de larga cabellera negra y vestida con chaqueta negra, minifalda y calcetas blancas, que les daba la espalda al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el cuello de Harry.<br/>-eee... hola chicos. -respondió Harry recargado en la pared mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la misteriosa chica.<br/>-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ron.<br/>-¡Ron! -murmuró Hermione dándole un codazo.<br/>-Hola Harry, ¿ella es tu novia? -exclamó de repente Luna con rostro risueño y la mayor naturalidad del mundo.<br/>-eee...si, si lo es. -respondió Harry titubeante.<br/>-Lindo cabello. <br/>-Gracias. -dijo Harry.<br/>Después siguió un incómodo silencio que aunque duró solo unos segundos, a todos se les hizo eterno; solo una persona de ese grupo clavó su mirada sobre la espalda de la morena que Harry abrazaba deseando que fuesen puñales.<br/>El rostro de Cho se endureció mientras intentaba ver el rostro de la chica que continuaba dándoles la espalda.<br/>-¿Porque demonios siguen ahí? -murmuró Draco en el cuello de Harry.<br/>-Shhh... -respondió Harry sonriéndoles a sus amigos con fingida naturalidad.<br/>-Harry... -dijo Hermione sobreponiéndose al fin- no... No pueden estar fuera a estas horas.<br/>-Lo sé Hermione... en un momento nos vamos.<br/>Y después de las palabras de Harry, nuevamente quedaron en silencio; silencio que fue roto por Cho, quien dando unos pasos hacia ellos, dijo:<br/>-Pero ya es tarde, Harry... podría venir Filch y pescarte fuera de tu casa.<br/>-No te preocupes... -respondió Harry envolviendo mas con sus brazos a Draco a fin de ocultar más su rostro- no tardaremos.<br/>-Pero...<br/>-Será mejor irnos, Cho... -exclamó Hermione deteniéndola por un brazo- démosles un minuto... Harry, -dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo- no tardes ¿quieres?<br/>-No lo haré. -respondió Harry.<br/>Y sin decir nada mas, el pequeño grupo abrió la puerta y desapareció por ella.<br/>-¿¡Me puedes decir...?! -exclamó Draco enfurecido apenas oyó la puerta cerrarse- ¿¡porque demonios transformaste mi pantalón en una falda tan jodidamente corta?!<br/>-¿Porque lo preguntas?... en eso quedamos... en cambiar el color de tu cabello y transformar tu ropa.<br/>-¡Si, pero en una falda normal!... ¡no...! ¡en esto! -exclamó Draco intentando bajar inútilmente la pequeña falda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.<br/>-¿Porque te quejas?... funcionó ¿no?, se la creyeron.<br/>-¡Y además calcetas largas! -continuó Draco- ¿¡que jodida perversión hay en tu mente, Potter?!<br/>-Ninguna, lo juro. -respondió Harry tratando de contener una carcajada.<br/>-¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí? -preguntó Draco incrédulo al darse cuenta de ello.<br/>-Nunca, Malfoy... lo juro.<br/>-Pero eso me pasa por hacerte caso y no haberme ido directamente a la oficina de mi padrino. -dijo Draco sacando su varita para deshacer el hechizo de color del cabello y transformar su ropa nuevamente.<br/>-No te enojes... fue divertido ¿no?<br/>-¿Divertido? -repitió Draco alzando una ceja- ¿te parece divertido tener el culo al aire con esta... cosa a la que tu llamas falda? -Sin decir nada, Harry se acercó y lo abrazó ante la mirada incrédula de Draco- ¿qué pretendes? -preguntó al sentir los labios de Harry en su cuello.<br/>-¿Tu qué crees? -respondió el Griffindor mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.<br/>-A menos que quieras que te mate... vas a soltarme en este mismo momento.<br/>-Sí, quiero que me mates... pero entre tus piernas... que por cierto, Ron no dejaba de mirar.<br/>-Pues si me hubiera dado cuenta de eso... le arranco la cabeza... -respondió Draco sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir los dientes de Harry en su oreja- ya Harry... casi nos descubren...<br/>-No me iré sin antes ver lo que escondes debajo de esa falda. -dijo Harry</p><p>- Pues yo no quiero... -respondió Draco tratando de controlar su respiración.<br/>-Pues tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa. -dijo Harry sintiendo crecer algo en la entrepierna de Draco.<br/>-Por Merlín... -dijo Draco subiendo sus brazos al cuello de Harry- ¿qué demonios tienes que me haces perder la cabeza? -Sin responder, Harry atacó su cuello con mayor fuerza al tiempo que su mano bajaba hasta las nalgas- no, aquí no... -dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos- ellos pueden regresar...<br/>-¿Quieres ir a la sala de los menesteres? -propuso Harry mientras enredaba una mano en la negra cabellera.<br/>-No, ahí no... -respondió Draco mirándolo a los ojos.<br/>-¿Porque? -preguntó Harry curioso.<br/>-Es que... ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos... recuerdos sobre la infiltración de los mortífagos a Hogwarts a través del armario evanescente... armario que yo reparé... tambien de que si no hubiera sido por tú, yo... habría muerto en ese lugar.<br/>-Ah Draco... -respondió Harry abrazándolo- ya no pienses en esas cosas, todo eso ya pasó y por fortuna salimos bien.<br/>-Aun así... no me gusta ese lugar.<br/>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry tomándole de la mano- ven...<br/>-¿A dónde, Griffindor? -preguntó Draco mirándolo con sospecha.<br/>-A cualquier lugar en donde no estemos tan al descubierto- respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo.<br/>-De acuerdo, solo déjame transformar mi ropa y arreglar mi cabello.<br/>-Pero ese color te sienta bien. -dijo Harry mientras caminaba con Draco por un oscuro pasillo.<br/>-¿Estás diciendo que te gusto mas de moreno?<br/>-Era una broma... -dijo Harry encontrando unos baños en desuso- me gusta tu cabello tal como es... tan rubio, que a la luz de la luna, parece de plata... pero por un rato ese color no te va mal.<br/>-De acuerdo, -respondió Draco entrando delante de Harry a los baños- solo déjame transformar esta cosa que llamas falda.<br/>-Hazlo después... -dijo Harry arrinconándolo junto a un lavabo- primero déjame quitártela.<br/>Draco ya no respondió, al menos no con palabras, lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre Harry al sentir la erección del moreno clavarse en su abdomen.</p><p>Esa reacción terminó por encender la chispa de los dos adolescentes quienes comenzaron a besarse y a manosearse con ansias locas, como si fuera una competencia entre ambos.<br/>-¡Merlín! -gimió Draco al sentir una mordida de Harry en el cuello.<br/>-No... Solo soy Harry... -exclamó Harry mientras arrastraba a Draco al cubículo de un baño.<br/>-Idiota... -dijo Draco dejándose llevar.</p><p>Y mientras esos dos se comían a besos; en otro lado del castillo, más precisamente en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Marietta bostezaba en un sofá mientras veía a su amiga vociferar al borde de la histeria.<br/>-¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!<br/>-Llevas rato repitiendo eso y nada más no me explicas nada, -dijo Marietta con expresión de cansancio- ¿para eso me sacaste de la cama?<br/>-Vi a Harry... ¡con una chica! -exclamó finalmente Cho haciendo que Marietta se despertar de golpe.</p><p>- ¿Viste al fin quien es la tipa?<br/>-No, -respondió Cho sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente- la muy maldita estaba pegada como chicle a Harry.<br/>-Pero se te hizo familiar ¿no?<br/>-La verdad no... tenía cabello negro hasta la cintura y... y...<br/>-¿Y? -exclamó Marietta intrigada.<br/>-¡Y viste como zorra!<br/>-¿Qué?<br/>-¡La muy maldita tenía toda la pinta de puta!... <br/>-¿Porque?... ¡cuéntame!<br/>-¡Ashh Marietta! -exclamó Cho exasperada- ¿¡porque habría de ser?!... ¡vestía como prostituta!<br/>-¿Tanto así?<br/>-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... ¡hasta podría jurar que le vi los calzones de tan corta que llevaba la maldita falda!<br/>-¿Y estaba buena?<br/>Cho dejó de caminar para mirar a Marietta como si fuera un marciano.<br/>-Pero... ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa, Marietta?<br/>-No te me aloques... -respondió Marietta- te lo pregunto porque solo así podría traer a Harry como lo trae.<br/>Cho ya no respondió, solo atinó a sentarse de golpe a un lado de Marietta mientras ésta solo la miraba.<br/>-No puedo perder. -dijo finalmente.<br/>-¿Y qué piensas hacer?<br/>-No lo sé... pero algo se me ocurrirá, por lo pronto me voy a dormir, no quiero pensar que están haciendo en estos momentos Harry y la ramera esa.</p><p>Y en lo último en que pensaba Harry en ese momento, era en Cho o en cualquier cosa que no fuera Draco entre sus brazos.<br/>-Bésame más... -murmuró Draco mientras entraba a trompicones junto con Harry al pequeñísimo baño.<br/>Con un pie, Harry bajó la tapa del inodoro y subió una pierna, en donde recargó a Draco mientras metía la mano debajo de la pequeña falda tableada y estrujaba una firme y redonda nalga; Draco en tanto le quitaba el suéter a Harry de manera torpe y frenética para luego meter sus manos debajo de la playera y levantarla para atrapar un pezón, el cual comenzó a chupar y a mordisquear.<br/>-¡Por Dios, Draco...! -gimió Harry sintiendo las piernas de gelatina.<br/>-¿Te gusta?<br/>-¡Me encanta!... -respondió Harry al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón con la mano que tenía libre e intentaba bajárselo torpemente.<br/>-Espera... yo te ayudo... -dijo Draco sin dejar de lamer y chupar su pecho.<br/>Sin embargo, el espacio era tan pequeño que con trabajos podían acomodarse; mas eso no fue impedimento para que Harry terminara con los pantalones a media pierna con todo y calzoncillos.<br/>-Eres tan... -murmuró Harry al tiempo que metía ambas manos bajo la falda de Draco y le bajaba la ropa interior mientras el mismo intentaba sacarse el pantalón moviendo las piernas y dando pequeñas patadas. Cuando al fin logro liberar un pie del fastidioso pantalón, Harry se dejó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro doliéndose inmediatamente- ¡auch!<br/>-Te duele al sentarte, ¿no? -dijo Draco riendo burlonamente.<br/>-No tanto... -respondió Harry desafiante bajándole hasta los tobillos la ropa interior a Draco, quien levantando un pie, se liberó de ella- soporto eso y más.<br/>Con una expresión lasciva, Draco se le sentó a Harry a horcajadas abriendo las piernas quedando frente a frente; ya ahí, ambos comenzaron una nueva guerra de besos mientras sus erecciones estaban a más no poder.<br/>-Me encanta tu sabor... -dijo Harry mientras le bajaba la camisa abierta dejándole al descubierto un hombro, el cual no dejaba de besar, lamer y morder mientras Draco comenzaba a mover su cadera en forma circular enloqueciendo mas a Harry quien comenzó a pasar por sus manos por toda la espalda para luego volver a su ataque en el cuello de Draco, quien con trabajos pudo decir:<br/>-Ya... ya...<br/>-¿Ya qué?... -preguntó Harry mientras provocaba manchas purpura en el blanco cuello.<br/>-Ya te quiero dentro... -respondió Draco.<br/>Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry comenzó a revolver la arrugada ropa de Draco.<br/>-¿Qué rayos buscas? -preguntó Draco.<br/>-El maldito lubricante... -respondió Harry entre jadeos; el movimiento circular de Draco sobre sus piernas y su pene estaban volviéndolo loco.<br/>-Ya deja eso... -exclamó Draco con el cuerpo bañado en sudor.<br/>-Pero...<br/>-Ya cállate... -dijo Draco poniendo los pies en el piso para levantarse un poco.<br/>-Draco, ¿estás seguro? -preguntó Harry al sentirlo acomodar su pene en su entrada, así, sin más ni más.<br/>-Te... te dije... que ya te quiero dentro. -respondió Draco penetrándose de golpe- ¡aah!... ¡rayos! -exclamó quedándose quieto mientras recargaba su frente en un hombro de Harry, quien a pesar de querer gemir de placer al sentir su pene ser aprisionado por la ardiente estreches de Draco, le preguntó preocupado:<br/>-¿Es-estas bien?<br/>-Si... -dijo Draco al cabo de unos momentos- solo dame un minuto...<br/>-Rayos si... pero no... creo aguantar mucho... lo lamento...<br/>-No lo lamentes... -dijo Draco levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos- me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo... ¿sabes porque?<br/>-No... <br/>-Porque solo yo conozco esta faceta tuya... porque conmigo, tú... Harry Potter... pierdes el control... algo que no te permites hacer con nadie más.<br/>Sin decir nada, Harry le sonrió; Draco tenía toda la razón, con nadie hacia lo que hacía con él, con nadie perdía la razón, como la perdía con él, así que finalmente dijo:<br/>-Muévete... ya muévete... ya quiero que me sientas dentro de ti...<br/>Impulsándose con las piernas, Draco comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre el pene de Harry, quien lo ayudaba sosteniéndolo de la cintura; ninguno decía ya nada, solo se miraban a los ojos admirando cada uno, la belleza del otro.<br/>El revuelto cabello negro de Harry se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor, sus brillantes ojos verdes, tan profundos como selvas encantadas, miraban a Draco tan fijamente, que éste sintió que le miraba el alma.<br/>Y mientras veía a Draco subir y bajar, Harry admiraba su rostro, enmarcado ahora por una brillante cabellera negra, tan negra como una noche sin luna, eso le daba a Draco un aire un tanto salvaje; pero Harry no podía dejar de ver en él al chico rubio que era, al chico temperamental y berrinchudo; pero tambien al chico dulce y pasional... una faceta que solo Harry conocía y de la cual se sintió orgulloso de poseer.<br/>-Mas rápido... -murmuro mientras ponía sus manos en las nalgas de Draco para ayudarlo a impulsarse- muévete mas rápido...<br/>-mmm... -gimió Draco mientras se mordía un labio para no gritar.<br/>-Demonios... -exclamó Harry colocando su sudorosa frente en la de Draco- aprietas muy rico, Draco... ya no aguanto... voy a correrme...<br/>-Yo... yo tambien... -respondió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza.<br/>-Pero quiero oírte gritar... -dijo Harry mirando su expresión.<br/>-No molestes Potter... -dijo Draco con voz sofocada- mira que estoy... haciendo un gran... esfuerzo para no hacerlo...<br/>-pues yo... yo no puedo evi... ¡aaaah!...<br/>-¡Cállate Harry!... -dijo Draco juntando su mejilla con la del Griffindor- le...le haremos la com-competencia a Mirtle la llorona...<br/>-Me importa un carajo... -exclamó Harry soltando a Draco y recorriendo ahora los firmes muslos del Slytherin- ¡aaah...!<br/>-¡Rayos...! ¡aaah!... -gritó finalmente Draco al sentir como el orgasmo recorría cada molécula de su ser haciéndole apretar con fuerza su interior provocando que Harry se corriera con él al mismo tiempo.<br/>-¡Ooooh, demonios!... -gritó Harry corriendose dentro de Draco.<br/>Al cabo de unos momentos, Draco se recargó en el pecho desnudo de Harry y recargó su mejilla en un hombro mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.</p><p>Harry subió los brazos y abrazó a Draco suavemente haciendo que éste abriera los ojos y dijera:<br/>-¿Donde están los apachurrónes que sueles darme?<br/>-¿No que no te gustan? -respondió Harry acariciándole el cabello.<br/>-Nunca dije que no me gustaran. -dijo Draco abrazándolo- Harry...<br/>-¿mmm?<br/>-¿Ya puedo quitarme esta ridícula falda?<br/>-Sí, ya puedes... -respondió Harry riendo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Capitulo 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de transformar su ropa a su forma original y su cabello a rubio platino, Draco y Harry se separaron en un cruce de pasillos.<br/>-mmm..... -exclamó Harry abrazándolo con fuerza- este fin de semana estuvo genial.<br/>-Pues claro, estuviste conmigo. -respondió Draco petulante.<br/>-Slytherin presumido... -dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios- tú también te la pasaste muy bien, no me digas que no.<br/>-mmm..... pues algo. -respondió Draco en actitud pensativa.<br/>-Es que tampoco podía ser de otra manera... -dijo Harry balanceándose mientras lo abrazaba- saliste ni más ni menos que con el salvador del mundo mágico.<br/>-¡Eres un tarado! -exclamó Draco dándole un golpe en el brazo.<br/>-¿Porque me pegas? -preguntó Harry riendo- ¡no dejabas de repetirlo todo el tiempo!<br/>-¿Entiendes el significado de la palabra "sarcasmo"?<br/>-Nop... explícamela... -murmuró Harry travieso.<br/>Draco sonrió al ver por donde iba la cosa, así que mejor se separó de él diciendo:<br/>-Adiós Potter... nos vemos mañana.<br/>-Hasta mañana Malfoy... -respondió Harry imitando el tono de Draco.<br/>Justo antes de irse, Draco se levantó de puntitas y dio Harry un rápido beso en los labios, para luego darse la vuelta e irse guiñándole un ojo</p><p>Cuando Harry entró a la sala común de Griffindor, no le sorprendió encontrarse ahí a sus dos amigos.<br/>-Hola chicos. -saludó sin más ni más.<br/>-Espera Harry... -dijo Hermione al verlo dirigirse a las escaleras- tenemos que hablar.<br/>-¿y como de qué? -respondió Harry recargando un antebrazo en el barandal de la escalera.<br/>-¿¡Cómo que de qué, Harry?! -exclamó al fin Ron- ¡dijiste que tu chica era rubia!<br/>-Ah... ¿ese es todo el problema?<br/>-Harry, -intervino Hermione- no quiero parecer entrometida pero...<br/>-Herm, no le hagas al cuento... -dijo Ron- la verdad es que tú también te mueres de curiosidad.<br/>-Ashh... ¡pues solo un poco! -admitió Hermione- Harry, posponiendo lo de salir a deshoras a deambula por el pasillo... habías dicho que tu novia era rubia, ¿acaso fue para despistarnos?<br/>-No, para nada. -respondió Harry.<br/>-También habías dicho que la chica era de Slytherin y la verdad, hasta ahora no he visto a nadie de Slytherin con esas características.<br/>-¿Así que ya conoces todas las características de las chicas de Slytherin? -dijo Harry levantando una ceja.<br/>-eee...no, bueno... -exclamó Hermione sintiendo enrojecer hasta las orejas.<br/>-Me voy a dormir... -dijo Harry al fin- la verdad estoy agotado y me muero de sueño, hasta mañana chicos.<br/>Hermione y Ron no atinaron a decir nada, solo a asentir con la cabeza, pero en cuanto quedaron solos, Hermione dijo:<br/>-Definitivamente esto esta muy raro.<br/>-No puedo negar que tienes razón... <br/>-¿Y viste cómo iba vestida?<br/>-¡Vaya que lo vi! -exclamó Ron sonriendo sin darse cuenta.<br/>-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Hermione sintiendo el color subir por sus mejillas.<br/>-eee... nada, digo que sé a lo que te refieres.<br/>-Ajá ¿y a que me refiero?<br/>-mmm..... ¿en que no llevaban el uniforme? <br/>-¡Ashh! -exclamó molesta Hermione poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras- ¡todos los hombres son iguales, solo ven un par de piernas y se ponen todos idiotas!</p><p>Harry ya estaba acostado con todo y doseles corridos cuando Ron subió a la habitación, lo escuchó moverse por el cuarto para finalmente hacer lo que ya sabía que haría tarde o temprano.<br/>-¿Que hay, Ron? -preguntó al verlo correr sus doseles y sentarse en la cama.<br/>-Me engañaste. -dijo Ron con cierto aire de reproche.<br/>-¿A que te refieres?<br/>-Dijiste que era rubia.<br/>-¿Ese es todo el problema? -dijo Harry poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- ¿en que te dije que era rubia y tú viste a una morena?<br/>-Y que morena... -murmuró Ron sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, - Harry también sonrió al imaginar la cara de Malfoy si oyera a Ron hablar así de él- ¿y anduvieron así por la calle?</p><p> </p><p>-¿A que te refieres?<br/>-Digo... no es que me moleste, pero... si Hermione anduviera vestida así por la vida, yo la enfundaría primero en un saco o algo así... no me gustaría que la vieran con ojos de...<br/>-¿De perro hambriento como tú? -interrumpió Harry a punto de estallar en carcajadas.<br/>-¡Yo no tenía cara de perro hambriento! -exclamó Ron con el rostro sonrojado.<br/>-Te vi como le mirabas las piernas, Ron... no lo niegues. <br/>-Claro que no, -dijo Ron sintiendo mucha vergüenza.<br/>-Aunque no te culpo... -dijo Harry sintiéndose de repente muy contento- esas piernas a mi me vuelven loco.<br/>-Oye Harry, -dijo Ron cambiando de actitud.<br/>-¿Si?<br/>-¿Te estás enamorando?<br/>-¿Eh? -exclamó Harry borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro- ¿cómo?... ¿a qué te refieres?<br/>-No te hagas tonto... -dijo Ron al percibir su desconcierto- mi pregunta es clara, ¿te estás enamorando?<br/>-¡Claro que no! -dijo Harry sintiendo su cara arder- solo... solo pasamos un buen rato.<br/>-Pues nunca imaginé que tú dirías algo así de una chica.<br/>-No te entiendo.<br/>-Si... eso de que sólo estás pasando el rato con ella... no es algo que alguien como tú diría, amigo... la verdad.<br/>-¡Ah bueno!... es que... no digo que esté jugando con ella, es solo... bueno.... -exclamó Harry sin saber que decir exactamente.<br/>-A menos, claro... -dijo Ron- que ustedes tengan un mutuo acuerdo y ella también sólo esté pasando el rato contigo, -Harry no respondió, las palabras de Ron le llegaron con más fuerza de la que esperaba y simplemente no supo que decir- ¿y bien?<br/>-¿Y bien qué? -respondió Harry saliendo de su estupor.<br/>-¿Tienen ese acuerdo?<br/>-¿Qué acuerdo?<br/>-¡Argh!... -exclamó Ron con disgusto- sacarte cosas de tu chica es mas complicado que cuando queríamos sacarte información de "quien tú ya sabes".<br/>-Ron...<br/>-Ya sé, ya sé que está muerto, pero de plano no me gusta nombrarlo por su nombre, ¿de acuerdo?<br/>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry alzando una ceja- ya, dime... ¿porque estas molesto en realidad?<br/>-¿Yo?<br/>-No, mi padrino... ¡pues claro que tú, tonto!<br/>-Ah, bueno...</p><p>-¿Y bien? -insistió Harry.<br/>-¿A donde fuiste este fin de semana? -preguntó Ron.<br/>-Veo que de plano no me vas a responder.<br/>-No es eso, amigo... -dijo Ron con desaliento- me refiero a que saliste con ella, ¿verdad?<br/>-Pues si, ¿por qué?<br/>-Tú y ella... solos un fin de semana... ¿qué tanto hicieron?<br/>-Cosas que a ti no te importan. -respondió Harry ceñudo.<br/>-Perdón Harry, no quería sonar como un pervertido... es solo que lo que yo le vi a tu chica en un instante de conocerla, no se lo he podido ver a Hermione en todas estas semanas.<br/>-¿Ahí vamos de nuevo, Ron? -exclamó Harry- no es que no quiera escucharte pero Hermione es como una hermana y por lo tanto siento raro hablar de ella de cosas así.<br/>-Pues me importa un cuerno si la sientes tu hija... -exclamó Ron exasperado- ¡tienes que darme un consejo para poder acostarme con ella! -listo, lo había dicho; dejando a Harry con cara de plato- ¡tú estas muy feliz porque tienes sexo cada vez que quieres con tu chica, pero yo no!<br/>-Bueno, Ron... -respondió Harry un tanto desconcertado por la actitud del pelirrojo- en primera no tengo sexo con ella cada vez que quiero, y en segunda, pues... si no hay otra forma, para eso esta tú... mano, ¿no?<br/>-Eres un... -dijo Ron dándole un almohadazo.<br/>Al día siguiente, Draco salía de la ducha con la toalla colgada al cuello, sin preocuparse mucho de las manchas púrpuras que habían en el, pensaba ocultarlas con un hechizo glamour antes de salir a clases; pero como ya se le hacía tarde, salió de prisa sin acordarse de aplicárselo.<br/>Ya después de medio día, en el cual Draco decidió salir un rato para repasar un apunte, Blaise se sentó a su lado en silencio.<br/>-¿Y bien? -dijo Draco después de un rato.<br/>-¿Bien qué? -exclamó Blaise.<br/>-No creo que estés aquí para tomar el sol conmigo, -dijo Draco cerrando su libro- porque en primer lugar, ni hay sol, -Blaise sonrió sin ganas al oír el comentario de Draco, pero en eso, una lechuza de color pardo llegó hasta ellos- ¿entonces? -instó Draco ocultando el pesar que sintió al ver de quien era la carta que llevaba la lechuza y la cual quitó guardándola inmediatamente en su libro.<br/>-Bueno... -dijo Blaise un tanto inseguro- primero que nada, deberías hacer algo con tu cuello, ¿no?<br/>-¿Eh?... ¡ah, si! -respondió Draco aplicándose el hechizo inmediatamente- no creo que eso sea todo, ¿o si?<br/>-No, no lo es... -dijo Blaise inclinando la cabeza y recargando sus manos en la banca de piedra en la que estaban sentados- escucha Draco... hace días que quiero hablar contigo, pero tú no quieres.<br/>-Bueno, pues soy todo oídos. <br/>-Hace días pasó algo en el... bueno, en el baño, lo recuerdas ¿no?<br/>-Pues si... pero ya me explicaste que pasó.<br/>-Pues mentí... -dijo finalmente Blaise mirándolo mientras sonreía tristemente- la verdad es... que yo... estoy enamorado de ti.<br/>Draco volvió el rostro y miró su libro sin decir nada, por lo que Blaise dijo extrañado:<br/>-¿No vas a decir nada?<br/>-¿Que quieres que te diga?<br/>-Por lo pronto algún insulto. -dijo Blaise.<br/>-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo? -respondió Draco con voz serena.<br/>-Porque eso haces tú... -dijo Blaise- y más con la reacción que tuviste ese día, no me esperaba otra cosa.<br/>Draco no respondió al instante, solo sonrió débilmente mientras dejaba sus pensamientos acomodarse.</p><p>Escucha Blaise... -dijo Draco después de unos momentos de silencio- cuando pasó lo del baño me comporté como un idiota... reaccioné como un loco, la verdad es que no debí gritarte así, ahora con lo que me has dicho, pues... la verdad no sé que esperas que te conteste.<br/>-Bueno... -respondió Blaise exhalando un suspiro- hice esto más por mí que por ti... ya no aguantaba guardarme esto por más tiempo, además... sé que tú ya estas enamorado de alguien más.<br/>-¡¿Qué?!... -exclamó Draco arrugando el ceño- ¿¡de que demonios hablas?!<br/>-¿Cómo que de qué? -dijo Blaise- pues de ti y de la chica con la que estás.<br/>-¡Pero yo no estoy enamorado!... ¿¡que hizo pensar semejante estupidez?!<br/>-eee... bueno... -exclamó Blaise titubeante- por la forma en que te comportas últimamente, aunado a que nunca duras tanto con alguien... por eso yo creí...<br/>-¡Pues no creas! -interrumpió Draco molesto.<br/>-Ah... entonces lo lamento, -dijo Blaise no muy convencido de la respuesta de Draco- bueno... en todo caso, yo sé que no te van los chicos, -Cuando escuchó eso, Draco sintió sus mejillas arder, sin embargo guardó silencio- Draco... -dijo Blaise mirándolo.<br/>-¿Sí? -respondió Draco mirando su libro sin verlo realmente.<br/>-¿Estas molesto por esto que te acabo de contar?<br/>-No, -dijo Draco sinceramente- si eso sientes en realidad, pues... a fin de cuentas no fue algo que planearas, ¿no?<br/>-Entonces dime sinceramente... ¿tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?<br/>Draco volvió el rostro y miro a su en otros tiempos, mejor amigo; y al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos marrón, dijo:<br/>-Lo siento... no.<br/>-Bueno... -dijo Blaise sonriendo levemente- no puedes culparme por intentarlo.<br/>Draco sonrió y dijo:<br/>-No hay problema.<br/>-Draco... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?<br/>-Claro.<br/>-¿Puedo darte un beso?<br/>-¿Eh? -exclamó Draco creyendo haber oído mal.<br/>-Mira, -dijo Blaise adivinando el porque de la reacción de Draco- ya no aspiro a nada contigo... en realidad creo que nunca lo hice, pero... por favor... -dijo mirándolo intensamente- sólo un beso... después de eso, te juro que nunca más volveré a tocar este tema.</p><p>Sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado, Draco lo miró sin saber que decir.<br/>-Blaise... yo...<br/>-Solo un beso, Draco... no te pido más, sé que al pedirte esto me arriesgo a que me apliques un "Crucio" pero no me importa.<br/>-¡Rayos! -pensó Draco sin saber que hacer- Blaise...<br/>-Sé que nunca has besado a un chico, pero te juro que nunca más te volveré a importunar con algo así.<br/>Draco miró al apuesto chico de color que lo miraba con una expresión que nunca le había visto, así que suspirando, finalmente dijo:<br/>-De acuerdo, -al oírlo, Blaise sonrió con alegría- pero aquí no... -dijo Draco- pueden vernos.<br/>-Vamos al campo de Quidditch, ahora no hay nadie entrenando.<br/>Sin decir nada y comenzado a sentirse nervioso, Draco siguió a Blaise hasta el campo de Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Hogwarts, Harry conversaba con Ron.<br/>-¿Entonces si te presentarás a las pruebas de Quidditch?<br/>-Si, realmente quiero jugar, -dijo Ron muy animado- sólo espero estar a la altura.<br/>-Lo estarás Ron, si quieres hagamos una prueba ahorita, tenemos una hora libre.<br/>-Las pruebas serán este sábado, ¿verdad?<br/>-Si, lo harás bien. -dijo Harry palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo mientras se dirigían al campo de Quidditch.</p><p>Cuando Draco y Blaise llegaron al campo, se fueron atrás de unas gradas; Draco tragó en seco cuando vio a Blaise dejar sus cosas en el pasto y acercarse a él.<br/>-Tranquilo... -dijo Blaise poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- sólo será un beso.<br/>-Pues claro, no pensaba darte más. -dijo Draco sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido; sintiéndose cada vez más mal, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo, algo que no quería ni debía hacer; sentía que estaba cometiendo una especie de traición; algo realmente curioso pues cuando estaba con una chica, no tenía ningún reparo en relacionarse con otra.<br/>-No sabes... -murmuró Blaise acercándose cada vez más- cuantas veces soñé con este momento...<br/>Draco cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Blaise sobre los suyos, labios que cada vez fueron tornándose mas exigentes; pronto, la lengua de Blaise se abrió paso en la cálida boca de Draco, quien solo atinó a abrirla para dejarlo cumplir su deseo sin más ni más.<br/>Blaise se sentía en la gloria, su deseo tan largamente anhelado estaba cumpliéndose al fin; la boca de Draco le pareció tan deliciosa, que sin darse cuenta, puso su mano en la nuca del rubio para sujetarlo mejor mientras lo devoraba con su hambriento beso al tiempo que su otro brazo lo estrechaba por la cintura.</p><p>Si Draco ya se sentía muy incómodo besando a Blaise por conmiseración, al sentir sus manos sobre él mientras su beso se hacía cada vez más exigente, de plano lo hizo abrir los ojos y empujarlo.<br/>-¡Basta!<br/>-¡Oh!... yo... ¡lo siento!... -exclamó Blaise todo sonrojado- ¡oh demonios!... -agregó mirando atrás de Draco- ¿¡que demonios miras, Potter?!... ¡métete en tus asuntos!<br/>-¿¡Harry?! -exclamó Draco dándose vuelta rápidamente para efectivamente encontrarse con Harry Potter que los miraba con rostro serio mientras sostenía una escoba en una mano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Capitulo 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Vaya!... -exclamó Ron saliendo a un lado de Harry- ¡el hurón y Zabini son maricas!</p><p>Sin decir absolutamente nada, Harry se dió la vuelta y se fue de ahí.</p><p>Draco dió un paso en esa dirección pero Blaise lo tomó por un brazo diciendo:</p><p>-Draco, que no te interese lo que esos Griffindors digan, si quieres yo hablo con ellos...</p><p>-¡Suéltame! -exclamó Draco soltándose- ¡no vuelvas a molestarme!</p><p>Blaise quedó tieso al ver la reacción de Draco, quien corrió hasta la orilla de la grada para ver a lo a lo lejos, cómo desaparecía Harry en el interior del castillo seguido por Ron; todavía alcanzó a correr unos metros antes de detenerse a vomitar; pero sus náuseas no eran asco por Blaise, sino por el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolparon en su interior.</p><p>Despues de eso, prefirió irse a su habitación y recostarse un rato, sin embargo no logró estar mas que un par de minutos en su cama; su urgencia por hablar con Harry era más fuerte que cualquier malestar; asi que se levantó y siendo ya casi la hora de la comida se dirigió al gran comedor, no por que tuviera hambre, sino para poder hablar con él a la primera oportunidad; pero Harry nunca llegó, lo que lo llenó de contrariedad; lo malo de ese día es que tampoco tenían clases juntos, asi que esperó hasta la cena; lo cual tampoco sirvió puesto que Harry no apareció.</p><p>Fué hasta el día siguiente que Harry por fín salió; Draco lo miró llegar desde su mesa, lo vió platicar con sus amigos apenas unas pocas palabras, y a pesar de que en el comedor nunca se hablaban, en esa ocasión, Draco podía sentir toda la fuerza de su indiferencia. Pensó en hablarle en cuanto sus dos pegostes lo dejáran solo, pero eso no pasó, asi que cuando llegaron las clases tuvo que dejarlo por el momento.</p><p>Como durante todo el día pasó lo mismo, decidió enviarle una lechuza; lechuza que Harry despachó en seguida quitandole la carta, pero tirandola inmediatamente en el cubo de basura sin siquiera abrirla. Fue hasta despues de la comida, en la clase de pociones que por fín las dos casas coincidieron; Draco, contra toda costumbre, se sentó hasta atras del salón y no hasta adelante, frente al escritorio del profesor Snape como solía hacerlo; desde ahí observó a Harry, lo vió tomar apuntes con un gesto de concentración que nunca le había visto, entonces decidió poner en prácica su plan para poder finalmente hablar con él sin que pudiera escapar.</p><p>Harry estaba a un costado del salón, junto al armario de ingredientes; por lo que Draco se levantó sacando su varita por debajo de su manga, caminó en esa dirección, y al pasar justamente a su lado, provocó que el caldero en el cual Harry trabajaba, se volcara manchándole la túnica.</p><p>-¿porqué demonios no tienes más cuidado, Potter?! -exclamó arrastrando las palabras- ¡mancháste mi túnica nueva!</p><p>-Potter... -exclamó el profesor Snape desde su escritorio- si tanto le gusta ensuciar las cosas, estoy seguro que tambien le gustará limpiarlas ¿verdad?... por lo tanto se quedará despues de clase a limpiar los calderos de toda la clase al estilo muggle... por lo que todos... -dijo dirigiéndose a la clase- no limpiarán sus calderos, Potter lo hará por ustedes con mucho gusto.</p><p>Sin siquiera levantar la vista, Harry aceptó el castigo sin decir nada, por lo que Draco regresó a su lugar entre las celebraciones disimuladas de los demás Slytherin y las muecas de impotencia de los demás Griffindor.</p><p>Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione y Ron salireon sin decir nada, mas que una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo; Acostumbrado a los malos tratos de Snape y no quedándole otra que tragarse su coraje,</p><p>Harry puso manos a la obra; pero apenas había tomado un caldero, cuando sintió a alguien entrar en silencio al salón.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo Draco sintiendo la garganta seca- necesito hablar contigo... -continuó ante un Harry que lo ignoraba por completo- aclararte que lo que viste, no es lo que crees.</p><p>Pero Harry no respondía, continuaba con su silenciosa labor de limpiar calderos, por lo que Draco continuó:</p><p>-Sé que todo apunta a que yo estaba haciendo algo malo, pero no... es decir, si estaba... pero... ¡rayos!... -pensó exasperado consigo mismo por dejarse dominar por los nervios y no poder explicarse como lo</p><p>había ensayado tantas veces.</p><p>-No te preocupes... dijo finalmente Harry sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- En realidad, cuando comenzamos con esto, ese día... en la casa de los gritos... solo dijimos que nos gustábamos, en realidad no quedamos en algo muy formal que digamos; creo por eso se sobreentiende que solo pasabamos el rato ¿no?</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Si, -dijo Harry alzando los hombros sin dejar de tallar el caldero- ambos solo pasabamos el rato... aunque bueno, no me gusta compartir babas con alguien más, así que mejor regresa con tu amiguito en turno.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo Draco intentando ignorar el sarcasmo de Harry- el beso de Blaise no era un beso...</p><p>-¿Ah no? -exclamó Harry irónicamente.</p><p>-Bueno, si pero...</p><p>-Mira Draco... -dijo Harry con expresion de fastidio.</p><p>-¡Déjame explicarte! -estalló Draco.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -respondió Harry dejando su labor y racargándose en el escritorio cruzandose de brazos.</p><p>-Bien, -dijo Draco sintiendose nervioso- Blaise... acababa de confesarme que según él, esta enamorado de mí y bueno... como realmente nunca ibamos a llegar a nada, me... pidió un beso... nada más. -Pero Harry no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio incomodándolo más, por lo que Draco continuó hablando- si realmente viste bien, al final yo lo separé... lo viste ¿verdad?</p><p>-Claro... -dijo Harry en la misma actitud tranquila- vi muy bien lo que pasó... vi como ladeabas la cabeza para besarlo... vi como abrias la boca para recibir su beso.</p><p>-Pero ya te expliqué porqué...</p><p>-Te vi poner las manos en sus brazos.</p><p>-Si, pero para separarlo de mí...</p><p>-¿Desde el principio del beso? -exclamó Harry alzando un aceja con ironía.</p><p>-Bueno... fue algo inconsiente... algo sin importancia, tú viste que lo separé de mí.</p><p>-Lo que ví fue que talvez te faltó el aire. -dijo Harry con rostro impasible.</p><p>-No...</p><p>-O tal vez... -interrumpió Harry- consideraste que era muy temprano para abrirte de piernas -En otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias, y con otra persona, Draco abria aplicado un "Crucio" como mínimo, sin embargo, sólo atinó a quedarse en silencio mientras los ojos de Harry lo observaban fríamente- a fin de cuentas... -continuó Harry descruzando los brazos y levantandose del escritorio- nunca le pusimos nombre a esto que iniciamos tú y yo, no se porque te tomas la molestia de explicarme.</p><p>-Es que no es lo que crees... -exclamó Draco en voz queda mientras le tocaba un hombro al verlo voltearse para continuar su labor de limpieza.</p><p>-¡Pero yo te ví!... -exclamó Harry dejando su actitud serena- ¡te ví levantar el rostro!... ¡lo ví acercarse a tí y tú... tú no lo rechazaste!</p><p>-¡Ya te expliqué porqué! -dijo Draco intentando tocarlo.</p><p>-¡Pues no te creo! -rugió Harry empujándo a Draco de tal forma, que éste cayó de sentón en medio de los calderos provocando un escándalo- ¡no te creo, no te creo, no te creo!</p><p>Desde el suelo, Draco comenzó a respirar más rápido para finalmente gritar:</p><p>-¡Es que no he hecho nada malo!</p><p>-¡¿Besarte con otro no es hacer nada malo?! -exclamó Harry sonriendo con ironía- ¡me encanta tu perspectiva!</p><p>-¡Estúpido Griffindor!... ¿¡cómo puedes ser tan ciego?! -dijo Draco poniendose de pie.</p><p>-¿¡Y tú cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso?!... a fin de cuentas nunca dejarás de ser un Slytherin... sobre todo un Malfoy... -dijo Harry con aire cansado- ponte en mi lugar... -continuó Harry- si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... ¿seguirías confiándo en mí?</p><p>-No, claro que no... -pensó Draco apretando los labios- me hubieras destrozado el corazón.</p><p>-Mira, -continuó Harry al verlo quedarse calládo- la verdad esto ya se fue al traste... ¿que te parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros?... tú por tu lado y yo por el mío y fin del asunto.</p><p>-¿Eso quieres? -dijo Draco en voz baja.</p><p>-Eso lo decidiste tú el día de ayer. -respondió Harry.</p><p>Sin decir nada mas, Draco se dió la vuelta y salió del salón dando un portazo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Capitulo 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por lo general, los días lunes le daban pereza a todos los estudiantes, y Harry no era la excepción, que aunque le encantaba estar en Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas era un chico como cualquier otro; sin embargo, ese día se sentía de maravilla, se sentía contento y con ganas de iniciar el día; con el transcurso de las horas, su humor no cambio para nada, tanto así que aunque solo tenía una hora libre, decidió ayudar a Ron con su entrenamiento de Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces los vio, vio a Draco y a Blaise caminar hacia atrás de las gradas, los vio un tanto nerviosos y le dio inquietud por saber lo que harían en ese lugar; con Ron atrás de él, simplemente no pudo resistir la duda y se dirigió hacia las gradas; se quedó quieto, simplemente tieso al ver como Blaise se acercaba lentamente a Draco y acercaba su rostro al Slytherin quien en vez de retroceder o hacer algo para evitar el contacto, levantó el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>No podía ver bien el rostro de Blaise, ya que quien le daba la espalda era Draco, pero hubo un momento en que el beso fue intensificándose por lo que Draco ladeo la cabeza y volvió un poco el rostro; entonces lo vio... vio como Draco abría la boca mientras cerraba los ojos; lo vio poner las manos en los brazos de Blaise y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue observar.</p><p> </p><p>¿Segundos, minutos?... no lo supo con certeza, él solo veía como las manos de Blaise comenzaron a tocar a aquel chico que tantas veces le dijo que sólo él había tocado; esa boca que supuestamente sólo él había besado; un beso que sin darse cuenta lo había dejado sin aire.</p><p> </p><p>Luego vio a Draco separar bruscamente a Blaise mientras le decía algo, algo que no escuchó por estar un poco lejos; sin embargo no necesitaba escuchar nada, con lo que había visto había sido suficiente; fue entonces cuando el chico Slytherin de color lo vio, hecho que provocó que el chico rubio se volviera a verlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ya no vio, ya no escuchó... ni siquiera sintió nada cuando sus pies lo alejaron automáticamente de aquel lugar y lo llevaron de regreso al castillo ante la confusión y protestas de Ron; sentíase como en trance cuando llegó a su habitación, y como si fuera un zombi, se metió en su cama no sin antes correr el dosel y quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama mirando sus manos sin ver.</p><p> </p><p>Completamente desconcertado, Ron solo atinó a sentarse en su cama, de alguna manera intuía que algo había pasado con Harry, pero tambien intuía que era mejor no molestarlo, así que solo permaneció sentado en su cama sin decir una sola palabra.</p><p>Harry permanecía dentro de su cama como si ésta se tratara de una especie de capullo; su mente no pensaba, estaba en blanco; en medio de su shock comenzó a percibir ciertas sensaciones que pugnaban por salir a flote; inconscientemente comenzó a reprimirlas, como cuando se tragó los sentimientos y ganas de llorar ante la señora Weasley el día en que mataron a Cédric; comenzó a respirar tranquila y profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir otro sentimiento, sentimiento que Ron probó al intentar hablar con él.</p><p> </p><p>-Harry... amigo, ¿estás...?</p><p> </p><p>-¿¡Qué demonios quieres, Ron?! -exclamó Harry abriendo de golpe el dosel de su cama dejando al pelirrojo con la boca abierta.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo... solo quería saber si estás bien.</p><p> </p><p>-¿¡Que no me ves?!... ¿¡acaso tengo que estar bailando para que todo el mundo vea que estoy bien?! -estalló Harry bajando de su cama de un tirón y saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a caminar con paso veloz sin saber exactamente donde iba; en realidad no tenía un rumbo determinado en mente, de lo que si se daba cuenta, era de que el sentimiento de pérdida que arrastró toda su vida y que hacía mucho tiempo ya no tenía, estaba volviendo con una fuerza increíble; sus pasos cada vez fueron haciéndose mas rápidos hasta convertirse en una carrera, como si quisiera huir de los sentimientos que amenazaban con salir.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el sauce boxeador, en donde finalmente detuvo su carrera; fue ahí que decidió que no permitiría que nadie más le quitara nada, ni su tranquilidad, ni su vida común y corriente, la vida simple que tanto anheló... mucho menos Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>-Que juegue su juego... -dijo en voz alta con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo- no me interesa.</p><p>Cuando pasó lo del salón de pociones y vio a Draco salir dando un portazo, tomó un caldero para seguir con su castigo, pero después de unos segundos lo arrojó contra los otros provocando una pequeña avalancha de calderos mientras murmuraba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.</p><p> </p><p>-Estúpido Slytherin... lastimaste mi orgullo... si... eso ha sido... mi tonto orgullo de Griffindor...</p><p>Cuando Draco salió del salón, intentó parecer normal; sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por lo que comenzó a respirar profundamente intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta; ese cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía le ahogaban el corazón y lastimaban su pecho; inclinaba un poco la cabeza cuando alguien pasaba a su lado; tragó en seco varias veces mientras parpadeaba intentando contener el torrente de sentimientos que amenazaban por desbordar.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía a dónde ir, solo quería ocultarse, solo quería estar solo; así que caminó y caminó hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a un solitario pasillo; ya ahí se recargó en un barandal de piedra y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados; no supo cuanto permaneció ahí, oyendo a lo lejos alguna que otra conversación a medias, el sonido de pasos apresurados o simplemente silencio; finalmente llegó la hora de la cena a la cual no se presentó.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, en el comedor ya se encontraba Harry, quien después de limpiar los calderos se había dirigido a la biblioteca a estudiar; tambien estaban Hermione y Ron, quien después de ser blanco de la furia de Harry había preferido mantenerse un tanto alejado; pero entonces, para hacer platica con Neville y Seamus, quienes tambien estaban ahí, dijo muy animado:</p><p>-¡Oigan chicos!, ¿qué creen que vimos ayer Harry y yo atrás de las gradas?</p><p> </p><p>-Déjalo Ron... -dijo de repente Harry sin dejar de mirar su plato.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Eh?... ¿qué dices? -exclamó Ron extrañado.</p><p> </p><p>-Que olvides eso. -respondió Harry con rostro serio.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Que pasa contigo? -exclamó Ron un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de Harry.</p><p> </p><p>-Escucha... -dijo Harry bajando la voz ante las miradas curiosas de Hermione, Seamus y Neville- lo que ellos hagan con sus vidas es cosa que no nos interesa.</p><p> </p><p>-Precisamente por eso, Malfoy es un idiota del cual no tengo reparos en hablar.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero lo que vas a decir no es cualquier cosa... creo que si fueron a ese lugar es porque no querían ser vistos.</p><p> </p><p>-Pues la culpa la tienen ellos por no elegir un mejor lugar para cogerse.</p><p> </p><p>Harry solo se volteó a mirarlo y dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Haz lo que quieras. -y sin decir más se levantó dejando a Ron algo contrariado, ya sin ganas de mofarse de Malfoy ni de Zabinni, ni de nadie.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Hermione en cuanto Harry se fue.</p><p> </p><p>-Ni idea... -respondió Ron- pero esta de un maldito humor desde ayer, que da miedo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Porqué?</p><p> </p><p>-No lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>En otro lugar del castillo, Draco regresaba a su habitación con un tremendo dolor de cabeza; tomó una poción para dormir y se acostó; al cabo de quince minutos, entró Blaise, quien al ver las cortinas corridas, titubeante susurró:</p><p> </p><p>-Draco... Draco ¿estás despierto? -pero al no obtener respuesta, con cuidado se acercó a abrió una cortina; entonces vio a Draco profundamente dormido; así que corrió un poco el dosel aprovechando que no había nadie en la habitación aparte de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Draco dormía boca arriba, con el largo y brillante cabello rubio desparramado en la almohada, el rostro de lado y los labios ligeramente abiertos; Blaise tomó un suave mechón entre los dedos y llevándoselo a los labios, lo besó suavemente mientras una lágrima cristalina corría por su mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>-Draco... -murmuró mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla del durmiente- ¿porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti?... si tú me amaras yo... yo... ¡oh, yo te querría tanto, Draco!... no... ya te quiero... -en eso, varios pasos en el pasillo lo hicieron levantarse rápidamente y correr el dosel.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó cargándose un humor de perros, llegó tarde a desayunar y para colmo de males, una pequeña niña Slytherin de primero, volcó su vaso de jugo de calabaza junto a él manchándole una manga; eso bastó para encender la mecha que estaba a punto de estallar.</p><p>-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, niña estúpida?!</p><p> </p><p>-¡Perdón! -exclamó la niña con expresión de espanto.</p><p> </p><p>-¿¡Crees que con eso se arregla todo?!... ¡límpialo, no te quedes ahí, viendo como tarada!</p><p> </p><p>-¡Yo... si, si!... -exclamó la pobre niña sacando su varita.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Y mucho cuidado con arruinar mi túnica!</p><p> </p><p>Todo el mundo veía la escena con expresión de reproche unos y conmiseración otros, pero nadie se levantaba a hacer nada; hasta que cierta castaña no pudo más y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse con paso seguro hasta la mesa de Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>-Basta Malfoy, deja a la niña en paz.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y tú que te metes, Granger? -respondió Draco poniéndose de pie- ¿porque no mejor te vas a lavar trastes con los elfos domésticos?... esa ayuda si la apreciarían.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Pero que se ha creído ese idiota?! -exclamó indignado Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.</p><p>-Lárgate ya... -dijo Draco a Hermione- y deja que esta niña estúpida resuelva lo que hizo.</p><p> </p><p>-La estás asustando Malfoy, -respondió Hermione sin amedrentarse- por eso no puede limpiar tu túnica, además fue un accidente.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda, Hermione? -dijo Ron llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya, vaya... -dijo Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo sardónicamente- la comadreja al rescate.</p><p> </p><p>-Mejor cállate marica... -dijo Ron borrando la sonrisa de Draco.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>-Si no quieres que tu secretito se sepa... -continuó Ron haciendo caso omiso a Hermione- será mejor que...</p><p> </p><p>-Déjate de estupideces... -interrumpió Draco recobrando la compostura y hablando un poco más bajo- a mi no me amenazas... si lo que quieres es ir pregonando no se qué mentiras, anda... puedes hacerlo... en cambio yo diré que tienes conocimiento de ello porque tú jodiste conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Eres un...! -exclamó Ron intentando sacar su varita.</p><p> </p><p>-¡No, Ron! -dijo Hermione deteniéndole el brazo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Ahora eres la defensora oficial de los Slytherin... sangre sucia?</p><p> </p><p>-Basta Malfoy... -dijo de pronto Harry apareciendo atrás de sus amigos- no te pases.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Vaya!... -exclamó Draco arrastrando las palabras- ¿Tú tambien cara rajada?... ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿porque no hacemos una fiesta?... digo, ya tenemos a los payasos y a la prosti...</p><p> </p><p>¡plaff! Se escuchó de pronto provocando un silencio sepulcral en todo el comedor debido al tremendo bofetón que Harry le había propinado a Draco.</p><p> </p><p>-Te dije que te calmaras Malfoy... -dijo Harry sintiendo arder su mano- con ellos no te metas.</p><p> </p><p>Con la mejilla roja debido al golpe, Draco sonrió sin siquiera hacer el intento por sobarse.</p><p> </p><p>-San Potter... -dijo Draco enderezándose y acomodándose la túnica- tal parece que no has cambiado nada desde la guerra... sigues siendo el mismo imbécil corriente de siempre... ni siquiera el remedo de padre que tienes en el ex convicto de Sirius Black te ha servido de algo, -Al oír eso, Harry cerró los puños intentando contenerse- hazlo Potter... -susurró Draco entrecerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro desafiante- no te contengas... de nuevo dame la razón.</p><p> </p><p>-Tienes toda la razón, Malfoy... -dijo Harry al fin- hay personas que nunca, por más que traten... dejarán de ser la misma basura de siempre.</p><p> </p><p>En respuesta, Draco volvió a sonreír y dirigiéndose a la niña que miraba todo sin mover un dedo a un lado de él, dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Tú quítate, estorbo. -y sin más, les dio la espalda y se alejó de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Draco salió del comedor con todo el temple del que podía ser capaz en aquellas circunstancias, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de todos los que estaban en el comedor, salió corriendo tropezando justo con:</p><p> </p><p>-¡Draco! -exclamó Blaise al verlo más pálido de lo normal- ¿te sientes mal, quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?</p><p> </p><p>-No... estoy bien. -dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-¡Dije que estoy bien! -exclamó Draco emprendiendo su camino con paso veloz.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegó al refugio que representaba su habitación, en esos momentos vacía, Draco se recargó de espaldas en la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; luego caminó lentamente hasta su cama, manteniendo a duras penas la mente en blanco, resistiéndose a pensar... resistiéndose a sentir; entonces miró el libro que tenía en el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a su cama, y con gran pesar recordó algo; tomó el libro y lo abrió para sacar la carta que hacía días le había llegado y que inconscientemente se había esforzado por olvidar; con manos temblorosas rompió el sello de la familia Malfoy y sacó el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.</p><p> </p><p>"Querido Draco"</p><p>Tu padre y yo te tenemos excelentes noticias, ¿recuerdas la chica de la cual te enviamos la fotografía la vez pasada?... pues olvídala, tu padre ya consiguió la esposa perfecta para ti, su familia tampoco tiene tan buena reputación como la nuestra, pero lo que si tiene es su fortuna casi intacta y su abolengo procede de sangre pura; hemos decidido que la reputación nunca la recobraremos tal cual la teníamos antes, así que todo esfuerzo en ese aspecto sería inútil; por lo tanto, la mejor estrategia es buscar a alguna familia con poder, aunque no tenga buena fama, para unir nuestra fuerza y ser lo que solíamos ser en el pasado... una familia con influencias.</p><p> </p><p>La chica es linda, te envío su fotografía en el sobre, y como podrás darte cuenta, ya todo está solucionado, respecto a detalles de fechas y todo eso, no te preocupes, esperaremos un poco, cuando menos a que terminen el colegio, ya que no crean que no consideramos que son demasiado jóvenes para hacer esto; pero tampoco podemos esperar tanto, así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que muy pronto serás el marido perfecto que toda chica casadera desea.</p><p> </p><p>Te ama, mamá. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Capitulo 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco dejó la carta a un lado para abrir nuevamente el sobre y sacar la fotografía de una chica que le sonreía alegremente mientras le saludaba con una mano; sus piró con desaliento y la volvió a guardar; entonces la puerta se abrió despacio entrando Blaise por ella.</p><p>-¿Draco?... ¿estás bien? -preguntó suavemente al ver a Draco sentado en la cama, con la cabeza agachada en un actitud tan derrotada; pero ante el silencio de su compañero, decidió entrar sin esperar invitación, se sentó a su lado y vio la carta en la cama, la tomó y sin más la abrió; mientras la leía, Draco tomó el sobre con la fotografía y abrió el cajón de su mueble para guardarla; entonces vio algo que había guardado hacía poco y lo tomó encerrándolo en su puño- así que es esto... -dijo Blaise terminando de leer- vas a casarte... -pero ante el silencio de Draco, continuó hablando- yo... bueno, no sé qué decirte, imagino que debe ser muy duro, sin embargo creo que ya sabías que esto pasaría...</p><p>-Si... -dijo finalmente Draco- mirando fijamente la ventana abierta- ya lo sabía... nunca estuve de acuerdo pero lo aceptaba. -entonces miró su puño cerrado provocando curiosidad en Blaise, quien preguntó:</p><p>-¿Qué es eso?</p><p>-¿Esto?... -dijo Draco sonriendo débilmente- un sueño... -respondió mientras abría la mano mostrando un ridículo botón de carita feliz que le sonreía inocentemente.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el comedor, los comentarios de todos hacían que pareciera una colmena a punto de reventar; Harry y los demás se habían ido de ahí en cuanto Malfoy desapareció.</p><p>-¿Viste eso, Marietta? -preguntó Cho a su amiga dándole un codazo.</p><p>-Si... estúpido Slytherin, se lo merecía.</p><p>-No hablo de él, hablo de Harry.</p><p>-Si, se veía realmente enojado.</p><p>-¿Y eso no te da mala espina? -dijo Cho con mirada suspicaz.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-A que Harry ha estado raro desde ayer, si te fijaste, no vino a cenar... y hoy, ya tenía una carita desde antes que pasara eso con Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Y luego?</p><p>-¡Ay Marietta, a veces no me explico cómo es que eres mi amiga!</p><p>-Disculpa si yo no me la vivo suspirando por Potter como si no hubiera más hombres en el planeta. -respondió Marietta resentida.</p><p>-Buen, bueno, a lo que voy es que yo creo que Harry esta de mal humor porque se peleó con su zorra.</p><p>-mmm... si, puede ser... -respondió Marietta pensativa- ¿y qué piensas hacer?</p><p>-Planeo jugarme el todo por el todo.</p><p>-¿Y eso que significa? -preguntó Marietta tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza.</p><p>-Fácil... haré lo mismo que esta tipa... planeo entregarme a Harry.</p><p>-¿¡Qué?!... -exclamó Marietta arrojando el jugo hasta por la nariz al oír a su amiga- ¡pero!... ¡¿estás loca?!</p><p>-Para nada, -respondió Cho decidida- solo estoy jugando con las mismas armas que la fulana esa... en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?</p><p>-Si, pero... -dijo Marietta bajando la voz para que nadie más escuchara- ni siquiera lo hiciste con Cédric...</p><p>-Precisamente... ¿qué mejor persona puede ser el primero en mi vida que Harry Potter?</p><p>-Suena como si estuvieras vendiéndote al mejor postor.</p><p>-Sabes que no es así, Marietta... -dijo Cho con expresión de reproche- simplemente Harry me robó el corazón.</p><p>-Yo creo que más bien te robó el cerebro.</p><p>-Lo amo.</p><p>-Estás loca. -dijo finalmente Marietta.</p><p>Una situación completamente diferente se suscitaba en otro lugar del castillo, más específicamente en la casa de las serpientes.</p><p>-No quiero casarme... -dijo Draco mirando fijamente sin ver la ventana abierta.</p><p>-¿Y no puedes hablar con tus padres respecto a esto? -preguntó Blaise intentando ayudar de algún modo a Draco- tal vez si les...</p><p>-Tenías razón... -dijo Draco de pronto interrumpiendo a Blaise.</p><p>-¿Razón?... ¿en qué? -preguntó Blaise sin entender.</p><p>-Estoy enamorado... -respondió Draco al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras continuaba mirando hacia la ventana. -Blaise se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo y simplemente se quedó sin palabras; así que solo atinó a levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana en la que Draco tenía fijada la vista; recargó sus manos en el alféizar y dejó que la fresca brisa de la tarde le refrescara el rostro y de paso, las ideas.</p><p>-Tú... -dijo finalmente volviéndose para mirar a Draco- ¿enamorado?... ¿de quién?</p><p>-De quién... -repitió Draco con pesar- eso es lo de menos...</p><p>-Yo... yo no sé qué decir... -dijo Blaise finalmente.</p><p>-No tienes que decir nada...-exclamó Draco sintiendo su garganta ahogada.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Blaise intentando sacar a flote su lado de amigo- tal vez si hablas con tus padres y les explicas la situación, pues... no sé, tal vez quieran conocer a la chica y...</p><p>-Chica... -exclamó Draco sonriendo en lágrimas- no es una chica, Blaise...</p><p>-No entiendo...</p><p>-Estoy enamorado de un chico.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise solo atinó a mirarlo con la boca abierta, pasaron instantes que no supo a ciencia cierta si fueron segundos o minutos; entonces como pudo dio unos pasos hacia Draco diciendo:</p><p>-¿Estás diciendo que... amas a un hombre?... ¿es eso, Draco?...</p><p>-Si, Blaise... es eso... -respondió Draco oprimiendo el botón contra su pecho sin darse cuenta- estoy enamorado de un hombre.</p><p>-Entonces... ¿entonces por qué...? </p><p>-No quiero hablar... no tiene ningún caso... -dijo de repente Draco subiéndose a la cama y corriendo el dosel; ya adentro, aplicó un hechizo silenciador y se acostó, abrazó la almohada y sin poder contenerse más, rompió a llorar convulsivamente mientras pasaba su mano por la doliente mejilla.</p><p>Blaise se quedó mirando la cama como tonto, luego, con pasos automáticos se dirigió al baño, ya dentro, insonorizó la habitación, entonces se miró al espejo por unos segundos para después estrellar su puño en el cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos al tiempo que comenzaba a gritar mientras el llanto bañaba su rostro.</p><p>-¡Soy un imbécil!... ¡soy un imbécil!... ¡un maldito imbécil!... ¿¡cómo no me dí cuenta?!... ¿¡cómo pude ser tan ciego?!... ¡y yo todavía alejándome de él para no incomodarlo!... ¡por Salazar!... -gimió desconsolado mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara manchándola de sangre- Oh Draco... ¿porqué me hiciste esto?... de haber sabido... yo... yo... </p><p>Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen rato en sus respectivos refugios, hasta que finalmente Draco se quedó dormido y Blaise salía de su trance sintiéndose aun como entre sueños; como autómata se levantó y fue a sentarse a su cama, en donde se quedó de nueva cuenta como perdido; en esas estaba cuando llegó Pansy abriendo la puerta sin tocar como era su costumbre.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín, Blaise!... ¿¡que sucedió?!... -exclamó espantada al verle la mano chorreando sangre; sin embargo él no contestó, por lo que ella fue presurosa al baño por una toalla encontrándose con un desbarajuste total- ¡¿pero qué rayos pasó aquí?!... demonios... -dijo tomando una toalla y saliendo de ahí- ¿qué pasó?... -volvió a preguntar preocupada mientras envolvía la mano de Blaise.</p><p>-Pasa... -respondió Blaise con voz cansada- que soy un idiota...</p><p>-Si tienes la mano así porque rompiste el espejo tú mismo, entonces te doy la razón.</p><p>-Pansy... -dijo Blaise mirando a su amiga.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Sabes que Draco va a casarse?</p><p>-Bueno... respondió Pansy alzando los hombros- siempre lo hemos sabido ¿no?, desde que me acuerdo, su padre no deja de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que su hijo no se casará con cualquier mujercita caza fortunas.</p><p>-Pues ya tienen a la "esposa perfecta"... -dijo Blaise sonriendo amargamente.</p><p>-¡Oh!... bueno... -exclamó Pansy dudosa- ¿y por eso rompiste el espejo?</p><p>-Yo... él... no quiere, bueno yo...</p><p>-Blaise no te estoy entendiendo nada. -dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos, hecho que obligó a Blaise a calmarse.</p><p>-No quiero que se case. -dijo por fin inclinando la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Porque?</p><p>-Porque estoy enamorado de él.</p><p>Si Pansy no hubiera estado sentada en la cama, se hubiera ido directo al suelo, sin embargo supo recuperar la compostura y dijo:</p><p>-Por Merlín, Blaise... ¿a ti te van... los chicos?... es decir, no es que me escandalice, para nada... pero me tomas por sorpresa, ¿que eran todas esas chicas con las que has salido?</p><p>-Si te fijas, no han sido muchas... además, siempre hice el intento porque me gustaran y así poder... olvidar a Draco.</p><p>-Oh Blaise... -exclamó Pansy poniendo una mano en el hombro de Blaise en señal de apoyo- cuanto lo siento... ¿Draco ya lo sabe?</p><p>-Si... se lo dije el otro día.</p><p>-¿Y cómo lo tomó?</p><p>-Bien... creo.</p><p>-¿Así que por eso fue todo esto? -preguntó Pansy refiriéndose al espejo roto y la mano lastimada.</p><p>-No es solo eso... Draco no quiere casarse...</p><p>-Ah bueno, a él siempre le ha gustado su libertad, yo creo....</p><p>-Porque está enamorado de otro hombre. -interrumpió Blaise dejando a Pansy con la frase a medias y la boca abierta.</p><p>Esta vez, Pansy tardó un poco más en reaccionar, miró a Blaise y luego miró la cama de Draco, luego, después de un par de minutos, preguntó:</p><p>-¿Esta ahí?</p><p>-Si, pero no le digas que te dije... además creo que está dormido.</p><p>-No te preocupes... no diré nada, ni de él ni de ti.</p><p>-Gracias...</p><p>-Por cierto ¿qué fue lo de allá abajo?</p><p>-¿Que pasó?, no vi nada.</p><p>-Potter abofeteó a Draco. -respondió Pansy mientras le oprimía la mano herida a Blaise.</p><p>-¿Cómo?... ¿hablas en serio?</p><p>-Si, por eso vine a ver qué pasó, pero lo que me encontré sobrepasó mis expectativas... ¿y qué piensas hacer, Blaise?</p><p>-No le sé... sé que no hay motivo, pero me siento traicionado... él siempre dijo que solo le iban las chicas... ¿cómo me sale ahora con esto?</p><p>-Tranquilo, tienes razón en sentirte mal, pero date tiempo en asimilarlo, mejor vamos a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey te cure esa mano, falta poco para la clase de transformaciones y no debemos llegar tarde.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Pero nada, vamos ya. -dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie y llevándose con ella a Blaise, dejando a Draco solo en su habitación.</p><p>A diez minutos de comenzada la clase de transformaciones, Draco llegó corriendo al salón con la corbata desajustada y el cabello suelto; en cuanto entró, la profesora le dijo en tono de regaño:</p><p>-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?</p><p>-Lo siento profesora. -dijo Draco tratando de alisar su cabello con una mano y acomodándose la túnica con la otra.</p><p>-Tome asiento y son veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. -respondió la profesora McGonagall; a lo que sin decir una sola palabra, Draco obedeció sorprendiéndola por su nula reacción; durante toda la clase lo estuvo observando, le preguntó varias cosas provocando más puntos menos para Slytherin; McGonagall sabía que su materia le costaba trabajo a Draco, sin embargo esta vez lo notaba muy distraído, como ausente; así que al finalizar la clase, decidió hablar con alguien al respecto.</p><p>-Me preocupa Severus... a pesar de todo, el chico me interesa, todos mis alumnos me interesan... y últimamente lo veo algo extraño, tal vez deberías hablar con él.</p><p>-Gracias profesora, -respondió Severus detestando que alguien más le dijera como tratar a su ahijado, era cierto que había notado una baja en sus calificaciones, pero no se había percatado del estado de ánimo de Draco, y el que alguien más se lo dijera no le gustaba nada; aún así decidió hablar él por lo que lo llamó a su despacho.</p><p>-¿Que pasa padrino? -preguntó Draco extrañado ya que hacía tiempo que Snape no lo llamaba a su oficina.</p><p>-Siéntate Draco quisiera hablar contigo.</p><p>-¿De qué? '</p><p>-La profesora McGonagall me comentó que te ha visto extraño estos días, ¿qué sucede?</p><p>-Sucede que esa vieja es una entrometida. -exclamó Draco molesto.</p><p>-Sucede que estoy de acuerdo contigo, -respondió Snape- pero debemos aceptar que si vino a decirme que estaba preocupada por ti, es porque algo vio, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>-¿Ella preocupada por mí? -exclamó Draco con sonrisa irónica.</p><p>-No me cambies el tema, Draco, -dijo Snape alzando una ceja- eso tambien me preocupa... recuerda que puedes hablarme de lo que sea... lo sabes ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si, lo sé... -respondió Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Papá ya decidió con quien debo casarme. -dijo Draco con desaliento.</p><p>-Ah... es eso. -respondió Severus- y supongo que no quieres.</p><p>-No, no quiero... yo sé que esto estaba planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo pero... creo que ahora que ya veo el asunto más en serio... </p><p>-Entiendo, -dijo Severus recargando sus brazos en el escritorio.</p><p>-Tú... ¿no podrías hablar con él?</p><p>-En primera Draco... -dijo Snape poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el frente de su viejo escritorio y recargándose en el- recuerda que tu padre y yo no quedamos en los mejores términos después de la guerra, dudo mucho que quiera escuchar cualquier cosa que yo tenga que decir... y en segunda, conociendo lo terco que es Lucius, no cambiaría de opinión solo porque yo hablara con él.</p><p>-Si... es cierto... -exclamó Draco sonriendo levemente mientras miraba fijamente un punto perdido entre su padrino y la pared- en realidad no esperaba que lo hicieras y mucho menos que él te escuchara... solo sentí que debía decirlo.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Severus poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.</p><p>-Pero no te preocupes... -exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el contacto de su padrino- estaré bien, después de todo esto no es una sorpresa, yo ya sabía que tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano, ¿no?</p><p>Snape no respondió, conocía demasiado bien a su ahijado y sabía que cuando Draco se proponía no abrirse ante nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Salazar conseguiría sacarle más de media palabra y eso le preocupaba en verdad.</p><p>-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si padrino, lo sé, -respondió Draco sonriéndole tranquilizador- no te preocupes, estoy bien.</p><p>-Bueno... de acuerdo, -dijo Severus para nada convencido- pero no quiero que faltes a las comidas, te estás malpasando demasiado y eso no está bien.</p><p>-No lo haré, nos vemos padrino. -respondió Draco saliendo del despacho dejando tras de sí a un hombre muy preocupado.</p><p>Después de lo acontecido en el comedor, Harry había salido con sus amigos e iba en silencio mientras Ron iba hablando hasta por los codos de lo ocurrido.</p><p>-¡Hiciste muy bien, compañero!... ¡ese hurón se lo tenía bien merecido!</p><p>-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? -preguntó Hermione, que aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que Malfoy hubiese recibido su merecido, no aceptaba para nada la violencia, y más viendo el estado casi catatónico de Harry.</p><p>-Si. -respondió escuetamente Harry </p><p>-¿Seguro? -insistió Hermione.</p><p>-Seguro, -respondió Harry apresurando el paso- mejor démonos prisa, la clase de herbología ya va a empezar.</p><p>El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin novedad alguna más que el nuevo chisme de que Harry Potter había puesto en su lugar a Draco Malfoy; a la hora de la comida, el Slytherin no se presentó, decidió comer lo que Pansy le llevara; y así llegó la hora de la cena, a la cual tampoco quiso asistir para no sentir de nuevo la indiferencia de Harry.</p><p>Harry se levantó pronto de la mesa, realmente no tenía hambre ni ganas de estar ahí siendo de nuevo el blanco de muchas miradas; así que disculpándose con sus amigos, decidió irse a su sala común a adelantar algunos deberes que se la habían atrasado; pero al dar vuelta en un solitario pasillo, Marietta le dio alcance.</p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p>-¿mmm?... ¿si, Marietta? -exclamó Harry deteniéndose.</p><p>-La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>-¿La profesora McGonagall? -exclamó Harry arrugando el ceño con extrañeza- ¿ahora?</p><p>-Si. -respondió Marietta con seguridad.</p><p>-Bueno... pues gracias. -dijo Harry alzando los hombros y dirigiéndose al lado contrario de donde iba.</p><p>-Espera... no está en su oficina.</p><p>-Que raro... -dijo Harry- ¿y en donde esta?</p><p>-En el salón F de la tercera planta.</p><p>-Pero ese salón esta en desuso... -dijo Harry mas extrañado aun- ¿para qué rayos quiere verme ahí?</p><p>-Ay no lo sé Harry, yo solo doy el mensaje, -exclamó Marietta dándose la vuelta intentando que los nervios no la traicionaran- adiós.</p><p>Cuando Marietta se fue, Harry exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia, realmente deseaba volver a la sala común y olvidarse de todo, sin embargo dirigió sus pasos al salón en cuestión; cuando llegó ahí, tocó suavemente la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, insistió un poco mas fuerte; escuchó una voz que dijo "pase" y sin detenerse a pensar si era o no la voz de la profesora, abrió la puerta y entró; y lo que vio, lo dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Capitulo 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo que Harry vio al entrar al salón, lo dejó literalmente con la boca abierta; los viejos y polvosos pupitres ya no estaban, lo que había en el salón, era una pequeña mesa redonda con un florero con rosas en el centro y dos cervezas de mantequilla.</p><p>-¿Cho?... -preguntó desconcertado al ver a la asiática sentada en una de las dos sillas que estaban junto a la mesita.</p><p>-Hola Harry... -contestó ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él; llevaba puesto un vestido color malva de tirantes, el cual brillaba tenuemente debido a las velas que iluminaban el salón, ya que no había otro tipo de iluminación provocando una atmósfera de intimidad.</p><p>-¿Y la profesora? -preguntó confundido Harry, quien a pesar de haber vivido muchas cosas intensas en las últimas semanas, no dejaba de ser algo lento en algunas cosas.</p><p>-La profesora no esta haquí... -respondió Cho tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa- siéntate.</p><p>-¿Y esto?... -preguntó Harry alzando una ceja al ver que Cho le acercaba una de las cervezas de mantequilla.</p><p>-Es cerveza de....</p><p>-Sé lo que es, Cho... -interrumpió Harry intentando no parecer grosero, pero lo cierto era que últimamente su humor no estaba como para descifrar situaciones bizarras- a lo que me refiero es a... bueno, esto.</p><p>-Si... tienes razón... -respondió Cho nerviosa- solo... quería platicar contigo.</p><p>-¿Y para eso me llamaste aquí?... podemos platicar en la biblioteca, en el comedor, hasta en los pasillos. -respondió Harry comenzando a adivinar las intenciones de Cho.</p><p>-Si, lo sé... pero no tendríamos la suficiente privacidad.</p><p>-¿Privacidad para que?</p><p>-Harry, no estés tan a la defensiva... yo no tengo intención de hacerte nada malo.</p><p>-Si, lo siento... -respondió Harry después de un momento al notar que en verdad se estaba poniendo algo difícil- es que últimamente se me han juntado mucho los deberes y las clases se han dificultado... por eso he estado de mal humor.</p><p>-Me he dado cuenta... y mas con Malfoy complicándolo todo ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Malfoy?... -exclamó Harry mirándola alarmado- ¿que quieres decir?</p><p>-Si, armando alboroto por tonterías... pero me alegro que lo hayas puesto en su lugar.</p><p>-¡Ah!... eso... </p><p>-Si, ¿pues de que creías que estaba hablando? -preguntó Cho sonriente mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.</p><p>-De nada.</p><p>-Puedes beber tu cerveza, Harry... te juro que no le puse nada.</p><p>-Si, gracias. -respondió Harry tomando su cerveza; cerveza que miró detenidamente como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo mientras pensaba que tratándose de otra persona, una cerveza de mantequilla sería lo último que elegiría para una cita a fuerza de parecerle muy corriente para la ocasión. -si fuera otra persona... -siguió pensando mientras veía una gota de agua correr por la botella- elegiría champaña... y fresas tal vez...</p><p>-¿Harry?... ¡Harry!...</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-¿En que pensabas?... te quedaste muy pensativo.</p><p>-En cosas sin importancia, -respondió Harry llevándose la botella a los labios para darle un gran sorbo- ¿de que querías hablarme? -dijo cuando terminó de beber.</p><p>-Bueno... pues... -balbuceó Cho sintiendo de pronto muy intimidada por la situación, pero a ver los refulgentes y hermosos ojos verdes de Harry, recobró el valor que necesitaba- ¿recuerdas lo que sentías por mí antes de que yo me relacionara con Cédric?</p><p>-¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry desconcertado por lo directo de tema.</p><p>-Si, Harry... -dijo Cho acercando su silla a Harry- ¿recuerdas que yo...? bueno, ¿que yo te gustaba?</p><p>-eee... si, lo recuerdo.</p><p>-Sé que pasaron muchas cosas... entre ellas la muerte de Cédric... sé que lo intentamos después y yo lo arruiné todo en esa cita poniéndome a llorar como tonta, pero... Harry... lo que quiero decirte, es que yo... bueno... tú me gustas mucho, es más... creo que te quiero mas de lo que yo imaginé...y...y... -y Harry oía todo con expresión de quien ve a un marciano haciendo compras en el súper- y quisiera que... tú y yo intentáramos algo juntos. -dijo finalmente Cho sintiendo que se quitaba de encima un gran peso. Harry no contestó, solo se quedó mirándola por un buen rato haciendo que Cho se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo, por lo que ella insistió- Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?</p><p>-Si, claro que te escuché... sólo que me desconcertaste... la verdad nunca esperé oír eso.</p><p>-¿Porque no, Harry?... desde hace tiempo eh intentado llamar tu atención, pero... parece que ni te das cuenta.</p><p>-¿En serio?... pues... lo siento, en verdad no me había dado cuenta.</p><p>-Pero ahora ya lo sabes...</p><p>-Bueno, si...</p><p>-¿Y que piensas?</p><p>-Pues... no creo que esperes una respuesta ahora, ¿o si?... digo, esto es muy repentino, en todo caso ahora no estoy para...</p><p>-Harry... -interrumpió Cho poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él percibiendo hacia donde iba Harry con su respuesta- sé que esto es algo repentino, pero no nuevo... ¿tan desagradable te parezco?</p><p>-No, claro que no... -respondió Harry mirando a Cho a escasos centímetros de su rostro- es solo que...</p><p>-¿Porque no te olvidas de tantas complicaciones inútiles y te das una oportunidad conmigo? -dijo Cho sentándose en las piernas de Harry al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por su cuello- te aseguró que pueden resultar cosas geniales de todo esto. -murmuró Cho acercando sus labios hacia Harry.</p><p>Sin embargo, a punto de tocar sus labios, Harry se puso de pie sujetando a Cho para que ésta no cayera.</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¿te molesté?... ¿hice algo malo?</p><p>-"¿Te molesté?" -pensó Harry mirándola sin decir nada- si fuera otra persona no preguntaría "¿te molesté?"... más bien diría "¿que diablos te pasa, Potter?"...</p><p>-Harry... -insistió Cho preocupada de haber metido la pata.</p><p>-No, no me molestaste, como crees... -dijo al fin Harry obligándose a pensar en otra cosa- es solo que... bueno... creo que será mejor que me vaya...</p><p>-Pero... </p><p>Y sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuesta de Cho, Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, entonces sintió algo dentro del bolsillo de la túnica que lo hizo detenerse y mirar lo que se le enredó entre los dedos.</p><p>-Me lleva... -murmuró entre dientes al ver que lo que tenía en la mano, era una cinta de seda negra; una de las cintas que siempre curiosamente perdía Draco; entonces se volvió motivado por un sentimiento que ni él pudo descifrar- Cho...</p><p>-¿Si? </p><p>-Siento ser tan... cabezota.</p><p>-¿A que te refieres? -dijo Cho acercándose a él.</p><p>-A que bueno... tú preparado todo esto y yo sin apreciarlo</p><p>-No te preocupes Harry, -respondió Cho acercándose a él y pasando sus brazos por su cuello- sólo olvida todo lo que te preocupa.</p><p>Harry soltó la cinta negra dejando que cayera al suelo, para después pisarla al ser llevado por Cho hacia un extremo del salón en donde había una cama que Harry no había visto.</p><p>-Cho... -dijo Harry percatándose en donde estaban dejándose caer.</p><p>-Shhhh.... no digas nada... solo siénteme... solo no pienses...</p><p>"No pienses" había dicho la chica que tenía entre los brazos, y eso se dispuso a hacer Harry colocándose encima de ella, para luego besar sus labios.</p><p>-mmm..... -gimió Cho al sentir la cálida lengua de Harry invadir su boca, entonces lo abrazó y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en la negra cabellera- ¡oh si! -murmuró cuando la boca de Harry pasó a su cuello.</p><p>El aroma que invadía la nariz de Harry era intenso, no era desagradable claro, pero era un tanto dulzón y seco para su gusto; él hubiese preferido que ese aroma fuera mas fresco, mas amaderado, más suave, mas...</p><p>-¡Maldita sea! -murmuró Harry besando con mas fuerza a Cho, quien preguntó preocupada:</p><p>-¿Pasa algo, Harry?</p><p>-Nada... no pasa nada... -respondió Harry bajándole un tirante para luego besar el hombro desnudo; acción que animó a Cho a abrir las piernas para acomodarlo mejor.</p><p>Harry bajó la mano y la metió bajo el vestido, llegó hasta la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla sin que sus labios dieran tregua al hombro de la Ravenclaw, quien comenzó a quitarle la corbata a Harry, haciendo que éste se levantara y se la quitara él mismo.</p><p>Aun teniendo a Harry encima de ella, Cho se sentó y jalando su vestido, comenzó a quitárselo por arriba siendo ayudada por Harry, quien al ver sus pecho desnudos, se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos provocando que ella arqueara la espalda al sentir sus dientes en un pezón.</p><p>-¡Oh Harry!... -murmuró Cho jalándole el rostro para volver a besarlo; hecho que Harry aprovechó para enredar sus dedos en... ¿en donde?...</p><p>De reojo, Harry miró hacia un lado de la cabeza de Cho... ¿por que demonios la Ravenclaw tenía el cabello tan corto?... ¿que no sabía que a él le gustaba el cabello largo?... </p><p>-Que idiota... -pensó rodando los ojos, ¿cómo podría ella saber eso?, la única persona que sabía eso era...</p><p>-¡Ay! -exclamó Cho al sentir el repentino jalón de cabello.</p><p>-Perdón... -dijo Harry sinceramente- no quise lastimarte...</p><p>-No importa... -respondió ella besándole el cuello- sigue, sigue...</p><p>Harry pasó su lengua por el cuello de Cho haciéndola estremecer; mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa ayudado por Cho, quien al verlo desnudo de la parte de arriba, lo abrazó pasando sus manos por toda la espalda; Harry la tomó por los hombros y la hizo volverse para besarle el cuello, lo cual arrancó suspiros a la Ravenclaw, luego comenzó a besarle la suave espalda deteniéndose de pronto a la mitad.</p><p>-Tu espalda... -pensó Harry en voz alta- no es tan blanca...</p><p>-¿Cómo?... -preguntó Cho con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-mmm..... ¿dijiste... dijiste algo, Harry?</p><p>-¿Yo?... no, nada... -respondió Harry algo confundido.</p><p>-Entonces... -dijo Cho dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo- sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo...</p><p>Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que Cho continuara con lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo; sintió como ella desabrochaba su pantalón para hacerlo después recostarse en la cama.</p><p>-Eres tan guapo, Harry... -murmuró Cho colando una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Harry.</p><p>-Espera... -exclamó él levantándose al momento.</p><p>-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Cho.</p><p>-Yo... no... lo siento... -dijo finalmente Harry haciéndola suavemente a un lado y poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Que pasa, Harry? -preguntó Cho preocupada- ¿no te gusta así?... ¿quieres que intentemos otra cosa?</p><p>-No... es solo que... -balbuceó Harry buscando su camisa en el suelo- tengo que irme.</p><p>-¿Irte?... -repitió Cho estupefacta- ¿ahora?</p><p>-Si, ahora. -respondió Harry vistiéndose y cerrándose el pantalón.</p><p>-¡Pero Harry!... -exclamó Cho sentándose alarmada en la cama- ¿¡que pasó?!... ¡todo iba bien!</p><p>-Perdóname Cho, nunca debí acceder a esto... -dijo Harry recogiendo su túnica y dirigiéndose a la puerta.</p><p>-¡Pero Harry!... -respondió Cho tomando su vestido del suelo y cubriéndose con el el pecho desnudo- ¡espera!... ¡tenemos que hablar!</p><p>-No hay nada de que hablar, Cho... -dijo Harry sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo por haberle creado expectativas a la chica que se le ofrecía medio desnuda- lamento todo esto, lamento si te lastimo... pero si seguimos con esto... terminaré causándote mas daño y...</p><p>-¡No me importa! -exclamó Cho caminando hasta él y poniéndole una mano en su hombro- ¡no me importa Harry!... ¡quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero estar contigo y...!</p><p>-Eso no va a pasar... -interrumpió Harry dando un paso atrás- perdóname si te di a entender otra cosa, esto no debió llegar hasta...</p><p>-¡No Harry!... -dijo Cho abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡tú no entiendes!... ¡yo te amo!...</p><p>-Cho... -respondió Harry sintiéndose muy incómodo y tomándola suavemente de los hombros para separarla de si- no es para tanto, no puedes quererme si ni siquiera me conoces...</p><p>-¿¡Y tu que sabes?!... -respondió Cho abrazándolo con fuerza negándose a ser separada- ¿¡cómo determinas si te puedo amar o no?!</p><p>-Cho...</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¡no te vayas!... -exclamó Cho llorando- ¡Déjame intentarlo!... ¡ya veras que puedo hacerte feliz, pero dame una oportunidad! -Ya sin saber que decir, Harry la separó suave pero con firmeza mientras ella continuaba llorando- ¡si estas enamorado, yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla!</p><p>-¿Cómo?... -exclamó Harry sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho.</p><p>-Si, Harry... si sientes que la amas demasiado, yo puedo hacer que la olvides...</p><p>-Yo no amo a nadie... -respondió Harry sintiéndose algo enfadado de repente.</p><p>-Entonces... ¿porque me rechazas?</p><p>-Cho...</p><p>-¿La amas, Harry?</p><p>-Te dije que no. -respondió Harry con firmeza.</p><p>-Entonces déjame quererte... déjame amarte...</p><p>-Lo lamento, de verdad...</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-Lo siento... -dijo separándola- no era mi intención lastimarte... pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte... </p><p>-Harry... -sollozó ella ya sin hacer esfuerzos por abrazarlo- por favor...</p><p>-Perdóname. -dijo finalmente Harry dando un paso atrás para después darse la vuelta y salir del salón.</p><p>-Harry... -murmuró Cho entre sollozos dejándose caer al suelo- ¡Harry!... ¿porque?... ¿porque no quieres?...</p><p>Entonces la puerta se abrió suavemente asomándose una chica por ella.</p><p>-¡Cho! -exclamó Marietta al ver a su amiga llorando en el suelo desconsoladamente y corriendo hacia ella- ¿que pasó?... cuidaba que nadie viniera como quedamos pero... Harry salió muy rápido... ¿que pasó? -Sin decir nada, Cho se abrazó a su amiga mientras ésta solo atinaba a abrazarla.</p><p>Entonces, de repente, Cho murmuró entre dientes:</p><p>-¡Malditos!</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Me las van a pagar... todas juntas... ambos...</p><p>-¿De que hablas, Cho?</p><p>-De Harry y de su puta... me las van a pagar...</p><p>-¡Cho! -exclamó Marietta viéndola a los ojos- ¿de que hablas?</p><p>-¡Me rechazó!... -contestó Cho con el rostro bañado en lágrimas- ¡me humilló!</p><p>-¡¿Que te dijo?! -preguntó Marietta indignada.</p><p>-Me... me dijo... que esto no podía ser... que era un error y que... que lamentaba haberme hecho creer lo contrario... -respondió Cho entre hipidos.</p><p>-Ah... -exclamó Marietta desconcertada pensando que Harry había dicho otro tipo de cosas- bueno Cho... creo que al menos fue sincero...</p><p>-¿Que dices, Marietta? </p><p>-Bueno... es que yo pensé que te había dicho cosas feas o algo así.</p><p>-Lo que dijo fue suficiente para destrozarme el corazón... -dijo Cho levantándose y sentándose en la cama- me siento tan mal... tan estúpida y humillada.</p><p>-Vamos amiga... al menos lo intentaste... él no sabe de lo que se pierde, es un tonto.</p><p>-No... es un hombre maravilloso... -contestó Cho acariciándose los brazos fríos- cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos... su piel sobre mi piel... me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo... </p><p>-Ay Cho...</p><p>-Pero parece... que él no sentía nada...</p><p>-Amiga...</p><p>-Lo quiero tanto... -murmuró Cho mirando fijamente la llama de las velas que estaban en la mesa- es una lástima... que me las tenga que pagar...</p><p>Mientras tanto, un muy malhumorado Harry Potter llegaba a la sala común de Griffindor.</p><p>-Hola Harry, -saludó Ron desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado con un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.</p><p>-No molestes. -respondió Harry sin siquiera mirarlo sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a otros tres chicos que estaban aun ahí.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo Hermione enderezandose en el sofá.</p><p>-Terminamos, ¿de acuerdo?... -dijo Harry deteniendose a media escalera- la... chica esa y yo... -dijo Harry conteniendose de decir una mala palabra- terminamos... así que no quiero que me pregunten nada, ¿esta bien?</p><p>-De acuerdo. -respondió Ron alzando las cejas.</p><p>-Bien. -dijo Harry subiendo el trecho que le faltaba.</p><p>-Ya lo sospechaba. -dijo Hermione en cuanto Harry desapareció.</p><p>-Si, ha estado de un humor, peor que el de un colacuerno al que le quitan el huevo.</p><p>-¿Que habrá pasado? -dijo Hermione pensativa.</p><p>-Ni idea... pero como aprecio mi vida, no le preguntaré nada.</p><p>-Que mal que las cosas hayan terminado, -dijo Hermione- tan contento que estaba.</p><p>-Bueno, tal vez solo sea una simple pelea, ¿no crees?</p><p>-No lo creo... Harry se veía muy... no se, como enfadado... ¿ella le habra hecho algo?</p><p>-Pues fijate que no me sorprenderia... a fin de cuentas, era una Slytherin.</p><p>-No sé Ron, no me gustaria catalogarla de malvada solo porque es Slytherin.</p><p>-¿Me dirás que su casa te inspira confianza? -dijo Ron mirandola con una ceja levantada.</p><p>-Pues no, pero... ay no sé, lo que si sé es que hay que apoyar a Harry como amigos que somos.</p><p>-¿Y como?</p><p>-mmm... por ahora dándole el tiempo que necesita a solas... es importante que viva su duelo.</p><p>-¿Duelo?... -dijo Ron extrañado- ¿pues quien se murió?</p><p>-Ashh Ron... -exclamó Hermione rodando los ojos- asi se le llama a la situacion de perdida que vive una persona cuando pierde a alguien que no necesariamente murió.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ya.</p><p>-Despues ya veremos la forma de ayudarlo.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>Lejos de ahi, pero en el mismo castillo; alguien más tambien se mantenía despierto.</p><p>-¿Vas a permanecer toda la noche despierto viendo el fuego? -dijo Pansy a Blaise, quien observaba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea desde el sofá- ya todos se fueron a dormir.</p><p>-¿Porque tu no haces lo mismo? -respondió Blaise sin dejar de mirar el fuego que crepitaba enla chimenea.</p><p>-Porque no pienso dejar solo a uno de mis mejores amigos quedarse ciego de tanto ver el fuego... nos quedaremos ciegos los dos. -concluyó Pansy sentandose junto a él.</p><p>-Eres una tonta... -dijo Blaise sonriendo sin ganas al ver a su amiga sentarse a su lado- déjame solo.</p><p>-Nada ganas poniendote asi, Blaise... -respondió Pansy mirndo el fuego tambien- solo te lastimas a ti mismo.</p><p>-¿Sabes como me sentiria mejor?</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Lastimando a alguien más... -dijo Blaise con rostro inexpresivo- al tipo que me lo robó... o a él mismo, por ejemplo...</p><p>-Blaise... -exclamó Pansy volteandose a mirarlo- no querrás decir...</p><p>-Me siento engañado, Pansy... me siento un completo idiota...</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Siento que él y el tipo con el que se revolcó... -interrumpio Blaise- se burlaron de mi.</p><p>-Yo no creo...</p><p>-No me importa lo que pasó o no pasó en realidad... -dijo Blaise mirandola directamente- pero esos dos... me la deben.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Capitulo 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Draco se levantaba con el ánimo por los suelos, si fue a desayunar fue porque Snape se lo había encontrado en un pasillo y lo había amenazado con meterle la comida en salva sea la parte si no iba por su propia voluntad al comedor; así que se encontraba picando sin ganas su cereal cuando vio a Harry llegar acompañado de sus inseparables amigos y sintió un nudo en el estómago; por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron provocando en Draco un intenso rubor, pero así como se miraron, Harry desvió la mirada y continuó platicando con Ron como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Draco volvió a mirar su plato intentando ocultar lo que le había dolido ese acto; la indiferencia de Harry le dolía más que la bofetada que le diera el día anterior; entonces volvió a mirarlo, lo notó un poco ojeroso pero supuso que era por sus estudios atrasados; lo vio inclinarse un poco para oír mejor lo que le decía Hermione, y recordó cuando hacía lo mismo con él, cuando ambos aprovechaban cualquier pretexto para acercarse; entonces, dejando caer su cuchara con fuerza en el plato salpicando todo, tomó una decisión.</p><p>-Dejo de ser un Malfoy... sino logro que seas mío una última vez. -y sin más, se levantó del comedor pasando entre Pansy y Blaise que llegaban en ese momento.</p><p>Cuando Blaise lo vio pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, sintió una oleada de sentimientos encontrados.</p><p>-Ya ni siquiera me mira, Pansy...</p><p>-Ya Blaise... -dijo Pansy intentando animarlo- la autocompasión no te va.</p><p>-¡Es que no es justo, Pansy!... ¡me lo robaron!</p><p>-Mejor desayunemos... -dijo Pansy exhalando un suspiro- tengo mucha hambre.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco se dirigía con paso veloz a la biblioteca, en donde al llegar, buscó por un buen rato algunos libros de pociones; los pidió prestados a la señora Pince para poder usarlos fuera de ahí; ya en su habitación, les cambió las pastas por unas de Historia de la Magia y los guardó en su mochila.</p><p>La siguiente clase la compartía justamente con Griffindor, clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns a la cual apenas le dio tiempo de llegar.</p><p>Y tal y como hacía mucho tiempo, la clase del profesor Binns transcurrió monótona y somnífera, con una aburrida disertación del profesor a la cual, para variar, nadie prestaba atención a excepción de Hermione, y de cierto Slytherin que no paraba de escribir en un pergamino cosas que consultaba a cada momento en sus libros de Historia ante la curiosidad de Hermione, quien se preguntaba de cuando acá, y sobretodo Malfoy, ponía tanto empeño en una clase del profesor Binns.</p><p>Harry, a diferencia de los otros alumnos y a pesar de no estar haciendo más que bolitas en su pergamino con su mentón recargado en una mano, no tenía ni pizca de sueño como solía tener en clases pasadas con el mismo profesor; miraba de tanto en tanto hacia su izquierda, tres lugares hacia a delante, a un chico que escribía muy concentrado.</p><p>-¿Malfoy poniendo atención al profesor Binns? -pensó alzando una ceja- bueno, a mí que me importa... -pensó mientras alzaba los hombros y continuaba con su interesantísima labor de dibujar gusanos en su pergamino.</p><p>Cuando la clase terminó, para alivio de todos, Draco metió todos sus útiles a su mochila y salió de prisa del salón.</p><p>-Draco... -exclamó Pansy cuando el chico rubio pasó a su lado.</p><p>-Ahora no, Pansy. -respondió sin detenerse.</p><p>-¿Qué rayos le pasa?</p><p>-Ira a verse con su amante. -respondió Blaise atrás de ella.</p><p>-Ay ya, Blaise. -exclamó Pansy fastidiada.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco se había dirigido a su habitación, en donde sacó un pequeño baúl de debajo de su cama.</p><p>-Veamos... -dijo abriendo el pequeño pero bien equipado set de pociones- mmm... necesitaré huevos congelados de ashwinder... sí, tengo suficientes...</p><p>Después de un rato, en la que la cama se llenó de varios frasquitos con diferente contenido, Draco miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared anunciando la hora de la comida; así que vació su mochila para llenarla ahora con todos los ingredientes que tenia regados; metió tambien un pequeño caldero, un mechero, una balanza y sus pergaminos, haciendo que su mochila creciese en gran tamaño, la ocultó debajo de su cama y salió con dirección al comedor encontrándose en el camino a uno de los pocos compañeros que le hablaban.</p><p>-Hola Draco.</p><p>-Hola Theo.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Theodore Nott.</p><p>-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>-Es que últimamente te he notado un poco extraño.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?... -preguntó Draco con mucha curiosidad- ¿en qué aspecto?</p><p>-Pues... desde hace días ya no te veía tanto, y te notaba muy contento... ahora ya te apareces de nuevo, pero traes una cara que pareciera que alguien murió.</p><p>-Bueno... es que me la pasaba estudiando.</p><p>-¿Estudiando?... -exclamó Theo alzando una ceja- ¿y entonces porque los maestros te regañaban más por no llevar tus deberes?</p><p>-¿Esto es interrogatorio o qué? -dijo Draco algo molesto.</p><p>-Ya, no te enojes... no me cuentes si no quieres, solo digo estabas raro... y ahora no solo tú, sino tambien Blaise.</p><p>-¿Blaise?</p><p>-Sí, creo que recibió calabazas de quien le gustaba y ahora anda llorando por los rincones.</p><p>-Ah... -exclamó Draco un tanto incómodo- ¿y tú como sabes qué es eso?</p><p>-¿Y porque más podría ser? -Respondió Theo llegando ambos al comedor- se la pasa suspirando en todas partes... creo que pretende agotar el oxigeno del mundo entero.</p><p>Ya sin responder a eso, Draco se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer de prisa ante un divertido y asombrado Theo.</p><p>-Con calma, Draco... el pollo que te estás comiendo no va a salir volando, te lo puedo asegurar.</p><p>-Es que tengo un poco de prisa. -exclamó Draco.</p><p>-Puedo verlo... ¿jugo de calabaza? -añadió Theo tendiéndole un vaso lleno del fresco y dulce liquido al ver que Draco hacía gestos al atorársele un trozo de zanahoria.</p><p>-Si... gracias. -Respondió Draco con los ojos llorosos- bueno, me voy.</p><p>-¿Ya?... -exclamó Theo al verlo ponerse de pie- ¿no comerás postre?... hicieron pastel de chocolate, tu favorito.</p><p>-Dije que me voy... -respondió Draco guardando un trozo en una servilleta de papel- no que no comería postre.</p><p>-Tonto... -dijo Theo sonriendo al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza al verlo alejarse con prisa- y decías que era de mal gusto guardarse la comida.</p><p>Draco fue hasta su habitación, sacó su mochila y guardó su pastel en ella, luego se la echó al hombro y salió de ahí.</p><p>-Veamos... -murmuró Draco saliendo de su casa- ¿en donde la prepararé?... mmm creo que ya sé... rayos, no me gusta mucho ese lugar, pero nadie va ahí, así que creo que no hay más remedio. -concluyó dirigiendo sus pasos al segundo piso, al baño de mujeres.</p><p>Ya ahí, y asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, entro al baño suplicando a Merlín que Mirtle la llorona no se encontrara ahí en esos momentos; colocó un hechizo a la habitación y ya sintiéndose un poco más seguro, procedió a sacar las cosas que había guardado en su mochila.</p><p>Sacó su caldero, el cual llenó con agua del grifo, luego un mechero el cual encendió con un pequeño hechizo; y mientras el agua se calentaba, comenzó a ordenar sus ingredientes.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el castillo, las clases continuaban.</p><p>-¿Draco no vendrá a clase o qué? -exclamó Blaise al que Draco no llegaba a clase de pociones.</p><p>-Desde que nos lo topamos en el comedor, ya no lo volví a ver. -respondió Pansy.</p><p>Y era cierto, Draco estaba saltándose la clase de pociones.</p><p>-Mi padrino me armará un alboroto por haber faltado a clases... -pensaba Draco en el baño, donde sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, le daba vuelta al contenido de su pequeño caldero- pero bueno... ya me las arreglaré. -En eso estaba cuando un ruido en uno de los baños lo hizo respingar del susto- ¡pero qué rayos...!</p><p>-¡Wooow que sorpresa!... -exclamó Mirtle la llorona saliendo disparada de un retrete- ¿¡viniste a verme?! -dijo emocionada al verlo.</p><p>-¡Claro que no! -respondió Draco arrugando el ceño e intentando calmar su acelerado corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho- ¿Qué te hizo pensar semejante tontería?</p><p>-¡Oh!... ¡bueno!... -balbuceó Mirtle desconcertada- es que yo pensé que... como solías venir antes a contarme tus problemas... yo... yo pensé que lo recordabas...</p><p>Draco ya no contestó; lo que dijo Mirtle le trajo a la memoria recuerdos muy amargos; ¿cómo no recordarlos?... ¡por supuesto que se acordaba de cuando estando al borde de la desesperación había ido a llorar al baño al sentir que no podía con la pesada carga que Voldemort le había echado a cuestas!.</p><p>Recordó que la única persona con la que había podido desahogarse, había sido precisamente ese fantasma irritante y llorón, la única que de alguna extraña manera le había proporcionado cierto alivio en toda aquella monstruosa situación; así que exhalando un suspiro, dijo finalmente:</p><p>-Claro que lo recuerdo, Mirtle...</p><p>-¿Entonces si viniste a verme? -exclamó Mirtle esperanzada.</p><p>-No, para nada.</p><p>-¡Oh!... -exclamó Mirtle abriendo los ojos como platos para luego decir con voz chillona: -¡Pero claro!... ¿¡quién iba a acordarse de mi si estoy muerta?!... ¡sólo recuerdan a Mirtle la llorona cuando necesitan de quien burlarse!</p><p>-Ya bájale Mirtle, tampoco te me aloques, -dijo Draco sin moverse de su lugar- te consta que a pesar de todo, yo nunca vine a molestarte... porque nunca se me ocurrió. -pensó para si.</p><p>-mmm... bueno, si... en eso tienes razón, -respondió Mirtle entre hipidos- lo siento... estoy un poco sensible porque se acerca el aniversario de mi muerte y nadie parece recordarlo.</p><p>-Ya veo... -dijo Draco agregando unas semillas de color rojo a su caldero, lo que provocó una pequeña humareda del mismo color.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Mirtle curiosa "sentándose" en un lavabo. Draco la miró dudoso; su primera reacción fue decirle una mentira, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy triste; no desesperado como en aquella ocasión, pero si necesitado de un oído amigo- Sabes que yo guardaré el secreto, -dijo Mirtle como adivinando sus pensamientos- aquella vez tampoco dije nada.</p><p>-Sí, es cierto... -dijo Draco sonriendo débilmente- guardaste bien el secreto.</p><p>-¿Entonces me contarás que te pasa?... aunque hace mucho no te veo, puedo ver que te sientes triste... lo percibo, la tristeza en mi compañera eterna ¿sabes? -dijo Mirtle con tono dramático.</p><p>-¿Así que me noto triste? -dijo Draco mirándola.</p><p>-Si... tienes la misma expresión ensombrecida que tenías aquella vez... ¿de nuevo tienes problemas?</p><p>-Si... y uno muy grande... solo que esta vez solo me involucra a mí y a nadie más... por fortuna.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasó?</p><p>-Pasó... que me enamoré... -dijo Draco mirando fijamente su caldero, atento a cualquier cambio indeseado en el color.</p><p>-¿Te enamoraste?... ¡vaya!... eso ha de ser lindo, yo no pude enamorarme porque morí a los dieciséis años...</p><p>-Mirtle...</p><p>- Sí, perdón... es que mi historia es muy trágica, tú al menos estas vivo, -Draco ya no contestó, de pronto ya no estaba muy seguro de que Mirtle fuera una buena oyente- Lo siento... -dijo Mirtle flotando hasta el piso y sentándose al otro lado del caldero en la misma posición que él- ya no hablaré de mi.</p><p>-En realidad no importa...</p><p>-¡No, en serio!... ¡cuéntame!</p><p>Draco permaneció en silencio unos momentos, y luego, exhalando un profundo suspiro, dijo:</p><p>-Me enamoré como un completo idiota.</p><p>-¿De quién?</p><p>-Eso no importa... lo que importa es que esa persona... no me quiere.</p><p>-¿Y cómo es posible si eres... tan lindo?</p><p>-Gracias... pero eso no garantiza que me quieran... garantiza tal vez que solo quieran coger conmigo, pero nada más...</p><p>-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Mirtle escandalizada.</p><p>-Yo solo le gustaba... solo eso.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro?</p><p>-Sí, hace días que ni siquiera me mira.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... algo debió haber pasado.</p><p>-Sí, cometí un error y me disculpé... pero la situación se prestó a muy malos entendidos, así que mis disculpas no sirvieron de nada.</p><p>-Oh... oye ¿y qué haces aquí?... ¿estás haciendo un filtro de amor?</p><p>-No es propiamente un filtro de amor... es solo un... "incentivo" para que se acerque a mí de nuevo.</p><p>-Entonces si es un filtro de amor.</p><p>-No, no lo es... es solo para lograr que hagamos el amor una última vez.</p><p>-¡Ah! -exclamó Mirtle sintiéndose abochornada por no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de platicas- y mucho menos estando muerta... -pensó para sí con cierto sarcasmo- así que si entiendo bien ¿vas a despedirte?</p><p>-Sí, -respondió Draco- eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.</p><p>-¿Pero acaso eso no es más doloroso?</p><p>-¿Qué cosa?</p><p>-Que te haga el amor sabiendo que no te ama.</p><p>-Eso no importa... quiero sentir su piel una última vez... del dolor me encargo yo.</p><p>Mirtle ya no dijo nada, solo observó en silencio como el pálido chico trabajaba en la poción que hervía sin parar mientras él le agregaba algún ingrediente cada determinado tiempo a la vez que consultaba sus pergaminos.</p><p>Finalmente, después de varias horas en las que dio cuenta del pastel de chocolate y en las que Mirtle simplemente lo acompañó, Draco se arrancó un cabello diciendo:</p><p>-En cuanto arroje este último ingrediente junto con este otro, mi poción estará lista.</p><p>-Pues adelante. -Dijo Mirtle sonriendo.</p><p>-Si... -murmuró Draco dudoso.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Es que este ingrediente es... mmm... la verdad es que... me ha dado un poco de miedo.</p><p>-¿Pues qué ingrediente es? -preguntó Mirtle curiosa- o más bien... ¿que provoca?</p><p>-Por Merlín... -suspiró Draco con la mano encima del caldero sin decidirse a agregar el último ingrediente- ¿qué pasará si las cosas se me salen de control?</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-Pero bueno... si no lo agrego, no lograré que él se divierta como realmente desea hacerlo...</p><p>-¡¿Pero de que hablas?! -exclamó Mirtle exasperada.</p><p>-De nada, Mirtle... -dijo Draco dejando caer el ultimo ingrediente- controlaré la situación, te lo aseguro.</p><p>-No te entiendo nada... -dijo finalmente Mirtle- pero bueno, ¿cómo se la darás?</p><p>-Para eso tengo un plan muy sencillo pero muy efectivo, -dijo Draco removiendo la poción que se había tornado en un liquido plateado para después volverse cristalina como el agua- falta poco para la cena ¿verdad?</p><p>-Me parece que sí, no estoy segura.</p><p>-Tengo el tiempo justo para terminar con mi plan. -dijo Draco sacando un vaso de su mochila.</p><p>-¿Lo beberás tú? -preguntó Mirtle al ver el vaso.</p><p>-No, lo impregnaré con la poción y luego, cuando él lo utilice se mezclará con su bebida.</p><p>-¿Y como se lo harás llegar?</p><p>-Eso es lo más fácil, -dijo Draco llenando una cucharilla con la poción e impregnando el vaso con ella- muy bien... despertemos al león de Griffindor.</p><p>-¿Al león de Griffindor? -exclamó Mirtle confundida- ¿quién...?</p><p>-Listo... -interrumpió Draco vaciando el sobrante en el caldero- debo darme prisa.</p><p>-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Mirtle desilusionada al verlo comenzar a guardar sus cosas.</p><p>-Sí, quiero darme un buen baño... arreglar mi cabello... ¿sabes que le encanta mi cabello?</p><p>-No es raro... lo tienes muy bonito. -exclamó Mirtle sonriendo tristemente.</p><p>-¿Sabes?... fue bueno platicar contigo, vendré a verte más seguido. -Dijo Draco terminando de levantar todo.</p><p>-¿¡En serio?! -exclamó Mirtle dando un salto en el aire.</p><p>-Sí, -dijo Draco quitando su hechizo- ahora debo irme.</p><p>-¡Si, sí, claro!... ¡buena suerte!</p><p>-Gracias. -dijo Draco saliendo finalmente de ahí.</p><p>Con paso seguro bajó hasta la planta baja del castillo, y cuidando de no ser visto se metió por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del hall de entrada y continuó por un corredor hasta llegar al cuadro de un frutero, en donde le hizo cosquillas a la pera, convirtiéndose esta en la manivela de una puerta; la cual tomó y giró para entrar a lo que eran las cocinas de Hogwarts.</p><p>Sus amigos le habían contado de esa entrada, sabía que varios Griffindor pensaban que solo ellos conocían la manera de entrar a ese lugar y se rió internamente de su ingenuidad; lo que si era cierto, era que nunca había entrado ahí, el solo pensar que un Malfoy estaba pisando la cocina de su escuela, le hizo arrugar la nariz.</p><p>-¡Se-señor estudiante! -exclamó sorprendido un elfo que pasaba por ahí- ¿puedo... puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?</p><p>-Sí, ven acá... -respondió Malfoy mirando por encima del hombro el lugar, para después fijar su mirada en la pequeña criatura que lo miraba atenta- ¿conoces a Dobby?</p><p>-¿A Dobby, señor?</p><p>-¡Si, si, a Dobby!... -dijo Malfoy exasperado- el antiguo elfo de la familia Malfoy.</p><p>-¡Ah sí!... -exclamó el elfo arrugando la nariz y sacudiendo las largas orejas- ¡el elfo ingrato y traidor!... si, si lo conozco.</p><p>-Toma, llévale esto, -respondió Draco dándole el vaso- entrégaselo, y dile que es el vaso favorito de Harry Potter, que se pone muy contento cuando bebe de él, que se asegure de que lo reciba hoy en la cena.</p><p>-Claro señor, con todo gusto señor... -dijo el elfo tomando el vaso y haciendo varias inclinaciones de cabeza.</p><p>-Si te pregunta quién te lo dio, dile que fue Neville Longbottom, ¿entendido?</p><p>-Sí señor, lo que usted ordene señor.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sintiendo alivio por no tener que estar más en ese lugar; ya en su habitación, llenó la tina de baño y fue a su mueble para sacar su jabón francés cuando se dio cuenta con horror que en la mañana había utilizado lo último que le quedaba.</p><p>-¡Rayos, no puede ser! -exclamó golpeando el piso con un pie- a menos que... -y yendo en contra de todas sus buenas costumbres, tomó el cubo de basura deseando que los elfos no se hubieran llevado el contenido- ¡genial!... -exclamó triunfante al sacar una diminuta teja de jabón- aunque esto solo me alcanzará para el cabello... -pensó con desconsuelo- ni modo, utilizaré el jabón del colegio para mi cuerpo.</p><p>Y ya con todo lo necesario, se dirigió al baño vestido solo con su bata, ya ahí tomó un jabón amarillo y con su varita le quitó el aroma, que no era precisamente desagradable, sin embargo nunca le había agradado el olor del jabón de la escuela. Al terminar de bañarse comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y ya para cuando terminó de vestirse, el estómago le dolía, vio la hora y suspiró tratando de serenarse al ver que solo faltaban diez minutos para la cena.</p><p>Dio la última mirada al espejo revisando su apariencia; su cabello, suave y lustroso, sujetado como siempre con una cinta de seda negra, su uniforme perfectamente planchado y sus zapatos negros sin una mota de polvo; tocó el escudo Slytherin de su túnica como dándose valor y finalmente salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor con pasos seguros.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Ron intentaba convencer a Harry de ir a cenar.</p><p>-Olvídalo Ron, no tengo hambre.</p><p>-Vamos Harry, no vale la pena que te mueras de hambre por una chica Slytherin... todavía fuera una Griffindor, lo acepto.</p><p>-Ron...</p><p>-Era una serpiente amigo... ¿tanto te arde lo que te hizo?</p><p>-¡A mí no me arde nada! -exclamó Harry enojado.</p><p>-Pues entonces baja a cenar.</p><p>-¡Pues vámonos ya! -dijo Harry saltando enojado de la cama.</p><p>Cuando Draco llegó al comedor, Harry aun no había llegado, por lo que pensó contrariado:</p><p>-Sólo falta que no venga.</p><p>Quien ya había llegado era Cho, quien después de la escena tan vergonzosa en el salón, se le escondía a Harry llena de vergüenza y coraje.</p><p>-¿Hoy si vas a comer, Cho? -preguntó Marietta.</p><p>-Tengo hambre... cuando uno tiene hambre, come ¿no? -respondió Cho de mala manera.</p><p>-Desde que te pasó lo de Harry, estas de un maldito humor de perros.</p><p>Cho prefirió no contestar, solo se limitó a esperar a que Dumbledore, junto con los demás profesores, diera inicio a la cena. </p><p>Disimulando su nerviosismo con una perfecta máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, Draco esperaba sentado a la mesa junto a Crabbe y Goyle quienes jugaban golpeándose entre sí.</p><p>-Oye Draco... -dijo Blaise quien llegaba en ese momento- ¿porque faltaste a clase?</p><p>-Me sentí mal.</p><p>-El profesor Snape me preguntó por ti...</p><p>-¡Ah bueno!... ya hablaré yo con él.</p><p>-Buenas noches, queridos alumnos... -dijo de pronto el profesor Dumbledore.</p><p>-¿Y cómo te sientes ya? -preguntó Blaise en voz baja mientras Dumbledore hablaba.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>-¡Buen provecho! -dijo finalmente el profesor.</p><p>Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cenar mientras Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.</p><p>-Demonios... -pensó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago- ¿que no piensas venir o qué?</p><p>-¿Quieres hacerle la competencia al barón sanguinario? -dijo Pansy sentándose frente a él.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-Casi no has comido.</p><p>-Ah... -exclamó Draco viendo la comida con sorpresa- casi no he comido... -pensó arrugando el ceño- pero no tengo hambre. -En eso, un gruñido en su estómago lo hizo sonreír; tenía esa sensación de inapetencia a pesar de sentir los reclamos de su estómago; señal inequívoca de estar muy nervioso- y todo para que no venga...</p><p>Pero en eso, un par de personas que llegaban lo hiceron levantar la vista y sintió su corazón bombear alocado al ver que uno de ellos era Harry; quien sin siquiera mirar en su dirección se dirigió a su lugar en donde comenzó inmediatamente a conversar con Neville y Seamus.</p><p>Sin poderlo evitar, Draco suspiró con tristeza, y aunque estaba al pendiente de su plan, sus ojos toparon con el pastel de chocolate que estaba en la mesa.</p><p>-¿De nuevo pastel? -pensó sonriendo sin ganas- bueno... al menos algo apetecible que comer. </p><p>Así que se sirvió un trozo de pastel con un vaso de leche fría; y ya con el pastel en el plato y yendo en contra de la buena etiqueta, metió el dedo en el betún para despues llevárselo a la boca.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió cerrando los ojos- esta delicioso... -pensó mientras chupaba con deleite su dedo- no cabe duda de que el chocolate es el amigo incondicional para toda ocasión. -Entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos de color verde profundo que lo miraban fijamente- ¿estará funcionando? -pensó sobresaltado mientras le sostenía la mirada- hagamos la prueba...</p><p>Volvió a llenar su dedo de betún y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua para despues meterlo todo en la boca y succionarlo de forma sensual y descarada; vió a Harry tragar saliva y en ese instante supo que lo tenía; tomó su vaso de leche y se lo llevó a los labios dejando que intencionalmente unas gotas cayeran por una de las comisuras de su boca, gotas que alcanzó a atrapar con la lengua; todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo; vió a Harry tragar en seco y no pudo evitar sonreir maliciosamente al notar como el chico Griffindor apuraba un trago de jugo de calabaza de su vaso.</p><p>Cuidando de no ser visto, Draco se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto claramente provocativo, y al ver como Harry colocaba las manos sobre la mesa en una clara señal de ponerse de pie, él pensó al tiempo que levantaba una pierna para salir de la banca:</p><p>-Oh oh... hora de correr.</p><p>-¿Te vas sin cenar? -preguntó Pansy al verlo ponerse de pie.</p><p>-No tengo hambre, -dijo Draco ajustandose la túnica. nos vemos luego.</p><p>-Claro. -Respondió Pansy alzandose de hombros.</p><p>-¿A donde vas, Harry? -preguntó Hermione al verlo levantarse- ¿Harry? -insistió al no recibir respuesta.</p><p>Con paso tranquilo pero firme, Harry se dirigió a la salida del comedor, caminó a lo largo del pasillo, llegó a una bifurcasión y mirando a ambos lados, tomó el de la derecha y siguió su camino hasta detener sus pasos al encontrar a unos diez metros de distancia, a un chico rubio sentado en un recoveco de la pared balanceando los pies al aire mientras apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de sus piernas en la fría piedra, viendo sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo.</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se le quedó mirando; Draco volteó y sonriendo bajó de un salto del recoveco mientras lo miraba fijamente y de igual forma metia sus manos en sus bolsillos; sin responder a la sonrisa y sin sacar las manos de donde estaban, Harry dió un paso adelante al tiempo que Draco daba un paso hacia atrás; Harry dió otro paso y Draco retrocedió otro más; fue entonces que Harry sacó las manos de los bolsillos y echó a correr mientras que Draco se daba la vuelta rápidamente y hacía lo mismo para alejarse de él.</p><p>Había sucedido... el león de Griffindor... había despertado. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Capitulo 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los veloces pasos de Draco se dirigieron hacia la parte baja del castillo; si había alguien que conociera bien las frías y oscuras mazmorras, ese era precisamente un Slytherin, y habiéndose valido de su puesto de prefecto, Draco había pasado muchas horas inspeccionando los húmedos y solitarios pasillos por los cuales ahora corría lo más rápido que podía sabedor de que no encontraría a nadie; además de que estaba dirigiéndose a una sección tan olvidada que ni el mismísimo barón Sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin se paseaba por ahí.</p><p>Pronto llegó a unas escaleras y comenzó a bajar sosteniéndose del barandal de piedra con una mano para mayor seguridad sacando en el camino su varita para iluminar su andar.</p><p>-¡Lumos! -exclamó en voz alta- ¡lo que menos necesito ahora es romperme una pierna!</p><p>-¡Espera Malfoy!</p><p>Escuchó de pronto haciéndolo detenerse para mirar hacia arriba y ver a Harry inclinado sobre la baranda con la varita en la mano iluminando su camino.</p><p>-¿Qué te espere, Potter?... -exclamó Draco con presunción- ¿y quién te crees que eres para esperarte?</p><p>Harry vio incrédulo como Malfoy continuaba su carrera provocando en él una furia explosiva al no verse obedecido.</p><p>-¡Draco!</p><p>-¿¡Que quieres, Potter?! -respondió Draco con tono aparentemente fastidiado.</p><p>-¡Dije que te detengas!</p><p>-¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme algo?</p><p>-¡Soy el que te coge, maldito imbécil! -exclamó Harry- ¡así que si digo que te detienes, te detienes!</p><p>Draco sonrió unos momentos antes de emprender su camino diciendo:</p><p>-Vete al diablo, cara rajada.</p><p>Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, sin embargo no alcanzó a decir nada más al ver a Draco emprender la loca carrera; no comprendía que sucedía, no había olvidado nada y aun estaba enojado con él, tampoco es que lo deseara más; no, su deseo por él era el mismo fuego que hacía hervir su sangre; lo que estaba sucediendo era que estaba perdiendo el control que tan obsesivamente había ejercido sobre si mismo respecto a Draco.</p><p>Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como aquella vez en las duchas; sentía el mismo deseo enloquecedor de hacerle el amor; el mismo deseo de romperlo y hacer suyo cada trozo de él; deseo que siempre contenía por obvias razones, pero que por alguna extraña razón ahora no le importaba; lo único que llenaba su mente era tocar de nueva esa suave y tibia piel; era enredar otra vez sus manos en esas rubias hebras de cabello largo que tanto le fascinaba; sentía el apremiante deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza como siempre hasta romperle las costillas con tal de sentirlo mas cerca... e iba a hacerlo, pensó decidido mientras corría tras el rubio, quien habiendo bajado ya varios pisos ahora corría por un pasillo.</p><p>Cuando Harry llegó a ese pasillo, vio a Draco de pie a unos quince metros de distancia, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en actitud sumamente burlona.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó con esa condición, Potter? -exclamó Draco en la semi penumbra- no me digas que ya te cansaste.</p><p>Harry no respondió, simplemente comenzó a correr haciendo que Draco hiciera lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión, Draco arrojaba al pasillo banca viejas, jarrones o empujaba alguna armadura oxidada, objetos que por estar abandonados estaban llenos de polvo.</p><p>-¡Demonios! -exclamó Harry saltándolas; en eso Draco llegó al final del pasillo encontrándose con una puerta cerrada- hasta aquí llegaste Malfoy. -dijo Harry al verlo intentar abrirla.</p><p>-¿Eso crees, cuatro ojos? -respondió Draco dando un paso hacia atrás- ¿y si te dijera que no necesito varita para escapar de ti?</p><p>-¿Y si te dijera que no la necesito para atraparte? -respondió Harry.</p><p>Draco no dijo nada, solo se volvió hacia la puerta dándole una fuerte patada abriéndola al instante.</p><p>-¡Con un carajo! -exclamó Harry al sentir un golpe en la espinilla debido a un pupitre tirado que no había visto- esta me la cobro, Malfoy... -murmuró con los ojos llorosos antes de ver a Draco desaparecer por la puerta.</p><p>Se levantó sobándose la espinilla y caminando llegó hasta la puerta entre abierta, la empujó y entró al cuarto oscuro precedido por la luz de su varita; solo alcanzó a oír a lo lejos unos pasos alejándose en la oscuridad; pero esta vez, en lugar de correr comenzó a caminar mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.</p><p>-Así que quieres jugar, pequeña serpiente... -pensó mientras levantaba su varita para iluminar su camino- siempre has sido muy escurridizo, me consta... pero así como eres bueno para escapar, yo soy bueno para perseguir...</p><p>Mientras tanto, después de un rato, Draco se recargaba en una puerta aguzando el oído.</p><p>-No se escucha nada... creo que lo...</p><p>¡¡Zas!!</p><p>La puerta en la que estaba recargado se abrió de repente haciéndolo caer de bruces.</p><p>-Hola Malfoy, -exclamó un sonriente Harry- ¿descansando en el suelo?</p><p>-¡¿Pero cómo...?! -pensó Draco perplejo al verse atrapado tan rápido.</p><p>-¿Sorprendido? -dijo Harry al verle la expresión de sorpresa- creo que me subestimaste.</p><p>-No Potter... -respondió Draco sin levantarse- eres tu quien me subestima... ¡Levicorpus!</p><p>Un desprevenido Harry se vio levantado del suelo de repente quedando de cabeza en el aire y con su varita en el suelo; hecho que aprovechó Draco para levantarse.</p><p>-¡Eres un maldito tramposo, Malfoy! -gritó Harry pataleando en el aire- ¡dijiste que sin varitas!</p><p>-Y tú me creíste ¿no? -dijo Draco sacudiéndose la ropa y revisando la habitación en la que estaban.</p><p>Si solo había una puerta, las posibilidades de escapar se reducían considerablemente al estar Harry flotando frente a ella, aunque claro, estaba el recurso de moverlo de lugar; entonces vio otra puerta al fondo del salón, se dirigió hacia ahí para constatar que aunque era de madera, era muy gruesa como para abrirla con una patada, así que suspiró y dijo para sí mismo:</p><p>-Bueno... tal vez si necesito la varita para escapar. -entonces apunto a la cerradura con su varita diciendo: -alohomora; -al abrirse la puerta se volvió hacia Harry diciendo: -Buena suerte.</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, esta vez no estaba enojado al ver a su presa escurrírsele de las manos otra vez; más bien estaba contento, el juego del gato y el ratón comenzaba a divertirle mucho como para molestarse por haber quedado colgado cual vil murciélago; entonces vio su varita tirada a un par de metros de distancia y con él en esa postura, recordó la escena de una película que vio estando en casa de sus tíos, oculto tras el sillón mientras su primo se atascaba de palomitas; El tipo en cuestión colgaba de cabeza con los pies atrapados en el techo de una bóveda de hielo mientras su sable de luz permanecía en el suelo congelado con un monstruo acercándose cada vez mas.</p><p>-¿Si confío, la fuerza estará conmigo? -pensó riéndose al instante de lo ridículo de su ocurrencia; pero después de unos instantes arrugó el ceño pensando en cómo lograría romper el hechizo de Malfoy; comenzó a forcejear sin ningún resultado, y al cabo de unos minutos, el visualizar a Draco alejándose cada vez más, riéndose de él, hicieron que se concentrara lo más posible. Ya antes había hecho magia sin varita, pensó mientras el sudor corría por su rostro, así que liberarse del "levicorpus" no era algo imposible.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Draco caminaba alejándose solo un poco del lugar.</p><p>-Seguro que se libera... -pensó mientras se sentaba en un escalón de piedra- no por nada es el niño que vivió.</p><p>Después de quince minutos de silenciosa espera, escuchó el ruido seco de algo al caer, y supuso poniéndose de pie, que finalmente Harry se había liberado; caminó hasta la puerta esperando verlo salir, pero al cabo de unos minutos sin que nada sucediera, pensó:</p><p>-Si voy, estará esperándome... no soy tan tonto. -Así que se dio la vuelta y salió del salón alejándose, pero a tan solo de haber dado tres pasos se detuvo pensando: -¿y si se lastimó?... ¡rayos!... -y dando una patada en el suelo por la contrariedad, se dio la vuelta para ir a ver; pero el dar un paso, se estrelló de cara con algo que no estaba ahí hacía tan solo unos segundos; perplejo levantó el rostro para encontrarse con...</p><p>-Hola Draco. -saludó un sonriente Harry.</p><p>Draco abrió la boca por la impresión e intentó darse la vuelta, pero las fuertes manos de Harry lo pescaron de las solapas de su túnica y fue empujado hacia atrás con tal fuerza que tuvo que sujetarse de las muñecas de Harry para no caer provocando que su varita escapara de su mano.</p><p>-¡Uff!... -se quejó al impactarse con fuerza en la pared.</p><p>-¿Pensabas que ese simple hechizo me iba a detener? -preguntó Harry a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Draco?... -preguntó al verlo guardar silencio- ¿un filtro de amor?</p><p>-No soy tan patético como para hacer algo así, Potter. -Respondió Draco sin soltarle las muñecas, mas por reflejo que por otra cosa.</p><p>-¿Entonces?... -insistió Harry taladrándolo con la mirada- ¿me responderás o prefieres que te saque la respuesta a punta de bofetadas? -dijo Harry ante el silencio de Draco.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -respondió el rubio Slytherin sabedor de que Harry merecía una respuesta- Si... hice una poción.</p><p>-Y decías que no... -respondió Harry presionándolo más por las solapas.</p><p>-Pero no es un filtro de amor... -añadió Draco arrugando el ceño ante la presión de su pecho.</p><p>-¿Entonces qué es?</p><p>-Si me estrangulas, no podrás saberlo Potter...</p><p>-De acuerdo, -dijo Harry aflojando un poco el agarre- habla.</p><p>-Bueno... -comenzó Draco a explicar- para empezar, la poción que hice nada tiene que ver con el amor... esta poción afecta los lóbulos prefrontales del cerebro, específicamente la región frontobasal... eee ¿seguro quieres que continúe?... o prefieres que te lo explique con manzanas... -exclamó Draco sarcástico al ver el desconcierto de Harry, recibiendo al momento una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro; inmediatamente soltó una de las muñecas de Harry para llevársela a la ardiente mejilla.</p><p>-No te pases de listo, Malfoy... -exclamó Harry- no soy estúpido, así que termina tu explicación.</p><p>-Bien... -respondió Draco mirándolo fijamente- los lóbulos prefrontales son el sustrato que nos permiten dirigir nuestra conducta hacia un fin, y comprenden la atención, planificación, secuenciación y reorientación...</p><p>-En otras palabras... -interrumpió Harry.</p><p>-En otras palabras, los lóbulos prefrontales están muy implicados en los componentes motivacionales y conductuales de una persona... como el control del impulso y el comportamiento social y sexual.</p><p>-Termina de explicar de una buena vez lo que me hiciste.</p><p>-El lado frontal orbital puede introducir un comportamiento sexual anormal... aunque bueno, digamos que muy normal tampoco eres ¿eh? -exclamó Draco irónico para recibir al instante otra bofetada.</p><p>-Sigue haciéndote el gracioso, Malfoy... continua tu explicación, -Draco había cerrado los ojos mientras se sobaba la mejilla; nunca imaginó que Harry pudiese tener la mano tan pesada- ¿y bien?</p><p>-Yo... yo te provoqué un síndrome pseudosicopático...</p><p>-¿Y qué demonios es eso?</p><p>-De acuerdo... para que me entiendas mejor... un síndrome desinhibidor.</p><p>-¿Y que provoca?</p><p>-Ese síndrome se caracteriza por la dificultad para reducir la velocidad de ciertas conductas... como la pérdida de autocrítica, conducta sexual inapropiada, indiferencia por los demás y... desinhibición o promiscuidad sexual... básicamente te provoque una lesión temporal en la región frontobasal.</p><p>Después de esa vasta explicación, Harry ya no dijo nada, solo miró sin ver un punto lejano sobre la cabeza de Draco, y después de guardar silencio por un par de minutos, se inclinó hacia Draco murmurando cerca de su oreja:</p><p>-¿Eso significa que puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, Draco?</p><p>-Dime una cosa, Potter... -respondió Draco- ¿te sientes mal por haberme pegado ya dos veces? -Como respuesta Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía maliciosamente- ahí lo tienes, -dijo Draco- lo único que hice fue quitarte el estúpido candado moral para hacerme lo que siempre has deseado.</p><p>Harry no dijo nada, a decir verdad se sentía maravillosamente bien; sus deseos más perversos estaban aflorando en él sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza, remordimiento o complejo; fue entonces que Draco levantó el rostro y lo observó detenidamente; vio como un casi imperceptible brillo aparecía en los ojos verdes; miró el rostro del Griffindor y le pareció más Slytherin que nunca... y eso lo excitó.</p><p>-¿Y bien, Potter?... -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- ¿ahora si te sientes capaz de domarme?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Capitulo 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por toda respuesta, Harry le soltó la solapa y colocó su mano en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí estampándole un beso en el que hasta sus dientes chocaron; el rubio Slytherin puso sus manos en los brazos de Harry sujetándolo fuertemente de la ropa; Harry entretanto le abría la boca con la lengua mientras que con la otra mano le soltaba el listón de seda y enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera sujetándolo con fuerza.</p><p>-Chocolate... -pensó Harry extasiado.</p><p>-¡mmm!... -se quejó Draco dentro del beso mientras se tocaba la cabeza al sentir el fuerte tirón de pelo; por lo que Harry apretó mas el puño provocando que Draco se removiera inquieto entre él y la pared.</p><p>Por la forma en que le sujetaba el cabello, Draco no podía mover la cabeza y tampoco podía echarse para atrás, por lo que Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió en medio del beso al ver su expresión de dolor.... expresión que tuvo él al sentir un fuerte rodillazo en los bajos haciéndolo soltar a su presa para caer de rodillas con las manos entre las piernas.</p><p>-¡Agh!... -gimió al sentir el punzante dolor.</p><p>-No está entre mis planes quedarme calvo, Potter... -dijo Draco recargándose en la pared para no caer con Harry- además, la primera vez en las duchas me tomaste desprevenido... esta vez no. -concluyó saltando a Harry, quien en un movimiento desesperado alcanzó a sujetarlo por la orilla de la túnica, por lo que Draco se deshizo de ella en un segundo dejándolo con la ropa en la mano mientras él salía del salón a toda prisa no sin antes recoger su varita.</p><p>Harry se quedó quieto un rato en el suelo en lo que el dolor se le calmaba, luego alzó la varita diciendo:</p><p>-¡Accio mapa del merodeador! -sabía que no era prudente que el mapa del merodeador saliera de su baúl y cruzara medio castillo volando cual avión de papel para ir a su encuentro; sabia que cualquiera podía verlo, pero también sabía que eso era improbable ya que era la hora de la cena y casi no había nadie en los pasillos; pero lo más importante aún, era que aunque eso sucediera, no le importaba un soberano cacahuate; y así, al cabo de cinco minutos, un pergamino entró a la habitación yendo directamente a su mano, se sentó e iluminándolo con su varita, dijo: -juro que mis intenciones no son buenas... -nunca en su vida, pensó sonriendo, esas palabras habían tenido tanto significado- veamos, rubio atolondrado... -murmuró mirando con atención el mapa- ¿Dónde te encuentras?</p><p>No tardó en localizarlo; Draco se hallaba un poco lejos, pero no tanto como para no alcanzarlo corriendo; tomó la túnica con el escudo de serpiente y la acercó a su nariz aspirando el aroma que despedía haciendo que sus sentidos despertaran al máximo anticipando el sabor de la piel que estaba seguro pronto probaría de nuevo.</p><p>Así pues, dejó la túnica en el suelo y corrió siguiendo la ruta que el mapa le mostraba hasta finalmente percibir ruidos a unos cuantos metros; Draco se sobresaltó al oírlo pisándole los talones.</p><p>-¿Cómo demonios me alcanzó tan rápido?... lo mejor será desarmarlo. -pensó ocultándose tras una pared.</p><p>-mmm... que ingenuo, -pensó Harry al ver la motita con su nombre quedarse quieta- si supieras que así te escondas en la mismísima cámara de los secretos, yo te encontraría en tan solo unos segundos.</p><p>Así que cuando estuvo próximo a la habitación en la que estaba Draco, caminó lo mas silenciosamente posible, llegó hasta la puerta y saltó atrás de ella; solo se escuchó un "¡expelliarmus!"; solo que ese "expelliarmus" no fue pronunciado por la boca de Harry.</p><p>-Tú me subestimas, ¿verdad? -dijo Draco sin dejar de apuntarle después de haberlo desarmado- crees que soy un debilucho cualquiera.</p><p>-mmm... debilucho tal vez si... -dijo Harry metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos en una actitud despreocupada- cualquiera no... ¿Sabes porque?... porque no cualquiera tiene las piernas que tú tienes... ni ese cabello que me enloquece...</p><p>-No Potter, tú no volverás a poner un dedo en mi cabello.</p><p>-¿Es una apuesta? -respondió Harry caminando hacia Draco.</p><p>-Detente...</p><p>-Detenme...</p><p>-¿Cómo es que puedes encontrarme tan rápido en este lugar? -preguntó Draco verdaderamente intrigado.</p><p>-Ven aquí y te lo contaré al oído.</p><p>-Si, claro. -respondió Draco sonriendo ante tal ocurrencia.</p><p>-Ya Draco, en serio... ¿Por qué corres?... ¿no querías que hiciéramos el amor?</p><p>-Claro que lo deseo... -respondió Draco dándose cuenta de la treta de Harry- pero si crees que te las voy a dar así de fácil, estas equivocado.</p><p>-De acuerdo, pequeña serpiente... -dijo Harry sonriendo- corre todo lo que quieras... tarde o temprano terminaré entre tus piernas.</p><p>Sin esperar más, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo; corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, preguntándose cómo demonios Harry lo localizaba tan pronto; pensando en eso se detuvo a descansar en el escalón de piedra de una mazmorra aguzando el oído por si las dudas, y al cabo de cinco minutos de descanso decidió seguir caminando.</p><p>Dudoso se metió a un salón, para sentir de repente saliendo de la nada una mano en su boca y otra en la mano con la que sujetaba la varita.</p><p>-Hola Draco. -saludó Harry a su espalda.</p><p>-¡Demonios! -pensó mientras Harry le daba la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.</p><p>-¿Lo ves? -dijo Harry- solo era cuestión de tiempo, -Sentirlo así, tan cerca, lo hizo recordar momentos ya vividos junto al Slytherin, y sintiéndose furioso de repente, exclamó: -dime que soy el único...</p><p>-¿Eh?... -exclamo Draco confundido.</p><p>-Dime que soy el único... -repitió Harry.</p><p>Comprendiendo a que se refería, Draco contestó titubeante:</p><p>-Lo... lo eres...</p><p>-¡Mientes! -respondió Harry empujándolo con fuerza contra la puerta cerrándola del impacto.</p><p>-¡Oh!... -gimió Draco al sentir la manija clavársele en la espalda.</p><p>-Mientes... -dijo Harry de nuevo acercándosele y sintiendo mucha ira al sentirse cínicamente engañado.</p><p>-No miento. -dijo Draco alzando el rostro para mirarlo directamente.</p><p>-Si que lo haces, Slytherin... -respondió Harry presionándolo con su cuerpo.</p><p>-Te juro que...</p><p>-¡Para ya!... -exclamó Harry dándole una bofetada- ¡deja de mentir!</p><p>Sin poder sobarse la mejilla por tener los brazos aprisionados, Draco lo miró sorprendido por el coraje que mostraba Harry.</p><p>-Harry... yo no...</p><p>-Creo que mejor te preguntaré otra cosa... -interrumpió Harry- ¿Quién es mejor en la cama?... ¿él o yo?... -Draco lo miró boquiabierto- ¿y bien?... -continuó Harry ahora besándole el cuello- ¿él te hace gemir como yo?... ¿te hace gritar como yo?</p><p>-¡Basta!... -exclamó Draco sintiendo su corazón romperse más de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>-Ya veo... -dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- te duele que te lo recuerde ¿no es así?... ¿tan bien te montaba?... ¿tanto te...?</p><p>-¡Vete al infierno! -exclamó Draco escupiéndolo en la cara, Reacción que provocó en Harry una impresión equivocada.</p><p>-¿¡Tanto te duele que te lo recuerde?!... ¡pues temo decirte...! -exclamó Harry abrazándolo con furia y desfajándole la camisa con violencia- ¡que esta noche no tienes permiso para pensar en ese bastardo!</p><p>-¡No!... ¡suéltame!... -respondió Draco intentando separarlo de si dudando ya seriamente si su idea de darle la poción a Harry hubiese estado bien.</p><p>Pero Harry comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa sintiendo con deleite la tibia piel de la espalda. La furia renació en Draco quien en determinado momento se quedó quieto causando extrañeza en Harry, quien se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>-¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?</p><p>-¿Rendirme yo, Potter? -exclamó Draco intentando recobrar la compostura- ¿acaso no me conoces?</p><p>-Creí conocerte... pero me equivoqué.</p><p>Haciendo a un lado el sentimiento que esas palabras le provocaron, Draco dijo:</p><p>-¿Qué harás ahora?... ¿violarme como en el baño?</p><p>-Lo que haré... -dijo Harry acercando su rostro hasta sentir el suave aliento- será grabar mi recuerdo en tu maldita piel así tenga que hacerte llorar lágrimas de sangre.</p><p>-No me asustas, Potter. -respondió Draco con aire retador.</p><p>-¿Eso es lo quieres, Malfoy?... ¿sentir miedo de mí?... ten cuidado con lo que deseas... se te podría conceder.</p><p>-¿Asustarme tú?... en tus sueños cara rajada. -respondió Draco removiéndose en su lugar.</p><p>-Quieto... -dijo Harry presionándolo con la parte baja de su cuerpo.</p><p>-¿Quieto? -respondió Draco alzando una ceja- tú no eres absolutamente nadie para darme órdenes, Potter... ahora quítate que me duele la espalda.</p><p>-Y te aseguro que eso no será lo único que te duela... -respondió Harry metiendo de nuevo sus manos debajo de la camisa y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello... ¡ah!... esa fragancia francesa combinada con su aroma natural ponían de cabeza sus sentidos y sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, clavó sus dientes en un ya desnudo hombro.</p><p>Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mordida, y sin emitir sonido alguno, logró poner las manos en el pecho de Harry y empujarlo con fuerza; sin embargo Harry no estaba de ningún modo dispuesto a dejar ir a su presa de nuevo y se lanzó al ataque otra vez derribándolo para caer ambos rodando por el suelo quedando él encima.</p><p>-Eres más pequeño Draco... -dijo Harry sofocado por el esfuerzo- nunca podrías ganarme.</p><p>-¡te gané en el duelo del comedor! -exclamó Draco indignado refiriéndose al club de duelo del profesor Lockhart- ¡mi padrino te salvó!</p><p>-Yo tenía la situación controlada, Snape no hizo nada...</p><p>-¡Eso no me interesa! -exclamó Draco- ¡yo te gané en esa ocasión digas lo que digas!... ¡así que tú no eres mejor que yo, Potter!</p><p>-Claro que lo soy... -dijo Harry sonriendo por el efecto de sus palabras- soy mucho mejor mago que todos los Malfoy juntos.</p><p>Draco sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, y herido totalmente en su orgullo, exclamó:</p><p>-Tal vez tengas razón... pero hay alguien que es mucho mejor en la cama que tú... Blaise.</p><p>La sonrisa que Harry tenía fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta quedar solo un rostro endurecido que lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>Palabras equivocadas... jamás las hubiera dicho...</p><p>Con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo de alguna forma que había cometido un error, Draco observó a Harry mientras éste se enderezaba hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas en él.</p><p>-Harry... -murmuró sin saber que decir.</p><p>Acto seguido, Harry lo tomó de las solapas con una mano y con la otra le asestó tremendo puñetazo, tan fuerte que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Capitulo 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con la horrible sensación de que se ahogaba, Draco despertó abruptamente... o más bien fue despertado abruptamente con un vaso de agua fría en la cara.</p><p>-¿¡Que... diablos!? -exclamó intentando quitarse el exceso de agua con las manos sin lograrlo; entre confundido y sorprendido descubrió porque; se hallaba amarrado de las muñecas con una soga que colgaba de una cadena que a su vez colgaba del techo; miró hacia el frente y descubrió anonadado que quien lo había despertado de esa manera, había sido el propio Harry. -¡Harry!... ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!</p><p>-Buenas noches bello durmiente, -saludó Harry sonriendo- será mejor que te pongas de pie, tu propio peso está cortando la circulación de tus manos.</p><p>Draco miró sus manos y las notó amoratadas, luego bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo al sentir frio y descubrió con sorpresa que se hallaba completamente desnudo; miró a Harry intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo.</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¡suéltame inmediatamente o sino...!</p><p>-¿O si no, qué? -interrumpió Harry sonriente- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no siquiera puedes mover los pies?</p><p>Al oír eso, Draco miró sus pies y vio que efectivamente sus tobillos estaban amarrados con una cuerda sujeta a una argolla clavada en el piso; sintió que el fuego de la ira invadía su cara y miró a Harry con intención de fulminarlo con la ojos, pero éste, lejos de intimidarse, sonrió más abiertamente dejando ver sus dientes blancos.</p><p>-Harry... quiero que me sueltes... ¡y que me sueltes ya!</p><p>-No estás en posición de darme órdenes, Draco.</p><p>Draco forcejeó de nuevo intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo.</p><p>-¡Que me sueltes!</p><p>Con una sonrisa apacible que a Draco le pareció más odiosa que nunca, Harry solo lo observaba; entonces, el cautivo empezó a poner atención al lugar en donde se encontraban; no podía ver bien todo, pero vio que era una habitación muy espaciosa con un armario cerca de la entrada, iluminada por varios candelabros dándole un ambiente de intimidad</p><p>-Lindo lugar ¿no? -dijo Harry al darse cuenta de su escrutinio- te he traído a la sala de los menesteres.</p><p>Draco observó a Harry y se dio cuenta de que su mirada era diferente, no sabía exactamente como describirla pero era totalmente diferente al Harry que conocía, ¿y si lo que había hecho resultaba mal?... ¿y si su plan de pasar una última noche con Harry se transformaba en algo terrible?... sea lo que fuere, no le gustaba la posición en la que estaba, se sentía demasiado vulnerable y eso le molestaba.</p><p>-¡Maldito Griffindor, suéltame de una buena vez!</p><p>-Eres un chico muy maleducado, -dijo Harry dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose al armario que estaba a la entrada de la habitación, lo abrió y tomó un pequeño frasco de ahí, lo destapó y con él en mano regreso donde Draco- necesitas reeducarte un poco.</p><p>-¿Qué? -exclamó Draco sin entender.</p><p>Poniéndose atrás de él, Harry echó aceite en sus manos y ante la evidente sorpresa de Draco comenzó a untarlo en su espalda desnuda.</p><p>-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! -Pero Harry no respondió, con evidente deleite comenzó a pasar sus manos aceitadas por toda la espalda y tórax de Draco- ¡contéstame, no te quedes callado!</p><p>-Paciencia... -dijo Harry poniéndose de cuclillas y pasando sus manos por una pierna de Draco haciéndolo sobresaltarse, luego pasó su mano por su ingle enfureciéndolo más; Draco suspiró con exasperación mientras que Harry ya pasaba a la otra pierna, luego se puso de pie y se paró frente a él al tiempo que decía: -aun no termino, me falta una parte.</p><p>Con evidente sorpresa, Draco lo vio acuclillarse y poner sus lubricadas manos en su pene.</p><p>-¡Oye!... ¿¡qué haces?!... ¡quita tus manos de ahí! -pero Harry parecía no escuchar y empezó a frotar el miembro de Draco mientras este intentaba alejar su cuerpo sin lograrlo- ¡maldito infeliz!</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se levantó diciendo:</p><p>-No me gusta cómo me hablas, creo que debo enseñarte como debes dirigirte a mí.</p><p>-¡Me vale un cacahuate si te gusta o no, idiota, suéltame ya!</p><p>Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el armario del la cual había tomado el frasco primero, lo puso de nuevo ahí y comenzó a murmurar:</p><p>-Veamos... este no... ¿y este?... no, algo más cercano... ¡este!... -y con aire triunfal se dio la vuelta y regresó donde Draco, pudiendo ver éste lo que llevaba en las manos- te voy a enseñar como debes hablarme Draco, -dijo Harry mientras le mostraba un fuete de cuero trenzado- pero antes... -llevó el fuete hasta en cubo de agua helada en donde lo sumergió, y después de sacudirlo un poco regresó colocándose atrás de Draco diciendo: -escucha bien Draco, vas a decir "perdón amo, por hablarte así"</p><p>-¿¡Qué?!... ¿estás demente?... ni en sueños diría una estupidéz como esa.</p><p>-Ya veremos.</p><p>Y sin decir agua va, Harry levantó la mano y la azotó con fuerza en la espalda de Draco arrancándole un grito de dolor.</p><p>-¡aaaaaaaaaaah!... ¡oye!... ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!</p><p>Pero Harry no respondió, volvió a azotar el cuero trenzado en la aceitada piel, preparada especialmente para incrementar el calor, y después del cuarto fuetazo, Draco perdió la cuenta.</p><p>-¡Detente infeliz, ya párale!</p><p>Y Harry lo hizo, pero solo para decir:</p><p>-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.</p><p>-¡Estás loco!... ¡yo no voy a decir semejante sandez!</p><p>-No estés tan seguro, te prometo que terminaras cantándome algún cantico del sombrero seleccionador al revés si ese es mi deseo.</p><p>-Vete a la ¡aaaaaaaaaay!...</p><p>Después de aplicarle más de veinte fuetazos en la espalda, Harry pasó a las piernas; Draco bailoteaba de un lado a otro intentando esquivar los golpes, obviamente sin lograrlo; para ese entonces el dolor era terrible y sintía que su pecho se llenaba de coraje, y como si lo intuyera, Harry se detuvo y se paró frente a él.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Quieres decirme algo?</p><p>-Mal... maldito... esta... me la pagarás muy caro...</p><p>Harry sonrió y lo tomándolo de la barbilla dijo:</p><p>-Haré que no olvides esas palabras.</p><p>La respuesta de Draco fue escupirlo en la cara, si Harry creía que domarlo le iba a resultar tan fácil, le demostraría que estaba muy, pero muy equivocado; Harry solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando los abrió, su mirada se hizo tan fría que el mismo Draco sintió un escalofrío y una punzada de miedo se le clavó en el pecho; todos guardan oscuros deseos en lo más intimo del alma, Draco lo sabía, pero jamás imaginó que los de Harry tuvieran tal intensidad, y de lo que el chico de ojos verdes estaba haciendo no era en realidad responsable, él lo sabía, él mismo había provocado toda esa bizarra situación que con temor de reconocerlo, había escapado de sus manos por completo; durante unos momentos Harry lo miró con detenimiento, como si estudiara su rostro, y de repente, el fuete le cruzó la cara marcando una línea roja.</p><p>-¡aaaaaaaaaah! -gritó Draco.</p><p>-Esta me la pagas, pequeño Slytherin. -dijo Harry refiriéndose a la acción de Draco de escupirlo en la cara.</p><p>-Ya... ya basta Harry...</p><p>-¿Te rindes ya? -dijo Harry pasando su dedo por la ardiente mejilla.</p><p>-Este no era el plan.</p><p>-¿y Cuál era entonces?... ¿no sabes los alcances de tus pociones?</p><p>-Claro que lo sé. -Respondió Draco indignado por la insinuación de Harry.</p><p>-O más bien es... -dijo Harry acercando su rostro- que nunca imaginaste lo que te ibas a encontrar... ¿verdad?</p><p>-Suéltame... -fue la única respuesta de Draco- no me gusta estar así.</p><p>-Pues que lastima... -dijo Harry poniéndose serio de repente- sigues sin decir las palabras correctas.</p><p>-Y no... no las diré.</p><p>-Eres necio, eso me gusta, pero como no acabas de aprender, continuemos.</p><p>-¡No, espera!... ¡aaaah!</p><p>Harry no dejó sin tocar ni una parte de las piernas de Draco, pero éste seguía lanzando improperios, más de dolor y desesperación que por furia.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -dijo Harry.</p><p>-Harry... por favor, detente... -exclamó Draco con voz temblorosa.</p><p>-No soy Harry, para ti soy "amo"... o mejor aún, me llamaras "mi señor"</p><p>-Harry, no...</p><p>-Falta una parte de tu cuerpo que mi fuete no ha probado.</p><p>Entonces dirigió sus fuerzas a sus carnosas nalgas.</p><p>-¡No Harry, por favor!</p><p>-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.</p><p>Después de quince fuetazos, Harry puso su mano en las rojas y calientes nalgas y con sus dedos las abrió dejando ver un rosado ano, y con mano verdaderamente diestra, comenzó a golpearlo en el interior de sus nalgas; al sentir el golpe en esa área tan sensible, Draco sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas a punto de salir.</p><p>-¡Harry... te lo suplico!...</p><p>-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -volvió a decir Harry mientras las temblorosas nalgas se estremecían en su mano y sin más, volvió a su labor; el dolor era tal que Draco pensó que desfallecería, pero para su desgracia eso no pasaba, así que empezó a balbucear:</p><p>-P-per... per...</p><p>-¿Qué? -dijo Harry sin detenerse.</p><p>-Per... perdón...</p><p>-¿Ajá?... continua.</p><p>-Perdón... amo... por... por hablarte así...</p><p>-mmm... no, no me convences.</p><p>-¡Pero ya lo dije!</p><p>-Pero suenas falso.</p><p>-¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry!... ¡ya lo dije!</p><p>-No, debes convencerme.</p><p>-¡Oh Dios...! ¡Dios! -exclamó Draco a punto del llanto, pero como Harry parecía no cansarse nunca, Draco terminó por gritar: -¡perdón amo, por hablarte así!...</p><p>La mano de Harry se detuvo en el aire diciendo:</p><p>-No escuché bien.</p><p>-¡Perdón amo, por hablarte así!</p><p>Harry soltó sus nalgas y caminó frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:</p><p>-Repítelo.</p><p>-No me ha... hagas decirlo de nuevo, Harry...</p><p>-Veo que no aprendes.</p><p>-¡No, espera...!</p><p>-¿Sí?</p><p>-Yo... perdóname amo. -dijo Draco ladeando la mirada.</p><p>-Así está mejor, repítelo. -exclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para soportar la humillación, Draco repitió:</p><p>-Perdón amo, por hablarte así.</p><p>Por respuesta, Harry sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo; y con gran alivio, Draco lo vio dejar el fuete dentro del armario abierto.</p><p>-Ganaste Harry... es hora de que me sueltes.</p><p>-¿De qué te suelte?... ¿y quien dijo que ya terminamos?</p><p>Al oír aquello, Draco no pudo evitar una expresión de horror.</p><p>-¿¡Aun no?!... ¡pero Harry!... ¡ya dije lo que tú querías, el juego terminó!</p><p>-¿Y tú crees que eso es suficiente?... -dijo Harry acercándose de nuevo a él para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos- no Malfoy... voy a domarte... a domarte como se doma a un caballo salvaje, pero eso no es todo... haré que te guste ¿lo escuchas?... te gustará aunque lo odies... te encantará el dolor que yo te infrinja.</p><p>Draco lo miró sin poder evitar una mueca de asombro; nunca imaginó que su tonto plan llegaría tan lejos, y haciendo acopio de valor e intentando sonar firme, dijo:</p><p>-Esto está fuera de proporción, déjame ir.</p><p>-No Malfoy... tu pusiste la mesa, ahora te sientas a comer, -Sin saber que decir, Draco solo se le quedó mirando mientras Harry lo soltaba- para fortuna mía... -continuó hablando Harry- y para desgracia tuya, tu voluntad es muy fuerte a pesar de que físicamente no lo seas tanto.</p><p>-¿Fuerte?... -pensó Draco con desconsuelo; su voluntad no le parecía tan fuerte después de haberse humillado diciéndole "amo" a Harry.</p><p>-¿Sabes porque lo digo? -dijo Harry leyendo su expresión- porque si te suelto, tu primer impulso será saltarme al cuello.</p><p>Para sorpresa suya, lo que acababa de decir Harry era cierto, ese pensamiento se le había clavado en la mente desde hacía ya un rato.</p><p>-Pero no desperdiciemos este tiempo tan valioso, -dijo Harry acercándose a él y colocándose detrás ante el sobresalto de Draco; ya ahí, con una mano tomó y estrujó las doloridas nalgas provocándole más dolor y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Draco contuvo un quejido- ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con Blaise estando conmigo? -La pregunta fue totalmente inesperada para Draco, pero al momento sintió la furia inundar su pecho; le dolía... le dolía que Harry insistiera en ese punto, ¿cómo podía el dizque "salvador del mundo" ser tan idiota?- responde cuando te hablo.</p><p>-No lo sé, no llevé la cuenta. -respondió enojado.</p><p>-¿Besa bien? -preguntó Harry rodeándole la cintura por detrás, -Draco cerró los ojos y maldijo mil veces el momento en que accedió a tal "favor" para con Blaise- imagino que te ha de gustar mucho... -murmuró Harry en su oreja- vi como abrías la boca... vi como te metió la lengua... vi como tocó tu cabello... ese cabello que se supone era solo mío... -dijo Harry sintiendo una furia tremenda inundar su pecho al imaginar otras manos enredarse en esa cabellera rubia.</p><p>Draco no sabía que contestar, aunque todo era un mal entendido, era un malentendido demasiado contundente; y aunque solo había sido un beso, él mismo no estaba seguro de creerle a Harry si la situación hubiese sido al revés.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo en un suave susurro- solo... fue un beso...</p><p>-Si, claro... -dijo Harry pasando sus manos por el desnudo tórax- por eso dijiste que él era mejor que yo en la cama ¿verdad?</p><p>-Era una mentira... -respondió Draco con la respiración contenida al sentir la creciente furia de Harry.</p><p>-Como las que acostumbras decir siempre ¿no? -exclamó Harry hablando de manera tranquila... demasiado tranquila.</p><p>-Ya suéltame Harry... terminemos con esto, te di una poción y me equivoque, dejemos las cosas como están.</p><p>-¿Me embrujas y esperas que te deje ir así como así?... no Draco, estas muy malcriado, haces travesuras y pretendes que las cosas sigan igual... no niño... te voy a educar otra vez.</p><p>-¡¿Ah sí?!... -exclamó Draco exasperado- ¿¡y qué pretendes hacer?!... ¿¡matarme a golpes?!</p><p>-Sería un buen comienzo... -respondió Harry sin alterarse- creo que a tu papá le hizo falta darte algunos.</p><p>-¡Vete al demonio, Potter!... -exclamó Draco intentando soltarse de nuevo.</p><p>-Ay Malfoy, Malfoy... -dijo Harry soltándolo y poniéndose delante de él- sigues sin saber cómo dirigirte a mí.</p><p>-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que digas, solo bájame de aquí!</p><p>Harry sonrió de lado y le propinó una fuerte bofetada.</p><p>-¿¡y ahora qué hice?!</p><p>-Sigues sin saber cómo hablarme correctamente, -Draco abrió la boca sorprendido- Pide perdón por alzarme la voz. -dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Draco, apretando los labios, dijo firmemente:</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿No?... -exclamó Harry; entonces le soltó una bofetada seguida de otra y otra y otra- seguiré hasta que digas las palabras mágicas... y no hablo de "abracadabra".</p><p>Sin saber a qué se refería con esa frase típicamente muggle y sin importarle en realidad, Draco decidió que no se iba a dejar vencer de nuevo, así que apretó los labios con fuerza, y ni un quejido, mucho menos una palabra salió de su boca; al darse cuenta de su determinación, Harry dijo:</p><p>-Así que no vas a hablar ¿eh?... bien, eso me da oportunidad de usar otro método.</p><p>Así que tomó una silla que Draco ni siquiera había notado y ante su asombro, lo zafó del gancho de la cadena dejándole caer al suelo; terribles calambres se apoderaron de sus brazos por la posición en la que había estado; Harry lo dejó recuperarse mientras hacía lo mismo con sus pies y al cabo de unos minutos le soltó las manos para atárselas por detrás, pero entonces Draco se soltó y se abalanzó sobre él y ambos comenzaron a pelear.</p><p>Draco le asestó un puñetazo a Harry con tal fuerza que le rompió el labio; Harry no respondió al instante, solo cerró los ojos un momento para después abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente mientras se lamia la sangre al tiempo que sonreía con malicia mientras decía:</p><p>-No puedes conmigo, Draco.</p><p>En otro momento y en otra circunstancia, ese gesto le hubiera parecido a Draco sumamente erótico, pero teniendo a Harry con cara de loco y el cuerpo molido a golpes, nada de eso le parecía sensual, sino mas bien era atemorizante; él no era muy diestro en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y Harry lo sabía, por eso le divertía verlo resistirse tanto; sin embargo el golpe en el labio le hizo ver que no debía subestimar al rubio.</p><p>Patadas, manotazos, de todo hubo en el suelo; Draco no solo tenía que lidiar con Harry, tenía que hacerlo también con el dolor de su cuerpo y el frio piso.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -gimió al quedar de espaldas en el suelo con Harry sentado a horcajadas encima de él mientras e le sujetaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Ves como yo tenía razón? -dijo Harry encima de él- eres un debilucho.</p><p>-¡Yo no soy un debilucho! -exclamó Draco enojado.</p><p>-¡Me encanta cuando te enojas! -dijo Harry riendo, -por toda respuesta, Draco volteó el rostro apretando los labios de coraje; gesto que aprovechó Harry para pasar su lengua por su cuello y mejilla- mmm... cuanto extrañaba este sabor...</p><p>-Voy a congelarme, tarado... -exclamó Draco sin volver el rostro- ¡quítateme de encima!</p><p>-Niño malcriado... -dijo Harry pasando su nariz por el cuello de Draco- no quieres aprender ¿eh?</p><p>-¡Me importa un carajo!... -exclamó Draco comenzando a patalear- ¡me duele el cuerpo contigo encima!</p><p>Harry no contestó al momento, estaba muy ocupado embriagándose con el aroma de Draco, pero al cabo de unos instantes dijo:</p><p>-¿En qué íbamos?... ¡ah, sí!...</p><p>-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Draco al verlo sujetarle las manos con una sola y quitarse la ya mal puesta corbata roja.</p><p>-Necesito algo para atarte.</p><p>-¡No!... -exclamó Draco comenzando a forcejear de nuevo mientras Harry lo levantaba y le ataba las manos por detrás en una posición por demás incómoda.</p><p>-Tranquilo, -dijo Harry evidentemente muy divertido- esto es por tu bien.</p><p>-¡Estas demente, no necesito que me eduques, tarado! -gritó Draco exasperado por la actitud "educativa" de Harry.</p><p>-Listo. -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿¡Qué demonios me vas a hacer ahora, infeliz cara rajada?!</p><p>-Ya veremos si después de esto sigues portándote mal, pequeño Draco.</p><p>-Harry... -exclamó Draco sintiendo un escalofrió.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno, basta de charla... pasemos a la acción. -dijo finalmente Harry dirigiéndose al armario para tomar algo que Draco no alcanzó a ver que era.</p><p>Al oír las palabras de Harry, Draco tuvo el impulso de suplicarle que lo dejara ir, pero solo atinó a quedarse callado; la forma en que había quedado atado, fue con los brazos atrás, pero con las manos detrás de sus piernas, de modo que sus rodillas tocaban su pecho y quedaba hecho un ovillo; Harry lo había atado así por una buena razón, y cuando éste regresó a su lado, le mostró un juguete lleno de orgullo.</p><p>-Mira, ¿te gusta?... la sala de los menesteres lo reprodujo tal cual lo imagine... esta sala es una maravilla ¿eh?... te da exactamente lo que le pides, y pues, como el que te trajo aquí fui yo, la sala no te concederá nada a ti.</p><p>Con mirada llena de espanto, Draco vio un pene de goma de veinte centímetros de color azul oscuro y sin necesidad de decírselo, supo lo que Harry iba a hacer con ella.</p><p>-Harry... e...escucha... no vayas... no vayas a...</p><p>-Refresquemos tu memoria, bello Draco, no soy Harry, soy "tu amo y señor". -y sin decir más, levantó a Draco y lo puso de rodillas haciendo que su frente tocara el suelo debido a la forma en que estaba atado.</p><p>-¡Harry, por favor!</p><p>Harry colocó la punta del pene en la entrada de Draco y dijo:</p><p>-Niño desobediente, ¿olvidaste tu lección?</p><p>-¡Te lo suplico Harry, no vayas a.... aaaah! -sin más preámbulos, Harry comenzó a hundir el pene de goma sin prepararlo en lo mas mínimo en el ano de Draco, el cual apretaba intentando impedir la entrada del objeto.</p><p>-¡aaaah!... ¡m-me duele...! ¡Harry, duele...!</p><p>-Y te dolerá mas, Malfoy... -murmuró Harry con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.</p><p>-¡Por favor Harry!... ¡du-duele mucho! -Para ese momento, el pene ya estaba metido hasta la mitad, y sin consideración alguna, Harry terminó por meterla de golpe hasta el fondo.</p><p>Finalmente, Draco ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo, entonces Harry comenzó a meterla y a sacarla sin hacer caso a los gritos de Draco.</p><p>-¡Ha... Harry!... ¡ya no... ya no me la metas! -pero el pene entraba y salía de Draco una y otra vez, hasta que éste no pudo más y gritó: ¡perdóname!... ¡perdóname mi amo y señor por haberte hablado así! -entonces Harry se detuvo, y lentamente fue sacando el dildo de color azul del dolorido ano, luego tomó a Draco por el cabello y le levantó el rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de él, tanto así que Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento en su mejilla.</p><p>-Te diría que no llores, pero... esa es la intención... -dijo Harry- bésame...</p><p>Draco lo miró con ojos enrojecidos, y hablando entrecortadamente dijo:</p><p>-¿Có-como?</p><p>-Bésame.</p><p>Draco se acercó y como pudo le plantó un beso en los labios.</p><p>-Y-ya...</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry se levantó y se dirigió al armario en donde dejó el dildo de goma; Draco lo vio sacar una caja de madera, darse vuelta y acercarse de nuevo mientras la ya conocida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios; sonrisa que Draco ya había aprendido a temer; cuando llegó junto a él, Harry le mostró lo que había en la caja.</p><p>-Mira... es algo que la sala de los menesteres reprodujo tal cual lo imaginé.</p><p>Lo que había en la caja, era otro pene, pero en esta ocasión era de brillante madera pulida y esmaltada, pero con un pequeño dispositivo instalado en el interior.</p><p>-¿Qué... es?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Capitulo 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué es?... -repitió Harry guiñando un ojo- la lección tres, querido Malfoy. -y diciendo esto, volvió a empinar a Draco y con violencia le introdujo el pene de madera.</p><p>-¡Agh!... ¡Ha...Harry!... ¡por favor!</p><p>Cuando el pene estuvo instalado en el interior de Draco, Harry se levantó y tomó su varita de la mesa diciendo:</p><p>-Mi varita hará de control remoto, en el mundo muggle le llamaría un dispositivo electrónico, pero no importan los tecnicismos ahora, ¿no crees?</p><p>Sin entender una sola palabra y sin importarle mucho en realidad, Draco solo sabía que lo que pasaría a continuación iba a ser muy, pero muy malo.</p><p>-¡Detente Harry!... ¡te lo suplico!</p><p>-Muy bien, potro salvaje... -dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de Draco- quiero que relinches para mi... -y señalándolo con la varita, dijo: -"enciende"</p><p>Una pequeña descarga eléctrica se dejó sentir en el interior de Draco, que a pesar de no ser tan potente, estando en un lugar tan sensible, le provocó un dolor que nunca en su vida había imaginado llegar a sentir.</p><p>-¡aaaaaagh!.... ¡aaaaaaaaaah!... ¡Dios mío, Dios mío... ayúdame! -exclamó Draco con sollozos desgarradores.</p><p>Sin compadecerse en lo más mínimo, Harry se inclinó y dijo:</p><p>-Tu Dios soy yo... así que a quien debes suplicarle es a mí.</p><p>-¡Mi señor!... -gritó Draco- ¡com-compadécete de mí!...</p><p>Harry detuvo las descargas unos momentos para luego reiniciar la sesión; el cuerpo de Draco se agitaba en terribles espasmos de dolor, mientras seguía gritando:</p><p>-¡Basta, basta!... ¡por favor, te lo suplico!</p><p>-¿Te duele?</p><p>-¡Si!... ¡me... me duele mucho!</p><p>-¿Quién soy, Draco?</p><p>-¡Mi... mi dueño!</p><p>-¿Y tú que eres?</p><p>-¡Yo soy...!... ¡aaaaaah!... ¡soy tu esclavo!</p><p>Harry detuvo las descargas y el cuerpo de Draco se quedó quieto movido solo por sus fuertes sollozos, y el cuestionamiento continuó.</p><p>-¿De quién eres, Malfoy?</p><p>-Soy... soy tuyo... mi señor... -respondió Draco sintiéndose sometido de tal manera que se sentía pequeño y perdido, tan desvalido como si fuera un niño; Harry estudió su expresión y dijo:</p><p>-Bésame.</p><p>Draco se levantó trabajosamente, y en vez de darle un beso fugaz como había hecho anteriormente, abrió su boca y atrapó la de Harry como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, y recorrió su interior como si quisiera devorarlo; luego Harry se separó y dijo:</p><p>-Buen niño... ahora cambiemos de juego. -dijo Harry metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una vela; Draco lo vio y comenzó a temblar al tiempo que decía:</p><p>-¿Q-que... me... vas a hacer?</p><p>-Cállate, -respondió Harry propinándole una fuerte bofetada- no puedes hablar sin mi permiso.</p><p>-Lo siento... -susurró Draco.</p><p>Harry encendió la vela y la puso en un mueble al lado de la cama que había en el fondo de la habitación, regreso donde Draco para desatarlo, no sin antes sacarle el pene de madera para su gran alivio, luego lo instó a ponerse de pie, pero las piernas de Draco no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó al piso; lo que Harry hizo fue levantarlo en brazos y dirigirse con él a la cama, y en el transcurso pudo sentir a través de su ropa, el cuerpo caliente de Draco, y el aroma de su cuerpo llegó a su nariz, el cual aspiro profundamente apretándolo contra si arrancándole un gemido al maltratado Slytherin.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Harry depositándolo en la cama- recuéstate.</p><p>A pesar del dolor, Draco obedeció y pronto quedo tendido en la cama cuan largo era; Harry tomó la vela y se recostó a su lado y empezó a dejar caer gotas de ardiente cera derretida en el pecho de Draco, quien al estar lleno de verdugones, sentía que la cera le abría la piel como si fuera un cuchillo.</p><p>-¡Auch!... ¡quema!... -gimió Draco apretando los dientes.</p><p>-Shhhh... -respondió Harry continuando su labor.</p><p>-¡aaaaay!... por favor... -exclamó Draco bajito.</p><p>Gran parte de la piel de Draco recibió el beso de la ardiente cera; tal era el dolor que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y pequeños sollozos contenidos escapaban de su garganta; pero ya no se atrevía a quejarse abiertamente por miedo a ser castigado: después de un buen rato, Harry apagó la vela y con los labios empezó a quitar la que ya estaba fría; pensando que le iba a doler mas, Draco apretó los dientes, pero los labios de Harry eran tan delicados como el toque de la seda movida por el viento.</p><p>-Relájate... -dijo Harry.</p><p>Draco no respondió porque no había recibido permiso para hablar, y para su sorpresa, la lengua que recorría su cuerpo desnudo, fue apaciguando el dolor; en donde no pudo reprimir un gemido, fue cuando la boca de Harry llegó a su pene; en el cual, para desilusión del rubio, solo se detuvo unos instantes.</p><p>Entonces, ya tendido de espaldas, Harry se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras miraba como Draco permanecía con las piernas encogidas y los ojos cerrados; y cuando quedó totalmente desnudo, se recostó junto a él quien se estremeció al sentir el peso de Harry en la cama.</p><p>Recargándose en un codo, Harry se acercó a Draco para atrapar sus labios en un brusco beso; exploró su interior con gran deleite, y luego hundió su cara entre su cuello y mejilla mientras enredaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera; cuando hizo eso, el aroma de Harry llegó a la nariz de Draco, quien abrió los ojos poco a poco dejándose invadir por el sentimiento que le provocaba ese olor tan sensual y familiar; sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero ya no de dolor físico, sino de un dolor que le destrozaba el alma... el dolor de saber que esa noche iba a ser la última; sin mover los brazos que permanecían en sus costados, apretó los puños; sea como haya sido, esa noche era una de las más importantes de su vida, porque aquella persona que tanto amaba, se había tatuado a fuego en su piel.</p><p>El Harry que lo había sometido y que estaba poseyéndolo ahora, era un Harry que nunca nadie vería jamás; ese chico... él y solo él había sido capaz de llevarlo hasta el extremo mismo de la desesperación y de la dicha; nadie más lo había hecho y nunca nadie lo haría jamás.</p><p>Poco a poco fue levantando sus manos hasta ponerlas en la cintura de Harry ante la extrañeza de éste, quien dijo:</p><p>-Ni lo intentes, no voy a detenerme.</p><p>-Y yo nunca te lo permitiría... -respondió Draco en un susurro.</p><p>-¿mmm?... -Harry miró algo confundido los cristalinos ojos plateados y lo que vio en ellos no fue precisamente el deseo de escapar.</p><p>-Harry... -murmuró Draco tocándole una mejilla suavemente- no te detengas... hazme el amor...</p><p>Se miraron fijamente por un instante... un segundo... y sin intercambiar mas palabras, se abrazaron efusivamente mientras sus bocas chocaban en un salvaje beso; tal parecía que querían devorarse, como si en ese beso se les fuera la vida; Draco enredó sus dedos en la cabellera azabache y cerró sus puños en ella arrancándole un gemido a Harry, quien no hizo nada más que continuar devorando a Draco.</p><p>-¡Oh si!... -gimió Draco al sentir como Harry succionaba y mordía su cuello provocándole manchas purpuras al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas.</p><p>Draco las abrió para dejarlo acomodarse, podía sentir la erección de Harry, pero el salvaje Griffindor tenía planeado disfrutar más el cuerpo del Slytherin antes de penetrarlo, así que continuo su recorrido hasta los rozados pezones, los cuales succionó con fuerza haciendo que Draco se arqueara de placer.</p><p>Cada rozón, cada caricia en la resentida piel de Draco le provocaba dolorosas sensaciones que aunadas a la boca de Harry, recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus genitales haciendo que despertara una gran erección; para ese entonces, Harry había descendido mas y ya besaba su vientre mientras su mano se encargaba de la erección del rubio.</p><p>-¡Oh!... -gemía Draco mordiéndose los labios mientras estrujaba las sabanas con las manos; lentamente desquiciante, la boca de Harry fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su anhelante pene- ¡ya Harry!... -exclamó Draco empujándole la cabeza con las manos- ¡ya chúpamelo!... -Sonriendo por la evidente urgencia de Draco, Harry engullo de una sola vez y relajando su garganta, todo el pene de Draco- ¡por Merlín!... -gimió Draco mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar debido a la ola de sensaciones que la caliente boca de Harry estaba provocándole.</p><p>Harry las tocó y comenzó a acariciarlas... ¡como le enloquecían las piernas de Draco!... tan firmes y suaves... del color de la perla...</p><p>Besó el interior de los blancos muslos, frotó su mejilla en ellos disfrutando su suavidad y luego volvió a besarlos, y así continuó... repartió besos por todo lo largo de la pierna hasta llegar al pie, luego lo hizo ponerse bocabajo y haciendo a un lado la larga cabellera, comenzó a besarle a espalda, espalda caliente y sensible debido a los azotes al igual que sus nalgas, parecidas ya a dos manzanas rojas; Harry las separó y pasó su lengua por la dolorida entrada, lo hizo ponerse en cuatro para alcanzarla con más facilidad.</p><p>La boca de Harry no era tan gentil, atacaba con fiereza, lamiendo y clavando su lengua con ímpetu provocando que gotas de liquido pre seminal escaparan del pene de Draco, quien se dejó caer poco a poco en la cama entre suspiro y suspiro; se puso de costado mientras Harry se le ponía encima besando su pierna, su cadera, su cintura, su hombro sosteniéndose con los brazos.</p><p>Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su sensible piel amplificaba cada caricia al máximo... y solo se quedaba quieto... intentando grabar en su memoria cada gesto, cada beso, cada caricia...</p><p>Harry entonces, con una mano le toco el hombro empujándolo para ponerlo de espaldas, solo así, Draco abrió los ojos; unos enormes y profundos ojos verdes le devolvieron su reflejo; entonces alzó los brazos y rodeo el cuello de Harry quien se dejó caer sobre él besándolo con frenesí al tiempo que se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas; Draco subió sus rodillas para dejarlo acomodarse mejor, entonces Harry tomó su propio pene friccionándolo un par de veces para acomodarlo en la entrada de Draco, quien no pudo evitar tensarse al recordar todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos momentos.</p><p>Habiendo colocado la punta de su pene, Harry lo penetro de golpe arrancándole un pequeño grito, levantó sus piernas y se las acomodó en los antebrazos, luego levantó su cadera y la dejó caer comenzando a penetrar a Draco una y otra vez.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -exclamó Draco cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos sintiendo que se partía en dos, pero luego las quitó para mirar a Harry; y vio que lo miraba fijamente, con su hermoso rostro empapado en sudor y su oscuro cabello pegado a la cara.</p><p>Y Draco sonrió... sonrió porque al final había conseguido lo que quería... un recuerdo imborrable de Harry Potter; se sintió tan conmovido porque ese Harry Potter era suyo, suyo y de nadie más; entonces puso sus manos en las mejillas de Harry y dijo:</p><p>-Hazlo... más fuerte...</p><p>Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry comenzó a penetrarlo más duramente diciendo:</p><p>-¿Sabes porque me gusta hacerte el amor mirándote de frente?... porque me fascina ese gesto de dolor que haces cuando te lo voy metiendo... me fascina como arrugas tu pequeña nariz...</p><p>-¿Alguien más?... ¿alguien más te provoca esto, Harry?... ¿alguien más?</p><p>-Nadie mas... solo tú, maldita serpiente... -respondió Harry sin dejar de penetrarlo- eres la gloria que me lleva al infierno...</p><p>Draco ya no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos para percibir con todos sus sentidos ese momento.</p><p>-Si... -pensó extasiado en medio del dolor- destrózame... párteme... rómpeme en mil pedazos para que me pase la vida recogiendo cada uno de ellos y así no volverme loco por tu ausencia... ¡aaaah!... -gimió resintiendo la fricción de su espalda con la cama, a la vez que las embestidas de Harry iban provocándole pequeñas oleadas de placer que crecían en forma deliciosa; entonces puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry diciendo: -¿eso es todo lo que tienes, Potter?- Harry no respondió, al menos no con palabras; sus nalgas temblaban con cada fuerte embestida haciendo que Draco girara la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose ahogar de placer- ¡si!... ¡así!... -balbuceó mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar lo que verdaderamente deseaba, lo que su alma lloraba...</p><p>"¡Ámame con el ímpetu de una tormenta!... ¡con la fuerza de un huracán que destroce mi ser!...</p><p>Al fin ya no hay puerto al cual regresar..."</p><p>-¡Sigue así, no te detengas!... -exclamó apenas consiente de si mismo debido al placer que invadía su vientre y sus piernas rodeando a Harry con ellas; lo abrazó con fuerza clavando sus uñas en su espalda; pero entonces, en un momento dado, las bajó y clavó sus talones en la cama y empujo al salvaje Griffindor tomándolo desprevenido y montándose a horcajadas en él; tomó el pene de Harry y se penetró el mismo ante la expresión asombrada y divertida del ojiverde, quien lo tomó de las muñecas al recargarlas en su pecho, y con sus piernas comenzó a impulsarse con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Aaah!... -gritó Harry sintiendo dolor, pero un dolor que lo excitaba más si acaso eso era posible- ¡más duro, Draco!... ¡más duro!</p><p>Draco se levantaba hasta casi sacar el pene de sí mismo para después dejarse caer con fuerza haciendo que Harry apretara sus muñecas hasta marcar sus dedos en ellas; su rostro estaba empapado por el sudor, mechones rubios se pegaban a sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rojos e inflamados se entreabrían en un erótico jadeo mientras su cadera y su cintura se contorsionaban de una manera obscena para deleite de Harry.</p><p>El moreno soltó una de las muñecas de Draco, le tomó el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras el rubio lo montaba; Draco echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la mano de Harry.</p><p>-¡Ya... ya no... Ya no puedo más!... -gritó Harry llegando al clímax.</p><p>Al sentir su interior llenarse de la esencia de Harry, Draco no pudo evitar correrse también mojandole la mano.</p><p>-¡aaaah!... -gritó Draco apretando en su interior el pene de Harry, quien al sentir la contracciones del rubio, creyó morir de placer.</p><p>Al cabo de unos sublimes instantes en lo que todo dejó de importar, Draco se dejó caer en el pecho de Harry, quien respiraba entrecortadamente; y ahí, Draco pudo escuchar su acelerado latir haciéndolo sentirse feliz de que ese corazón estuviese tan alocado en ese momento, solo por él.</p><p>Ambos permanecieron así un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que Draco notó que el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba acompasadamente; levantó la cara y vio que se había dormido; y así, teniéndolo tan cerca y tan tranquilo, recostó de nuevo su cabeza y con los ojos arrasados de lagrimas, susurro:</p><p>-Te amo... -Entonces se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar que los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta despertaran a Harry.</p><p>Permaneció así un buen rato, luchando con la tentación de dormirse; hasta que la cordura lo obligó a levantarse; todo su lastimado cuerpo gritaba en silencio de dolor, pero ni un quejido salió de sus labios mientras se vestía trabajosamente; al terminar, se acercó a la cama en la que Harry dormía plácidamente.</p><p>-Mañana en verdad querrás matarme lenta y dolorosamente por el endemoniado dolor de cabeza que vas a cargarte... pero de nuevo ya habrá cordura en ti, así que de ninguna maneras llegaras de nuevo a este extremo... de lo que estoy seguro es que me odiaras por haber violado tu libertad de elección hechizándote de esta manera... en fin, como sea... ya no importa... gracias Harry... -y secándose las lagrimas con la manga, pegó su frente con la de Harry y volvió a susurrar: -te amo... te amo... te amo tanto... -y depositándole un suave beso en los labios, dijo: -adiós... -y sin volver la vista atrás, tomo su varita y salió de ahí.</p><p>"Definitivamente... el más difícil no es el primer beso... sino el último..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Capitulo 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sintiendo que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina, Draco salió del salón de los menesteres, y con paso inseguro se dirigió a las escaleras.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -pensó con desconsuelo al ver la hilera de escalones que se le antojó interminable; y yendo en contra de todos sus principios, deseo tener a la mano uno de esos aparatos extraños llamados "voladores" que usaban los muggles para subir y bajar pisos metidos en cajas de acero sin necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo.</p><p>Sosteniéndose de los barandales y las paredes y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegó a su habitación; no vio la hora pero imagino que era de madrugada; paso directamente al baño cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros; cerró la puerta recargándose en ella con los ojos cerrados; se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado, y decidió que un buen baño lo ayudaría a relajarse; el problema era que no quería hacerlo, el aroma de Harry estaba impregnado en su piel y no quería quitárselo, de hecho, no deseaba hacerlo nunca; pero su humanidad pedía descanso a gritos además de constatar poniéndose una mano en la frente, que tenía fiebre.</p><p>Resignado, abrió la llave del agua para llenar la tina; ¿agua caliente?, ni pensarlo... ¿fría?, tampoco lo resistiría, decidió que el agua tibia sería lo mejor; y en lo que se llenaba la tina de mármol, fue a mirarse al espejo, por lo que casi se cae de la impresión al ver su reflejo.</p><p>-¡Que un rayo me parta! -exclamó anonadado al ver su aspecto- ¡estoy horroroso!... -murmuró al ver su cabello despeinado, un ojo comenzando a amoratarse al igual que la comisura de sus labios y pómulos; comenzó a quitarse la ropa ya no sorprendiéndose tanto al ver su cuerpo lleno de moretones; su cuello y hombros mostraban huellas de dientes y chupetones; las tocó doliéndose al instante pero evocando a quien se los hizo.</p><p>Suspirando de desaliento, tanteó el agua de la tina y se metió sintiendo cierto alivio en la piel, lo malo vino... cuando quiso sentarse.</p><p>-¡Me lleva el diablo! -pensó lleno de contrariedad- ¿¡y ahora como me relajo?! -pensó mientras permanecía hincado en la tina con el agua hasta la cintura- ¿¡me empino con el culo al aire como un maldito pinacate?!... ¡demonios!...</p><p>Al final no se relajó como quería, ya que el dolor en "salva sea la parte", le impidió recostarse cómodamente en la tina; cuando por fin terminó y su cuerpo tocó la cama, se durmió casi al instante.</p><p>-¡Draco, levántate!... -exclamó Theo desde un lugar muy, muy lejano, o al menos eso le pareció a Draco, quien después de varios llamados, solo pudo balbucear:</p><p>-¿mmm?...</p><p>-¡Ya es hora del desayuno, llegarás tarde!... ¡Draco!</p><p>-¿mmm?...</p><p>-¡ya levántate!</p><p>-No... molestes...</p><p>-Bueno, tú sabrás... -dijo Theo dándose por vencido y saliendo de la habitación, en la cual ya solo quedaba él aparte de Draco.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lado del castillo, otro chico se despertaba por sí solo, pero no gracias a algún hábito tempranero, sino por un abrumador dolor de cabeza.</p><p>-¡mmm!... ¡aaah!... -exclamó Harry removiéndose en la cama en la que se encontraba al tiempo que se ponía una mano en la cabeza abriendo los ojos trabajosamente para volver a cerrarlos al sentir que todo le daba vueltas; al cabo de unos minutos los abrió de nuevo para examinar el lugar en el que estaba. Por un momento la confusión lo invadió, pero como un cubetazo de agua helada, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon la cabeza haciéndolo sentarse de un jalón en la cama- ¡Dios mío!... -exclamó espantado- ¿¡qué rayos paso aquí?!... -murmuró mirando a su alrededor; intentó levantarse, pero un mareo lo hizo trastabillar de tal modo que volvió a sentarse.</p><p>Mil pensamientos se agolparon en su mente provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza en un estado cercano al pánico.</p><p>-Fue un sueño... -murmuro sin abrir los ojos- fue un sueño... fue un sueño... -pero para su desgracia, todo había parecido tan real, que tragando saliva, se obligó a abrir los ojos.</p><p>Miro la habitación, y con horror vio cerca de la puerta, un armario semi abierto, un cubo de agua, y en el techo... una argolla; sintiendo la boca seca se miró a si mismo encontrándose completamente desnudo; poco a poco, la realidad de lo que había pasado fue entrando en su mente como cae la arena de un reloj, y fue entonces que no supo que sentir a ciencia cierta; muchos sentimientos se revolvían como jauría rabiosa en su interior.</p><p>Aun sabiendo que nadie lo veía, se envolvió en una sabana y con pasos trémulos camino hasta el armario, y como si se tratara de algo peligroso, miró con cautela el interior; sintió su cara arder de vergüenza al mirar los implementos que había ahí.</p><p>-Por Dios... -murmuró poniéndose una mano en la frente al ver el fuete- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?... -dijo pasando la vista por los juguetes sexuales que había utilizado en Draco; sus dedos temblorosos tocaron el fuete, y con ese simple tacto, recuerdos de gritos, suplicas, llanto y gemidos llegaron a su mente- ¡por todos los...! -exclamó apartando la mano como si quemara, y mirando a su alrededor como buscando una salida. Una salida, si... pero una a aquella situación tan bizarra.</p><p>-¿Qué me hiciste, Draco?... -susurró sintiéndose total y profundamente avergonzado; camino lentamente hacia la cama en la que solamente se dejó caer.</p><p>Como alguien que se desnuda frente a su familia estando ebrio, o como alguien a quien leen su diario frente a una multitud en el cual están sus más oscuros deseos, así se sentía Harry; se sentía tan avergonzado que ganas no le faltaron de cavar un hoyo y sepultarse a sí mismo.</p><p>-¿Pero como... pude hacer esas cosas? -susurró acostándose de nuevo, y pensando en sí mismo como en una especie de monstruo, se quedó dormido.</p><p>Ya había pasado la hora de la comida cuando una voz despertó a Draco.</p><p>-Draco... Draco... -dijo Theo sin abrir las cortinas de su cama.</p><p>-¿mmm?...</p><p>-¡Draco!</p><p>-¡Que!... -respondió Draco molesto por la interrupción.</p><p>-¿Estás enfermo?... ¿quieres que traiga a madame Pomfrey?</p><p>-¡No!... -respondió Draco abriendo los ojos de golpe- yo... estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?... -repitió Theo- son más de las tres de la tarde y tú sigues en cama.</p><p>-¿¡Tan tarde es?!... -pensó Draco atónito.</p><p>-¿Draco?... -insistió Theo.</p><p>-Estoy bien... en seguida me levanto.</p><p>-¿Seguro?</p><p>-Ya te dije que sí.</p><p>-Ah bueno... porque el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su oficina.</p><p>-¿Mi padrino?... ¿Qué te dijo?... -preguntó Draco lleno de contrariedad.</p><p>-Nada, solo que quería hablar contigo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme.</p><p>-¿Seguro que estas bien, Draco?</p><p>-Ya te dije que sí.</p><p>-Bueno, entonces me voy, ya va a empezar la clase de Binns, a la cual veo llegaras tarde. -dijo Theo, quien después de decir eso, salió.</p><p>Draco aguzó el oído para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba solo, fue así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño para mirarse al espejo.</p><p>-¡Parezco mapache!... -exclamó sorprendido al ver su ojo rodeado por una mancha totalmente morada- en fin, ya me lo esperaba. -Así que procedió a aplicarse un hechizo Glamour para después vestirse con toda la calma del mundo, total, si de todos modos lo iban a regañar, un retraso mas no haría gran diferencia.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la sala de los menesteres, Harry volvía a despertar, esta vez con la certeza de encontrarse en un lugar que no era para nada su habitación; así que aun sintiendo que su cabeza se partía en dos, se vistió y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su casa; en el camino se encontró con alumnos que lo miraban de reojo por la facha tan desastrosa que se cargaba, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a su sala común, no sin encontrarse para su mala suerte, a Hermione.</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¿¡donde rayos te metiste toda la noche?!</p><p>-Hermione... -exclamó Harry- ¿podrías no hablar tan alto por favor?... siento que la cabeza me estalla.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -respondió Hermione sorprendida- ¡¿tienes resaca?!</p><p>-¿¡Qué?! -exclamó Harry- ¿estás loca?... ¡claro que no!</p><p>-Pues por la facha que tienes, pareciera que si, -respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?</p><p>Responder a eso sería darse el tiro de gracia, por lo que Harry dijo:</p><p>-Por ahí.</p><p>-¿¡Como que por ahí, Harry!?... ¡no puedes saltarte las reglas así como así!, ¡ya no estamos en primero!</p><p>-Hablamos luego, ¿si? -exclamó Harry dirigiéndose a las escaleras.</p><p>-No hables conmigo si no quieres... pero con la profesora McGonagall si tendrás que hacerlo.</p><p>-¿¡Acaso me acusaste, Hermione?! -dijo Harry sorprendido deteniendo su camino a su habitación.</p><p>-No seas tonto... claro que no lo haría, -respondió Hermione herida- pero en la clase de transformaciones que tuvimos esta mañana, preguntó por ti.</p><p>-¿Y no pudieron decirle una mentira?</p><p>-Lo hicimos, pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-Como tampoco te vio en la comida, mando a madame Pomfrey a ver si estabas bien y pues...</p><p>-No me encontró. -Concluyó Harry.</p><p>-Así es.</p><p>-Vaya... -dijo Harry continuando su camino.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-No estarás en problemas... ¿verdad?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Sabes que si necesitas nuestra ayuda, la tienes. -dijo Hermione cambiando su actitud regañona en la de siempre.</p><p>-Si Hermione, lo se... gracias. -respondió Harry agradecido.</p><p>Ya era tarde cuando Draco se dirigió a la oficina de Snape vestido pulcramente como siempre y con su rostro intacto, o al menos aparentemente gracias a su hechizo.</p><p>-Adelante. -respondió Snape desde el interior de la oficina al escuchar los toquidos en la puerta.</p><p>-¿Querías hablar conmigo, padrino? -dijo Draco muy quitado de la pena aunque por dentro sentía que moría de nervios.</p><p>-Si Draco, siéntate... necesitamos hablar, -dijo Snape dejando de calificar tareas y recargando sus codos en el escritorio- ¿Qué pasa contigo?</p><p>-¿Qué pasa de qué?</p><p>-No me tomes por tonto... andas metido en algo y quiero saber que es.</p><p>-No estoy metido en nada padrino.</p><p>-Tus calificaciones cada vez están peor... faltaste a mi clase ayer y no asististe a ninguna el día de hoy, ¿y debo asumir que todo marcha bien contigo?</p><p>-Es que...</p><p>-No me interrumpas, que aun no termino, -exclamó Snape duramente- las cosas no van bien contigo... quiero ayudarte pero tú no me dejas, y mi obligación como responsable de la casa de Slytherin, pero sobre todo como tu padrino, es notificar a tus padres de esta situación...</p><p>-¡No, padrino! -Saltó Draco desde su asiento- ¡no les digas nada a mis padres!</p><p>-No me dejas opción, tu educación es importante aunque tengas una fortuna asegurada.</p><p>-¡Por favor!... ¡te prometo que mejorare!... -exclamó Draco en tono suplicante.</p><p>-Eso dijiste la vez pasada y yo confié en ti.</p><p>-Si, pero ahora será diferente... Por favor, no le digas nada a Papá... por favor padrino.</p><p>-Draco... -dijo Snape mirándose las manos en actitud reflexiva- tu me importas mucho... por ti he hecho muchas cosas... y no creo que lo sepas, pero... -dijo mirándolo ahora- en verdad estoy preocupado por ti.</p><p>-Lo se...</p><p>-No, no lo sabes... y si no está en mis manos ayudarte, aunque ya no tenga nada que ver con Lucius, mi obligación es notificarle lo que está pasando contigo.</p><p>-¡Pero es que ya no está pasando nada!</p><p>-Creí que confiabas en mí. -dijo Snape sin intención chantajista, sino verdaderamente decepcionado.</p><p>-Y confió en ti, padrino... -respondió Draco sintiéndose una cucaracha- de verdad.</p><p>-¿En serio?... yo creo que no.</p><p>-Yo...</p><p>-Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero al parecer hay cosas en las que nadie debe meterse... ¿es eso?... -dijo Snape, quien continuo hablando ante el silencio de Draco-  mira Draco, entiendo que hay cosas que son realmente privadas, lo sé muy bien... pero en tu caso parece que estas cosas están sofocándote... como si estuvieras cargando un gran peso.</p><p>Draco deseo más que nunca poder desahogarse con su padrino, deseo más que nunca ser consolado por alguien que en verdad lo quería... pero su secreto era demasiado grave como para poder confesarlo, y aunque confiaba en su padrino, se sentía demasiado avergonzado.</p><p>-Si... -dijo finalmente Draco- eh tenido un problema muy grande... algo que se me escapo de las manos...</p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda?</p><p>-Ya no...</p><p>-¿Ya no?</p><p>-Es decir... que ayer lo concluí... y el día de hoy... solo necesitaba pensar.</p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Snape mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-La verdad, mal... -respondió Draco sincerándose lo más que podía, ya que en verdad necesitaba de su padrino, y el interés de éste, le reconfortaba mucho- pero el haber concluido este asunto, me da cierta tranquilidad, por eso se que a partir de este momento estaré mejor.</p><p>Snape se quedó callado, Draco era demasiado cerrado en cuanto a confiar en alguien; eso lo constato cuando Voldemort le encomendó la misión de abrir una entrada en Hogwarts para los mortífagos, en esa ocasión Draco se moría por dentro por tremenda carga y sin embargo no le conto nada a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo; así que podía intuir que su ahijado hablaba en serio, y aunque se imaginaba que tal vez se tratara de algún mal de amor, decidió no decir nada para no avergonzarlo y para darle el tiempo necesario de hablar con él cuando el muchacho lo decidiera.</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-No llamaré a tus padres.</p><p>-¿En serio?... -exclamó Draco sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.</p><p>-Si... pero con una condición.</p><p>-¡La que sea, padrino!</p><p>-Tomaras clases extra conmigo después de cenar, hasta que te recuperes en todas tus materias.</p><p>-¡Claro, eso haré!... -exclamó Draco poniendo sus manos en el escritorio- ¡te prometo que remontare en mis calificaciones!</p><p>-Claro que lo harás... -respondió Snape ocultando la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios- de eso me encargare yo, ahora ve por tus libros, ya terminaron las clases de este día y aprovecharemos el tiempo que queda antes de la cena.</p><p>-En seguida. -respondió Draco saliendo como ráfaga de la oficina dejando a un Snape menos preocupado.</p><p>Situación muy diferente a la que vivió Harry con la profesora MacGonagall; quien después de decirle que Hogwarts no era una casa de descanso y mucho menos un bar, lo mandó a limpiar los vestidores de las cuatro casas después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch durante un mes a pesar de jurar mil veces que no tenia resaca; y antes debió agradecer no ser suspendido del equipo.</p><p>Estaba furioso con Draco y se juro a si mismo que en cuanto lo viera, le reclamaría lo que le hizo con creces, pero en lo que restaba del día, ya no lo vio; Draco se la pasó con Snape en su despacho en el cual cenaron temprano ya que Draco no había comido durante el día y moría de hambre.</p><p>Al día siguiente se encontraron en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, pero Harry, en cuanto lo vio, lo único que sintió fue una vergüenza tremenda, y lo único que atino a hacer, fue a lanzarle una mirada asesina y volver el rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas; Draco volvió la vista a su plato, ocultando todo su sentir en una perfecta mascara de indiferencia; en realidad no le sorprendía la reacción de Harry, sabía que se sentía avergonzado y lamentaba haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero había sido un mal necesario, así que ya habiéndose hecho a la idea del rechazo de Harry, en realidad ya no importaba que de plano lo detestara, por lo que suspirando con resignación, continuo comiendo su cereal.</p><p>Los siguientes días fueron lo que podría llamarse "normales" a pesar de las miradas tipo "Avada Kedavra" que Harry le lanzaba cada que tenia oportunidad, aun así cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo sin meterse con el otro.</p><p>Y así llegó el sábado, día esperado por todos los estudiantes, día en que las preocupaciones se iban a volar y la diversión llegaba; para todos, menos para cierto ojiverde que no dejaba de rumiar su suerte.</p><p>-Ya Harry... -exclamó Hermione exasperada ante un Harry que permanecía acostado en su cama siendo ya las nueve de la mañana- no seas amargado y vamos a Hogsmeade... a lo mejor así se te quita un poco ese mal humor que te cargas desde hace días.</p><p>-Si compañero, -completo Ron desde su cama- hace falta cuando menos que te de el aire.</p><p>-No tengo ganas, vayan ustedes.</p><p>-Pues no me iré de aquí sin ti, -dijo Hermione con gran determinación- ¿de plano te ha afectado tanto la ruptura con tu chica?</p><p>-¿De qué rayos hablas? -exclamó molesto Harry.</p><p>-De que estas así desde que terminaste con ella.</p><p>-No es cierto. -dijo Harry molesto dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose en la cama.</p><p>-Sabes que digo la verdad... -insistió Hermione sabiendo que molestaba a su amigo con su insistencia- ¿pero no crees que es hora de darle vuelta a la hoja y comenzar de nuevo?... digo, sea quien sea no vale la pena que mueras por ella convirtiéndote en un nabo y vegetar toda tu vida, ¿o sí? -Aun detestando a Hermione por entrometida, Harry reconoció muy en el fondo que ella tenía razón y yendo en contra de su propio capricho, se obligó a escucharla- Harry...</p><p>-¡Esta bien, está bien!... -exclamó fastidiado al tiempo que lanzaba las cobijas y se ponía de pie- ¡ya entendí!... ¿ahora podrían esperar abajo en lo que me baño o de plano quieren acompañarme a la ducha?</p><p>-Esperaremos abajo. -dijo Hermione satisfecha de su labor.</p><p>Al cabo de media hora, los tres chicos se dirigían a la salida del castillo para ir al pueblo mágico; en el camino se cruzo con Draco, quien iba al invernadero por una hierbas que le había encargado Snape para su próximo trabajo de regularización acompañado de Blaise; solo que esta vez, Harry no lo miró, sino que paso de largo platicando animadamente con sus amigos.</p><p>A pesar de no esperar ya nada de Harry, Draco sintió un golpe en el pecho al darse cuenta de que ya no contaba ni con su odio.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Blaise al verlo exhalar un profundo suspiro.</p><p>-¿Algo?... ¿Cómo qué? -Respondió Draco sonriendo como si nada- démonos prisa, quiero tener las hierbas que me pidió mi padrino antes de que se evapore su roció, sino no servirán.</p><p>-¿No te aburre tener que pasar el fin de semana estudiando con él después de que pasan horas estudiando en las noches?</p><p>-No, la verdad me gusta estudiar con él.</p><p>-Pues claro, eres al único que tolera. -Exclamó Blaise divertido.</p><p>Cuando tuvieron las hierbas necesarias, Draco se dirigió a la oficina de su padrino mientras Blaise se iba a buscar a Pansy para ir juntos a Hogsmeade.</p><p>Ya era media mañana cuando unos toquidos en la puerta de la oficina de Snape se dejaron oír.</p><p>-Lamento interrumpir... -dijo la profesora McGonagall asomándose- pero vengo a avisarle al señor Malfoy que tiene visita.</p><p>-¿Quién es? -preguntó Draco con curiosidad.</p><p>-Su padre, señor Malfoy... -esta esperándolo en la sala común de su casa, el director le proporciono la contraseña para que fuera más cómodo para ustedes.</p><p>En cuanto dijo eso, Draco se volvió a mirar a Snape con expresión angustiada.</p><p>-Gracias Minerva. -dijo Snape con su característica inexpresión.</p><p>-Por nada, con permiso. -Respondió la profesora cerrando la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>-¡Dijiste que no le dirías nada! -exclamó Draco en cuanto estuvieron solos.</p><p>-Y no lo hice, -respondió Snape con la misma expresión- así que cálmate.</p><p>-¿Entonces a que vino?</p><p>-No es la primera vez que te visita, lo sabes.</p><p>-Si, si... tienes razón, -exclamó Draco sonriendo nerviosamente- estoy paranoico.</p><p>-Tranquilízate y ve a verlo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿o sí?</p><p>-No, no, claro que no. -Se apresuro a responder Draco poniéndose de pie- bueno, ¿entonces luego seguimos?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -dijo Draco saliendo del despacho.</p><p>En el camino a su sala común, Draco intentaba calmar sus nervios diciéndose a sí mismo que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, así que convenciéndose de que todo estaba bien, entro a su sala común.</p><p>-Papá... -saludo al ver a su padre sentado en frente de la chimenea apagada.</p><p>-¡Draco! -exclamó Lucius sonriendo al ver a su hijo entrar- esta vez decidí pedirle al inútil de Dumbledore la contraseña de la casa Slytherin para platicar contigo en vez de hacerlo caminando por los jardines... ¡ah, esto me trae muchos recuerdos!... -dijo Lucius mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>-Imagino que sí. -respondió Draco sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.</p><p>-Lo único que falta es un trago de un buen vino... aunque un trago de whiskey de fuego no estaría mal, supongo que no hay de eso aquí ¿verdad? -dijo Lucius guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>-Me temo que no...¿te sirve un trago de jugo de calabaza?</p><p>-Paso, -respondió Lucius poniéndose de pie- vine a visitarte porque tu madre es una aprensiva y cree que necesitas vernos para sentirte amado... cree que aun eres un bebé.</p><p>-Si, así es mamá. -dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Si, -respondió Lucius sonriendo también- ya hace mucho tiempo ya me hice a la idea de que es una sentimental.</p><p>-¿Cómo esta?</p><p>-Muy bien, por ahora ha estado muy ocupada organizando cenas de caridad... es bueno para nuestra reputación, pero ya debo irme, siento que esta sea una visita muy corta pero los negocios me ahogan, ya sabes cómo es esto.</p><p>-Si, lo sé. -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie al ver a su padre dirigiéndose a la puerta.</p><p>-También te traje mas jabones de tocador, tu madre dice que seguramente ya se te terminaron.</p><p>-¿Acaso es adivina?</p><p>-Créeme que yo lo creo seriamente... ¡ah!... también quería preguntarte algo... -exclamo Lucius deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta como recordando algo de repente y transformando sorprendentemente su expresión.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Desde hace cuanto eres... la ramera de Harry Potter?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Capitulo 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Draco escuchó la pregunta de su padre, por un momento creyó haber oído mal, pero la mirada de Lucius le indicó que no había sido un error y simplemente se quedó en blanco moviendo los labios sin que una sola palabra saliera de ellos.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -continuo Lucius con expresión de acero mientras se acercaba a Draco, quien continuaba clavado en el piso.</p><p>-Yo... yo... -logro balbucear al fin.</p><p>Una fuerte bofetada le cruzo la cara al tiempo que la voz atronadora de Lucius se dejaba escuchar.</p><p>-¡¿Cómo pudiste...?! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste...?! -exclamó Lucius con el rostro rojo de ira mientras Draco solo atinaba a mirarlo con pánico mientras mantenía su mano en su mejilla- ¡a manchar!... ¡a destrozar!... ¡a arrastrar el apellido Malfoy por el lodo!...</p><p>-Papá... -susurró Draco estupefacto, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>-¡Te vi, Draco!... ¡te vi!...</p><p>-¿Ve... verme?... -exclamó Draco temiendo saber la respuesta y a la vez negándola- No... No es cierto...</p><p>-¡¿Ah esto llamas una mentira?! -rugió Lucius jalándolo del cabello y empujándolo sobre un pensadero que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y que no había notado debido a su nerviosismo. Se encontró de repente mirando una puerta semi abierta en un corredor que reconoció inmediatamente como del tercer piso, y la puerta, la de la sala de los menesteres; sintiéndose como un sonámbulo entró por ella, y ante sí se vio a si mismo siendo penetrado por Harry en una forma salvaje y frenética para después ver como él mismo cambiaba las posiciones para colocarse arriba y seguir haciendo el amor como locos; gritos, gemidos, jadeos y suspiros... todo lo percibió como si estuviera de nuevo en la habitación, pero esta vez de espectador; solo que esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran de alguien más que los estaba viendo en la sala de los menesteres... pero ¿Quién?... y así como fue empujado dentro, así salió del pensadero para encontrarse con el rostro de Lucius distorsionado por la ira- ¡Tú...! ¡revolcándote con... "ese" como si fueras una puta!</p><p>-¡Papá!... yo... -balbuceo Draco sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza.</p><p>-¡Cállate!... ¡no tienes derecho a hablar!... ¡no tienes derecho a nada!... -gritó Lucius tomándolo de la solapa y alzando el puño- ¡no eres más que un...!</p><p>-¡Basta Lucius! -exclamó alguien deteniéndole el brazo en el aire.</p><p>-¡Severus!... -exclamó Lucius- ¡no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!</p><p>-Me incumben los asuntos de mi ahijado... -respondió Snape con voz contenida- ahora suéltalo...</p><p>-Tú no vas a decirme como tratar a mi hijo... -respondió Lucius soltando su muñeca de la mano de Snape.</p><p>-Lucius...</p><p>-¡Pero claro...! -exclamó Lucius soltando a Draco y volviéndose hacia Snape- seguramente tú sabias de esta... porquería.</p><p>-No sé de que hablas... pero te sugiero que te calmes antes de que continúes hablando con Draco. -Respondió Snape dando a entender por su tono de voz que lo que decía era más que una sugerencia.</p><p>La plata bruñida quedo clavada en las noches sin luna de Snape por varios segundos hasta que Lucius se volteo dirigiéndose a Draco.</p><p>-Te doy media hora para empacar tus cosas... nos vamos de este maldito lugar. -Y sin decir más, salió de la sala común no sin antes lanzarle a Snape una mirada llena de desprecio.</p><p>Draco se dejo caer en el sofá con la cara entre las manos mientras escuchaba un fuerte portazo.</p><p>-Draco... -exclamó Snape- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que enfadó tanto a tu padre?</p><p>Pero Draco no respondió; realmente no podía ni hablar, el impacto de saber que su mismísimo padre lo había visto haciendo el amor con Harry lo había dejado más noqueado que un golpe de verdad.</p><p>-Draco... -lo llamo Snape muy preocupado.</p><p>-No puede ser... -musito Draco al fin sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.</p><p>-¿Cómo?...</p><p>-Esto no puede estar pasando... -susurró Draco descubriéndose el rostro para mirar el pensadero sobre la mesa- ¿Quién pudo...? ¿Cómo ha sido esto...?</p><p>-Draco... -exclamó Snape tocándole un hombro.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Draco levantándose de repente y dándole una patada a la mesa haciendo volar lo que había sobre ella provocando que el pensadero se rompiera en pedazos al estrellarse en el suelo esparciendo su contenido.</p><p>-¡Draco!</p><p>-¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó Draco corriendo a su habitación.</p><p>Snape miró atónito la escalera por la que había subido Draco para después de algunos instantes, irse a sentar al sofá lentamente; mientras tanto, Lucius se dirigía como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida del castillo; sentía que se ahogaba en las profundidades de las mazmorras, necesitaba aire en su rostro desesperadamente, solo que cuando llego a la entrada principal, una lechuza color marrón se dirigió directamente hacia él.</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué? -murmuró molesto mientras desprendía la misiva de la pata de la lechuza- ¡¿acaso estoy rodeado de idiotas inútiles?¡... -exclamó al leer la nota proveniente de uno de sus negocios dándose vuelta inmediatamente para regresar sobre sus pasos.</p><p>Snape permanecía sentado en el sofá viendo sin ver los trozos esparcidos del pensadero sobre el suelo cuando de pronto Lucius entro como ráfaga en la sala.</p><p>-Tú... -exclamó despectivamente dirigiéndose al maestro de pociones- dile a Draco que vendré por él en la noche, por ahora debo irme. -y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.</p><p>Snape permaneció sin decir nada por un momento, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras con paso lento; cuando llego a la habitación que Draco compartía con sus compañeros por el momento ausentes, toco suavemente la puerta sin obtener respuesta; así que la abrió para constatar que Draco no estaba ahí, por lo que entró dirigiéndose al baño.</p><p>-Draco... -llamó con voz queda ante la puerta cerrada.</p><p>Recargado de espaldas en el otro lado de la puerta, sentado en el suelo con los codos recargados en las rodillas, permanecía Draco en silencio.</p><p>-Draco... -insistió Snape- habla conmigo... -pero Draco no decía nada, silenciosas lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras oía como su padrino lo llamaba- Draco... abre la puerta...</p><p>Después de esperar por un buen rato y sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado, Snape fue a sentarse a la cama de Draco dispuesto esperar lo necesario hasta que su ahijado saliera; en eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió apareciendo tras ella Crabbe y Goyle, quienes al ver a su maestro de pociones sentado en una de las camas simplemente se quedaron helados.</p><p>-Fuera de aquí, no quiero que nadie entre a esta habitación ¿entendido? -exclamó Snape con voz llena de autoridad.</p><p>-¡Si, sí, claro profesor! -respondieron el par de alumnos tropezándose entre ellos.</p><p>Al quedar solo de nuevo, Snape se dirigió de nuevo al baño.</p><p>-Draco... tranquilízate, tu padre vendrá por ti hasta la noche...</p><p>-¿Hasta la noche? -pensó Draco al oír a su padrino.</p><p>-Tenemos un poco de tiempo, -continuo hablando Snape- sea lo sea que hayas hecho, sabes que cuentas conmigo.</p><p>-No... -Pensó Draco con desconsuelo- no en esto...</p><p>-Yo no voy a juzgarte, hijo... pero necesito que confíes en mi... todo tiene solución, podemos arreglarlo juntos.</p><p>-¿Solución?... -pensó Draco sonriendo con amargura- ya nada tiene solución.</p><p>Afuera, apretando los puños contra la puerta, conteniendo las ganas de derribarla de una patada, Severus permanecía en silencio haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y autocontrol; sentía que su ahijado estaba en graves problemas al grado de haber desquiciado a Lucius de tal modo, ya que nunca en la vida, su padre le había puesto un dedo encima y a él le constaba.</p><p>-Draco... -pensó exhalando un profundo suspiro- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?</p><p>Después de un buen rato y con la seguridad de que nadie entraría en la habitación, Snape fue a sentarse de nuevo a la cama; en la que espero pacientemente a que Draco saliera del baño, hecho que sucedió dos horas después.</p><p>Cuando Severus vio a Draco al salir del baño, le notó una actitud diferente, una actitud que no supo definir con exactitud.</p><p>-Padrino ¿sigues aquí? -dijo Draco sentándose junto a él.</p><p>-¿Esperabas otra cosa?</p><p>-No, en realidad no, -Respondió Draco sonriendo ligeramente- siempre estas cuando te necesito.</p><p>-Si... aunque a veces no lo demuestres.</p><p>-Estoy bien... -exclamo Draco entendiendo la indirecta.</p><p>-¿Qué rayos pasó, Draco?... ¿no puedes contarme?... ¿tan malo es?</p><p>-No sé si sea bueno o malo... -respondió Draco mirando sin ver hacia el frente- lo que ahora si se, es lo que debo hacer.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-De nada en particular, padrino... -respondió Draco exhalando un suspiro al tiempo que le sonreía ¿dices que papá vendrá por mi hasta la noche?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Bueno... entonces creo que debo arreglar mi equipaje.</p><p>-Draco, por Salazar... ¡tienes problemas y no me dejas ayudarte! -exclamó Severus poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-Es que no necesito ayuda, padrino... de verdad.</p><p>-Eres tan terco como tu padre. -Dijo Severus exasperado- prométeme una cosa...</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Promete que si necesitas ayuda... lo mas mínimo, lo que sea... acudirás a mí.</p><p>-Lo prometo. -Respondió Draco extrañamente sereno.</p><p>-Me asusta verte tan tranquilo. -murmuró Snape sentándose de nuevo a su lado.</p><p>-¿Prefieres verme asustado?</p><p>-Prefiero verte haciendo berrinches, -dijo Snape ante Draco quien sonrió sin decir nada, por lo que su padrino dijo, poniéndose de pie: -te dejo solo para que empaques tus cosas.</p><p>-Si, gracias. -Respondió Draco agradecido sabiendo que su padrino prefería irse antes de que Draco lo viera perder el control.</p><p>Después de empacar sus cosas, a excepción de algunas que guardo en su mochila, la cual se hecho al hombro, Draco salió de la habitación dirigiendo sus pasos a la torre de astronomía, en donde pasó casi toda la tarde haciendo lo que detenidamente pensó en el baño y en donde vio la puesta de sol por última vez en lo que fue su colegio por varios años; luego subió la capucha de su túnica y se dirigió hacia un lugar muy particular en donde completo lo que se dijo a sí mismo, "tenía que hacer".</p><p>Después fue a la lechucería, en donde eligió una lechuza cualquiera, le coloco un pergamino en la pata y después de susurrarle su destinatario, la dejó ir; luego fue a la salida del castillo en donde se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su padre.</p><p>-Buenas Noches, señor Malfoy. -saludo el profesor Dumbledore.</p><p>-Lo que me faltaba... -pensó con fastidio Draco- el viejo metiche.</p><p>-Hace frio aquí afuera.</p><p>-Pues yo no tengo, será porque estoy joven. -respondió Draco de mal talante.</p><p>-Si, eso ha de ser... -respondió el profesor sonriendo- me he enterado que nos deja.</p><p>-Que rápido corren los chismes.</p><p>-Es realmente un hecho desafortunado.</p><p>-¿Eso cree?... -respondió Draco sentado en un escalón- finalmente los Malfoy dejan Hogwarts... todos estarán felices... no creo que usted sea la excepción.</p><p>Dumbledore sonrió al ver el escudo con el que Draco se cubría para no dejar pasar a ningún extraño en su espacio personal, así que acercándose a él, dijo:</p><p>-¿Puedo sentarme?</p><p>-Es su escuela ¿no?... además temo que se le congelara el trasero.</p><p>-Pues el suyo no creo que este muy cómodo en la fría piedra, -respondió Dumbledore riendo.</p><p>-¿Se puede saber que quiere? -dijo Draco molesto- ya pronto dejara de ser mi director, así que no espere que le haga reverencias.</p><p>-Nunca lo he esperado de un Malfoy, créame, ¿gusta un dulce de limón?</p><p>-¿Entonces viene a despedirme? -respondió Draco ignorando el gesto del profesor.</p><p>-No... Vengo a pedirle que no se vaya. -Respondió Dumbledore seriamente haciendo que Draco volteara a verlo con la boca abierta- sería una pena perder a un alumno tan valioso como usted.</p><p>-Déjese de bromas... -exclamo al fin Draco- además este es un asunto que no le concierne.</p><p>-Es verdad... -respondió Dumbledore mirando al frente- pero sería terrible que a pesar de que la guerra ha terminado, usted siga cargando responsabilidades que no son suyas.</p><p>-¿Lo dice porque voy a casarme?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-¿Cómo lo sabe?</p><p>-Los chismes corren rápido. -Contesto Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo- ¿se ha enamorado alguna vez, señor Malfoy?</p><p>-Eso no le importa... -respondió Draco sintiéndose enrojecer hasta las orejas.</p><p>-Bueno, pues cuando lo haga, permítame felicitarlo.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque el amor le motivara a tomar decisiones que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera contemplaría.</p><p>-Amor... -contestó Draco con desaliento- hay quienes tienen el deseo de amar... pero no la capacidad... -dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo sin decirlo directamente.</p><p>-No lo creo, el amor nos da valor.</p><p>-El amor nos hace idiotas.</p><p>-mmm... si, concuerdo con eso.</p><p>-¿En serio? -exclamo sorprendido Draco volteando a verlo.</p><p>-Si, podríamos decir que la raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor... de él nace la tristeza y el gozo... la alegría y la desesperación.</p><p>-No imagine que usted supiera de esas cosas.</p><p>-Aunque no lo crea, alguna vez tuve su edad... pero como sea, se que fue injusto de mi parte el pedirle que no se fuera, eso no está en sus manos.</p><p>-¿Entonces que hace aquí?</p><p>-Simplemente acompañándolo... el profesor Snape no quiere salir, está muy molesto con Lucius.</p><p>-¿Así que está en representación de mi padrino?</p><p>-No, estoy en representación de un amigo, o sea, de mi mismo.</p><p>Draco miró al profesor sorprendido y luego dijo:</p><p>-Aunque... ¿intenté asesinarlo en la torre de astronomía?</p><p>-Por favor... esa es historia vieja y sé que usted no tenía opción, así que le agradecería no volver a tocar ese tema tan aburrido.</p><p>-Esta usted loco. -Exclamo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Eso dicen muchos, -respondió el profesor riendo también- pero ya que lo menciono, déjeme recordarle antes de irme, que así como en esa ocasión tan aterradora para todos, sobre todo para usted, siempre hay una salida aunque por el momento no la veamos... recuérdelo, siempre hay un camino, lo difícil es decidirse a tomarlo.</p><p>-No entiendo. -exclamó Draco fastidiándose de los acertijos del director.</p><p>-No importa, lo que dije solo fue para mencionar algo filosófico y parecer inteligente. -dijo Dumbledore con un brillo divertido en los ojos.</p><p>Draco solo sonrió pero ya no dijo nada, por lo que el director dijo mientras se ponía de pie:</p><p>-Debo irme, tenía usted razón, mi trasero se ha congelado... ¿Por qué no espera a su padre por ese lugar? -dijo Dumbledore señalando hacia una dirección.</p><p>-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo ahí?</p><p>-Porque ahí se ve mejor.</p><p>-¿Y qué es lo que se ve mejor?</p><p>-Lo que usted está esperando.</p><p>-¿A mi padre?</p><p>-No, pero hare que le vayan a avisar cuando él llegue.</p><p>-Entonces no se a que se refiera.</p><p>-Claro, soy un tonto... bueno, señor Malfoy, fue un gusto para mi haber sido su director. -y sin decir más, se fue.</p><p>Draco permaneció ahí por cinco minutos más, tamborileando los dedos impaciente, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al lugar que le había señalado Dumbledore.</p><p>-Si.. -pensó ajustando su túnica y sujetando su capucha para que no se la bajara el viento- aquí se ve mejor.</p><p>Así que estuvo ahí por espacio de dos horas, congelándose hasta los huesos sin que nada pasara, no se movió de ahí ni cuándo fue la hora de la cena; y sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo mas había transcurrido, un elfo apareció a su lado diciéndole:</p><p>-El señor Malfoy ha llegado por usted.</p><p>Draco lo miró y luego miró hacia donde había estado mirando todo ese rato, espero otros cinco minutos y suspirando con desaliento, se fue mientras pensaba.</p><p>-Francamente... nunca esperé nada.</p><p>Harry y los demás acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade y revisaban sus compras en la sala común cuando una lechuza entro por una ventana dirigiéndose directamente a Harry, quien después de quitársela, le dio una galleta de las que había comprado una bolsa.</p><p>-¿De quién es? -preguntó muy intrigado Ron con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate.</p><p>-Ron, no seas metiche. -Exclamo Hermione.</p><p>Harry abrió la nota leyendo el contenido en silencio.</p><p>"Me voy de Hogwarts, juro no volver a molestarte; si te interesa, dejo algo para ti en el lugar en donde nos conocimos por primera vez..."</p><p>Atte. D.M.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry hizo bolita el pergamino y lo arrojo a la chimenea encendida, luego se puso a abrir una caja de grajeas de sabores ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos.</p><p>-¿Qué? -exclamó molesto.</p><p>-Nada. -respondieron sus amigos volviendo a lo suyo no sin antes lanzarse miradas entre sí.</p><p>-Ya es hora de la cena, ¿vamos? -dijo Ron después de un rato en el que habían permanecido en silencio.</p><p>-Si, me hace falta una taza de chocolate caliente. -Respondió Hermione guardando las plumas que había comprado.</p><p>-Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo hambre. -dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.</p><p>-¿Seguro? -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Si, vayan ustedes.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -dijo Hermione.</p><p>-¿Crees que la nota haya sido de la chica? -exclamo Ron en cuanto Harry se fue.</p><p>-¿Y de quien más sino? -respondió Hermione.</p><p>-¿Viste la cara que puso?</p><p>-Si... ¿Qué le habrá dicho?</p><p>-Lastima que lo quemó. -Dijo Ron mirando el fuego- mejor vámonos, me muero de hambre.</p><p>-Vamos.</p><p>En cuento entro a su habitación, Harry se acostó en su cama cerrando los doseles y permaneció ahí lanzando pestes.</p><p>-¿¡Acaso me cree tan estúpido como para creerle eso de que se va?!... ¿¡y cómo demonios tiene la suficiente cara para decirme que tiene algo para mí?!... ¿será acaso otro "regalito" como la maldita poción que me dio?... el idiota eres tú Malfoy, si crees que caeré de nuevo en tus trampas; y además de loco estaría idiota si voy a estas horas al callejón Diagón a buscar algo a la boutique de Madame Malkin.-Y sin más se quedó acostado mientras seguía murmurando maldiciones contra Malfoy.</p><p>Después de un buen rato, entro Ron diciendo:</p><p>-¿Estas dormido, Harry?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>-¡¿Por qué carajo todo el mundo me pregunta si estoy bien?! -estalló Harry.</p><p>-Pregunta respondida. -exclamó Ron rodando los ojos.</p><p>-¿¡Que quieres decir?! -bufó Harry abriendo la cortina y mirándolo con ojos de pistola.</p><p>-Que con el humorcito que te cargas, ya me dijiste todo... esa carta era de la chica, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Qué carta?</p><p>-No te hagas el loco, Harry... sabes de que hablo. -dijo Ron sentándose en su cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos.</p><p>-Pues si... -dijo finalmente Harry recostándose de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Y?</p><p>-¿Cómo que "y"?</p><p>-Si, -insistió Ron- algo te dijo que te puso de mal humor.</p><p>-mmm... pues nada, -dijo finalmente Harry después de un momento- nada más que... se va de Hogwarts.</p><p>-¿¡Qué?! -Exclamó Ron- ¿¡es en serio?!</p><p>-Claro que no... Seguramente es otra de sus mentiras.</p><p>-¿Y si es verdad, Harry? -dijo Ron abriendo de repente la cortina.</p><p>-Pues no lo creo. -respondió Harry.</p><p>-En todo caso ¿para qué te lo diría?... ¿querrá reconciliarse contigo?</p><p>-No lo sé y no me interesa, Ron... -dijo Harry dándole la espalda- y si no te molesta, tengo mucho sueño.</p><p>-¿Ya te vas a dormir?</p><p>-¿No lo parece?</p><p>-¿Con todo y zapatos?</p><p>-Hasta mañana, Ron.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lado del castillo, un elfo le avisaba a Draco que su padre había llegado por él, así que sin más remedio fue a encontrarse con él, encontrándose a medio camino con el director.</p><p>-Señor Malfoy, su padre lo espera en mi oficina, usaran mi chimenea para mayor comodidad, la contraseña es "gominolas de cereza"</p><p>-Gracias. -respondió Draco dirigiéndose a la oficina de Dumbledore.</p><p>Al ir al encuentro con su padre, su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa mientras el estómago comenzó dolerle, pero aunque tenía pánico, en cierta forma se sentía tranquilo, ya había cerrado un ciclo, y aunque al final no vio lo que quería, se sentía en paz; estaba dispuesto a darle vuelta a la hoja, olvidarse de Harry aunque le costara la vida entera y casarse con quien tenía que hacerlo; después de todo su vida siempre había sido eso... seguir las reglas de la familia... como todo un Malfoy.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la escalera y pronuncio la contraseña, sintió una mirada en sí, se volvió y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que le observaban intensamente.</p><p>-Padrino... -dijo intentando sonreír.</p><p>Sin decir absolutamente nada, Severus se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, después lo soltó y así como llegó sin decir nada, se fue; Draco apretaba los puños intentando calmar todo el tumulto de emociones que pugnaban por salir a flote, así que respiró hondo, miró el pasillo por última vez y sin volver la vista, subió la escalera de caracol.</p><p>Cuando Harry despertó a media noche, se sintió incomodo por haberse acostado con ropa de calle y zapatos, así que se levanto y se cambio en penumbras teniendo como ruido de fondo los ronquidos de Neville y de Ron; luego se sento en la cama sintiéndose raro, pero haciendo caso omiso a tan extraña sensación volvió a acostarse; solo que esta vez entro en una especie de duerme vela que solo lo hacía dar vueltas en la cama, entonces, como si la cama tuviera un resorte gigante en el colchón, Harry se levanto de golpe mientras un sudor frio le recorría el rostro.</p><p>-¡Pero claro!... -pensó atónito- ¡el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez no fue con Madame Malkin!... ¡fue en...!</p><p>Y poniéndose los zapatos como pudo y tomando el suéter de Ron que estaba en una silla, Harry salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo los escalones; y salió de la sala común sin siquiera detenerse a reflexionar que eran las tres de la madrugada.</p><p>Un viento helado que le caló hasta los huesos le golpeo el rostro cuando salió a las inmediaciones del castillo, sin importarle gran cosa el frio y subiéndose el cuello del suéter, Harry comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hasta convertir sus pasos en una carrera.</p><p>-Si... estoy seguro que aquí es... -exclamó sofocado deteniéndose frente al sauce boxeador; el árbol que custodiaba la entrada... a la casa de los gritos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Capitulo 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si... a esto se refería... -pensó Harry buscando una piedra lo suficientemente grande para atinarle al nudo que inmovilizaba al árbol, encontrándose pronto en el estrecho túnel; al cabo de un buen rato, salió del otro lado, en la casa ruinosa y llena de telarañas; se levantó acudiéndose el polvo, y con su varita (que tomó automáticamente antes de Salir) iluminó la estancia.</p><p>-Lumos... -murmuró mientras paseaba la vista por todo el lugar; y ahí, frente a la chimenea apagada, estaba una pequeña caja de madera, de unos treinta centímetros por veinte; señaló la chimenea encendiéndola con un hechizo; el lugar se iluminó a medias mostrando casi toda la habitación.</p><p>Se sentó en la vieja y raída alfombra cruzando las piernas dejando su varita a un lado para luego tomar la caja, la cual contempló por unos instantes.</p><p>-¿En serio me la abra dejado Draco?... -pensó dudando en abrirla- pero le aterra entrar al túnel... -y sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho que le provocó cierto dolor, la abrió.</p><p>Lo primero que vio, fue un pergamino enrollado sujeto por una cinta, lo tomó, puso la caja en el suelo y jalo el listón; la fina caligrafía le confirmo que la carta si era de Draco, y sintiendo cierto desasosiego comenzó a leer.</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Ni siquiera diré "hola"... y es que la verdad, no sé como comenzar... esta carta no es de despedida propiamente... ni siquiera una declaración de amor... es simplemente lo que pienso y siento, nada más, como si de un diario se tratase.</p><p>Si a ratos parece confuso... es que así me siento en realidad, aunque debo confesar que eso no afecta la determinación con la que de ahora en adelante manejaré... o al menos intentaré dirigir mi vida.</p><p>¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?... ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¿Verdad?... en esa ocasión quise matarte... ¡cómo te deteste, Potter!.. Pero bueno, ¿Quién iba a decir que eso sería el comienzo de semejante locura?</p><p>¿Por qué sabes?... nunca... ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé sentir lo que siento por ti... nunca imaginé que fueras tú precisamente quien irrumpiera en mi vida volteándola maravillosamente de cabeza; me hiciste romper mis propias reglas... mi propia coraza...</p><p>¡Ah!... ¡y los días que siguieron!... me divierte mucho recordar todos tus ridículos regalos, como si estuvieses intentando conquistar a una chica... ¿sabes lo que hacía con todo lo que me enviabas?... lo tiraba o simplemente lo regalaba; aunque debo aceptar que eran de muy buena calidad y buen gusto y al final los esperaba con impaciencia, obviamente sin reconocer eso conmigo mismo.</p><p>Y cuando de repente ya no me hiciste mas caso, ¡sentí tremenda desolación!... si querías lastimar mi orgullo, lo lograste; ¡y qué decir de cuando te vi besándote con Granger en la torre de astronomía!... ¡ah Harry, quise matarte!... te odie tanto por haberte besuqueado con la cerebrito... ¿pero te confieso algo?... mas me odié yo por sentir que me moría de celos... vaya con tus planes maquiavélicos ¿eh?</p><p>Y el día del partido de Quidditch... cuando me abrazaste en medio de la lluvia... nunca olvidare esa fría tarde en la horrible casa de los gritos; ese día conocí mas del "niño que vivió" que lo que pude conocerlo en años viviendo en el mismo colegio y después...</p><p>Y después...¿lo recuerdas, Harry?... me tomaste entre tus brazos, besaste mi piel y me hiciste el amor... porque en esa ocasión no fue solo sexo... al menos claro... no de mi parte.</p><p>Y los días que siguieron a ese, creo... no, no creo... estoy seguro que nunca pase días tan felices y divertidos en Hogwarts; días que atesoraré en mi corazón... y el tan esperado fin de semana juntos en el mundo muggle... que divertidos... a pesar claro, del robo del dinero, de tu torcedura de pie, del mugroso hotelucho de quinta y de los muggles ladrones; pero incluso eso, estando a tu lado, fue increíble.</p><p>Y fui tan feliz, que yo... que yo intenté aprender de ti... intenté confiar como lo haces tú en el futuro, como lo haces en la vida... pero ahora veo que en realidad nunca lo hice... no, nunca confié en que lo lograría, nunca lo creí en realidad.</p><p>Y esa realidad me golpeo en el rostro haciéndome ver las cosas cuando sucedió lo de Blaise...si, lo acepto, me equivoque con Blaise, pero no de la forma en que tú crees, sino por haber sido tan confiado e ingenuo... sé que mi reputación dice otra cosa y que nunca dejaré de ser un Slytherin, así que entiendo que pienses tantas cosas de mí, pero yo nunca te engañé, fue solo un beso, y aunque sé que no me crees y que realmente eso ya no importa, quería decírtelo de todos modos... ¿Cómo podría estar con otra persona, si esa persona... no eres tú?...</p><p>Pero está bien... las cosas son como deben ser... todo pasa por una razón, y esa, tal vez sea, que ahora si podré vivir mi vida cumpliendo con la responsabilidad que tengo como único heredero de la familia Malfoy con la plena seguridad de haber conocido el amor, y por lo tanto sintiendo que la vida y yo estamos a mano.</p><p>Porque yo... yo me enamoré de ti...</p><p>Sé no lo crees, pero eso no tiene la mínima importancia ya; ¿sabes porque?... porque nunca hubo la menor posibilidad de que esto fuera algo más de lo que fué.</p><p>¿Sabes, Harry?... contigo he llorado más que nunca, pero también eh reído mas que nunca... y con eso me quedo... con eso me basta... con eso soy feliz...</p><p>Te quiero tanto... te amo tanto, que tengo que dejarte... ¡oh Harry...! ¡Si me quisieras tan solo un poco!... Seguro que no... Pero no importa, mi amor alcanza para los dos.</p><p>Estarás enojado... si, seguramente lo estarás... lo siento, lamento cargar mis sentimientos inútiles a tu espalda, lo siento de verdad...</p><p>Harry... crucifica mi amor si eso sirve para ti... crucifícalo si eso me libera... mi amor es tan ciego, tan torpe y tan ingenuo, que necesita que lo olvides... es la amarga medicina que necesito con desesperación... la necesito en verdad porque siento como se balancea el dolor en mi corazón... lo siento por todo mi cuerpo.</p><p>¿Sentiré esto para siempre?... no lo sé... lo que sí sé, es que ahora puedo aguantar el dolor, ya no soy tan débil, así que no hay razón para llorar.</p><p>Ya me imaginaba que cuando me enamorara, tendría que decir adiós... pero está bien... todo está bien ahora; esto debe ser así, no pasa nada. Te dejo un regalo... algo que sé te gusta mucho y con lo cual termino esta historia.</p><p>Esta es una noche fría y cuando la luna este en lo alto, yo ya habré dicho adiós...</p><p>Atte. Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry quedó como en trance, sin poder asimilar el contenido de la carta, sentía como si el "Harry" del que se hablaba ahí no era él, entonces miró el fondo de la caja; dentro había un lienzo negro que se notaba, guardaba algo en su interior; dejó la carta a un lado y con manos temblorosas saco lo que había en el interior de la caja.</p><p>Era un lienzo de terciopelo negro, lo abrió lentamente, y lo que vio lo dejó literalmente en shock; sin darse cuenta, había contenido la respiración, y para cuando logró respirar de nuevo, lo hizo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que de sus verdes ojos, escapaban dos lágrimas cristalinas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Ahí, contrastando con la tela negra, sujeta con listones negros también, se encontraba una larga trenza de cabellos rubios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Capitulo 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No... No... -Murmuró Harry sin entender el cúmulo de sentimientos que se revolvían furiosamente en su interior mientras que con dedos trémulos tocaba el suave cabello que refulgía con la luz del fuego- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué significa esto?... -jadeó sintiendo que su voz se quebraba. Tomo el cabello con ambas manos y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, lo llevó a su mejilla...si; el aroma que despedía era de Draco, esa fragancia tan característica de cierto chico Slytherin.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es todo esto?... -murmuro mirando con los ojos anegados de lagrimas la carta; ¿acaso decía que le amaba?... ¿Qué se había enamorado de él y que sin embargo ya no le iba a molestar?- no entiendo... -dijo con voz quebrada hablando consigo mismo- él no me importa, no me importa nada... y no lo quiero en lo absoluto, pero... pero si él no me importa... ¿Por qué me duele tanto?... ¿Por qué siento... que me arrancan el corazón?... ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!... -gritó finalmente estrujando la carta con una mano mientras que con la otra oprimía el lienzo negro en su pecho- ¿Qué es... todo esto?... -susurró pegando su frente en el suelo mientras sentía que se desgarraba por dentro.</p><p>-Dios mío... -gimió con voz ahogada sin despegar la frente del suelo- ¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... -entonces se enderezo para leer de nuevo la carta, la cual leyó una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez...</p><p>Si, ahí decía que le amaba, que se había enamorado de él, que le había hecho muy feliz y que su amor no importaba porque a fin de cuentas, ni era correspondido ni podía llegar más lejos... y también decía que se iba... que se iba y que no iba a volver a molestarlo jamás... eso estaba bien ¿no?... ¿no era lo que tanto le exigió?... ¿Qué lo dejara en paz y que no volviera a molestarlo?... ¿acaso no era lo que quería?...</p><p>Entonces... ¿Por qué ese dolor en el pecho al saber que ya no lo volvería a ver?... ¿Por qué ese desasosiego al saber que aquel chico de cabellos rubios no esperaba nada porque se sabía no correspondido?...</p><p>-¿Por qué me dueles tanto, Draco?... -dijo con la carta y el lienzo negro pegados a su rostro- ¿Por qué me dueles tanto?... -entonces dejó la carta en el suelo al tiempo que se levantaba sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho que termino por salir en un grito desgarrador, un grito de desesperación y angustia que le lastimó la garganta; pero no fue solo un grito, fueron varios, como si su mismísima alma quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, y luego, sintiéndose agotado, fue cayendo de rodillas mientras sus manos abrían el lienzo para sacar su contenido, desato un extremo de la trenza enredando sus dedos en las suaves hebras doradas, las llevó a sus labios y besándolas suavemente dijo: -Me dueles tanto... porque te amo...</p><p>Se dejo caer por completo quedando tirado de costado hasta hacerse un ovillo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su precioso regalo; las lagrimas no podían dejar de salir mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en sollozos interminables; y así estuvo sin tener noción del tiempo hasta finalmente quedarse dormido.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Ron esperaba a Hermione a la salida del dormitorio de chicas.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? -exclamó Hermione bajando las escaleras.</p><p>-¿Has visto a Harry?</p><p>-No ¿Por qué?</p><p>-No amaneció en su cama.</p><p>-Ay Ron, -respondió Hermione rodando los ojos- apenas son las nueve de la mañana, seguro ya desayuno y anda por ahí.</p><p>-Sabes que siempre nos espera.</p><p>-A veces no.</p><p>-Si pero...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Ron? -exclamó Hermione alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Es que Neville ya desayuno y dijo que no vio a Harry en el comedor y ayer... bueno, la nota que recibió, ¿la recuerdas?</p><p>-Si, ¿Qué pasa con ella?</p><p>-Era de su ex, decía que se iba de Hogwarts.</p><p>-¿En serio? -respondió Hermione jalándolo a la salida- ¿él te lo contó?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y cómo lo viste?</p><p>-Como enojado... cree que es una mentira.</p><p>-Pero dices que no amaneció en su cama... ¿crees que habrá ido a despedirla?</p><p>-Tal vez.</p><p>-Pero que yo sepa, nadie se ha ido de Hogwarts. -Respondió Hermione pensativa- además nunca descubrimos quien era la chica en cuestión, tanto así que dudamos que en verdad fuera de Slytherin.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que es verdad... -dijo Ron- se veía muy enojado, si fuera mentira, no reaccionaria así, ¿no crees?... por eso me preocupó no encontrarlo por ningún lado.</p><p>-Pues no nos queda más que esperar, -respondió Hermione mientras entraban al comedor- si da medio día y no lo vemos, lo buscamos ¿vale?</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gritos, Harry abría los ojos sintiendo al instante un gran vacío en el pecho; y al mirar lo que tenia fuertemente sujeto en las manos, cerró los ojos con desaliento mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Entonces no fue un mal sueño... en verdad pasó...</p><p>Entonces se levantó mirando el sol que se colaba por las rendijas del techo, miró lo que tenía en las manos y cerrando los ojos suavemente, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>-No... -pensó sacudiendo la cabeza- esto debe ser una maldita broma... yo no puedo estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy... ¿y porque no?... -murmuró una voz interior; ¿acaso no había comprobado ya un sinfín de veces que ese Slytherin, hijo de mortífago, no era como todos creían?... ¿acaso no había descubierto el corazón amable y tierno de ese chico berrinchudo y caprichoso?... y encima estaba ese detalle, el haber ido a la casa de los gritos cuando él mismo pudo constatar que le aterraba entrar a ese túnel; y lo hizo... a pesar de todo, lo hizo.</p><p>-Por mí... -pensó mirando sin ver a la chimenea apagada- Draco... -dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro- te quiero... no, no te quiero... te amo, maldito Slytherin... como nunca creí amar a alguien.</p><p>Entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle, y buscando la carta en suelo, la tomó y volvió a leerle, para finalmente pensar:</p><p>-"Cuando la luna esté en lo alto, yo ya habré dicho adiós"... o sea... ¿Qué se ha ido?... no puede ser... -dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose rápidamente al túnel.</p><p>Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en una banca de piedra a las afueras del castillo cuando vieron a lo lejos a Harry, quien se dirigió corriendo a ellos.</p><p>-¿Dónde...?... ¿Dónde...? -soltó a la de sin susto poniendo las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.</p><p>-¡Calma Harry!... -exclamó Hermione- ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-¿Dónde está Draco?</p><p>-¿Draco?... -exclamó Ron haciendo un gesto de extrañeza- ¿te refieres a Malfoy?</p><p>-Si... ¿Dónde está?</p><p>-¿Y nosotros como rayos vamos a saber? -respondió Ron sin dejar de hacer el mismo gesto- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?... ¿Harry?... -insistió Ron al ver a Harry enderezarse y dirigirse al interior del castillo sin ponerles más atención.</p><p>Lo que hizo Harry fue ir directamente a su habitación a sacar el mapa del merodeador, para constatar con creciente desesperación, que el nombre de Draco Malfoy no se encontraba por ningún lado.</p><p>-Maldición... -murmuró buscando por centésima vez- ¡maldición, maldición, maldición!... ¿¡donde te metiste?!... ¡rayos!... -exclamó aventando el mapa a la cama y sentándose en ella- Draco...</p><p>Cuando llegó la tarde, Ron y Hermione se aventuraron a entrar a la habitación de los chicos para ver a Harry, quien había permanecido en su cama con los doseles corridos.</p><p>-Harry... -exclamó Hermione algo temerosa- ¿sucede algo, tienes algún problema?...</p><p>-Amigo... -dijo Ron ante el silencio de su compañero- ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?... ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?</p><p>-Harry... háblanos, estamos preocupados por ti. -Insistió Hermione- Harry...</p><p>-Escuchen chicos... -exclamó Harry abriendo la cortina de repente- yo... yo estoy bien, solo necesito estar solo ¿sí?</p><p>-¿En serio estas bien, amigo? -dijo Ron.</p><p>-Si, lo estoy.</p><p>-Es que como mencionaste a Malfoy, pensamos que te había hecho algo.</p><p>-No... No me hizo nada. -Respondió Harry con cara de pistola.</p><p>-Ya es hora de la comida, -exclamó Hermione para aligerar el ambiente- ¿desayunaste?</p><p>-No tengo hambre... -respondió Harry cerrando la cortina de nuevo.</p><p>-Deberías comer algo.</p><p>-¡Sí!... -dijo de repente Harry- tal vez así vea si va al comedor. -pensó mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>-Pero creo que deberías cambiarte primero. -Dijo Ron al verlo en pijama.</p><p>Rato después, cuando llegaron al comedor, su vista fue inmediatamente a la mesa de Slytherin, para comprobar lo que ya sabia... que Draco ya no estaba en Hogwarts.</p><p>Y mientras se sentaba a la mesa con cara de pocos amigos, alguien lo veía desde lejos dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>-Vaya, vaya... -exclamó Cho.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Marietta sirviéndose estofado con patatas en un plato.</p><p>-Parece que Harry no está de buenas hoy.</p><p>-¿mmm? -murmuró Marietta volteando a ver la mesa Griffindor.</p><p>Harry solo comió un poco de pan, realmente se le había ido el apetito a pesar de no haber comido nada desde el día anterior, así que sin más, se levanto ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, tropezando sin querer con alguien.</p><p>-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! -exclamó molesto sin percatarse siquiera de que él había tenido la culpa.</p><p>-¿Amaneciste de malas, Potter?... -Respondió Blaise con sonrisa burlona- ¿acaso tuviste... algún problema?</p><p>Harry lo miró por unos segundos dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, y sintiendo mucho coraje, solo dijo:</p><p>-Idiota...</p><p>Conforme se iba alejando, se iba dando cuenta de que el coraje que había sentido al ver a Blaise, no había sido contra el chico de color, sino que había sido consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por los celos y por no haberle dado una oportunidad a Draco... la palabra "idiota" no la había dirigido a Blaise, sino a sí mismo.</p><p>Sin saber a dónde ir para estar tranquilo, solo se le ocurrió un lugar... atrás del sauce boxeador, a ese pequeño hueco en la colina, oculto a la vista de los demás; cuando llegó ahí, se recostó recordando cuantas veces había estado ahí con Draco, besándose y tocándose a punto de hacer el amor.</p><p>-Solo que no querías porque no eras "un campesino sin casa"... -murmuró sonriendo recordando las palabras de Malfoy en ese momento- sin embargo... aquí te besé... te acaricié... y aquí platicamos tanto... ¡rayos!... -exclamó enderezándose y cubriéndose la cara con las manos sin saber realmente que hacer ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos- Por Dios, Draco...</p><p>El resto de la semana fue una tortura para Harry, y de paso también para sus maestros, quienes en esos días se cansaron de regañarlo por estar en la luna a la hora de la clase sin poner una pizca de atención, aunado a los rumores acerca de la repentina desaparición de Malfoy, sobre la cual se desataron toda clase de rumores.</p><p>-Dicen que volverán a hacerle un juicio a su papá... -murmuraba Neville en clase de herbología- y que por eso se tuvo que ir, para escapar a Francia con su familia.</p><p>-Pues yo oí, -intervino Seamus- que hizo un experimento mal y le salió un tercer ojo en la cara.</p><p>-No seas idiota... -dijo Ron rodando los ojos- si hubiese sido eso, madame Pomfrey lo hubiera curado.</p><p>-¿Y entonces porque se fue? -dijo Seamus dolido porque su comentario no fue tomado en serio.</p><p>-¿Y yo que voy a saber?... sea lo que sea, lo importante es que se fue, así nos libramos de una vez por todas de su molesta presencia, ¿no Harry?... ¿Harry?</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Estas en la luna... te van a regañar otra vez.</p><p>-Pues yo oí... -dijo Hermione con rostro serio debido a la concentración que tenia mientras podaba una extraña planta con una cabeza tipo conejo- que se fue porque se va a casar.</p><p>-¿Qué?... -exclamó Harry descabezando su planta- ¿va a casarse?... ¿con quién?</p><p>-No lo sé... solo sé que su padre se lo llevó por eso... ¿Por qué tanto interés en Malfoy, Harry?... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en realidad?</p><p>-Nada. -Respondió Harry volviendo a su actitud cerrada.</p><p>-¿No será...? -dijo Hermione hablándole en voz baja para que nadie mas oyera- ¿Qué fue él quien hizo que rompieras con tu chica?</p><p>-¿Qué?... -exclamó Harry con el ceño fruncido- No digas tonterías Hermione... mejor dime, ¿Por qué dices que se va a casar?</p><p>-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? -respondió Hermione- era lo más obvio del mundo... todos saben que su familia quedo con la reputación por los suelos, necesitan recuperar su suposición privilegiada entre la sociedad, aunque francamente eso es casi imposible.</p><p>-¿Y qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?</p><p>-Ay Harry... pues si el heredero de los Malfoy se casa con un buen partido, recuperarían mucho terreno según ellos.</p><p>-¿Y quién querría casarse con Malfoy? -exclamó Neville riendo- es un zoquete.</p><p>-¡Y que lo digas!... -respondió Ron riendo a la par que los demás.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry aventó la maceta al suelo ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros y el horror de la profesora Sprout, quien exclamó:</p><p>-¡Señor Potter!...</p><p>Sin embargo Harry, dándose la vuelta, salió del invernadero ante la sorpresa de todos.</p><p>Rato después, al terminar la clase, Hermione y Ron regresaban al castillo separándose de los demás para no ser escuchados.</p><p>-Esto ya me preocupo... -dijo Hermione del brazo de Ron- el que Harry se comporte de esta manera rompe todo parámetro... no siquiera con lo de la guerra lo vi así de desesperado, lo peor de todo es que no deja que lo ayudemos, no habla con nosotros de lo que le pasa.</p><p>-Yo... -dijo Ron con cierto pesar- no lo culpo.</p><p>-¿Qué dices, Ron?</p><p>-¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos cuando escucho la voz del basilisco en el castillo?... prácticamente le dijimos que estaba loco.</p><p>-Eso no es verdad.</p><p>-¿Ah no?... ¿y cómo suena eso de los que escuchan voces no son bien vistos"?</p><p>-Ah... si... -musitó Hermione recordando ese episodio- si... es cierto.</p><p>-Además, si consideramos que Harry nunca fue muy comunicativo en relación a sus sentimientos, pues... creo que la tenemos muy difícil.</p><p>-Pero de lo que estoy segura, es que definitivamente Malfoy tiene algo que ver.</p><p>-¿Crees que él sepa quién era la novia de Harry?</p><p>-Estoy segura... y comienzo a sospechar que la desaparición de Malfoy tiene algo que ver con esto.</p><p>Mientras tanto, una lechuza le notificaba a Harry que la profesora McGonagall quería verlo en su oficina.</p><p>-Lo que me faltaba... -exclamó Harry con desaliento.</p><p>Cuando se encontró de frente con la profesora, prácticamente solo la veía mover los labios de tan distraído que estaba pensando en Draco.</p><p>-Harry... -exclamó la profesora tuteándolo- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿tienes algún problema?</p><p>-No, no tengo nada. -Respondió firmemente Harry.</p><p>La profesora no respondió al instante, solo se quitó sus espejuelos y suspiro sabiendo de la tendencia de Harry a tragarse todo.</p><p>-Sé que no me dirás nada... -dijo McGonagall- así te ate de cabeza nunca hablaras... eso significa que lo que perturba tu mente es muy duro para ti, hagamos esto Harry... tómate unos días de descanso, déjame decirte que no suelo ser así de condescendiente con absolutamente nadie, lo que has estado haciendo amerita vaciar de plano su contador de puntos y un castigo ejemplar, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido y que no has pedido ningún tipo de consideración en lo que a estudios se refiere, te doy una semana libre para que arregles lo que tengas que arreglar, pero después de eso te quiero tan dispuesto como el mejor de los alumnos, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-De acuerdo... -respondió Harry sintiéndose realmente agradecido de no tener que lidiar con nadie en esos días en los que realmente le apetecía estar solo.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Harry acudió porque realmente moría de hambre, solo que manteniéndose hermético ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, comió lo más rápido que pudo y luego se dirigió a la torre de astronomía en donde finalmente pudo estar solo con sus pensamientos.</p><p>Estuvo ahí, sentado por horas en el suelo releyendo la carta que Draco le había dejado sintiendo que cada palabra escrita se le clavaba como una espina en el corazón; en las primeras frases, Draco se percibía feliz, contento con todas sus vivencias, lo que él rememoraba en el pergamino lo hicieron sonreír; mucho recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el cómo miraba curioso como un niño todo lo del mundo muggle, como casi lo apachurra un auto por no conocer los semáforos, el cómo lo tomó de la mano por la calle y el cómo paso su brazo por sus hombros para sentirlo más cerca; su risa, sus chispeantes ojos grises, su arrastre de palabras que pronto encontró sensual, su testarudez, su alegría, hasta sus berrinches... todo llegó en tropel a su mente, para percatarse sorprendido que había comenzado a llorar desde hacía rato..</p><p>-Draco... -gimió entre hipidos- ¿Dónde estás?... ¿tanto te lastimé?... pero yo no sabia... no lo sabia... -y sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en dos, escondió la cara entre las manos recargando sus codos en sus rodillas; sentíase un traidor, una persona horrible que después de haberlo conocido realmente, lo juzgo como lo hubiesen hecho Ron o Hermione- perdóname... perdóname... -y sin contener ya sus sollozos se abrazó a si mismo añorando el suave y firme cuerpo de aquel que con solo una sonrisa le alegraba el día.</p><p>Hasta ahora lo notaba, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuan feliz había sido desde que estaba con Draco, del sentido de pertenencia que aquel Slytherin le había dado; él y solo él había llenado el hueco en su alma, el vacio en su corazón que todos se esforzaban en llenar y nadie lograba... nadie, excepto él...</p><p>El lograba alegrar su corazón como nadie, él encendía esa chispa que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz, y durante todo ese tiempo no se dio cuenta... miró sus manos vacías y se sintió más solo que nunca; se levantó y salió al balcón en donde la brisa fresca le golpeo el rostro haciéndolo suspirar.</p><p>Estuvo ahí, viendo las estrellas por mucho rato, no le preocupaba que sus amigos lo buscaran, no le preocupaba nada en absoluto; solo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Draco... ¿y tú piensas... que no te amo?... -pensó cerrando los ojos sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado- ¿tú piensas que no me interesas?... no te culpo, ni yo mismo lo sabia... -Y permaneció ahí, nuevamente por un gran rato, simplemente llorando, entonces, dando un golpe en la piedra con la mano, exclamó: -No puedo... no se manejar esto... no sé como... -y dándose vuelta, salió de ahí con aire decidido.</p><p>Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando unos toquidos despertaron a la profesora McGonagall, quien muy extrañada y preocupada a la vez, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose nada más y nada menos con:</p><p>-¡Potter!.. ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?... -preguntó preocupada al ver la terrible facha que tenia.</p><p>-No... Es decir... necesito un favor...</p><p>Quince minutos después, la profesora entraba a su despacho seguida por Harry, quien agradecido vio como ella le ofrecía polvos flu para ir a donde él había dicho que necesitaba ir con urgencia; al verle tan acongojado, ella prefirió no hacer preguntas ya que para que Harry pidiera esa clase de favores, significaba que en verdad estaba desesperado.</p><p>Vio en silencio como él tomaba un puñado de polvos y desaparecía por la chimenea después de decir en voz alta su destino; cuando apareció en otra sala, tardo unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la estancia en la que estaba, después, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, se dirigió a una habitación en particular, la cual abrió sin siquiera tocar despertando al durmiente con su escándalo y diciendo:</p><p>-Sirius... tengo que hablar contigo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Capitulo 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Por Merlín, Harry!... -exclamó Sirius saltando de la cama- ¡me has pegado un susto de muerte!... ¿estás bien? -preguntó al verlo ahí, de pie con expresión confundida.</p><p>-Si... yo, yo necesito platicar contigo. -Respondió Harry dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación.</p><p>-¡Claro, claro!... -dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y jalándolo a la cama- siéntate... ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-Pues... yo no sé realmente por dónde empezar... -exclamó Harry con voz baja sintiendo ya en ese momento que el haber ido ahí tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.</p><p>-Entonces comienza desde el principio... -dijo Sirius conociendo lo renuente que era Harry en cuestión de ventilar sus problemas- respira profundo y tomate tu tiempo.</p><p>-Bueno... -pensó Harry exhalando un suspiro; ya estaba ahí y realmente necesitaba ser escuchado- yo... perdona si me revuelvo un poco...</p><p>-No te preocupes, -dijo Sirius comprensivo- ¿quieres un té?</p><p>-No, no quiero nada... -respondió Harry temiendo que si no hablaba en ese momento, después ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, te escucho.</p><p>-Hace meses... -comenzó Harry levantándose y caminando hasta una silla que daba a la ventana cerrada, la cual abrió dejando entrar la brisa de la madrugada- yo estaba loco por una chica de Ravenclaw...</p><p>-Asunto de chicas... -pensó Sirius tranquilizándose.</p><p>-Y como realmente en esos asuntos soy muy lento, Hermione me dio una poción que daba el valor para declararte a la persona que te gusta...</p><p>-¿Tú tomaste una poción para eso? -preguntó Sirius sorprendido.</p><p>-Si... ¿no es tonto?... -respondió Harry sonriendo sin ganas.</p><p>-No, es solo que...</p><p>-Tranquilo... sé que lo es, pero ese no es el problema; el caso es que no me le declaré a la chica Ravenclaw.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Fue a otra persona... alguien que encontré en las duchas...</p><p>-¿Aja?... -instó Sirius al ver a Harry quedarse callado.</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -dijo Harry tomando aire para darse valor- esa persona me volvió loco en cuanto la vi...</p><p>-Y te le declaraste... -completo Sirius tratando de ayudarlo.</p><p>-No fue precisamente una declaración de amor...</p><p>-¿Entonces que fue?</p><p>-Hicimos el amor... -soltó Harry.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -exclamó Sirius sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la declaración de Harry pero recuperándose al momento- ¿así sin más?... ¿no hubo resistencia?</p><p>-Claro que la hubo, pero aun así seguí.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -exclamó Sirius sorprendido- ¡tú...! ¿Tú la obligaste a tener sexo a la fuerza?</p><p>-Pues así comenzó y después termino haciéndolo conmigo.</p><p>-¡Pero Harry, eso no...!</p><p>-No vine a que me juzgaras... -exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¡No, lo siento...! -Se disculpo Sirius presuroso- sigue, prometo no interrumpirte de nuevo.</p><p>Harry se sentó nuevamente dando la impresión de llevar a cuestas cien años.</p><p>-Pues ese fue el inicio de algo que... bueno... ni yo mismo supe que fue... formamos un tipo de relación... una relación que llevamos a escondidas de todos...</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-¿Recuerdas el permiso que me diste para usar la red Flu? -dijo Harry sin responder la pregunta de Sirius.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Fue para mostrarle el mundo muggle...</p><p>-Vaya... -exclamó Sirius sonriendo- así que fue eso...</p><p>-Me sentí tan feliz... -dijo Harry como hablando consigo mismo haciendo que Sirius lo mirara detenidamente- descubrí cosas que nunca imagine... por ejemplo, que su apariencia no lo es todo, que detrás de esa mascara fría, esta un ser maravilloso e increíble...</p><p>-Harry... ¿estás enamorado?... -pregunto Sirius suavemente.</p><p>-Si, lo estoy... -respondió Harry mirándolo.</p><p>-¿Y entonces cual es el problema?</p><p>-Que es un chico. -Soltó Harry mirando de nuevo por la ventana abierta, por lo que no vio la mandíbula de Sirius caer hasta el piso.</p><p>Sirius tardo unos segundos en retomar el hilo de la conversación, lo que acababa de escuchar nunca paso por su mente y simplemente se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>-¿No dices nada?... -preguntó Harry sereno viéndolo.</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -exclamó titubeante Sirius.</p><p>-Me enamore de un hombre... -continuo Harry mirando de nuevo por la ventana- pero eso lo asumí hace tiempo, de alguna manera... cuando vi que estando a su lado, me sentía bien.</p><p>-Eso... es bueno ¿no?... -balbuceo Sirius sintiéndose un completo idiota por no saber aun como reaccionar.</p><p>-Tranquilo... -dijo Harry comprensivo- sé que acabo de ocasionarte una gran impresión.</p><p>-Pues si... la verdad sí, no lo negaré... pero si ya lo asumiste, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?</p><p>-Pasó algo... yo creí que él me había engañado...</p><p>-¿Pues qué pasó? -preguntó Sirius obligándose a ser racional.</p><p>-Un malentendido... un maldito y simple malentendido que acabo con todo...</p><p>-Terminaron... -concluyó Sirius por el tono de voz de Harry.</p><p>-Si... es cierto que todo indicaba que él tenía la culpa, pero la verdad es que me cegué por los celos cuando vi que se besaba con otro.</p><p>-¿Y eso le llamas un simple mal entendido? -exclamó Sirius alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Me puse... furioso...</p><p>-¿Y quién no?... vamos Harry, cualquiera se pondría furioso si a tu... eee... bueno, le esta besando otro, yo lo le aplicaría un Cruciocomo mínimo.</p><p>-Lo sé... pero él me explico todo después y yo no quise escucharle.</p><p>-Es que una explicación a eso tampoco es fácil.</p><p>-Pero debí darle una oportunidad... él me había demostrado lo que sentía por mí.</p><p>-Cualquiera que haya hecho eso no debería esperar que todo se solucione con una simple disculpa, no te sientas tan mal.</p><p>-Es que ese el punto... él no es cualquier persona, ¿sabes porque?...</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque me demostró que no estába conmigo por qué soy el grandioso Harry Potter... -exclamó Harry en tono sarcástico- no me veía como a un trofeo ni como a una gran conquista... él supo ver lo que verdaderamente hay en mi... lo que soy en realidad, -Sirius permanecía en silencio sorprendiéndose cada vez más al ver el apasionamiento con el que hablaba Harry- no le interesaba impresionarme porque sabía que soy un chico normal, un chico común y corriente, con él no era el salvador del mundo mágico... con él solo era yo... solo Harry... a él no le importaba nada de la fama que me precede... él estaba conmigo por mí... por mí y nada mas...</p><p>-Harry... -murmuró Sirius quedándose sin palabras...</p><p>-Y yo... no quise escucharlo... ¿sabes porque?... -dijo Harry ante un silencioso Sirius- porque todo lo que te acabo de decir, acabo de descubrirlo... no quise escucharlo porque hasta ahora me di cuenta de que hacia todo eso... porque me amaba... ¡porque me amaba, Sirius!... -dijo Harry caminando hasta la cama y sentándose frente a su padrino- él... él se enamoró de mí... y yo nunca me di cuenta...</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Sirius después de unos momentos en silencio- puedes pedirle perdón... si de verdad te ama tanto, olvidará este incidente y hará lo que le pides.</p><p>-Ese es el punto...</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-Hizo lo que le pedí...</p><p>-¿Y qué le pediste; Harry?</p><p>-Que se alejara de mí... que me dejara en paz...</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-Se fue de Hogwarts, Sirius... ya no está más en el colegio... Se ha ido pensando que yo no lo quiero y que no me interesa en lo absoluto.</p><p>-Tú lo amas... y él te ama... -dijo Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder el hilo de la conversación sin revolverse con lo insólito y bizarro de la situación- solo es cuestión de que hablen... ¿Cuál es el problema?</p><p>-Que él no es cualquier chico... -dijo Harry dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.</p><p>-¿Pues de quien estamos hablando, Harry?</p><p>-Estamos hablando... de Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Capitulo 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Sirius escucho el nombre de Draco, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza; no había la más mínima posibilidad de que Harry estuviese bromeando; por lo que solo atinó a abrir la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella.</p><p>-Tienes razón... dijo Harry mirándolo- no es una broma.</p><p>-Yo... -balbuceo Sirius.</p><p>-Te parece terrible... ¿verdad?.. -Dijo Harry sonriendo triste- sé que lo que debes pensar...</p><p>-Yo... quiero un té... -dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>Pero Sirius no fue a la cocina, sino a la pequeña sala, en donde se dejó caer como fardo en un sofá manteniendo la vista fija al frente.</p><p>-Harry... ¿con un chico?... -pensó todavía incrédulo- más aún... ¡¿con Malfoy?!... esto es una maldita broma... -pensó sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que se ponía de pie- creo que oí mal... -dijo empezando a caminar de un lado a otro mesándose la incipiente barba- sí, eso debe ser... entendí mal...</p><p>Su muchacho... su ahijado, el hijo de James... ¿enamorado de un chico?...</p><p>-Tal vez debí hablar con él de sexo... -pensó sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro- pero es que yo... bueno, no pensé que fuera necesario... Harry enamorado de un muchacho... ¡y por Merlín, no cualquier muchacho!... ¿tal vez si hablo con él y le hago ver que solo está confundido?... sí, eso ha de ser... como no tuvo con quien hablar de esas cosas, tiene la cabeza revuelta... -En eso, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, le indicó que Harry había ido a la habitación que tenia para él cuando iba a Grimauld Place- Va a dormir aquí... -pensó deteniendo su loco andar- bien, eso me da la oportunidad de hablar con él... pero antes debo tranquilizarme.</p><p>Así que ahora si fue a la cocina para prepararse un té y calmar sus nervios; y media hora después, sintiéndose lo suficientemente envalentonado, subió las escaleras directo a la habitación de Harry.</p><p>Pensó en tocar, pero decidió entrar sin pedir permiso para no recibir una negativa; pero encontró la habitación en semi penumbras, alumbrada solo por la escasa luz de un farol de la calle colándose por las cortinas, alcanzando a ver que Harry ya estaba acostado dándole la espalda; iba retirarse cuando alcanzó a oír algo, un suave murmullo; así que se volvió y miró a Harry, quien cubierto por las sabanas hasta la cabeza, se estremecía en silenciosos sollozos.</p><p>Sirius se quedó clavado en el piso mirándolo solamente, por lo que saliendo de su impresión, decidió salir de ahí para dirigirse a su propia habitación en la cual entró quedándose de pie a medio cuarto, diciendo en voz baja:</p><p>-No puedo... no puedo decirle que está mal... por Merlín... -exclamó suspirando dirigiéndose a la silla en la cual se había sentado Harry frente a la ventana; nunca había visto a su ahijado llorar, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Voldemort dejó que lo vieran en un estado tan vulnerable, y esta vez... Tal vez Harry no era tan perfecto como todos pensaban, y no era porque su actuar estuviese mal, sino porque demostraba que era tan humano como todos- creo que hasta a mí se me olvidó... -pensó Sirius inclinando la cabeza avergonzado de si mismo; Harry llorando como si hubiese hecho algo malo, su único error fue, tal vez, no haber confiado plenamente en quien amaba, pero nada más; ¿cómo podía insinuarle siquiera que sus preferencias estaban mal, o que estaba confundido, cuando el mismo Harry ya había procesado y asumido esa condición?... ¿con que derecho iba ahora él a decirle que eso no estaba bien?...</p><p>Harry... "su" Harry tenía preferencia por los chicos, de acuerdo, le gustase o no tendría que hacerse a la idea, y lo segundo... tenía preferencia por un chico en particular... Draco Malfoy, -como si lo primero no fuera suficiente... -pensó sonriendo con ironía.</p><p>Pero había algo que además le preocupaba... ¿Malfoy enamorado de Harry?...</p><p>-Como si los Malfoy tuvieran corazón... -pensó suspirando mientras se recargaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Sin embargo Harry estaba tan seguro... su manera de hablar... tan apasionada, tan segura... tanto que le hacían dudar de sus convicciones- A fin de cuentas... -pensó viendo las estrellas desaparecer en el cielo- Malfoy también es solo un niño, igual que Harry... ambos víctimas de la guerra, ambos con su propio mundo y sus propios deseos y sueños... sueños ajenos a los que todos depositan en ellos... Pero... -pensó desalentado mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación- el apellido Malfoy es sinónimo de problemas.</p><p>Cuando Harry se despertó, ni siquiera se molestó en saber la hora; lo que hizo fue darse la vuelta y volverse a dormir; hasta que fue despertado por Sirius.</p><p>-Vamos Harry, -dijo sacudiéndole un pie- ya son las siete de la noche, te la has pasado todo el día en cama... te saldrán raíces.</p><p>-mmm... -gimió Harry cubriéndose la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Acaso no tienes hambre?... ¿pretendes morir de inanición, acaso?</p><p>-Déjame en paz. -Gruñó Harry haciéndose un ovillo.</p><p>-Vamos, Harry... -insistió Sirius sentándose en la cama- anímate...</p><p>-Tengo sueño... -murmuró Harry dando por terminada la conversación.</p><p>-Claro que tienes sueño... -respondió Sirius sin darse por vencido- solo quieres dormir porque estas deprimido; pero te aseguro que el pastel de pollo que acabo de preparar, le levantan el animo a cualquiera.</p><p>-¡Quiero dormir!... -exclamó Harry descubriéndose la cabeza y fulminándolo con la mirada y volviendo a acostarse.</p><p>-Si acaso crees... -dijo Sirius levantándose y jalándole las mantas- que dejare que te conviertas en un hongo y vegetes ahí toda tu vida... estas completamente equivocado.</p><p>-¡Déjame en paz!... -gritó Harry aferrándose a las mantas- ¡solo quiero dormir!... ¿¡acaso es mucho pedir?!</p><p>-Si, -respondió Sirius arrancándole las mantas pese a sus esfuerzos- cuando estoy seguro de que tengo a un chico por ahijado y no a una zanahoria.</p><p>-¡Aquí no se puede estar en paz, me voy!... -dijo Harry saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose descalzo a las escaleras, mismas que bajó a toda prisa mientras era seguido por Sirius, quien adelantándose, tomó primero el frasco de polvos flu- ¡dame eso! -exigió Harry furioso.</p><p>-No lo hare. -Respondió Sirius tranquilamente.</p><p>-¡Sirius!</p><p>-Estás muy enojado... -respondió Sirius jugando con el frasco entre sus manos.</p><p>-¡Pues claro, sino me das ese maldito frasco, como quieres que esté!</p><p>-Estas enojado, si... pero no conmigo. -Respondió Sirius sentándose en el sofá ante la exasperación de Harry.</p><p>-No estoy para tus ridículas terapias, Sirius... quiero irme. -Dijo Harry.</p><p>-¿Y a donde irás?... ¿a Hogwarts?</p><p>-No, iré con mis tíos en donde fui tan feliz. -Respondió Harry sonriendo con ironía- ¡pues claro que a Hogwarts! ¿¡a donde más?!</p><p>-Harry... -dijo Sirius con voz serena- tranquilízate...</p><p>-¡No quiero!... ¡lo que quiero es irme!...</p><p>-No es cierto.</p><p>-O me das ese frasco, o saldré caminando de aquí para tomar el autobús noctambulo. -Amenazó Harry caminando hasta él y extendiéndole la mano.</p><p>-Cálmate Harry, -dijo Sirius poniéndose serio- estas muy alterado, si crees que te voy a dejar ir así, estas mal.</p><p>-Así que no me lo darás... -dijo Harry- de acuerdo, adiós. -Exclamó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.</p><p>-Espera... -dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de un brazo.</p><p>-¡No! -exclamó Harry soltándose- ¡me voy de aquí!</p><p>-¡Basta! -dijo Sirius tomándolo por ambos brazos- ¡cálmate Harry, estas frenético!</p><p>-Es que yo... -Musitó Harry cambiando de ánimo repentinamente- no se... qué hacer...</p><p>-Ah Harry... -Respondió Sirius abrazándolo- por lo pronto dejar de actuar como prófugo de Azkaban... -y lo siguiente... -dijo Sirius llevándolo a la cocina- comer... eso te ayudara a sentirte mejor.</p><p>Y ya más tranquilo y con una taza de té enfrente, Harry permanecía en silencio viendo el vapor que despedía el aromático líquido.</p><p>-¿Ya mejor? -preguntó Sirius tomando de su tasa.</p><p>-Si... siento haber sido tan terco.</p><p>-No importa, -respondió Sirius restándole importancia.</p><p>-Dilo ya...</p><p>-¿Decir qué? -preguntó Sirius extrañado.</p><p>-Lo que mueres por decirme desde que te conté... eso...</p><p>-¿Y qué es eso, si se puede saber?</p><p>-Que estoy mal... que soy raro... y sobre todo, que Malfoy es un mentiroso que solo pretende burlarse de mí.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la silla- raro siempre has sido...</p><p>-Ah... gracias. -Respondió Harry sonriendo sin ganas.</p><p>-De nada... pero dime, ¿tú te sientes raro?.. ¿O sientes que estas mal?</p><p>-Pues... no, en realidad no, -dijo Harry- yo me siento bien.</p><p>-¿Entonces porque crees que yo pienso que estas mal?</p><p>-Pues no sé...</p><p>-Pues no digas... Harry, yo no pienso que seas raro ni que estés mal, si tus preferencias son esas, está bien... acepto que esto me tomó desprevenido, pero nada más; tú sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre... con malos gustos pero el de siempre. -Añadió Sirius sonriendo.</p><p>-¡Yo no tengo malos gustos! -protesto Harry con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo después al ver que la intención de Sirius era la de relajar el ambiente un poco- eres un tonto.</p><p>-Solo un poco... -dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír- pero sí, mi sobrino es todo, menos feo; aunque mi cuñado es un soberado idiota, debo aceptar que físicamente le heredó buenos genes a Draco... ¿y qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Sirius al verlo suspirar profundamente.</p><p>-Pues nada... todo se arruinó.</p><p>-¿Así que vas a quedarte así?... ¿acabándote el oxigeno del planeta?</p><p>-¿Es que qué puedo hacer, Sirius?... ¡Draco se fue!...</p><p>-Bueno... -murmuró Sirius sirviendo pastel de pollo en un par de platos- realmente se me hace raro que Lucius haya permitido a Draco dejar el colegio así como así... sea lo que sea, él quería que Draco tuviera una buena educación.</p><p>-¿Pues entonces porque se fue?... no sé que le habrá dicho a su papá para que lo dejara marcharse, pero lo cierto es que ya hace más de una semana que ya no está en Hogwarts.</p><p>-¿Y entonces?</p><p>-Pues no sé... -respondió Harry cuchareando el pastel sin probarlo- lo perdí... yo... me siento muy mal; -Sirius dejó el tenedor para mirar a Harry, quien permanecía con la vista fija en su plato- cuando supe que tú eras mi padrino y que no habías traicionado a mis padres, me sentí muy feliz... feliz porque sentí que ya no estaba solo y que tenia familia; pero cuando pasó lo de Draco, sin darme cuenta aun de que estaba enamorado de él, me sentía tan feliz... tan contento... ¿sabes por qué?...</p><p>-No, dímelo tú. -Contesto Sirius.</p><p>-Porque por primera vez sentí que tenía algo mío... algo que me pertenecía y a lo cual yo le pertenecía; alguien a quien complacía no porque tuviera que hacerlo, como sucedió con todos cuando decían que yo era el salvador del mundo mágico, sino porque simple y sencillamente porque eso me hacia feliz... y lo dejé ir... -concluyó Harry mirando el techo- lo eché fuera de mi vida sin saber que él ya le daba otro sentido a mi forma de vivirla...</p><p>-¿Sabes?... -dijo Sirius mirándolo- debo confesar que me cuesta aceptar que Draco haya provocado en ti todos esos sentimientos...</p><p>-Es que tú no lo conoces en realidad... -protestó Harry al momento.</p><p>-No es necesario que lo defiendas... -aclaró Sirius con calma- si lo defiendes con tanta vehemencia y nadie más que él hizo surgir esos sentimientos en ti, pues por algo será... solo quiero hacer hincapié acerca de que Draco será todo lo maravilloso que pueda ser, Harry... pero no deja de ser un Malfoy.</p><p>-El no tiene la culpa.</p><p>-No te pongas a la defensiva... -insistió Sirius dándole un bocado a su pastel- solo quiero ponerte en claro que no la tendrás nada fácil con su familia.</p><p>-Suponiendo que yo decida hacer algo... -dijo Harry soltando su tenedor y recargándose en la silla con los ojos cerrados- pero creo que ya todo se arruinó.</p><p>-¿De plano?... -exclamó Sirius levantándose y dándole la espalda para servirse más té.</p><p>-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!... ¡es la familia Malfoy!... -respondió Harry con angustia- ¡ya lo perdí, lo dejé ir y todo se acabó!... ¡dime tú! ¡¿Qué hago?!...</p><p>Sirius dejó la jarra de agua caliente en la barra de madera, puso sus manos ahí y permaneció un momento en silencio, luego se volvió lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Harry, y con voz serena, dijo:</p><p>-Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo... aunque sus caminos sean arduos y penosos no desesperes; y cuando sus alas te envuelvan, entrégate a él... arriésgate, aunque la espada escondida bajo su plumaje, pueda herirte...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Capitulo 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sirius... -murmuró Harry impactado por lo que acababa de oír.</p><p>-¿Qué?... -respondió Sirius mirándolo sereno- ¿pensabas que te iba a decir, "olvídalo" o "busca a alguien más"?</p><p>-Pues... si.</p><p>-No Harry... -dijo Sirius volviendo a sentarse- toda tu vida te la has pasado buscando algo... no sé, algo que llene ese vacío en el corazón que nadie puede llenar... si Draco logró quitarte esa soledad de encima y hacer algo que nadie más pudo... pues entonces mis respetos.</p><p>-Gracias, -respondió Harry sintiéndose reconfortado- ¿entonces que puedo hacer?</p><p>-¿No acabo de decírtelo?... -exclamó Sirius con la boca llena de pastel de pollo- búscalo.</p><p>-No querrá verme. -respondió Harry con desaliento.</p><p>-Pues insiste.</p><p>-Yo... bueno, él me dejo una carta en donde se despide definitivamente de mí.</p><p>-Si de verdad te ama, tarde o temprano te escuchará.</p><p>-¿Lo crees?</p><p>-En realidad no lo sé. -Respondió Sirius alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-¡Sirius! -Exclamó Harry molesto- ¿te burlas de mí?</p><p>-¿Y que quieres que te diga, Harry?... yo dije que lo buscaras, nunca dije que sería fácil ¿o sí?</p><p>-No, pues eso si...</p><p>-Además el imaginar que Draco tenga esas... bueno, esas preferencias, hace que el pastel se me atore en la garganta. -Dijo Sirius tomando un sorbo de té.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque si Lucius se entera... bueno, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.</p><p>-¿Tú crees que se molestaría mucho? -preguntó Harry verdaderamente intrigado.</p><p>-¿Molestarse?... no, que va. -Respondió Sirius haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.</p><p>-Vaya... qué alivio...</p><p>-Tan solo se desataría la tercera guerra mágica.</p><p>-¿Qué?... ¡Sirius, acabas de decir...!</p><p>-Dije que no se molestaría... -interrumpió Sirius dando cuenta de lo último que quedaba en su plato- no que no le daría un ataque de histeria y querría matar a aquel que le robó a su hijito.</p><p>-Rayos... -exclamó Harry hundiendo sus manos en su revuelto cabello- como si los problemas entre nosotros no fueran suficientes... la verdad no había pensado en Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>-Y qué decir de mi hermana... no creo que tampoco le agrade mucho la idea.</p><p>-Así que lo vea por donde lo vea, no lo tengo nada fácil ¿eh?</p><p>-Cierto... pero Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Nunca la has tenido fácil y sin embargo, has logrado tantas cosas...</p><p>-Bueno... eso es cierto. -Dijo Harry animándose a comer un bocado de pastel- aunque no hubiera logrado nada de no ser por mis amigos.</p><p>-Si Harry, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que la peor parte te la llevaste tú, así que aunque sea tu naturaleza ser modesto, gracias a ti Voldemort está muerto y acabado... así que si hacemos un comparativo, esto de enfrentarte a seres diabólicos... entiéndase con esto un padre enloquecido por el hijo al cual le robaste la virtud...</p><p>-¡Sirius! -interrumpió Harry avergonzado.</p><p>-No te enfrentas a nada nuevo. -Concluyó Sirius sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Harry.</p><p>-Entonces crees que debería buscar a Draco... -Exclamó Harry comenzando a sentir un atisbo de esperanza.</p><p>-Eso dije hace un momento pero la verdad no sé, lo que digo es que tomes la decisión que tomes, lo hagas sin arrepentimientos y sin titubear, así sea ir por él u olvidarlo... pero por favor, deja de llorar por los rincones como Mirtle la llorona, o tu próximo titulo no será el de el niño que vivió, sino Harry el llorón.</p><p>-Yo... eh librado tantas batallas, pero no sé cómo hacerlo en esta... -dijo Harry desalentado.</p><p>-Ya encontraras el modo, para eso te pintas solo.</p><p>-¿Tú crees?</p><p>-Claro... además tu actitud me indica cual decisión estas tomando, -dijo Sirius viendo como una débil sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de Harry.</p><p>-Creo que lo buscare. -Dijo Harry mirándolo.</p><p>-No sé porque ya lo sospechaba. -Respondió Sirius irónicamente- ahora termina de comer, quiero que veas que tal quedó.</p><p>-Sabe bien... -respondió Harry después de comer desganadamente un trozo de pastel.</p><p>-¿Bien?... ¿solo bien?... -dijo Sirius con aires de grandeza- sabe más que bien, sabe exquisito.</p><p>Harry sonrió por el comentario de Sirius para después decir:</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-No tienes nada que agradecerme... soy tu padrino ¿no?</p><p>-Si, lo eres... ¿tienes una lechuza que me prestes?, Hegdwig se quedó en Hogwarts.</p><p>-Claro, ¿piensas escribirle?</p><p>-Si, -dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato- y lo hare ahora mismo.</p><p>-Deja los trastes, yo los lavaré.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Harry sonriendo y saliendo de prisa de la cocina para subir de dos en dos los escalones.</p><p>Ya en su habitación, Harry se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, y pergamino en mano se quedo en blanco.</p><p>-¿Pero qué rayos le digo? -pensó rascándose la cabeza- tal vez debería comenzar disculpándome... o diciéndole que... no mejor eso no, mejor... ¡demonios, no sé!...</p><p>Y durante un par de horas continuo haciendo bolas de pergamino arrugado que se acumulaban una a una en el suelo, hasta que por fin, leyó en voz alta algo que lo dejo medianamente convencido.</p><p>"Draco, se que lo que menos deseas es hablar conmigo, pero yo necesito decirte algo muy importante, así que te pido por favor que me concedas una cita para que podamos hablar; prometo no ser grosero contigo y tratarte con respeto"</p><p>Atte. Harry</p><p>Leyó la carta otras cinco veces más antes de tomar la lechuza de Sirius y enviarla a su destinatario; sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, bajó a la sala en donde se sentó frente a la chimenea a un lado de Sirius, quien miraba el fuego.</p><p>-¿Le dirás a tus amigos, Harry? -dijo Sirius después de un cómodo silencio.</p><p>-Imagino que llegara el momento en que tenga que hacerlo. -Respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar el fuego también.</p><p>-¿Y que cual crees que sea su reacción?</p><p>-Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea.</p><p>-Si ellos llegan a rechazarte... ¿continuarías con esto?</p><p>-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nuestra amistad es muy fuerte... pero en esto no se qué opinión tengan, nunca conversamos de estas cosas, pero si eso llegara a pasar...</p><p>-Si eso llegara a pasar... -continuo Sirius ante la frase incompleta de Harry.</p><p>-Yo seguiría con Draco. -En esta ocasión, Sirius volvió el rostro para ver a su ahijado, y lo miro tan sereno, con la vista fija en la chimenea, que no tuvo duda de que hablaba en serio- no sé si este bien o este mal... -continuo Harry- solo sé que esta decisión la estoy tomando por mí mismo, no por Hogwarts, no por el mundo mágico, no por Voldemort, ni por nadie por quien hice muchas cosas en el pasado... esto estoy haciéndolo por mi y solo por mi... porque lo necesito... -dijo mirando finalmente a Sirius- porque estoy enamorado.... por eso.</p><p>Sirius solo sonrió mientras le ponía una mano en un hombro.</p><p>-Vamos a acostarnos, ya es tarde.</p><p>-Pero no tengo sueño. -Protesto Harry.</p><p>-Pues claro, dormiste todo el día, en cambio yo me muero de sueño, y considerando que ya no te arrojaras de un puente ni te cortaras las venas con galletas, puedo irme a dormir tranquilo, buena noches.</p><p>-Buenas noches Sirius... y gracias.</p><p>-No hay de qué.</p><p>Los siguientes tres días, Harry se la pasó en la ventana mirando el cielo con creciente impaciencia.</p><p>-¡No responde, Sirius!</p><p>-¿Y qué esperabas?</p><p>-¡Es que le he mandado diez cartas y nada!</p><p>-Pues manda otras diez.</p><p>-¿y si de verdad ya no quiere saber nada de mi?</p><p>-Yo aun sigo encontrando muy extraño que Lucius le haya permitido salirse de Hogwarts así nada más.</p><p>-Una vez oí que él no quería entrar a Hogwarts por principio de cuentas, él quería estar en Durmstrang, a lo mejor convenció a sus padres de cambiarlo de colegio.</p><p>-mmm... puede ser.</p><p>-Definitivamente aquí no podre averiguar nada.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Regreso a Hogwarts. -Dijo Harry firmemente.</p><p>-¿Tan pronto? -exclamó Sirius con decepción.</p><p>-Pronto serán vacaciones... -respondió Harry dándose cuenta del desaliento de su padrino.</p><p>-Es que me la pase tan bien contigo aquí...</p><p>-Y yo igual... pero debo regresar al colegio, ya descuide mucho los estudios, pero mi principal motivación es otra.</p><p>-Lo sé... -respondió Sirius con resignación mientras le revolvía la mata de cabellos negros- pero en vacaciones me desquitare.</p><p>-Es un trato. -dijo Harry sonriente.</p><p>Para el atardecer de ese cuarto día, Harry se encontraba ya en Hogwarts, en donde al verlo entrar a la sala común, varios de sus compañeros saltaron al verlo.</p><p>-¡Harry, que bueno que regresaste! ¿Dónde estabas? -exclamó Neville mientras dejaba a Trevor en el sofá.</p><p>-Pensé que habías enfermado. -Dijo Seamus desde el suelo, en donde se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra leyendo un libro.</p><p>-Estoy bien, -dijo Harry con naturalidad- Sirius estaba un poco enfermo y fui a acompañarlo.</p><p>-¿Ya se encuentra mejor? -preguntó Neville.</p><p>-Si, mucho mejor, así que decidí regresar. -Dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Ron y a Hermione recostados en la cama escuchando música con audífonos en un reproductor portátil mágico.</p><p>-Hola chicos. -Saludo con naturalidad.</p><p>-Hola Harry. Respondió Hermione con una tímida sonrisa mientras Ron en cambio solo cerró los ojos y continuo moviendo un pie al ritmo de la música como si nadie más estuviera presente.</p><p>Harry comprendió enseguida la actitud ofendida de Ron, pero lejos de molestarse, se sentó en su cama mirando a Hermione.</p><p>-Está molesto.</p><p>-Tal vez un poco. -Respondió Hermione en tono de disculpa.</p><p>-Tendrá sus razones... pero yo tengo las mías.</p><p>-Y yo lo entiendo Harry, pero... bueno...</p><p>-Se que se preocupan por mí, -dijo Harry- pero ya no estamos en tiempos de guerra, nadie va por ahí intentando matarme.</p><p>-Eso tú no lo sabes, muchos mortífagos quedaron sueltos.</p><p>-No voy a discutir eso... -Respondió Harry un tanto fastidiado del tema- mis asuntos ahora son otros, mi vida es otra... es algo que quiero que ustedes entiendan.</p><p>-Y créeme que lo sé, Harry... -dijo Hermione levantándose y sentándose en la cama- pero tú sabes que soy muy aprensiva y no puedo evitar angustiarme.</p><p>-Si, lo sé... -respondió Harry sonriendo- pero estoy bien.</p><p>-Pues no parecía.</p><p>-Pues ahora lo estoy.</p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?... digo, ya no voy a preguntarte que es lo que te pasa, es obvio que si hasta ahora no nos lo has contado, pues por algo será, además estas en todo tu derecho.</p><p>-Gracias... ahora solo falta que otro necio tonto lo entienda.</p><p>-Espero que sí, pero hay necios tontos, demasiado tontos.</p><p>-¡Oigan, dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente! -Exclamo Ron ofendido.</p><p>-Nadie dijo que fueras tú, -respondió Harry sonriendo- pero si te quedó el saco...</p><p>-Eres un idiota. -Dijo Ron sentándose y quitándose el audífono de la oreja- pensamos que te había pasado algo grave.</p><p>-Y agradezco su preocupación, chicos... pero a veces es asfixiante, además necesitaba tiempo a solas.</p><p>-Si, ya escuche... y bueno, ¿ya estás bien?</p><p>-A medias.</p><p>-¿Cómo a medias?</p><p>-Si... es decir, que aunque me siento mejor, aun tengo varia cosas por hacer para sentirme feliz por completo.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-Escuchen chicos... -dijo Harry recargando sus codos en sus piernas y mirándolos seriamente- denme un par de días para arreglar unos asuntos y después hablaremos de lo que tanto les preocupa.</p><p>-Yo creo, Harry, -dijo Hermione con igual seriedad- que para que nos digas esto, es que en verdad necesitas que te demos tu espacio sin hacerte sentir culpable... si todo es por esta chica... es decir, tu ex novia... pues no te preocupes mas, nosotros esperaremos hasta que tú mismo quieras contárnoslo... ¿verdad, Ron?</p><p>-eee... sí, claro. -Respondió Ron ante la inquisitiva mirada de Hermione.</p><p>-Gracias, -exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie- luego nos vemos.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Ron.</p><p>-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione- ¿en qué quedamos?</p><p>-¡Lo siento, lo siento!... es la costumbre.</p><p>Harry salió de la sala común de Griffindor sintiéndose más tranquilo, pero con la firme convicción de averiguar lo que necesitaba saber, así que dirigió sus pasos a la oficina de su jefa de casa.</p><p>-Adelante. -escucho decir a la profesora McGonagall desde su despacho.</p><p>-Gracias profesora, -dijo Harry entrando.</p><p>-¿Ya mejor, Potter? -pregunto McGonagall dejando de escribir y mirándolo por encima de sus espejuelos.</p><p>-Si, gracias, esos días me sentaron muy bien.</p><p>-Entonces ya no habrá más pretextos para malas notas, me imagino. -Respondió la profesora alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Supongo... solo que... bueno, usted me dio una semana libre y aun me quedan tres días.</p><p>-¡Vaya fresco que eres! -exclamo McGonagall.</p><p>-No es eso, es que... bueno, la verdad aun me quedan unas cosas pendientes y agradecería en verdad que me dejara usar esos días.</p><p>-Bueno... -respondió la profesora McGonagall entrecruzando los dedos- es cierto que aun te quedan tres días, pero estarás de acuerdo que después ya no abra ningún pretexto para holgazanear en ninguna clase ¿verdad, Potter?</p><p>-Si profesora.</p><p>-Después de esto no abra ninguna otra oportunidad en materias reprobadas.</p><p>-Como si las diera en circunstancias normales. -pensó Harry.</p><p>-¿De acuerdo, Potter?</p><p>-¿Eh?... ¡ah, sí profesora!</p><p>-Además también espero que te pongas al corriente con el equipo de Quidditch, los demás integrantes se han quejado de que prácticamente los abandonaste.</p><p>-Si... lo acepto, pero ya me ocupare de eso también.</p><p>-Bien, entonces tomate los tres días restantes, aunque claro, deberás ponerte al corriente en lo que a deberes se refiere, le pediré a la señorita Granger que sea tu tutora.</p><p>-¿A Hermione? -exclamó Harry poniendo cara de quien se ha comido un huevo podrido.</p><p>-No conozco a otra señorita Granger en Griffindor, Potter... a menos, claro, que ya no necesites esos días.</p><p>-No, esta bien... le pediré a Hermione que me ayude. -Se apresuro Harry a contestar.</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso, yo se lo pediré por ti.</p><p>-eee... gracias... supongo.</p><p>-¿Es todo, Potter?</p><p>-Si, gracias de nuevo, -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, antes de salir, se volvió diciendo: -profesora...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Eh notado que Malfoy ya no asiste a clases... es decir, sé que se fue, ¿usted sabe porque?</p><p>La profesora McGonagall alzo una ceja antes de responder.</p><p>-No, no lo sé, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Malfoy, Potter?... se supone que ustedes no congeniaron nunca.</p><p>-Aun así me gustaría saber. -Insistió Harry poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.</p><p>-Pues no lo sé, Potter, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, ya que esos asuntos no te incumben, solo sé que su padre vino por él.</p><p>-¿Lucius vino por él?... -exclamó Harry sorprendido- es decir... ¿no se fue por su propia decisión?</p><p>-"El señor Malfoy"... -respondió la profesora- vino expresamente a llevarse a su hijo, y si eso es todo, Potter, buenas tardes.</p><p>-Buenas tardes, -contestó Harry automáticamente- con permiso.</p><p>Los pasillos del colegio estaban semi desiertos debido a que las clases de la tarde habían terminado, así que Harry pudo deambular tranquilo por ellos con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¿Qué rayos está pasando?... creí que Draco se había ido del colegio para ya no verme y ahora resulta que fue Lucius quien se lo llevó, -Camino sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, pensando en todas las posibles causas del porque Lucius Malfoy hubiese ido por su hijo- tal vez sea como dijo Neville y sus padres enfrentarán un nuevo proceso... mmm... pero si fuera así, la noticia ya hubiese salido en "El Profeta"... ¡demonios!... -exclamó dirigiendo sus pasos a un lugar determinado- voy a averiguar qué está pasando cueste lo que cueste.</p><p>-Adelante. -Se escucho una voz malhumorada desde el interior del despacho al que Harry se había dirigido con decisión.</p><p>Abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, Harry preguntó:</p><p>-¿Puedo hablar con usted... profesor Snape?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Capitulo 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Severus Snape vio la mata de pelo negro con gafas, le dieron ganas de darse de topes por no haber reconocido la voz antes de permitirle el paso.</p><p>-No, no puedes, estoy muy ocupado. -Dijo finalmente volviendo su atención a los escritos que tenía en las manos.</p><p>-Debo insistir profesor... es muy importante.</p><p>-¿Acaso dices que tus simples asuntos son mas importantes que los míos, Potter? -exclamó Snape molesto.</p><p>-Para nada profesor. -Respondió Harry entrando al despacho ante la sorprendida mirada de Snape.</p><p>-No te he permitido el paso.</p><p>-Lo sé... pero es que esto no puede esperar. -Dijo Harry con voz firme.</p><p>El sombrío profesor de pociones se recargo en su asiento mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados; si Potter entraba así, sin más ni más a su oficina, era porque realmente tenía un poderoso motivo; sin embargo, él no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, mucho menos a Potter.</p><p>-Vete... -dijo sin más mojando su pluma de águila en el tintero que tenía en su escritorio- suficiente tengo con calificar estos pésimos trabajos de alumnos que son igual de ignorantes que tú. -Con el corazón acelerado, Harry permaneció de pie frente al escritorio causando una mirada fulminante de parte de Snape- ¿no escuchaste Potter?... ¿acaso además de ciego, eres sordo?... o probablemente buscas un castigo, porque déjame decirte que tengo un enorme barril de ranas esperando ser destripadas.</p><p>-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro profesor... -respondió Harry tragando en seco- he venido a preguntarle algo que solo usted puede contestarme.</p><p>Severus tamborileo impaciente los dedos, la presencia de Harry lo exasperaba en sumo grado, ya que a pesar de haberse revelado que fue él quien ayudo al hijo de James Potter en su lucha a vencer a Voldemort, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que le simpatizara siquiera un poco.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a Harry, y es que tenía la cabeza llena de tantas preocupaciones que si contestándole al engorroso chico lo que quisiese saber se libraba de él, lo haría- pregunta lo que quieras y luego desaparece de mi vista.</p><p>-De acuerdo... ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco Malfoy? -pregunto Harry a quemarropa.</p><p>-¿Qué?... -exclamó Severus creyendo haber oído mal.</p><p>-Si, quiero saber que ha pasado con Draco... porque ya no está más en Hogwarts.</p><p>-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?... -rugió Severus apretando de tal forma su pluma que la partió en dos.</p><p>-Es que yo quiero...</p><p>-Me importa un bledo lo que tú quieras... -interrumpió Severus con voz contenida- si no te largas en este mismo instante le quitare cien puntos a tu mugrosa casa.</p><p>A pesar de saber que Severus no era de ninguna manera el traidor que aparento ser durante mucho tiempo, no evitaba que su presencia se le impusiera siempre de tal modo que verlo hablarle así hizo que comenzara a sudar en frio, sin embargo estaba tan decidido a saber de Draco a cualquier precio que no se amedrentó.</p><p>-No dudo que lo haga, pero déjeme decirle que no se lo pregunto por simple curiosidad... en verdad deseo saber qué pasó con él, porque se fue de Hogwarts.</p><p>-Lo que pase con Draco no es asunto tuyo, Potter... -murmuró Snape entre dientes dando la apariencia de una serpiente enfurecida.</p><p>-Si lo es... -dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente- y sé que esto le parece absurdo, créame que lo entiendo...</p><p>-No, -interrumpió Snape- tú no entiendes nada, todo este maldito revuelo que se ha desatado por la partida de Draco nada tiene que ver con ustedes, así que si tu ridícula curiosidad no está satisfecha con esta respuesta, muy tu problema... ahora lárgate.</p><p>-No. -Respondió Harry poniendo las manos en el respaldo de la silla- sé que su padre se lo llevó... y quiero saber porque y cuándo regresará.</p><p>Por un momento Snape pensó en lanzarle un hechizo imperius para obligarlo a salir de su oficina, pero la actitud de Harry le hizo comprender que se trataba de algo más que simple curiosidad.</p><p>-¿Qué sabes tú, Potter? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Nada... por eso vine a preguntarle.</p><p>-Pues no te creo... tú sabes algo que yo no, así que escúpelo ya.</p><p>-¿Y usted me dirá que fue lo que paso?</p><p>-Yo no tengo por qué hacer ningún trato contigo. -exclamó Snape con exasperación y mirándolo de tal manera que hizo decir a Harry:</p><p>-Ni lo intente o salgo corriendo.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-Legeremancia... sé que eso cruzo por su mente.</p><p>-Entonces lárgate de aquí... no tolero esta conversación inútil.</p><p>-Como yo lo veo, los dos necesitamos información... si usted me dice lo que sepa de Draco, yo le confiaré mis motivos para preguntarle por él.</p><p>-Habla primero.</p><p>-No hasta que me dé su palabra de que también hablará.</p><p>-Yo no tengo porque hacerte ninguna ridícula promesa, Potter... antes bien agradece que no te haya sacado a patadas de mi oficina.</p><p>-De acuerdo, yo averiguare lo que paso con Draco, solo quise que esto fuera más rápido. -Exclamó Harry dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-Espera... -dijo Snape sintiéndose acorralado- yo... lo prometo.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>-Pero habla primero, quiero saber qué demonios tienes que ver con Draco.</p><p>-Bueno... -dijo Harry exhalando aire dándose cuenta de que de repente no era tan fácil contar lo que durante semanas se encargo de ocultar bastante bien con Draco- eee... ¿puedo sentarme?</p><p>-¿No quieres también una taza de té? -Respondió Snape sarcástico.</p><p>-Oiga... esto no es tan fácil... -protesto Harry sentándose en la silla- Draco es...</p><p>-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco, Potter? -exclamó Snape alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Draco es... -continuo Harry ignorando el comentario de Snape- es una persona muy importante para mi...</p><p>-¿Importante?</p><p>-Por favor, no me interrumpa... esto que le voy a contar, solo se lo he contado a mi padrino que es de mi entera confianza, -exclamó Harry causando gran curiosidad en Snape- Yo quiero saber de Draco... necesito saber de él porque tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.</p><p>-¿De qué?</p><p>-Bueno... no sé ahora, pero en el pasado teníamos... tenemos... bueno, no sé cómo llamarle exactamente...</p><p>-No estoy entendiéndote nada, Potter. -Interrumpió Snape exasperado.</p><p>-No me extraña... ni yo mismo se cómo explicarlo, así que se lo diré sin rodeos ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Eso estoy esperando.</p><p>-Bien... -dijo Harry carraspeando- hace meses Draco y yo, sostenemos una relación... -declaro Harry ante un silencioso Snape- él y yo somos... ¿Qué somos?... -recordó de pronto las palabras de Draco, para empezar amigos no, había dicho el rubio, ¿entonces?... -él y yo fuimos amantes. -Declaró finalmente decidiendo que aclararía ese punto pendiente con Draco cuando tuviera oportunidad. Snape lo miró sin decir una sola palabra, con el rostro impasible y una mirada indescifrable- Verá... -continuo Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo- hace tiempo él y yo...</p><p>-¡Mentira!... -Rugió Snape levantándose de golpe y poniendo las manos en la mesa.</p><p>-¡No, no lo es! -exclamó Harry levantándose también.</p><p>-¡Largo, largo de mi oficina!</p><p>-¡No antes de que me diga que paso con él!</p><p>-¡No tengo que decirte nada!</p><p>-¡Usted lo prometió!</p><p>-¡Vete! -exclamó Snape rodeando el escritorio y tomándolo de un brazo.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -dijo Harry soltándose y encarándolo- mírelo usted mismo.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -respondió Snape a escasos centímetros de su rostro.</p><p>-Legeremancia... -contestó Harry sosteniéndole la mirada- sé que no me leerá el pensamiento como erróneamente creí hace tiempo, sino que con esto, usted puede saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle de mis pensamientos, así que adelante... hágalo... no me resistiré.</p><p>-No podrías Potter... -respondió Snape con desprecio- siempre fuiste un inútil para aprender esto.</p><p>-Con mayor razón... -exclamó Harry dispuesto a sacrificar parte de su intimidad con tal de saber de Draco- ¿o acaso teme lo que pueda descubrir?</p><p>-No tengo miedo de una mentira. -Respondió Snape sin dejar de mirarlo y sacando su varita apuntándolo mientras murmuraba:¡Legeremens!</p><p>Harry ni siquiera se resistió cuando el hechizo de Snape lo atacó, lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños cuando todo el despacho dio vueltas ante sus ojos y desapareció; por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes y más imágenes, como una película parpadeante, tan intensa que le impedía ver su entorno.</p><p>Tenia cuatro años, estaba mirando a Dudley comerse todo un litro de mantecado mientras él se moría de antojo... Tenía diez años, y su primo, junto con su grupo de amigotes lo perseguían hasta hacerlo subir a un árbol... Estaba frente a un hombre enorme parecido a un gigante con un paraguas rosa que le sonreía amigablemente... Hermione dándole una poción con sabor a uva...</p><p>-No... -dijo una voz dentro del cerebro de Harry cuando se le acercó el recuerdo de las duchas.</p><p>-¿No? -Murmuró burlón Snape desde algún sitio lejano.</p><p>-Es decir... siga... -susurró Harry mareado ante la marejada de imágenes y emociones que eso revivía en él.</p><p>Un chico de largo cabello rubio, totalmente desnudo y con la piel empapada apareció de repente... su piel nacarada resbalando contra sus manos... su boca roja e inflamada murmurando su nombre... Un Draco abrazándolo en medio de la lluvia mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello... Un sucio salón cubierto de fragmentos de piedra y un Draco saltando de alegría al ver realizado un hechizo con éxito... Un Draco recostándose en el escritorio mientras abría las piernas y susurraba: ¿Quieres que me masturbe frente a ti?...</p><p>-¡Basta!... -Grito de repente Snape haciendo que su despacho volviese a aparecer ante los ojos de Harry- ¿¡Cómo... como demonios has podido armar semejante engaño?!</p><p>-Usted sabes mejor que nadie que estos recuerdos no son falsos... -Respondió Harry con la frente perlada de sudor y sintiéndose aun mareado.</p><p>-Sal de aquí, Potter... -Susurró Snape sujetándose de la mesa- vete... por favor...</p><p>-Antes debe decirme... -Respondió Harry respirando entrecortadamente- debo saber...</p><p>-Déjame en paz... -Exclamó Snape caminando hasta su silla y dejándose caer pesadamente en ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.</p><p>-Profesor...</p><p>-Lo único que puedo decirte... -Respondió Snape con voz cansada- Es que Lucius se lo llevó una noche sin dar la mas mínima explicación... ahora vete o no respondo de mi...</p><p>Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, una persona que mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, se alejo corriendo procurando no hacer ruido sobre las frías baldosas de piedra mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¡Maldito!... ¡maldito!... ¡¿no te basta lo que ha pasado?!... vas a arrepentirte de continuar con esto, voy hacerte llorar lágrimas de sangre...</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el oscuro y lúgubre despacho de Snape, Harry se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies, dio una última mirada al profesor de pociones quien mantenía el rostro hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados y finalmente salió de la habitación.</p><p>Al quedar solo, Severus Snape solo atinó a quedarse quieto, las imágenes que vio en la mente de Harry danzaban en su cabeza;no podía ser... pensó confundido.</p><p>-¿Por eso... Lucius se lo llevó? -pensó mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro al tiempo que recargaba la espalda en la silla viendo sin ver una mota de polvo inexistente en sus papeles- Draco... ¿Qué fue lo que vio Lucius en ese pensadero?... -Sintiendo una angustia aplastante se levantó para caminar mientras pasaba lentamente los dedos sobre su escritorio- ¿por eso toda tu confusión, Draco?... -murmuro al tiempo que dejaba su escritorio y caminaba hacia su gabinete lleno de pociones- ¿por eso esa tristeza?... -Por qué si... él había notado esa sombra de dolor en los grises ojos de Draco, pero sabiendo que su ahijado no le contaría nada, había preferido callar; ahora se preguntaba si eso había estado bien- Si es eso, ahora entiendo la actitud de Lucius... Vaya... -pensó mientras sonreía sin ganas- De todos los malditos chicos de este colegio, tenias que fijarte precisamente en Potter... pareciera que el destino se ríe de ti, Lucius... y de mi también... bueno... -Pensó mientras se servía un trago de whiskey de fuego- Al parecer toda esa absurda situación termino, eso es lo mejor para Draco... y hasta para Potter.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la lechucería del colegio, alguien escribía ahí mismo una carta llena de ira mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¡Maldito par de maricas!... esto no se queda así... no van a reírse de mi... no les bastó burlarse de todos, no les bastó haber tenido sexo... veamos... -Murmuró al tiempo que examinaba su carta- Si, esto está bien. -Concluyo mientras tomaba una lechuza y le ataba el pergamino para después salir de ahí y dirigirse a su dormitorio.</p><p>Una hora después, en el Suroeste de Inglaterra, en Wiltshire, en una hermosa casa señorial llamada Malfoy Manor, un hombre alto y rubio, recibía una carta; carta que abrió en su despacho sentado detrás de su escritorio.</p><p>"Señor Malfoy...</p><p>Usted debe saberlo... Harry Potter está averiguando sobre Draco, al parecer quiere hablar con él... ¿¡qué pasa con usted que no anuncia en el "Profeta" que ya está comprometido?!... ¿no le bastó ver lo que le envié en el pensadero?, perdone si me dirijo a usted de esta manera, pero no entiendo que pasa, el porqué usted no hace nada... en fin, esperando no haberlo incomodado demasiado, me despido sin dejar de dar gracias a Merlín el que ustedes me hayan elegido como futura esposa de su hijo.</p><p>Atte.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Capitulo 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al terminar de leer la carta, Lucius la estrujo en sus manos para después arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea mientras murmuraba:</p><p>-Niña estúpida... ¿decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer?... habrase visto. -Acto seguido se levantó y salió de su estudio subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras, con esa serenidad tan característica de los Malfoy, que precedía a la tormenta.</p><p>Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entro a la habitación de su hijo, quien leía un libro a la luz de una lámpara, y que al ver entrar a su padre, se levantó automáticamente.</p><p>-Papá... -Murmuró al verlo cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Lucius cruzando los brazos y sin moverse de su lugar- desde que regresaste a casa no hemos hablado... y no pienso hacerlo sobre tus... extrañas preferencias de las cuales me horrorizo.</p><p>-Pero papá... -exclamó Draco en un murmullo.</p><p>-Cállate... no he terminado, -interrumpió Lucius- simplemente te diré algo... en mi familia nunca ha habido, ni habrá un marica, ¿entiendes?... mis antepasados pudieron ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero jamás ocasionaron una vergüenza así y tu no vas a ser el primero, así que espero un poco de respeto al apellido y me prometas que nunca más veras a ese Potter, ¿de acuerdo?... además, tu eres el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué mis nietos se darían en los arboles? -Draco solo atinaba a quedarse callado, por lo que Lucius continuo- promételo Draco... júrame por el poco honor que te queda de que nunca mas volverás a ver a ese sucio mestizo.</p><p>Draco miro los grises ojos de su padre, tan fríos como el acero mismo y sintiendo un escalofrío, dijo:</p><p>-Lo prometo.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Respondió Lucius dándose vuelta y tomando el picaporte para salir dando un fuerte portazo.</p><p>Y mientras eso pasaba, una chica daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.</p><p>-Maldito Potter... -Susurro Pansy poniendo sus manos debajo de su nuca mientras miraba el techo de su cama adoselada- te odio tanto... -pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar la noche en la que buscando a Draco llegó al tercer piso, encontrándose con una puerta entreabierta- Te odio tanto, tanto... -Susurro con voz ahogada al sentir una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al recordar lo que vio al entrar a la sala de los menesteres que por descuido había quedado abierta... ver a Harry penetrando fuertemente a Draco, quien en vez de resistirse, gemía entre embestida y embestida... verlo ponerse sobre el Griffindor y sentarse sobre su erecto pene una, y otra, y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se perlaba de sudor; verlos llegar al éxtasis en un grito dolorosamente erótico... Pero lo peor había sido, cuando después de quedarse dormido el Griffindor, verlos descansar uno en brazos del otro por unos minutos, como hipnotizada antes esa imagen que se le antojaba irreal, percibió a Draco moverse, lo vio levantarse trabajosamente y vestirse, y escuchar decirle a Harry antes de marcharse, esas palabras que le partieron el alma en dos... "Te amo"...</p><p>Después de eso había corrido procurando no hacer ruido mientras su alma se llenaba de un lacerante dolor.</p><p>-Cuando Blaise me dijo que te gustaban los chicos, ya se había decidido que yo me casaría contigo Draco... -pensó Pansy llorando silenciosamente- y esa revelación me dejo sin palabras... pero me jure a mi misma que yo te haría cambiar... que con mi amor yo te haría feliz... porque yo siempre te he amado Draco... pero jamás imagine que con quien te revolcabas era con ese torpe Griffindor... pero ahora todo está bien... -pensó poniéndose de costado con las manos bajo la mejilla- el señor Malfoy lo arreglara todo, tú y yo estaremos bien y yo me encargare de que te olvides de ese Potter... sí, todo estará bien.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en una acogedora y elegante sala, una hermosa mujer rubia tomaba una copa mientras veía a su marido bajar las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Lucius?</p><p>-¿Y todavía lo preguntas Narcisa? -Respondió molesto Lucius tirándose en el sofá- ese Potter... está buscando a Draco... quiere hablar con él.</p><p>-Yo... aun no puedo creerlo... -Susurró Narcisa poniendo su copa en la pequeña mesa de centro al tiempo que miraba fijamente al fuego- ¿estás seguro, Lucius?</p><p>-¿Querías ver por ti misma como ese hijo de perra montaba a tu hijo como su fuese una vulgar puta?</p><p>-¡Cállate! -exclamó Narcisa poniéndose de pie y encarándolo- ¡mi hijo no es ninguna vulgar puta!</p><p>-Pues entonces sería conveniente que se lo hicieras saber... -Respondió Lucius tranquilamente mientras tomaba la copa de Narcisa y le daba un sorbo.</p><p>Narcisa ya no respondió, lo único que atino a hacer, fue a darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras; en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de Draco, puso sus manos en ella y espero unos segundos antes de tocar.</p><p>-Adelante. -Se escucho una voz decir desde el interior de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Cómo estas, hijo? -Pregunto Narcisa entrando a la habitación y encontrando a su hijo recostado en la cama.</p><p>-Bien. -Respondió Draco con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro, mi amor? -preguntó Narcisa sentándose a un lado de él y acariciándole el cabello- te lo cortaste... te gustaba mucho, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>-Necesitaba un cambio...</p><p>-Pero ya lo tenias muy largo... mas que el mío.</p><p>-Si, por eso decidí cambiar... iban a confundirme contigo. -Respondió Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Eres un tonto... -exclamó Narcisa viendo el esfuerzo de Draco por aparentar naturalidad- Draco...</p><p>-¿sí?</p><p>-¿Es verdad?</p><p>Draco permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta de su madre, quien prosiguió diciendo:</p><p>-Yo sé todo porque tu padre me lo ha contado, pero no he escuchado tu versión.</p><p>-Es que no hay nada que contar, mamá.</p><p>-Hijo... -Respondió Narcisa acariciándole una mejilla- te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees y sé que hay algo mas... ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?</p><p>-No es eso mamá... -Respondió Draco mirando el techo.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-No pasa nada.</p><p>-Draco, mírame... -Insistió dulcemente Narcisa- tu mirada está llena de tristeza... ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?</p><p>-Nada... ya no pasa nada. -Respondió fríamente Draco- Ahora ya todo está bien... ¿podrías dejarme dormir un rato? Me siento algo cansado.</p><p>Narcisa observó por unos segundos a su hijo sin decir nada, sabía lo obstinado que podía ser, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, y así lo volteara de cabeza, no le haría decir una sola palabra, por lo que decidió ya no insistir más.</p><p>-Descansa hijo. -Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la frente.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Draco, quien al quedarse solo pensó: -Ya todo está bien ahora... este absurdo cuento terminó... ahora debo enfocarme a cumplir mis responsabilidades... bueno... al menos me casare con alguien con quien me llevo bien y aparte de todo es mi amiga. -Pensó con cierto consuelo- Yo puedo con esto, después de todo... soy un Malfoy.</p><p>Cuando Narcisa bajó a la sala, su marido seguía sentado en el sofá mirando el fuego en actitud pensativa, sin embargo, al oír sus suaves pisadas, sin dejar de mirar el fuego, dijo:</p><p>-Lo he pensado... adelantaremos la boda.</p><p>-No, -respondió Narcisa con voz firme- mí hijo es muy joven para casarse.</p><p>-Pero no lo era para coger con Potter ¿verdad?</p><p>-Basta Lucius... -Exclamó Narcisa con fastidio- deja a mi hijo en paz, accedí a esa locura de compromiso, pero no permitiré que mi hijo se case sin siquiera terminar el colegio.</p><p>-Le pondremos profesores particulares.</p><p>-Ese no es el punto.</p><p>-Ese es precisamente el punto, querida... -Dijo Lucius mirándola- Draco no va a regresar a Hogwarts... no mientras ese mestizo este ahí... ¿te parece bien un mes?</p><p>-¿Un mes para qué?</p><p>-Para la boda por supuesto.</p><p>-Lucius, ya te dije...</p><p>-Tranquila querida... -Exclamó Lucius poniéndose de pie y abrazándola por detras- Si tanto te opones a eso, ¿Qué te parece que no vivan juntos hasta que tu lo decidas?... cada chico viviendo en su casa, pero con el lazo del matrimonio impuesto.</p><p>-No lo sé, Lucius...</p><p>-¿Acaso quieres que toda la comunidad mágica destroce a tu hijo si llegan a enterarse de lo que pasó?</p><p>-Claro que no... Pero...</p><p>-Draco es nuestro único heredero, y toda nuestra fortuna será de él algún día... debe prepararse para el futuro.</p><p>-Eso es cierto... solo que me preocupa que seas tan duro con él.</p><p>-Estoy enojado, si... pero si él es obediente como algún tiempo lo fue, olvidare el pasado.</p><p>-Aceptare con la condición de que le permitas salir de su habitación... no me gusta tenerlo encerrado todo el día, esta demacrado y le hace falta tomar sol y distraerse un poco.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>-Y no olvides que vivirán juntos solo hasta que yo lo diga.</p><p>-Se hará como tú dices, querida. -Respondió Lucius con un susurro en su oreja- Así que mañana pondré el aviso en el profeta.</p><p>Narcisa ya no dijo nada, solo toco con sus manos los brazos de su marido y aceptó en silencio convencida de que todo era por el bien de su hijo.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Harry no dejaba de pensar en cómo podía comunicarse con Draco, comía de manera automática mientras Ron y Hermione solo comían a su lado sin decir nada tampoco.</p><p>-¡Ah, Harry!... -Dijo finalmente Hermione- la profesora McGonagall hablo conmigo, dice que seré tu tutora en los próximos días.</p><p>-Vaya... ya ni me acordaba de eso... -Respondió Harry con desagrado.</p><p>-Pues deberías agradecerle que se preocupe por ti, -Respondió Hermione en actitud regañona.</p><p>-Claro... es un amor. -Dijo Harry bebiendo su leche con chocolate.</p><p>En eso, la relativa tranquilidad del comedor se vio irrumpida por una parvada de lechuzas que entraban por las ventanas dirigiéndose a las mesas para entregar sus respectivos correos.</p><p>-Que suerte tienes... -Dijo Ron con la boca llena de pan- días libres... creo que la profesora nunca había hecho eso.</p><p>-¡Ron!... -Exclamó Hermione mientras le ponía una moneda en la bolsita que tenía en la pata la lechuza que le había entregado su periódico- no hables con la boca llena, es de mal gusto, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?</p><p>-Ron, -dijo Harry- tienes que ser solidario conmigo y acompañarme cuando Herm me de esas clases de regularización.</p><p>-No sueñes amigo... suficiente tengo con mis propios deberes.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... ¡así que yo tenía razón!... -Exclamó de pronto Hermione llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Ron.</p><p>-Del motivo del porque se fue Malfoy. -Contesto Hermione desplegando el diario.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Harry.</p><p>-Si... mira, aquí dice que va a casarse...</p><p>-No es posible... -Exclamó Harry arrebatándole el diario a Hermione.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -Respondió molesta- si lo querías ver, solo tenias que pedirlo.</p><p>Pero Harry no la escuchaba, sin percatarse de ello, leía todo con la boca abierta, solo podía ver la fotografía de una sonriente familia Malfoy al dar el anuncio de que dentro de un mes, contraería matrimonio con la señorita Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>-Parkinson... -Murmuró volteando automáticamente la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin para encontrarse con la mirada retadora y burlona de Pansy que lo miraba directamente a él- No es posible...</p><p>-Harry, solo es Malfoy... -Dijo Hermione extrañada al ver su expresión.</p><p>Pero Harry ya no respondió, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y salir de ahí a prisa llevándose el diario con él.</p><p>-¿Qué la pasa? -pregunto confundido Ron.</p><p>-¿Yo que voy a saber? -respondió Hermione con expresión seria mientras veía que en la mesa de Slytherin, muchos de sus integrantes miraban con asombro a su compañera, quien sonreía muy ufana mientras era felicitada por otros.</p><p>Harry mientras tanto, había convertido su rápido caminar en una loca carrera sin rumbo fijo, lo único que veía, era la página del diario "El Profeta" que parecía restregarle en la cara, los intentos de Draco por hablar con él y las mismas veces que él se negó.</p><p>-Estúpido... estúpido... -susurraba mientras corría- ¡estúpido, estúpido!... -Lo curioso es que ya no sabía a quién insultaba, si a él o a Draco, quien en la pagina central, sonreía al lado de sus padres en una perfecta mascara de familia feliz.</p><p>Sin saber cómo, había llegado a la torre de astronomía, en donde por fin detuvo su loca carrera.</p><p>-No puedes casarte, Draco... -murmuró mientras ponía sus manos en la baranda de piedra del balcón- no puedes casarte... Por Dios, no puedes... -Dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.</p><p>Permaneció así cerca de una hora, lamentándose, recriminándose y sintiendo lastima de sí mismo; hasta que finalmente, decidió sacudirse toda esa carga de asfixiantes sentimientos y hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>-Bien... -Dijo dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro- Debo hablar con él... como sea, tengo que hablar con él; pero no la tengo nada fácil, ya que es obvio que Parkinson sabe algo al mirarme de la forma en que lo hizo; tengo muchas cosas que hacer para poder acercarme a Draco y las haré, definitivamente las haré... pero antes, ha llegado la hora de poner las cosas en claro.</p><p>Ron y Hermione salían de la clase de astronomía del centauro Firenze cuando vieron a Hegdwig dirigirse a ellos.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Hegdwig, traes algo para nosotros? -Exclamó Ron extendiendo el brazo para que la blanca lechuza se posara en el.</p><p>-Es una nota para los dos... -Dijo Hermione leyéndola- es de Harry, quiere vernos a ambos en la torre de Astronomía después de comer.</p><p>-¿Estará bien? -Dijo Ron preocupado.</p><p>-Esperemos que sí.</p><p>Cuando la hora de la comida llegó, los dos chicos comieron apresuradamente para después dirigirse a la salida, por lo que no alcanzaron a ver a Blaise acercarse a Pansy para decirle:</p><p>-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la torre de astronomía, Harry esperaba a sus dos amigos que no tardaron mucho en aparecer.</p><p>-Harry... ¿Qué... qué pasa? -Pregunto Ron con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.</p><p>-Tranquilos chicos, -Respondió Harry saliendo al balcón- descansen.</p><p>-Ya descansaremos cuando nos muramos... -Respondió Hermione sujetándose el costado- Ahora dinos que sucede.</p><p>-Bueno... -Exclamó Harry sintiéndose muy sereno ante lo que estaba por suceder- Si quieren, pueden sentarse.</p><p>-Yo no quiero sentarme... -Dijo Hermione impaciente.</p><p>-Yo si... -Exclamó Ron dejándose caer en el suelo.</p><p>-Debes regresar al equipo de Quidditch, Ron... -Dijo Harry a su amigo- te falta condición.</p><p>-Creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de la condición de Ron... -Exclamó Hermione.</p><p>-Calma Herm, -dijo Harry- Si esperaron meses, unos minutos más, no harán daño.</p><p>-Eso significa... -Exclamó Hermione expectante- ¿Qué nos hablaras de tu chica y de todo lo que ha estado molestándote?</p><p>-Si, así es... -Respondió Harry exhalando un suspiro- chicos... es hora...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Capitulo 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caminando resignadamente detrás de su compañero, Pansy siguió a Blaise por varios pasillos, y cuando se encontraron lejos de oídos indiscretos, Blaise agitó el diario frente a ella diciendo:</p><p>-¡Dime que rayos es esto!</p><p>-Es un diario. -Respondió Pansy inexpresiva.</p><p>-No juegues conmigo, Pansy... sabes a que me refiero.</p><p>-¿Y que quieres que te diga, Blaise? -Respondió Pansy sabiendo que ese reclamo llegaría tarde o temprano.</p><p>-¿Cómo "qué"?... ¿es cierto que vas a casarte con Draco?</p><p>-El diario lo dice ¿no?</p><p>-Pansy... -Exclamó Blaise desconcertado, como si hubiese esperado que en algún momento Pansy le dijera que todo era mentira.</p><p>-Escucha Blaise... -Continúo Pansy en una actitud más amable- Draco y yo vamos a casarnos, siento no habértelo dicho antes.</p><p>-¿Desde hace cuanto se comprometieron?</p><p>-Hace un mes nuestros padres lo concertaron.</p><p>-Pero... pero entonces tu ya sabias que yo lo amaba...</p><p>-¿Y que con eso?... ¡vamos, Blaise! -Continuo Pansy al ver la expresión de su compañero- Sé que te gustaba ¿pero que querías que hiciera?... ¿romper el compromiso?</p><p>-En primera "no me gusta"... lo amo... -Respondió Blaise molestándose por el tono de las palabras de Pansy- Y en segunda, pudiste habérmelo dicho, tú ya sabias que ibas a casarte con él cuando yo te confié mis sentimientos.</p><p>-¿Hubiera cambiado algo el que yo te lo hubiera contado antes?... ¡sé realista, Blaise!... ¿acaso esperabas casarte con él y vivir felices para siempre?</p><p>-Pansy... -Murmuró Blaise al ver la actitud hiriente de la que hasta esa mañana había considerado su mejor amiga.</p><p>-Lo de ustedes nunca iba a funcionar, lo que Draco necesita es casarse con alguien como yo.</p><p>Blaise se quedó callado por un momento; muchos sentimientos se revolvían en su interior, se sentía traicionado por una de las personas en las que más confiaba, y eso dolía.</p><p>-Pudiste confiar en mí...</p><p>-No soy tonta... hubieras hecho algo.</p><p>-No hubiera hecho nada... creí que me conocías.</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -Balbuceó Pansy incomoda- El caso es que ya está, voy a casarme con Draco, lo siento Blaise.</p><p>-¿Y qué dice él?</p><p>-El está bien, la idea no le desagrada y por eso esta mas que tranquilo.</p><p>-Así que sabes porque su papá se lo llevó. -Concluyó Blaise mirándola fijamente.</p><p>-¿Eh?... no, yo no sé nada.</p><p>-Si no fuera así, tu respuesta habría sido otra... ¿Qué pasó?, Draco ya estaba mejor, él no tenía planeado irse de Hogwarts, estaba decidido a echarle ganas.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó?... -Pensó Pansy sin dejar de mirarlo al tiempo que la furia encendía su rostro- ¿Qué pasó?... -Exclamó en voz queda- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar... que el señor Malfoy puso orden en este lugar.</p><p>-¿Qué hiciste, Pansy?</p><p>-Ya te dije que nada... ahora si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme... -Concluyó Pansy dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-Espera... -Dijo Blaise deteniéndola por un hombro- El... esta enamorado de alguien más ¿lo recuerdas?</p><p>-Aja... y de alguien que no eres tú, precisamente. -Respondió Pansy en una actitud claramente agresiva.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé... -Respondió Blaise dolido- ¿y aun así vas a casarte?</p><p>-Ya lo hare cambiar de opinión, -Respondió Pansy decidida- Draco terminara enamorándose de mi, ya lo veras.</p><p>-Se nota que en realidad no lo conoces... -Exclamó Blaise sonriendo débilmente- él no te va a querer nunca, y antes de que lo digas... a mí tampoco, no al menos como yo quisiera, pero lo que eres tú.... te morirás siendo una anciana decrepita, arrugada y sola, esperando inútilmente que él te mire de la forma que solo en tus fantasías idiotas sueñas.</p><p>-Cállate... -Murmuro Pansy.</p><p>-Podrás tenerlo junto a ti, pero su mente, su corazón y toda la fuerza de su pasión, jamás serán tuyos...</p><p>-¡Cállate, maldito idiota!... -Gritó Pansy golpeándole el pecho- ¡cállate, cállate!</p><p>-Duele ¿verdad? -Respondió Blaise sujetándola por las muñecas- Pues vete haciendo a la idea de que ese será tu futuro, querida.</p><p>-¿Y el tuyo?... ¿Dónde queda, Blaise?... -Respondió Pansy hecha una fiera- Al menos yo lo tendré todas las noches en mi cama mientras tú solo tendrás recuerdos y sueños baratos de lo que pudo ser...</p><p>-Nunca será tuyo... -murmuro Blaise entre dientes mientras oprimía con fuerza las muñecas de Pansy, quien haciendo muecas de dolor, dijo:</p><p>-Eso tú no lo sabes... además, tampoco será para ti...</p><p>-Así que prefieres las migajas que él pueda darte como si fueras un perro... -Exclamó Blaise con desprecio.</p><p>-Migajas que ya quisieras tú...</p><p>-Yo si tengo dignidad...</p><p>-¡Ay, por favor!... -Respondió Pansy riendo sarcástica- Ya quisiera ver en donde queda tu tan ilustre dignidad si hubieses visto a Draco revolcándose con otro como malditos perros en celo...</p><p>-¿Draco?... ¿con... otro?... -Tartamudeo Blaise desconcertado viendo como los ojos de Pansy comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.</p><p>-¿Por qué te sorprendes?... tu ya lo sabias... sabías que él está enamorado de otro... -Exclamó Pansy.</p><p>-¿Quién es?</p><p>-Vete al diablo, idiota. -Respondió Pansy dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-¡Dime quién demonios es! -Grito Blaise deteniéndola por un brazo.</p><p>-¡El maldito niño que vivió! -Respondió Pansy con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.</p><p>-¿Q-que?</p><p>-El que se robó el corazón de Draco en frente de tus malditas narices... fue Harry Potter...</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, Harry esperaba, finalmente se encontraba frente a sus amigos dispuesto a contarles todo, era el último paso para aceptar ante el mundo y ante si mismo que estaba enamorado... sí... el famoso niño que vivió, el vencedor de Voldemort había encontrado por fin a la persona con quien quería compartir su vida; a la persona con quien deseaba pasar cada día, cada hora, cada minuto...</p><p>Y si el mundo se enteraba, poco le importaba; nunca le había gustado la fama, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ella y se sabía observado aun después de terminar la guerra; pero eso ahora no tenía la mas mínima importancia, si El Profeta se enteraba, bien por ellos...y aunque sabía todo lo que eso desataría, le daba igual, lo único que deseaba era estar con aquel que con sus ojos grises le devolvían la sonrisa al rostro.</p><p>No iba a ser fácil enfrentarse al mundo; lo sabía muy bien, él no tenía un pelo de tonto aunque a veces pareciera un atolondrado; pero estaba bien... era fuerte, y si Draco no tenía fuerzas para luchar, él lo haría por los dos; pero antes de eso, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa; ya había comenzado con Sirius, después con Snape, y ahora estaban sus mejores amigos que lo miraban expectantes.</p><p>-Bueno... -comenzó Harry exhalando un suspiro no pudiendo evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo- Quiero decirles que estoy enamorado.</p><p>-Vaya novedad... -Exclamó Hermione rodando los ojos- Eso ya lo sabíamos, bastaba ver tu expresión de borrego a medio morir para darse cuenta.</p><p>-Si hermano, -Intervino Ron- Eso no es nuevo, nosotros lo sabíamos desde antes que tú.</p><p>-Bueno... -Respondió Harry- Lo que ustedes no saben, es que tanto.</p><p>-¿Qué tanto? -Dijo Ron extrañado- ¿hay grados de enamoramiento?</p><p>-Tú amas a Hermione ¿no? -Preguntó Harry.</p><p>-Yo... eee... -Balbuceó Ron sonrojado mirando a Hermione quien también había enrojecido hasta las orejas.</p><p>-Realmente no sé.... -Continuo Harry sentándose en el suelo recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y su espalda en la fría pared- hasta donde sean capaces de llegar el uno por el otro... pero yo por mi parte haría lo que fuera por esta persona, lo que sea para estar juntos... me enfrentaría al mundo entero si fuera necesario.</p><p>-Harry... -Murmuró Hermione sorprendida- hablas con muchas seguridad... y pasión...</p><p>-Pero lo dices como si en verdad eso fuera a pasar, -Intervino Ron mirándolo dubitativamente- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?... ¿Por qué habrías de enfrentarte al mundo por ella?</p><p>-Porque a quien yo quiero, no es cualquier persona. -Respondió Harry sereno.</p><p>-Es una Slytherin, ¿verdad? -Dijo Hermione.</p><p>-Si, lo es. -Respondió Harry.</p><p>-Si es solo por eso, no hay problema Harry, -Continuo Hermione- Solo somos de diferente casa, no es como antes.</p><p>-¿Es la morena con la que te pescamos aquella vez? -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Si, pero no es morena, -Respondió Harry- Esa vez usamos un hechizo para cambiar el color de su cabello para que no descubrieran quien era.</p><p>-Claro... -Dijo Hermione- y su cabello seguramente era rubio.</p><p>-No solo eso, -Dijo Harry sonriendo- es el rubio más bello que haya visto en mi vida.</p><p>-Ya pusiste cara de bobo... -Dijo Ron riendo- Se ve que te trae cacheteando el pavimento.</p><p>-La verdad si, -Respondió Harry- Y tú me preguntaste algo en una ocasión...</p><p>-¿Si?... ¿Qué fue?</p><p>-Que si solo estaba pasando el rato.</p><p>-Dijiste que sí.</p><p>-Eso pensé... Pero ya descubrí que me enamore como un verdadero idiota y estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.</p><p>-Vaya... -Exclamó Hermione- Esa chica debe ser genial para haberte atrapado así... ni siquiera Cho o Ginny te provocaron ese brillo en la mirada.</p><p>-Si, lo es... -Continuo Harry.</p><p>-Para compaginar contigo debe ser muy afable, ¿cierto Harry? -Exclamó Ron.</p><p>-De hecho... -Dijo Harry- Es una persona muy enojona, berrinchuda y altanera.</p><p>-Pareciera que estas describiendo a Malfoy. -Dijo Ron riendo.</p><p>-Ron, Hermione... -Dijo Harry mirándolos alternativamente desde el suelo- a mí... no me gustan las chicas, -Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando por unos momentos para después mirarse entre si, por lo que Harry continuó: -Hace tiempo descubrí que quien realmente me llama la atención era un chico... un chico Slytherin por cierto...</p><p>-No lo digas Harry... -Exclamó Hermione en un susurro.</p><p>-Tengo que hacerlo, Herm.</p><p>-Espera, espera... -Dijo Ron aturdido- Dices... ¿dices que te gustan los hombres, Harry?</p><p>-Si, eso dije... -Respondió Harry sereno, como si esa conversación la hubiese ensayado mil veces- Me gustan los chicos, Ron... soy homosexual. -El rostro de Ron no mostro señal de sorpresa ni de ninguna otra emoción, como si en realidad no hubiese escuchado nada- ¿Tan terrible es? -Pregunto Harry sonriendo con un dejo de sarcasmo- están impactados... lo entiendo ¿saben?... lo entiendo muy bien, porque para mí tampoco fue tan fácil aceptarlo... pero tampoco es algo de otro mundo, de hecho he investigado y en el mundo mágico no hay ninguna ley que prohíba relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo; es más, hay ciertos avances en cuanto a leyes que...</p><p>-Tú... -Interrumpió Ron- ¿eres Gay?</p><p>-mmm... si, -Respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros- si quieres decirlo de esa manera... sí, soy gay.</p><p>En ese momento, como quien entiende tardíamente una ecuación, Ron abrió la boca con asombro mientras exclamaba:</p><p>-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!</p><p>-Y no solo eso... -Dijo Harry- La persona que yo quiero es...</p><p>-Te dije que no lo dijeras... -Exclamó Hermione con voz contenida, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.</p><p>-¿Qué dices, Hermione? -Preguntó Ron sintiéndose al borde de la locura.</p><p>-Hermione... -Exclamó Harry mirándola con rostro serio.</p><p>-¡No, Harry!... ¡Ya no digas nada!</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?... -Pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿No te has dado cuenta? -Respondió Hermione mirándolo- ¡habla de que le gusta un Slytherin!... y dice que es altanero y rubio...</p><p>-Altanero y rubio... -Repitió Ron.</p><p>-Y de casualidad Harry... -Exclamó Hermione acercándose a Harry unos pasos- ¿es de sangre pura?</p><p>-Lo es... -Contestó Harry sosteniéndole la mirada- Pero no entiendo porque tanta pregunta, Hermione, ya sabes quién es ¿no es así?</p><p>-Altanero, rubio y sangre pura... -Dijo Ron acercándose también- Solo hay una persona así en Slytherin... no me digas, Harry... -dijo Ron sonriendo incrédulo, como quien aun no acepta la realidad- que estas enamorado de Draco Malfoy.</p><p>-Así es, Ron... estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo fijamente mientras él se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo.</p><p>-Es broma... ¿verdad? -Murmuró Ron.</p><p>-No, no lo es. -Respondió Harry.</p><p>-Pero entonces... -Balbuceó Ron- la chica rubia...</p><p>-Era Draco Malfoy. -Completo Harry.</p><p>Hermione no dijo mas, solo salió corriendo de la torre.</p><p>-¡Hermione! -Grito Ron corriendo tras ella.</p><p>Harry los vio salir sin decirle nada, solo se dio la vuelta para recargar los codos en el balcón de piedra al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro.</p><p>-Ya tendrán tiempo para acostumbrarse... -Pensó Harry no pudiendo evitar sentir malestar en la boca del estomago ante el posible rechazo de sus amigos; y es que en realidad los entendía, ya que no había sido solo una sorpresa, sino dos las que habían recibido.</p><p>Se quedó ahí un rato, dándose tiempo a sí mismo para salir a enfrentar a sus amigos de nuevo, sabiendo ya que de ahora en adelante ya no sería el mismo ante ellos nunca más.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, Blaise soltaba a Pansy mientras repetía:</p><p>-¿Potter?... ¿Harry Potter?...</p><p>-No conozco a otro, -Respondió Pansy limpiándose las lagrimas- Pero ya no importa, me he encargado de eso... ahora solo hay que dejar que pase el tiempo y listo.</p><p>-¿Cómo lograste que el señor Malfoy se llevara a Draco? -preguntó Blaise mirándola fijamente- Dime... -Siseó con los dientes apretados.</p><p>-¿Quieres saber?... -Preguntó Pansy sonriendo con ironía- Bien... te lo diré... descubrí a Draco teniendo sexo con Potter en la sala de los menesteres, -Conforme la escuchaba, Blaise iba sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía, sin embargo, como buen Slytherin comenzó a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza haciendo que de su rostro ya no asomara ninguna emoción- Sexo salvaje... -Continuo Pansy- Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que dejaron la puerta abierta... no vi todo, pero vi lo suficiente para enviarle al señor Malfoy un pensadero con esos recuerdos.</p><p>-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! -Exclamó Blaise sin poder evitar sorprenderse.</p><p>-Lo que oíste. -Respondió Pansy satisfecha de sí misma.</p><p>-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Draco?</p><p>-¿Preferirías verlo en brazos de Potter?</p><p>-Claro que no... Pero jamás haría lo que tú hiciste, -Respondió Blaise con firmeza- traspasaste los límites...</p><p>-Como buena Slytherin.</p><p>-No... Por gente como tú, todos piensan que Slytherin es de lo peor...</p><p>-No me vengas con tus moralismos ahora, Blaise... ¿de cuándo acá te interesa la reputación de nuestra casa?... además el punto es que hice lo correcto, Draco está fuera del alcance de Potter y eso me basta.</p><p>-Lo traicionaste, Parkinson... eso no se hace entre serpientes.</p><p>-Piensa lo que quieras, -respondió Pansy alzando el rostro desafiante- él es mío, y tengo todo el apoyo de la familia Malfoy, así que como podrás ver, mi querido Blaise... tengo el futuro asegurado con el hombre al que amo. -Concluyo Pansy dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ahí.</p><p>-Eso lo veremos Parkinson. -Pensó Blaise para sí mismo mientras la veía alejarse con paso seguro.</p><p>Mucho rato después, cuando Harry bajó a cenar, no vio a sus dos amigos, por lo que casi no comió, solo picoteó la comida para finalmente levantarse e irme a su habitación sin percatarse de que unos ojos marrones lo observaban fijamente desde la mesa Slytherin. Cuando llegó a su recamara, solo estaba Ron acostado con los brazos debajo de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados; titubeó un poco, pero al momento se sobrepuso, y sin decir nada fue al baño para prepararse a dormir; minutos después, al salir del baño, vio a Ron sentando en la cama con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y la vista clavada en el piso.</p><p>Para no presionarlo y también porque no sabía que decir, Harry fue a sentarse a su cama mientras sacaba una pijama de su baúl.</p><p>-eee... mmm... ¿estuvo buena la cena?... -Preguntó Ron sin mirarlo directamente.</p><p>-¡Sí!... -se apresuró a contestar Harry, sintiendo que lo había hecho demasiado rápido para su gusto, así que volvió a contestar ahora más calmado- Si, hubo pastel de riñón, tu favorito.</p><p>-Vaya, que mal... -Contestó Ron viendo sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo; con el alma en un hilo, Harry permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo a su amigo de hablar- Harry... -Dijo finalmente Ron sin verlo a los ojos.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿En verdad eres...? bueno... a ti...</p><p>-¿Me gustan los chicos? -Completo Harry.</p><p>-Aja... -Respondió Ron enrojeciendo.</p><p>-Si Ron, me gustan... bueno, la verdad no me he fijado en otros chicos, solo en uno en particular...</p><p>-Si, -interrumpió Ron examinando sus uñas con gran interés- Malfoy...</p><p>-Si, Malfoy... mira, yo sé que esto es muy difícil de comprender, pero quiero que entiendan que esto que estoy viviendo es real, no es una etapa de confusión ni nada por el estilo.</p><p>-Es que... ¡no es tan fácil, Harry!... -Exclamó Ron mirándolo finalmente- Primero, el que tú seas... seas...</p><p>-Dilo, Ron... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo comprensivo- no le tengas miedo a las palabras...</p><p>-¿No te ofende que te digan marica? -Preguntó Ron con sincera curiosidad.</p><p>-Bueno... tampoco nos vayamos al extremo, esa palabra no sonaría tan mal si la connotación que le dan no fuera tan despectiva.</p><p>-mmm... Si, supongo.</p><p>-Además yo pensé que ibas a decir gay u homosexual.</p><p>-Lo siento, eso iba a decir, pero esa duda me llego de repente. -Dijo Ron apenado quedándose callado de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Qué piensas ahora de mi, Ron? -Preguntó Harry al verlo en tan profundo silencio.</p><p>-Yo... no lo sé, Harry, tengo que pensar...</p><p>-¿Pensar qué?... ¿pensar si aun soy merecedor de tu amistad? -Exclamó Harry arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-¡No, claro que no!</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Veras Harry... yo siempre te vi, pues... mira, hasta llegue a visualizarte casado con Ginny, siendo parte de mi familia y toda la cosa, y bueno... no es que no te considere ya así, pero... de manera por decirlo de alguna manera, más oficial ¿me explico?... y cuando no funciono con ella, pues ni modo, luego te vi tan clavado con Cho de nuevo, que... yo, siempre te vi como un chico normal.</p><p>-Soy normal. -Respondió Harry alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Si, es decir... no quise decir otra cosa. -Respondió Ron apenado.</p><p>-Mírame... -Pidió Harry a su amigo- Soy el mismo con el que viajaste en el auto muggle volador cuando el expreso de Hogwarts nos dejó... el mismo con el que has jugado Quidditch en innumerables partidos, el que participo en el torneo de los tres magos... el mismo con el que peleaste hombro con hombro contra Voldemort... ¿no me ves, Ron?... ¿no me ves?... -Concluyó Harry acuclillándose frente a Ron, quien después de mirar sus ojos tan intensos, lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo:</p><p>-¡Claro que te veo, amigo!... ¡claro que te veo!... siento haber sido tan torpe... Solo una cosa... -Añadió Ron deshaciendo el abrazo.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿¡Malfoy!?... -Exclamó Ron haciendo cara de asco- ¡pero Malfoy es...! ¡Malfoy!</p><p>-¿Es serio? -Respondió Harry sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse- buen descubrimiento Ron.</p><p>-¡Es Malfoy, Harry!... ¡aquel que me llama comadreja!</p><p>-Tú lo llamas hurón.</p><p>-¿¡Acaso estas justificándolo?!</p><p>-Claro que no, Ron... -Respondió Harry riendo sin poder evitarlo al sentirse libre de un gran peso, solo que su alegría aun no estaba completa- Oye... ¿y Hermione?</p><p>-Bueno... -Exclamó Ron exhalando un suspiro- La verdad no lo sé... no pude hablar con ella, me la he pasado yo solo todo este rato.</p><p>-Ya veo... ¿crees que aun quiera ser mi amiga?... sinceramente creí que quien actuaria así como lo hizo, serias tu.</p><p>-Entiéndela Harry, dale tiempo.</p><p>-Si, solo que no me gustaría perder su amistad.</p><p>-Ya verás que no... Oye Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¡¿Malfoy?!</p><p>-¡Si, Malfoy! -Respondió Harry arrojándole una almohada.</p><p>-¡Qué asco! -Exclamó Ron arrojándole la suya.</p><p>-Pues no te vi con cara de asco cuando lo viste con minifalda... no dejabas de verle las piernas.</p><p>-¿¡Que yo qué?!... ¡por las barbas de Merlín! -Exclamó Ron poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- ¡esas piernas eran de...!</p><p>-¿Verdad que no tiene nada de asqueroso? -Exclamó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.</p><p>-¡Yo no le vi las piernas! -Respondió Ron con las orejas rojas.</p><p>-Si lo hacías...</p><p>-¡Claro que no!... en todo caso, y que conste que no estoy aceptando nada, ¿Por qué demonios traía una falda tan corta?... ¿Cómo se lo permites?... ¿o acaso es un pervertido?</p><p>-Esa falda se la puse yo... -Respondió Harry sonriendo al recordar el enfado de Draco- fue un disfraz para que ustedes no lo descubrieran.</p><p>-Pues vaya disfraz... entonces el pervertido eres tú.</p><p>Harry sonrió, pero solo por un momento, la intensidad de esos recuerdos, le golpearon el alma con fuerza.</p><p>-Harry... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿estás bien?...-Pregunto Ron al ver sus verdes ojos llenos de lagrimas.</p><p>-No, no lo estoy... -respondió Harry sonriendo débilmente- pero lo estaré, si ustedes mis amigos están conmigo.</p><p>-Cuenta con ello, hermano... -Respondió Ron palmeándole un hombro- Yo seré tu amigo siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Capitulo 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Ron comentaba mientras comía sus huevos con jamón:</p><p>-Eres un suertudo Harry... aun te quedan el día de hoy y el de mañana libres.</p><p>-Si, pero quien se supone que es mi tutora, ni siquiera quiere verme. -Respondió Harry viendo el lugar de Hermione vacio.</p><p>-Ya vendrá, dices que tampoco cenó, estará muriendo de hambre.</p><p>-Sabes que puede conseguir comida en las cocinas.</p><p>-Pero yo creo que... -Exclamó Ron interrumpiéndose al ver llegar a Hermione a la mesa, a la cual se sentó sin decir palabra.</p><p>Ron y Harry solo se miraron y continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que al fin ella, dijo:</p><p>-Después de la comida en la sala de los menesteres.</p><p>-No, ahí no... -Dijo Harry de repente.</p><p>-¿Por qué no, Harry? -Preguntó Ron- Ahí nadie nos molestara.</p><p>-Busquemos otro sitio, por favor.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Concedió Hermione- Entonces en el salón en desuso que está en el cuarto piso, al fondo del pasillo.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>-Adiós. -Dijo finalmente Hermione levantándose de la mesa sin siquiera voltear.</p><p>-¿Tu qué piensas? -Pregunto Harry a Ron, quien ahora comía una dona con mantequilla.</p><p>-Ni idea... -Respondió Ron con un bigote de leche sobre los labios- Parece enojada, pero ella es rara, ya lo sabes.</p><p>-Bueno, te dejo... -Dijo Harry levantándose- tengo cosas que hacer.</p><p>-Adiós.</p><p>Cuando Harry se encontró solo, su mente comenzó a trabajar en como poder comunicarse con Draco porque ya le había quedado más que claro que por correo nunca lo iba a lograr; por lo que decidido caminó hacia las mazmorras, sabiendo que la clase de pociones estaba a punto de comenzar; al llegar toco suavemente y entro sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>-Vaya... hasta que te dignas aparecer en clase, -Dijo Snape desde su escritorio al verlo entrar- Seguramente te crees muy bueno desde que saliste bien librado del señor Tenebroso... claro, la arrogancia es característica de los Potter.</p><p>-No vengo a tomar clase aun profesor... -Dijo Harry acercándose al escritorio- Y no me creo muy bueno, es más, sé que en pociones soy pésimo...</p><p>-Al menos lo reconoces. -Respondió Snape despectivamente para después añadir: -Entonces no vengas a quitarme el tiempo, yo si tengo trabajo que hacer.</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -Exclamó Harry un poco titubeante- Vengo a pedirle ayuda.</p><p>-¿Pretendes sobornarme para mejorar tus notas, Potter? -Dijo Snape levantando una ceja burlonamente- Sabia que los Potter eran tontos, pero no creí que tanto.</p><p>-No hablo de eso y usted lo sabe.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas entonces?</p><p>-De Draco...</p><p>-Ese asunto está concluido... -Interrumpió Snape mirándolo duramente- Así que mejor metete en tus asuntos de nuevo.</p><p>-El es mi asunto... -Respondió Harry firmemente- y necesito hablar con él, por carta no puedo hacerlo porque no recibo respuesta, debe haber otra manera y necesito que usted me ayude.</p><p>-Y yo necesito que desaparezcas de mi vida... -Respondió Snape dejando de escribir- Pero sé que eres como una enfermedad crónica en este lugar, así que ya me resigne a tener que ver tu horrible rostro todos los días, así mismo tú deberías resignarte a que ese asunto con Draco esta mas que acabado.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡no voy a resignarme nunca!</p><p>-¡Pues peor para ti! -Respondió Snape poniéndose de pie- ¡fuera de mi vista!</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-¡Escucha Potter, si no te vas, yo...! -Snape ya no pudo seguir hablando al escuchar de repente la chicharra de la escuela anunciando el comienzo de las clases.</p><p>-No voy a darme por vencido. -Susurro Harry al profesor antes de retirarse ante la sorprendida mirada de algunos Ravenclaw que iban llegando, entre ellos Cho, que solo atino a suspirar al verlo pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarla.</p><p>Cuando la hora de la comida llegó, Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información sobre Malfoy Manor, y la encontró en un libro que hablaba de mansiones ancestrales, se sorprendió al ver la magnitud y magnificencia de la mansión, ya que cuando fue atrapado y llevado ahí junto a sus amigos, no estaba como para apreciar la belleza de la casa. Se levanto para ir al comedor, encontrándose con sus dos amigos.</p><p>-Hola chicos.</p><p>-Que tal Harry. -Respondió Ron.</p><p>-Hola. -Saludo Hermione comenzando a comer en silencio.</p><p>Al terminar, todos se levantaron, solo que Harry dijo:</p><p>-Los alcanzo en unos minutos.</p><p>AL encontrarse los tres en el salón un rato después, un incomodo silencio invadió el ambiente; hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.</p><p>-Hermione... me alegra que aun quieras platicar conmigo.</p><p>-Yo, Harry... veras... -Respondió Hermione un tanto incomoda- Bueno... iré al grano, ya que no me gusta darle tantas vueltas a un asunto.</p><p>-Eso me alegra. -Dijo Harry sentándose en un viejo pupitre.</p><p>-Harry... yo... a mí no me molesta que seas gay. -Soltó Hermione.</p><p>-¿En... en serio? -Pregunto Harry sintiendo una sonrisa dibujársele en el rostro.</p><p>-Si... de hecho, tengo un primo que lo es y mis padres lo quieren mucho porque es un buen chico... aunque bueno... la verdad nunca me lo espere de ti, eso, debo confesar, me dejo muy aturdida.</p><p>-Pues... yo... -Balbuceó Harry con una sonrisa tonta en la cara- me alegra, llegue a pensar que perdería tu amistad por eso.</p><p>-No seas tonto, -Dije Hermione sentándose a su lado- siento que aun estoy en shock, pero no por eso dejaría de ser tu amiga.</p><p>-¿Entonces por qué esta actitud?... tu sabes...</p><p>-Ah, si... -Respondió Hermione sintiéndose incomoda de nuevo y poniéndose de pie- Si, sé a lo que te refieres... y voy a ser sincera en lo que a eso respecta.</p><p>-Tú dirás. -Dijo Harry percibiendo por donde iba el asunto.</p><p>-Mira Harry, -Comenzó Hermione- el que a ti te gusten los chicos, no significa que a todos los demás también.</p><p>-¿Y qué significa eso? -Pregunto Harry haciendo gestos- la verdad no te entiendo.</p><p>-Significa... -Respondió Hermione exhalando un suspiro como quien tiene que revelar una terrible verdad- que yo pienso que todo es un engaño de Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Un engaño de Malfoy?... ¿y como para qué?</p><p>-Pues no lo sé... el de la mente maquiavélica es él.</p><p>-¿Crees que esté haciendo esta para distraerme y que Voldemort pueda acabar conmigo más fácilmente?</p><p>-Harry, estoy hablando en serio. -Exclamó Hermione.</p><p>-Yo también, -Dijo Harry- Hermione, estás diciendo que Draco está engañándome, ¿cierto?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y con qué fin si la guerra ya terminó?</p><p>-Bueno, Harry... -Intervino Ron, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio- mira... el que a ti te gustaran los chicos si me sorprendió y tu lo viste... y que al hurón le gusten también ya no me sorprende tanto desde que lo vi besándose con Zabinni, y déjame decirte que esas sospechas yo también las tengo... es que, veras... tú dices que lo quieres mucho, pero yo creo que él a ti no... ¿Cómo sería eso si anda besuqueándose con otro?</p><p>-La historia del beso... -Pensó Harry exhalando un suspiro- miren chicos, esa es una historia que tiene explicación, pero sería muy largo de contar... yo solo quiero decirles que no soy un tonto ingenuo que cualquiera puede timar.</p><p>-No estamos diciendo eso, Harry, -dijo Hermione- solo queremos que no salgas lastimado por Malfoy.</p><p>-Yo lastimado por Malfoy... -murmuró Harry con una débil sonrisa irónica- y... ¿si les dijera que fue al revés?</p><p>-¿Al revés?... -Repitió Hermione confundida- ¿Al revés cómo?</p><p>-Que no fue Draco quien me lastimó a mí... sino que fui yo quien lo hirió a él.</p><p>-Haber, haber... -Exclamó Hermione- ¿estás diciendo que esto no es un engaño de parte de Malfoy?</p><p>-Así es Hermione.</p><p>-¿Hablas en serio, Harry? -Pregunto Ron escéptico- Digo... ¡estamos hablando de Malfoy!</p><p>-Lo sé, Ron... -Respondió Harry- y créanme que toda esa confusión ya la pase yo... y después todo lo que viví con él, déjenme decirles que él nunca podría engañarme con esto, y si lo intentara, yo lo sabría... lo conozco muy bien.</p><p>-¿Estás diciendo que no es como lo conocemos? -Exclamó Hermione incrédula.</p><p>-No, estoy diciendo que él más que eso... y yo sé que él me quiere, me dio muchas pruebas.</p><p>-Harry... -Intervino Ron poniéndose rojo- No todo es sexo.</p><p>-No hablo de sexo, Ron... -Exclamó Harry un tanto exasperado y poniéndose de pie- me refiero a otras cosas... muchas cosas que se van descubriendo con el día a día, con cada momento juntos... te podría jurar que aunque llevo años siendo amigo de Hermione, hay cosas de ella que solo tú has llegado a conocer, ¿no es así?</p><p>-Bueno... pues... pues si... -Respondió Ron.</p><p>-El me ama... pueden creerlo a no, pero él me quiere... -Dijo Harry lleno de convicción.</p><p>-Harry... -Exclamó Hermione.</p><p>-Y cuando se despidió de mí... -Interrumpió Harry tomando la mochila que había llevado con él- me dejo un regalo... algo que alguien como Draco Malfoy no le daría a cualquiera. -Y sin decir más, sacó el pequeño cofre que Draco le había dejado en la casa de los gritos.</p><p>Ron y Hermione lo miraron en silencio, vieron como colocó el cofre en el escritorio lleno de polvo para abrirlo y sacar de ahí una carta... carta que entrego a Hermione diciendo:</p><p>-Draco me dio muchas cosas... y este fue su último regalo... un regalo de despedida, -Hermione tomo la carta mirándolo interrogante, intuyendo que se trataba de algo muy privado- Adelante... -dijo él sonriendo comprensivo- Aunque esto es algo muy mío y muy personal, si es necesario para que entiendan... háganlo, lean y después... ya veremos.</p><p>Ron y Hermione tomaron el pergamino y se sentaron en un escalón que separaba los pupitres del frente del salón, y juntando sus cabezas comenzaron a leer la carta mientras Harry colocaba junto a ellos el cofrecillo abierto.</p><p>Carta de la cual Harry recordaba cada palabra a la perfección, ya que todas las noches y cada que se encontraba a solas en su habitación, leía una y otra vez, así que suspirando con melancolía y mirando por el sucio vidrio pañoso, recordó.</p><p>Harry...</p><p>Ni siquiera diré "hola"... y es que la verdad, no sé como comenzar... esta carta no es de despedida propiamente... ni siquiera una declaración de amor... es simplemente lo que pienso y siento, nada más, como si de un diario se tratase.</p><p>Si a ratos parece confuso... es que así me siento en realidad, aunque debo confesar que eso no afecta la determinación con la que de ahora en adelante manejaré... o al menos intentaré dirigir mi vida.</p><p>¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?... ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¿Verdad?... en esa ocasión quise matarte... ¡cómo te deteste, Potter!.. Pero bueno, ¿Quién iba a decir que eso sería el comienzo de semejante locura?</p><p>¿Por qué sabes?... nunca... ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginé sentir lo que siento por ti... nunca imaginé que fueras tú precisamente quien irrumpiera en mi vida volteándola maravillosamente de cabeza; me hiciste romper mis propias reglas... mi propia coraza...</p><p>¡Ah!... ¡y los días que siguieron!... me divierte mucho recordar todos tus ridículos regalos, como si estuvieses intentando conquistar a una chica... ¿sabes lo que hacía con todo lo que me enviabas?... lo tiraba o simplemente lo regalaba; aunque debo aceptar que eran de muy buena calidad y buen gusto y al final los esperaba con impaciencia, obviamente sin reconocer eso conmigo mismo.</p><p>Y cuando de repente ya no me hiciste mas caso, ¡sentí tremenda desolación!... si querías lastimar mi orgullo, lo lograste; ¡y qué decir de cuando te vi besándote con Granger en la torre de astronomía!... ¡ah Harry, quise matarte!... te odie tanto por haberte besuqueado con la cerebrito... ¿pero te confieso algo?... mas me odié yo por sentir que me moría de celos... vaya con tus planes maquiavélicos ¿eh?</p><p>Y el día del partido de Quidditch... cuando me abrazaste en medio de la lluvia... nunca olvidare esa fría tarde en la horrible casa de los gritos; ese día conocí mas del "niño que vivió" que lo que pude conocerlo en años viviendo en el mismo colegio y después...</p><p>Y después...¿lo recuerdas, Harry?... me tomaste entre tus brazos, besaste mi piel y me hiciste el amor... porque en esa ocasión no fue solo sexo... al menos claro... no de mi parte.</p><p>Y los días que siguieron a ese, creo... no, no creo... estoy seguro que nunca pase días tan felices y divertidos en Hogwarts; días que atesoraré en mi corazón... y el tan esperado fin de semana juntos en el mundo muggle... que divertidos... a pesar claro, del robo del dinero, de tu torcedura de pie, del mugroso hotelucho de quinta y de los muggles ladrones; pero incluso eso, estando a tu lado, fue increíble.</p><p>Y fui tan feliz, que yo... que yo intenté aprender de ti... intenté confiar como lo haces tú en el futuro, como lo haces en la vida... pero ahora veo que en realidad nunca lo hice... no, nunca confié en que lo lograría, nunca lo creí en realidad.</p><p>Y esa realidad me golpeo en el rostro haciéndome ver las cosas cuando sucedió lo de Blaise...si, lo acepto, me equivoque con Blaise, pero no de la forma en que tú crees, sino por haber sido tan confiado e ingenuo... sé que mi reputación dice otra cosa y que nunca dejaré de ser un Slytherin, así que entiendo que pienses tantas cosas de mí, pero yo nunca te engañé, fue solo un beso, y aunque sé que no me crees y que realmente eso ya no importa, quería decírtelo de todos modos... ¿Cómo podría estar con otra persona, si esa persona... no eres tú?...</p><p>Pero está bien... las cosas son como deben ser... todo pasa por una razón, y esa, tal vez sea, que ahora si podré vivir mi vida cumpliendo con la responsabilidad que tengo como único heredero de la familia Malfoy con la plena seguridad de haber conocido el amor, y por lo tanto sintiendo que la vida y yo estamos a mano.</p><p>Porque yo... yo me enamoré de ti...</p><p>Sé que no lo crees, pero eso no tiene la mínima importancia ya; ¿sabes porque?... porque nunca hubo la menor posibilidad de que esto fuera algo más de lo que fue.</p><p>¿Sabes, Harry?... contigo he llorado más que nunca, pero también eh reído más que nunca... y con eso me quedo... con eso me basta... con eso soy feliz...</p><p>Te quiero tanto... te amo tanto, que tengo que dejarte... ¡oh Harry...! ¡Si me quisieras tan solo un poco!... Seguro que no... Pero no importa, mi amor alcanza para los dos.</p><p>Estarás enojado... si, seguramente lo estarás... lo siento, lamento cargar mis sentimientos inútiles a tu espalda, lo siento de verdad...</p><p>Harry... crucifica mi amor si eso sirve para ti... crucifícalo si eso me libera... mi amor es tan ciego, tan torpe y tan ingenuo, que necesita que lo olvides... es la amarga medicina que necesito con desesperación... la necesito en verdad porque siento como se balancea el dolor en mi corazón... lo siento por todo mi cuerpo.</p><p>¿Sentiré esto para siempre?... no lo sé... lo que sí sé, es que ahora puedo aguantar el dolor, ya no soy tan débil, así que no hay razón para llorar.</p><p>Ya me imaginaba que cuando me enamorara, tendría que decir adiós... pero está bien... todo está bien ahora; esto debe ser así, no pasa nada. Te dejo un regalo... algo que sé te gusta mucho y con lo cual termino esta historia.</p><p>Esta es una noche fría y cuando la luna este en lo alto, yo ya habré dicho adiós...</p><p>Atte. Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Miró hacia los chicos, y vio como Hermione abría con mano temblorosa el lienzo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.</p><p>-¡Oh, Harry!... -Gimió ella al ver el color dorado asomarse entre el color negro del lienzo.</p><p>-Esto es... -Murmuró Ron tomando de entre las manos de Hermione el lienzo- Harry... -Susurró mirándolo mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta.</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Harry alejándose de la ventana y caminando hasta ellos- mi regalo...</p><p>-Su... su cabello... -Dijo Ron viendo como hipnotizado como Harry lo tomaba suavemente de entre sus manos y lo acariciaba delicadamente con un dedo.</p><p>-Su último regalo... junto con esa carta en la que despide de mí.</p><p>-¡Oh Harry!... ¡en verdad te ama!... -Balbuceó Hermione ente hipidos en tanto Ron se levantaba desconcertado, reflejando en su expresión el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados.</p><p>-Y yo... yo lo deje ir. -Susurró Harry exhalando un suspiro.</p><p>-El hurón te ama... -Exclamó Ron en voz alta como hablando consigo mismo- el hurón... se enamoro de ti... -Dijo mirando a Harry con expresión de asombro.</p><p>-Si, se enamoro de mí y yo le dije cosas horribles... -Dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos con las piernas cruzadas- Entre todo, le dije que se alejara... y lo hizo...</p><p>-Pero... ¿eso es todo, Harry? -Preguntó Hermione con los ojos rojos- Digo... ¿todo termino definitivamente entre ustedes?</p><p>-Según él, si... según yo, no.</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>-Que me di cuenta de que no puedo dejarlo ir... no puedo resignarme a perderlo así como así...</p><p>-Ay Harry... me siento horrible, -Exclamó Hermione limpiándose la nariz- además de confundida... aun no acabo de asimilar todo esto... ¿Malfoy enamorado de ti?... nunca lo espere, la verdad.</p><p>-¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo al descubrir lo mismo, Hermione? -Preguntó Harry mirándola con pesar- Casi me arrojo desde la torre de astronomía al darme cuenta de todo.</p><p>-No puedes... -Dijo de pronto Hermione poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿No puedo?... ¿no puedo qué? -Exclamó Harry confundido.</p><p>-Darte por vencido... tienes que lograr que regrese contigo. -Respondió Hermione con firmeza.</p><p>-¿Y cómo lograrlo si no he podido contactar con él? -Dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro.</p><p>-¡Pues no sé, debe haber alguna forma!... ¿tuúcomo ves, Ron? -Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato.</p><p>-¿Eh?... -Exclamó Ron confundido, como quien no ha escuchado una sola palabra de la conversación.</p><p>-Pues de... ¿acaso no has puesto atención? -Exclamo molesta.</p><p>-Yo... si, si se dé que hablas... -Respondió Ron haciendo gestos como de quien se esfuerza por entender algo- Es solo que... bueno...</p><p>-Aun no lo crees, ¿verdad? -Pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar el lienzo negro en sus manos.</p><p>-No es eso, Harry... -Respondió Ron- es solo que... bueno, si lo creo pero... la verdad me sorprende que Malfoy sea capaz de amar a alguien aparte de su familia... me refiero a que, bueno... fue un mortífago.</p><p>-El no fue un mortífago, -Respondió Harry intentando no molestarse- Fue obligado por su familia y por Voldemort.</p><p>-No me lo tomes a mal, Harry, -Dijo Ron acercándose a él- comprende que durante años lo conocimos de cierta manera, y ahora tu... bueno... vienes y nos dices que lo quieres, y lo que es más... que él también te ama, no es tan fácil, amigo.</p><p>-Si, tienes razón... -Acepto Harry sonriéndole levemente- Lo siento.</p><p>-No te disculpes, -Respondió Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro y sentándose en el escalón frente a él- Aunque me cueste aceptar que mi mejor amigo y el amargado hurón desteñido están enamorados... lo hare; y si para verte feliz al fin, de una vez por todas, es necesario ayudarte a hablar con él... pues ni modo, lo haremos.</p><p>-Gracias amigo. -Exclamó Harry sintiéndose muy confortado.</p><p>-Entonces... -Intervino Hermione sentándose junto a Ron- ¿Cuál es el plan?</p><p>-Eh intentado hablar con él por medio de cartas, -Respondió Harry- Pero no me responde.</p><p>-No me sorprende. -Dijo Hermione- Si le dijiste que no se volviera a acercar.</p><p>-Además va a casarse ¿no? -Intervino Ron- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso si ama a Harry?</p><p>-Porque es su obligación como único heredero de la familia Malfoy... -Explicó Hermione- Tampoco es su decisión.</p><p>-Vaya vida la del hurón, ¿eh? -Dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro.</p><p>-Deja de decirle así... -Dijo Harry.</p><p>-Primero tiene que seguir los pasos de su padre sirviendo a quien ustedes saben... -Dijo Ron haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de Harry- y luego tiene que casarse con alguien a quien no quiere... ¿Dónde está el Glamour del que tanto presume?... eso, definitivamente no es vida.</p><p>-Comienzo a verlo desde otra perspectiva, -Dijo Hermione- a pesar de saber que cuando intentó matar al profesor Dumbledore y dejo entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, lo hizo bajo amenaza... aun así nunca lo tragué... pero ahora, la verdad... comienzo a verlo como más... mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?</p><p>-¿Mas humano?... -Completo Ron.</p><p>-Si... algo así. -Respondió Hermione un tanto avergonzada.</p><p>-¿A verlo como realmente es? -Continúo Harry mirándola.</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Hermione en voz baja- Una víctima más de la guerra... como cualquiera de nosotros.</p><p>-De hecho, ya lo sabíamos... -Dijo de pronto Ron mirando sus manos- Pero yo, la verdad... nunca pude verlo de otra manera... hasta ahora.</p><p>-Te entiendo Ron... -Respondió Harry comprensivo- Pero habrían de ver que dulce es cuando estamos a solas... y la forma en que su rostro se ilumina cuando sonríe...</p><p>-Ya, ya Harry... -Respondió Ron haciendo gestos- esa es más información de la que necesito... ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que logres hablar con él?</p><p>-Veamos... -Dijo Hermione pensativa- Dices que no te ha respondido las cartas.</p><p>-Ajá.</p><p>-¿No será porque no las ha recibido?</p><p>-mmm... ¿dices que alguien intercepta el correo?</p><p>-No lo sé, pero sería bueno buscar otro modo de hablar con él.</p><p>-Fue su padre quien se lo llevó.</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Ron.</p><p>-Ni idea, -respondió Harry- Ni siquiera Snape supo decirme.</p><p>-¿¡Le preguntaste a Snape?! -Exclamó Ron estupefacto.</p><p>-Si, y no sabe nada.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro? -Pregunto Hermione.</p><p>-Si, además no quiere ayudarme, dice que me olvide de Draco.</p><p>-¡Espera, espera Harry!... -Exclamó Ron poniéndose de pie- ¿¡acaso estás diciendo que Snape ya sabe lo de ustedes?!</p><p>-Si, lo sabe... y es más que obvio que no le hizo nada de gracia.</p><p>-¿¡Y cómo es que sigues vivo?!</p><p>-Pues déjame decirte que eso mismo me lo pregunto yo.</p><p>-¡Si que el mundo se ha vuelto loco! -Exclamó Ron dando un silbido y volviéndose a sentar- Si Snape sabe que te tiraste a su querido ahijado y sigues vivo para contarlo, es que el mundo está totalmente deschavetado.</p><p>-Todavía hoy en la mañana le pedí ayuda de nuevo y casi me aplica un Crucio.</p><p>-¿Y si le enseñas la carta, Harry? -Dijo de pronto Hermione.</p><p>-¿La carta?... -Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué mejor no la pone en un periódico mural?, ya nos la enseño a nosotros, es demasiado personal como para ir enseñándola a todo el mundo como bandera.</p><p>-No se la va a enseñar a todo el mundo... -Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- Solo a Snape... en esa carta, Draco desnuda su alma... si Snape ve cuánto dolor hay en esas palabras, no sé... tal vez se conmueva y ayude a Harry, digo, no está de más intentarlo ¿no creen?</p><p>-Pues yo insisto que no es buena idea. -Concluyo Ron cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-Y yo digo que si lo es... -Dijo de pronto Harry.</p><p>-¿Estás loco?... -Exclamó Ron- ¡leerá que tú y él...! bueno... tú ya sabes...</p><p>-No importa, -Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- No solo lo sabe... también lo ha visto.</p><p>-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... -Balbuceo Ron.</p><p>-La primera vez que le pregunte sobre Draco, le tuve que mostrar algo de lo que habíamos vivido para que me creyera.</p><p>-Por todos los cielos... -Exclamó Hermione con la mano en la boca- Si que estas desesperado.</p><p>-Así que mostrarle la carta... bueno, no digo que me agrade enseñarle algo tan mío, pero... tal vez sirva para que vea lo que Draco sufre.</p><p>-Nada pierdes con intentarlo. -Dijo Hermione.</p><p>-¿Yo que puedo decirte? -Concluyó Ron recargándose hacia atrás con sus manos en el suelo- solo te deseo suerte.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Harry guardando todo en su pequeño cofre- Esto no me gusta más que a ustedes, pero mientras más pronto mejor... voy a verlo ahora mismo.</p><p>-Suerte Harry. -Respondió Hermione sonriéndole.</p><p>-Si amigo... -Dijo Ron sin moverse de su lugar- La necesitaras.</p><p>Harry los miró y luego de unos momentos de silencio, sonrió mientras decía:</p><p>-Gracias amigos.</p><p>-No hay de que hermano. -Respondió Ron sonriendo también- Solo espero que tu próxima noticia no sea que te vas a casar con Hagrid.</p><p>-O con el profesor Dumbledore... -Dijo Hermione haciendo muecas- Eso si me traumaría.</p><p>-Váyanse al cuerno. -Respondió Harry riendo mientras salía del salón.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Harry iba aun sonriendo, lo que acababa de conversar con sus amigos le había quitado un gran peso de encima; el que ellos finalmente le dieran su apoyo incondicional significaba mucho para él ya que eran una parte muy importante de su vida; y aunque aun tenía mucho que hacer para finalmente arreglar las cosas con Draco, en ese momento sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa si aquellos a quienes quería en verdad, estaban con él.</p><p>Pero después de los primeros minutos de caminar, la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le cayó encima... ¿y si Snape no quería ayudarlo aun después de leer su carta?... en primer lugar, no le era tan fácil mostrársela, aunque claro, después de haber visto a Draco tendido frente a él completamente desnudo, lo de carta ya no era tan terrible; así que espero fuera de su oficina hasta que escucho a lo lejos el característico caminar del profesor de pociones; lo que hizo entonces fue esconderse atrás de una escalera hasta verlo entrar; después de unos minutos salió de su escondite y se planto frente a la puerta, suspiro profundamente agarrando valor, y solo así, tomo con firmeza el picaporte y lo giro para entrar sin avisar para no recibir la obvia negación.</p><p>-¡Potter!... -Exclamó Snape girándose rápidamente desde su gabinete de ingredientes- ¿¡quien rayos te dio permiso de entrar?!</p><p>-Lo siento mucho profesor... -Respondió Harry cerrando rápidamente la puerta y caminando hacia él- Pero necesito hablar de nuevo con usted.</p><p>-¡Y yo necesito un nuevo trabajo!... -Exclamó Snape tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.</p><p>-¡No, espere!... -Grito Harry intentando zafarse sin éxito- ¡necesito que vea algo, por favor!</p><p>-Y yo necesito verte lejos de mí, Potter... -Escupió Snape con desprecio mientras abría la puerta.</p><p>-¡Draco me ama, está sufriendo y tengo que hablar con él!</p><p>-Draco no es asunto tuyo, Potter.</p><p>-¡Si que lo es!... -Exclamó Harry sujetándose del marco de la puerta y extendiéndole el cofre- ¡tenga, mire lo que hay dentro, es importante que lo vea! -Severus se quedo mirando fijamente el pequeño cofre, lo reconoció de inmediato como propiedad de Draco, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si el mismo se lo había regalado en un cumpleaños?- Por favor... -Susurró Harry mirándolo expectante.</p><p>-Fuera. -Concluyó Snape tomando el cofre y arrojando a Harry fuera de la oficina para cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.</p><p>Harry se quedó atrás de la puerta, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pero dispuesto a acampar ahí si era necesario.</p><p>Mientras tanto, dentro de la oficina, Severus miraba fijamente el cofrecillo que tenía en la mano; para que Draco lo hubiese regalado, era porque un motivo muy importante... demasiado en realidad, lo había motivado.</p><p>Lentamente se dirigió a su escritorio sin dejar de verlo, se sentó en su silla y puso el cofre frente a él sin decidirse a abrirlo aun... pasó un buen rato mirándolo y finalmente exhalando un profundo suspiro levantó la tapa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Capitulo 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Harry vio la puerta azotársele en la nariz, sintió su corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, se quedó quieto unos momentos intentando calmarse para luego darse la vuelta y recargar la espalda en la puerta mientras iba dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.</p><p>Se limpio el sudor de su frente con la manga mientras recargaba la cabeza en la gastada madera, estaba muy nervioso, el profesor de pociones siempre lograba intimidarlo con su sola presencia a pesar de saber que durante la guerra, fue quien más arriesgo de entre todos para lograr la victoria sobre Voldemort; suspiró resignado a esperar durante toda la noche si era necesario una respuesta de Snape.</p><p>Mientras tanto, dentro de la oficina, el sombrío profesor miraba fijamente el pequeño cofre; era un cofre muy especial, ya que cuando era pequeño, había logrado comprarlo en una tienda de antigüedades realizando un sinfín de mandados a todo aquel que solicitara sus servicios, algo realmente difícil para alguien tan huraño como él; y cuando Draco recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, él se lo regalo contándole el gran esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para comprarlo; en ese momento Draco lo había mirado fascinado para después decirle a su padrino mirándolo con ojos brillantes y lleno de orgullo, que un regalo como ese solo lo merecía alguien muy especial.</p><p>-"Alguien muy especial"... -Musito Snape recordando las palabras de Draco- Potter... ¿es alguien especial, Draco?... -Pensó Severus mientras levantaba la tapa.</p><p>Lo primero que vio fue un pergamino atado con una cinta negra, lo tomó y lo desató; la fina caligrafía que se dejó ver, le indico de inmediato que lo que había escrito ahí, lo había escrito Draco, así que exhalando un profundo suspiro, comenzó a leer.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la casa de las serpientes, Blaise corría a todos los que se encontraban ahí en cuanto cruzó la puerta.</p><p>-¡Fuera, largo! -Exclamó gritando.</p><p>-¿Estás loco? -Respondió Theo molesto mientras sacaba algo de su baúl.</p><p>-¡Quiero estar solo! -Exclamó Blaise sentándose de golpe en su cama.</p><p>-Pues insonoriza tu cama... -dijo Vincent mientras se arrellanaba en la suya indicándole claramente que no pensaba moverse de ahí.</p><p>-Todos son unos idiotas... -Respondió Blaise cerrando sus cortinas con fuerza- Si, unos completos idiotas... -Susurro entre dientes mientras insonorizaba el interior de su cama adoselada al tiempo que ardientes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.</p><p>-¿Qué rayos le pasa? -Exclamó Vincent.</p><p>-¿Qué pregunta tan idiota es esa, Vincent? -Dijo Theo rodando los ojos- Por si no te fijaste, yo estaba aquí también cuando él llego en ese estado, no seas tarado.</p><p>Blaise no oía nada del exterior, así como afuera tampoco oían los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta mientras abrazaba su almohada.</p><p>-Potter... -susurró apretando la almohada con los puños- ¿por... porque tú?... ¿Por qué precisamente tu?... Draco... ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?... -Exclamó ya sin resentimiento, sino sintiendo un profundo dolor.</p><p>Paso así mas de una hora, llorando a veces en silencio y a veces gritando; la cabeza le dolía para cuando comenzó a calmarse, para ese momento ya había pensado muchas cosas y su mente, a pesar de todo, se había aclarado; se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera y abrazando su almohada, y aun con cristalinas lagrimas bañándole el rostro, sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que siempre supo que Draco nunca iba a enamorarse de él, de que en realidad Draco nunca lo engañó ya que el amor no elige a quien más conviene y Draco también estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él.</p><p>-Draco... -Suspiro mientras recordaba la tarde en que Draco le confesó estar enamorado- Eres un tonto... igual que yo... -Pensó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás al recordar las lagrimas de su amigo al saberse no correspondido- Si tan solo te hubieras enamorado de mi... yo nunca te hubiese hecho llorar...</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del húmedo castillo, en una lúgubre oficina, Snape miraba como hipnotizado el lienzo negro con el dorado cabello de su ahijado.</p><p>No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó dejando el lienzo en el escritorio para dirigirse a un armario, el cual abrió para servirse un trago de whiskey de fuego, trago que sin embargo no bebió, sino que después de unos segundos arrojo contra la pared rompiendo en mil pedazos el vaso de cristal.</p><p>-Eres un tonto Draco... -Pensó recargando una mano en la pared al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza- Siempre tomas las decisiones equivocadas... pero bueno... -Susurró para sí mismo caminando a su silla- Eso mismo hice yo al enamorarme de Lily... no puedo culparte por algo que no está en tus manos elegir.</p><p>Afuera, Harry había dado un respingo al oír algo estrellarse contra la pared, sabía que Snape no estaba pasándola muy bien allá adentro, así que solo atino a removerse inquieto en el frio piso y a disponerse a esperar.</p><p>Dentro de la oficina, mil cosas pasaban por la mente de Severus, cosas que estaban provocándole jaqueca, si Lucius se había enterado de todo aquello, Draco estaba en verdaderos problemas, esa y muchas cosas más lo hacían caminar de un lado a otro de su oficina.</p><p>-Potter, Potter... -Pensó sonriendo con amarga ironía- ¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que haber un Potter de por medio?</p><p>Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la casa Slytherin, un estudiante seguía encerrado no solo en su cama, sino en su propio mundo de desilusión.</p><p>-Debo hablar con Draco, saber cómo esta... -Pensó Blaise decidido- Pero seguramente su padre lo tendrá castigado y no creo que sea tan fácil comunicarse con él... pero debe saber con qué clase de gusano va a casarse.</p><p>En otro lado del castillo, Harry comenzó a cabecear, cuando de pronto sintió que se iba hacia atrás golpeándose la nuca con el suelo al abrirse la puerta de repente.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y vio a Snape que lo miraba fijamente, así que a pesar del dolor que sentía en la cabeza, se levanto rápidamente para entrar en la oficina tras el profesor de pociones que sin decir nada había vuelto a sentarse tras su escritorio.</p><p>Snape miró a Harry, quien a pesar de haberse quedado congelado unos segundos, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Se encontró con un par de penetrantes y profundos ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, tanto que comenzó a sentirse inquieto, pero que sin embargo sostuvo con firmeza; se preguntó que tantas cosas estarían pasando en ese momento por la mente de su profesor, ya que este no dejaba de mirarlo sin decir una sola palabra.</p><p>-Sabes que yo no tengo familia... ¿verdad, Potter? -dijo de pronto Snape sin moverse de su asiento.</p><p>-eee... eso creo. -Respondió Harry algo confundido pero dispuesto a entender todo.</p><p>-No voy a explicarte lo que pasa por mi cabeza... primero porque no se me da la gana, y segundo porque no tengo ninguna necesidad de explicarte nada; sin embargo... te hago ese comentario por un simple motivo.</p><p>-Usted dirá...</p><p>-Cállate y no me interrumpas... -Escupió Snape sin dejar de mirarlo- En el momento en que apadrine a Draco cuando era un bebé, hice un juramento... juramento que no tuve reparo en volver a hacer cuando fue necesario para cuidar de él... él es mi única familia; Potter... él es la única persona que realmente me importa en este maldito mundo.</p><p>-Lo sé, señor...</p><p>-Tú no sabes nada... -Respondió Severus entre dientes mientras sacaba un estuche de anteojos de su escritorio- Y claro, no puedo esperar gran cosa de un Potter... -Harry se mordió la lengua para no responder, no necesitaba iniciar ahora una discusión acerca del coeficiente intelectual de los Potter, además sabia que si estaba dentro de esa oficina sin recibir un Crucio, ya era una inmensa ganancia, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar a Snape, quien le aventó el estuche diciendo- Toma.</p><p>-¿Y esto? -Pregunto Harry tomando el estuche</p><p>-Eso que tienes en las manos... es un traslador.</p><p>-¿Un traslador? -Repitió Harry sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago.</p><p>-¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo, Potter? -Exclamó Snape molesto.</p><p>-No, lo siento...</p><p>-Si él sufre más por ti, Potter... te matare...</p><p>Harry no contestó, algo en la fría mirada de Snape, le indico que no mentía, algo que ni siquiera con Voldemort le había visto, así que solo asintió tomando su cofrecillo antes de darse la vuelta.</p><p>-Gracias... -Dijo Harry tomando el picaporte- Una última pregunta señor, ¿A dónde exactamente me lleva este traslador?</p><p>-A la habitación de Draco en Malfoy Manor... ahora lárgate.</p><p>Harry solo abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente, vio como Snape le daba la espalda girando en su silla, así que sin decir nada mas, salió de ahí.</p><p>Ron y Hermione esperaban a Harry en la sala común cuando lo vieron entrar como torbellino.</p><p>-¡Chicos! -Exclamó Harry con mirada desorbitada.</p><p>-¡¿Qué pasó, Harry, te viene persiguiendo Snape?! -Gritó Ron al verlo entrar todo desquiciado.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡es que... ¡... ¡oh dios, no lo creerán!</p><p>-¡Cálmate Harry y explicanos! -Exclamó Hermione exasperada- ¿Qué pasó con Snape?... ¿le mostraste la carta?</p><p>-Miren esto... -Respondió Harry mostrándoles el estuche de lentes.</p><p>-¿Te regalo unas gafas nuevas? -Exclamó Ron arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-No seas idiota Ron... -Respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Dentro hay un traslador... un traslador que me llevara directo a la habitación de Draco.</p><p>-¡Harry! -Exclamó Hermione con las manos en la boca.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro que te llevara ahí, Harry? -Preguntó Ron con escepticismo- ¿Qué tal si Snape esta enviándote a algún otro lado para que te alejes de su querido ahijado?</p><p>-Estoy seguro que no, Ron... -Respondió Harry sentándose en el sofá mientras miraba con intensidad el estuche.</p><p>-¿Y cuando iras? -Preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a él.</p><p>-¿Cómo cuando? -Respondió Harry- ¡ahora mismo, por supuesto!</p><p>-Cálmate Harry, -Dijo Hermione- Tienes suerte que no haya nadie en la sala.</p><p>-¿Y qué esperas que haga? -Exclamó Harry- ¿esperar hasta mañana?</p><p>-No, claro que no...</p><p>-Bueno chicos... -Dijo Harry mirándolos a ambos pero entregándole su cofre a Hermione- Te lo encargo mucho, sabes lo que significa para mí.</p><p>-Si Harry, -Respondió ella tomándolo- Solo ten cuidado, no sabes si Draco está ahí.</p><p>-Si amigo, -Intervino Ron- No sea que su padre se encuentre ahí en ese momento.</p><p>-Tendré cuidado, -Respondió impaciente Harry- Nos vemos.</p><p>Ron y Hermione ya no dijeron nada, solo vieron como Harry abría el estuche de gafas, para luego desaparecer tan solo al tocarlas.</p><p>Cuando Harry sintió sus pies pisar tierra firme, alzo los brazos para nivelarse y no caer de bruces; para cuando se sintió más seguro, guardo el estuche en su bolsillo y miró a su alrededor algo inseguro; el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba en semi penumbra, solo alcanzaba a distinguir formas confusas, por lo que parpadeó varias veces intentando adaptar sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad; como no escucho ningún ruido, murmuró un quedo Lumos para iluminar el lugar.</p><p>Con la varita alcanzo a ver un poco más de lo que había en aquella habitación, que por principio de cuentas tenia las cortinas cerradas, por eso estaba tan oscuro a pesar de que aun no era de noche, vio un tocador con un fino acabado y un enorme espejo, una pequeña mesa en donde reposaba una charola con varios alimentos, un vaso de leche, una ensalada de pollo y un plato de frutas, todo al parecer intacto; cerró los ojos un momento y sin poderlo evitar, aspiro profundo... si... definitivamente esa habitación olía a Draco, ese suave y delicioso aroma que traía a su mente un par de ojos grises.</p><p>Siguió iluminando la habitación, en el suelo vio una toalla, la cual tomó y acercó a su nariz sin poderlo evitar; estaba húmeda y con el aroma tan familiar para él impregnado en ella; alzó mas la varita y ahí, a unos pasos estaba una cama, una cama con doseles como las del colegio, solo que esta tenia cortinas blancas y no estaban corridas, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, dio unos cuantos pasos, para distinguir a alguien entre las sabanas.</p><p>El Lumos que había invocado era muy tenue, sin embargo se acercó lentamente a la cama, para ir descubriendo poco a poco a alguien dormido en ella; finalmente lo vio, ahí, entre un nido de sabanas y colcha color crema encontró a Draco dormido.</p><p>Estaba vestido con un pijama de franela azul claro, calcetines blancos y el cabello revuelto, estaba acostado de lado, justamente hacia él, con las manos bajo la mejilla y las rodillas dobladas; sus labios entre abiertos dejaban salir su respiración de manera lenta, pausada.</p><p>Controlando las ganas de despertarlo, Harry se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, dejo su varita en el mueble que estaba junto para no despertarlo con la luz y luego se acomodo junto a él recargando su cabeza en un codo; fue ahí que pudo verlo claramente, Draco estaba más delgado y hubiera podido jurar que aunque había muy poca luz, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre.</p><p>Sin poderlo evitar, miró su cabello que aun estaba húmedo y que no pudo evitar tocar; el suave cabello, libre de toda gomina, se levantaba en varias direcciones a pesar de ser tan liso cuando estaba largo; Harry sonrió al recordarlo los primeros años.</p><p>-Tu cabello es rebelde... -Pensó Harry acariciándolo apenas con las yemas de los dedos- Por eso siempre lo llevabas con gomina.</p><p>-mmm... -Gimió Draco removiéndose entre las sabanas.</p><p>-Muy bien Draco... -Pensó Harry poniéndose serio- Hoy finalmente, tú y yo vamos a hablar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Capitulo 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sin poderlo evitar, Harry permaneció viendo por un rato mas a Draco, sus labios entreabiertos lo tentaban a besarlo, pero sabía que estaba mal, que no podía llegar así como así a besarlo como si nada, como si nunca le hubiera dicho cosas terribles; sin embargo... ahí estaba, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, con esa fragancia francesa invadiéndolo todo.</p><p>Levanto su mano y a punto de tocar su mejilla con los dedos, unos enormes ojos grises lo miraron fijamente paralizándolo.</p><p>-¡¿Qué dem...?! -Exclamó Draco viéndose interrumpido por una mano en su boca.</p><p>-¡Tranquilo Draco! -Susurró Harry intentando tranquilizarlo- ¡soy Harry!</p><p>-¡mmg!... -Forcejeó Draco pataleando.</p><p>-¡Cálmate, solo quiero hablar contigo! -Exclamó Harry encimándosele y agarrándole una muñeca; sin embargo, el hacer eso y cubrirle la boca al mismo tiempo, hicieron que Draco se soltara del agarre que tenía en la boca.</p><p>-¡Harry!... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!</p><p>-Te lo digo si te calmas...</p><p>-¡¿Mis padres te dejaron entrar?!</p><p>-No seas ridículo, claro que no... Por eso necesito que te calmes para que podamos hablar.</p><p>-¡Suéltame!.. -Exclamó Draco removiéndose inquieto- ¡pesas!</p><p>-Lo haré si no armas escándalo y me escuchas. -Respondió Harry sin moverse de su sitio.</p><p>-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!... -Exclamó Draco furioso- ¡así que o te quitas o grito!</p><p>-Grita entonces. -Respondió Harry retador.</p><p>-¿Crees que no lo hare, Potter?</p><p>-No, no lo creo... simplemente no lo harás.</p><p>-Gritaré... te lo advierto... -Resopló Draco sintiendo el aliento cálido de Harry muy cerca de su rostro.</p><p>-Hazlo. -Lo retó Harry mirándolo fijamente. Solo que unos toquidos en la puerta hicieron que ambos saltaran espantados.</p><p>-¿Draco?... ¿estás despierto?... -Exclamó una voz desde afuera.</p><p>-¡No mamá!... -Respondió Draco al instante- ¡que idiota!... -Pensó cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de su tonto error.</p><p>-¿No? -Respondió Narcissa extrañada- Voy a pasar.</p><p>-¡Rayos! -Exclamó Draco pateando a Harry quien fue a dar como costal de papas al suelo.</p><p>-¡Auch!</p><p>-Hola hijo... -Saludó Narcissa entrando a la habitación sin ver a Harry que se encontraba en el suelo del otro lado de la cama- Así que aun sigues dormido, ¿eres sonámbulo entonces?</p><p>-Me... me equivoque... -Respondió Draco sentándose en medio de la cama.</p><p>-Vengo por la charola. -Dijo Narcissa volviéndose al mueble, para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto- No comiste.</p><p>-No tengo hambre. -Se apresuro a decir Draco deseando que su mamá tomara la bendita charola y saliera de su habitación.</p><p>-Tampoco desayunaste.</p><p>-Si lo hice.</p><p>-¿Tomar un vaso de leche te parece suficiente desayuno?</p><p>-¡No tenía hambre! -Respondido exasperado Draco- ¿ahora podrías dejarme solo?</p><p>-Esa no es forma de hablarme jovencito, -Respondió Narcissa cambiando su tono de voz.</p><p>-De acuerdo, lo siento. -Exclamó Draco impaciente.</p><p>-No estoy jugando Draco. -Respondió Narcissa cruzándose de brazos- esta habitación parece una cueva.</p><p>-Me gusta el ambiente, ¿hay algo malo en eso?</p><p>-Ya puedes salir al jardín, tu padre ya te dio permiso, necesitas aire.</p><p>-No quiero salir... mamá, me gustaría que me dejaras...</p><p>-Abriré las cortinas... -Exclamó de repente Narcissa dirigiéndose al lado de la habitación en donde Harry se ocultaba.</p><p>-¡No! -Exclamó Draco saltando en la cama.</p><p>-No te estoy preguntando Draco, -Respondió Narcissa abriendo de golpe las cortinas permitiendo que la luz vespertina invadiera el lugar. Draco no respondió, sorprendido de que su madre no hubiese visto a Harry quien rápidamente se había metido bajo la cama- Y ahora... -Dijo Narcissa regresando al otro lado para tomar la charola de la comida y ponerla en la cama- Vas a comer, al fin que la ensalada y la fruta se comen fríos.</p><p>-No tengo hambre. -Respondió Draco sentándose en medio del montón de mullidos cojines.</p><p>-No te pregunte si tenias hambre, -Contesto Narcissa tomando un tenedor y pinchando un trozo de manzana- abre la boca.</p><p>-¡Mamá!... -Exclamó horrorizado Draco al ver que Narcissa estaba sentada en su cama con el cubierto justamente frente a su cara.</p><p>-Abre la boca. -Repitió Narcissa pacientemente.</p><p>-¡No voy a hacerlo! -Exclamó indignado Draco.</p><p>-O lo haces, Draco... -Susurro Narcissa en voz muy baja- O te meto la comida por donde no te da el sol.</p><p>-Pero mamá... -Contestó Draco haciendo un puchero- No tengo hambre...</p><p>-¡Abre la maldita boca de una vez! -Rugió Narcissa haciendo saltar al mismísimo Harry debajo de la cama.</p><p>Draco se quedó de una pieza al oír a Narcissa; su madre rara vez se exaltaba de esa manera, y cuando lo hacía, lo más saludable era obedecerla, así que sintiéndose un tonto, abrió la boca para que su madre le zampara el trozo de manzana.</p><p>-Mamá... -Susurró Draco en medio del bocado- No tienes que darme de comer en la boca, no soy un bebé.</p><p>-Pues no te comportes como uno, abre...</p><p>-Yo... puedo terminar solo... -Respondió Draco después de recibir el segundo bocado.</p><p>-Cállate y come.</p><p>-Mamá... ya estoy grande...</p><p>-No eres ni siquiera mayor de edad.</p><p>-Pero ya no soy un niño.</p><p>-Pues te comportas exactamente igual a uno.</p><p>-No es cierto.</p><p>-Eres demasiado berrinchudo Draco... te he permitido malpasarte todos estos días, pero he hecho mal, desde ahora me ocupare personalmente de que comas todo lo que te traigan a la habitación y no me iré sin ver con mis propios ojos que te lo termines todo.</p><p>-Te prometo que me lo terminare todo, -Exclamó Draco- Pero déjame solo, ¿sí?</p><p>-¿Y para que quieres que te deje solo? -Pregunto Narcissa inquisitiva- ¿Para qué lo desaparezcas?</p><p>-Te juro que no, me lo terminare todo, te lo prometo. -Dijo Draco poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Exclamo Narcissa exhalando un profundo suspiro de derrota- Voy a creerte por esta vez... pero si descubro que no te lo comiste... te juro Draco, que no te reconocerás a ti mismo cuando termine contigo.</p><p>-No será necesario mami, -Respondió Draco con la mejor de sus sonrisas.</p><p>-Eso espero. -Exclamó Narcissa con rostro serio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, en donde antes de salir, dijo: -Te lo advierto Draco Lucius Malfoy Black... si no me quieres conocer enojada...</p><p>-No, mira... ya estoy comiendo. -Respondió Draco metiéndose a la boca otro trozo de manzana. Sin decir nada más, Narcissa salió de la habitación.</p><p>A instante mismo en que la puerta se cerró, Draco saltó de la cama, tomó su varita y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, para después asomarse debajo diciendo:</p><p>-¡Sal de ahí, grandísimo idiota!... ¡mi mamá casi te descubre!</p><p>-Uff... vaya con tu mamá... -Exclamo Harry saliendo de ahí- hasta a mi me dio miedo.</p><p>-¿¡Que haces aquí?!</p><p>-Vengo a hablar contigo. -Respondió Harry sacudiéndose la ropa y mirándolo fijamente con rostro serio.</p><p>-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar que yo recuerde. -Respondió Draco cerrando nuevamente sus cortinas.</p><p>-Claro que sí.</p><p>-Mira Harry... -Dijo Draco volviéndose hacia él- Si vienes a reclamarme por la poción que te di aquella... aquella vez, pues lo siento, ¿contento?</p><p>-No vine a hablar de eso, -Respondió Harry sentándose en la cama ante la expresión interrogante de Draco, quien dijo:</p><p>-¿Para qué rayos te sientas si ya te vas?</p><p>-Ya te dije que no me iré sin antes haber hablado contigo.</p><p>-Pues ya hablamos, ahora vete.</p><p>-Draco... la noche que te fuiste...</p><p>-Ya no volví a molestarte desde esa noche ¿no es así?... -Exclamó Draco dándole la espalda- ¿A qué vienes entonces?</p><p>-Draco... -Susurro de repente Harry tomándolo por los hombros haciéndolo sobresaltarse- No vengo a reclamarte nada.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Draco sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al sentir el aliento de Harry en su mejilla.</p><p>-Vengo a decirte... lo mucho que te amo. -Respondió Harry abrazándolo por atrás.</p><p>-¡Basta!... -Exclamó Draco soltándose.</p><p>-¡Pero...!</p><p>-¡Pero nada!... -Respondió Draco apuntándolo con la varita inconscientemente- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿una apuesta con la comadreja?...</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?</p><p>-O tal vez con la sangre sucia...</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-Se que aquí hay algo raro, Potter...</p><p>-¿Potter?... ¿Por qué me llamas así?</p><p>-Así te llamas ¿no?</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Me hiciste entender de muchas formas que se alejara de ti... ¿a qué viene ahora esta estúpida farsa?</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry caminando hacia él- Baja la varita.</p><p>-Vete de aquí... Potter... -Escupió Draco con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz- o no respondo de mi.</p><p>-No... No voy a irme. -Respondió Harry con firmeza- Y no es ninguna broma ni apuesta... yo... Draco, yo te amo.</p><p>-¡Já!... -Exclamó Draco sarcástico- ¿Y que mas?</p><p>-¿Qué más?... -Respondió Harry a un paso de él- ¿Bajaras la varita para que podamos hablar con calma?</p><p>Draco no la bajo ni respondió al instante, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que con voz temblorosa dijo:</p><p>-¿Por qué?...</p><p>-¿Eh?</p><p>-¿Por qué me haces esto?</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver que los ojos grises de Draco luchaban por no empañarse.</p><p>-¿Acaso no me has castigado lo suficiente?</p><p>-No estoy castigándote...</p><p>-¿Por qué me torturas más?... -Exclamó Draco sin poder evitar que de sus ojos comenzaran a escapar unas lagrimas cristalinas- Ya estoy lejos de ti... ¿Qué más quieres?</p><p>-Que entiendas que he comprendido que te amo. -Respondió Harry acercándose a él.</p><p>-No te acerques... -Exclamó Draco alzando la varita.</p><p>-Draco... por favor...</p><p>-El juego terminó, Harry... tu mismo dijiste que esto fue solo para pasar el rato ¿no?</p><p>-No... -Murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos al recordar que efectivamente eso le había dicho a Draco en el salón de pociones- Me equivoque...</p><p>-Los Malfoy ya no estamos en Hogwarts... -Continuo Draco con voz ahogada- ¿no están felices todos?</p><p>-Yo no...</p><p>-Tu más que nadie, Harry... tú me odias...</p><p>-¡No! -Exclamó Harry haciendo caso omiso a la varita apuntándole- ¡yo no te odio, Draco!... jamás podría...</p><p>-¡No te acerques, déjame en paz!... -Exclamó Draco dando unos pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -Respondió Harry extendiendo las manos hacia adelante en un gesto por tranquilizarlo- Solo escúchame ¿quieres?</p><p>-No, no quiero... lo que quiero es que te vayas... -Respondió Draco entre hipidos.</p><p>-Solo dame unos minutos, Draco... por favor...</p><p>-Dije que no...</p><p>-Pues igual me quedo... -Respondió Harry- y escucharas todo lo que vengo guardándome en el alma todos estos días. -Draco ya no dijo nada, conocía a Harry lo suficiente para saber que en verdad no se iría de ahí hasta que dijera lo que venía a decir, así que solamente bajo la varita y pasando a su lado de largo, fue a sentarse a la cama con la cabeza agachada; Harry entendió que iba a dejarlo hablar, así que aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a hablar desde su lugar- Yo... bueno, todo este tiempo que compartimos juntos, Draco... me la pase muy bien...</p><p>-Claro... -Musito Draco sin levantar la cabeza- Soy bueno en la cama ¿no?</p><p>-¡No!... -Exclamó rápidamente Harry- Es decir si... pero bueno...</p><p>-¿Quieres mas sexo, Potter? -Continúo Draco diciendo en voz baja.</p><p>-Draco, por favor... -Exclamó Harry hincándose frente a él y tomándole las manos- No vengo por sexo... vengo a decirte que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me sentí feliz... y no, no solo fue por el sexo, sino por la persona con quien lo tenia... ¿sabes porque me enfadó tanto el verte con Zabinni?... ¡porque ya te amaba y no me había dado cuenta!... ¡porque me sentí morir de celos cuando te vi con él!... porque pensé... pensé que yo no significaba nada para ti...</p><p>-Yo te explique la situación...</p><p>-Lo sé... y no quise creerte, me sentí fatal... todos estos días yo... sentía que algo me faltaba...Draco, me faltabas tú... soy un completo idiota porque me di cuenta de ello hasta que leí tu carta... hasta que vi que te habías ido... que ahora si... te había perdido... -Draco no dijo nada, solo permaneció con la cara hacia abajo, con los hombros moviéndose ligeramente por el llanto que no podía evitar, Harry tomó su barbilla con una mano y le levanto el rostro diciendo: -Te amo, Draco Malfoy... -Entonces acercó su rostro al de Draco, quien comenzó a temblar al sentirlo cada vez más cerca, entonces...</p><p>-¡No!... -Exclamó levantándose- no te creo...</p><p>-¡Draco!... -Respondió Harry desde el suelo- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?</p><p>-Nada... no necesitas hacer nada... tu amor no me sirve para nada. -Respondió Draco dándose la vuelta y limpiándose el rostro con una manga.</p><p>-No digas eso... -Dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada en el pecho- Tu también me quieres...</p><p>-No... Creí quererte, que es muy diferente...</p><p>-¡No! -Exclamó Harry levantándose y tomándolo por los brazos- ¡tu carta dice que me amas!</p><p>-¡Pues mentí!... -Respondió Draco haciendo gestos de dolor ante el agarre de Harry- ¿¡no lo dijiste tu mismo!?... ¡nunca dejare de ser un Slytherin!... ¡a fin de cuentas, todo un Malfoy!</p><p>-Me equivoque, lo acepto... -Exclamó Harry sin soltarlo- Me dejé llevar por los celos, dije cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, te lastime, te ofendí y sé que hay cosas que difícilmente se pueden olvidar... pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú quieras para que me perdones.</p><p>-No necesitas mi perdón... -Respondió Draco intentando soltarse- Lo que necesitas es acostarte con alguien... ¿¡porque no recurres a la hermana de la comadreja?!... o mejor aún, con la buscona de Ravenclaw, esa que ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama...</p><p>-No quiero a nadie más que a ti, Draco.... -Dijo Harry soltándolo y abrazándolo por la cintura.</p><p>-¡Ya te dije que yo no!... -Exclamó Draco poniendo las manos en los brazos de Harry en un intento de poner distancia entre ellos- ¡Suéltame!</p><p>-Lo que dices en esa carta... -Respondió Harry acercándolo más- No pueden ser mentiras... tú me amas...</p><p>-Fue un momento de sentimentalismo barato... -Exclamó Draco forcejeando entre los brazos de Harry- ¡Te digo que me sueltes!</p><p>-¿Y tu ultimo regalo, Draco?... ¿eso también fue sentimentalismo?</p><p>-Yo... yo... -Balbuceó Draco sin saber de pronto que decir- Ya quería un cambio de imagen, eso era todo...</p><p>-No, tú me diste algo muy preciado para ti...</p><p>-Por favor... suéltame... -Susurro Draco incapaz ya de seguir forcejeando- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?</p><p>-Solo que aceptes lo que te digo, que te amo y... que tu también me quieres.</p><p>-No... Además voy a casarme... -Respondió Draco mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p>-No puedes casarte, tú me quieres...</p><p>-Si, pero lejos de mi.</p><p>-¡No es verdad! -Exclamó Harry empujando a Draco hacia la cama y arrojándolo sobre ella.</p><p>-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Potter?! -Dijo Draco desde la cama.</p><p>-¡No me digas Potter!... -Respondió Harry montándosele a horcajadas.</p><p>-¡De acuerdo cara rajada! -Exclamó Draco intentado levantarse- ¡quítate!</p><p>-No, no me quito... -Respondió Harry tomándolo por las muñecas.</p><p>-¡Potter!... -Pataleó Draco soltando su varita.</p><p>-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas! -Exigió Harry.</p><p>-¡No te quiero! -Exclamó Draco mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-¡Pues no te creo!... Draco... te pido que me perdones, por favor... -Susurró Harry en su mejilla...</p><p>Draco ya no contestó, solo cerró los ojos intentando controlar el enorme deseo de gritarle con toda su alma que si... que nunca había dejado de amarle, que su sola existencia era suficiente para hacerlo feliz, que un solo suspiro suyo bastaba para alegrarle el alma, sin embargo, solo abrió los labios para decir...</p><p>-Vete...</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¡Vete, con un demonio!... -Grito Draco en medio de un llanto desgarrador- ¿¡no entiendes que tu sola presencia me lastima?!</p><p>-Yo no quiero lastimarte... -Respondió Harry soltándolo de las muñecas y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- Yo te amo...</p><p>-No... No es cierto... tu no me quieres... -Susurro Draco cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Harry pegando su frente con la de él- ¿No puedes aceptar que me equivoque?... ¿No puedes aceptar que yo pueda enamorarme de ti?</p><p>-No... -Susurró Draco poniendo sus manos en las muñecas de Harry.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?</p><p>-Porque... porque soy un Malfoy...</p><p>-Maldita sea, Draco... eso no me importa... no me importo cuando te abrace en medio de la lluvia... cuando paseamos juntos en Londres.</p><p>-No sigas Harry...</p><p>-No llores, mi amor... -Respondió Harry limpiándole una lagrima con un pulgar- Soy un idiota. Un completo imbécil por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que mi desventura se debía a que tú ya no estabas conmigo...</p><p>-No...</p><p>-Mi corazón es solo tuyo, Draco... un corazón que te piensa, que te añora, que te invita a su regazo... que llora por no sentir tus brazos, esos brazos que invitan a soñar...</p><p>-Cállate... -Gimió Draco con los ojos cerrados...</p><p>-Un corazón que te busca sin encontrarte, que te siente sin tocarte...</p><p>-Por favor... -Susurró Draco abriendo los ojos- No hables más...</p><p>-No hablare más... -Respondió Harry acercando sus labios- lo que hare... será hacerte el amor...</p><p>-No... -Exclamó Draco intentando evadir el beso de Harry, pero las manos del Griffindor se mantuvieron firmes impidiéndole volver el rostro.</p><p>Los labios de Harry eran tan suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo, su lengua lucho por introducirse en la boca de Draco, quien en contra de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la abrió poco a poco para dejarla pasar.</p><p>Y pronto, el tímido beso se convirtió en una pequeña batalla de pasión, por ver quién devoraba mas del otro, las manos de Draco se hundían en el rebelde y azabache cabello de Harry revolviéndolo más si es que eso era posible, su aroma llegaba hasta su nariz invadiendo sus sentidos provocando un hambre desesperada de él.</p><p>Harry dejó los ahora inflamados labios y se dirigió hambriento al blanco cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y a lamer, a chupar dejando manchas purpuras, como si quisiera marcarlo de su absoluta propiedad.</p><p>-¡Oh Draco...! -Gimió Harry colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de franela.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -Exclamó Draco en un suspiro mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.</p><p>Las manos de Harry no se daban abasto para sentir toda esa cálida piel que tanto extraño, pronto fue insuficiente el espacio, así que se enderezó y tomando la pijama por las solapas, la abrió haciendo volar los botones; levanto un poco a Draco para quitársela por completo y luego volvió a abalanzarse a su cuello, a sus blancos hombros, al cual después de algunos momentos de salvajes besos, mordió.</p><p>-¡Ah! -Exclamó Draco al sentir el punzante dolor.</p><p>-Lo... lo lamento... -Susurro Harry apenas consciente de lo que decía. Draco no dijo nada, solo ladeaba la cabeza dándole más espacio, arqueando el cuerpo al sentir los dientes de Harry mordisqueándole un rosado pezón.</p><p>Harry paso de uno al otro, endureciéndolo con la lengua, succionándolo con fuerza para después mordisquearlo con suavidad, haciendo que Draco se retorciera bajo su cuerpo; puso sus manos en su cintura, tocando su pecho y sus caderas como quien no cree que lo que tiene en sus manos sea real; entonces metió unos dedos en la cintura elástica del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo; Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado y lo detuvo sujetando su pantalón con una mano.</p><p>-Shhhh... -Susurró Harry retirándosela suavemente- Todo está bien... tranquilo...</p><p>Entonces bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos, se lo quito sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente, tanto que Draco cerró los ojos sintiéndose ruborizar; Harry se acomodo entre sus piernas sin desvestirse aun, el tener a Draco totalmente desnudo debajo de él hacía que la sangre le hirviera, así que se le acostó encima mientras el chico rubio se estremecía al sentir el cuerpo de Harry; no importaba que entre ellos estuviera la ropa del Griffindor, su calor, su pasión, todo él se respiraba en el aire; Draco apretó entre sus manos la ropa de Harry en su espalda en un intento de sobreponerse.</p><p>-No... -Jadeo entrecortadamente- No quiero...</p><p>-Claro que quieres... -Respondió Harry metiéndole la lengua en la oreja- Lo deseas tanto como yo...</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Gimió Draco al sentir los dientes de Harry morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, para después bajar poco a poco por todo su pecho, dejando rastros de saliva, hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el cual Harry introdujo de nueva cuenta su lengua- ¡no hagas eso o yo...!</p><p>-¿O tu qué? -Preguntó Harry trazando círculos con su lengua alrededor del ombligo de Draco.</p><p>-Merlín... -Suspiro Draco abriendo inconscientemente mas las piernas.</p><p>Harry sonrió y colocando sus manos en la estrecha cadera, fue bajando su boca hasta encontrarse de frente con un pene erecto que clamaba atención; entonces, ante el desespero de Draco, comenzó a quitarse la túnica y el uniforme, para encontrarse en cuestión de minutos, completamente desnudo. Nuevamente se hinco entre las piernas de Draco, miró el sonrosado pene y con una mano lo tomo, pero antes de meterlo en su boca comenzó a friccionarlo provocando en Draco sensaciones que le hacían mover la cabeza de un lado a otro; finalmente Harry se lo acercó a los labios, paso la lengua por la punta y abriendo los labios lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta.</p><p>-¡Aaah!... -Exclamó Draco crispando los puños.</p><p>Harry en tanto, había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar el sabor de aquella persona que había extrañado tanto, el liquido pre seminal bañaba su lengua provocando en el deseos de que Draco se corriera en su boca, sin embargo él mismo se contuvo, deseaba que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo; por lo que sus mamadas continuaron con un ritmo ligero; sacó el pene de su boca provocando en Draco cierto malestar, malestar que fue olvidado al sentir los labios de Harry en su ingle y en el interior de sus muslos.</p><p>Las manos de Harry recorrían las blancas piernas, recordando con dolor cuanto las había extrañado, se sentía sobrecogido por el sinfín de emociones que le invadían a tropel, como avalancha en plena montaña; se sentía feliz, se sentía completo al fin, froto su mejilla con el interior de la pierna derecha de Draco disfrutando su suavidad.</p><p>-Te quiero tanto, Piel de Luna... -Susurró Harry sin abrir los ojos- Pero lo hizo tan bajo que Draco no lo escuchó. Lo que hizo entonces fue levantarle la pierna y comenzar a besarle desde el muslo hasta la punta del pie; como adorando cada parte del cuerpo de Draco que se había quedado quieto, sintiendo cada caricia de Harry en su piel; entonces se puso encima suyo y colocando los brazos en los costados del Slytherin, dijo: -Bésame...</p><p>Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose ebrio de tanto placer, así que dócilmente extendió los brazos y Harry se inclino para dejarse atrapar por ellos. Draco lo abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuesen a arrancárselo, atrapo sus labios y comenzó a besarlo, introducía su lengua en la boca de Harry recorriendo todo su cálido interior, abriéndola lo más posible y moviendo su cara de un lado a otro para invadirlo todo.</p><p>Harry se sostenía con los brazos para no cargarle todo su peso a Draco, entonces se dejo caer de costado abrazándolo para dejarlo encima suyo; Draco lo miró sorprendido por el movimiento, pero luego sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello.</p><p>El también se sentía en otro mundo, ¡Cuánto había extrañado ese aroma, esa piel, esas manos...!, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, su visión comenzó a empañarse, sentimientos encontrados invadían su pecho, finalmente no pudo contenerlos, y se dejo caer sobre Harry escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno, quien preocupado lo abrazo diciendo:</p><p>-¡Draco!... ¿estás bien, que pasa?</p><p>-No puedo Harry... -Respondió Draco sin dejar de esconder el rostro- No puedo seguir sabiendo que no me quieres... que es solo sexo...</p><p>-¡Con un maldito demonio!... -Exclamó Harry separándolo de él para mirarle la cara- ¡No estoy engañándote!</p><p>-Solo quieres sexo... -Respondió Draco soltando su rostro.</p><p>-¡Mírame! -Exclamó Harry obligándolo a mirarlo- No estoy teniendo sexo contigo... estoy haciéndote el amor...</p><p>-Pero Harry... -Respondió Draco comenzando a llorar.</p><p>-Y puedes meterte tu maldito apellido por el culo, eso no me impidió enamorarme de ti... -Por toda respuesta, Draco recargo su mejilla en el pecho de Harry, quien a pesar de haberse exaltado, lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo- Hiciste un tonto de mi, Draco Malfoy...</p><p>-No... -Dijo finalmente Draco separándose de Harry ante el desconcierto de este- No puedes quererme...</p><p>-¡¿Y porque no!? -Exclamó furioso Harry enderezándose.</p><p>-Porque no... -Respondió Draco.</p><p>-¡Eres un idiota! -Bufó Harry poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¡No lo soy! -Respondió Draco sentado en la cama.</p><p>-¡Si lo eres!... -Exclamó Harry señalándolo- ¡eres un maldito idiota egocéntrico!</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-¡Un snob egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo!... ¡un caprichoso insufrible que no ve mas allá de su nariz y que clasifica a las personas según su clase social!... ¡un estúpido niño mimado que tiene miedo de romper las reglas!... -Continuo Harry- ¿Pero sabes qué?</p><p>-¡¿No, qué?! -Respondió furioso Draco poniéndose de pie acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.</p><p>-Así te amo.</p><p>-¿Eh? -Exclamó Draco desconcertado.</p><p>-Así te amo... -Repitió Harry acercándose a él- No eres un apersona con trato fácil, Draco Malfoy... a decir verdad eres una persona difícil... ¿pero qué puedo hacer?... me enamore de ti y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.</p><p>-Harry... -Susurro Draco mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- Tú... ¿tú me amas?</p><p>-Te lo he repetido como un millón de veces desde que llegue aquí, ¿no? ... -Respondió Harry rodeándolo por la cintura- Pero vaya que eres difícil de convencer, Draco Malfoy...</p><p>-¿Tú me amas? -Volvió a preguntar Draco sintiendo una especie de calor subir desde sus pies hasta su cara.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije... -Exclamó Harry riendo al ver su desconcierto- Yo, Harry Potter... estoy completamente deschavetado por ti, Draco Malfoy... me enamore como un perfecto idiota y no voy a dejarte ir.</p><p>-Harry... -Murmuró Draco sin dejar de verlo.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Hazme el amor... por favor... hazme el amor...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Capitulo 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al oír esas palabras, Harry solo cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Draco sintiendo que se le detenía el corazón por un segundo, pensando que tal vez si había sido todo finalmente una broma de Harry.</p><p>-Pasa... -Respondió Harry abriendo los ojos y mirando aquel par de color gris que si querer, lo miraban llenos de expectación- que nunca creí sentirme tan bien.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Exclamó Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Yo pensé que...</p><p>-¿Qué pensaste? -Preguntó Harry rodeándolo de la cintura y pegando su frente con la de él- ¿Qué todo era mentira?</p><p>-No, yo no pensé eso... -Respondió Draco petulante mientras ladeaba la cabeza para darle espacio a Harry.</p><p>-mmm... hueles delicioso... -Murmuró Harry succionando su cuello hasta hacerle una mancha purpura- cuanto había extrañado esto...</p><p>-Y yo... -Respondió Draco sosteniéndose de los hombros de Harry al sentir que sus piernas temblaban conforme la boca del Griffindor le recorría la piel- Espera...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-La... la habitación... hay que insonorizarla y que no pueda entrar nadie... -Exclamó Draco tomando su varita y haciendo los respectivos hechizos con dificultad debido al manoseo de Harry.</p><p>-Me encantas, me encantas, me encantas.... -Repetía Harry habiéndole tomado el rostro mientras le daba pequeños besos en toda la cara; en los ojos, los labios, las mejillas...</p><p>-¡Harry, estás loco! -Exclamó Draco riendo.</p><p>-Si, pero por ti... y ahora quiero que hagas algo para mi...</p><p>-¿Qué quieres?... -Preguntó Draco mirándolo inquisitivamente- Si pretendes que me vista con minifalda y calcetas largas, puedes irte a la mierda, Potter...</p><p>-¡No!... -Exclamó Harry riendo- ¿Cómo crees?... aunque no sería mala idea.</p><p>-Pues espérate sentado, tarado. -Respondió Draco dándole la espalda pero al mismo tiempo dejándose abrazar.</p><p>-Esa faldita me volvió loco... -Dijo Harry rodeándolo con los brazos mientras le hablaba al oído- y más cuando te bajé los...</p><p>-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?.. -Interrumpió Draco sintiendo la erección de Harry entre sus nalgas.</p><p>-Si, ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos una vez en un salón, cuando te ayude con el hechizo de la profesora McGonagall?</p><p>-No, ¿Qué hicimos? -Mintió Draco.</p><p>-Ashh Draco...</p><p>-No recuerdo... dime que hicimos.</p><p>-Quiero que te masturbes frente a mí. -Dijo finalmente Harry mordiéndole una oreja mientras friccionaba sugerentemente su pene en las nalgas de Drago.</p><p>-No quiero. -Respondió Draco alzándose de hombros mientras paseaba travieso sus dedos en los antebrazos de Harry.</p><p>-¿¡Ah, no quieres?!... -Exclamó Harry entre sorprendido y divertido- Tu mamá tiene razón, eres muy caprichoso.</p><p>-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?</p><p>-No sé... darte unas buenas nalgadas tal vez.</p><p>-No te atrevas Potter...</p><p>-¿Entonces obedecerás? -Exclamó Harry alzando una ceja en expresión mandona.</p><p>-¿Qué gesto es ese? -Pregunto Draco volteando la cara y mirándolo- ¿acaso pretendes darme miedo, Potter?</p><p>-Si... y darte algo mas también. -Respondió Harry volteándolo y besándolo en los labios.</p><p>Draco se levantó de puntas para estar a la altura de Harry, quien sonriendo en sus labios dijo:</p><p>-No hace falta que hagas eso, yo puedo inclinarme.</p><p>-¡¿Acaso estas diciéndome chaparro?!... -Exclamó Draco indignado.</p><p>-Para nada...</p><p>-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no haber crecido tanto como tú!... ¡seguramente te comías un dragón completo en casa de la comadreja!</p><p>-Shhhh Draco... -Susurró Harry besándole los labios- basta de peleas... ¿Qué no ves que me muero por hacerte el amor?</p><p>-Promete que no volverás a mencionar mi estatura. -Respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido pero al mismo tiempo dejándose besar- Además eh crecido unos cuantos centímetros estos meses.</p><p>-Cuantos... ¿uno?</p><p>-Harry... -Murmuró Draco arrastrando las palabras- te lo advierto.</p><p>-Lo prometo. -Respondió Harry al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la cama.</p><p>-Y tampoco tú eres tan alto como crees...</p><p>-Ajá... -Contesto Harry acostándolo sin dejar de besarlo.</p><p>-¿Estas escuchándome?</p><p>-No en realidad... -Respondió Harry metiéndole la lengua en la oreja haciéndolo jadear- ¿y tú quieres seguir hablando?</p><p>-No en realidad... -Exclamó Draco imitando a Harry en su respuesta.</p><p>-Anda Draco... hazlo para mi... -Sin decir nada, Draco sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que son las manos se empujaba al centro de la cama.</p><p>-Eres un pervertido...</p><p>-No lo niego. -Respondió Harry sentándose de lado en la gran cama mientras veía a Draco abrirse de piernas frente a él.</p><p>-mmm... -Gimió Draco tomando su pene con una mano mientras que con la otra se recargaba en el colchón.</p><p>-Si... así... -Susurro Harry al ver como la mano de Draco comenzaba a subir y a bajar.</p><p>Draco dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras entreabría los labios y pasaba su lengua entre ellos.</p><p>-mmm... -Gimió Draco sin abrir los ojos- Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Quieres esto?... -Pregunto Draco mirando su pene y luego a él sonriendo maliciosamente.</p><p>-¿Tu qué crees? -Respondió Harry tocándole un pie.</p><p>-Quieres probarme... ¿verdad? -Dijo Draco dejándose caer suavemente de espaldas en el mullido colchón al tiempo que con la mano libre se pellizcaba un pezón- Quieres hacerme el amor hasta partirme en dos...</p><p>-No quiero... -Respondió Harry con las pupilas dilatadas- Voy... a partirte en dos...</p><p>Ya sin decir nada, Draco dejo su pezón y llevo su mano a sus testículos para masajearlos sin dejar de friccionar su pene.</p><p>-Más rápido... -Murmuró Harry sin dejar de ver la mano de Draco, quien dijo:</p><p>-No... quiero ir despacio... te mueres por metérmela de nuevo... ¿verdad, Harry?... penetrarme lentamente primero... muy despacio... abriéndome poco a poco para ti... luego duro, fuerte... tan fuerte que harás que mi cuerpo tiemble con cada embestida tuya...</p><p>-¡Oh!... -Suspiro Harry lamiéndose los labios.</p><p>-¿Besaras mi piel?... recorriéndome con tus labios... tus dientes... ¿lamiéndola?... ¿chupándola?... ¿mordiéndola?...</p><p>-Tenlo por seguro... -Susurro Harry observando la blanca piel desde el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, las caderas.</p><p>-Mis piernas... -Continuo Draco pasando su mano por el interior de sus muslos sin dejar de friccionar su pene- ¿Te colaras entre ellas?... ¿las sujetarás fuerte para que no me mueva mientras me montas?</p><p>-Draco... -Gimió Harry poniendo las manos en la cama y gateando hacia él.</p><p>-Ah ah... -Respondió Draco moviendo negativamente la cabeza y deteniéndolo con un pie en el pecho- Aun no...</p><p>Harry sonrió divertido, sabía de antemano que Draco no iba a dejar que lo tocase hasta que estuviera a punto de estallar.</p><p>-Draco, te lo advierto... -Exclamó Harry mostrándole su blanca sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su propio pene- Ya me duele...</p><p>-Lastima león... -Respondió Draco levantándose para darle la espalda.</p><p>-¿Qué harás ahora, pequeña serpiente rastrera?</p><p>-¡Oh, nada Harry!... -Respondió Draco inclinándose hasta tocar el colchón con su frente.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Harry embobado al ver como Draco se llevaba un dedo a la boca para chuparlo de manera sugerente y luego llevarlo a su pequeña entrada.</p><p>-¿Cómo qué? -Respondió Draco haciendo una mueca al hundir su dedo suavemente- Pues prepararme para ti.</p><p>-Eres estrecho por naturaleza... déjame hacerlo a mi...</p><p>-La tienes enorme por naturaleza... -Respondió Draco sonriendo- Por eso lo hago yo.</p><p>-Vamos Draco... -Exclamó Harry acariciando una redonda nalga ya sin poder resistirse- ¿No te gusta como lo hago yo?... ¿no te gusta sentir mis dedos dentro de ti?</p><p>-mmm... -Gimió Draco al sentir las dos manos de Harry estrujar sus nalgas- Claro que me gusta...</p><p>-Entonces déjame a mi... -Respondió Harry acercando su rostro al expuesto trasero del Slytherin; quien jadeo sobresaltado al sentir la lengua de Harry en su entrada, empujando.</p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p>-No me interrumpas... -Exclamó Harry empujando fuertemente- No sabes cuantas veces me corrí recordando cuando te hacia esto.</p><p>-¡mmg! -Jadeo Draco mordiéndose los labios para no gemir más fuerte cuando Harry pasó de su entrada, a su perineo.</p><p>-Voltéate... -Dijo Harry- Toda tu piel no va a escapar de mi lengua ni de mis dientes, -Draco obedeció para quedar recostado en medio de la enorme cama; Harry observo su rostro sonriente con la frente ya húmeda y sonrió mientras decía: -Di que eres mío, Draco...</p><p>-Nop... -Respondió Draco mirándose las uñas muy quitado de la pena.</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry con un tono de advertencia en la voz.</p><p>-Lo haré... -Dijo de pronto Draco mirándolo tan intensamente que sus ojos parecieron volverse de mercurio- Solo si me haces gritar de placer.</p><p>Una sonrisa deliciosamente perversa asomo a los labios de Harry dejando emerger su lado Slytherin; y sin decir más, se levanto y se colocó encima de Draco abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.</p><p>-Aunque no lo digas... -Susurro Harry a un centímetro de su rostro- Eres mío... -Y sin decir más comenzó a delinear sus labios con la lengua mientras Draco lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, para después irlos cerrando lentamente cuando Harry metió su lengua en su boca profundizando el beso cada vez mas.</p><p>Sus bocas se devoraban, sus lenguas recorrían todo el cálido interior disfrutando su sabor, su calor... se separaban apenas unos instantes para cambiar el ángulo del beso solamente.</p><p>Las manos de Draco recorrían la espalda de Harry sintiendo cada musculo tensarse bajo la piel; sin abrir los ojos, clavó las uñas en la suave espalda del Griffindor, quien sin despegar sus labios, gimio de placer estremeciéndose sobre Draco, quien de su espalda, paso sus manos a la negra cabellera hundiendo sus dedos en ella.</p><p>-Tu cabello... -Murmuro separándose un poco- Es tan negro como las alas de un cuervo... y tus ojos... son como una selva encantada... dos esmeraldas destellando solo para mí.</p><p>Harry no respondió, solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, casi con desesperación, luego paso a su mejilla, mordisqueó su oreja haciéndolo suspirar, luego a su barbilla, la cual atrapo con los dientes para luego pasar al cuello.</p><p>En ese lugar tan sensible, Harry aspiro profundo; la fragancia francesa y el aroma natural de Draco invadieron sus sentidos de tal manera que sin poder evitarlo, mordió de nuevo a Draco en el cuello.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Exclamó Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Oye!</p><p>-No pienso disculparme... -Dijo Harry dirigiendo sus labios a un pezón- De sobra sabes que lo volveré a hacer.</p><p>-No, solo si yo lo permito... -Exclamo Draco clavando los pies en la cama y empujando a Harry con las manos, quien estando totalmente desprevenido quedo de espaldas en la cama mientras Draco se montaba a horcajadas en el.</p><p>-Maldito tramposo... -Dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en los pálidos muslos- Me tomaste por sorpresa.</p><p>-Lo se... -Respondió Draco sonriendo travieso mientras tomaba las manos de Harry y entrelazaba sus dedos al tiempo que se inclinaba llevándole las manos arriba de la cabeza y le murmuraba sobre los labios- Soy un Slytherin ¿recuerdas?</p><p>-mmm... -Gimió Harry recibiendo el beso de Draco, quien sujeto las manos de Harry con una sola mientras él se estiraba a la cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama en donde reposaba la charola con los alimentos; tomó una fresa de su ensalada de frutas y sosteniéndola por el pequeño tallo verde, se la acercó a Harry a los labios, quien al dar el mordisco, Draco le alejo la fresa en medio de una risa traviesa.</p><p>-¡Já!... que graciosito... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Y esta mmm... muy buena... -Dijo Draco mordiéndola.</p><p>-Me lo imagino. -Respondió Harry sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>-¿Quieres probar?</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>Draco se inclinó sobre Harry, quien abriendo la boca recibió el trozo de fresa.</p><p>-Muy rica. -Exclamo Draco besándole una mejilla.</p><p>-Es una delicia. -Respondió Harry masticando la fruta.</p><p>-¿Verdad que si?</p><p>-Es muy dulce... y su sabor es exquisito.</p><p>-Es mi fruta favorita. -Dijo Draco quien no había dejado de darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y en el cuello.</p><p>-¿Fruta?... -Exclamó Harry cerrando los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios sobre su piel- Yo no hablaba de ninguna fruta... yo hablaba de ti...</p><p>Sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba por la emoción, Draco le soltó las manos y se acurruco sobre él ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Harry quien lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo:</p><p>-Eres la serpiente de mi paraíso... y solo eres para mí...</p><p>-¿Paraíso?... ¿Qué paraíso?... -Pregunto Draco besándole un hombro.</p><p>-Olvídalo, -Respondió Harry bajando una mano hasta una de las nalgas de Draco para estrujarla con fuerza mientras acercaba dos dedos a su boca. Entendiendo el gesto, Draco la abrió para que Harry los metiera, quien sintiendo la cálida lengua acariciar sus dedos, comenzó a sacarlos y a meterlos mientras murmuraba: -Así te la voy a meter ahorita, Draco.</p><p>Después de unos minutos así y manteniendo a Draco recostado sobre él pero a horcajadas, los retiró, y sonriendo con malicia mientras se mordía los labios por la excitación, los acercó a la entrada del rubio, quien al saber lo que seguía, recargó su frente en la barbilla de Harry, quien dijo:</p><p>-No, no escondas la cara... quiero verte...</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Tu nariz... -Interrumpió Harry- ese pequeño gesto que haces... me fascina...</p><p>-Te fascina verme sufrir, que es muy diferente... -Exclamó Draco levantando el rostro y cerrando los ojos al sentir un dedo masajear su entrada.</p><p>-Oye Draco... respecto a eso... -Dijo Harry deteniéndose- Esa vez...</p><p>-Cállate y prosigue, Potter... -Interrumpió Draco.</p><p>-Es que yo...</p><p>-Buen momento para hablar de eso... -Respondió Draco arrugando el ceño, pero besándole los labios suavemente. Toque que basto para que Harry hundiera su dedo en la pequeña entrada.</p><p>-¡Au!... -Se quejó Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza.</p><p>-Shhhh... -Susurró Harry ahora besándolo a él mientras hundía mas su dedo haciendo que Draco se removiera inquieto- Es curioso... -Continuo Harry sin dejar de besarle el cuello- ¿acaso nunca piensas acostumbrarte?</p><p>-Para tu información... -Respondió Draco poniendo las manos en el pecho de Harry- No soy un promiscuo... que coge cada vez que sopla el viento... ¡ah!</p><p>-Yo no digo eso... -Respondió Harry comenzando a sacar y a meter su dedo suavemente- Pero lo podemos arreglar. -Añadió Harry introduciendo un segundo dedo.</p><p>-¡Ra... rayos!... -Exclamó Draco abriendo un ojo- ¿No puedes ir con más calma?</p><p>-No... Suficiente tiempo he esperado... -Respondió Harry sonriendo mientras comenzaba a meter y a sacar sus dedos- ya Draco... ¿podemos comenzar?</p><p>-Eres un maldito desesperado... -Respondió Draco enderezándose a la vez que le retiraba la mano; Harry sonrió al ver que le tomaba el endurecido pene y se lo acomodaba en su entrada; el rubio Slytherin jadeó al sentirlo abriéndose paso en su interior poco a poco y dijo en un susurro: -Esto... esto nada tiene que ver con tus miserables dedos.</p><p>-Que... bueno ¿no? -Exclamó Harry en un gemido ahogado al sentir como su pene era aprisionado poco a poco por la estreches de Draco- ¡estas... tan caliente!</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Se quejó Draco penetrándose hasta el fondo.</p><p>-Muévete ya, Draco... muévete ya... -Lo urgió Harry.</p><p>-¡Cuánto... ¡ ¡Cuánto extrañe esto!... -Respondió Draco tensando las piernas para levantarse y bajar nuevamente al sentir el pene de Harry a punto de salir de él.</p><p>-¡Sí!... ¡sí!... -Exclamó Harry acariciando las piernas de Draco con frenesí; como si sus manos estuvieran hambrientas de la blanca piel.</p><p>Draco ya no dijo nada; más bien comenzó a mover su cadera en un suave pero firme vaivén, una y otra vez hasta que de su rostro comenzaron a escurrir gotas de sudor; Harry abrió los ojos y miró... miró su rostro arrebolado, sus labios inflamados y entreabiertos, su cabello semi húmedo y rebelde que se levantaba en mechones.</p><p>-Nadie... -Pensó Harry para sí mismo mientras sonreía- Nadie más que yo... te ha visto así...</p><p>Pero Draco no se daba cuenta de que era observado, lo único que sentía, era la invasión de su cuerpo que lo llenaba de placer y alegría mas allá del sexo, y pronto comenzó a jadear cada vez mas alto haciendo hervir mas, si acaso era posible, la sangre de Harry, quien con mucho trabajo balbuceo:</p><p>-¡Por Dios, Draco!... ¡pareces bailarina árabe!...</p><p>-¿Có... cómo?... -Preguntó Draco confundido por el mar de placer que lo inundaba.</p><p>-Tu cadera... la mueves tan... ¡oh por todos los...!</p><p>Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de Harry, así que continúo montándolo con más fuerza por un rato más hasta que Harry dijo:</p><p>-Ahora... déjame a mí...</p><p>-¿Eh? -Exclamó Draco algo confundido.</p><p>-Quiero hacerlo yo... ponte en cuatro, Draco...</p><p>Deteniendo sus propias embestidas, Draco se levanto diciendo:</p><p>-No me gustan esas interrupciones, Potter...</p><p>-Pero te va a gustar lo que yo te voy a hacer... -Respondió Harry colocándose detrás, entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, quien apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas sintió como Harry le acariciaba las nalgas con ambas manos para después penetrarlo de un solo golpe.</p><p>-¡Ah!</p><p>-Lo siento, Draco... -Comenzó Harry comenzando a embestirlo- Pero no te enamoraste de mi por mi delicadeza. Draco no respondió, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al sentir las manos de Harry sujetarlo por la cadera.</p><p>En la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos y el choque de la cadera de Harry con las nalgas de Draco, quien sintiéndose desfallecer de placer recargo su frente en su brazo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración para no correrse tan pronto, deseaba prolongar lo más posible el contacto con Harry, quien a su vez, curiosamente hacia lo mismo.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos de penetrarlo en esa postura, Harry se detuvo y lo hizo recostarse por completo en la cama con el pecho pegado al colchón montándosele él a horcajadas; teniéndolo así, comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente haciendo que Draco estrujara las sabanas al sentir su propio pene frotarse contra la cama, y sintiendo más resistencia en su cuerpo por la posición cerrada en la que estaba mordió la almohada mientras gemía.</p><p>-¡Oh Harry!... ¡sí!... eso me gusta...</p><p>-¡Estas tan rico, maldito Slytherin!... -Respondió Harry acariciándole la espalda y la cadera sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez.</p><p>El cuerpo de Harry estaba bañado en sudor al igual que Draco, su cabello negro se le pegaba a la cara mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban con intensidad al rubio que se dejaba hacer dócilmente todo lo que a él se le antojara; entonces volvió a detenerse diciéndole:</p><p>-Date vuelta... recuéstate sobre tu espalda...</p><p>Draco no dijo nada, solo se quedo quieto un momento recuperando el aliento e intentando regular su agitada respiración; al cabo de un par de minutos y apoyándose con las manos, se levanto y se dio vuelta, miró a Harry y sonrió, sabia lo que le iba a hacer.</p><p>Harry miró como Draco permanecía acostado, la luz que su varita despedía hacia que su piel brillara, miró como encogía las piernas y le sonreía traviesamente; sonriendo también él, Harry puso sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a separarlas para luego meterse entre ellas mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, quien sonriendo extendió los brazos.</p><p>Harry se inclinó para dejarse atrapar en esa dulce prisión sintiendo el cálido aliento del menudo rubio en sus labios.</p><p>Aunque no lo confesara nunca, esa era la posición favorita de Draco... su preferida porque así podía verse reflejado en los hermosos ojos verdes, sentir su aliento... así podía besarlo y ser besado mientras revolvía la rebelde cabellera.</p><p>Curiosamente era también la predilecta de Harry, ya que podía verle el rostro mientras le hacía el amor... tocar su mejilla y respirar en su cuello aquel aroma que lo volvía loco; adoraba el saber que teniéndolo debajo, era absolutamente suyo y de nadie mas... que nadie más podía hacerle lo que él le hacía; que esa persona tan orgullosa y altiva, con él y solo con él era completamente diferente.</p><p>Y eso era verdad; con él, Draco se sentía libre, sin mascaras ni mentiras... Harry lo conocía tal cual era, y así como para él, Harry era mucho más que El Salvador del Mundo Mágico; para Harry, Draco era mucho más que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, el único heredero de la ancestral familia Malfoy; sentía que Harry podía ver a través de su frialdad y altanería... y eso lo tranquilizaba, eso le daba calma y paz a su atormentado espíritu... y sonrió.</p><p>Harry no vio la sonrisa en ese pequeño rostro, solo metió su mano entre ambos cuerpos para tomar su propio pene, friccionarlo un par de veces y acomodarlo en la sensible entrada de Draco, quien al sentirlo abrazó mas a Harry susurrándole al oído:</p><p>-Métemela despacito... me gusta sentir cómo vas penetrándome poco a poco... como vas abriéndome para ti... -Harry sonrió y comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente hacia adelante- ¡Oh Harry!... -Susurró Draco al sentir el pene de Harry entrar lentamente en él- ¡yo...! ¡Te quiero!... ¡te quiero mucho!...</p><p>Harry no respondió, solo sintió su corazón saltar ante tales palabras y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, pero por el cambio de posición había dejado de tocar su próstata, pero para Draco estaba bien, no quería correrse aun, quería seguir así, sintiendo como entraba y salía de él; la sensación de sentirse invadido por Harry le encantaba y sentía que hacia una eternidad que no lo tenía así... tan cerca... tan dentro... tan suyo... sintiendo sus ojos arder por tantas emociones encontradas, se abrazó mas a Harry para que no lo viera llorar.</p><p>Pero Harry lo había visto, estaba tan embelesado observando cada mínimo detalle del rostro de Draco, que sus ojos brillantes no pasaron desapercibidos.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?... ¿estoy lastimándote? -Preguntó preocupado disminuyendo el ritmo.</p><p>-No seas idiota. -Respondió Draco con una sonrisa y viéndolo a la cara.</p><p>-Es que yo pensé...</p><p>-Deja de pensar... -Interrumpió Draco maliciosamente- y dame más duro... -Harry sonrió y ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza- ¡Sí!... -Gimio Draco cerrando los ojos- Si... así me gusta... dame mas fuerte... -Harry apoyó las manos con más firmeza en los costados de Draco y comenzó a mover su pelvis con más fuerza- ¡Harry!... ¡qué rico me coges!... ¡la... la tienes tan grande!...</p><p>-Draco... -Murmuró Harry con el rostro sudoroso...</p><p>-¡A!... ¡Sí!... ¡oh sí!... ¡me encanta!... ¡tu pene dentro de mi me encanta!... Harry... -Exclamó Draco jadeante- ¡no dejes de metérmela!... ¡no te detengas!...</p><p>Harry solo pudo susurrar entre dientes:</p><p>-A... abre mas las piernas...</p><p>-No puedo... -Respondió Draco con las manos en los hombros de Harry, quien lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>-¿Ah no?... ya veremos... -Respondió Harry empujando con más fuerza su cuerpo haciendo que Draco intentara cerrar la piernas por reflejo al sentir el tirón en la ingle haciéndolo gritar.</p><p>-¡Ah!</p><p>-¿Ya ves que si puedes?</p><p>-¡Me lastimas! -Exclamó Draco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry.</p><p>-¿En serio? -Respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>Draco lo miró y entre ellos, una imperceptible mirada de entendimiento surgió, por lo que Draco dijo:</p><p>-Eres un bruto...</p><p>-Así te gusto ¿no? _respondió Harry sin dejar de penetrarlo.</p><p>-No... -Respondió Draco con la respiración entrecortada- Y si no me sueltas, yo...</p><p>-¿Tú, qué? -Interrumpió Harry riendo- Ya estoy entre tus piernas, no hay nada que puedas hacer. -Por toda respuesta, Draco sonrió y empujo con fuerza a Harry, quien al estar desprevenido casi cae de espaldas- ¡ah pequeño tramposo!... -Exclamó el Griffindor recuperándose pronto y sujetándolo por las muñecas contra la cama a cada lado de su cara- Creo que debo enseñarte...</p><p>-¿Y como harás eso? -Preguntó Draco desafiante.</p><p>-Ya veras... -Respondió Harry sujetándole las manos arriba de la cabeza con una sola, mientras que con la otra tomaba la pierna de Draco a la altura de la rodilla abriéndolo mas hasta hacerlo gritar.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¡ya en serio, tarado!... -Exclamó Draco apretando los dientes- ¡me duele!</p><p>-Pues detenme. -Respondió Harry acomodando su pene en la entrada de Draco, quien al sentirlo, susurró cambiando su expresión de dolor a una completamente maliciosa:</p><p>-¿Qué tal... si prometo ya no llamarte Cara Rajada?</p><p>Después de unos instantes, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas; hasta que la risa de Draco se convirtió en un grito al sentir la brusca penetración de Harry mientras presionaba con fuerza su pierna; Pero en cuestión de minutos, sus gritos comenzaron a confundirse con jadeos y gemidos... esa mezcla de placer y dolor hacían a Draco arquear la espalda mientras retorcía sus ya marcadas muñecas en la potente garra de Harry, quien arrecio sus embestidas al verlo voltear la cara de un lado a otro con los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba y gemía.</p><p>Draco, quien permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, comenzó a escuchar un sonido raro, algo que se le hizo extrañamente familiar; abrió los ojos y vio a Harry con los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo una especie de silbidos y susurros, y entonces lo comprendió...</p><p>-¡Harry!... -Susurro asombrado- Estas... hablando pársel... -Harry solo sonrió revelando uno de los dones que todos creían perdido y continuo pronunciando palabras incomprensibles en un idioma extraño- ¿Qué... que estás diciendo?... -Pronuncio Draco con dificultad debido a las oleadas de placer que sentía por todo el cuerpo aunado al dolor de su pierna- ¡Harry!...</p><p>Pero Harry no respondió, lo que hizo fue presionar con mayor fuerza las muñecas de Draco a la vez que lo penetraba con enloquecida pasión.</p><p>-¡Oh Harry! ¡por Merlin! ¡Ah! -Gritaba Draco mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada embestida.</p><p>-¡Draco! -Exclamó Harry sintiendo que ya no podía más.</p><p>-¡Sí!..¡Ah!...</p><p>-¡Oh Draco!... -Grito Harry poniéndose rígido mientras se corría dentro de Draco, quien a su vez sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de placer manchando el pecho de ambos.</p><p>-¡Oh Dios!... -Gimio Harry en voz baja y con la respiración entrecortada mientras Draco solo atino a quedarse quieto totalmente laxo y respirando rápidamente; pero al cabo de unos minutos susurro:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-Lo sé... -Respondió Harry saliendo lentamente de él y recostándose a su lado.</p><p>-Gracias. -Exclamó Draco sin moverse volviendo ambos a un apacible silencio; pero después de unos minutos así, dijo: -Tengo frio.</p><p>Sin necesidad de que dijera nada mas, Harry se enderezó y acomodo varias almohadas y jaló la colcha desparramada en el suelo cubriéndolos a ambos, luego abrazó a Draco contra su pecho, quien dócilmente se dejo acunar entre sus brazos.</p><p>Y sintiendo los parpados pesados por el sueño, Draco pregunto a punto de quedarse dormido:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Qué... era lo que decías en Pársel?</p><p>-Solo le hablaba a mi serpiente. -Respondió Harry acomodándole los húmedos mechones de cabello a un Draco mas dormido que despierto.</p><p>-Si, pero... -Insistió Draco haciendo un increíble esfuerzo- ¿Qué era lo que decías?</p><p>-Algo muy simple... -respondió Harry a un chico rubio que ya yacía dormido profundamente en sus brazos- yo solo decía... "Te amo"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Capitulo 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron saltar en la cama a los dos chicos que yacían abrazados mientras dormían profundamente.</p><p>-¿¡Que rayos...?! -Exclamó Draco.</p><p>-Draco, abre la puerta. -Dijo una voz desde afuera.</p><p>-¡Mi mamá! -Exclamó Draco saltando de la cama doliéndose inmediatamente.</p><p>-¡Oh!... ¿tu pierna? -Preguntó apenado Harry al verlo cojear.</p><p>-Si tarado... ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Escóndete!</p><p>Harry se levantó rápidamente mientras tomaba sus zapatos y ropas esparcidos por el suelo mientras los toquidos en la puerta sonaban más impacientes.</p><p>-Draco, sino abres la puerta te lanzare una maldición que te tendrá postrado en cama una semana,</p><p>-¡Ya voy mamá! -Respondió Draco vistiéndose rápidamente.</p><p>-¡No te escucha, la habitación esta insonorizada!... ¿Dónde me meto?... -Preguntó Harry con un bulto de ropa en sus manos- No abajo de la cama...</p><p>-¡En el armario!</p><p>-¡Draco!... -Exclamó Narcisa con voz molesta- Te doy tres segundos para que abras... uno...</p><p>-¡Rápido, rápido!... -Apuro Draco a Harry mientras él terminaba de ponerse su pijama.</p><p>-Dos...</p><p>-¡Harry, tu varita!</p><p>-¡Ah sí, pásamela!</p><p>-¡Ya voy mamá!... que idiota... No me oye... --Se dijo a si mismo calzándose sus pantuflas y tomando su varita para iluminar mas su habitación y quitar sus hechizos.</p><p>-Tres...</p><p>-¡Finite Incantatem! -Exclamó Draco al tiempo que abría la puerta y escondía su varita en su espalda.</p><p>-¿Por qué no respondes cuando te llamo? -Preguntó Narcisa molesta mientras entraba con una charola en las manos.</p><p>-Si te respondí, -dijo Draco aplicándose un hechizo Glamour en lo que su madre le daba la espalda por aquello de su cuello.</p><p>-Pues no oí nada, -Respondió Narcisa acomodando la charola en el tocador y hacía espacio en el mueble junto a la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido los platos que había ahí- Draco... ¿Qué te dije de esa comida?</p><p>-Que... bueno...</p><p>-Me estas buscando Draco y me vas a encontrar. -Dijo Narcisa mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-Bueno... ¡es que esa ya estaba fría! -Se defendió Draco.</p><p>-Draco... ¡es ensalada, se come fría!...</p><p>-Mamá... -Exclamó Draco muecas y sentándose en la cama.</p><p>-¿Por qué cojeas? -Preguntó Narcisa quitado la charola de la comida anterior y acomodando lo que traía en el pequeño buró.</p><p>-Un calambre... -Respondió Draco- A todo esto, ¿otra vez de comer?... pero si acabas de traerme.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto Narcisa tomando una servilleta bordada y dándosela a Draco- Eso fue hace horas... ¿sabes? No me gusta que te la pases durmiendo todo el día ni encerrado en... ¿volviste a cerrar las cortinas?</p><p>-¿Qué trajiste? -Pregunto Draco cambiando el tema y acomodándose la servilleta en las piernas.</p><p>-mmm... traje Le Foie Gas... -Respondió Narcisa pasándole el plato- No es pesado para la cena.</p><p>-Tu lo preparaste ¿verdad?... -Exclamó Draco aspirando el aroma que despedía el platillo.</p><p>-Pues claro... esos elfos no tienen la delicadeza para preparar algo tan delicado, -Respondió Narcisa muy ufana- también te trajeMousse de chocolate.</p><p>-¿Y de beber?</p><p>-Un gran vaso de leche fría.</p><p>-Pero mamá... -Protesto Draco llevándose a la boca un trozo de su platillo- Papá dice que el Le Foie Gas se acompaña con una copa de un buen vino tinto, de preferencia un Merlot Varietal.</p><p>-Ajá... ¿y luego? -Exclamó Narcissa levantando una ceja.</p><p>-¿Pues como un vaso de leche fría?... eso rompe la elegancia de esta cena.</p><p>-Come o me llevo el Mousse.</p><p>-No, no... Ya voy... mmm... que rico... -Murmuro Draco al llevarse a la boca el segundo bocado dándose cuenta de que en verdad se sentía hambriento.</p><p>-Vaya... parece que ahora si le atine al menú. -Comento Narcisa viendo como Draco no había comenzado con sus ya habituales reparos.</p><p>-¿Vas a quedarte? -Pregunto Draco limpiándose los labios con otra servilleta que le tendió Narcisa.</p><p>-Si, ya te dije por que... además mi amor... -Dijo Narcisa acomodándole un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja- Hace tiempo que no platicamos.</p><p>-¿El Mousse también lo hiciste tu?</p><p>-No cambies el tema, Draco... -Respondió Narcisa preocupada- Desde que llegaste no has querido hablar.</p><p>-Es que no hay nada que decir. -Exclamó Draco alzando los hombros despreocupadamente pero sin despegar la vista de su plato.</p><p>-Draco, mírame... -Dijo Narcisa levantándole suavemente la barbilla.</p><p>-Mamá, no pasa nada... -Respondió Draco haciendo a un lado el rostro para soltarse de la blanca mano de su madre.</p><p>-Pero hijo...</p><p>-¿Sabes qué?... -Interrumpió Draco soltando los cubiertos- Ya se me quitó el hambre.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Exclamó Narcisa exhalando un profundo suspiro- No insistiré mas... por ahora; aunque no sé que me extraña, eres exactamente igual a tu padre, obstinados a más no poder.</p><p>Después de eso, se hizo un silencio tranquilo en donde Narcisa solo veía a Draco comer mientras éste disfrutaba la comida por primera vez en muchos días; entonces, habiendo llegado al postre, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras hundía un dedo en el dulce de chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca chupándolo lentamente mientras exclamaba cerrando los ojos:</p><p>-mmm... que rico...</p><p>-¿Esta bueno? -Preguntó Narcisa sonriendo.</p><p>-Muy bueno... -Respondió Draco dando otro dedazo al postre y lamiéndolo ahora con la punta de la lengua para después volver a meter el dedo a su boca dejando una pequeña mancha.</p><p>-Draco, tienes chocolate en los labios. -Dijo Narcisa divertida.</p><p>-Enseguida lo quito. -Respondió Draco pasando su lengua por los labios- ¿Listo?</p><p>-Listo... ahora come con la cuchara, no me gusta que metas las manos a la comida.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Rato después, Narcisa dijo satisfecha mientras recogía las servilletas y los platos en la charola:</p><p>-Me alegra que hayas comido, no me hubiera gustado ser ruda contigo.</p><p>-¿Lo serías, mami? -Pregunto Draco poniendo la expresión más inocente de su repertorio.</p><p>-¡Ay Draco, eres imposible! -Exclamó Narcisa rodando los ojos- Bueno, me voy y te advierto que desde mañana bajaras a desayunar en el comedor como se debe ¿entendido?</p><p>-Entendido... oye mamá...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Podrías traerme por favor una porción más de Le Foie Gas?... ¡ah, y también otra de Mousse de chocolate!</p><p>-¿Aun tienes hambre? -Exclamó Narcisa sorprendida- Nunca cenas tanto.</p><p>-Es que están muy ricos, tienes manos sublimes.</p><p>-Basta de adulación, -Respondió Narcisa sonriendo- Te traeré más pero no me gusta que cenes tanto en la noche, puede caerte pesado.</p><p>-Pienso leer un rato, lo comeré si me da hambre.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Respondió Narcisa mientras se ponía de pie- ¿y otro vaso de leche?</p><p>-Si, gracias. -Respondió Draco levantándose y dándole un abrazo por detrás.</p><p>-¡Draco, vas a hacer que tire los platos! -Exclamó Narcisa riendo encantada de ver nuevamente a su hijo comportarse como siempre- Vuelvo enseguida.</p><p>Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, otra se abrió dejando salir a un Harry enfurecido.</p><p>-¡Eres un maldito! -Exclamó arrojando su ropa al suelo- ¡casi se me congela el culo ahí adentro mientras tu comías tu Le Fui No se qué y encima provocándome con ese dulce de chocolate!</p><p>-¿Yo? -Respondió Draco sentándose en medio de la cama- Jamás haría eso.</p><p>-Creo que mereces unas nalgadas. -Exclamó Harry frotándose los brazos mientras se subía a la cama.</p><p>-Recuerda que mi mamá regresara en cualquier momento.</p><p>-Pues tengo frio. -Respondió Harry recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Draco ya habiéndose metido entre las mantas. Draco no respondió, solo sonrió mientras comenzó a acariciar la suave y rebelde cabellera- mmm... -Gimio Harry cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-No te vayas a dormir, mi mamá ya...</p><p>-Si, ya sé, ya sé... -Interrumpió Harry- Oye, Draco...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Por qué tu papá te saco de Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no piensas regresar? -La mano de Draco se detuvo un momento al escuchar a Harry, a quien el gesto no le pasó desapercibido- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Nada. -Respondió Draco acariciando de nuevo la negra cabellera.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -Insistió Harry- ¿Me dirás que pasó?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?</p><p>-Porque no pasó nada.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Ya cállate... a veces hablas mucho ¿no te parece? -Exclamó Draco con fastidio.</p><p>-¡Ah, discúlpame si te aburro! -Respondió Harry con aire ofendido- Arreglemos eso.</p><p>-¿Y qué harás?</p><p>-¡Esto! -Exclamó Harry levantándose de un salto y pasándole los dedos por las costillas a Draco ocasionándole un ataque de risa.</p><p>-¡No, no! -Exclamó Draco de espaldas al colchón intentando protegerse- ¡Basta, Harry!...</p><p>-¿¡Muy fastidiado, eh, eh?! -Respondió Harry sin darle tregua haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.</p><p>-¡No, ya basta! -Dijo Draco ya con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Respondió finalmente Harry soltándolo.</p><p>-Eres un zopenco... -Susurro Draco con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-Si, yo también te amo. -Respondió Harry sentándose a un lado.</p><p>-¿Ah sí? -Exclamó Draco tendiéndole los brazos- ¿Qué tanto?</p><p>-Mucho, mucho... -Respondió Harry inclinándose hasta juntar su frente con la de Draco.</p><p>-Dime que tanto... -Insistió Draco.</p><p>-mmm... de aquí a la luna y de regreso, ¿y tú?</p><p>-Igual. -Respondió Draco besándole una mejilla.</p><p>-No, dime que tanto... -Insistió Harry besándole el cuello.</p><p>-Lo mismo, Harry... yo no voy a decir cursilerías como tú.</p><p>-¡Ah, eres un cabrón, Draco! -Exclamó Harry separándose- Me haces decir cosas idiotas y luego tú no quieres decirlas.</p><p>-Yo no te obligo... las dices porque quieres. -Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-Eres imposible, como dice tu mamá... -Dijo Harry besándolo en los labios, beso que Draco interrumpió diciendo:</p><p>-Cuando menos ponte los calzoncillos, mi mamá no tarda en regresar.</p><p>-Aguafiestas. -Exclamó Harry levantándose. Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver el esbelto cuerpo de Harry buscar entre su montón de ropa- Listo... -Dijo éste finalmente poniéndose unos calzoncillos color mostaza.</p><p>-Insisto Harry... tienes un pésimo gusto para vestir.</p><p>-No importa, -Respondió Harry alzándose de hombros- Ya te había dicho que lo importante es lo de adentro.</p><p>-Eres un... -Exclamó Draco interrumpiéndose al escuchar unos toquidos en la puerta.</p><p>-¡Rayos! -Murmuró Harry tomando de nueva cuenta su ropa y zapatos mientras corría al armario.</p><p>Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, Narcisa entro con la charola diciendo:</p><p>-Recuerda lo que te dije de cenar mucho.</p><p>-¿Quién te entiende, mamá?... que si no como, que porque no como... que si como mucho, que por que como mucho...</p><p>-Ya entendí, ya entendí... -Respondió Narcisa dejando la charola junto a la cama- Bueno, mi amor... descansa.</p><p>-Gracias mamá, -Contesto Draco recibiendo un beso en la mejilla- Buenas Noches.</p><p>-Buenas Noches.</p><p>En cuanto Narcisa salió, Harry salió del armario diciendo:</p><p>-¡Al fin!</p><p>-Ven a cenar. -Dijo Draco tomando una servilleta y desdoblándola.</p><p>-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad sentándose en la cama.</p><p>-Lo mismo que cené yo hace un rato. -Respondió Draco poniéndole la servilleta en las piernas- ¿Pero podrías ponerte algo de ropa?... comer así es de mala educación.</p><p>-Me importa un cuerno la educación, Draco... -Respondió Harry echándole un ojo a la comida- ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>-Es Le Foie Gas... es hígado de ganso hecho mouse perfumado con trufas.</p><p>-mmm... ¿hígado de ganso?... -Exclamó Harry arrugando el ceño- No me gusta.</p><p>-Nunca lo has probado ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?</p><p>-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo he probado?</p><p>-Eso es fácil de deducir, Harry... este platillo es la crème de la crème de los platillos franceses y cabe decir que es carísimo... tu eres un mestizo que no tenia en donde caerse muerto.</p><p>-¡Oye!</p><p>-Y ni te me ofendas... -Dijo Draco tomando con un tenedor, un bocado del platillo- Tú mismo me contaste como te trataban tus tíos muggles, así que dudo que hayas probado algo más refinado que una hamburguesa.</p><p>-Bueno... eso sí.</p><p>-Así que no te pongas remilgoso y huele primero... -Dijo Draco acercándole el tenedor a la nariz.</p><p>-¡Oh! -Exclamó Harry al percibir el aroma- ¡huele rico!</p><p>-Y sabe rico... abre la boca.</p><p>-¡mmm!... si... -Murmuró Harry al degustar el suave platillo- Esta muy bueno...</p><p>-¿Ahora si podría dignarse el Salvador del Mundo Mágico tomar el tenedor y comer por sí mismo?</p><p>-No... -Exclamo Harry haciendo un puchero- Sigue dándome tú.</p><p>-Lo que te voy a dar es una tanda de patadas...</p><p>-¡Pues entonces no quiero cenar! -Exclamó Harry tapándose la cara con la servilleta y dejándose caer hacia atrás.</p><p>-Por los calzones de Merlín... -Exclamó Draco rodando los ojos- Ni tú eres yo, ni yo soy mi mamá... así que olvídate de que te tenga paciencia.</p><p>-Pues ya te dije... -Respondió Harry sin descubrir su rostro provocando la risa de Draco.</p><p>-Eres un tarado... Pues entonces me lo comeré yo.</p><p>-¡No te atrevas a tocar mi Le Fui No se qué!... -Respondió Harry levantándose como resorte.</p><p>- Le Foie Gas... -Corrigió Draco.</p><p>-Lo que sea... -Dijo Harry tomando un gran bocado mientras Draco se acomodaba en la cabecera de la cama.</p><p>-Por cierto, Harry... -Dijo Draco mientras Harry comía- Ya no me hagas esos chupetones en el cuello, hace rato por poco me descubre mi mamá.</p><p>-Pero me gusta hacértelos... -Dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de leche- Creí que te gustaban.</p><p>-Me gusta cómo se siente cuando me los haces, pero no me gusta la marca que queda... parezco jirafa.</p><p>-Es que siento que te marco como mío. -Respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>-No soy un caballo para que me marques. -Exclamó Draco arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-Bueno... no puedo marcarte... ¿pero qué tal montarte?</p><p>-¡Eres un vulgar y corriente!... mejor come. -Harry solo rio ante la supuesta indignación de Draco, quien no pudo menos que sonreír también.</p><p>Durante un rato guardaron silencio mientras el moreno comía siendo observado por Draco.</p><p>-¿Postre? -Dijo el rubio Slytherin cuando Harry dio cuenta del último bocado.</p><p>-No seas goloso.</p><p>-Hablo del Mousse de chocolate, tonto. -Respondió Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-¡Ah, claro!... -Dijo Harry metiendo un dedo en el pequeño plato de cristal y llevándoselo a la boca- ¡mmm!... ¡por Dios, Draco!... ¡esto esta delicioso! -Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver a Harry comer su postre con la misma expresión de un niño.</p><p>Pasado un rato y ya casi para terminar el dulce, Harry dejo la cucharilla y metió un dedo en el chocolate para después extenderlo a Draco diciendo:</p><p>-Chúpalo... -Draco le tomó la mano y la acercó para atrapar su dedo con la boca- mmm... que caliente....</p><p>-Y no solo eso tengo caliente... -Murmuró Draco succionando con fuerza el dedo de Harry.</p><p>-¿Sabes que se me antoja? -Dijo Harry sacando su dedo y acercándosele.</p><p>-No... ¿Qué?</p><p>-Darte una buena mamada... es más, yo...</p><p>-¡El plato!... -Exclamó Draco al ver el plato de cristal deslizarse de la mano de Harry.</p><p>-Ay ya... -Respondió Harry- Cayó en la alfombra, no se rompió.</p><p>-¡Forma parte de la vajilla de mi tatarabuela! ¿¡Quieres que mi madre me mate?!</p><p>-Si se rompe, la reparamos ¿Cuál es el problema?</p><p>-No es eso, ella tiene un hechizo para detectar reparaciones.</p><p>-El plato no se rompió... -Exclamó Harry impaciente- ¿Ya podemos seguir?</p><p>-Harry, acabamos de tener sexo... ¿acaso solo piensas en coger?</p><p>-Contigo sí. -Respondió Harry estallando en carcajadas.</p><p>-Ah bueno... -Exclamó Draco alzando una ceja.</p><p>-¡Ah Draco!... -Dijo Harry cayendo sobre él- Es que es tan rico hacerte el amor... con nadie más siento esto.</p><p>-Bueno, si consideramos que no has estado con nadie mas... -Respondió Draco dejándose besar el cuello.</p><p>-Te lo juro... -Dijo Harry lamiéndole el cuello provocándole escalofríos a Draco- Cuando estoy con alguien mas, solo pienso en ti.</p><p>-Un momento... -Exclamó Draco abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?</p><p>-Nada Draco... -Respondió Harry besándole ahora un hombro.</p><p>-¡Harry! -Exclamó Draco haciéndole levantar la cara extrañado.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-¿Estabas con alguien mas mientras estabas conmigo?</p><p>-¿Yo?... no ¿Por qué? -Respondió Harry desconcertado.</p><p>-¡Levántate y explícame! -Exclamó Draco revolviéndose debajo de Harry haciendo que éste se levantara- ¡Dijiste que cuando estabas con alguien, solo pensabas en mi!... ¡Lo que significa que estando conmigo has estado con alguien más!</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Exclamó Harry comprendiendo la situación- Ya entiendo...</p><p>-¡Eres un idiota! -Gritó Draco levantándose.</p><p>-Un momento muchachito... -Respondió Harry deteniéndolo con ambas manos por la cintura haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo- ¿A dónde crees que vas?</p><p>-¡Suéltame tarado! -Exclamó Draco dándole un manotazo.</p><p>-No... A mí no me haces berrinches... -Respondió Harry tumbándolo en la cama y montándosele a horcajadas mientras le sujetaba ambas manos contra la cama.</p><p>-¡Suéltame o grito! -Exclamó Draco pataleando.</p><p>-Ambos sabemos que no vas a gritar... así que mejor nos calmamos ¿te parece?</p><p>-¡No quiero!</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¡No quiero, no quiero!... -Exclamó Draco retorciéndose debajo de Harry- ¡Me lastimas las muñecas, idiota!</p><p>Sabiendo que con Draco los gritos eran inútiles, Harry decidió esperar a que se cansara, lo que paso un par de minutos después.</p><p>-¿Acabaste? -Preguntó Harry al verlo quedarse quieto con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-No... -Respondió Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.</p><p>-Pues ni modo, ahora vas a escucharme...</p><p>-¡No quiero...!</p><p>-Te callas y me escuchas... -Interrumpió Harry mirándolo seriamente, por lo que Draco solo apretó los labios y volvió la cara hacia un lado- Bien... -Continuo Harry- Cuando tú y yo peleamos por lo de Blaise; Cho, la chica Ravenclaw trató de seducirme...</p><p>-Si, claro... y te resististe. -Exclamó Draco sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Para nada... -Respondió Harry percibiendo como Draco se tensaba- Escucha Draco... yo estaba mal, no entendía que me estaba pasando, así que vi una buena oportunidad de comenzar algo nuevo... ¿pero sabes?</p><p>-No, no me interesa... -Respondió Draco sin volver el rostro.</p><p>-No pude... -Continuo Harry- Traté de hacer el amor con ella, pero no pude... ¿Sabes por que?</p><p>-Te dije que no me interesa.</p><p>-Porque su piel no era la tuya... Respondió Harry haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Draco y acercando su rostro a su mejilla- Porque sus labios no eran tus labios... ni sus ojos, los tuyos... Porque su cuerpo no era el tuyo... porque ella no eras tú... -Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Draco giró el rostro para encontrarse de frente y a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia, unos hermosos ojos verdes- No paso nada Draco... simplemente no pude... no pude porque ya te amaba y no me había dado cuenta...</p><p>-Harry... -Susurró Draco.</p><p>-Así como no paso nada entre tú y Zabinni, nada paso entre Cho y yo... Mírame Draco y dime si me crees. -Exclamó Harry soltándolo suavemente.</p><p>Por unos largos instantes, Draco lo miró para concluir diciendo:</p><p>-Esta bien...</p><p>-¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó Harry sin entender- ¿Me crees o no?</p><p>-Te creo...</p><p>-¿En serio? -Insistió Harry mirándolo inquisitivamente.</p><p>-Te creo, mi amor... -Respondió Draco mirándolo tiernamente.</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry sorprendido- Nunca me habías llamado así...</p><p>-Y no volveré a hacerlo... -Respondió Draco sonriendo más abiertamente- Con un cursi ridículo es más que suficiente, Potter...</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry abrazándolo- ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente complicado?</p><p>-Ya me lo habías preguntado. -Respondió Draco abrazándolo también.</p><p>-Si... y nunca he encontrado la maldita respuesta.</p><p>-Bueno, ya... -Dijo Draco susurrándole al oído- ¿No querías postre?</p><p>Harry sonrió al escucharlo y sin más, lo besó apasionadamente; tanto así que Draco apenas lograba llevarle el paso en el beso mientras sentía como su pijama era desabotonada poco a poco; en solo cuestión de segundos, quedó desnudo de la parte de arriba, por lo que Harry aprovecho para abrazarlo pasando sus manos por toda la suave espalda haciendo que Draco se le pegara mas al pecho como queriendo sentir lo más posible su piel; Harry sonrió ante ese pequeño acto y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.</p><p>-Bésame la espalda... -Susurró Draco en medio del beso; por lo que Harry lo soltó y colocó boca abajo comenzando a darle pequeños besos en la nuca haciéndolo estremecer; sus labios se sentían tibios... tan tibios, suaves y delicados que arrancaban suspiros a Draco, quien habiendo cerrado los ojos se dedicaba solo a disfrutar los besos que ya recorrían sus hombros y omóplatos- Harry... -Murmuró Draco sin abrir los ojos- Que rico besas... -Harry no respondió, lo que hizo fue pasar la punta de la lengua por toda la espina dorsal comenzando desde arriba hasta la línea en donde comenzaban sus nalgas, y poniendo una mano en una de ellas, mordió la otra haciendo brincar a Draco- ¡Ah!... ¡oye, eso dolió! -Exclamó Draco sobándosela.</p><p>-Cállate... -Respondió Harry riendo mientras le retiraba la mano- Son mías y puedo hacer con ellas lo que yo quiera.</p><p>-Vete al cuerno... -Exclamó Draco riendo; Harry ya no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue separárselas con ambas manos y pasar su lengua por la pequeña entrada- ¡Oh!... -Gimio Draco levantando el trasero.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Harry pasando su lengua cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>-¡Sí!... ¡si me gusta!... -Exclamó Draco estrujado la sabana con sus manos a la altura de su cara- ¡Oh diablos, que rico se siente!... ¡hazlo mas fuerte!...</p><p>-Te quejas de que soy brusco pero siempre me pides que te lo haga más fuerte... -Dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Cállate y haz lo que te digo... -Respondió Draco.</p><p>Harry ya no dijo nada, separo más las redondas y firmes nalgas y clavo la punta de su lengua en la palpitante y ansiosa entrada; Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar al sentir la ardiente lengua de Harry, del cual solo se escuchaban los chasquidos de su boca en la habitación.</p><p>Después de un rato así, Harry puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo hizo recostarse sobre su espalda, y ya teniéndolo así le tomo su ya firme pene y comenzó a friccionarlo cada vez mas fuerte viendo con placer como Draco cerraba los ojos mientras abría los inflamados labios en un erótico y sensual jadeo.</p><p>Sin dejar de ver su rostro arrebolado, Harry se inclinó y abriendo la boca se introdujo el pene de Draco hasta el fondo.</p><p>-¡Ah! -Exclamó Draco encogiendo las piernas... piernas que Harry abrazó para acariciarlas a todo lo largo mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba- ¡Oh Ha... Harry!... -Balbuceó Draco sintiendo estremecer todo su ser.</p><p>Harry cerró los ojos mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza concentrándose en el sabor que invadía su boca y en el miembro caliente que metía hasta su garganta mientras tomaba su propio pene comenzando a friccionarlo también con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Oh, por todos los...! ¡Harry!... -Exclamó Draco arqueando la espalda- ¡ya no aguanto!... ¡me voy a...!</p><p>-Espera... -Respondió Harry soltando sus piernas para oprimirle la base del pene.</p><p>-¡Auch!... ¡eso duele!... -Protesto Draco.</p><p>-No te corras aun... -Dijo Harry sin dejar de masturbarse- Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.</p><p>-Pues entonces no hagas mamadas tan buenas... -Respondió Draco cerrando con fuerza los ojos a la vez que se los cubría con un brazo.</p><p>Harry sonrió y dio una última pasada al doliente pene con la lengua para después hincarse y poner sus manos en las rodillas de Draco, quien al sentir que le abría las piernas, abriendo los ojos dijo:</p><p>-No Harry... así no... Me duele la pierna...</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Respondió Harry besándole las rodillas y acomodándolo de costado colocándose después a su espalda; y ya en esa posición acomodo su pene entre las nalgas de Draco buscando su entrada para después comenzar a empujar suavemente.</p><p>-mmm... -Gimio Draco cerrando los ojos- Que rico... -Harry sonrió y continuo hundiendo su pene en la estrecha entrada, lubricada ya por su saliva y sus fluidos corporales- ¡Ah!... -Exclamó Draco al sentirse invadido por completo en un ultimo empujón.</p><p>-¡Draco!... -Balbuceo Harry mordiéndole un hombro- Me encanta estar dentro de ti... aprietas muy rico...</p><p>-Muévete ya, muévete ya... -Lo urgió Draco empujándose contra él; por lo que Harry comenzó a mover su pelvis en un suave vaivén para poder sentir como entraba y salía de Draco para después, sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera, aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas estremeciendo a Draco con cada penetración; entonces, con su mano libre tomo el pene del chico rubio que se derretía entre sus brazos en miles de suspiros y jadeos y comenzó a friccionarlo con la misma fuerza con la que lo embestía.</p><p>Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Harry, quien a pesar de estar extasiado penetrándolo, no pudo dejar de aspirar con delicia el aroma del suave cabello rubio.</p><p>-¡Draco!... -Gimio Harry con voz ahogada sintiéndose a punto de estallar.</p><p>En respuesta, Draco colocó su mano en la mano con la que lo masturbaba Harry y emitiendo un grito se corrió manchándosela con su cremosa y blanca esencia al tiempo que sentía como Harry se corría dentro de él invadiendo su interior con algo húmedo y caliente.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron quietos, laxos y con la respiración entrecortada permaneciendo así unos minutos hasta que Harry se movió.</p><p>-Harry... -Murmuró Draco sujetándole el brazo- Aun no te salgas... quiero sentirte lo más posible dentro de mi...</p><p>-Podría estar así toda la vida... -Respondió Harry pasando su mano mojada de semen por el pecho de Draco- Te amo, Draco... no tienes idea de cuanto...</p><p>Draco poso una mano sobre la que tenia Harry sobre su pecho y la oprimió con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón; entonces suavemente fue separándose de Harry hasta darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él; se miró en sus ojos verdes y luego se acurrucó en su pecho diciendo:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Harry rodeándolo con sus brazos.</p><p>-Abrázame fuerte... y déjame ir...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Capitulo 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Abrázame fuerte... y déjame ir...</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Que... me dejes ir... -Respondió Draco con voz ahogada.</p><p>-¿Draco?... -Preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿te sientes mal?... -Draco no respondió, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar- ¿Draco?... -Insistió Harry separándolo un poco de sí para mirarlo a la cara- ¿Qué sucede?... -Sin decir nada, Draco comenzó a levantarse siendo sujetado nuevamente por Harry, quien volvió a insistir: -¡¿Draco, que pasa?!... ¿Qué te deje ir?... ¿A dónde, de que hablas?</p><p>-De tu vida, Harry... -Respondió Draco volviendo el rostro.</p><p>-¿Qué?... -Exclamó Harry sin comprender- No entiendo...</p><p>Draco se paso una mano temblorosa por la frente y luego de aspirar profundamente, dijo mirándolo a los ojos:</p><p>-Esta es la última vez que estamos juntos. -Harry no respondió al instante, solo lo miro como si lo escuchara hablar en otro idioma.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo finalmente sentándose- No entiendo... creí que me habías creído con lo de Cho...</p><p>-Y te creo Harry... -Respondió Draco pasándole suavemente una mano por la mejilla- Claro que te creo...</p><p>-¿Entonces de que rayos hablas?</p><p>-¿Lo has olvidado?... voy a casarme.</p><p>-¿Casarte?... -Repitió Harry desconcertado- Pero ya te dije que te amo... y también se que tu a mí.</p><p>-Y no sabes cuanto... Pero Harry, eso no cambia en absoluto las cosas.</p><p>-¿Qué no cambia las cosas?... ¡las cambia por completo, Draco!... ¡no puedes casarte!</p><p>-Harry... -Exclamó Draco extendiendo una mano hacia él.</p><p>-No entiendo nada... -Respondió Harry haciendo a un lado la mano de Draco- ¿Estás diciendo que no importa lo de nosotros?</p><p>-No es que no me importe...</p><p>-¿No?... -Interrumpió Harry levantándose- Entonces explícamelo con manzanas porque soy muy idiota para entender.</p><p>-Harry... yo... yo pensé que sabías... -Exclamó Draco con voz baja.</p><p>-¿Saber qué?</p><p>-Que... bueno... yo nunca te engañe, desde un principio te dije que iba a terminar casándome.</p><p>-O sea que lo de nosotros no es más que un acostón... ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? -exclamó Harry molesto.</p><p>-¡No, claro que no! -Se apresuro a responder Draco.</p><p>-Entonces si soy un tarado como dices, porque eso es lo que entiendo con todo lo que estás diciendo... que no te importa cuánto te quiera, de todos modos vas a casarte.</p><p>-Harry, no te enojes... -Exclamó Draco sintiendo un hueco en el estomago al ver el rostro molesto de Harry.</p><p>-¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¿Qué te aplauda?... estas mandándome al diablo, Draco... ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?... escucha... -Dijo Harry haciendo un evidente acopio de paciencia- No sé tú, pero yo ya acepte lo que soy... lo que quiero...</p><p>-Yo también...</p><p>-Pues no parece.</p><p>-¡¿Es que no entiendes, Harry?!... ¡no importa lo que yo quiera!... ¡esto es algo que tengo que hacer!</p><p>-¿¡Porque?!</p><p>-¡Porque es mi deber!... ¡es mi obligación como hijo único! ¿¡No lo puedes entender?!</p><p>-¡No! -Respondió Harry- Eh pasado por un proceso nada fácil para comprender lo que me pasaba... algo que ya acepte ante algunas persona y no me importaría aceptar ante el mundo...</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir? -Interrumpió Draco- ¿Le has dicho a alguien más?</p><p>-Si... mis mejores amigos lo saben... al igual que tu padrino...</p><p>Draco abrió los ojos sin atinar a decir nada para terminar balbuceando:</p><p>-¿Mi... Mi padrino?</p><p>-¿Cómo crees que logre llegar hasta aquí?... Snape me dio un traslador.</p><p>-¡Pero!... ¡nadie debe saber!</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Exclamó Harry con una fría serenidad- ¿Tanto te avergüenza ser homosexual?</p><p>-¡Yo no soy...! -Exclamó Draco quedándose a mitad de la frase.</p><p>-Estas enamorado de un hombre... y haces el amor con él... ¿eso en que te convierte?</p><p>-Yo... de acuerdo... -Respondió Draco estrujando las sabanas- Lo soy... lo acepto... soy... soy homosexual, pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-Eso no cambia las cosas... -Respondió Draco inclinando la cabeza al tiempo que Harry hacia un gesto de exasperación a la vez que ponía sus manos en sus caderas- Puedo ser lo que sea... y aceptarlo todo lo que tú quieras... pero aun así tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones.</p><p>-Lo que tú eres... es un completo idiota.</p><p>-Para ti es muy fácil... -Dijo Draco levantando el rostro para mirarlo- No tienes familia...</p><p>-Pero si la tuviera, estoy seguro que mis padres me apoyarían en todo para que yo fuera feliz.</p><p>-No puedes comparar a mi familia con la tuya.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mis padres no eran de gran abolengo como los tuyos?... ¿Por qué no tenían la gran fortuna que tiene tu familia?</p><p>-No hablo de eso... -Respondió Draco resentido- No al menos con la connotación que tú le das.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Tus padres eran diferentes a los míos porque no estaban en la mira pública ni tenían bajo su responsabilidad el empleo de tanta gente...</p><p>-Un padre es un padre aquí o en China... -Interrumpió Harry- Y ya sea un mendigo o un rey, desean siempre lo mejor para sus hijos.</p><p>-¡Precisamente de eso hablo, Harry!... ¡ellos creen que eso es lo mejor para mí!</p><p>-¿Y tú crees que eso es lo mejor para ti?</p><p>-Yo... eso no importa.</p><p>-¡¿Por qué demonios no importa?!... -Exclamó Harry furioso.</p><p>-¡No puedo fallarles!</p><p>-¡¿Fallarles?!... ¿¡después de lo que te hicieron en la guerra, obligándote a estar en un bando que no querías?!</p><p>-¡Pero yo si quería!... ¡yo pensaba que los muggles eran basura y que el señor tenebroso nos daría poder!</p><p>-¡Pero eras un niño!... ¡tenías la cabeza llena de humo!... ¡después te obligaron a aceptar una misión que ni querías!</p><p>-¡Misión que fallé!</p><p>-¿Hubieras preferido asesinar a Dumbledore?</p><p>-¡Claro que no!... ¡pero.... pero de una u otra manera los defraude, no puedo volver a hacerlo!</p><p>-¡Ya puedes elegir, Draco!</p><p>-¡Soy lo único que tienen! ¿¡No te das cuenta!?... ¡no tengo hermanos ni hermanas! ¡Ellos confían en mí!</p><p>-¡Pero no es justo!</p><p>-¡Pero es necesario!... esto no es cuento muggle en donde todos viven felices por siempre, esto es la realidad... y la realidad, Harry... es que tengo que casarme y formar una familia.</p><p>-¿Y amándome como dices, serás capaz de hacerle el amor a una mujer para tener tu tan ansiado heredero?</p><p>-Lo intentare...</p><p>-¿Lo intentaras?... ni siquiera estas seguro.</p><p>-Harry... -Exclamó Draco con voz cansada- Si tus padres vivieran... ¿No harías lo que estuviese en tus manos para llenar sus expectativas y lograr su tranquilidad?... ¿no te dolería en el alma decepcionarlos al punto de que no quieran verte a la cara?... -Dijo Draco ante un Harry silencioso- Ya los he decepcionado bastante... no puedo ocasionarles mas dolor y disgustos...</p><p>Harry continuo silencioso, sin moverse mirando un punto indefinido en la pared.</p><p>-No tienes padres... -Continuo Draco- Y precisamente por eso sabes lo importantes que son... sé que los míos no son perfectos, no son lo mejor del mundo y distan mucho de serlo... sé que mi padre es un hombre calculador y ambicioso, y mi madre una insufrible mujer de sociedad... pero son mis padres... y así los amo.</p><p>Harry bajó la vista y con la mirada busco su ropa interior, la cual se puso después de encontrarla al pie de la cama, luego tomo sus pantalones y comenzó a ponérselos ante la mirada triste de Draco quien también se quedo en silencio.</p><p>El par de minutos transcurridos, a Draco le parecieron una eternidad mientras observaba a Harry con las manos en las caderas viendo hacia el piso, completamente en silencio, descalzo y sin camiseta; el chico rubio cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de romperse en ese momento.</p><p>-Harry... -Dijo finalmente- Dime que lo entiendes... lo entiendes ¿verdad?... Harry... -Insistió Draco ante un Harry que permanecía en silencio- Háblame por favor... todo lo que...</p><p>-Yo... -Interrumpió Harry de repente levantando la cara y mirando hacia un lado, hablando con palabras entrecortadas, como quien tiene mucho que decir pero con pocas palabras disponibles.</p><p>-¿Si, Harry? -Aventuro Draco al verlo quedarse callado de nuevo.</p><p>-yo... -repitió Harry exhalando un profundo suspiro, un suspiro tan doloroso y triste que parecía que su mismísima alma estaba escapando de su cuerpo- Yo... Lo entiendo... -Dijo finalmente ante un chico que guardaba silencio- Todos los argumentos intelectuales y familiares los entiendo, pero...</p><p>-¿Pero?</p><p>-No los acepto... -Dijo finalmente Harry mirándolo por fin a los ojos- Tu familia es importante para ti... y tienes toda la razón en decir que como yo no la tengo, sé lo importante que es... pero... -Continuo Harry bajando los brazos como si hubiese estado cargando algo muy pesado- Pero no puedo evitar decirte lo que siento... y lo que siento en mi pecho es el deseo de gritarte que me elijas a mi...</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-No digas nada... -Exclamó Harry cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro- Déjame ser egoísta...</p><p>-Tú no eres egoísta... nunca lo has sido... -Susurró Draco sintiéndose una basura por ver a Harry menospreciarse de esa manera.</p><p>-No me digas como es mi vida, que nadie mejor que yo la conoce bien... -Exclamó Harry como si hasta el hecho de respirar le causara un gran dolor- Lo soy... lo soy ¿sabes por qué?... -Dijo Harry mirando el suelo- Porque yo lo único que deseo es estar contigo y no separarme nunca de ti...</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-No pienso en nada mas... no me interesa nada más...</p><p>-Harry, por favor...</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Harry acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella- ¿acaso tienes miedo?... ¿es eso?... porque si es eso, juntos podemos enfrentar lo que sea.</p><p>-No voy a negar que tengo miedo... -Respondió Draco en voz baja.</p><p>-Entonces ya deja que mueran tus miedos, deja que tu vida grite... deja que se libere...</p><p>-Sabes que no solo es eso...</p><p>-Tu vida será una tortura... estar con alguien que no amas... Draco... -Exclamó Harry tocándole una rodilla- Piénsalo...</p><p>-Ella es una buena chica... -Respondió Draco cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de Harry- Construiré una vida.</p><p>-Aun si la envuelves en bellas mentiras, estarás solo... Draco...</p><p>-¡Tengo que intentarlo! -Exclamó Draco sintiendo ahogarse.</p><p>-¿Lo intentaras?... es la segunda vez que lo repites... ni siquiera estas seguro, cuestionas tu mañana en tu corazón lleno de contradicciones...</p><p>-Basta, Harry... -Exclamó Draco envolviéndose en una sabana mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba descalzo por la alfombra hasta media habitación dándole la espalda- Yo te quiero... te amo tanto... pero no puedo estar contigo...</p><p>-Draco, por favor... -Dijo Harry abrazándolo por detrás mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Quiero estar contigo... Sentirte respirar... Reírme del frio de la madrugada estando entre tus brazos...</p><p>-Por favor... -Exclamó Draco apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras sus mejillas se humedecían.</p><p>-¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?... -Exclamó Harry dándole la vuelta y estrechándolo contra su pecho- ¿Puedes sentirlo?</p><p>Draco se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para no abrazarlo.</p><p>-¿Cómo no sentirlo?... -Pensó Draco mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo el acelerado latir de Harry- Si eres parte de mi...</p><p>-Yo... El Salvador del Mundo Mágico... -Continuo diciendo Harry mientras ardientes lagrimas bañaban su rostro sin dejar de acariciándole el cabello- Necesito que me salves... sálvame Draco... quédate conmigo...</p><p>Paso un eterno momento para Harry, cuando al fin escucho una débil voz decir:</p><p>-Lo siento... no puedo...</p><p>Harry sintió que algo se moría dentro de él produciéndole un dolor que nunca creyó llegar a sentir, entonces, sin poderlo evitar, sus piernas se doblaron hasta quedar de rodillas, en donde no tuvo fuerzas más que para abrazar la cintura de Draco y decir con voz rota:</p><p>-¿Me... me quieres de rodillas?... aquí me tienes... ¿me quieres a tus pies?... aquí estoy... -Draco alzó la cara al techo sintiendo que su alma se partía en mil pedazos al ver a Harry abrazarse a él como un condenado suplicando piedad a su verdugo; hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse con la idea de que Harry no le amaba a verlo llorar así por su causa- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Draco?... -Exclamó Harry con dificultad- Dímelo y lo haré...</p><p>-No tienes que hacer nada... -Respondió Draco bajando la cara y acariciando los negros cabellos para después dejarse caer hasta estar a su altura- Limpia las lagrima de tus ojos... -Susurró tomando el hermoso rostro del chico de ojos verdes entre sus manos- Solo vete y olvídame... no necesitas ser lastimado tanto...</p><p>-Es que no puedo... -Dijo Harry imitando el gesto pegando su frente con la de Draco.</p><p>-Si puedes... no soy lo que necesitas... cierra tus ojos y olvídame...</p><p>-Olvidarte... ¿Cómo podría si vives dentro de mí?... -Susurro Harry con la mirada llena de dolor- Seria como olvidarme de mi mismo... -Draco ya no respondió, solo se levanto separándose de Harry y con pasos lentos y trémulos se dirigió a la ventana, la cual abrió para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna- No me dejes, piel de luna... -Susurró Harry desde el suelo.</p><p>Draco, sin quitar la vista del cielo estrellado, solo dijo:</p><p>-Adiós.</p><p>Harry se derrumbo literalmente en el suelo; nunca, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort mató a Cédric frente a sus ojos sintió tal desolación y tristeza.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo entre sollozos sin levantar la vista- Si quieres que me humille...</p><p>-¡No! -Exclamó Draco levantándose del alfeizar de la ventana y yendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras decía: No lo hagas...</p><p>-Eso haría... -Musito Harry con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Draco- Si eso te convence...</p><p>-Por favor, mi amor... -Respondió Draco abrazándolo con todo el amor del que era capaz- No hagas esto... yo no lo merezco... nadie merece que te humilles así...</p><p>Harry levantó los brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza; permaneciendo así un largo rato, no tuvieron idea de cuánto, solo se quedaron quietos uno en brazos del otro postergando lo más posible la amarga separación hasta que Draco se movió, y separándose suavemente de Harry se puso de pie dejándolo en el suelo.</p><p>Caminó hasta su cómoda, en donde abrió un cajón para sacar un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro, el cual acaricio con un pulgar para después ir con Harry.</p><p>-Esto... -Dijo hincándose a su lado al tiempo que abría el pequeño estuche mostrando una sencilla sortija de plata- Es un traslador que te llevara directamente al despacho de mi padrino...</p><p>Sin embargo Harry no se movió ni un ápice, por lo que Draco tomó una de sus manos y puso en ella el estuche cerrándole el puño, le dio un beso en la frente húmeda y levantándose, se encamino de nuevo hasta la ventana, en donde miró a la brillante luna por un momento, luego de unos momentos volvió el rostro al centro de la habitación...</p><p>Estaba vacía...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Capitulo 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque la hora de queda en los pasillos ya había sonado, y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban acostados, el cuchicheo en las habitaciones y risas en algunas salas comunes se dejaban oír.</p><p>En la casa con estandarte verde, un alumno se encontraba recostado en su cama con todo y zapatos con su pequeño espacio insonorizado.</p><p>-No hay de otra... -Pensó Blaise exhalando un profundo suspiro- Si le mandó una carta a Draco, seguramente su padre lo tendrá castigado y no podrá responderme...solo el profesor Snape podría ayudarme, aunque por lo que me contó Draco no sería tan fácil por no haber quedado en buenos términos con el Sr. Malfoy... Sin embargo debe haber alguna manera... -Pensó poniéndose de pie y abriendo las cortinas de su cama.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Gregory, quien leía una revista de música rock en su cama al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.</p><p>-Es hora de mi ronda. -Respondió Blaise, quien era prefecto.</p><p>-¿Ya de mejor humor? -En respuesta, Blaise solo lo miró y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otra sala común, un par de chicos susurraban entre sí acurrucados en un mullido sofá cerca de la chimenea.</p><p>-¿Qué abra pasado? -Pregunto Ron en voz baja dando un vistazo a su alrededor encontrando la sala solo con dos alumnos de primero que repasaban sus notas con expresión agotada.</p><p>-Ni idea... -Respondió Hermione encogiendo mas las piernas sobre el sofá- Pero sinceramente deseo que se reconcilien... aunque por otro lado....</p><p>-Por otro lado, es Malfoy ¿no? -Completo Ron jugueteando con un mechón de cabello castaño.</p><p>-Si... aunque sé que Malfoy ama a Harry, su apellido es sinónimo de problemas.</p><p>-Pobre Malfoy... -Exclamó Ron con desaliento- ¿Te imaginas el tener que casarte con alguien que ni siquiera te atrae?... Sería como si me dijeran que tengo que casarme con Neville.</p><p>-¡Uy si!, que feo ¿no? -Respondió Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo- ¿Aun nada?</p><p>-Espera... -Dijo Ron desdoblando el Mapa del Merodeador que había tomado del baúl de Harry- mmm... No, aun no.</p><p>-Ya ni lo guardes, así veremos en seguida si aparece.</p><p>-¿Crees que regrese de igual manera?... Digo, nadie puede entrar de Hogwarts así como así.</p><p>-Ay Ron... es Snape ¿recuerdas?... él no es quien todos creíamos, ¿Cómo crees que pudo hacer un traslador que salga o entre en Hogwarts como si nada?... es obvio que tiene la autorización de Dumbledore.</p><p>-Si, es cierto... ¡mira! -Saltó Ron de repente- ¡ah aparecido en la oficina de Snape!</p><p>-Ya era hora.... -Respondió Hermione aliviada- Ahora hay que esperar a que regrese y nos cuente.</p><p>Y sí... en otro lado del castillo, Harry aparecía ante un sorprendido Snape, quien sentado tras su escritorio bebía una copa de whiskey de fuego; Un chico de cabello negro, ropa desarreglada y ojos rojos por el llanto, lo miró por unos instantes.</p><p>-Potter... -Murmuró Snape al verlo con ese aspecto tan desolado; Sin decir absolutamente nada, Harry se metió la mano al bolsillo y arrojo el estuche de lentes y la sortija de plata en el escritorio y salió corriendo de ahí.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos pasillos, un melancólico chico de color hacia su ronda con aspecto meditabundo.</p><p>-Maldito Potter... -Pensó Blaise mientras caminaba despacio recorriendo con la vista los solitarios pasillos- De todos los chicos del colegio tenias que ser precisamente tú de quien Draco se enamorara... y tú sin corresponderle, eres un maldito suertudo... y un desgraciado infeliz hijo de puta, nadie había hecho llorar a Draco hasta que tu apareciste, además si no se hubiera enredado contigo, jamás abría ocurrido lo de su padre... si pudiera te aplicaba un Avada... no mereces su corazón, solo te divertiste y te burlaste de él... maldito Griffindor.</p><p>En tanto, en la sala común de Griffindor, Ron y Hermione veían extrañados el Mapa del Merodeador.</p><p>-Oye... -Dijo Ron- Harry no se dirige hacia acá.</p><p>-Es cierto... -Respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido de extrañeza- ¿y si algo malo pasó?</p><p>-¿Hacia dónde irá? -Murmuró Ron sin dejar de ver el Mapa.</p><p>-No sé, pero cada vez se aleja más de aquí... ¡ya sé!</p><p>-Sí... -Respondió Ron al darse cuenta de la dirección que Harry había tomado- Va a la torre de astronomía ¡vamos! -Rápidamente se calzaron los zapatos y salieron corriendo de ahí.</p><p>En otro lado del castillo, sumido en sus pensamientos asesinos, Blaise hacia su ronda pensando en que definitivamente tendría que recurrir a algún truco sucio para poder comunicarse con Draco, cuando a lo lejos escucho el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.</p><p>-¡Vaya! -Pensó escondiéndose tras una esquina- Un tonto saltándose las reglas... ya veremos qué cara pone cuando lo atrape. -Así que sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzar un Petrificus Totalus al pobre incauto que estaba a punto de pasar por ahí... Pero el petrificado fue él al ver que quien corría era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter- ¿¡Potter?!... -Pensó anonadado mientras lo veía pasar como alma que llevaba el diablo.</p><p>Lo dejó pasar unos metros de distancia antes de ponerse un hechizo silenciador en los zapatos y seguirlo de lejos para ver a donde se dirigía.</p><p>Harry en tanto solo corría y corría sin darse cuenta a ciencia cierta a donde iba, solo sabía que no quería ir a su casa, que lo único que quería era estar solo y gritar... lo único que sabía era que el dolor que sentía en el pecho, iba a terminar por volverlo loco; Dobló varias esquinas y subió muchas escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó a donde quería.</p><p>-¿La torre de astronomía? -Pensó Blaise deteniéndose unos segundos al escuchar ruido proveniente del lado contrario de donde él se encontraba- ¿alguien más viene para acá? -Pensó ocultándose atrás de una escalera justo a tiempo para evitar ser visto por Ron y Hermione quienes pasaron como exhalación- ¿La comadreja y el libro con patas? -Pensó Blaise más intrigado que nunca al tiempo que se acercaba sigilosamente.</p><p>-¡Harry! -Exclamó Hermione alarmada al verlo de pie a media habitación, con el viento helado jugueteando con su cabello.</p><p>-¿¡Harry, que pasó?! -Preguntó a su vez Ron con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.</p><p>Pero Harry permanecía en silencio, viendo sin ver el oscuro cielo que se abría abrumador ante él.</p><p>-Harry... -Musitó Hermione preocupada al ver cuando se acercó, su rostro bañado en lagrimas.</p><p>-¡Harry! -Exclamó Ron tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.</p><p>-Solo... -Musito Harry viendo un punto lejano por encima del hombro de Ron.</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Déjame solo... -Susurró Harry.</p><p>-Amigo ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Ron- ¿No pudiste hablar con él?... o el traslador de Snape era un engaño... porque si es así...</p><p>-¡Déjame en paz!... -Grito Harry haciendo brincar a los tres chicos; dos junto a él y a un tercero que escuchaba sin ser visto.</p><p>-Harry... -Exclamó Ron retirando sus manos y volviendo a tocarlo suavemente con una.</p><p>-¡No, salgan de aquí, déjenme en paz! -Gritó Harry soltándose del gesto de su amigo.</p><p>-No Harry... -Respondió Ron tomándolo con firmeza de los brazos- No nos iremos de aquí...</p><p>-¡No!... -Exclamó Harry intentando soltarse inútilmente.</p><p>-No te lo tragues amigo... -Dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente- No hagas lo mismo de siempre...</p><p>-¡Vete al infierno, idiota! -Respondió Harry comenzando a forcejear con Ron quien inflexiblemente mantenía el agarre en los brazos.</p><p>-Ron.... -Susurró Hermione nerviosa- Tal vez sea mejor que...</p><p>-No... -Respondió Ron forcejeando con Harry- Nos necesita y nos vamos a quedar aquí...</p><p>-¡No los necesito! -Rugió Harry- ¡Suéltame!</p><p>-¡Vamos amigo!... -Dijo Ron abrazándolo- Ya suéltalo... será peor si te quedas con eso en el alma...</p><p>-¡No, suéltame!... -Respondió Harry intentando liberarse del fuerte abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado Ron.</p><p>-Soy tu amigo... -Exclamó Ron aguantando estoicamente los golpes de Harry- Y no te voy a dejar solo...</p><p>"Solo"</p><p>Esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo quedarse quieto.</p><p>-Aquí estamos... -Susurró Ron en el oído de Harry- Siempre lo hemos estado... confía en nosotros...</p><p>Harry se quedó quieto por un largo momento... hasta que finalmente se movió... esta vez para rodear con ellos a su amigo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro y comenzaba a llorar convulsivamente; Ron solo cerró los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor al ver a Harry como nunca creyó verlo permaneciendo así un buen rato.</p><p>Blaise mientras tanto se había quedado estático al darse cuenta del llanto de Harry.</p><p>-Potter... ¿llorando?... ¿Por qué?...</p><p>-Dios mío... -Musitó Harry entre sollozos- Duele demasiado... -Ron no dijo nada, solo lo dejó hablar para que no se sintiera presionado; gesto que Hermione imitó- Nunca pensé... -Continuo Harry con voz entrecortada- Que podría sentirme así...</p><p>Al cabo de unos eternos momentos, Harry se soltó suavemente de los brazos de Ron para dejarse caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>-Harry... -dijo por fin Ron sentándose de igual forma frente a él- ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>Harry no respondió al instante, el solo mencionar lo ocurrido hacia que el dolor volviera con más fuerza.</p><p>-Tomate tu tiempo... -Dijo Hermione pasándole un brazo por la espalda mientras se sentaba junto a él.</p><p>-Cuando llegué a la habitación... -Comenzó Harry finalmente- Lo vi... lo vi y pudimos hablar...</p><p>-No te creyó... ¿verdad?... -Dijo Ron con expresión triste.</p><p>-Al principio no... Pero después si... -Ron y Hermione se míranos entre sí con gesto interrogante- Después hicimos el amor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo de nuevo...</p><p>-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Ron sin sentirse apenado por primera vez al oír a Harry hablar de algo tan personal.</p><p>-Me sentí tan feliz... -Dijo Harry levantando el rostro y mirando a su amigo- Verlo... oírlo... besarlo después de tanto tiempo... Poder decirle al fin que lo amo... que mi vida no está completa sino esta él... hubieran visto... -Dijo Harry sonriendo dolorosamente- Cuando comprendió que no era mentira lo que yo decía... sus ojos grises resplandecieron... su rostro se iluminó y yo... yo lo abrace tan fuerte... -Continuo ante un Ron que solo lo miraba admirando la manera en que hablaba Harry; tan amorosa y nostálgica a la vez- Lo sentí descansar en mi... durmió en mis brazos y yo en los suyos... hasta que el sueño terminó.</p><p>-¿Alguien los descubrió? -Preguntó Hermione- ¿Alguno de sus padres?</p><p>-No... -Respondió Harry- Pero ni hizo falta.</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-El mismo se encargo de terminarlo.</p><p>-¿Malfoy? -preguntó desconcertada Hermione.</p><p>-Si... acaba de decirme que nunca más volveremos a estar juntos... que me olvide de él...</p><p>-¿¡Pero porque si él también te ama?! -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Sus padres... su boda... -Respondió Harry como si estuviera muy cansado.</p><p>-Pero... ¿aun así se va a casar? -Preguntó Ron incrédulo- ¡Pero ya sabe que tú lo quieres!... ¡¿Qué rayos pasa por su cabeza?!</p><p>-No es tan fácil, Ron... -Dijo Hermione temiendo oírse fuera de lugar.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>-Que Malfoy es hijo único... y si tomamos en cuenta que su familia es una de las más antiguas de Gran Bretaña y encima es de sangre pura...</p><p>-Pero eso no es...</p><p>-Si Ron... -Interrumpió Hermione adivinando lo que Ron iba a decir- Nosotros sabemos que eso no importa, pero para una familia con tradiciones tan arraigadas no es tan simple... y menos si hablamos de los Malfoy.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Harry se levantó y se dirigió al balcón ante las silenciosas miradas de sus amigos.</p><p>-Vamos a nuestra casa, Harry... -Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie también- Aquí hace mucho frio y tu solo traes una chaqueta.</p><p>-No... -Respondió Harry- Me quedare un rato aquí.</p><p>-No amigo...</p><p>-No me arrojaré del balcón... aunque ganas no me faltan... -Musitó Harry.</p><p>-Harry, -Dijo Hermione pasándole un brazo por la cintura- Te sentirás un poco mejor en tu habitación... cuando menos ahí nadie te molestara.</p><p>En respuesta, Harry solo exhalo un suspiro sabiendo que por más que lo intentara, sus amigos no iban a permitir que se quedara solo en ese lugar, así que sin decir nada, enfilo sus pasos a la salida seguido por Ron y Hermione.</p><p>Cuando el sonido de los pasos dejó de escucharse; Blaise, recargado en la pared, comenzó a dejarse caer poco a poco sintiendo un cumulo de emociones encontradas.</p><p>-Potter... ¿enamorado de Draco?... imposible... -Pensó sintiendo la boca seca- sin embargo se veía tan... desolado... tan destrozado...</p><p>Sintiéndose confundido, escondió su cabeza entre sus manos; quería alegrarse, reírse en la cara de Potter; sin embargo, lo único que sentía era una inmensa tristeza... una especie de solidaridad, ya que él estaba prácticamente en la misma situación, con la única diferencia de que a él, Draco no le amaba.</p><p>Se quedó sentado en la fría piedra durante casi una hora, asimilando lo que acababa de ver; su decisión de ir a ver al profesor Snape se le había borrado de la mente, solo pensaba en Potter, en Draco y en él.</p><p>Visita que hubiera sido completamente inútil, pues en cuanto Harry le arrojó los trasladores y salió de ahí, Snape se les quedó mirando para luego tomarlos lentamente; y dejando su copa en su escritorio, abrió el estuche de las gafas desapareciendo al instante.</p><p>Cuando el profesor de pociones llegó a la habitación de Draco, la encontró en penumbras; volvió la vista a la ventana abierta en donde solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el interior; pero ahí... sentado en el marco estaba Draco, tan quieto y silencioso como una estatua; lentamente se acercó a él notando su torso desnudo y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto solo con una sabana.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo poniéndole una mano en un hombro; pero Draco ni siquiera se movió, solo continuo mirando hacia afuera- Draco... -Insistió Snape- Estas helado... hace mucho frio, cerremos la ventana.</p><p>Dócilmente, como quien conduce a un niño de tres años, Draco se dejó tomar de un brazo para que Snape cerrara la ventana; y en cuanto puso el seguro y cerró las cortinas, Severus se volvió, se acercó lentamente a Draco quien permanecía con la vista clavada al piso y sin decir nada, lo envolvió en sus brazos.</p><p>Draco cerró los ojos al sentirse abrazado, no se movió ni dijo nada, solo sintió como el calor de aquellos brazos lo envolvían en un agradable confort, y sintiéndose sumamente agotado, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su padrino y profesor comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.</p><p>Severus no dijo ni una palabra, no preguntó ni reclamo absolutamente nada... solo apretó más contra si a su ahijado sintiendo en sus manos la helada piel.</p><p>Solo suaves gimoteos se escuchaban en la habitación mientras Severus siendo tan característicamente inexpresivo, respiraba pausadamente para no llorar al ver a Draco desmoronarse en sus brazos; Después de un buen rato en el que Draco solo lloro y lloró, Severus lo condujo suavemente a la cama en donde se sentaron ambos.</p><p>Con un movimiento de varita, Severus encendió unos candelabros iluminando la habitación.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo volviendo la vista a su ahijado- ¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>Draco permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, pero al ver los profundos ojos negros de su padrino, no pudo más... Sintió que iba a ahogarse sino expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>-Padrino... -Dijo por fin en un susurro- Quiero morirme... quiero morirme...</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Severus con voz suave y tranquila, sin ningún dejo de reproche, hecho que de cierta forma tranquilizó un poco a Draco.</p><p>-Tú ya sabes... tú ya sabes lo de Harry y yo... ¿no es así?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Y qué piensas? -Preguntó Draco con expresión tan triste que Severus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo de nuevo.</p><p>-Eso no importa... ¿Qué pasó, Draco?</p><p>-Pasa... -Respondió Draco cerrando los ojos- Que soy un imbécil... un completo idiota... yo... yo estoy haciendo sufrir a la persona que más amo y a quien más me quiere... me siento una basura...</p><p>-¿Rechazaste a Potter? -Preguntó Severus en el mismo tono de voz.</p><p>-Si... y ya sabes porque.</p><p>-Tu boda...</p><p>-Si... mi maldita boda.</p><p>Severus permaneció en silencio por un momento, luego miró a Draco y preguntó:</p><p>-Tú... ¿lo amas mucho?</p><p>-Con todo mi corazón, padrino... -Respondió Draco quebrándosele nuevamente la voz- Nunca pensé... sentir algo así por alguien... y menos que ese alguien fuera Potter... dime algo... -Dijo Draco mirando a Severus- ¿Estas decepcionado de mí?</p><p>-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -Respondió Severus alzando una ceja- Desde hace mucho se que a veces tomas decisiones tan imbéciles que sinceramente no tendría que admirarme de esto ahora.</p><p>-Pero... pero papá si lo esta... -Exclamó Draco sin poder controlar su respiración entrecortada- Y por eso debo casarme.</p><p>-¿El sabe?... -Preguntó Severus entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Padrino... -Exclamó Draco haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.</p><p>-¿Sí?</p><p>-¿Podrías darme una poción para dormir?</p><p>-¿No puedes dormir?</p><p>-Antes lo hacía todo el día... dormir es un descanso en donde mi corazón se desploma suavemente sin necesidad de fingir ante nadie... solo que ahora siento que no podría hacerlo sin volverme loco en el intento.</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-Por favor... tengo el dolor metido tan profundamente en mi corazón... que me duele el solo hecho de respirar...</p><p>Severus lo miró por unos instantes, luego, poniéndose de pie, dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el estuche del anillo:</p><p>-Espera un momento.</p><p>Draco no espero n dos minutos cuando su padrino apareció nuevamente en su habitación con una botellita llena de un líquido azul.</p><p>-Ponte tu pijama... -Dijo Severus mientras destapaba la botella; Draco se vistió y se acostó en la cama sentándose él a su lado- Toma.</p><p>-¿Te quedaras hasta que me duerma?</p><p>-Claro que sí. -Respondió Severus con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Draco tomó la botellita dándole un largo sorbo, luego se la regreso a su padrino y se acomodo entre las almohadas siendo solo cuestión de segundos el que quedara profundamente dormido;  Severus tapó la botellita con un corcho y se la guardo en el bolsillo; luego miró a su ahijado y suspiró Profundamente.</p><p>El no tuvo hijos, desde pequeño intuyó que nunca lograría formar una familia, al menos no la convencional... hasta que conoció a Lily Evans... en ese entonces, una pequeña chispa de alegría y esperanza se encendió en su corazón... Chispa que se apagó en cuanto James Potter asomó la nariz y todo se fue al traste.</p><p>Nunca pudo expresar su amor a la mujer de la cual se enamoró y sin embargo, nadie la amó más que él ni sacrifico más que él...</p><p>El mejor que nadie podía entender a Draco... el dolor y pena de un amor imposible... de un amor que estando tan al alcance de la mano es imposible tocar.</p><p>-¿Por qué tú? -Susurró suavemente acariciando los rubios cabellos- ¿Por qué precisamente tú tienes que sufrir lo mismo que yo?... y de nueva cuenta por un Potter... Draco, cuanto anhelas la aprobación de tu padre...</p><p>Miró su rostro pálido y su respiración tranquila... tranquilidad que sabía, solo era por fuera; nadie mejor que él conocía a Draco... ni sus padres, ni el mismo Potter...</p><p>Tan lo conocía que sabía que Draco era capaz de tragarse primero un kilo de clavos antes de confiarle a alguien sus problemas, y para que se dejara ver así... tan frágil y dolido... como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la que todos conocían, era porque en verdad estaba agobiado, como cuando sucedió lo del señor Tenebroso.</p><p>Draco no era su pariente de sangre, pero era su única familia... la única persona a la que en verdad amaba, y por los que amaba... Severus Snape era capaz de todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Capitulo 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día siguiente, por ser Domingo, muchos alumnos llegaron tarde a desayunar, no así Blaise quien habiendo permanecido despierto gran parte de la noche había pensado que hacer, por lo que antes de que en su mesa hubiera algún alumno mas, él ya estaba ahí, pendiente de cuando el profesor Snape apareciera en el comedor; cosa que sucedió no mucho después, lo vio entrar y sentarse a la mesa con los pocos profesores que decidieron levantarse temprano ese día de descanso; así que él solo se sirvió un vaso de leche, mientras observaba de reojo a su profesor.</p><p>Después de unos veinte minutos finalmente lo vio levantarse, por lo que apurando el paso lo alcanzo mientras salía del comedor.</p><p>-Buenos días profesor.</p><p>-Buenos días. -Respondió Snape sin siquiera voltear a verlo.</p><p>-¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?</p><p>-Ya estamos hablando. -Respondió Severus sin detener su paso.</p><p>-Si, pero... en privado si es posible.</p><p>Severus ladeo un poco el rostro para mirarlo; lo observo durante un momento, luego, levantando una ceja dijo:</p><p>-En mi oficina.</p><p>Sin decir nada mas, Blaise casi corrió tras el profesor de pociones para lograr estar a su paso; después de un recorrido en silencio, finalmente llegaron a la parte baja del castillo en donde se encontraba la lúgubre y fría oficina de Severus Snape.</p><p>Al entrar, Severus fue directamente a sentarse tras su escritorio, por lo que Blaise se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Espera una invitación formal enviada por lechuza certificada para tomar asiento, Señor Zabinni? -Pregunto Severus mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio.</p><p>-¡Oh lo siento!... -Exclamó Blaise sentándose frente al profesor que lo miraba impasible- Bueno... -Dijo sintiéndose muy nervioso- Yo... no sé muy bien por dónde empezar...</p><p>Severus suspiro haciendo acopio de paciencia, ya que tratándose de un alumno de su propia casa tenía la obligación de atenderlo, Porque en caso contrario, ya lo hubiese mandado a volar desde hacía mucho rato.</p><p>-¿Qué le parece si empieza desde el principio? -Respondió Severus con el mismo tamborileo de dedos, tamborileo que detuvo en cuanto Blaise dijo:</p><p>-Se trata de Draco...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa con el señor Malfoy?</p><p>Blaise lo miró por unos segundos no sabiendo exactamente como decir todo lo que tenía en mente; su "maduro y elocuente" dialogo practicado durante la noche se fue por el caño en cuanto se sintió escrutado por esos profundos e intimidantes ojos negros, sin embargo, en cuestión de milésimas sopeso sus decisiones junto con sus emociones.</p><p>-¡A la mierda! -Pensó apretando los labios- Si voy a meter la pata, que sea hasta el fondo.</p><p>-¿Y bien?</p><p>-Yo... bueno... yo quiero o más bien he intentado hablar con Draco, pero mis cartas no reciben respuesta.</p><p>-¿Y?</p><p>-Bueno... supongo que su padre lo tiene castigado y por eso no puede responder... me gustaría que usted me ayudara a poder comunicarme con él.</p><p>-¿Y porque habría de hacer eso?</p><p>-Porque tengo que avisarle... decirle con qué clase de araña se va a casar... dígame profesor... ¿usted sabe porque el señor Malfoy se llevó a Draco? -Un pequeño musculo se tensó en el labio de Severus; claro que intuía algo de ese asunto, pero hasta ahora se sentía en blanco ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado, expresión que Blaise supo interpretar- Yo no se... -Continuo Blaise- bueno... lo que le voy a decir le caerá de sorpresa... Draco es... bueno, a él...</p><p>-¿Necesita Veritaserum señor Zabinni? -Preguntó Snape levantando una ceja sabiendo que era lo que Blaise iba a decirle- Eso podría facilitarle las cosas.</p><p>-No, Gracias... es que... vaya, no es tan fácil...</p><p>-El único miedo que debe tenerle a las palabras... -Dijo Severus- es a quedarse con ellas.</p><p>Blaise asintió con la cabeza, respiro hondo y dijo:</p><p>-Draco está enamorado de Harry Potter.</p><p>-¿Algo más? -Preguntó Severus con voz impasible.</p><p>-Eh... ¿usted ya lo sabía?... -Pregunto Blaise desconcertado por la reacción... o más bien por la nula reacción de su profesor.</p><p>-Si lo sabia o no, ese es mi asunto Señor Zabinni... ¿ahora sería tan amable de terminar de una vez con lo que estaba diciéndome? -Respondió Snape entrecruzando los dedos para colocarlos detrás de su barbilla al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en su escritorio.</p><p>-eee... claro... -Respondido Blaise despabilándose- Verá... cuando yo me entere de eso, me impresione mucho, pero ese no es el punto...</p><p>-Exacto.</p><p>-El punto es que Draco desapareció de aquí de repente, su padre se lo llevó y nadie supo porque... hasta hace poco que yo me enteré que fue lo que en realidad pasó.</p><p>-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? -Exclamó Severus preguntándose en qué punto de toda la perorata, Blaise llegaría a lo que a él le interesaba.</p><p>-Un día, alguien descubrió a Draco y a Potter... bueno... haciendo... usted sabe...</p><p>-Ajá. -Exclamó Severus levantando una ceja.</p><p>-Esa persona vertió sus recuerdos en un pensadero... pensadero que envió al señor Malfoy, lo que ocasiono que el señor Malfoy viniera por Draco y se lo llevara de esa manera.</p><p>Si Severus sintió algo o no con lo que acababa de escuchar, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo, por lo que solo dijo:</p><p>-Y esa persona es...</p><p>-Pansy Parkinson... -Respondió Blaise- Ella misma me lo dijo.</p><p>-¿Es todo?</p><p>-No... es decir si... bueno, de eso si...</p><p>-Señor Zabinni...</p><p>-Quiero decir que de eso sí, pero aun no he terminado, Profesor... -Dijo Blaise sacando un pergamino de su túnica- Draco me dijo que usted y el señor Malfoy no quedaron en buenos términos después de la guerra, así que supongo que para usted no es tan fácil ver a Draco, pero no tanto como se me complica a mi... así que quería que usted me hiciera el favor de entregarle esta carta, él no puede confiar en la mujer con la que va a casarse, con alguien que lo traicionó de esa manera. -Sin decir nada. Severus tomó el pergamino, por lo que Blaise se puso de pie dando por terminada la conversación- Bueno... pues eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo profesor...</p><p>-Cierre la puerta cuando salga.</p><p>Cuando Blaise salió de la oficina, no pudo evitar recargarse en la puerta exhalando un suspiro mientras sentía las piernas de gelatina.</p><p>-Por Salazar... -Pensó secándose la frente y comenzando a caminar después de un par de minutos; el pobre chico jamás imagino que iba a ser tan difícil hablar de ese asunto con el profesor, aunque ciertamente sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima, aunque no por completo.</p><p>Cuando Blaise salió, Severus jugueteó por unos momentos con el pergamino mientras su mente no dejaba de trabajar; si Lucius había visto a Draco teniendo sexo con Potter, era más que obvio que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y más conociendo a Lucius... no en vano habían sido amigos por tantos años... Y luego Draco, que desde que nació, siempre lo vio idolatrando a su padre, queriendo imitarlo en todo y desviviéndose por llenar sus expectativas; Conociéndolo, comprendió lo devastado que debía sentirse por haber "decepcionado" a su padre "nuevamente".</p><p>-Draco... -Pensó mientras seguía dándole vueltas al pergamino- ¿Por qué insistes en cargar responsabilidades que no son tuyas?... -Después, un tanto fastidiado, dejó el pergamino en el escritorio mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla murmurando un nombre: -Parkinson...</p><p>Mientras tanto, una situación muy diferente se suscitaba muy lejos de ahí, en cierta mansión ancestral.</p><p>-¿Draco? -Exclamó Narcisa tocando de nuevo la puerta- Voy a entrar... -Avisó al no tener respuesta- ¿Aun dormido? -Dijo acercándose a la cama y levantando la colcha, sorprendiéndose de encontrar solo almohadas.</p><p>-Buenos días, mamá. -Saludó Draco saliendo del baño.</p><p>-Mi amor... -Dijo Narcisa dándose la vuelta para después acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente- Que guapo estas... te ves muy bien aun con el cabello corto.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Draco dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, mirando que su pantalón negro y su camisa azul no tuvieran la más mínima arruga, y que el cabello rebelde estuviera en control total con toda la gomina que se había aplicado.</p><p>-¿Bajamos? -Dijo Narcisa sonriendo- Quedamos que desde hoy desayunaríamos todos juntos.</p><p>-Claro, vamos. -Respondió Draco.</p><p>Después de estar un rato en la mesa, en la que reinaba cierto silencio pesado, Draco puso su tenedor en su plato de fruta y dijo:</p><p>-Papá...</p><p>-¿Sí? -Respondió Lucius sin despegar la vista del diario.</p><p>-Me gustaría adelantar la boda.... -Narcisa tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para no escupir el té que en ese momento se llevaba a los labios mientras que Lucius solo lo miró mientras bajaba el diario- Podría ser... no sé... ¿dentro de una semana? -Continúo hablando Draco como si no hubiese visto las expresiones de sus padres.</p><p>-¿Hablas en serio? -Preguntó Lucius mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Draco sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Se puede?</p><p>-Por supuesto... -Dijo Lucius dejando el diario en la mesa.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro, mi amor? -Preguntó Narcisa con expresión preocupada al tiempo que dejaba su taza de té en su plato.</p><p>-Muy seguro mamá. -Respondió Draco sonriendo mientras tomaba de nuevo su cubierto.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Déjalo tranquilo, mujer... -Interrumpió Lucius- Si quiere que adelantemos la boda, pues eso haremos... y una semana es justo lo que necesitamos para organizarlo todo, claro que sería mejor mas tiempo, pero no importa... ¡por Salazar!... -Exclamó Lucius levantándose- ¡hay muchísimas cosas por hacer! Me voy al estudio, hare la lista de invitados... Sisy ¿Por qué no te pones de acuerdo con la señora Parkinson para arreglar lo del banquete?</p><p>-Sé perfectamente cómo organizar un evento importante, Lucius... -Dijo Narcisa con rostro serio mientras tomaba su taza de té- Y más tratándose de la boda de mi hijo.</p><p>-Claro, claro... -Respondió Lucius caminando ya hacia su estudio.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Narcisa al quedar sola con su hijo- ¿Por qué esta decisión?</p><p>-¿Acaso importa? -Respondió Draco llevándose a la boca un trozo de melón.</p><p>-¡Pero claro que importa, hijo!... ¡es tu vida de la que hablamos!</p><p>Draco no respondió al momento al momento; y mientras masticaba su fruta, miró a su madre que lo veía con expresión de angustia; al cabo de unos momentos tomó su servilleta y después de limpiarse los labios, dijo:</p><p>-¿Qué te preocupa?... ¿Que me equivoque en mis decisiones?</p><p>-Hijo...</p><p>-Sigues tratándome como un niño y yo sigo portándome como uno... pero la verdad es que ya no lo soy; mi obligación como Malfoy que soy, es hacer lo que mejor conviene a la familia.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Escucha mamá... -Interrumpió Draco- Estoy bien, no soy tan frágil como tú crees... soy muy fuerte, no olvides que también soy un Black... y bueno, como ya terminé ¿puedo retirarme de la mesa?</p><p>-Si, claro. -Respondió Narcisa en voz baja.</p><p>-Entonces con tu permiso. -Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-Draco... -Pensó Narcisa mientras lo veía salir del comedor- ¿En qué momento te robamos tus sueños?</p><p>En ese momento, una elfina entro en el comedor diciendo:</p><p>-Madame, una lechuza le espera en su estudio.</p><p>-Gracias Winky. -Respondió Narcisa poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Los señores ya terminaron?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Puedo levantar el servicio?</p><p>-Si, hazlo.</p><p>Cuando Narcisa cerró la puerta de su estudio, su vista se dirigió a la percha dispuesta especialmente para el correo encontrando una lechuza parda picoteando las golosinas lechuciles que había en el comedero.</p><p>Se acercó a ella para desatarle la carta que traía en la pata, y viendo el sello con el que venía lacrado, su curiosidad aumentó al reconocerlo, así que en lo que la lechuza esperaba para llevar la respuesta comiendo encantada las golosinas de gran variedad, Narcisa leía la carta que se reducía a una simple nota:</p><p>"Debemos hablar"</p><p>Severus Snape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Capitulo 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un elegante restaurant del Londres mágico, un hombre vestido de negro se levantaba para recibir a una elegante rubia, quien después de sentarse y pedir una taza de té, dijo:</p><p>-¡Severus, justo con quien necesitaba hablar! -Severus no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver la angustia de la mujer- ¡oh lo siento!... -Se excusó ella agradeciendo con la cabeza al mesero que en ese momento le llevaba su té- Fuiste tú quien me llamó y llego yo hablando de mis problemas.</p><p>-Y supongo que ese problema tiene nombre... -Dijo Severus tomando un sorbo de su café para después mirarla a los ojos- Es Draco ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si... ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto, Severus? -Preguntó Narcisa tomándole la mano que tenia sobre la mesa entre las suyas.</p><p>-Anoche hablé con él.</p><p>-¿Anoche?... -Exclamó Narcisa sorprendida- ¿en qué momento?</p><p>-Eso es lo de menos, -Respondió Severus- Tu hijo tiene la cabeza tan dura... es exactamente igual a su padre.</p><p>-Si, lo sé muy bien, -Respondió Narcisa con desaliento- Mi pobre hijo tiene la tristeza estampada en el rostro... pero hay algo que me extraña mucho...</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Ayer en la noche lo vi tan distinto a como estaba hoy... ¿sabes lo que acaba de hacer?</p><p>-¿Qué hizo?</p><p>-Le dijo a Lucius que adelantara la boda... ser casará dentro de una semana.</p><p>-¿Qué? -Exclamó Severus frunciendo el ceño- ¿Está loco?</p><p>-Mi pobre Draco... va como res al matadero.</p><p>-Lo dicho... es igual a Lucius, dime algo Narcisa...</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Narcisa retirando sus manos para quitarse los guantes negros de piel que llevaba puestos.</p><p>-Tú sabes lo de Draco con Potter ¿verdad?</p><p>-A medias... solo sé lo que Lucius me contó... que vio a Draco teniendo sexo con Potter, fuera de eso no sé nada más; Draco es tan cerrado que no quiere hablar conmigo de eso.</p><p>-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?</p><p>-Bueno... -Dijo Narcisa mirándolo a los ojos- Tú sabes cuánto amo a mi hijo... pero esta situación no me la espere ni en mis mas locos sueños, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... todo esto me desconcertó, después de todo, una madre espera que su hijo forme una familia y sea feliz.</p><p>-Solo que en este caso, la felicidad de tu hijo no está en donde tú esperabas.</p><p>-No... ¡Pero lo quiero tanto, Severus, que no me importa!</p><p>-¿Qué piensas tú de este matrimonio?</p><p>-Veras... antes de todo esto, yo estaba convencida de que era lo mejor... pero ahora ya no sé; Draco dice que hace esto por la familia... pero yo no quiero un sacrificio, quiero su felicidad... ¿pero donde esta, Severus?... ¿Dónde está su felicidad?</p><p>-Narcisa... Draco está enamorado de Potter.</p><p>Narcisa solo lo miró y luego miró a su alrededor, no por temor a que alguien los escuchase, sino más bien para tomarse un momento para finalmente decir:</p><p>-¿Es verdad lo que dices, Severus?... ¿estás completamente seguro?</p><p>-El mismo me lo dijo.</p><p>-¿Por qué habla contigo y no conmigo que soy su madre?</p><p>-La terapia en grupo la dejaremos para después... -Exclamó Severus rodando los ojos- Lo que te digo es verdad... tu hijo esta devastado, pero de todos modos tampoco será feliz si eligiera a Potter, aunque claro... no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero siendo Draco... o tiene todo o no tiene nada.</p><p>-Si, no sé porque será así. -Respondió Narcisa tomando un poco de su té.</p><p>-Si ¿verdad?, ni idea... -Dijo Severus alzando una ceja- Bueno, a lo que iba... Draco está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo durante la guerra- Dijo Severus a una Narcisa que luchaba por no dejar que las lagrimas rodasen por su rostro- Las costumbres son cadenas difíciles de romper.</p><p>-El daría todo por nosotros, -Dijo Narcisa mostrando de nuevo su máscara de frialdad, muy contrastante con lo que sentía por dentro- Nos ama demasiado... Severus...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz.</p><p>-¿A pesar de sí mismo?</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>-Narcisa... -Dijo Severus mirándola fijamente- Hace tiempo, cuando tú me pediste que lo ayudara en la misión que le encomendó el Señor Tenebroso y Bella selló ese pacto con el juramento inquebrantable...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-No era necesario que me lo pidieras... yo iba a hacerlo de todos modos, por eso no me importó hacer el juramento... y con esa misma convicción voy a ayudarlo ahora... aunque como aquella vez, él no quiera.</p><p>-Oh... -Suspiró Narcisa cerrando por un momento los ojos- Severus... no sé qué haría sin ti.</p><p>-Tu hijo va a odiarnos si hacemos lo que tengo en mente.</p><p>-No me importa...</p><p>-Pues debería, porque si tu hijo termina odiándonos a todos nosotros, entonces no será feliz, y aquí, querida Narcisa... es donde entras tú.</p><p>-Dime que tengo que hacer... -Respondió Narcisa con expresión típicamente Malfoy Black- Y lo haré.</p><p>Rato después, cuando se despedían afuera del restaurante, Severus sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas- Toma... es de Blaise Zabinni para Draco, tal parece que su correo es interceptado.</p><p>-Si, -Respondió Narcisa tomando la carta- Lucius lo tiene castigado, pero dile que puede escribirme a mí y yo le hare llegar su correo, porque no creo que Lucius se arriesgue a que Draco reciba alguna carta inconveniente ahora menos que nunca.</p><p>-Lo haré. -Respondió Severus inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida.</p><p>-¡Ah Severus!... -Dijo Narcisa a punto de irse- Gracias.</p><p>-No me lo agradezcas, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer. -Respondió Severus para después retirarse con el característico ondear de sus ropas oscuras.</p><p>Lunes</p><p>-¡Vamos Harry, levántate, ya están desayunando! -Instó Hermione con expresión de angustia a su amigo.</p><p>-mmm... déjame en paz, tengo mucho sueño... -Respondió Harry revolviéndose en la cama.</p><p>-Harry, ya es Lunes... Ron... -Exclamó Hermione al pelirrojo, que de igual formas miraba preocupado a su amigo.</p><p>-Harry... -Dijo sentándose en la cama y removiéndolo por un hombro- Te la pasaste todo el día de ayer en cama, ni siquiera has comido.</p><p>-No tengo hambre... -Respondió Harry sin siquiera abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Pero hay que ir a clases... ya terminó el plazo que McGonagall te dio.</p><p>-Díganle que estoy enfermo. -Dijo Harry dándoles la espalda.</p><p>-Pero no lo estas... -Exclamó Hermione- además Harry, debes ir a clases, estas muy atrasado, no estudiamos en estos días que...</p><p>-¡Con un demonio, déjenme en paz! -Exclamó Harry haciéndolos brincar- ¡Díganle que estoy enfermo!... ¡o mejor aún, díganle a McGonagall o a quien pregunte, que me morí!</p><p>-Harry... -Musitó Ron con tristeza al verlo cubrirse con las mantas hasta la cabeza.</p><p>Hermione terminó tomando de la mano a Ron para salir de ahí.</p><p>-Vamos, Ron.</p><p>-Amigo... -Pensó Ron con gran pesar mientras salía de la habitación con su chica- Nunca te habías deprimido tanto.</p><p>Ya en la sala común, en donde ya no había nadie por ser Lunes y hora del desayuno, Hermione no pudo contenerse más.</p><p>-¡No soporto verlo así! -Exclamó llorando- ¡No es justo!</p><p>Ron no respondió, solo exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.</p><p>-Vamos... -Dijo finalmente- Ya se nos hizo tarde.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al comedor nadie les prestó atención, todos estaban muy ocupados recibiendo su correo que llegaba justo en ese momento; sin sentir hambre realmente, ambos chicos tomaron lugar y comenzaron a picotear algo de comida sin hacer caso al alboroto a su alrededor; tanto así que Hermione puso su knut en la bolsita de la lechuza que le entregó su ejemplar del Profeta sin siquiera desenrollarlo.</p><p>-Vaya... -Murmuró Ron mirando su plato con apenas algo de huevo con tocino- Nunca imaginé ver a Harry así... es más, ni siquiera cuando fue lo de quien tu sabes.</p><p>-Ron...</p><p>-Ya dije que no me gusta su nombre y no lo diré.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Respondió Hermione sin ánimos de pelear- Y menos aun por Malfoy ¿no?</p><p>-Ese hurón es un odioso, siempre lo ha sido... -Exclamó Ron removiendo su tenedor en el plato- Molestándome a mí o a mi familia... hasta diría que se merece todo lo que le está pasando.</p><p>-¡Ron!</p><p>-Claro, si en todo esto no estuviera metido Harry.</p><p>-Aun así, Ron.</p><p>-Déjame terminar... -Dijo Ron sirviéndose un vaso de humeante chocolate- Viendo como sufre Harry... me doy cuenta o al menos me doy una idea por lo que debe estar pasando el hurón, y eso... bueno... me hace sentir cierta simpatía por él... ¡pero te aclaro que eso no significa que me caiga bien! ¿eh?</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé... me pasa lo mismo. -Respondió Hermione levantando la vista y vendo sin querer como muchos alumnos miraban algo en el diario con mucho interés, así que extrañada tomó su periódico y lo desenrolló mirando con sorpresa la enorme foto de la familia Malfoy en primera página- ¿Y ahora qué rayos?... -Murmuró mientras leía el encabezado.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-¡Santo Cielo!... ¡Malfoy va a casarse el próximo Sábado!</p><p>-¡¿Cómo?! -Exclamó Ron mirando el diario.</p><p>-¡Sí!... mira, dice que el próximo Sábado, a medio día, en la Mansión Malfoy Manor se llevará a cabo el matrimonio del único hijo y heredero de la familia Malfoy Black con el trol con conmoción cerebral...</p><p>-¿Eso dice? -Preguntó Ron extrañado.</p><p>-No, eso digo yo... -Respondió Hermione sin despegar la vista del diario- Dice que se va a casar con la babosa esa.</p><p>-Demonios... esto no debe saberlo Harry.</p><p>-De hecho, no se enterará de nada enclaustrado en su habitación. -Respondió Hermione con desaliento mientras devoraba el artículo completo.</p><p>-Hermione, la próxima clase es con el profesor Flitwick, pero la que sigue es la de transformaciones.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé... -Respondió Hermione doblando el diario y alisándose nerviosamente el cabello- McGonagall definitivamente no le dará otra prórroga a Harry.</p><p>-¿Harry está enfermo? -Preguntó Neville de repente- Ayer no se levantó en todo el día y hoy ni siquiera me respondió el saludo... debería ir a la enfermería.</p><p>-Si, -intervino Seamus- la verdad es que a mí ya me preocupo, chicos... ¿Qué tal que es algo grave?</p><p>-Ya irá... -Respondió Ron restándole importancia al asunto frente a sus amigos- Ya sabes cómo es, se siente el súper acero.</p><p>-¿El qué? -Preguntó Neville frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-El súper acero... -Respondió Ron- Ese hombre vestido con mallas, con una "S" en su pecho y que vuela sin escoba.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Exclamó Seamus riendo- hablas de Superman, el hombre de acero.</p><p>-¿¡Hay un hombre de acero en el mundo muggle?! -Exclamó Neville.</p><p>-Es una historieta, no es de verdad. -Respondió Seamus.</p><p>-¡Ah vaya!</p><p>Y mientras Ron y Hermione intentaban darles por su lado a sus amigos, una persona desde la mesa Slytherin, torcía la boca en un gesto impaciente mientras pensaba:</p><p>-¿Dónde rayos esta Potter?... quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se entere de mi boda tan próxima.</p><p>-¡Felicidades Pansy! -Exclamó una chica de su misma casa.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Pansy muy ufana.</p><p>A unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero en la misma mesa, Blaise sonreía en un gesto de hastío mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Bola de hipócritas... ninguno de ellos le dirige la palabra a Draco desde la guerra y ahora hasta felicitan a Pansy por su matrimonio, seguramente aconsejados por sus padres para que los inviten a la boda... por cierto ¿cómo seguirá Potter? No lo he visto desde esa noche... en fin, allá él, ese no es mi asunto. -Y sin más apuró su vaso de leche para después retirarse de la mesa.</p><p>Y no solo en Hogwarts se enteraban del próximo enlace matrimonial; también en Grimauld Place alguien más leía la noticia en el profeta.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... quien lo hubiera dicho... -Murmuró Sirius para sí mismo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sentado a la mesa en la cocina en donde acababa de desayunar- Que la boda de mi sobrino me iba a interesar tanto, mi hermana ha de estar muy ocupada.</p><p>Y efectivamente, en Malfoy Manor, el movimiento bullía en toda la casa, elfos domésticos y empleados iban y venían de arriba abajo cambiando muebles, haciendo mediciones y pruebas con flores y arreglos mientras dos elegantes mujeres paseaban entre todo el alboroto.</p><p>-¿Quieres que traiga a mis elfos para que ayuden en los jardines de la casa, Cissy? -Pregunto Marianne Párkinson.</p><p>-¡Oh no, querida! -Respondió Narcisa a su futura consuegra con su más dulce sonrisa- No es necesario, tengo todo bajo control, desde el último detalle del banquete, hasta el tipo de pendientes que usara tu hija.</p><p>-¿Pansy? -Respondió Marianne extrañada.</p><p>-Claro, querida... -Respondió Narcisa pasándole un brazo por la cintura- La familia Black tiene una tradición que se remonta desde hace varios siglos en cuanto a joyería en bodas se refiere, y Pansy será... no, no será... -Corrigió Narcisa- Ya es como una hija para mi, y bueno, como yo no tuve niñas, ¿Quién mejor que la futura esposa de mi hijo para usar estas joyas tan especiales?</p><p>-¡Oh Cissy! -Exclamó Marianne conmovida por las palabras de Narcisa- ¡Este gesto tuyo significa tanto!</p><p>-Es que no es para menos, nuestros hijos se merecen lo mejor... ven, revisemos los arreglos florales.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Hogwarts, dos chicos de la casa Griffindor se dirigían a su clase de transformaciones que tomaban junto con Slytherin, con la misma actitud de quien va a que le corten la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Qué le diremos a McGonagall? -Exclamó Hermione nerviosa.</p><p>-Ni idea... -Respondió Ron en voz baja- Pero siento como si Aragog quisiera renacer, pero en mi estómago.</p><p>Cuando la clase dio inicio y el nombre de Harry Potter salió a relucir en el pase de lista, Hermione, con voz tímida y nerviosa, se puso de pie para decirle a la profesora que Harry estaba resfriado, a lo que la profesora McGonagall simplemente respondió mirándola inquisitivamente por encima de sus espejuelos, para sin más comenzar la clase; pero al terminarla, ambos sintieron como si les arrojaran un cubo de agua helada cuando la profesora dijo:</p><p>-Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley ¿podrían esperar unos minutos, por favor?</p><p>Sintiendo que algo les subía y les bajaba, los dos solo se miraron entre sí volviendo a sentarse.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -Dijo McGonagall al quedarse solos- ¿Y Potter?</p><p>-eee... bueno, esta resfriado como ya le había dicho, profesora. -Respondió Hermione sintiendo su cara arder.</p><p>-Señorita Granger... -Dijo McGonagall exhalando un suspiro- Usted tiene la misma facilidad para mentir, que el señor weasley para hacer mis transformaciones a la primera, así que confiando en su buen sentido de prudencia, espero que sea franca conmigo y me diga que es lo que sucede.</p><p>-Es que en serio... -Respondió Hermione sintiéndose cada vez peor- Harry esta en cama.</p><p>-Muy bien, entonces enviare a madame Pomfrey...</p><p>-¡No!... -Exclamó de repente Ron- es decir...</p><p>-Si, hágalo, -Respondió Hermione- Tal vez logre que se sienta mejor.</p><p>-Muy bien, -Dijo McGonagall- Pueden retirarse.</p><p>Cuando salieron del salón y se sintieron más seguros, Ron exclamó:</p><p>-¡¿Estás loca?!... ¡Madame Pomfrey se dará cuenta de que Harry no está resfriado!</p><p>-Lo sé, -Respondió Hermione con expresión seria- Pero Harry necesita ayuda, está sumido en una profunda depresión.</p><p>-¡Aun así!</p><p>-¿¡Y entonces como lo ayudamos?! -Exclamó Hermione alterada- ¡Harry esta cada vez peor y nosotros no sabernos que hacer!... es... es como en la guerra ¿recuerdas?... cuando él solía enfrentar en su soledad su propia guerra con Voldemort.</p><p>Ron ya no replicó, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, e igual que ella se sentía confundido e incapaz de ayudar a Harry, y sin decir más se tomaron de la mano para dirigiéndose a los invernaderos para tomar su siguiente clase.</p><p>Cuando la hora de la comida llegó y el alboroto se armo en el castillo con cientos de estudiantes entrando y saliendo de sus casas; Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la suya después de pasar por unos libros en la biblioteca para ella y así ver como estaba Harry, algo de lo que no hubo necesidad, pues en cuanto entraron a su sala, escucharon unos gritos provenientes de una de las habitaciones de los chicos.</p><p>-¡Pues no lo haré! -Escucharon gritar a Harry- ¡y hágale como quiera, pero no me pondrá un dedo encima!</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Ron a uno de los varios chicos que habían ahí, oyendo todo el escándalo.</p><p>-No lo sé muy bien, -respondió el chico- Solo sé que la profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey están en la habitación de Harry.</p><p>-Demonios... -Fue lo único que Ron pudo decir.</p><p>Y mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, Harry permanecía aferrado a las mantas mientras McGonagall intentaba convencerlo de dejarse revisar por Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>-Por favor, Harry... -Dijo la profesora con voz suave- Si tan mal te sientes, deja que Madame Pomfrey te revise....</p><p>-¡Dije que no! -Exclamó Harry aferrándose con más fuerza a las mantas como si sintiera que en cualquier momento se las arrebatarían.</p><p>-Creo que necesitas un calmante... -Dijo Madame Pomfrey con voz amable.</p><p>-Ni necesito un calmante, ni me trate como si estuviera loco... -Respondió Harry mirándola duramente- Lo único que necesito es que me dejen en paz.</p><p>-Harry... -Dijo McGonagall con preocupación.</p><p>-Y si no le gusta, pues expúlseme... así de fácil... -Interrumpió Harry cerrando sus cortinas con un movimiento de varita dejando a las dos mujeres mirándose entre sí.</p><p>-Señor Potter... Harry... -Exclamó Madame Pomfrey extendiendo una mano hacia las cortinas.</p><p>-No, -Dijo McGonagall deteniéndole la mano- Vámonos.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Ahora no, Poppy... yo me ocupare de esto. -Dijo McGonagall con rostro serio mientras se dirigían a la puerta dejando solo a Harry en su habitación.</p><p>-¿Por qué nadie puede simplemente dejarme en paz?... -Murmuró Harry recargándose en la cabecera de su cama sintiendo una tremenda soledad partirle el alma- ¿no basta que les haya salvado el culo de Voldemort?</p><p>En la sala común, todos vieron a las dos mujeres salir en silencio; pero en cuanto desaparecieron, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa con Harry? -Preguntó muy intrigada Lavender Brown.</p><p>-No sé y no molesten. -Respondió Ron subiendo las escaleras seguido por Hermione; y cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer salvo esperar a que el escándalo de abajo se calmara, y cuando finalmente ya no escucharon nada, bajaron encontrándola vacía.</p><p>-¿Quieres ir a comer? -Preguntó Ron dejándose caer con desaliento en el sofá.</p><p>-La verdad ni hambre tengo. -Respondió Hermione sentándose junto a él; en esa estaban cuando una voz proveniente de la chimenea los hizo pegar un salto.</p><p>-Hola chicos.</p><p>-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! -Exclamó Ron encogiendo las piernas mientras Hermione le clavaba las uñas en el brazo del susto.</p><p>-¡Ups!... creo que los sorprendí... -Exclamó la sonriente cabeza de Sirius desde la chimenea- Lo siento.</p><p>-¡Sirius!... ¡maldito loco!... -Respondió Ron bajando las piernas- ¡casi nos matas de un infarto!</p><p>-Lo lamento, -Volvió a decir Sirius- En realidad vine a ver a Harry.</p><p>-Pues como que te tardaste ¿no? -Dijo Hermione soltando el dolorido brazo de Ron.</p><p>-Harry está mal, -Dijo Ron- Tienes que hacer algo.</p><p>-Vine a ver cómo está... pero antes debo pedirle permiso a McGonagall, ¡vaya! Los malos hábitos prevalecen, bueno chicos, nos vemos al rato.</p><p>-Adiós. -Respondieron ambos.</p><p>-Bueno... -Dijo Hermione un momento después- Esto me hace sentir un poco más tranquila, yo realmente no sé qué decirle a Harry... y francamente tampoco creo que quiera escucharnos.</p><p>-Vamos a comer a las cocinas, -Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- Sirius no tarda en regresar y es mejor dejarlos solos, además los elfos no andarán de chismosos y preguntones.</p><p>-Si, tienes razón. -Respondió Hermione tomando la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía; y mientras ellos dos se dirigían a las cocinas, la profesora McGonagall recibía una visita muy peculiar en su oficina.</p><p>-Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall. -Saludó Sirius desde la chimenea.</p><p>-Buenas tardes Sirius... -Respondo la Profesora sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo- Veo que es por demás que haya otros medios de comunicación.</p><p>-Si, como sea... -Respondió Sirius sin hacer mucho caso- Quiero visitar a Harry, y pues creo que para eso debe darme permiso.</p><p>-Crees muy bien, Sirius... -Respondió la profesora mirando la cabeza que surgía de la chimenea- Y me ahorraste un viaje de lechuza, porque justo en este momento estaba escribiendo una nota sobre Harry... debemos hablar.</p><p>-mmm... creo que más bien yo debo hablar con él... -Corrigió Sirius.</p><p>-Esta en problemas, Sirius, -Dijo McGonagall con rostro serio- Si ya no es sobre Voldemort, entonces es otra cosa, necesita ayuda.</p><p>-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.</p><p>-Sus notas cada vez están peor y claro que me importan, pero eso es solo el reflejo de que está pasando por algo que no puede manejar.</p><p>-Lo que sea, Harry puede manejarlo.</p><p>-Veo que sigues sin entender que Harry no es James, Sirius... él por mucho que haya luchado en la guerra, sigue siendo solo un jovencito.</p><p>-Un jovencito muy especial profesora... si lo sabré yo. -Respondió Sirius sintiéndose ofendido- Y si usted cree que lo sobreestimo, está equivocada, yo sé lo que le pasa a Harry y por eso he venido a verlo.</p><p>-¿Tú sabes? -Exclamó McGonagall sorprendida.</p><p>-Claro... soy su padrino ¿no?</p><p>-Vaya... sí que me has sorprendido, ¿y es grave?</p><p>-¿Puedo verlo o no?</p><p>-Claro, claro... -Respondió la profesora.</p><p>-Gracias. -Dijo Sirius desapareciendo para después aparecer de cuerpo entero- Ahora con su permiso, iré a ver a mi ahijado, ¿Cuál es la contraseña?</p><p>Momentos después, cuando Sirius llegó ante el retrato de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña y en un momento se encontró dentro; subió las escaleras y sin tocar entro a la habitación que sabía era de Harry; vio un cuarto con varias cama vacías, a excepción de una, que permanecía con los doseles corridos, se acercó lentamente exhalando un suspiro de desaliento y dijo suavemente:</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>Las cortinas permanecieron quietas por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se abrieron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Capitulo 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la cortina se abrió, Sirius vio a Harry que lo miraba sin decir nada mientras permanecía recargado en la cabecera de su cama.</p><p>-Hola Harry. -Saludó Sirius acercando una silla; saludó que Harry respondió suspirando profundamente- No preguntare como estas... -Continuo Sirius- Creo que puedo verlo.</p><p>-No quiso... -Fue el único comentario de Harry.</p><p>-Lo sé, -Respondió Sirius- y creo imaginar porque.</p><p>-Va a casarse... dijo que no puede estar conmigo porque va a casarse...</p><p>-Harry... -Susurró Sirius sintiendo que un puño le apretaba el corazón al ver a Harry hablar con tanta tristeza.</p><p>-No quiere enfrentar a su familia... -Continuo Harry hablando mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaban a inundarse de lagrimas- Yo lo hubiera defendido...</p><p>-Harry... -Comenzó a hablar Sirius.</p><p>-Yo lo hubiera cuidado y protegido... -Continuo Harry interrumpiéndolo- Yo me hubiera enfrentado al mundo entero por él...</p><p>-Y él lo sabe... -Dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama- Pero ya te lo dije una vez... él no es tan fuerte como tú.</p><p>-Yo le hubiera dado mi fuerza... hubiera luchado con él... -Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos mientras dos lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas.</p><p>-Bueno... tal vez si lo intentas de nuevo...</p><p>-No... Él ya me dijo "adiós"... -Respondió Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor, como quien lucha para no llorar desgarradoramente.</p><p>-Pero aun no se casa, tal vez haya una oportunidad.</p><p>-¿Y qué, que aun haya una oportunidad?... -Dijo Harry mirándolo- él ya hizo su elección... ya nada importa...</p><p>-¿Y por eso vas a dejarte morir?... Harry, debes salir de esto, él mundo sigue su curso, la vida aun corre haya afuera...</p><p>-Pues no me importa... lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz.</p><p>-¿Y qué ganas con eso?... nada resolverás estando aquí.</p><p>-¿Y que gano con salir?... ya debería haberme acostumbrado a las cosas que me hieren...</p><p>-Harry, no está en ti auto compadecerte... tú siempre luchas.</p><p>-Pues esta vez no me sirvió de nada... estoy solo como un perro...</p><p>-Sabes que no es así...</p><p>-Pues así me siento... y no me digas que estás conmigo porque eso ya lo sé... es otra parte de mi la que me falta... la que me mata...</p><p>Sirius ya no dijo nada, sabia a que se refería Harry y sabía que tenía razón; lo que le faltaba era el amor de su pareja, no el de una familia, que aunque tampoco tenía, de alguna forma ya estaba habituado a ello y además contaba con él; pero en esta ocasión él no podía llenar ese espacio.</p><p>Sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir, Sirius se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, y mientras miraba el helado paisaje, decidió no decirle nada sobre la próxima boda; la soledad en la que estaba envuelto Harry era tan abrumadora que él mismo se sintió empequeñecido, tan impotente ante lo que la persona a la que más quería estaba viviendo.</p><p>-Harry... -Dijo caminando hasta la cama- debes salir adelante... no puedes quedarte así... lo sabes ¿no?</p><p>-Claro que lo sé... -dijo Harry hablando tan bajo que Sirius tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama para poder oírlo mejor- Pero ahora no puedo... ahora solo me quiero morir...</p><p>-No digas eso...</p><p>-Sirius... -Dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- ¿hay alguna manera de matar el dolor?</p><p>-No... -Respondió Sirius- No la hay... lo único que se puede hacer es aprender a vivir con él.</p><p>-Tú hiciste eso en Azkaban... ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si, eso hice... pero Harry, tú eres joven, aun te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, nuevos amores que conocer...</p><p>-Sabes que eso qué me dices no sirve de nada...</p><p>-Lo sé... -Respondió Sirius con desaliento- Pero tampoco ganas nada encerrándote aquí...</p><p>-Eso yo también lo sé... es solo que ahora no tengo ganas de nada... solo quiero estar solo.</p><p>-Harry ¿te pondrías mejor si te tomas unos días en casa?... ¿crees que eso te serviría?</p><p>-No sé que me serviría... pero si eso funciona para que me dejen tranquilo, te lo agradecería.</p><p>-Bien, pero solo lo hare si prometes echarle ganas... Harry, debes salir adelante.</p><p>-Ni te prometo nada, ni hare nada y si me estas poniendo condiciones, entonces déjame aquí.</p><p>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... veré que puedo hacer con la profesora McGonagall, a quien por cierto tienes muy preocupada.</p><p>Harry ya no contesto, lo que hizo fue cerrar de nuevo sus cortinas y arrellanarse en sus mantas cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir en un esfuerzo para evadir su realidad; afuera, Sirius se quedo de pie, viendo la cama unos momentos para finalmente salir de la habitación sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.</p><p>Y después de discutir a grito pelado durante una hora con la profesora McGonagall, Sirius consiguió el permiso para llevarse a Harry a Grimmauld Place, con la condición de que lo hiciera hasta el día siguiente; mientras tanto, como un mudo acuerdo, todos a su alrededor no osaron molestarlo ni un poco, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione, quienes puestos al tanto de lo que haría Sirius, no lo inquietaron mas.</p><p>Así llego el día siguiente, en que avisado de que Sirius iría por el después del desayuno, Harry se vestía en su habitación, cuando escucho en la ventana cerrada, el conocido picotear de una lechuza, la cual al dejarla entrar, vio que lo que traía era para él; así que un poco extrañado desenrollo el diario "El Profeta" que alguien le había enviado sin decir quién.</p><p>Abajo, cuando Sirius llegó por Harry, sus dos incondicionales amigos lo esperaban.</p><p>-Hola Sirius, -Saludó Ron- Espero que a Harry le sirvan estos días.</p><p>-Espero lo mismo... -Respondió Sirius- McGonagall me amenazó con enviarme un medimago si en una semana sigue igual. -Así que sin más, subió a la habitación por su ahijado- ¿Listo?... -Dijo al ver a Harry de pie, junto a la ventana- ¿Harry? -Pero Harry no contestó, lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños mientras miraba sin ver el cielo nublado.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó extrañado al verlo quedarse en silencio.</p><p>-Me quedo. -Dijo Harry entre dientes.</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Dije que me quedo... -Repitió Harry mirándolo ahora- ¿es eso muy difícil de entender?</p><p>Sirius no respondió al instante, su desconcierto se disipó cuando vio a los pies de Harry, el diario.</p><p>-Demonios... -Susurró viéndose los pies.</p><p>-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Insistió Harry ante un Sirius que solo atinó a quedarse callado- Sirius...</p><p>-Porque pensé que te pondrías peor ¿de acuerdo? -Respondió Sirius poniéndose las manos en la cadera- No sé... simplemente pensé que era lo mejor, lo lamento.</p><p>-Pues debiste decírmelo.</p><p>-Dije que lo siento.</p><p>-De acuerdo, no importa. -Dijo Harry comenzando a desvestirse.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Sirius extrañado.</p><p>-Me cambio.</p><p>-Eso veo, pero... no entiendo...</p><p>-Me pongo el uniforme, por lo regular cuando se va a clases, no se va con ropa de calle.</p><p>-Pero... ¿no íbamos a ir a casa?</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, no iré.</p><p>-Pues no entiendo nada.</p><p>-No importa, realmente no hay mucho que entender.</p><p>-Pues tal vez para ti no, pero te lo agradecería mucho si me lo explicaras.</p><p>-Simple... -Dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente por un momento- Draco se puede ir al diablo.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-Si al muy imbécil le urge casarse... adelante, por mi puede irse al mismísimo infierno a casarse con Voldemort si quiere.</p><p>Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente vio como Harry termino de cambiarse, tomar su mochila y meter algunos libros para después pasar junto a él diciéndole:</p><p>-Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias, después de todo creo que estaré en casa hasta las vacaciones, nos vemos.</p><p>Sirius no respondió, estaba desconcertado, en parte se alegraba de que Harry finalmente hubiese reaccionado, pero su nueva actitud tan amargada y resentida no le gustaba más.</p><p>Las clases iniciaron normalmente para la mayoría de los alumnos, mas no así para algunos, especialmente Hermione y Ron, quienes no dejaban de lanzar miradas suspicaces a Harry, quien tomaba notas de las clases como si nada pasara; había algunos quienes tampoco dejaban de observarlo, más en concreto un par de Slytherin, aunque con diferentes motivos.</p><p>Pansy no podía ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cierto gesto de molestia en Harry, como de alguien que carga un malestar crónico, y Blaise, quien a pesar de intentar poner toda su atención en las palabras del profesor, su mente divagaba en la expresión de Harry, preguntándose por enésima vez que había pasado con él.</p><p>-¿Y por qué demonios Pansy sigue tan ufana?... -Se preguntó Blaise rayoneando descuidadamente su pergamino- ¿Acaso Draco no ha leído mi carta?... ¿y porque Potter esta tan raro?... seguramente sus amigos saben lo que pasa... -Pensó al ver a Hermione y a Ron cuchichear entre sí- Creo que tengo que averiguar que pasa o me moriré de curiosidad.</p><p>Así que en cuanto terminaron las clases de la mañana, se fue a su habitación para hacer un encargo con carácter de urgencia; mientras tanto Harry y los demás llevaban su día como cualquier otro, claro, aparentemente; ya que en la noche, a la hora de la cena, solo Ron y Hermione se levantaron de las sillas de la mesa de la sala común.</p><p>-¿No iras a cenar, Harry? -Preguntó Hermione al verlo quedarse sentado.</p><p>-No tengo hambre. -Respondió él sin despegar la vista del libro de herbología que tenía abierto.</p><p>-Pero casi ni comiste.</p><p>-Tengo mucho que estudiar, recuerda que me atrase bastante.</p><p>Suspirando de resignación, Ron y Hermione se fueron a cenar dejando a Harry viendo sin ver las páginas de su libro.</p><p>Miércoles</p><p>A la hora del desayuno, el correo llegó causando el conocido alboroto, mientras un chico de color buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada, alguna que se dirigiera hacia él.</p><p>-¡Sí! -Pensó sonriendo al ver una lechuza de color oscuro volar hacia él con un paquete entre las patas- Veamos... -Dijo mientras le daba un trozo de pan y metía unas monedas en la bolsita para después levantarse con su paquete.</p><p>La siguiente clase fue precisamente la de pociones, que para variar un poco tomaban con Slytherin y que transcurrió con normalidad; fue hasta que terminó, que el profesor Snape dijo:</p><p>-Potter... espere un momento después de clase. -Con cara de pocos amigos, Harry volvió a sentarse mientras los demás salían del salón.</p><p>-¿Lo esperamos? -Preguntó Hermione a Ron mientras salían.</p><p>-Creo que mejor lo esperamos en la biblioteca, recuerda que anda muy susceptible y le vaya a molestar que lo esperemos aquí.</p><p>-De acuerdo.</p><p>Pero en cuanto desaparecieron, una persona salió detrás de una escalera cuidando que nadie, especialmente ellos, se regresaran.</p><p>-Veamos... -Pensó Blaise sacando su oreja extensible recién comprada mientras pensaba: -Haber si es cierto que sirve como dicen.</p><p>Mientras tanto, dentro del salón, Harry esperaba a que su profesor, quien guardaba varias pociones en su armario, se dignara hablarle.</p><p>-Bien, Potter... -Dijo Finalmente Snape volviéndose hacia él- Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.</p><p>-Usted dirá... -Respondió Harry mirándolo con rostro serio.</p><p>-Se trata de Draco... -Dijo Severus sentándose detrás de su escritorio- Por eso es que...</p><p>-Disculpe profesor... -Interrumpió Harry- Pero si no es nada sobre mis calificaciones o su clase en particular, creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.</p><p>-Potter... -Exclamó Severus sorprendido.</p><p>-Sobre su ahijado no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya que es un asunto totalmente ajeno a mí.</p><p>-Potter... -Exclamó Severus haciendo acopio de paciencia- Creo entender el porque...</p><p>-Con el debido respeto, profesor... -Exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila al hombro- Lo que el idiota de su ahijado haga con su vida, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, así que si no hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme, me voy.</p><p>Severus lo miró por unos instantes antes de decir:</p><p>-Retírese.</p><p>Harry salió del salón sin encontrar a nadie afuera, dejando dentro a un profesor muy pensativo.</p><p>-Vaya... lo que me faltaba... -Murmuró Severus tamborileando los dedos con impaciencia mientras llegaba a una odiosa determinación... odiosa al menos para él.</p><p>El resto de la tarde volvió a transcurrir en medio de una incómoda tranquilidad para Hermione y Ron, quienes aguantaban estoicos los arranques de mal humor de Harry y también sus momentos de silencio.</p><p>-Oye Hermione... -Susurró el pelirrojo a su novia mientras estudiaban un poco después de la cena en su sala común mientras Harry permanecía sentado en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea mirando un libro- ¿y si hacemos que Sirius vuelva a hablar con él?</p><p>-No lo se... Harry está muy extraño, lo veo realmente mal</p><p>Pero no había ninguna necesidad de que el par de chicos llamaran a Sirius, ya que éste mismo se encontraba en ese momento caminando en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts camino a la casa Griffindor; habiendo obtenido obviamente el permiso de la profesora para visitar a Harry.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por una persona de cabello negro y oscura túnica que le cerró el paso diciendo.</p><p>-Black... justamente a quien iba a ir a buscar</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Capitulo 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Y ahora que quieres Snivellus? -Preguntó Sirius al ver a Severus Snape plantado frente a él</p><p>-Tanto así como querer... para nada, Black, es mera necesidad lo que me obliga a dirigirte la palabra.</p><p>-Entonces no sufras tanto y déjame pasar.</p><p>-Con todo el gusto del mundo dejaría que te largases, pero tenemos que hablar</p><p>-¿Tenemos?... -Respondió Sirius levantando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Snivellus</p><p>-Como siempre, te equivocas... vamos a mi oficina, no me gustan los chismes de pasillo. -Concluyó Snape dándose la vuelta dejando a un Sirius molesto e intrigado al mismo tiempo; así que haciendo un gesto de exasperación, no le quedó más opción que seguirlo</p><p>Ya en la oficina, desparramado en una silla frente al escritorio, dijo:</p><p>-¿Y para que soy bueno?</p><p>-Para nada en realidad...</p><p>-Snivellus....</p><p>-Escucha Black, tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo.</p><p>-¿Y porque habría de interesarme?</p><p>-Porque Potter esta inmiscuido en esto.</p><p>-¿Qué te traes con Harry? -Preguntó Sirius suspicaz.</p><p>-Yo, nada... quien lo trae es Draco.</p><p>-Así que ya lo sabes...</p><p>-Así es... y por lo que veo, tú también, así que me ahorras las molestas explicaciones, por lo que iré directo al grano... Draco va a casarse.</p><p>-Lo sé.</p><p>-Lo cual sería un error.</p><p>-¿Por qué?... ¿no es eso lo que la familia Malfoy desea?</p><p>-Draco no es toda la familia Malfoy.</p><p>-Pero ese es su deseo ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?</p><p>-Porque no voy a dejar que cometa otro error, uno que le destroce la vida.</p><p>-¿Y Harry que tiene que ver con esto?</p><p>-Dijiste que sabias...</p><p>-Y por eso precisamente lo pregunto... Draco dejó a Harry destrozado... creo que lo mejor sería que no lo viera mas.</p><p>Snape no respondió al instante, lo que hizo fue mirar fijamente la pluma de águila que tenía en una mano a modo de distracción, para finalmente mirar de nuevo a Sirius diciendo</p><p>-Es cierto... Potter está muy dolido.</p><p>-Nunca lo había visto así hasta que se relacionó con Draco... ¿Por qué habría de querer que esto continúe?</p><p>-Creí que deseabas la felicidad de Potter.</p><p>-¿Estas diciéndome que haces esto por Harry? -Exclamó Sirius sonriendo- Me conmueves...</p><p>-Para nada... -Respondió Snape con cierta naturalidad- Pero para que esto funcione, necesito que Potter participe, pero por lo que pude darme cuenta, no tiene ya ningún deseo de cambiar las cosas.</p><p>-Por algo será Snivellus, así que déjalo en paz, lo que menos necesita ahora son problemas</p><p>-Draco merece ser feliz</p><p>-¿Y Harry no?</p><p>-Por desgracia... -Dijo Snape con fastidio- La felicidad de cada uno está en el otro.</p><p>-Harry es fuerte, puede ser feliz con otra persona.</p><p>-Ya veo... tanto detestas a los Malfoy que esto te viene de perlas para que Draco no se acerque a tu querido ahijado</p><p>-No es por eso, no soy tan desgraciado.</p><p>-¿Ah no?.. ¿Y qué más puede ser?</p><p>-Nada... simplemente que la distancia es lo mejor.</p><p>-No opino lo mismo, pero puedo entender que quieras proteger a Potter de esa manera... sin embargo pensé que podrías considerar el asunto por Draco, quien por llevar tu misma sangre, creí que lo tomarías siquiera un poco en cuenta.</p><p>-Claro que lo tomo en cuenta, también por él lo digo.</p><p>-Tanto amor me subyuga. -Exclamó Snape sonriendo sarcástico.</p><p>-¿En serio crees que no lo quiero, Snivellus? -Preguntó Sirius mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>-¿Me equivoco?</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>-El no es tu adorado Harry.</p><p>-Ya lo sé.</p><p>-Hijo de tu queridísimo James.</p><p>-¿Y eso qué?</p><p>-No conoces a Draco...</p><p>-Escucha, Snivellus...</p><p>-Llámame por mi nombre, Black... -Respondió Snape mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Dijo Sirius exhalando un suspiro- Severus... es cierto, con Harry llevo una relación muy especial, lo quiero como no tienes idea... pero con Draco... con él es diferente...</p><p>-Si lo sabré yo... -Respondido Snape sonriendo sardónicamente- Nunca lo has tratado... nadie lo conoce mejor que yo...</p><p>-¿¡Y crees que eso no me duele?!... -Exclamó Sirius de repente sobresaltando a Severus- ¿¡Que piensas tú que siento yo cuando lo veo tan apegado a ti?!... ¿¡acaso crees que no me duele el alma cuando lo veo mirarme con sus ojos grises tan llenos de indiferencia?!...¡el lugar que tú tienes me corresponde a mí, Severus!</p><p>-Black... -Murmuró Severus sorprendido.</p><p>-¡Yo debería ser su cómplice!... ¡yo debería ser su confidente!... ¡yo debería ser su amigo!... pero no lo soy... -Termino diciendo Sirius en un susurro- No lo soy porque la vida me lo robó... Voldemort no solo me quitó mi libertad... también me quitó a mi familia... Bellatrix estaba loca, pero Draco era solo un niño... un niño al que le envenenaron el alma...</p><p>-Black... lo que dices...</p><p>-Te tengo envidia, Severus... -Interrumpió Sirius sonriendo débilmente- Estoy celoso de ti... ¿y tú crees entonces que su felicidad no me importa?... claro que me importa... me importa más de lo que tú crees... pero su sola presencia me lastima... -Severus lo miró sin decir nada mientras Sirius sacaba un cigarrillo- Draco no me quiere... y nunca lo hará... y me duele admitirlo, pero desde hace mucho tiempo acepte eso... así que no te atrevas a pensar ni por un momento que su felicidad no me interesa, esos dos... significan tanto para mi... son los hijos que nunca tuvimos, Severus, sé que eso lo entiendes muy bien; hasta para ti, Harry es especial... hiciste todo lo que hiciste en la guerra solo porque es hijo de Lily... ¿acaso crees que no lo sé?</p><p>Severus no respondió, solo se recargo en su silla mientras su mano no dejaba de juguetear con la pluma al tiempo que sus ojos negros miraban escrutadoramente a Sirius, quien se limitaba a observarlo en silencio, después dijo:</p><p>-No estamos hablando de mí...</p><p>-Pero abriste la puerta.</p><p>-Potter es un irreverente insoportable...</p><p>-Pero es hijo de Lily.</p><p>-Un tonto con complejo de héroe...</p><p>-Pero es hijo de Lily.</p><p>-Y también del estúpido de James.</p><p>-Vamos Severus... Harry es para ti lo mismo que Draco para mi... son lo que nunca tuvimos... no te haría daño reconocerlo un poco. -Concluyó Sonriente Sirius obligándose a si mismo salir del hoyo emotivo en que sentía que había caído.</p><p>-Si lo que pretendes es que invite a Potter a un pic nic a desayunar como entrañables amigos, puedes esperarte sentado hasta que te salgan raíces, Black...</p><p>-No esperaba menos de ti.</p><p>-Pero basta de perder el tiempo, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?</p><p>-¿Qué tienes en mente?</p><p>-En realidad es algo muy sencillo.</p><p>-Dalo por hecho. -Concluyó Sirius sonriendo mientras un brillo característico de un merodeador refulgía en sus ojos.</p><p>Jueves</p><p>Al día siguiente, después de la comida, Ron y Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a su sala común cuando alguien les cerró el paso.</p><p>-Hola chicos.</p><p>-Hola Sirius. -Respondieron los dos.</p><p>-Supongo que vienes a ver a Harry ¿verdad? -Dijo Hermione.</p><p>-Si, pero también a ustedes, ¿Dónde está él?</p><p>-Fue a la biblioteca, no quiso venir con nosotros, y nosotros no queremos agobiarlo con nuestra presencia... ya lo conoces.</p><p>-Bueno, ya lo buscare, mientras tanto, necesito hablar con ustedes.</p><p>-¿Con nosotros? -Preguntó Ron extrañado.</p><p>-Ya lo sabrán, vengan conmigo.</p><p>Y sin decir nada más, pero llenos de curiosidad siguieron a Sirius por varios pasillos mirándose cada vez con más desconcierto al ver hacia donde se dirigían.</p><p>-¿¡El despacho de Snape?! -Exclamó horrorizado Ron al verse frente a la conocida y tan temida puerta.</p><p>-Vamos chicos... -Dijo Sirius abriéndola- No pasa de que les arranque un brazo de una mordida.</p><p>-¿Acaso... debo reírme? -Preguntó Ron en un susurro con cara llena de espanto.</p><p>-Black... -Bufó Severus detrás de su escritorio al verlos entrar- ¿Por qué demonios no tocas antes de entrar?... ¿de cuándo acá estas confiancitas?</p><p>-Tranquilo Severus... -Respondió Sirius tomando asiento en una de las sillas dejando a los chicos colocarse atrás de él- Listo...</p><p>-¿"Listo" qué? -Exclamó Severus con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Pues que ya puedes contarles el plan.</p><p>-¿Plan?... ¿Qué plan?... -Preguntó Hermione.</p><p>-Lo que tienen que hacer es muy sencillo... -Exclamó molesto Severus- ¿acaso no podías explicárselos tú?... ¿tenias que traerlos a mi oficina?</p><p>-Vamos, Severus... así le damos más emoción al asunto.</p><p>-En primera, este asunto no es precisamente emocionante, Black... y segundo, no estamos en tu época de... merodeadores, -Dijo Severus con la misma expresión de quien saborea una cucaracha- Así que tú y tu comitiva pueden irse retirando de mi oficina.</p><p>-No seas aguafiestas... -Replicó Sirius con actitud de niño regañado- Precisamente los traje aquí para que esto sea más serio.</p><p>-No necesito que nadie avale mis decisiones, -Dijo Severus mojando su pluma en su tintero y comenzando a calificar unas pruebas.</p><p>-Severus... -Exclamó Sirius suplicante.</p><p>-Largo. -Respondió Severus sin levantar la vista.</p><p>-Severus...</p><p>-¡Por Salazar, Black!... ¡eres más molesto que un grano en el culo!</p><p>-¿Entonces si? -Exclamó Sirius sonriendo como quien gana un premio.</p><p>Severus no respondió al instante, solo bufó mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Dijo finalmente mirándolo- Pero que sea la última vez que entras a mi oficina sin mi permiso.</p><p>-Claro, claro...</p><p>Severus suspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos despedían miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra haciendo que los chicos se encogieran mas en sus sitios, luego dijo:</p><p>-El asunto es así...</p><p>Mientras tanto, a algunos metros de distancia de la oficina, unos ojos marrones se abrían de sorpresa mientras una mano sostenía una oreja extensible.</p><p>-Vaya... musitó Ron con sorpresa al escuchar a su profesor.</p><p>-Solo hay una cosa... -Dijo Hermione tímidamente- Harry ya no quiere saber nada de Malfoy.</p><p>-Cierto... -Dijo Severus- Haber si hablas con el zoquete de tu ahijado, Black... es más inútil que una babosa carnívora.</p><p>-No te metas con Harry, Quejicus... mira que el tuyo no se queda atrás... adelantar la boda, ¡Já, me abruma tanta inteligencia!</p><p>-Al menos hace algo... no como otros que prefieren transmutarse en un hongo y morir.</p><p>-En todo caso, Harry no...</p><p>-¡Basta! .Exclamó Hermione exasperada y sorprendida de sí misma al haber callado a los dos adultos- creo... creo que debemos evitar las discusiones.</p><p>-Pero si no estamos discutiendo, -Exclamó Sirius con naturalidad al tiempo que se levantaba- Pero es mejor no perder tiempo, será mejor que hable con Harry. -Y sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguido por los dos chicos.</p><p>-Granger... -Dijo Severus volviendo su atención a los pergaminos desparramados por el escritorio.</p><p>-¿Si, profesor? -Respondió Hermione a punto de salir.</p><p>-Veinte puntos menos por callarme.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Cierre bien al salir.</p><p>-Si profesor. -Respondió Hermione resignada.</p><p>Poco rato después, luego de ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, Ron y Hermione se fueron a su siguiente clase mientras Sirius se dispuso a esperar en la sala común de Griffindor. Al cabo de un par de horas en los que no pudo evitar dormitar un poco, despertó sobresaltado al oír el característico alboroto de muchachos entrando a la sala, algunos de los cuales se sobresaltaron al verlo ahí; detalle que a Sirius le importo un cuerno.</p><p>-¡Hola Harry!... -Exclamó Levantándose al ver a su ahijado entrar a la sala con expresión de hastío.</p><p>-Que tal. -Respondió Harry desganada mente mientras dirigía sus pasos a la escalera.</p><p>-Espera, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -Dijo Sirius.</p><p>-¿Y cómo de que, Sirius? -Respondió Harry con desgano- Tengo mucha tarea.</p><p>-Claro, como si fueras muy estudioso.</p><p>-Pues debo serlo, ¿no?.... me atrasé mucho estos días, realmente no sé si logre salvar este curso y en la academia de aurores exigen las mejores calificaciones.</p><p>Sirius sabia de sobra que discutir eso sería ahora una total pérdida de tiempo, así que solo se limitó a insistir.</p><p>-Vamos, solo será un momento.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Respondió Harry suspirando- Pero aquí no, vamos a otro lado.</p><p>-Pues la verdad no pensaba platicar aquí, yo te sigo.</p><p>Los dos caminaron sin un rumbo determinado, simplemente alejándose del barullo.</p><p>-¿Aquí te parece bien? -Preguntó Harry abriendo un salón que en ese momento estaba vacío.</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Tú dirás. -Dijo Harry cuando ambos se encontraron dentro y con la puerta cerrada.</p><p>-Harry... -Comenzó Sirius metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminando lentamente de un lado a otro para finalmente detenerse y mirarlo- Mira, se que...</p><p>-Si vas a comenzar a hablar de Draco... -Interrumpió Harry con un poco de fastidio- Mejor no lo hagas.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-En serio, Sirius...</p><p>-No, no, escúchame primero... -Insistió Sirius poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su ahijado que lo miraba suspirando de resignación.</p><p>-De acuerdo, habla.</p><p>-Sé que todo esto es muy complicado... -Dijo Sirius indicándole que tomara asiento en uno de los pupitres mientras él lo hacía en el de al lado- Mira... -Comenzó sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema- Todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero te maginas que también para Draco ¿verdad?</p><p>-¡Uy si!, está sufriendo tanto que por eso se casa el sábado. -Respondió Harry sonriendo apenas.</p><p>-Mal comienzo... -Pensó Sirius para sí mismo dándose un zape imaginario- Bien... entonces...</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decirme exactamente? -Preguntó Harry mirando a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados- Estas muy raro.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Respondió Sirius- La verdad no soy bueno para hablar sobre asuntos amorosos.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Lo que tengo que decirte, -Continuo Sirius haciendo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico de Harry- Es que Draco no debe casarse... sería un error que lamentará por el resto de sus días.</p><p>-Por imbécil... él se lo busco.</p><p>-¡No!... bueno si... es algo tonto...pero es mi sobrino, no puedo dejar que cometa esa estupidez.</p><p>-¿Y de cuando acá tan preocupado por tu familia?... esa familia que nunca te quiso...</p><p>Sirius no respondió al momento, Harry había tocado un punto álgido que solo ante Severus había reconocido, algo que sin poder evitarlo le dolió.</p><p>-Sirius... -Dijo Harry habiéndose dado cuenta de que había cometido un error- Yo... bueno, no quise decir eso....</p><p>-Pero lo dijiste... y tienes razón, -Respondió Sirius- Pero no importa, en serio.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de ti... -Dijo Sirius sonriendo para tranquilizar a Harry- Yo estoy bien mientras tu estés conmigo.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Harry sonriendo y sintiéndose mejor.</p><p>-Ahora, volviendo a lo que estábamos...</p><p>-Ay no, por favor... -Exclamó Harry rodando los ojos.</p><p>-Harry, no puedes dejar que Draco se case.</p><p>-Ni que los Malfoy te interesaran mucho...además no sabes lo insoportable que Draco puede ser.</p><p>-Si pero, así te enamoraste de él ¿no?</p><p>-Basta... -Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Ese asunto está concluido.</p><p>-Espera... -Respondió Sirius haciendo lo mismo- Nosotros podemos ayudarte.</p><p>-¿Nosotros? -Exclamó Harry extrañado.</p><p>-Si, mira... Severus no quiere que Draco cometa este error... esta dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a su ahijado.</p><p>-¿Y?</p><p>-¿Cómo que "y"? -Repitió Sirius sorprendido.</p><p>-Si, ¿a mí qué?</p><p>-Pues que evitará que Draco se case. -Respondió Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.</p><p>-Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera, no me interesa.</p><p>-Pero necesitamos de ti... más bien él necesita de ti.</p><p>-¿El profesor Snape?</p><p>-¡No torpe!... ¡Draco!... -Exclamó Sirius exasperado- El te quiere... si Severus hace todo esto es porque ha aceptado que Draco te ama.</p><p>-Pues puede aceptarlo todo lo que quiera, no sirve de nada... -Dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta.</p><p>-¡Pero Harry!...</p><p>-Olvida todo este asunto... -Dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta- Tal como lo estoy haciendo yo.</p><p>Sirius quedó con la boca abierta en medio del salón viendo la puerta que había cerrado Harry detrás de si.</p><p>Rato después, habiendo recibido una nota de parte de Sirius explicándoles su fracaso como consejero amoroso, los chicos se disponían a intentarlo.</p><p>-Sabes que nos mandará a la fregada ¿verdad? -Dijo Ron mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea en su sala común.</p><p>-No lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo. -Respondió Hermione sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.</p><p>-Si, pero ya sabes cómo es... -Exclamó Ron tomando un cojín entre sus brazos- En cuando escuche la palabra "Draco" nos mandara de paseo.</p><p>-Y tienen toda la razón... -Dijo Harry a sus espaldas haciéndolos levantarse de un salto.</p><p>-¡Harry!... -Dijo Hermione sobresaltada- No te escuchamos llegar...</p><p>-Creo que me he dado cuenta. -Respondió Harry levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-Oye compañero... -Intervino Ron dando un par de pasos hacia él- Pues si nos escuchaste, ya sabes de lo que queremos hablar contigo.</p><p>-Si, lo sé... y tú sabes lo que haré ¿verdad?... tú mismo lo dijiste.</p><p>-Vamos Harry... es el hurón, pero ustedes merecen otra oportunidad.</p><p>-¿No que lo detestas? -Respondió Harry caminado hacia las escaleras.</p><p>-No seas injusto... -Respondió Ron- Eso ya lo habíamos hablado.</p><p>-Pues entonces no seas insistente, -Respondió Harry deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-Es que...</p><p>-Olvidemos este asunto. -Dijo Harry subiendo a su habitación aprovechando que algunos chicos llegaron en ese momento a la sala.</p><p>-¿Qué haremos? -Dijo Hermione compungida.</p><p>-Insistir, ya no queda tiempo... solo que creo que este no es el momento.</p><p>-Hagámoslo después de la cena.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Horas después, al estar cenando, Hermione y Ron no dejaban de lanzarse miradas nerviosas entre ellos, pero intentaban disimularlo interviniendo en la conversación de los demás mientras Harry se limitaba a comer en silencio.</p><p>Cuando terminó, simplemente se levanto sin decir nada y se encamino hacia la salida siendo vigilado por algunos pares de ojos. No se dirigió a su sala común, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era el barullo de sus compañeros entrando y saliendo de ahi, así que lo que hizo fue caminar sin un rumbo fijo, aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aun en el comedor; fue un uno de esos pasillos, en donde sus amigos lo interceptaron.</p><p>-Hola Harry... -Saludo tímidamente Hermione.</p><p>-¿Hola?... -Repitió Harry sabiendo lo que venía- Pero si acabamos de vernos.</p><p>-Si, lo sé... pero antes que nada, me gustaría pedirte que no te molestes con nosotros, esto lo hacemos pensando solo en ti.</p><p>-Pues si tanto piensan en mi, deberían dejar el asunto en paz.</p><p>-¿Estas molesto?</p><p>-No, solo cansado... -Respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros- En serio chicos... si de verdad quieren ayudarme, ya no me mencionen este asunto, ¿no que querían que saliera de mi depre?... pues bien, lo estoy intentando, pero pareciera que quieren sabotearme.</p><p>-Claro que no, -Respondió Hermione- Es solo que se ha presentado una solución a esto y más bien pareciera que eres tú el que no quiere que esto se arregle.</p><p>-¿Eso crees? -Dijo Harry molestándose por ese último comentario- ¿Qué estoy así porque me gusta que me vean la cara de idiota?</p><p>-No Harry... es solo que hay una oportunidad; Snape, Sirius y nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, lo único que...</p><p>-Pareciera que hablo Pársel con ustedes, porque por lo que veo, no entienden nada.</p><p>-Harry... -Intervino Ron- Si tan solo te dieras una oportunidad...</p><p>-Me la di y no funcionó, -Exclamó Harry enojado- Y como ya no me gusta el papel de estúpido, quiero darle vuelta a la hoja, ¿es tan malo eso?</p><p>-No estoy diciendo eso...</p><p>-Miren chicos, he estado tratando de ser paciente, pero no me obliguen a portarme grosero con ustedes... sé que no lo merecen y que no lo hacen con mala intención, pero por favor ya no se metan en mis asuntos. -Y sin decir más, se fue dejando a Ron y a Hermione en silencio.</p><p>Sintiéndose realmente furioso, Harry pasó de caminar rápido a correr hacia la torre de astronomía, lugar en donde siempre encontraba cierta paz, aunque ahora eso le pareciera prácticamente imposible.</p><p>-Si tan solo me dejaran en paz... -Pensó mientras subía las escaleras para encontrarse de pronto en ese amplio lugar iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.</p><p>Suspirando, se dejó caer en el suelo recargando su espalda a la pared mientras cerraba los ojos permaneciendo así un par de minutos, hasta que los abrió al escuchar un ruido.</p><p>-Lo último que me faltaba... -Pensó sonriendo con ironía- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Zabini? -Pregunto finalmente.</p><p>-Realmente no lo sé... -Respondió Blaise adentrándose en la torre unos pasos- De hecho, con cada paso que daba, yo mismo me lo preguntaba...</p><p>-¿Entonces que buscas aquí?... ve a perder tu tiempo en otro lado.</p><p>-No... -Respondió Blaise sentándose a unos metros de él en la misma posición- Creo que prefiero ver con mis propios ojos, al idiota más grande del mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Capitulo 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira... -Respondió Harry impaciente- No estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces...</p><p>-Yo tampoco... -Respondió Blaise sin moverse de su lugar- Es solo... que estoy muy triste.</p><p>-¿Y esperas que te pregunte porque?</p><p>-En realidad no, pero aun así te lo diré.</p><p>-Que considerado.</p><p>-Estoy muy triste porque la persona que más amo, se casa este fin de semana.</p><p>-Ah... -Exclamó Harry sintiéndose de pronto incomodo y sin saber que decir, por lo que simplemente optó por salir de ahí.</p><p>-Espera, no te vayas... -Dijo Blaise al verlo levantarse- Simplemente quiero hablar... y entender...</p><p>-¿Entender qué?</p><p>-Muchas cosas... -Respondió Blaise como reflexionando sus propias palabras- ¿Sabes que yo amo a Draco?</p><p>-Si... -Dijo Harry- él mismo me lo dijo.</p><p>-El día que me confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien... ese día algo se rompió dentro de mí... Supongo que sabes lo que se siente perder a quien quieres y claro está, que no me refiero a tus padres.</p><p>-Si lo sé o no, es asunto mío, Zabini.</p><p>-Lo que me cuesta entender... -Dijo Blaise abrazando sus rodillas y recargando su barbilla en ellas- Es porque teniendo el corazón de Draco en tus manos, lo dejas ir tan fácilmente.</p><p>-¡¿Dejarlo ir?!... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo con sarcasmo- ¡él fue quien me botó!</p><p>-No Potter... -Dijo Blaise con la misma actitud serena- Tú estás dejándolo ir.</p><p>-Tú no sabes...</p><p>-Sé lo suficiente como para ver que estas ahogándote en un simple vaso de autocompasión.</p><p>-Escucha idiota... -Exclamó Harry acercándose a él en un par de zancadas y tomándolo de la solapa- No te metas en asuntos que no te importan.</p><p>-Para mi desgracia... -Respondió Blaise sin responder la agresión de Harry- Si me importa... y mucho...</p><p>-Imbécil... -Dijo Harry soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.</p><p>-¿Sabes porque el señor Malfoy se llevó a Draco? -Dijo de pronto Blaise haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco- Mientras tú y Draco tenían sexo en la sala de los menesteres, alguien los vio... y ese alguien vertió sus recuerdos en un pensadero... pensadero que sin ningún miramiento envió al padre de Draco.</p><p>Al oír eso, Harry se dio la vuelta con la estupefacción estampada en el rostro.</p><p>-Pero supongo que eso no significa nada para ti... -Continuo Blaise- Puesto que piensas que Draco es un imbécil caprichoso ¿cierto?... ¿y sabes quién fue la persona que lo traiciono de esa manera?</p><p>-N-no...</p><p>-Pansy Parkinson... la que será su dulce esposa... -Dijo Blaise ante un Harry que solo atinaba a quedarse en el mismo lugar- Imagino que has de pensar que son tal para cual ¿no?... digo, una persona tan mezquina, para otra muy idiota... ¿pero sabes una cosa?... yo creo que en este asunto, el más idiota eres tú... todos están dándote la mano para poder luchar tu propia guerra, no es como en el pasado que luchabas en soledad... están poniendo la espada en tu mano y lo que tú haces es darle el manotazo... -Dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- No entiendo como es que te aclaman como el salvador del mundo mágico sino eres capaz de salvar a la persona que mas quieres. -Y sin decir nada mas, salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>Viernes</p><p>En la mañana, como últimamente lo hacía, Harry se vestía en completo silencio mientras Ron solo atinaba a hacer lo mismo para salir antes que él.</p><p>-Te espero abajo. -Dijo caminando hacia la puerta sin obtener respuesta.</p><p>-¿Cómo lo ves? -Preguntó Hermione cuando Ron llegó a su lado en la sala común.</p><p>-Igual que siempre.</p><p>-¡Mañana es la boda!... ¿Qué iremos a hacer?</p><p>-No sé... oye ¿y si le aplicamos un Imperius?</p><p>-¡Ay Ron, no seas tonto, claro que no!</p><p>-Pues entonces no veo otra forma... francamente convencer a Harry de algo que en realidad no quiere hacer, es prácticamente imposible... creo que sería más fácil enseñar a Hagrid a bailar ballet.</p><p>-Rayos... -Exclamó Hermione con desaliento- No le veo solución.</p><p>-Ni yo... creo que habrá irse haciendo a la idea de que el hurón será para mañana, un señor casado, y Parkinson, la señora Malfoy.</p><p>-No inventes... Shhhh ahí viene.</p><p>Harry bajó abotonándose los últimos botones de su túnica mientras pasaba junto a ellos sin decir nada; y así, en completo silencio, los tres se dirigieron al comedor rodeados por más alumnos que iban al mismo lugar.</p><p>Sentados en su ya acostumbrado extremo de la mesa y habiendo comenzado a desayunar, Harry dijo de repente:</p><p>-Y bien... ¿Cuál es el plan?</p><p>-¿mm?... ¿Cuál plan? -Respondió Hermione dando un sorbo de leche.</p><p>-Si, el plan con el que vamos a ir a rescatar a Draco. -Respondió Harry.</p><p>El cereal que Ron tenía en la boca salió disparado en todas direcciones mientras Hermione comenzaba a golpearle la espalda.</p><p>-Que cerdo... -Exclamó Harry con los cristales de sus gafas salpicados de cereal.</p><p>Ron y Hermione no atinaron a decir nada, simplemente lo miraron, una con los ojos como platos y el otros con los ojos llorosos.</p><p>-Harry... ¿acaso...? ¿Acaso has decidido ir por Malfoy? -Exclamó Hermione perpleja.</p><p>-No, no iré... iremos... -Aclaró Harry limpiando sus gafas- O al menos eso es lo que ustedes me habían dicho ¿no?... que van a ayudarme.</p><p>Ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente Hermione dijo:</p><p>-¿Cómo es que te has decidido?</p><p>-Eso no importa, -Respondió Harry- Lo importante es que quiero oír todos los detalles de lo que vamos a hacer.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Respondió Hermione comenzando a sonreír- Lo hablaremos luego, en donde no haya tanto orejones, sirve que le hablamos a Sirius y a Snape para ponernos de acuerdo.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Y sin necesidad de decir nada mas, los tres continuaron su desayuno con un ánimo totalmente diferente.</p><p>El resto del día pasó con una extraña efervescencia en el castillo, el tema de conversación era solo uno: La boda de Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Para ese entonces, Pansy Parkinson ya no estaba en el castillo, había pedido un permiso para faltar un par de días debido a los preparativos de su boda; Ron y Hermione se morían por conversar entre sí, pero debido a las clases y a que Harry ya estaba todo el tiempo con ellos era prácticamente imposible; querían saber el porqué de su cambio de parecer, pero sabían que eso no podían preguntárselo, había cosas que simplemente tenían que dejar pasar.</p><p>Sin embargo si podían notar que estaba tan reservado como los últimos días, como perdido en sus pensamientos; fue hasta la hora de la cena que Hermione les dijo:</p><p>-Hablé con Sirius.</p><p>-¿A qué hora? -Preguntó Ron.</p><p>-Si, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? -Exclamó Harry.</p><p>-Ay chicos... -Exclamó Hermione rodando los ojos- No estamos todo el tiempo juntos, ustedes tienen que hacer sus cosas y yo las mías... pero bueno, me comunique con él a través de un espejo como el que alguna vez le dio a Harry, me lo dio la última vez que vino.</p><p>-¿Y porque solo a ti? -Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Bueno ¿y qué te dijo? -Exclamó Harry impaciente.</p><p>-Tal como dijo Snape, es algo muy sencillo. -Respondió Hermione.</p><p>-¿Entrar a Malfoy Manor sin ser invitados?... sí, claro, -Exclamó Ron sarcástico- No pasa de que nos fulminen.</p><p>-Pero yo entre la vez pasada... -Dijo Harry- y fue en la mismísima habitación de Draco y no me pasó nada.</p><p>-Si pero no tenía tantas protecciones como ahora... -Respondió Hermione- Lucius Malfoy no es un hombre descuidado, sabe que aun hay mucha gente que lo odia.</p><p>-¿Y entonces? -Preguntó Harry.</p><p>-Dice Snape que eso es lo de menos, que mañana lo arreglaremos.</p><p>-¿Está loco?... ¿hacer cosas de última hora? -Exclamó Harry molesto.</p><p>-Entiendo que estés ansioso, -Dijo Hermione- Pero nadie mejor que Snape conoce Malfoy Manor, así que apeguémonos al plan.</p><p>-¿Pero cuál es el maldito plan? -Volvió a preguntar Harry.</p><p>-Sirius dijo que después de que te pongamos al tanto, descansáramos y que mañana nos veíamos.</p><p>-¿Qué mañana nos veíamos? -Exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¿eso es todo?</p><p>-Si, nos en encontraremos en una de las mazmorras, Sirius quería a todos en la casa de los gritos, pero Snape lo mando a volar... y también lo que ya les dije, que nos calmáramos y durmiéramos como siempre.</p><p>-Dormir... -Pensó Harry tomando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza- Como si fuera tan fácil.</p><p>Sábado</p><p>-Hijo, no has probado el desayuno... -Exclamó Narcisa al ver a Draco viendo por la ventana abierta vestido aun con su bata de dormir y la charola del desayuno intacta.</p><p>-No tengo hambre. -Respondió Draco dándose vuelta y sonriéndole.</p><p>-Podrías desmayarte, anda... come... -Dijo Narcisa pinchando un trozo de fruta de un plato.</p><p>-Mamá... -Se quejó Draco abriendo la boca- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en tratarme como a un niño?</p><p>-Porque eres mi niño y así tengas cien años, siempre serás mi bebé.</p><p>-Si, si, ya entendí... -Respondió Draco rodando los ojos al escuchar el consabido dicho de todas las mamás.</p><p>-Ya tienes todo listo, ¿te falta algo? -Preguntó Narcisa pinchando otro trozo de fruta.</p><p>-Ya está todo, solo falta bañarme.</p><p>-Allá abajo es una locura, -Dijo Narcisa conversando con naturalidad- Y el jardín ya tiene invitados... ¿Qué la gente no sabe que es de mala educación llegar tan temprano a una recepción tan importante?... bueno, como sea, tu padre ya esta atendiéndolos; el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt te envió un regalo enorme, promete que me dirás que fue lo que les envió... aunque francamente no entiendo porque, era auror y miembro de la Orden del fénix, se supone que nos odian... en fin, allá ellos, supongo que quien insistió fue su esposa, uff desde hace días esta hostigándome, no deja de mandarme lechuzas; aunque lo niegue, desea que la invite a alguna de mis reuniones...</p><p>Draco a todo decía que si mientras su mente divagaba en todo, menos en lo que su madre estaba diciendo; hasta que finalmente dijo:</p><p>-Mamá, yo puedo terminar de desayunar.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Por favor.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -Concedió Narcisa sonriendo- Vendré a verte en un rato, ¿bien?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, Narcisa salió de la habitación dejando a Draco, quien en cuanto la puerta se cerró, hizo a un lado la charola y fue de nuevo hasta la ventana.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, otro chico agitaba su pierna debajo de la mesa en un molesto tic nervioso.</p><p>-¡Basta Harry, me desesperas! -Exclamó Hermione en el comedor, junto a su amigo y novio.</p><p>-¿A qué hora se supone que nos vamos a ir? -Respondió el interpelado- ¡Ya son las ocho de la mañana y Snape desayunando tan tranquilamente!... y otra cosa, ¿Qué tal que Sirius no llega?</p><p>-Llegara. -Respondió Hermione.</p><p>-¿Y si algo se le atraviesa en el camino?</p><p>-Si pudo escapar de Azkaban, te aseguro que escapara de cualquier cosa que le impida llegar a tiempo. -Respondió Hermione pacientemente.</p><p>-¿Y ahora que quiere? -Exclamó Ron viendo hacia la mesa de los profesores en donde el Señor Flitwick se le había acercado a Snape con un pergamino comentándole algo, detalle que para exasperación del trió, se convirtió en una charla.</p><p>-Creo que iré a interrumpirlo. -Declaro de pronto Harry.</p><p>-Ni se te ocurra mover un dedo, -dijo Ron- soy muy joven para morir.</p><p>-¡Pero es que se hace tarde!</p><p>-¿Y tú crees que él no tiene su tiempo medido, Harry? -Exclamó Hermione.</p><p>-Pues se ve muy tranquilo. -dijo Ron observando al profesor de pociones, quien en un momento dado, se puso de pie.</p><p>-¡Al fin! -Exclamó Harry haciendo lo mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Snape ceñudo al verlos acercarse.</p><p>-eee... ¿Pues que ya es algo tarde? -Respondió Harry irónico.</p><p>-Diez puntos menos por ser sarcástico conmigo Potter.</p><p>-¡Pero.,..!</p><p>-Y aun debo ir a mi despacho, el profesor Flitwick necesita una poción para curar el resfriado de su Crup, espérenme en la mazmorra que esta junto a la escalera.</p><p>Los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo alejarse de ahí, y sin poder hacer nada mas, tuvieron que obedecerlo; una hora después y con los nervios a flor de piel, los chicos se pusieron de pie de un salto al verlo entrar a la mazmorra.</p><p>-¡Son las nueve y media! -Exclamó Harry molesto.</p><p>-Vaya, -Respondió Snape inexpresivo- Te cambiare la caratula y te colgare en mi oficina, serias un buen reloj... algo raro y tonto, pero al menos harías algo útil. -Harry apretó los ojos y cerró la boca, estaba seguro que si decía algo, definitivamente echaría todo a perder- Buena decisión. -Exclamó Snape.</p><p>Lejos de ahí, en una mansión con ambiente festivo, Narcisa entraba a la habitación de su hijo.</p><p>-¡Qué guapo! -Exclamó al verlo vestido con un traje color negro que resaltaba su pálida piel y su cabello rubio.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Draco acomodándose la mascada de seda en el cuello frente al espejo.</p><p>-Déjame hacerlo. -Dijo Narcisa acercándose a él- ¿Todo bien?... ¿algo que quieras contarme? -Exclamó la elegante mujer mientras le anudaba la corbata estilo ascot.</p><p>-¿No abría sido más fácil usar una simple corbata?... estos nudos son muy difíciles de hacer.</p><p>-Nunca te ha costado trabajo hacer estos nudos y además este estilo es tu favorito, dices que es de muy buen gusto.</p><p>-Bueno... es que hoy no estoy de humor.</p><p>-Ya note tu cambio de conversación.</p><p>-Mamá... -Dijo Draco tomándole la mano- Por favor...</p><p>Narcisa lo miró intensamente por un instante, luego simplemente sonrió y dijo:</p><p>-Te compre un fistol, hubiera preferido mandarlo hacer pero como ya no hubo tiempo, fui a comprarlo... ¡Winky! -Llamó Narcisa.</p><p>-¿Me llamó, ama? -Dijo una elfina apareciéndose en medio de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Cómo esta todo haya abajo?</p><p>-Es una locura... pero si mi ama me lo permite, debo decir que es una locura muy organizada.</p><p>-Lucius... -Exclamó Narcisa sonriendo.</p><p>-Así es, mi ama... el amo tiene todo controlado.</p><p>-No podría ser de otra manera.</p><p>-¿Puedo servirle en algo?</p><p>-Si, en mi estudio deje mi bolso.</p><p>-Así es, mi ama... como pensé que lo había dejado ahí a propósito, no lo guarde... ¿cometí un error? -Exclamó la elfina con rostro angustiado y lista para darse de topes en la pared.</p><p>-No, tráemelo, tengo algo ahí dentro.</p><p>-Si, mi señora. -Respondió la elfina desapareciendo al instante y reapareciendo con el bolso de mano- Aquí esta.</p><p>-Bien, retírate.</p><p>-Con su permiso.</p><p>-Veamos... -Dijo Narcisa abriendo el bolso y buscando el pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro- es muy lindo, tiene un solitario incrustado en... rayos...</p><p>-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto Draco al oír a su madre expresarse de esa manera tan poco común en ella.</p><p>-La olvide por completo.</p><p>-¿Qué olvidaste? -Preguntó Draco dando un último ajuste a su corbata.</p><p>-La carta... -Respondió Narcisa sacando el pergamino de su bolso- Tengo una carta para ti, te la envía tu amigo Blaise.</p><p>-¿Blaise?... ¿y por que la tienes tu? -Preguntó extrañado Draco mientras la tomaba.</p><p>-Tu padre, como ya sabes, intercepto tu correo, así que Severus hizo el favor de entregármela... lo siento hijo, eso fue hace casi una semana.</p><p>-No te preocupes. -Respondió Draco abriéndola.</p><p>-Debo apresurarme, -Dijo Narcisa sacando el estuche de su bolso- Todavía tengo que ir a sacar los pendientes que usara Pansy... es muy práctico que haya venido a vestirse aquí, detesto los contratiempos, aunque bueno, aun faltan un par de horas, es una suerte que los Malfoy seamos tan organizados ¿no lo crees?... ¿Draco? -Pero Draco no escuchaba la perorata de su madre, lo que iba leyendo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa.</p><p>-No puede ser... -Musitó caminando de repente hacia la puerta.</p><p>-¡Draco! -Exclamó Narcisa saliendo tras él.</p><p>Muchas cosas llenaban la mente de Draco mientras caminaba con paso veloz; Pansy... se conocían desde que eran niños, compartieron los años de escuela, que tomando en cuenta su corta edad, era toda una vida; Vivieron juntos tantas cosas... juegos y travesuras... miedos y esperanzas... no podía ser...</p><p>Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Blaise en su carta retumbaban en su mente... "Todo lo que digo es cierto... Lo juro por mi honor, so pena de perderlo todo"... Ese era un juramento que comprometía la vida entera, el que lo pronunciaba no moría al instante, no era como con el Juramento Inquebrantable, sino que era una proclama de decir la verdad y pedir confianza absoluta bajo la pena de recibir desgracia y mala suerte para toda la vida en caso de mentir; Blaise nunca proclamaría ese voto en falso, era algo prácticamente imposible.</p><p>Abrió una habitación de golpe sobresaltando a quienes estaban dentro, quienes eran Pansy vestida de novia parada sobre un banquillo con una modista ajustándole los últimos detalles, dos de sus mejores amigas y su madre.</p><p>-¡Draco! ¡Qué susto me diste!... -Exclamó Pansy sobresaltada para después decir sonriendo: -¿no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?</p><p>-¿Por qué le enviaste el pensadero a mi padre?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Capitulo 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sonrisa de Pansy se desvaneció lentamente mientras sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de desconcierto; fue suficiente para que Draco la mirara de otra forma, por lo que solamente dijo:</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Yo... -Respondió Pansy sonriendo nerviosamente- Yo no se de que hablas...</p><p>-De todas formas yo me hubiera casado contigo... -Exclamó Draco dolido- No había razón para que me traicionaras así.</p><p>-Es que yo no te traicioné... -Replicó Pansy sintiendo la angustia oprimir su garganta.</p><p>-Yo confiaba en ti... -Continúo Draco ante la evidente confusión y desconcierto de todos los que estaban en la habitación.</p><p>-¿Es que no entiendes que yo no te traicioné de ninguna manera? -Exclamó Pansy con los ojos llorosos- No sé de qué me hablas...</p><p>-Por favor... -Respondió Draco con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa- Ya sabes lo que siempre he dicho, que para un mentiroso... mentiroso y medio...</p><p>-Draco... -Musitó Pansy.</p><p>-Te consideraba mi amiga...</p><p>-¡Pues tu amistad no me sirve de nada! -Gritó Pansy sintiéndose enojada al escucharlo- ¡Yo no te veo como a un amigo, Draco!... yo... yo te veo como el hombre del que me enamoré.</p><p>-¿Y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste?</p><p>-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.</p><p>-Fue una muy mala jugada... yo te quería y te respetaba.</p><p>-Me querías y me respetabas... -Respondió Pansy con amargura- ¿quererme cómo?... ¿Cómo tu amiga, como tu hermana?</p><p>-¿Y qué esperabas?... ¿Qué me arrojara a tus brazos solo por estar comprometidos en un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres?</p><p>-Esperaba que habiéndote olvidado de... "ese"... nosotros lo intentáramos.</p><p>-Olvidar... -Repitió Draco- Ese hubiera sido mi problema.</p><p>-¡No!... ¡lo hubiera sido también mío si al estar conmigo, tu mente estuviera con... con "ese"! -Exclamó Pansy deteniéndose justo a tiempo al recordar quienes se encontraban en la habitación.</p><p>-Yo me hubiera esforzado por hacerte feliz... -Dijo Draco con desaliento.</p><p>-Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio... y yo no soy un sacrificio... por eso lo haría de nuevo, para cerrar de una vez por todas, ese capítulo en tu vida.</p><p>-Si tanto te pesa ¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso?</p><p>-Porque te amo... y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar migajas... ¿¡es que no lo puedes entender?!</p><p>-Lo que yo entiendo es que tú no tienes la misma presión que yo... y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tendría la suficiente dignidad para retirarme y no ser plato de segunda mesa.</p><p>-¡Idiota! -Exclamó Pansy dándole una bofetada.</p><p>-No más que tú... -Respondió Draco tomándola de la muñeca deteniendo el golpe- Echaste todo a perder. -Y sin decir más, la soltó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí pasando junto a Narcisa, quien se había mantenido en silencio atrás de él.</p><p>Pansy se quedó quieta, con el silencio reinando en la habitación pues hasta Marianne se había quedado callada sin entender absolutamente nada; las dos amigas de Pansy solo atinaban a mirarse entre sí al igual que la modista.</p><p>Con el sonido del portazo, Pansy pareció salir del trance... Draco se había ido... y todo por su culpa...</p><p>-Espera... -Musito con voz ahogada- ¡Draco espera!... -Volvió a exclamar ya en viva voz bajando del banquillo.</p><p>-¡Pansy! -Exclamó Marianne detrás de ella.</p><p>-¡Espera querida, yo hablare con él! -Dijo Narcisa interponiéndose en su camino.</p><p>-¡Pero se ha ido! -Respondió Pansy con el rostro bañado en lágrimas- ¡Tengo que explicarle que lo hice por amor!</p><p>-Dale un poco de tiempo, linda... -Dijo Narcisa acariciándole la mejilla- No lo conoces como yo, dale unos minutos y yo iré a hablar con él.</p><p>-¡No, no!... -Respondió Pansy cubriéndose la cara con las manos.</p><p>-Tranquila nena... -Dijo Narcisa abrazándola- Es solo un berrinche de Draco, ya veras... te traeré un poco de agua para que te calmes ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-S-si... -Respondió Pansy.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Pansy? -Preguntó Marianne angustiada.</p><p>-Ahora vuelvo. -Dijo Narcisa saliendo para regresar en menos de dos minutos con un vaso con agua- Toma linda...</p><p>-¿Por qué no puede entender que lo amo? -Exclamó Pansy en medio de hipidos mientras agarraba el vaso.</p><p>-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi amor... -Respondió Narcisa sentándose a su lado mientras le acomodaba un rizo con ternura.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Narcisa? -Preguntó Marianne sentándose al otro lado de su hija para pasarle un brazo por la espalda- ¿Qué hizo Pansy según Draco?... ¿Por qué trata así a mi niña?</p><p>-No hizo nada Marianne, solo lo que haría cualquier mujer enamorada....-Respondió conciliadoramente Narcisa- Pansy no tiene la culpa de que Draco no quiera casarse con ella porque está enamorado de otra persona.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Exclamó Marianne al tiempo que sus amigas se cubrían la boca con las manos- ¿De otra persona?</p><p>-Así es... por eso te digo que Pansy no es responsable de nada... dime ¿cómo podría ella competir contra Harry Potter?... Nunca.</p><p>-¿Harry Potter?..... No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?</p><p>-Muy sencillo Marianne, Draco está enamorado de Potter... mi hijo es gay.</p><p>Lo siguiente que paso, ocurrió tan solo en unos instantes; Marianne cayendo como bulto al suelo, los gritos y exclamaciones de las amigas y la diseñadora, aunado al llanto desgarrador de Pansy.</p><p>-Toma un poco de agua, cariño... -Dijo Narcisa acercándole el vaso a Pansy- Te aclarará la garganta.</p><p>-¡D-Draco!... -Gimoteó Pansy llevándose el vaso a los labios- ¿Qué... que voy a hacer?... me quiero morir...</p><p>-Todo estará bien, nena, no te preocupes...</p><p>-¿Ha-hablara con él? -Preguntó Pansy después de beber un poco de agua.</p><p>-Claro cariño, te lo prometo.</p><p>-Gracias. -Musito Pansy tomando lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso.</p><p>-Eso es, hasta el fondo... cortesía... -Pensó Narcisa sonriendo para sí misma- de Severus Snape.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en una fría mazmorra de Hogwarts, Snape sacaba varios pergaminos de su túnica, mismos que repartió a los chicos.</p><p>-¿La invitación a la boda? -Exclamó Harry al desenrollarla- ¿Es una broma?</p><p>-Yo no bromeo, Potter... -Respondió Severus- Sin esa invitación no podrás entrar a Malfoy Manor, -Y sin decir nada mas, sacó de su bolsillo el estuche para gafas que Harry ya conocía- Tómense de la mano, nos vamos.</p><p>En cuanto lo hicieron sintieron el conocido tirón que los arrastró hasta la habitación de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía; al llegar ahí, todos cayeron al suelo a excepción de Severus, quien inmediatamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada.</p><p>-Quítateme de encima... -Gimio Hermione sintiendo el peso de Ron sobre ella.</p><p>-Lo siento. -Respondió Ron levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a su novia a ponerse de pie- Vaya, ¿esta es la habitación de Malfoy?... es enorme.</p><p>-No está aquí. -Dijo Harry levantándose también.</p><p>-Que buen observador eres, Potter... -Exclamó Severus alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Iré a buscarlo.</p><p>-Tú no sacaras un pie de aquí.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Obedece por primera vez en tu vida. -Exclamó Severus con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>Harry ya no contestó, solo apretó los labios en señal de impotencia mientras los otros dos chicos estudiaban la habitación con gran interés.</p><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Draco caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, su cabeza era un caos; enojo y frustración se revolvían en su pecho; entonces, al doblar una esquina alcanzó a ver a su padre acompañado de George Hamilton, presidente de una de las fabricas de escobas más importantes de Gran Bretaña, y con gran pesar notó que lo habían visto.</p><p>-Lo que me faltaba... -Pensó con exasperación al verlos acercarse a él.</p><p>-¡Draco! -Exclamó alegremente Lucius al llegar a su lado- Ven, saluda al señor Hamilton.</p><p>-Hola joven Malfoy. -Saludó el hombre sonriente mientras le tendía la mano a Draco, quien solo atinó a mirar al hombre con rostro desconcertado.</p><p>-¿Draco? -Dijo Lucius al ver que el tipo permanecía con la mano extendida.</p><p>-¡Oh, sí!... lo siento... -Respondió automáticamente Draco correspondiendo el saludo, para después sin decir nada, continuar su camino dejándolos desconcertados.</p><p>-Esta nervioso, por lo de la boda, usted sabe... -Dijo Lucius sonriendo encantadoramente a su invitado.</p><p>-Claro, claro... -Respondió el hombre sonriendo comprensivamente- Así estaba yo el día de mi boda.</p><p>-¿En serio?... yo en cambio estaba feliz y tranquilo.</p><p>-Y como no, señor Malfoy... y con todo el respeto que me merece, déjeme decirle que con la bella mujer con la que se casó, no había espacio para la menor duda.</p><p>-Me halaga muchísimo.</p><p>-Hubiera visto el día de mi boda, me paso de todo.</p><p>-¡No me diga! -Exclamó Lucius tan interesado en el tema, como lo estaría en la rutina diaria de una babosa carnívora, pero con una expresión de total interés que cautivó al hombre.</p><p>-Si, déjeme contarle... -Y así, los dos hombres se alejaron enfrascados en su charla mientras Draco llegaba a su habitación pensando mil cosas a la vez.</p><p>A su enojo y frustración se sumó la impotencia; ver a su padre le recordó el origen de toda esa situación... ¿Cómo defraudarlo?... pero ¿Cómo casarse con esa arpía?... Sin embargo sus padres confiaban tanto en él... Pero compartir toda la vida con una mujer que creyó conocer y por la que ahora sentía total aversión...</p><p>-Por Salazar... -Exclamó abriendo la puerta de su habitación- ¿Qué debo hacer?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Capitulo 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras tanto, después de reavivar a Marianne y consolar a Pansy un rato más, Narcisa dijo:</p><p>-Pansy querida, voy a hablar con Draco.</p><p>-¿De verdad hablara con él? -Pregunto Pansy esperanzada con la nariz y los ojos rojos.</p><p>-Tenlo por seguro, linda. -Respondió Narcisa besándola en la frente.</p><p>Cuando Narcisa salió de la habitación, se recargo en la puerta cerrada a la vez que se cubría la boca con las manos; Su corazón latía apresuradamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro.</p><p>La carta, la reacción de Draco, incluso lo de su revelación acerca de las preferencias de su hijo y de las de Harry no estaba en el plan; No era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, sin embargo, casi en el instante en que abrió la boca, lo hizo pensando en que era hora de que Draco enfrentara sus fantasmas, y como era obvio que no iba a arrojar solo a su hijo a la marejada que estaba por desatarse, Harry Potter iba también.</p><p>¿Y para qué negarlo?... ver la cara de Pansy cuando ella revelo todo, simple y sencillamente no tenia precio.</p><p>-Ah Severus... -Pensó bajando sus manos dejando ver una sonrisa- Y tu regalito... es la cereza del pastel. -Eso sí estaba más que planeado.</p><p>********************************************************</p><p>Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, por un instante creyó estar alucinando.</p><p>-¿Ha-Harry? -Exclamó parpadeando como un búho.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Harry caminando hacia él- Vine por ti.</p><p>-¿Por mí? -Respondió Draco demasiado aturdido, y aun más al ver a Snape atrás de Harry- ¿Padrino?</p><p>-Draco, -Dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- Vámonos, luego te explicare todo.</p><p>-Un momento, un momento... -Exclamó Draco dando un paso hacia atrás soltándose del contacto de Harry- ¿irnos?... ¿de qué rayos hablas, Harry?</p><p>-No hay tiempo, vámonos.</p><p>-Padrino ¿Qué rayos significa esto? -Preguntó Draco sin entender nada.</p><p>Severus solo alzó los hombros en un gesto claro de que le importaba un soberano cacahuate cualquier tipo de conversación en ese momento; él sabía perfectamente y desde un principio, que a lo que menos habían ido ahí, era precisamente a platicar.</p><p>-¡Vamos! -Dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano.</p><p>-Yo no me muevo de aquí, -Respondió Draco soltándose- No sé qué clase de locura está pasando por tu mente ni en la de mi padrino, y francamente no me importa, lo único que quiero es que así como llegaste, te desaparezcas.</p><p>-¿Estás loco? -Exclamó Harry tomándolo de nuevo de la mano- Vine a rescatarte.</p><p>-¿Rescatarme? -Respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y quién te dijo que necesito ser rescatado?</p><p>-Draco, por favor...</p><p>-Por favor, nada... -Respondió Draco soltándose nuevamente- Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado.</p><p>-Pues nos vamos de aquí. -Dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse.</p><p>-Oblígame. -Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-¿Crees que no lo hare? -Dijo Harry alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Me pones un dedo encima y grito.</p><p>-Por favor, Draco... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo- Siempre amenazas con hacer eso y nunca lo haces.</p><p>-¿Crees que no soy capaz?</p><p>-Francamente no lo creo.</p><p>Draco entrecerró los ojos y dijo con voz amenazante:</p><p>-Te lo advierto.</p><p>-Adelante.</p><p>Draco torció la boca, pero ante la sorpresa de Harry, la abrió de nuevo aspirando aire, y justo en ese momento, una mano tapó su boca sorprendiéndolo por completo.</p><p>-No tan rápido, Malfoy... -Dijo Ron atrás de él.</p><p>-¡Harry, vámonos! -Exclamó Hermione.</p><p>-¡Ay!... -Grito Ron soltando a Draco- ¡Me mordió!... ¡Harry, el muy maldito me mordió!</p><p>-¡Y espero no morir envenenado! -Exclamó Draco buscando su varita, de la cual no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había dejado.</p><p>-¡Eres un...! -Dijo Ron tomándolo por un hombro y dándole vuelta alzando el puño, listo para estampárselo en la cara.</p><p>-¡No, Ron! -Exclamaron al unísono Harry y Hermione; uno deteniéndole el brazo y la otra apartándolo de Draco.</p><p>-¡Pero me mordió!</p><p>-¡Te lo mereces por imbécil! -Respondió Draco soltándose de Hermione.</p><p>-¡Tu eres el imbécil! -Dijo Ron intentando alcanzarlo de nuevo.</p><p>-¡No más que tú, comadreja idiota! -Respondió Draco forcejeando con Hermione para alcanzar a Ron; pero justo en ese momento, se escucho un simple:</p><p>-Desmaius.</p><p>Y Draco cayó fulminado siendo sostenido apenas por Hermione que termino por caer encima de él.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Ron sorprendió- ¡Yo no hice nada!</p><p>-Muy bien, par de inútiles... -Dijo Severus guardando su varita-Hagan lo que tienen que hacer.</p><p>-¡Sí, claro! -Exclamó Harry saliendo de su estupor.</p><p>Pero justo en ese momento, unas voces cada vez más cercanas los pusieron alerta.</p><p>-No es nada, Lucius... -Escucharon decir a Narcisa.</p><p>-Te digo que algo raro está pasando ahí dentro, no estoy loco, escuché algo.</p><p>-Pero Lucius...</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, Narcisa? Estas portándote muy extraño y eso es... -Todos quedaron en silencio al abrirse la puerta, incluido Lucius, quien después de permanecer mudo por unos segundos, dijo: -¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!</p><p>-Lucius, amor... si te tranquizas...</p><p>La situación era más comprensible que una suma de uno más uno, por lo que Lucius inmediatamente llevó su mano a su varita, acto que todos imitaron, por lo que terminaron apuntándose unos a otros a excepción de Narcisa.</p><p>-Aléjate de mi hijo... -Dijo Lucius apuntándole directamente a Harry.</p><p>-No. -Respondió Harry con firmeza.</p><p>-Lucius... -Dijo Severus apuntándole- El asunto es conmigo.</p><p>-El asunto es con este maldito hijo de puta que quiere llevarse a Draco. -Respondió Lucius entre dientes sin dejar de apuntarle a Harry.</p><p>-Potter... vete de aquí. -Dijo Severus.</p><p>-No te atrevas. -Exclamó Lucius apretando con fuerza su varita.</p><p>-Lucius, escúchame... -Dijo Narcisa tocándole un hombro- Tu hijo no será feliz si...</p><p>-Cállate Narcisa, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que estas inmiscuida en este sucio asunto.</p><p>-¿No vas a dejarlos pasar?</p><p>-Nunca.</p><p>Narcisa exhalo un suspiro de desaliento, y luego, sin decir más, sacó su varita y apuntando a la espalda de su esposo, exclamó:</p><p>-Petrificus Totalus.</p><p>Lucias solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa para después caer al suelo como una tabla; Los tres chicos miraron perplejos la escena, hasta que Snape los hizo reaccionar.</p><p>-¿Qué esperan trío de tontos?</p><p>Rápidamente Harry apunto a Draco diciendo:</p><p>-Levicorpus. -Y con el cuerpo del rubio flotando delante de si, los tres salieron por la puerta saltando el inerte cuerpo de Lucius.</p><p>Y siguiendo el plano que les había dado Severus, Ron y Harry seguían a Hermione, quien era la que lo leía caminando por varios pasillos.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín! -Exclamó Ron con la frente perlada de sudor mientras caminada apresuradamente atrás de Harry cuidándole la retaguardia desmayando a todo aquel que se encontraban en el camino, ya fuese humano o elfo- ¡Esto parece laberinto!... ¿¡Como es que los ricos no se pierden en sus propias casas?!</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Draco, Severus tomó la varita de Lucius para luego apuntarle con la suya diciendo:</p><p>-Finite Incantatem.</p><p>-¡Maldito, desgraciado hijo de perra! -Gritó Lucius poniéndose de pie- ¡Y tú! -Exclamó rojo de furia a Narcisa- ¿¡estás loca?!</p><p>-Lucius, cálmate por favor...</p><p>-¡Nunca espere esto de ti, Narcisa!... Pero ya hablaremos tú y yo, por ahora hazte a un lado, voy a rescatar a mi hijo.</p><p>-Tu hijo, Lucius... -Dijo Narcisa plantándosele enfrente- No necesita ser rescatado, al menos no de Potter.</p><p>-Lucius... -Dijo Severus dando un paso.</p><p>-Contigo no quiero hablar... -Respondió Lucius con sus ojos grises relampagueando de furia- Solo devuélveme mi varita.</p><p>-No seas necio. -Respondió Severus.</p><p>-Lo único que impide que aquí ocurra una desgracia, es que cobardemente me has quitado la varita.</p><p>-Déjate de tonterías, -Respondió Severus- No creas que te tengo miedo... lo que tengo es ira porque eres muy estúpido.</p><p>-¿Y a ti qué? -Respondió Lucius sonriendo sardónicamente- Si soy estúpido o no, es mi problema.</p><p>-También lo es mío si está involucrado Draco.</p><p>-Draco es mi hijo, no tuyo.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedes impedir que me interese por él, después de todo soy su padrino.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé, y maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió dártelo como ahijado... Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces. -Dijo Lucius dándose la vuelta.</p><p>-¡Lucius! -Llamó Severus con voz fuerte.</p><p>-¡Vete al diablo, Severus! Voy por mi hijo.</p><p>-¡No! -Exclamó Narcisa poniéndole las manos en el pecho.</p><p>-Narcisa... -Dijo Lucius mirándola fijamente- Nunca te he puesto una mano encima... no me obligues...</p><p>-Lucius... -Dijo Severus; llamado que el mayor de los Malfoy ignoro como si de una piedra se tratara- Lucius... -Volvió a llamar Severus.</p><p>-Narcisa, déjame pasar.</p><p>Severus guardo ambas varitas y tomándolo de un brazo, le dio la vuelta.</p><p>-Te estoy hablando.</p><p>-¡Suéltame, imbécil! -Exclamó Lucius intentando zafarse del agarre, mismo que Severus presiono con más fuerza tomándolo de ambos brazos ante el asombro de Lucius quien solo exclamó: ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?!</p><p>-Impidiendo que le arruines la vida a tu hijo por segunda vez.</p><p>-¿Arruinarle la vida? -Repitió Lucius- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, idiota?... ¡para no hacerlo de nuevo es que estoy haciendo esto!</p><p>-Pues esta no es la manera...</p><p>-¡¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si lo que hago está bien o mal?! -Exclamó Lucius soltándose al fin.</p><p>-Cálmate y hablaremos... -Dijo Narcisa.</p><p>-¡Déjenme pasar, Potter se lleva a mi hijo! -Exclamó Lucius comenzando a sentirse desesperado.</p><p>-Lucius, Draco merece ser feliz... -Dijo Severus caminando hasta la puerta, junto a Narcisa- Y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Potter es esa felicidad, él también quiere a Draco.</p><p>-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que ese quiera!... ¡Severus, déjame pasar!</p><p>-¡Lucius no seas necio!... ¡la guerra lo ha lastimado demasiado, ya déjalo en paz!</p><p>-¡No! -Respondió Lucius haciéndolo a un lado de un empujón, y quitándole la varita a Narcisa apunto a Severus diciendo: ¡Crucio!</p><p>Pero Severus alcanzó a esquivarlo por muy poco ocasionando frustración en Lucius, quien nuevamente lo apunto:</p><p>-¡Cru...!</p><p>-¡Basta Lucius! -Gritó Narcisa abrazándolo con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Suel-sueltame! -Exclamó Lucius intentando quitarse de encima a su esposa, con la que comenzó a forcejear; hecho que aprovecho Severus.</p><p>-¡Expelliarmus!</p><p>-¡No! -Gritó Lucius al verse desarmado.</p><p>-¡Por favor, mi amor!... -Gritó Narcisa al borde del llanto- ¡Deja a Draco en paz, el merece ser feliz!</p><p>-¿¡Es que no entienden, par de estúpidos!? -Exclamó Lucius sintiendo una enorme angustia oprimirle el corazón- ¡Precisamente por eso lo hago!... ¡Para que no lo lastimen más!</p><p>-¡Lucius! -Exclamó Severus intentando tocarlo al ver que había logrado soltarse de Narcisa.</p><p>-¿¡Crees que no lo sé, Severus!? -Exclamó Lucius alejándose de la mano de Severus- ¿¡Crees que no se que le arruiné la vida a mi hijo?!... ¡¿al ser que más quiero?!... ¿¡Por el que daría la vida misma?!</p><p>-¿¡Y entonces por qué haces esto?!</p><p>-¿Estas ciego?... ¡Si lo pongo en la cima y pongo el mundo a sus pies, nadie más podrá lastimarlo!</p><p>-Lucius... -Exclamó Severus sorprendido.</p><p>-¡Sé que todos nos odian!... ¡Sé que quisieran vernos muertos!... ¡pero yo puedo soportarlo, Narcisa puede soportarlo!... ¡¿Pero que pasara con Draco si algo me pasa?!... ¿¡que pasara con mi hijo si no estoy yo para cuidarlo?! -Exclamó Lucius tomándolo de las solapas- ¡Debo asegurarme de que este bien, debo protegerlo!</p><p>-Mi amor... -Musitó Narcisa igualmente sorprendida.</p><p>-¡Intentaran hacerle daño a la primera oportunidad, lo sé muy bien!... -Continuo Lucius sin soltarlo- ¡Pero el dinero es poder, Severus tú lo sabes!... ¡Draco debe ser poderoso para que nadie lo lastime!</p><p>-No Lucius... -Dijo Severus tomándole suavemente de las muñecas- El poder que te ha sostenido a ti, a Narcisa y a Draco, no ha sido el del dinero...</p><p>-¡Claro que sí! -Exclamó Lucius sintiéndose desesperado.</p><p>-No Lucius... ¿acaso no lo ves?... El poder de la familia es lo que los ha mantenido en pie... el amor que hay entre ustedes es lo que los ha protegido hasta ahora...</p><p>-¡Pero...!</p><p>-Escúchame Lucius... -Dijo Severus tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- Tu hijo, lo único que desea es ser feliz, pero no se atreve para no decepcionarte... ese chico te ama demasiado...</p><p>-¡Pero...! ¿¡Pero quien lo cuidara si algo me pasa, Severus, quien?! -Respondió Lucius con los ojos inundados de lágrimas- Mi niño... yo le besaría los pies al diablo con tal de que nada le pasase...</p><p>-Lo se... pero ya lo has hecho y no sirvió de nada... lo que debes hacer ahora es procurar darle armas para que se proteja a si mismo...</p><p>-¿Y cómo?... -Balbuceo Lucius dejándose caer de rodillas al piso- ¿Cómo, si soy un fracaso de padre?</p><p>-Si fueras un fracaso, Lucius... -Dijo Narcisa llorando y arrodillándose junto a su esposo- Draco no sería tan buen hijo... ¿no te das cuenta?... nos quiere demasiado, por eso está dispuesto a casarse con quien tú le digas... Lucius... -Lucius ya no respondió, solo se dejo envolver en el fuerte abrazo de su esposa, quien lo oprimía contra si con todo el amor del que era capaz.</p><p>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, los chicos alcanzaron a ver un balcón después de recorrer varios pasillos.</p><p>-¡Al fin! -Exclamó Hermione aliviada.</p><p>-¡Abre las puertas! -Dijo Harry.</p><p>-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Respondió Hermione abriendo las puertas de cristal con cortinas de encaje, dejando inmediatamente a la vista a:</p><p>-¡Sirius! -Exclamó aliviado Ron- ¡por un momento pensé que no estarías!</p><p>-¿Y perderme la poca diversión que hasta ahora he tenido? -Respondió Sirius recostado en Buckbeak mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.</p><p>-¡De prisa! -Exclamó Harry acercando a Draco al hipogrifo, quien nerviosamente olfateo el cuerpo inerte del chico rubio.</p><p>-Calma amigo... -Dijo Sirius palmeando el emplumado cuello.</p><p>-Tal vez recuerde que una vez le ofendió. -Dijo Ron preocupado.</p><p>-Buckbeak no es rencoroso ¿verdad amigo? -Exclamó Sirius tirando su cigarrillo y tomando por debajo de las axilas a Draco para después jalarlo hacia sí, sentándolo de lado en el lomo del enorme animal- Bien... -dijo después de acomodar a Draco- Ahora tu, Harry.</p><p>-No. -Respondió Harry firmemente.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Exclamo Ron.</p><p>-Harry, no me digas que...</p><p>-Así es Hermione... -Respondió Harry mirando a su amiga- Debo regresar, no puedo irme sin antes hablar con Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>-Ya lo sabía. -Exclamó Sirius sonriendo de lado- No puedes irte sin antes arreglar este asunto, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Así es. -Respondió Harry.</p><p>-Bueno, pues me voy, en cuanto llegue a casa, abriré la red flu para que lleguen por ahí.</p><p>-De acuerdo, chicos... Ustedes no tienen por qué quedarse...-Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a sus amigos.</p><p>-Ya sabes que iremos contigo. -Respondió Ron sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos.</p><p>-¡Gracias! -Respondió Harry no pudiendo sentirse aliviado, mas por la solidaridad que sus amigos mostraban que por otra cosa, así que despidiéndose de Sirius con la mano, regresaron al interior de la mansión.</p><p>-Bueno muchacho... -Dijo Sirius a su hipogrifo- ¡A casa!</p><p>La enorme y fantástica criatura extendió sus alas y levanto el vuelo después de caminar unos cuantos pasos y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron surcando los cielos.</p><p>Sintiéndose raro, Sirius mantenía la vista fija al frente, la carga que llevaba en los brazos le quemaba el corazón, y no pudiendo resistirse más, bajo la vista y lo miró.</p><p>Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos; Sirius lo sostenía contra su pecho con un brazo mientras que con la otra se sujetaba a Buckbeack, y teniéndolo así, tan quieto y tan cerca, pudo observarlo detenidamente; No pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba:</p><p>-Rayos... eres el vivo retrato del idiota de mi cuñado... pero también eres igual a Narcisa... tus ojos son los de él, pero tu rostro es como el de ella... mi madre te adoraría si no estuviese muerta... y yo también... -Pensó exhalando un suspiro- Yo hubiese sido tu tío favorito... te hubiera enseñado muchos trucos divertidos y tampoco serias tan estirado...</p><p>Y sin dejar de sonreír, su mano soltó las ásperas plumas con las que se sostenía y le quitó la mascada de seda del cuello y la soltó al viento, luego metió sus dedos en la engominada cabellera y la revolvió hasta despeinarlo completamente.</p><p>-Así está mejor... así te parece más a un Black, ahora volemos a casa... listo para que me detestes por completo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Harry y los demás llegaban a la habitación de Draco encontrando la puerta cerrada, y tras dudarlo solo unos momentos, Harry decidió tocar.</p><p>Fue Severus quien abrió y mirando al trío despectivamente, dijo:</p><p>-No sé porque no estoy sorprendido... pasa. -Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron un paso para entrar a la habitación, solo que Snape se interpuso entre los dos últimos diciendo: -Solo Potter. -Y sin más, les cerró la puerta en la nariz.</p><p>Una hora después, la chimenea de Grimauld Place chisporroteó luces verdes dejando ver un cuerpo saliendo de ella.</p><p>-¡Por Griffindor!... -Exclamó Sirius alzando las manos y rodando los ojos- ¡Al fin llegaste!</p><p>-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Algún problema?</p><p>-¿Algún problema? -Repitió Sirius recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- Vaya que sí lo hay... tal parece que no secuestramos a un muchacho, sino a una banshee histérica.</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -Respondió Sirius levantándose y siguiéndolo- Desde que lo desperté y lo metí a ese maldito cuarto, no ha parado de gritar... y vaya con las cosas que gritaba ¿eh?... cualquiera diría que se crió en un embarcadero.</p><p>-Pero está bien...</p><p>-¿Y porque no habría de estarlo?... no niego que llegue a desear ponerlo sobre mis rodillas y darle los azotes que el inútil de Lucius nunca le dio, pero te aseguro que no lo hice... ¡ah pero por los calzones de Merlín! Tuve que insonorizar esa sección de la casa para librarme del escándalo... aunque muy tarde, aun siento sus gritos taladrar mis oídos, la cabeza me estalla.</p><p>-Sirius... -dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Draco- ¿Podrías...?</p><p>-¡Ah claro, claro! -Respondió Sirius deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta- Buena Suerte... te la deseo de corazón.</p><p>-Y vaya que la necesitare... -Pensó Harry para luego sacar su varita y abrir la habitación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Capitulo 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse, encontrándose con Harry que lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>-¡Tú! -Exclamó echando chispas por los ojos- ¿¡Quien te crees?!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!...</p><p>-Draco, si te calmaras un poco...</p><p>-¡Si me calmara, nada!... -Interrumpió Draco escupiendo las palabras- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres?!</p><p>-Nadie especial. -Respondió Harry con rostro serio, totalmente preparado para esa reacción de Draco.</p><p>-¡Exacto, no eres nadie para haber hecho lo que hiciste!... ¡Regrésame a mi casa!</p><p>-No. -Respondió Harry con firmeza.</p><p>Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, pero al instante se repuso.</p><p>-No estoy preguntándotelo ¡te exijo que me dejes ir!</p><p>-Y ya te dije que no. -Respondió Harry cerrando la puerta con la varita.</p><p>-¡Pero...! ¿¡Porque cierras!?... ¡déjame ir!</p><p>-No. -Respondió Harry dejando la varita en un mueble para luego caminar despacio hacia Draco, quien instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, aunque sin dejar de discutir en ningún momento.</p><p>-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Harry... creí que lo habías entendido.</p><p>-De que lo entendí, lo entendí... no soy idiota.</p><p>-Pues yo creo que si... -Dijo Draco llegando hasta la pared; Detalle que no detuvo a Harry, quien caminó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia.</p><p>Draco alzó la vista encontrándose con unos profundos ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban tan intensa y a la vez tan serenamente, que sin percibirlo, Trago en seco.</p><p>-Yo... yo me voy... -Exclamó Draco apartando la mirada e intentando salir del pequeño espacio.</p><p>-No escapes, Draco. -Dijo Harry cerrándole el paso.</p><p>-Yo no escapo. -Respondió Draco esquivando la mirada de Harry.</p><p>-Si lo haces.</p><p>-Pues soy un cobarde... pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no? -Respondió Draco intentando salir por el otro lado- Todo el mundo lo sabe, soy un títere de las circunstancias ¿y?</p><p>-Draco, no seas necio, solo dame un minuto para explicarte las cosas... -Dijo Harry pasando sus brazos por los costados de Draco provocando que éste posara sus manos en los brazos de Harry.</p><p>Volver a tenerlo así... tan cerca, tocar sus brazos fuertes y respirar su delicioso aroma, hizo a Draco sentir un vuelco en el estomago; y el dolor de no poder mantenerlo así, junto a él ya nunca más, lo hicieron cerrar los ojos; unos suaves labios sobre los suyos lo hicieron sobresaltarse, y al abrirlos ojos, se encontró con los de Harry justo frente a él... Y por un instante deseo abrir la boca, dejar que la lengua de Harry invadiera la suya con su dulce calidez... que esos brazos que lo aprisionaban contra la pared, lo estrecharan con fuerza... Pero fue solo un instante, la cordura lo volvió a la realidad.</p><p>-No. -Dijo firmemente separándolo de sí con sus manos.</p><p>-Draco... -Respondió Harry acercándose de nuevo.</p><p>-No me hagas esto, Harry... -Murmuró Draco antes de empujarlo suavemente y salir de ese pequeño espacio; pero al dar tan solo un paso, se quedó quieto al ver quien estaba de pie, justo en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>-Papá... -Exclamó estupefacto; Lucius lo miraba en silencio, con un rostro típicamente inexpresivo- Yo... yo...</p><p>Lucius lo miró por unos instantes más, luego su mirada se dirigió a Harry, quien sin decir nada, paso junto a Draco para salir de la habitación.</p><p>Con un pie, Lucius cerró la puerta, dejo su bastón a un lado y se recargo en ella cruzándose de brazos, y al cabo de unos eternos segundos, dijo:</p><p>-Ven.</p><p>Draco trago en seco y con pequeños pasos llegó hasta su padre, quien lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>-Yo... lo lamento...</p><p>-Cállate. -Dijo Lucius descruzando los brazos y estrechándolo fuertemente ante el azoro de Draco, quien solo atinó a quedarse quieto mientras escuchaba un suave murmullo en su oído que decía: Perdóname... -Draco se quedó muy quieto sin entender absolutamente nada, solo se dejó abrazar por no supo cuanto tiempo hasta que Lucius se separó de él y tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo hasta la cama, en la cual ambos se sentaron- Draco...</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Draco mirándolo atento.</p><p>-No entiendes que pasa ¿cierto? -Preguntó Lucius sonriendo.</p><p>-La verdad, no tengo idea.</p><p>-No te culpo, la verdad yo apenas estoy aterrizando... dime, Draco... -Dijo Lucius mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Tu quieres casarte?</p><p>-¿Eh?... bueno...yo... -Balbuceó Draco completamente sorprendido.</p><p>-¿Es tan difícil de contestar?</p><p>-No... es decir...</p><p>-Solo responde, Draco.</p><p>-Bueno... yo me casare con quien tú me digas, Papá.</p><p>-Ya veo... -Exclamó Lucius mirando al frente mientras sonreía débilmente- Pero hijo...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Eso no es lo que te pregunté.</p><p>-¡Ah!... claro...</p><p>-¿Quieres casarte?</p><p>-Pues... yo... con Pansy no, ella ya no me agrada.</p><p>-Ah... -Exclamó Lucius- Buena respuesta... pero de nuevo evades mi pregunta.</p><p>-Lo siento. -Se disculpo Draco sintiéndose muy extraño por esa conversación.</p><p>-Veo que me tienes mucho miedo... -Dijo Lucius con cierto desaliento- Y no te culpo... te he tratado muy mal.</p><p>-No es cierto, -Respondió Draco- Solo haces lo que debes hacer por la familia.</p><p>-La familia... -Repitió Lucius exhalando un suspiro- Draco ¿tú amas a Potter? -Soltó de repente Lucius dejando a Draco con la boca abierta.</p><p>Lucius sonrió al verlo y poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla, le cerró la boca viendo como el rubor teñía las mejillas de su hijo.</p><p>-¿Y bien? -Insistió Lucius cruzando elegantemente una pierna mientras se recargaba hacia atrás con las manos en la cama- Toda mi vida me he guiado por los principios que me inculcó mi familia... principios que muchos no aceptan, pero que sin embargo yo presumo orgulloso... Puedo ser todo lo que los demás quieran, pero mi motivación principal siempre has sido tú y tu madre... si me equivoque en muchas cosas, fue por idiota, mas no por mis motivos... sin embargo, creo que he equivocado los métodos...</p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Draco percibiendo que su padre estaba descubriendo sus sentimientos ante él.</p><p>-Cuando me uní al Señor Tenebroso, lo hice ansiando el poder que representaba... los Malfoy y los Black siempre fueron prominentes, pero yo deseaba que nuestra familia estuviera muy por encima de todos... que tú y tu madre estuvieran rebosantes de poder... quería... quería que fueran felices...</p><p>-Y lo fuimos... -Exclamó Draco- Papá... en verdad fui un niño muy feliz, no sé de qué te culpas... porque eso percibo, estas culpándote de todo.</p><p>-¿Y tú precisamente me lo preguntas, hijo? -Exclamó Lucius mirándolo tiernamente- Dime ¿acaso fuiste feliz cuando el Señor Tenebroso te encomendó matar a Dumbledore?</p><p>-No, por supuesto que no... Pero son solo situaciones que pasan, mientras ustedes estuvieran conmigo, nada de eso importaba, papá.</p><p>-Eso es a lo que me refiero... intente hacer lo mejor para ustedes y solo les traje desgracia, dolor y miedo...</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Déjame terminar... -Dijo Lucius acariciando el suave cabello de su hijo mientras sonreía tristemente- El ser humano es el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra... intente hacer lo mismo... y me volví a equivocar...</p><p>-Solo haces lo correcto para...</p><p>-La familia... -Completo Lucius- Deja de justificarme, Draco... estas repitiendo mi mismo patrón y yo no me había dado cuenta... tú no debes casarte... y no solo porque no estás enamorado, sino porque eres muy joven y te falta mucho por vivir.</p><p>Draco lo miró fijamente mientras su expresión se transformaba radicalmente.</p><p>-¿Lo... lo dices en serio?</p><p>-Si... tú no quieres a Pansy, creo que ya ni como amiga ¿cierto?</p><p>-Cierto. -Respondió Draco con los ojos brillantes.</p><p>-Pero no solo por eso no quieres casarte... no quieres hacerlo, porque tú amas a Potter. -La sensación de regocijo que Draco había comenzado a sentir, se esfumo con la misma rapidez para ser sustituida por la de la vergüenza; Lucius sonrió comprensivo ante el sonrojo de su hijo y dijo: -Contéstame algo... ¿te da vergüenza porque soy yo? o ¿te da vergüenza el que la gente se entere?</p><p>Draco no pudo responder, el giro de ciento ochenta grados lo tomo totalmente desprevenido.</p><p>-Ante mi lo entiendo... -Continuó Lucius hablando en tono suave- Y mas con lo que pasó; pero creo que aunque no me respondiste, ante los demás también te avergüenza... ¿sabes porque?... porque tienes los mismos prejuicios que yo... ¡ah Draco! -Dijo Lucius exhalando un profundo suspiro- Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, cambiaria tantas cosas... pero creo que aun es tiempo...</p><p>-¿Cambiar?... ¿cambiar qué? -Preguntó Draco tímidamente.</p><p>-Hijo... yo te quiero tanto... -Dijo Lucius sonriendo débilmente.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé. -Respondió Draco sonriendo también.</p><p>-Por eso te pido perdón por tanto errores.</p><p>-No hay nada que perdonar, papá... yo también te amo.</p><p>-Gracias. -Dijo Lucius abrazándolo; abrazo que Draco correspondió con todo el amor del mundo-  Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien... -Dijo Lucius soltándolo- Sé que estas enamorado de Potter...</p><p>-¡Oh!... yo lo lamento... -Susurró Draco.</p><p>-¡No, Draco!... mira mi rostro, mira mis ojos... solo tú puedes saber si miento... -Dijo Lucius hincándose frente a su hijo y tomando el pequeño rostro entre sus manos- Esta bien... tienes todo el derecho y la libertad de enamorarte de quien quieras... si eso te hace feliz, yo también lo soy.</p><p>-Papá... -Exclamó Draco sorprendido.</p><p>-Aunque claro... -Dijo Lucius alzando las cejas- Acepto que no es tan fácil para mí admitir tus preferencias... fuera de querer conservar el apellido, yo... bueno, yo deseaba cargar en mis brazos a algún hijo tuyo... -Dijo Lucius sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas perdiendo todo el Glamour.</p><p>-Por Salazar, papá... -Exclamó Draco recargando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos- Siento tanto fallarte de esta manera...</p><p>-No te culpes, hijo... -Respondió Lucius revolviéndole el cabello- Tú no tienes la culpa de tus preferencias y... bueno, mi proceso de aceptación aun no termina, pero dame tiempo y te aseguro que todo estará bien.</p><p>-¿No estas... no estás enojado? -Preguntó Draco enderezándose.</p><p>-Claro que lo estoy... pero conmigo mismo, aunque te repito... dame tiempo y las cosas tomaran el curso correcto... es más, han comenzado ya a tomar el curso correcto.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Primero, cancelé oficialmente la boda, a la familia Parkinson la mande a volar, tampoco iban a hacernos un gran favor, mira que nuestro abolengo no lo tiene cualquiera... segundo, tú volverás a la escuela, sigo sin aceptar que esa Granger sea mejor que tu, y tercero... -Dijo Lucius con voz débil, como meditando lo que estaba a punto de decir- Hable con Potter...</p><p>Draco sintió un sobresalto al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre y mirándolo fijamente, dijo:</p><p>-Y... ¿Qué le dijiste?</p><p>-Algo muy simple... le leí la cartilla; le dije que lo aceptaba como... mmm... ¿novio?... -Exclamó Lucius alzando una ceja, como preguntándose a sí mismo si ese era el término correcto- Bueno, como sea... le advertí que si un día, yo me enteraba de que por su causa tú no eras feliz, el Señor Tenebroso no sería nada comparado conmigo.</p><p>-¡Papá! -Exclamó Draco horrorizado y ruborizado hasta las orejas.</p><p>-Pues ya dije... -Respondió Lucius alzándose de hombros y poniéndose de pie- Ahora vámonos, tengo muchos presentes que devolver.</p><p>-Lo lamento. -Respondió Draco no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable.</p><p>-Pues yo no, pondré a tu madre a hacerlo como castigo por haberme petrificado.</p><p>-¿¡Mamá te...!?</p><p>-Luego te contare, -Interrumpió Lucius pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras se dirigían a la puerta.</p><p>-Papá... -Dijo Draco deteniéndose- Aunque sé que no te gusta que me disculpe tanto, yo lamento todo lo que vendrá... es decir, el escándalo y todo eso.</p><p>-Ya te lo he dicho, Draco... eres un Malfoy y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, mientras tu familia este contigo, puedes mandar a todos al demonio, a fin de cuentas, siempre van a hablar.</p><p>-Pero nos van a destrozar.</p><p>-Nada puede destrozarnos hijo, mientras permanezcamos unidos... de eso acabo de darme cuenta.</p><p>-Vaya... es raro que no estés enfadado. -Dijo Draco.</p><p>-Es sorprendente ¿no? -Respondió Lucius guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>-La verdad, si. -Dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Si alguien se atreve a hablar mal de mi hijo frente a mí, sobre lo que sea, créeme... conocerán al mortífago que siempre vivirá en mi. -Dijo Lucius pasándole de nuevo el brazo a su hijo caminando de nuevo a la puerta; Draco lo miró y supo enseguida que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto; entonces se soltó y lo abrazó fuertemente diciéndole:</p><p>-Gracias papá.</p><p>Lucius no respondió, solo sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hijo; Después, cuando abrieron la puerta, la única persona que estaba ahí, recargada en la pared, les sonrió con ternura.</p><p>-¡Mamá! -Saltó Draco abrazándola con ímpetu.</p><p>-¡Vas a tirarme! -Exclamó Narcisa riendo.</p><p>-¿Papá ya te dijo? -Dijo Draco mirándola pero sin soltarla- ¡No tengo que casarme!</p><p>-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. -Respondió Narcisa acariciándole la mejilla.</p><p>-¡Aun no lo creo!</p><p>-¿Sabes lo que pasa en realidad? -Dijo Narcisa bajando la voz- Le aplique un Imperius a tu padre.</p><p>-Te estoy oyendo, Narcisa. -Exclamó Lucius alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-¿Crees que si le ordeno lavar los platos, funcionara? -Dijo Narcisa como si no hubiese escuchado nada.</p><p>-Mejor ordénale que me compre una escoba nueva.</p><p>-O ese aderezo de esmeraldas y rubíes, junto con el brazalete que le hace juego... -Añadió Narcisa abrazando a Draco por la cintura y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.</p><p>-Ja ja... -Exclamó Lucius sarcástico caminando atrás de ellos- Muero de risa. -Madre e hijo solo se sonrieron entre ellos y continuaron su camino; Narcisa sabía mejor que nadie lo que le estaba costando a Lucius mostrar ese rostro tan comprensivo, no todo era tan sencillo para el patriarca de los Malfoy, pero precisamente por eso, ella apreciaba más el esfuerzo de su esposo. -Por cierto, hijo... -Dijo Lucius sin detenerse- Tengo una duda...</p><p>-¿Si, papá?</p><p>-¿Por qué precisamente elegiste a Potter?... digo, tiene cara como de tarado ¿no?</p><p>-¡Mamá!</p><p>-Ya Lucius, déjalo en paz. -Exclamó Narcisa sonriendo sabiendo ya de antemano que no todo iba a ser tan sencillo; así que continuaron su camino hasta bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala, en donde Sirius, tumbado en el sofá fumaba un cigarrillo; Snape, cruzado de brazos frente a la ventana miraba la calle en silencio, mientras los tres chicos en la cocina cuchicheaban entre sí.</p><p>-Ya Harry... -Decía Ron mientras tomaba un vaso de agua- ¿Nos vas a contar que hablaste con Lucius Malfoy?</p><p>-Ya te dije. -Respondió Harry tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.</p><p>-Solo nos dijiste que él ya acepto lo de ustedes y nada más.</p><p>-Pues eso es lo que me dijo.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Ya párale, Ron... -Interrumpió Hermione rodando los ojos- ¿No captas que eso es privado?</p><p>-Mira Ron, -Dijo Harry para no dejar tan intrigado a su amigo- Es cierto que la conversación que tuvimos él y yo es privada, pero te diré que aunque no confiemos plenamente el uno en el otro, algo muy importante nos une... y por ese algo nos sobrellevaremos.</p><p>-Vaya... mientras no me lo encuentre un día en la sala común de Griffindor tomando té contigo, todo estará bien.</p><p>-No seas bobo, -Respondió Harry sonriendo- No es para tanto... por ahora.</p><p>-¡¿Hermione, oíste eso?! -Chillo Ron; Hermione no respondió, solo rio al ver como Harry molestaba al pelirrojo.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio un momento, entonces se miraron entre sí al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para salir en tropel de la cocina.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy los veía a todos con una ceja levantada mientras se dirigía a Severus, quien se había dado la vuelta sin descruzar los brazos.</p><p>-Severus.</p><p>-Lucius.</p><p>-En Malfoy Manor. -Dijo Lucius, quien sin agregar nada mas, se dirigió a la chimenea dando por terminada la conversación; gesto que Severus entendió a la perfección como una invitación a continuar la charla que tenían pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.</p><p>-Sirius... -Dijo Narcisa a su hermano, quien permanecía sentado en el sofá- Gracias.</p><p>-Por nada. -Respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que dejaba escapar el humo de sus labios.</p><p>Con una pequeña sonrisa, la hermosa mujer se dirigió a la chimenea en donde Lucius esperaba impaciente; Draco se quedó de pie, mirando a Sirius sin saber que decir, recién había comprendido su participación en aquel alboroto y sintió vergüenza al recordar todas las palabrotas que había dicho cuando fue encerrado en la habitación; Sirius también lo observaba sin dejar de fumar, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>¿Pedir disculpas o dar las gracias?... Draco solo acostumbraba hacerlo con su familia; de ahí en fuera era algo que nunca hacia; y mucho menos con alguien tan intimidante como Sirius Black, quien yacía desparramado en el sofá, vestido con ropa muggle, cabello largo hasta los hombros y una ligera barba.</p><p>Sirius le guiñó un ojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, quien dando una fumada a su cigarrillo, dijo:</p><p>-Supongo que ese silencio significa "Gracias"... ¿O me equivoco?</p><p>-¿Eh?... ¡ah, no!...</p><p>-¿No significa "Gracias"?</p><p>-Es decir si... es solo que... -Balbuceó Draco- Yo...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Pues... pues gracias.</p><p>-De nada. -Respondió Sirius sonriendo ligeramente.</p><p>Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Draco se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la chimenea.</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry dando unos pasos.</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Draco girándose rápidamente, como si hubiese estado esperando ese llamado.</p><p>-¿Podemos...?</p><p>-No... -Gruñó Lucius- Mi hijo tiene muchas cosas que hacer, hablaran lo que quieran en Hogwarts.</p><p>La desilusión se dibujo en el rostro de ambos chicos al oír a Lucius, por lo que Narcisa fue por Draco para tomarlo del brazo suavemente y hacerlo continuar su camino hacia la chimenea diciéndole:</p><p>-Un paso a la vez hijo, comprende a tu padre.</p><p>Exhalando un suspiro de resignación, Draco caminó hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojó diciendo:</p><p>-A Malfoy Manor.</p><p>*********************************************</p><p>El día y medio que faltaba para el regreso a Hogwarts fue para ambos chicos una verdadera tortura, pero finalmente el momento llegó, y el lunes, muy de mañana, Draco ya estaba listo en la sala de la mansión.</p><p>-Vaya, que madrugador. -Dijo Narcisa bajando las escaleras seguida por Lucius, quienes a pesar de ser tan temprano, también estaban impecables.</p><p>-Solo un poco. -Respondió Draco.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Lucius- Sabes lo que te espera llegando a Hogwarts ¿cierto?</p><p>-Si, mamá me contó lo que pasó con las personas que estaban en la habitación con Pansy.</p><p>-No aclaré el motivo de la cancelación de la boda, por eso la prensa no dejara de acosarte, y si lo hubiera hecho por los motivos verdaderos, definitivamente no te dejarían ni dormir, pero si agregamos los rumores es prácticamente como si lo hubiera dicho... ya hice arreglos para que ningún tipo de correspondencia indeseable te llegue a Hogwarts... hijo... -añadió Lucius dejando ver un asomo de preocupación.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-No quiero que por ningún motivo inclines la cara ante nadie, ninguno de esos piojosos tiene derecho a menospreciarte por absolutamente nada.</p><p>-Lo sé... -Respondió Draco sonriendo- Soy un Malfoy.</p><p>Lucius estudio por un momento el rostro de Draco para después sonreír satisfecho al comprender que la antigua arrogancia de su hijo había regresado.</p><p>-Tienes permiso para hechizar a cualquiera que te insulte, McGonagall me mandara llamar, yo me hare el loco y asunto arreglado.</p><p>-De acuerdo. -Respondió Draco sintiéndose cada vez más feliz.</p><p>-Bueno, mi amor... -Interrumpió Narcisa- Si quieres llegar a tiempo, será mejor que te vayas, ya envié tus cosas, todo está allá.</p><p>-Si... -Dijo Draco tomando un puñado de polvos flu- Yo... la verdad es que estoy muy feliz... -Dijo volviéndose a mirar a sus padres, quienes lo observaban sonriendo- Son los mejores padres del mundo.</p><p>-Por supuesto... -Exclamó Narcisa como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Soy una Black.</p><p>-Y yo soy un Malfoy. -Agregó Lucius.</p><p>Sin dejar de sonreír, Draco arrojo los polvos a la chimenea diciendo:</p><p>-A la oficina de mi padrino.</p><p>Cuando Draco se fue, Narcisa se volvió hacia su esposo y le pasó los brazos al cuello diciendo:</p><p>-Mi amor, estoy orgullosa de ti.</p><p>-Ni yo mismo creo lo que estoy haciendo... -Exclamó Lucius exhalando un suspiro mientras le rodeaba la cintura- Siento que estoy en otra dimensión.</p><p>-¿Has visto la cara de felicidad de tu hijo?... ¿la adoración con la que te mira?</p><p>-Hacia mucho que no veía esa mirada en sus ojos. -Exclamó Lucius sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>-Es feliz.</p><p>-Esta costándome mucho trabajo, Cissy.</p><p>-Lo sé, querido... -Respondió Narcisa besándolo suavemente en los labios- Por eso te amo más. -Y sin decir más, se besaron con pasión cayendo al sofá.</p><p>Cuando Draco llegó a la oficina de Snape, él ya estaba ahí, quien se limitó a observarlo mientras se sacudía el hollín de su túnica.</p><p>-Buenos días padrino. -Saludo Draco acercándose al escritorio.</p><p>-Buenos días Draco...</p><p>-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -Exclamo Draco alegremente.</p><p>-No tan bien como tú por lo que veo. -Respondió Severus alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Gracias. -Dijo Draco finalmente- De nuevo me has salvado.</p><p>-Pues no siempre estaré para arreglar tus metidas de pata, Draco... -Respondió Severus haciéndose el duro mientras revolvía algunos pergaminos de su escritorio- Así que procura ya no ser tan cabeza dura.</p><p>-Lo intentare. -Respondió Draco- Ahora me voy.</p><p>-Espera... -Dijo Severus de repente.</p><p>-¿Si? -Exclamó Draco volviéndose.</p><p>-eee... bueno... -Dijo Severus un tanto incomodo- De vez en cuando deberías... pues... claro, solo si tienes tiempo... porque no digo que sea siempre...</p><p>-¿Ajá? -Exclamó Draco desconcertado ante la actitud de su padrino.</p><p>-Pues... que tal vez... pudieras ir a visitar a Black de vez en cuando.</p><p>-¿A Sirius Black?</p><p>-No... a Bellatrix Black... -Respondió Severus sarcástico- ¿Pues cuantos Black te quedan con vida aparte de tu madre?</p><p>-Solo Sirius.</p><p>-Pues a ese me refiero. -Respondió Severus volviendo a su trabajo- Ya te puedes ir.</p><p>-Sí. -Respondió Draco sonriendo ya sin que su padrino lo viera; y ya estando fuera, comenzó a sonreír mas abiertamente y con pasos rápidos que se convirtieron en carrera, se dirigió al comedor.</p><p>Al principio no se encontró a nadie, pues las mazmorras eran por lo general lugares solitarios, pero después de subir varias escaleras, los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él; nadie decía nada, pero podía sentirlo, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán y percibía como los demás se quedaban callados cuando el pasaba; pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones, esta vez se sentía bien... mas que bien, se sentía feliz, se sentía fuerte, sentía que podía con el mundo entero y que todo se lo debía al grupo de personas que lo amaban tanto al grado de arriesgar sus vidas. Pero no era el único impaciente, ya que en otro lugar del castillo, más específicamente en el comedor...</p><p>-¡Ya Harry!... -Exclamó Hermione exasperada- ¡Deja de mover la pierna así, me desesperas!</p><p>-Compréndelo Hermione... -Dijo Ron sonriendo- Su adorado hurón regresa hoy a Hogwarts.</p><p>-No le digas hurón. -Exclamó Harry distraídamente sin despegar la vista de la entrada del comedor.</p><p>-¡Hay sí!... ¡mi hurón, mi hurón!... -Respondió Ron retándolo.</p><p>-No seas pesado. -Dijo Hermione conteniendo a duras penas la risa.</p><p>-Oye Harry... -Dijo Ron un tanto más serio- ¿Notas como todo mundo te ve?</p><p>-¿Y cómo no darme cuenta? -Respondió Harry restándole importancia- Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, realmente esto no es nuevo para mí.</p><p>-Todos cuchichean... -Dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor- Ya saben... o al menos se imaginan lo que paso en la boda del hurón, esas chicas se encargaron de regar el chisme.</p><p>-Esa era la intención de la señora Malfoy, -Dijo Hermione- ¿Tu crees que se iría de la boca nada más porque si?... y ¿mas estando involucrado su hijo?... no, esa señora se la sabe.</p><p>-Harry ¿estás escuchándonos? -Exclamó Ron alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Ya llegaron los profesores y él aun no aparece. -Murmuró Harry mordiéndose un labio- ¿abra pasado algo?</p><p>-Dicen que la leche tarda más en subir cuando la estas cuidando. -Dijo Hermione tomando un pan tostado al iniciarse el desayuno con los profesores en su mesa.</p><p>-¿Y para que la cuidan si hay una alarma incluida en el caldero que te avisa que se va a tirar? -Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Es un dicho muggle, Ron. -Respondió Hermione untándole mermelada a su pan.</p><p>-Ah... oye Harry ¿y que harás cuando Malfoy regrese?... ¿andarán oficialmente de novios?... ¿Harry?</p><p>Pero Harry no lo escuchaba... todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en el chico de cabello rubio que acababa de entrar al comedor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Capitulo 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como si fuera una película de suspenso, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio; Draco finalmente había llegado y lo primero que habían buscado sus ojos, era esa inconfundible melena color azabache... la busco por unos instantes e inmediatamente la encontró; trago saliva al ver que Harry lo miraba fijamente, y su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo ponerse de pie.</p><p>A solo un paso de entrar al comedor, se había sentido intimidado; pero fue solo un instante... un simple segundo; sentimiento que fue sustituido por el orgullo y la satisfacción de sentirse amado contra todo y contra todos, algo que lo hizo continuar su camino con paso seguro y como había dicho su padre, con la frente muy alta.</p><p>El no era tonto ni mucho menos distraído, se sabía observado, la tensión se palpaba en el aire, pero no le importaba absolutamente nada, había aprendido que mientras los seres que él amaba estuvieran siempre con él, todos podrían decir lo que quisieran; por lo que deteniendo su carrera caminó con más calma dentro del comedor, siempre con la vista fija en esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes.</p><p>Harry se había levantado, y rodeando la mesa comenzó a caminar hacia el chico rubio que se dirigía hacia él, siempre mirándose a los ojos, atrayéndose entre sí como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara; en cuestión de segundos llego hasta él, quedando frente a frente, entonces puso su mano en la nuca del Slytherin, y sin necesidad de decir nada, se inclino y lo beso en los labios en medio del comedor.</p><p>Draco había entrado directamente buscando a Harry y solo tardo unos segundos en encontrarlo, y cuando ese hombre que tanto amaba lo besó en medio del comedor, alzó sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, sonriendo en medio del beso al sentir su cintura aprisionada con el otro brazo del Griffindor.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, Draco alzó el rostro ladeando la cabeza, y con una radiante sonrisa, dijo recargando sus antebrazos en los hombros de Harry:</p><p>-¿Y ahora?</p><p>-¿Y ahora? -Repitió Harry rodeándolo de la cintura, ajenos a las docenas de ojos que los miraban sin siquiera pestañear.</p><p>Solo algunos, con diferentes emociones, tenían diferentes reacciones; como Blaise, quien sonriendo tristemente aspiro profundo intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta; aun con todo se sentía en paz; ver nuevamente la chispa alegre en los ojos plateados lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera contento; Claro, el saber que esa chispa no era por él le quitaba todo lo lindo al asunto.</p><p>Pero estaba decidido a seguir con su vida y a seguir siendo amigo de Draco, él no era un debilucho ni mucho menos; era fuerte... era un Slytherin y como tal se comportaría; no era lo suyo eso de llorar por los rincones y no iba a empezar ahora; No sería nada fácil, pero estaba decidido a darse una oportunidad con alguien más; sabía que iba a llevarle mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero él era Blaise Zabini... un Slytherin dispuesto a todo.... Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que Draco no era para él y sabia que verlo tranquilo, de alguna u otra manera, le daba tranquilidad... Y decían que los Slytherin no sabían querer...</p><p>Reacción muy diferente a la que tenía cierta chica Ravenclaw, quien miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.</p><p>-Ma... Marietta... -Balbuceó Cho a su amiga, quien miraba todo con la misma expresión- Marietta...</p><p>-¡¿Qué quieres?! -Respondió Marietta.</p><p>-El... Harry... esta... esta...</p><p>-Besándose con Malfoy... -Completo Marietta.</p><p>-Pellízcame... estoy teniendo una pesadilla... -Susurró Cho- ¡Auch!</p><p>-Dijiste que te pellizcara...</p><p>-¡Pero no tan fuerte!</p><p>-Bueno... ya viste que no es un sueño... Harry y Malfoy están... ¡Por Merlín, están besándose! -Exclamó Marietta como recién dándose cuenta de lo que veía- ¡Y se están abrazando!</p><p>-¡Ya lo vi, ya lo vi!</p><p>-Vaya... ¡con razón nunca te iba a hacer caso!</p><p>-¡Cállate tonta! -Exclamó Cho llorando mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía corriendo.</p><p>En la mesa de Griffindor, las reacciones no eran menos; Neville había dejado caer su cuchara en el cereal salpicando todo mientras abría la boca por la sorpresa; Seamus, Deán, Lavender, así como los alumnos de las demás casas, miraban todo como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese aparecido en tanga en medio del comedor cantando opera.</p><p>Y en la mesa de los profesores, la cosa no era tan diferente; la profesora Hooch se había quedado con la cuchara en el aire y la boca abierta mientras el profesor Flitwick golpeaba la espalda de una atragantada profesora McGonagall, en tanto Hagrid abría los ojos como conejo lampareado y Trelawney comenzaba a balbucear que ella ya lo sabía, pues los astros no le podían ocultar nada.</p><p>-¿Café, Severus? -Dijo el profesor Dumbledore tomando una jarrita con el aromático líquido.</p><p>-Por favor... -Respondió Severus acercando su taza- ¿Le sirvo chocolate?</p><p>-Te lo agradecería mucho, sabes que me encanta lo dulce... ¿me pasas las galletas por favor?</p><p>-Claro. - Respondió Severus pasándole un platito de galletas.</p><p>A todo esto, el chico de cabello negro como ala de cuervo y el chico de cabello rubio como el sol de la mañana, seguían en su propio mundo, consientes de todo pero importándoles absolutamente nada.</p><p>-Si, ahora. -dijo Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-mm... ¿Qué tal si desayunamos?</p><p>-¿Y en que mesa?</p><p>-Ven a la mía. -Dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia su mesa.</p><p>-Claro que no, -Respondió Draco deteniéndose- Tú ven a la mía.</p><p>-No, yo lo dije primero.</p><p>-Pero yo quiero que vengas a la mía.</p><p>-No es justo... -Dijo Harry volviendo a caminar- Yo te gané.</p><p>-Pues yo no quiero. -Exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¿Qué es ese gesto? -Dijo Harry alzando una ceja- ¿Acaso vas a hacerme un berrinche?</p><p>-¡Yo no hago berrinches!</p><p>-Entonces ven a mi mesa.</p><p>-No quiero.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te cargue y te lleve a fuerzas? -Preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-No te atreverías. -Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos también.</p><p>-Bueno... parece que tú no acabas de conocerme ¿eh? -Dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Ya, ya... que poco aguantas. -Dijo Draco sonriendo traviesamente.</p><p>-Eres un bobo... -Respondió Harry tomándolo otra vez de la mano y caminando a su mesa.</p><p>La mesa de Griffindor continuo en absoluto silencio cuando los dos chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse el desayuno con toda naturalidad; no conversaron muchas cosas pues sabían que no era el lugar apropiado, pero no desaprovecharon ninguna oportunidad para tocar sus manos, mirarse a los ojos y sonreír como idiotas... al menos eso fue lo que dijo Hermione al terminar la clase de cálculo avanzado del profesor Lowell.</p><p>-No sonreíamos como idiotas. -Replicó Harry guardando sus cosas en su mochila.</p><p>-Claro que sí, hasta el hurón también. -Dijo Ron mientras cerraba su frasco de tinta- Nunca lo había visto sonreír así... te juro que hasta me dio miedo.</p><p>-Eres un tonto. -Dijo Harry.</p><p>-¡Es que se veía siniestro! -Exclamó Ron riendo a carcajadas.</p><p>-Y a nosotros ni nos peló... -Dijo Hermione- Al menos por educación debió saludarnos... digo, tampoco es que nos interese mucho ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si los saludó. -Dijo Harry saliendo del salón.</p><p>-Mover una ceja en nuestra dirección no es un saludo. -Respondió Hermione.</p><p>Si la escuela era un hervidero de rumores, ahora parecía una colmena enloquecida; esa edición de "El Profeta" se agotó con los pedidos extra de ese día; solo que en el diario no se decía gran cosa, solo aparecía Lucius Malfoy dando una conferencia anunciando oficialmente la cancelación de la boda de su hijo por motivos personales... motivos que ya todos conocían.</p><p>De Pansy ni sus luces, la familia Parkinson se había negado rotundamente a dar algún tipo de declaración; todo parecía ir de maravilla para ese par, de no ser por la carga de trabajo que les arrojaron encima sus respectivos jefes de casa.</p><p>Si por algún momento los chicos pensaron que al fin estarían juntos, ese momento se esfumo por completo al ser prácticamente tomados como rehenes; Harry de la profesora McGonagall y Hermione; y Draco de Severus Snape; Las notas de ambos eran malísimas, y por mas suplicas que hubo por parte de los dos, nadie tuvo conmiseración de ellos; por lo que casi ni se vieron en toda la semana; Ya para el viernes en la noche, cada uno en su respectiva casa, dormían a pierna suelta a pesar de ser temprano, habiendo acordado salir al día siguiente a Hogsmeade como una cita a todas luces.</p><p>El que no dormía era Blaise, quien esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de una carta que había enviado el día anterior y de la que sabia en cualquier momento recibiría respuesta; y no se equivocaba... una lechuza llego a la ventana cerrada, la cual se apresuró a abrir; quitó la carta de la pequeña pata y después de leerla sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, Blaise terminaba de acicalarse frente al espejo cuando escucho la voz adormilada de Draco.</p><p>-Es sábado... ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?</p><p>-Voy a salir. -Respondió Blaise mirándolo por el espejo.</p><p>-¿Y a dónde vas? -Preguntó Draco arrellanándose de nuevo bajo el calor de las mantas.</p><p>-Voy a visitar a alguien.</p><p>-¿Y a quien? -Preguntó Draco ya con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-Duérmete Draco, estas más dormido que despierto.</p><p>Y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus demás compañeros, Blaise salió de la habitación de puntillas; ya afuera caminó tranquilamente a la salida; como era sábado y de último año, no necesitaba permiso para salir.</p><p>Hora y media después, en un lugar del Londres mágico, Blaise tocaba la puerta de una hermosa casa de cuatro plantas y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran; al cabo de un par de minutos, escucho unos pasos acercarse a abrirle la puerta.</p><p>-¡Blaise querido!... ¡qué bueno que llegaste!</p><p>-Buenos días Señora Parkinson.</p><p>-Adelante, pasa... Lenny...</p><p>-¿Si, ama? -Dijo una elfina haciéndose presente.</p><p>-Guarda la bufanda y la chaqueta de nuestro invitado y tráenos te y unas galletas a la sala.</p><p>-Enseguida ama.</p><p>Minutos después y ya con una taza de té caliente en las manos, Blaise dijo:</p><p>-Agradezco que me haya recibido.</p><p>-Es cierto que no he recibido ninguna visita, ni de nosotros y de Pansy menos... pero cuando vi que esa carta era tuya, no dude en acceder que vinieras... eres el mejor amigo de mi hija, no como esas malditas chismosas que se han encargado de propagar lo que escucharon en esa habitación.</p><p>-Usted sabe como quiero a Pansy, Señora Parkinson.</p><p>-Lo sé hijo, lo sé... por eso te agradezco que hayas venido... ella no quiere ver a nadie y no la culpo... en el estado en que encuentra, pues...</p><p>-¿Qué estado? -Preguntó Blaise tratando de no parecer tan ansioso.</p><p>-Es que ella... ¡Oh por Morgana!... -Exclamó Marianne estallando en llanto- ¡Mi pobre hija!...</p><p>-Tranquila Señora Parkinson... -Dijo Blaise tomándole una mano- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?</p><p>-¡Hemos visto a los mejores médicos de gran Bretaña y nada!</p><p>-¿Médicos?... ¿Pansy está enferma?</p><p>-Ay hijo... -Gimoteó Marianne limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo- Es que tendrías que verla... -Blaise contó hasta diez para no tomar del pescuezo a la mujer y sacudirla para que se dejara de tanto rodeo y le contara de una vez por todas que es lo que estaba pasando- La internamos un par de días en San Mungo, todo obviamente bajo la mayor discreción... -continuo Marianne más tranquila- Pero ningún doctor supo lo que tenia...</p><p>-Cómo... ¿entonces no estamos hablando de depresión?</p><p>-¿Depresión?... no... Ojala fuera eso, pero no... Mi hija... ¡Oh por Merlín!... el día Lunes desperté sobresaltada al oír un grito.... era ella, así que su padre y yo corrimos a su habitación... lo que vimos nos dejo sin habla... Pansy había perdido todo su cabello, al igual que su dentadura... pero eso no era todo... -Continuo Marianne en medio de sollozos- Su cama estaba empapada de sangre... por poco muere desangrada...</p><p>-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó Blaise impresionado.</p><p>-Eso es lo más extraño, ningún doctor supo decirnos... con decirte que ni siquiera habían visto algo así... porque... porque su físico no es todo.</p><p>-¿Hay más?</p><p>-Si... la hemorragia que tuvo Pansy... fue porque tenía desgarrados sus órganos internos.... sus... sus... -Balbuceó Marianne sintiéndose de incapaz de repetir lo que le habían dicho los doctores.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Señora Parkinson? -Dijo Blaise sentándose junto a ella.</p><p>-Mi hija... nunca podrá tener hijos... nunca podrá... -Dijo finalmente Marianne.</p><p>Blaise se quedó sin palabras y cerró de golpe la boca al darse cuenta de que la tenía abierta.</p><p>-Pero... ¿cómo es eso? ¿Cómo paso?</p><p>-Los médicos no han averiguado aun que pasó, han descartado alguna poción ya que no hay rastro de ella, han revisado hasta el cabello que se le cayó, pues dicen que este guarda rastro de lo que ha consumido el cuerpo en cuestión de tóxicos hasta por varias semanas, pero nada... ¡nada!... dicen que con esos efectos devastadores sería prácticamente imposible no dejar algún rastro, aunque sea mínimo de cualquier poción...</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Se tendría que ser un verdadero genio para lograr algo así, pero... no, dicen que es muy difícil con tales efectos... en todo caso hemos repasado su rutina una y otra vez y nada, no bebió nada extraño, ni aceptó comer algo de algún desconocido... pero tampoco hay rastro de ningún virus; lo que sí han comprobado es que... es que su cabello no volverá a crecer, ni sus dientes tampoco... ninguna poción curativa ha logrado revertir ningún efecto... -Dijo Marianne con voz ahogada- Al menos sus heridas internas están cicatrizando y ya no sangra, pero quedó muy deteriorada internamente... esta muy deprimida... y con todo lo que pasó...</p><p>-Entiendo... -Murmuró Blaise- Todo esto debe ser muy difícil.</p><p>-Si al menos se hubiese casado, tal vez todo sería un poco mejor.</p><p>-Bueno... sabe que los Malfoy tampoco tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado.</p><p>-Los Malfoy... -Exclamó Marianne exhalando un profundo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie- Créeme Blaise, he intentado odiarlos por lo que paso y sé que soy egoísta al decir que ojala nuestros hijos se hubieran casado... pero sé que ni siquiera su hijo tiene la culpa de sus preferencias; y conociéndolos, imagino que con todo este escándalo de Draco y Harry Potter, tampoco deben estar pasándola muy bien que digamos, además ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando Pansy... sea lo que sea que este pasándole.</p><p>-¿Y qué harán ahora? -Preguntó Blaise desde su lugar.</p><p>-Hoy en la noche viajamos a América, por eso acepte que vinieras hoy, pues no sé cuando regresaremos; además, se que todo el asunto de la boda afecta a Pansy y mientras menos escuche los rumores, mejor... también por eso nos vamos.</p><p>-¿Podría verla?... me gustaría despedirme.</p><p>-No quiere ver a nadie, pero seguramente a ti si, hijo... ve, ya conoces en donde está su recamara.</p><p>-Gracias. -Dijo Blaise levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación que ya conocía.</p><p>Sin siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta suavemente cerrándola tras de sí, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas cerradas; Un bulto en la cama se movió al percibir a alguien en la habitación.</p><p>-¿Mamá? -Murmuró una débil voz.</p><p>-No, soy Blaise.</p><p>El bulto en la cama se movió con cierta dificultad descubriéndose.</p><p>-¿Blaishe? -Exclamó Pansy con dificultad viéndolo con sorpresa.</p><p>-Vaya... -Respondió Blaise sorprendido al verla- Si que luces horrible.</p><p>-¿Qué hashes aquí? -Preguntó Pansy horrorizada de ser vista en tal estado; Calva, con unos cuantos cabellos pegados a su cuero cabelludo, los ojos hundidos y hablando como una anciana desdentada.</p><p>-Veo como tu trono de presunción se convirtió en una escultura de naipes...</p><p>-¿Co-como? -Exclamó Pansy.</p><p>-Ya no te veo tan segura como aquel día en que prácticamente me echaste en cara que tenias al mundo a tus pies... esa ocasión, tan insolente... tan arrogante... ya no te ves así, me pregunto por qué será... -Exclamó Blaise poniéndose una mano en la cintura y otra en la barbilla, como cuestionándose algo muy importante.</p><p>-Imbeshil... ¿Quién yemonios ye yego endrar a mi casha? -Respondió Pansy levantándose las mantas hasta la barbilla.</p><p>-¿Y qué paso con todos tus planes, querida Pansy? -Continuo diciendo Blaise como si no hubiera escuchado nada mientras rodeaba con pasos lentos la cama- ¿Quién es la que tendrá recuerdos y sueños baratos de lo que pudo ser?...</p><p>-Blaishe... -Murmuró Pansy temblando de ira.</p><p>-¿Dónde está toooodo el apoyo de la familia Malfoy?... ¿ese que tanto me restregaste en la cara? ¿Ese del cual estabas tan orgullosa?</p><p>-Cashadé...</p><p>-¿Recuerdas que te dije que entre serpientes no se hace eso?... ¿lo recuerdas?... es peligroso traicionar a un Slytherin... y mucho más cuando se trata de un Malfoy.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres yeshir?...</p><p>-Nada en realidad... -Sonrió Blaise- Solo que creo que jugaste con fuego y la realidad te estalló en la cara... quisiste jugar rudo y alguien jugó mejor que tú.</p><p>-No endiendo nada...</p><p>-No hace falta querida. -Dijo Blaise abriendo de golpe las cortinas.</p><p>-¡Shieralas! -Gimio Pansy cubriéndose con las mantas- ¡no me veas!</p><p>-¿Quién es la que llora ahora? -Exclamó Blaise tomando un espejo de plata del tocador- Lo que te paso, seguramente es un castigo divino... cuando amas a alguien, no se trata solo de quererlo... sino de saber amarlo...</p><p>-¡Yo amo a Dashco!... ¡por eso hishe lo que hishe!... -Gimio Pansy bajo las mantas- ¿En qué me equivoque?</p><p>-Podía darte toda una lista, pero la verdad me da algo de asco verte así y ya tengo ganas de irme... -Dijo Blaise viendo como Pansy se encogía mas bajo las mantas- Solo venia a ponerte al tanto de lo ocurre en el exterior, digo... si es que te interesa, y es que como creo que tardaras en aparecer ante el mundo con la facha que tienes, pues de una vez te adelanto lo que encontraras... Draco y Potter están juntos... y antes de que lo digas, si... si me duele...pero más hubiese dolido verlo siendo un completo infeliz casado contigo.</p><p>-Jundosh... -Murmuró Pansy de manera casi inaudible.</p><p>-si, juntos... -Repitió Blaise quien alcanzó a oírla- y se ven muy felices ¿sabes?...</p><p>-Cashade... por favor...</p><p>-De todos modos, ya me voy, vine a desearte suerte, creo que de verdad la necesitaras... -Dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a la puerta a la vez que le arrojaba el espejo a la cama- ¡ah, por cierto!... -Añadió Blaise antes de salir- El profesor Snape no sabe que vine, pero si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente te mandaría sus saludos. -Y finalmente salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>Cuando Pansy sintió que finalmente estaba sola, bajo lentamente las mantas, vio el espejo en su cama y con mano temblorosa lo tomó, y respirando entrecortadamente fue subiéndolo hasta su rostro, en donde solo soporto tenerlo frente a si un instante antes de arrojarlo contra la pared rompiéndolo en pedazos y dejarse caer en la cama sacudida por el llanto.</p><p>Afuera, Blaise llegaba a la sala en donde Marianne lo esperaba sentada en el sofá.</p><p>-Me voy, señora Parkinson.</p><p>-¿Cómo viste a mi hija?</p><p>-Tal como usted dijo, está muy deprimida... pero dice que Draco no tiene ninguna culpa de sus preferencias y que ella estará más tranquila sabiendo que todo esto ocurrió antes de la boda, así ninguno arruinó la vida del otro... Pansy es muy linda persona.</p><p>-¿Eso dijo?... hay Blaise... -Exclamó Marianne llevándose una mano a la frente- No sabes cómo me tranquilizan tus palabras.</p><p>-Pansy es muy fuerte, señora Parkinson... y estoy seguro que en América estarán muy bien, ella quiere alejarse cuanto antes de aquí.</p><p>-Lo imagino... bueno hijo, te agradezco el que hayas venido a apoyarla.</p><p>-No tiene nada que agradecer, -Dijo Blaise haciéndole señas a la elfina que estaba presente para que le llevara sus cosas- quiero mucho a Pansy y la voy a extrañar.</p><p>-Gracias. -Respondió Marianne acompañándolo a la puerta- Cuídate hijo.</p><p>-Lo haré, y cuide mucho a Pansy... es mi mejor amiga. -Respondió Blaise dejándose besar en la mejilla por Marianne- Buen viaje.</p><p>-Adiós.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Capitulo  74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa mañana, después de hablar con Blaise, Draco había vuelto a dormirse para rato después despertar sobresaltado.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -Exclamó levantándose de un salto al ver el reloj- ¡Son las ocho y media!</p><p>Corriendo como desquiciado se metió a la ducha para después salir a toda prisa buscando algo ideal para ponerse.</p><p>-¡Por Salazar! ¡¿Qué me pondré?!</p><p>Después de hacer un montón de ropa en la cama y un cumulo de zapatos en el suelo, se decidió por unos deportivos negros y unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y cuello alto y una gruesa chaqueta negra; tomó unos guantes de lana y una bufanda para al fin salir corriendo de ahí.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la salida del castillo, Harry lo esperaba sentado en un escalón tamborileando los dedos; vio a Draco llegar corriendo con los guantes en una mano y la bufanda en la otra; y el que estuviera molesto por la tardanza, no evitó verlo adorable con las mejillas arreboladas.</p><p>-Quedamos a las ocho y media... -Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Y ya son las nueve y cuarto.</p><p>-Si, si... ya sé. -Respondió Draco tratando de recuperar el aliento.</p><p>-¿No que los Malfoy son muy puntuales?</p><p>-¡Y lo somos!</p><p>-Ajá... se nota.</p><p>-Lo siento ¿está bien? -Exclamó Draco indignado, como si el ofendido fuese él.</p><p>-Tan siquiera te hubieras peinado.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Exclamó Draco llevándose la mano a la cabeza, dándose cuenta con horror que... -¡Se me olvidó peinarme!</p><p>-Me doy cuenta.... -Respondió Harry divertido al ver la rubia cabellera levantarse en rebeldes mechones dándole a Draco cierto aire sensual y despreocupado- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó extrañado al verlo darse la vuelta.</p><p>-¿¡Cómo a donde?!... ¡a peinarme por supuesto!</p><p>-¿Estás loco? -Exclamó tomándolo de la muñeca- Ya vámonos.</p><p>-Nunca saldré sin haberme peinado.</p><p>-Así te ves bien.</p><p>-Acabas de decirme greñudo.</p><p>-¡Yo nunca te dije greñudo! -Exclamó Harry riendo.</p><p>-Si lo hiciste... pero como sea, si salí así de mi habitación es porque se me pasó, no porque...</p><p>-Ya Draco, -Interrumpió Harry abrazándolo de la cintura y arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras le quitaba un mechón de la frente- Así te ves bien.</p><p>-No, nunca salgo así. -Respondió Draco impaciente.</p><p>-Pues así me gustas, así que así te quedas. -Exclamó Harry con rostro serio.</p><p>-¿Algo mas, Potter? -Respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos en medio del abrazo.</p><p>-Si, dame un beso. -Dijo Harry besándole la mejilla ante la inmensa curiosidad de un grupo de quinto que iba saliendo provocando inmediatamente cuchicheos entre ellos.</p><p>-No quiero. -Respondió Draco haciendo un mohín y encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-No hagas esos pucheros que me dan unas ganas tremendas de hacerte el amor... -Susurró Harry mordisqueándole la oreja.</p><p>El grupo de chicos que iba pasando, junto a los que iban en pareja o solos, por más que intentaban no podían dejar de verlos; Un par de chicos, del mismo sexo, besándose sin importarles en absoluto el lugar, era muy extraño, y no porque no hubiera chicos o chicas gay en Hogwarts, sino porque hasta ahora, nadie había asumido tan abiertamente su homosexualidad como ese par, y si a eso le añadían que eran ni más ni menos que Harry Potter, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico y Draco Malfoy, el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, el revuelo no era para menos.</p><p>-¿Y como que cosas te gustaría hacerme? -Preguntó Draco pasándole los brazos al cuello.</p><p>-mmm Draco, si comienzo ahora, soy capaz de voltearte contra la pared, bajarte los pantalones y...</p><p>-¡Váyanse a un hotel! -Grito un chico de Ravenclaw que iba pasando provocando la risa del grupito de chicos con el que iba.</p><p>Sonriendo y dándole un beso a Harry, Draco discretamente saco su varita, y mirando directamente al chico, susurró contra los labios del Griffindor:</p><p>-"Imperius"... -Harry se quedó quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos escuchando como Draco decía: -Ve y besa al idiota de tu amigo.</p><p>Harry iba a voltearse, pero Draco se lo impidió manteniéndolo abrazado mientras veía sonriente, como con expresión azorada de sus compañeros, el chico tomaba a otro de las solapas para estamparle un beso salvaje.</p><p>El asunto terminó en golpes e insultos entre los chicos mientras Draco tomaba a Harry de la mano para abordar el autobús.</p><p>-Draco... tú... -Exclamó Harry estupefacto ya sentados hasta el final del autobús.</p><p>-¿Yo qué? -Preguntó Draco tomándolo del brazo.</p><p>-Usaste una imperdonable...</p><p>-¿Y? -Respondió Draco cruzando una pierna.</p><p>-¿Cómo que "y"?</p><p>-¿Vas a regañarme, Harry?... como una vez te dije, ya tengo papá.</p><p>-No, claro que no, pero...</p><p>-No seas aguafiestas... -Interrumpió Draco besándolo en los labios- Mira que en la semana casi no pudimos platicar, mucho menos vernos a solas y ¿vas a desperdiciar el tiempo regañándome?</p><p>-Draco, usaste un hechizo prohibido, el asunto no es tan fácil...</p><p>-Conmigo nada es fácil, ya debes saber.</p><p>Harry lo observó durante unos instantes para después decir mientras movía la cabeza:</p><p>-Slytherin tenías que ser.</p><p>-Ni me critiques, que por lo que has contado, hay una serpiente viviendo en tu corazón y si no hubieses estado de ridículo lloriqueándole al Sombrero Seleccionador, ahora seriamos compañeros de casa.</p><p>-Bueno, eso sí. -Concedió Harry sonriendo- Pero por favor, ya no hagas esas cosas, podrías meterte en problemas.</p><p>-Si, si... lo que digas. -Respondió Draco rodando los ojos.</p><p>-Como que presiento que no me estas tomando en serio. -Dijo Harry mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>-No, como crees... -Respondió Draco antes de echarse a reír.</p><p>Rato después, estando ya en Hogsmeade, Harry dijo:</p><p>-¿Y a dónde iremos?</p><p>-Pues por lo pronto, sé a dónde no iremos... al salón de té de Madame Tudipié.</p><p>-¡Noooooo! -Exclamó Harry horrorizado- ¡Podrán catalogarnos de lo que quieran y decirnos cosas horribles!... pero nunca podrán acusarnos de haber entrado ahí.</p><p>-Vamos a "Las Tres Escobas"... -Dijo Draco- Tengo hambre.</p><p>-Si, una cerveza de mantequilla nos caerá muy bien.</p><p>Rato después, ya sentados a la mesa, frente a dos platos con cereal, los chicos comían muy quitados de la pena mientras la pequeña taberna se llenaba cada vez mas después de haber entrado ellos.</p><p>-Oye Draco... -Dijo Harry después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Hermione y Ron siguen cayéndote mal?</p><p>-Pues... tanto así como mal... pues creo no.</p><p>-¿Entonces porque no les hablas?</p><p>-¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¿Qué los bese cuando los veo?</p><p>-Claro que no, pero... bueno, ellos ayudaron a...</p><p>-Si, ya sé... -Interrumpió Draco cuchareando su cereal- Mira, yo no digo que me caen tan mal como al principio, pero... bueno, no es tan fácil.</p><p>-Eso me suena a pretexto... puede que tal vez te de pena acercarte a ellos.</p><p>-¿Pena? -Exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño- A mi no me da pena.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-¿Entonces?... bueno... es que...</p><p>-Ya desembúchalo. -Dijo Harry llevándose a la boca una cucharada de cereal.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Dijo Draco soltando la cuchara- ¿Qué tal que me rechazan como tú lo hiciste en primero?</p><p>-¿Cómo? -Dijo Harry sin haber entendido muy bien.</p><p>-Cuando yo te di la mano... el primer día de escuela...</p><p>-¡Ah, ya entiendo!... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo- Bueno, en esa ocasión eran otras circunstancias, tú te estabas portando como un verdadero patán.</p><p>-Pues por eso lo digo, y no con esto estoy aceptando haber sido un patán... bueno, tal vez solo un poco. -Añadió Draco al ver como Harry alzaba una ceja- Ahora supongo que... bueno, que les caigo peor.</p><p>-Les caes como patada de mula en el hígado.</p><p>-¿¡Lo ves?!... ¡entonces no se por qué insistes en...!</p><p>-Pero están dispuestos a intentarlo... -Interrumpió Harry- Aun después de que mordiste a Ron.</p><p>-Eso no fue mi culpa.</p><p>-Bien, no fue tu culpa, -Dijo Harry sonriendo al ver el ceño fruncido de Draco- Pero por mi están dispuestos a conocerte... aquí la pregunta es ¿tú estás dispuesto?</p><p>-¿Yo?</p><p>-No, mi vecino... ¡Pues claro que tú!</p><p>-Yo... bueno... -Respondió Draco jugueteando con el salero.</p><p>-Ellos ayudaron a rescatarte.</p><p>-Ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos.</p><p>-Perdón. -Respondió Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Quieres quitar esa expresión que tienes como de estar hablando con un niño de cinco años?</p><p>-¿Acaso tienes más?</p><p>-¡Harry!</p><p>-¡Ya Draco, lo siento!... -Dijo Harry alzando las manos- ¡Es que me encanta molestarte!</p><p>-No me había dado cuenta.</p><p>-Mejor termina para que demos un paseo.</p><p>-Bueno.</p><p>-Pero antes dime en que vamos a quedar.</p><p>-Das más lata que una plaga de babosas carnívoras. -Respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-¡De acuerdo!... no esperes que lleguemos a ser íntimos amigos, ¿eh?... pero esta tarde comeré en tu mesa y... y... y platicaré con ellos ¿está bien?</p><p>-Muy bien. -Respondió Harry muy satisfecho de sí mismo.</p><p>Media hora después, ambos paseaban por el pintoresco pueblo, sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro, caminando despacio, tomados de la mano.</p><p>-Quiero ir a un lugar. -Dijo de repente Harry.</p><p>-¿A dónde?</p><p>-Es una sorpresa. -Respondió Harry travieso.</p><p>-Esa expresión que tienes no me da nada de confianza. -Respondió Draco mirándolo inquisitivamente.</p><p>-Tú confía en mí. -Respondió Harry riendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia si para continuar su camino justo enfrente de...</p><p>-¿La Casa de los Gritos?... -Exclamó Draco desconcertado.</p><p>-Si... La última vez que cada uno estuvo aquí, no fue el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas precisamente. -Dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos- Me gustaría cambiar eso... ¿entramos?</p><p>-mmm... no sé. -Respondió Draco dudoso.</p><p>-Anda, será divertido.</p><p>-Pero está muy sucio, -Dijo Draco arrugando la nariz- Y está lleno de bichos.</p><p>-No creo que quepas en la panza de una araña.</p><p>-Tú no sabes...</p><p>-Eres un bobo. -Exclamó Harry riendo.</p><p>-¿Qué tal si es una acromántula?</p><p>-Dudo mucho que una acromántula viva en La Casa de Los Gritos.</p><p>-No puedes asegurarlo.</p><p>-Anda Draco, compláceme ¿sí?</p><p>-Es que esta muy sucio. -Exclamó Draco volviendo a arrugar la nariz.</p><p>-¡Quiero entrar, quiero entrar, quiero entrar, quiero entrar...!</p><p>-¡Basta!... -Exclamó Draco poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- ¿Y dices que soy yo quien se porta como un niño pequeño?</p><p>-¿Entonces vamos? -Dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Pero... no saldremos por el túnel ¿verdad?</p><p>-No, ya no hay nada que ocultar.</p><p>-Vaya... -Dijo Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro de derrota- Vamos pues... pero tu primero.</p><p>-Claro... -Respondió Harry tomándolo de la mano- Como aquella vez ¿recuerdas? -Por toda respuesta, Draco sonrió dejándose guiar por el descuidado sendero en dirección a la ruinosa construcción.</p><p>El interior de la casa no estaba en ruinas como esperaba Draco, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, ciertamente no había muebles pero en realidad no eran necesarios; la estancia estaba deliciosamente cálida gracias al crepitante fuego que ardía en la chimenea.</p><p>Una mullida alfombra color marrón cubría el piso, en el cual solo había un par de almohadones y una manta doblada junto a un pequeño cesto de fresas y...</p><p>-¿Champaña? -Exclamó Draco alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Harry caminando al centro de la habitación- No tengo idea de cuál sea la mejor, pero compre la más cara.</p><p>-Veuve Clicquot Rosé... -Dijo Draco sacando la botella de la enfriadora- Esta Champaña presenta un equilibrio en el más puro estilo de la Casa, que lo clasifica en la familia de los rosés elegantes y distinguidos... el vino es goloso, amplio, se degusta como una golosina... buena elección.</p><p>-¡Wow!... -Exclamó Harry verdaderamente impresionado- ¿pero cómo es que lo conoces?... es una marca muggle. -Añadió Harry alzando una ceja.</p><p>-También está en el mundo mágico, no creas que me atrapaste... -Respondió Draco- El fundador de esta casa fue un innovador en cuanto a Champaña se refiere, lo hizo en el año de mil setecientos setenta y dos, se llamaba Philippe Clicquot Muiron y era Francés...</p><p>-No me digas... -Exclamó Harry rodando los ojos- Antepasado de tu papá.</p><p>-Pues así es aunque pongas esa cara.</p><p>-¿Y porque está comercializado en el mundo muggle?</p><p>-Eso es algo que mi papá nunca entendió y yo tampoco... bueno, hasta ahora... -Añadió Draco al ver como Harry levantaba una ceja- Pero bueno... hiciste muy buena elección, sobre todo con lo que lo acompañas.</p><p>-Gracias... lo de las fresas también lo aprendí hace algún tiempo.</p><p>Draco no respondió, solo dejo la botella de nuevo en el hielo y sonriendo paseo la vista por la habitación.</p><p>-Este lugar es horrible... -Dijo dándole la espalda a Harry mientras caminaba por el lugar.</p><p>-Eso ya lo sé, -Respondió Harry tomando una rosa de un improvisado jarrón que estaba en el suelo y pasándola suavemente por la mejilla de Draco- Pero lo importante no es como luce el lugar, sino el lugar en si mismo... ¿recuerdas lo que paso aquí? -Por respuesta, Draco cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de la flor y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en un hombro de Harry mientras éste continuaba hablando- Cuando antes de entrar aquí, te dejaste abrazar en medio de la lluvia...</p><p>-Si... me trajiste a este tenebroso lugar... -Respondió Draco- Aquí fue donde comenzamos a conocernos...</p><p>-Fue aquí donde vi que no eras tan cabeza hueca como pareces.</p><p>-¡Oye! -Exclamó Draco girándose- ¡Yo no soy...! -Pero ya no pudo continuar, ya que la boca de Harry se había estampado en la suya.</p><p>Harry no tuvo que insistir mucho, ya que sintió la inmediata respuesta de Draco al abrir éste la boca y sentir sus brazos rodearle el cuello.</p><p>-Ya te dije... -Balbuceó Harry al sentir que Draco se alzaba de puntitas- Que no tienes que hacer eso...</p><p>-¡Solo estas molestándome! -Exclamó Draco separándose de Harry y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¡Lo siento! -Respondió Harry estallando en una franca carcajada al tiempo que lo estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos- ¡es que estoy tan contento!</p><p>-Pues vaya forma de demostrar tu alegría... -Respondió Draco con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-¿Te enojaste? -Preguntó Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Si, mucho. -Respondió Draco reprimiendo una sonrisa pensando en cuanto había extrañado esos apachurrónes.</p><p>Harry sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras decía:</p><p>-Júrame que nunca más volveremos a separarnos Draco, júramelo... -Draco no respondió, no porque dudara, simplemente recargó su mejilla en el hombro de Harry cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Sentirlo así... tan cerca... tan suyo... su calor, su olor...</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-Shhhh... Déjame sentirte... Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Ya lo sabes... por salvarme de ese matrimonio... por salvarme de mi mismo...</p><p>-Es que tú eres mío, Draco... no puedes ser de nadie más.</p><p>Acariciando la espalda del moreno, Draco dijo:</p><p>-¿Me quieres, Harry?</p><p>-¿Acaso lo dudas?</p><p>-No, pero dímelo... me gusta oírtelo decir...</p><p>-Te amo... te amo tanto, maldito Slytherin... -Draco sonrió sin despegar su mejilla del hombro de Harry- Ahora dímelo tú... dime cuanto me amas...</p><p>-Nop. -Respondió Draco muy quitado de la pena separándose de Harry.</p><p>-¡Draco! -Exclamó Harry incrédulo viendo como Draco destapaba la Champaña.</p><p>-Ya, no seas gruñón y pásame las copas. -Exclamó Draco sabiendo cuanto exasperaba esa actitud a Harry, para después preguntar con toda naturalidad: -Harry ¿siempre me vas a querer?</p><p>-No si te portas como un tarado. -Respondió Harry ceñudo.</p><p>-No te enojes. -Respondió Draco sonriendo mientras servía una copa.</p><p>-Estas vengándote porque te hice enojar ¿verdad?</p><p>-¿Yo?... nunca.</p><p>-A veces me exasperas ¿sabes? -Draco no respondió, solo se puso de pie y sin dejar de mirar a Harry, tomó un sorbo de Champaña- ¡Ah!... -Exclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos- Y ahora solo sirves una copa...</p><p>-No hace falta la otra.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?</p><p>-Porque tu copa soy yo. -Y sin decir más, tomo otro sorbo de Champaña para acercarse después a Harry, quien cambiando totalmente de expresión, abrió los labios para recibir el burbujeante y fresco líquido de la boca de Draco, quien simplemente soltó la copa pasándole los brazos por los hombros.</p><p>Harry pasó sus manos por su cintura hasta las firmes nalgas, las cuales estrujo con fuerza arrancando un quejido de Draco, quien sabiendo lo inútil de la pregunta, pero saboreando la respuesta, preguntó:</p><p>-Harry... ¿vas a hacerme el amor?</p><p>-Si... ¿sabes porque?... -Exclamó Harry mirándolo fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque eres mío... y cada día de tu vida me encargare de recordártelo.</p><p>El corazón de Draco saltó alborozado al oír las palabras de Harry y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas una y otra vez ante la risa de un divertido Griffindor.</p><p>-De acuerdo... entonces harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿verdad? -Exclamó Draco de repente.</p><p>-Ajá... ¿y ahora qué rayos quieres? -Respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos- Porque que fea forma de matar el deseo tienes ¿eh?</p><p>-No te enojes... -Dijo Draco colgándosele del cuello- Es algo muy especial.</p><p>-Haber pues... -Respondió Harry correspondiendo el abrazo.</p><p>Abrazo que Draco deshizo para sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.</p><p>-Mira... -Dijo mostrándole una cajita de madera como de unos diez centímetros por seis.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.</p><p>-Es un tatuaje mágico. -Respondió Draco abriéndolo y mostrándole un par de sellos con dos letras estilo gótico.</p><p>-mmm... si, había oído hablar de ellos, son parecidos a los tatuajes muggles; solo que estos no duelen y se quitan con un simple hechizo.</p><p>-Los demás si... -Dijo Draco tomando un sello- Pero este no es como esos, este es muy especial porque lo inventó mi papá.</p><p>-¿¡Tu papá?! -Exclamó Harry sorprendido- ¿¡tu papá es capaz de inventar algo?!</p><p>-¡Por supuesto! -Respondió Draco indignado- ¿Por qué lo dudas?</p><p>-Bueno, es que pensé que solo era bueno para administrar negocios.</p><p>-Pues claro que no, él es un gran mago.</p><p>-Bueno, bueno... ¿y qué tiene de especial este? -Dijo Harry tomando la otra letra- Parece un simple sello.</p><p>-Mira, los tatuajes mágicos se colocan con un simple hechizo, no duelen y duran todo lo que tú quieras... no se despintan ni se deterioran y los quitas con un hechizo sin dejar marca... pero este funciona de diferente manera, -Dijo Draco sentándose en la alfombra siendo imitado por Harry- Este tatuaje... bueno, es parecido al que el Señor Tenebroso les ponía a sus seguidores.</p><p>-¿Por qué no dejas de llamarle así?... me imagino que lo haces con respeto. -Dijo Harry de repente.</p><p>-No quiero pelear, así que seguiré con mi explicación, -Dijo Draco con naturalidad- Este tatuaje se activa con una gota de sangre y cuando se coloca, queda impreso en la piel de tal manera que ningún hechizo lo puede quitar.</p><p>-¿Nada, nada?</p><p>-Nada, nada.</p><p>-Draco... -Exclamó Harry un tanto dudoso- No quisiera herir susceptibilidades pero... bueno... sin que te ofendas, déjame decirte que esto no es precisamente un gran invento.</p><p>-No me ofendo... -Respondió Draco sonriendo- Porque pensé que dirías eso... y es que a simple vista eso parece, un simple tatuaje que cualquier estudiante de quinto podría hacer.</p><p>-Hay algo mas, ¿no? -Dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Ajá... -Exclamó Draco muy ufano- Para que entiendas lo grandioso de este embrujo y el porqué es único, te diré que está hecho para ser usado por dos personas, una pareja... es una manera de demostrarse cuanto se quieren.</p><p>-Es como cuando te tatúas el nombre de tu novia ¿no?</p><p>-Si, pero para no ser tan ridículos, mis padres solo usaron su inicial.</p><p>-¡¿Tus padres están tatuados?! -Exclamó Harry incrédulo.</p><p>-Si... y yo mismo te matare si alguien más se entera de esto. -dijo Draco con rostro serio.</p><p>-Juro que nunca lo diré. -Respondió Harry reprimiendo una carcajada- Ahora acaba de explicarme lo grandioso de este invento.</p><p>-No, si te burlas así.</p><p>-Te juro que no me burlo...es solo que me cuesta imaginar al distinguido y estirado matrimonio Malfoy con algún tatuaje en su cuerpo... eee, bueno, a tu papá no tanto, con la marca tenebrosa es suficiente, pero tu mamá... ¿no me estas tomando el pelo?</p><p>-No, ¿ya puedo seguir?</p><p>-Claro, claro... sigue.</p><p>-Papá inventó este tatuaje hace casi veinte años, tiene una letra "N" impresa en su cadera del lado derecho y mamá tiene una "L" en su cadera del lado izquierdo. - Dijo Draco jugueteando con la pequeña caja.</p><p>-¿Tú se los has visto? -Preguntó Harry lleno de curiosidad.</p><p>-A mi papá si, y a mi mamá solo cuando usa bikini en la Riviera francesa... haya no nos acosan tanto.</p><p>-Órale... -Exclamó Harry verdaderamente impresionado.</p><p>-No estás imaginándote a mis padres en traje de baño ¿cierto? -Dijo Draco con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada.</p><p>-eee... no, claro que no.</p><p>-Mentiroso.</p><p>-Mejor sigue contándome más.</p><p>-Bueno... se usa así, mamá puso una gota de su sangre en su letra y se la colocó a papá en el lugar que él escogió, y luego él puso una gota de su sangre en la letra de él y se la colocó a mamá en donde ella quiso, y bueno, hasta ahora todo parece ordinario ¿no?</p><p>-¿Ordinario?... ¿descubrir que los distinguidos Malfoy están tatuados te parece ordinario?</p><p>-Lo mágico de todo esto, -Continuo Draco sin hacer caso al comentario de Harry- es que este tatuaje solo puede borrarse de una forma...</p><p>-¿Cuál?</p><p>-Cuando uno de los dos deja de amar al otro...</p><p>-¿En serio?... -Exclamó Harry asombrado.</p><p>-Si... cuando papá deje de amar a mi madre, el tatuaje de mi madre desaparecerá de su cuerpo, y entonces ella lo sabrá...</p><p>-Y si tu madre deja de amar a tu papá... la letra "N" desaparecería ¿verdad?</p><p>-Así es... y déjame decirte, Harry... -Exclamó Draco orgulloso- que los tatuajes de ambos siguen tan marcados como el primer en que se los grabaron... al menos eso me ha dicho mi mamá.</p><p>-¡Vaya!... pero... ¿Cómo pudo hacer tu papá un hechizo que implique amor?.... eso es prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera los filtros de amor tienen amor en sí, son solo una ilusión.</p><p>-¿Ya ves lo extraordinario de este pequeño invento? -Dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿Ves como no es cualquier tatuaje?</p><p>-Si... ahora lo entiendo... oye, ¿y tu papá te permitió usar esto conmigo?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que no!... fue mi mamá quien me lo prestó, él no sabe.</p><p>-¿Y quieres que los usemos nosotros?</p><p>-Bueno... -Respondió Draco sonrojándose- Solo si tu quieres y... y si no te parece demasiado cursi.</p><p>Harry tomo ambas letras y las observo detenidamente, luego miró a Draco que sin querer demostrarlo lo miraba expectante.</p><p>-Acepto. -dijo Finalmente Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Capitulo 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿En serio? -Exclamó Draco emocionado.</p><p>-Si... ¿Cómo dices que se usa? -dijo Harry tomando la letra "D"</p><p>-¿Quieres hacerlo primero o quieres que sea yo?</p><p>-Yo lo hare, solo dime que hacer.</p><p>-Necesitaremos un alfiler para pincharnos el dedo.</p><p>-Bien... -Dijo Harry usando su varita para transformar una de las copas en un alfiler- listo.... ¿Dónde pondremos la sangre?</p><p>-En la letra, ¿Dónde lo vas a querer?</p><p>-mmm... buena pregunta... -Respondió Harry- El lugar que eligió tu padre me parece bueno, es algo entre nosotros y la cadera se me hace un lugar sensual e intimo ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>-Me parece bien, ahora dame el alfiler, -Dijo Draco, quien después de pincharse el dedo, colocó la pequeña gota de sangre en el sello con la letra "D" mientras Harry se desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba hasta la cadera.</p><p>-¿Y ahora?</p><p>-creo que solo hay que colocarlo como si fuera un sello.</p><p>-¿Seguro?</p><p>-Si, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso. -Respondió Draco viendo como Harry se levantaba la playera con la otra descubría su cadera.</p><p>-Hazlo, solo asegúrate de colocarla derecha.</p><p>-Bien. -Respondió Draco procediendo a estampar el sello en la suave piel de Harry, quien al sentir el contacto del pequeño objeto de goma, sintió como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.</p><p>-¡Agh!... -Gritó doblándose y dejándose caer al suelo ante un asustado Draco que lo veía sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>-¡Harry, Harry!</p><p>-¡Ah!...</p><p>-¡Por Salazar, Harry! -Exclamó Draco hincándose junto a él tratando de ayudarlo sin tener la menor idea de cómo.</p><p>-¡Rayos!... -Gimio Harry sudoroso y hecho un ovillo en el suelo- ¡duele una puta madre!</p><p>-¡Perdóname, perdóname!... ¡yo no sabía, te lo juro!</p><p>-¡Ay ay ay!.... no... No te espantes... creo que viviré... -Gimio Harry al ver el angustiado rostro de Draco.</p><p>-Nunca quise lastimarte, no sabía que iba a doler tanto... lo siento... -Dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello nerviosamente.</p><p>-Esta... está bien... -Respondió Harry- Tal vez así debe ser...</p><p>-No lo creo.</p><p>-Yo si... -Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de Draco- Esto marca más que la piel... marca el alma y el corazón... y para marcar el alma y el corazón, un suspiro no basta...</p><p>-Mi mamá no me dijo que iba a doler tanto... -Susurró un Draco empequeñecido.</p><p>-Tal vez porque sabe que eres un llorón. -Respondió Harry ya más tranquilo al sentir el ardor disminuir poco a poco.</p><p>-Yo no soy... un llorón. -Musitó Draco.</p><p>-Hey... ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó Harry tocándole una mejilla.</p><p>-Pasa... que siempre lo arruino... yo no quería lastimarte.</p><p>-Vamos Draco, no es para tanto... -Exclamó Harry recargándose en los codos- he padecido dolores peores... además no olvides que faltas tú.</p><p>-¿Yo? -Exclamó Draco mirándolo.</p><p>-Pues claro... ¿creías que por esto te iba a decir que tú no?... olvídalo.</p><p>-Ah... bueno... -Dijo Draco sentándose sobre sus talones.</p><p>-Uff... me recordó cuando Voldemort se enojaba y me dolía la cicatriz. -Dijo Harry hincándose con dificultad.</p><p>-¿En... en serio? -Exclamó Draco poniéndose pálido de repente.</p><p>-Si... sentía que me partía la cabeza en dos y quería estrellarme en la pared... bueno, ahora pásame el sello. -Dijo Harry poniéndose finalmente de pie y tomando el alfiler para pincharse el dedo.</p><p>Draco no se movió, solo se quedo viendo como hipnotizado la pequeña gota carmesí que surgía de la punta del dedo de Harry, quien después de dejar a un lado el alfiler, estiró la mano para recibir el sello.</p><p>-¿No vas a pasármelo?</p><p>-¿Eh?... ¡ah, sí!... ya voy... -Exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie también y tomando el sello con la letra "H" y dándoselo a Harry, quien después de dejar que la gotita de sangre cayese en el, dijo:</p><p>-¿Dónde lo vas a querer?</p><p>-¿En dónde?... eee... pues... -Balbuceó Draco un tanto nervioso.</p><p>-No estarás echándote para atrás ¿verdad? -Exclamó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>-¡No, no, claro que no! -Se apresuró a responder Draco- Es solo que... bueno...</p><p>-Yo sé porque tu mamá no te dijo nada acerca de que dolía. -Dijo Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque si eres un llorón.</p><p>-¡Que yo no soy un llorón! -Exclamó Draco indignado.</p><p>-Mira Draco... -Dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír- Yo entiendo que una de tus tantas cualidades no sea precisamente la de resistir el dolor físico precisamente, pero...</p><p>-Ya te dije que no soy ningún llorón...</p><p>-Ya, siento haber dicho eso... solo quiero decirte que si no quieres esto, está bien... no importa.</p><p>-Pero... es que la idea fue mía. -Dijo Draco consternado.</p><p>-Pero no quiero que por obligación tengas algo en tu cuerpo que no quieres.</p><p>-¡Es que si lo quiero! -Se apresuro a responder Draco.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-¿Entonces?... bueno...es que...</p><p>-Te da miedo el dolor ¿no?</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-Draco, eso no es vergonzoso... yo padecí dolor durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>-Si pero... pero tú eres Potter.</p><p>-¿Y que con eso?</p><p>-Pues...que tu eres muy valiente Harry... -Termino Diciendo Draco viendo sus manos para no verlo a los ojos- No como yo.</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Harry alzándole el rostro- Tú no eres ningún cobarde.</p><p>-Pero yo... bueno, yo siempre tuve miedo... todo el tiempo.</p><p>-¿Y crees que yo no?... Draco, viví aterrado durante mucho tiempo, -Dijo Harry tomándole suavemente el rostro entre las manos- Pero de alguna forma salí adelante... y ahora soy muy feliz porque tú estás conmigo, y eres mío con o sin tatuaje.</p><p>Draco sonrió y abrazo Harry mientras decía:</p><p>-Gracias... pero sé que todo ese rollo es para que me ponga el maldito tatuaje, ¿cierto?</p><p>-Así es. -Respondió Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-Adelante pues... -Dijo Draco separándose de Harry y desabrochándose el pantalón- También lo quiero en la cadera, pero en el lado izquierdo.</p><p>-Bueno... -Dijo Harry inclinándose para ver bien el lugar donde iba a colocar el sello- ¿listo?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-De todos modos ahí voy. -Respondió Harry estampando el sello.</p><p>El alarido que salió de La Casa de Los Gritos hizo que los que iban pasando por enfrente salieran disparados muertos de susto y recordara a los que se les había olvidado, el porqué tenía ese nombre.</p><p>-¡Me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele!... -Grito Draco retorciéndose como gusano con sal en el suelo después de haber soltado una sarta de improperios.</p><p>-¡Draco!... -Exclamó Harry hincado a su lado- ¡¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre!?</p><p>-¡Cállate!... -Exclamó Draco con ojos llorosos.</p><p>-Ven aquí... -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo recargaba en su pecho.</p><p>-¿Cómo mi mamá aguanto esto? -Pregunto Draco arrugando el ceño.</p><p>-Muy fácil... amaba mucho a tu papá. -Respondió Harry alzando los hombros.</p><p>-Pues si que estaban locos... -Dijo Draco enderezándose- Pásame una copa de champaña, necesito pasarme el susto... ¡ah! Y también una fresa.</p><p>-¿Algo mas, señor? -Preguntó Harry sarcástico mientras le alcanzaba lo pedido.</p><p>-Si, quiero muchos besos y caricias después de esto, creo que me lo merezco. -Respondió Draco mordiendo la fresa que Harry le había dado.</p><p>-Tú fuiste el de esta grandiosa idea y ¿ahora soy yo el que debe recompensarte?</p><p>-Ajá... -Exclamó Draco como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa- y trátame bien porque estoy adolorido.</p><p>-Pues cuando termine contigo estarás adolorido de más partes. -Respondió Harry tomando un almohadón y recostando a Draco- ¿sabes cómo empezó toda esta locura?... -Dijo Harry quitándole la copa.</p><p>-¿Cómo olvidarlo?... todo empezó en las duchas.</p><p>-No... Comenzó antes... con una poción.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Capitulo 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Una poción? -Exclamó Draco sin entender mientras se recostaba en el almohadón- ¿de qué hablas?</p><p>-Una poción amorosa.</p><p>-¿Un filtro de amor?</p><p>-No exactamente y antes de que malinterpretes el asunto... no era una poción de amor, era una poción para tener el valor de declararte a la persona que te gusta.</p><p>-¿Tu tomaste una poción? -Preguntó Draco incrédulo.</p><p>-Eso creí en un principio cuando después de haberla tomado fui a buscar a la persona que tanto me gustaba... una chica de la cual no vale la pena hablar, pero resulta que quien me atrajo como un imán, no fue ella...fue cierto chico rubio de una casa rival, alguien de quien jamás, ni en mis mas locos sueños, pensé en llegar a ver de otra manera, mucho menos enamorarme de él... ¿y sabes que es lo mas chistoso de todo esto?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Que nunca tomé la poción, lo que me trague fue un simple vaso de jugo de uva.</p><p>-¿Y entonces que paso? -Preguntó Draco desconcertado.</p><p>-mmm.... hasta la fecha, ni yo mismo lo sé... -Respondió Harry quitándose las gafas y paseando la punta de su dedo en el pecho de Draco- Solo sé que a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, tomar ese maldito jugo de uva ha sido lo más afortunado que he hecho en mi vida.</p><p>-Así que todo por una poción... -Murmuró Draco sonriendo.</p><p>-Una supuesta poción. -Corrigió Harry colando su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Draco pasando su mano por sus costados para finalmente llegar a un pezón, el cual comenzó a pellizcar haciendo que Draco comenzara a moverse inquieto mientras preguntaba:</p><p>-¿Y... y porque fuiste tan... tan salvaje esa tarde?</p><p>-No lo sé... y créeme que nunca sabré que me pasó... -Respondió Harry contra el cuello de Draco.</p><p>-Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que siempre te gusté?</p><p>-No lo sé... tal vez sea que... nunca me di cuenta porque desde que nos conocimos te portaste como un verdadero imbécil.</p><p>-Espera, espera... acabas de llamarme imbécil... -Exclamó Draco viéndolo de reojo mientras sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Harry atrás de su oreja.</p><p>-Si... ¿acaso miento?</p><p>-Pues si... yo... yo... -Balbuceó Draco incapaz de seguir discutiendo al sentir la boca de Harry succionar su lóbulo, por lo que olvido por completo de que estaban hablando y lo abrazo buscando sus labios.</p><p>Harry lo beso con fuerza mientras se recostaba y colocaba a Draco encima de él al tiempo que colaba sus manos debajo de la camiseta y la chaqueta pasándolas por toda la espalda.</p><p>Draco se estremeció al sentir las ásperas manos de Harry pasear por toda su espalda bajando cada vez más, mientras abría la boca lo mas que podía para poder dar batalla al demandante beso de Harry, quien besaba a Draco de manera cada vez mas brusca hasta lograr lo que buscaba.</p><p>-¡mmm!... -Gimio Draco al sentir dolor en los labios.</p><p>-¿Algún Problema? -Murmuró Harry sin despegar su boca.</p><p>-Ninguno... -Respondió Draco sonriendo dentro del beso mientras sus manos, que descansaban en el piso alfombrado, comenzaron a moverse hacia los hombros de Harry frotándolas de manera suave y sugerente para bajar después a sus costados mientras sentía como su ropa estorbaba mas al moreno para seguir con su toqueteo.</p><p>-Me... encantas... -Gimio Harry tomando con ambas manos la chaqueta de Draco haciéndola hacia atrás provocando que éste se levantara un poco para poder quitársela, con lo que ambos lograron verse el rostro un momento.</p><p>Harry tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos e inflamados, los sentía arder por la fuerza del beso, y sus enormes ojos verdes y brillantes, hicieron sentir a Draco orgulloso de saber que de la manera en que lo estaba mirando, solo lo miraba a él.</p><p>Y lo que vio Harry le encantó, le fascino ver el cabello rubio de Draco revuelto como si fuese un chico rebelde, y se rio para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que Draco le gustaba de todas las maneras, con el cabello largo, con el cabello corto... como fuera; ese rubio de ojos plateados solo era capaz de entregarse a él y a nadie más con la intensidad de un huracán y la suavidad de la brisa marina...</p><p>-Te amo... -Susurró sin dejar de mirarlo.</p><p>-Y yo a ti... Harry Potter. -Respondió Draco antes de levantarse y quitarse el mismo la camiseta, por lo que Harry lo colocó en el piso y comenzó a devorarle el cuello y los hombros mientras Draco le revolvía aun más la negra cabellera; pronto llego a un rosado pezón, el cual se encargo de endurecer pasando la punta de su lengua alrededor para después rodearlo con los labios y comenzar a succionar ocasionando que Draco arqueara la espalda dando gemidos de placer.</p><p>-Si... -Gimio al sentir los dientes morderlo suavemente- Si Harry... me gusta... -Harry alzo la mirada sin despegar su boca y le complació ver al rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía un labio, por lo que comenzó a succionar mas fuerte ocasionando un gemido más fuerte.</p><p>Sus manos se dirigieron a la hebilla del cinturón de Draco desabrochándolo, para seguir luego con lo demás, y nuevamente tomó a Draco para colocarlo de nuevo sobre él.</p><p>-Pareces montaña rusa... -Exclamó Draco divertido- Me subes y me bajas...</p><p>-Es lo bueno de ser tamaño compacto... eres de fácil manejo... -Respondió Harry riendo.</p><p>-Solo porque me muero de ganas de que me hagas el amor... -Dijo Draco son la respiración entrecortada- Toleraré que diplomáticamente me hayas dicho chaparro.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Respondió Harry colando sus manos en el interior del pantalón tocando de lleno las nalgas de Draco, quien las levantó involuntariamente al sentir las cálidas manos estrujarlas con fuerza- Estas nalgas... son mías... -Exclamó Harry con el corazón acelerado cada vez más.</p><p>-Soy tuyo... hazme tuyo... -Balbuceó Draco.</p><p>De un tirón, Harry le bajó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior dejando ver el firme y perfecto trasero, ya un tanto enrojecido por las manos de Harry, quien sin saber cómo lo dejo completamente desnudo.</p><p>-No... -Dijo deteniéndole la mano a Draco quien intentó desabrocharle el pantalón- Me gusta tenerte totalmente desnudo para mí.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Shhhh... -Dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Recuerda que aquí se hace lo que yo digo.</p><p>-No cabe duda... -Respondió Draco sonriendo- de que en el fondo eres un Slytherin.</p><p>-De la cabeza a los pies. -Dijo Harry.</p><p>-¿Quién lo diría del tierno y dulce Harry Potter?</p><p>-Ven aquí. -dijo Harry sentándose sobre sus talones haciendo que Draco abriera las piernas y se le montara encima para besarlo mientras sus manos recorrían la piel desnuda.</p><p>-mmm... -Gimio Draco al sentir a Harry mordisquearle y chuparle el cuello hasta provocar las características manchas purpuras que tanto le gustaba hacerle mientras sentía sus manos acariciar sus piernas.</p><p>La ropa de Harry se sentía áspera y suave; Con Harry completamente vestido y el completamente desnudo, hacia a Draco sentirse un tanto vulnerable; sabia que el chico que estaba haciéndole el amor lo percibía y eso se le hacía perverso de parte del Griffindor.</p><p>-Muévete... -Susurró Harry poniendo sus manos en las nalgas para ayudarlo un poco; por lo que Draco obedeció moviéndose como si Harry lo estuviera penetrando.</p><p>-Ya Harry... -Exclamó Draco después de un rato de delicioso vaivén- Ya me duele... -Dijo refiriéndose a su palpitante miembro- estoy a punto de correrme.</p><p>-Ah no... -Respondió Harry moviéndolo suavemente para que se levantara mientras él comenzaba a quitarse la ropa con una sonrisa perversa estampada en la cara y después acostándose de espaldas en la alfombra- Todavía nos falta mucho camino por recorrer.</p><p>-Eso ni dudarlo... -Dijo Draco gateando sobre Harry hasta quedar en posiciones invertidas, con la cara del moreno entre sus rodillas, quien sin perder el tiempo tomo inmediatamente su ya húmedo pene y comenzó a chuparlo y a lamerlo mientras sentía como Draco hacia lo mismo con el suyo.</p><p>Estuvieron así un buen rato, dándose placer mutuamente, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos del otro en medio de su propio banquete; Draco friccionaba con su mano el endurecido pene de Harry mientras lo lamia y succionaba; al tiempo que Harry hacia lo mismo acariciando con su mano libre las blancas piernas.</p><p>Después de un rato así, Harry se movió dando a entender a Draco que quería cambiar de posición.</p><p>-Ponte boca abajo... -Dijo Harry, quien después de que Draco obedeciera, procedió a besar la suave espalda mientras el rubio recargaba su rostro en sus brazos cruzados.</p><p>Las manos de Harry no se daban abasto en recorrer la blanca piel, la espalda, los costados... todo lo besaba y lamia, dando pequeños mordiscos en los omoplatos provocando escalofríos en Draco, quien no dejaba de gemir sintiendo como las hábiles manos del Griffindor bajaban cada vez mas por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales tomo de lleno para finalmente darle una fuerte nalgada.</p><p>-¡Auch!... ¡Harry!... -Protestó Draco molesto volviendo el rostro mientras se sobaba la parte maltratada.</p><p>-Lo lamento...</p><p>-No lo lamentas... -Respondió Draco ceñudo- La otra vez hiciste lo mismo...</p><p>-Ya... te voy a recompensar... -Exclamó Harry sonriendo mientras le quitaba la mano de la enrojecida y ardiente nalga para después abrirlas con ambas manos quedando a la vista la rosada y tierna entrada.</p><p>-Ha-Harry... -Balbuceó Draco al sentir el cálido aliento tan cerca.</p><p>-¿Si?... -Respondió Harry lamiéndose los labios.</p><p>-Yo... ¡ah!... -Se quejó Draco ante la fuerte arremetida de la lengua y labios de Harry en su entrada, quien al escuchar el gemido del rubio, sintió un tirón en su pene.</p><p>-Me... encantas... -Balbuceó Harry sujetándose fuerte de las caderas de Draco sin dejar de mover su lengua con fuerza, mordiendo cada vez más, lamiendo cada vez mas y penetrando cada vez mas.</p><p>-¡Por... por Salazar!... -Gimio Draco culebreando sobre la alfombra y alzando su trasero para tener mayor contacto, por lo que Harry se hinco y tomándolo de las caderas lo instó a ponerse en cuatro- ¡Rayos!... ¡oh!... -Volvió a gemir Draco apretando los puños.</p><p>Con una mano, Harry tomó el pene del Slytherin y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras Draco recargaba de plano los antebrazos en la alfombra incapaz de sostenerse ante la avalancha de sensaciones que lo invadieron.</p><p>Harry sonreía al oírlo gemir de tal manera, y se llenaba de orgullo de saber que él era el causante de tales gemidos, así que con renovado ímpetu continuo pasando su lengua de arriba a abajo en la ya irritada entrada, lamiendo una y otra vez para de nuevo posar sus labios mordisqueándolo suavemente; hasta que de nuevo lo recostó, esta vez sobre su espalda viendo sonriente el sonrojado rostro de Draco.</p><p>-Respira con calma...</p><p>-Yo te enseñé eso... -Respondió Draco sonriente- Tu ocúpate de lo tuyo que yo me ocupare de lo mío...</p><p>Sonriendo y sin decir nada mas, Harry besó el plano abdomen de Draco, quien con una mano acariciaba la negra cabellera sintiendo los cálidos labios besar su cadera hasta sentir un pequeño ardor... era Harry, quien lamia el reciente tatuaje.</p><p>-Eres perfecto... -Murmuró éste viendo como resaltaba la negra marca en la pálida piel- Y eres mío... lo sabes ¿no?...</p><p>-Tan lo sé... -Respondió Draco mirándolo sin levantar la cabeza- que si pudiera abrir mi pecho y guardarte en el, hacia mucho que hubieses desaparecido de este mundo...</p><p>Harry sonrió y levantándole una pierna comenzó a besarla y a pasar sus manos por todo lo largo, mientras Draco se deshacía en suspiros; hasta que éste se levantó diciendo:</p><p>-Déjame a mi... quiero probarte de nuevo... -Harry se recostó coba arriba mientras Draco se acomodaba a sus pies y le abría las piernas- que rico... -Murmuró Draco tomando el erecto y enorme pene en una de sus manos mientras que se metía un dedo a la boca.</p><p>-Espera, espera... -Protesto Harry al verlo hacer eso.</p><p>-Tranquilo... déjame hacer esto, lo disfrutaras...</p><p>-Pero quiero ser yo quien te la meta...</p><p>-Y lo vas a hacer... -Respondió Draco masajeando la temblorosa entrada- A fin de cuentas siempre terminas haciéndolo tú... además no creo que me dejes escapar sin habérmela metido hasta el fondo ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>-Para nada... -Respondió Harry sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en su vientre conforme el dedo de Draco se movía.</p><p>Draco ya no dijo nada mas, simplemente comenzó a hundir su dedo mientras su boca succionaba con fuerza el enrojecido pene provocando que Harry comenzara a jadear con fuerza al sentir el dedo de Draco moverse dentro suyo.</p><p>-¡Mételo más! -Exclamó Harry arqueándose sobre la alfombra; por lo que sin dejar de mamarlo, Draco sonrió y sacó su dedo para introducir dos, hundiéndolos cada vez mas mientras buscaban afanosamente- ¡Demonios!... -Gritó Harry al sentir los dedos de Draco tocar su próstata.</p><p>Chupando cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, Draco metía y sacaba sus dedos en Harry hasta haber introducido tres en tanto el Griffindor jadeaba y sacudía la cara de un lado para otro; el Slytherin duro así un par de minutos, deteniéndose en instantes y moviéndose rápido en otro, disfrutando los balbuceos de Harry y sus movimientos de cadera hasta que éste finalmente no pudo más y acabó corriéndose en la boca de Draco, quien sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo tragó todo el blanco semen.</p><p>-¡Oh!... ¡por Dios!... -Gimió Harry sin poder detener los espasmos de su cadera.</p><p>-Tranquilo... tú disfruta... -Susurró Draco sin dejar de lamer el ya no tan erecto pene.</p><p>-Fue... genial... -Exclamó Harry con los ojos cerrados todo desmadejado en la alfombra.</p><p>-Lo sé... siempre me han dicho que mis mamadas son increíbles. -Respondió Draco muy ufano.</p><p>-Cuidadito con lo que dices, Draco... -Dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Tengo pasado, no se te olvide. -Respondió Draco sin dejar de lamer.</p><p>-Lo que sea... no digas esas cosas mientras hacemos el amor.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -Concedió Draco besando ahora el vientre.</p><p>-Aun faltas tú...</p><p>-No te preocupes, ya no corre prisa y tenemos todo el día. -Respondió Draco encimándosele por completo.</p><p>-Sí, eso es verdad. -Dijo Harry pasándole las manos por la cintura.</p><p>-Y como espero mucho mas de ti... -Exclamó Draco sonriendo travieso mientras se levantaba- te daré tiempo para que te recuperes mientras hago algo que se que te encanta.</p><p>-¿Qué será? -Exclamó Harry sonriendo poniéndose de costado mientras recargaba la cabeza en una mano.</p><p>-¿Tu qué crees? -Dijo Draco sentándose al tiempo que abría las piernas frente a Harry y se tomaba el pene con una mano.</p><p>-Draco, eres un maldito...</p><p>-Solo un poquito... -Respondió Draco acostándose por completo mientras que con una mano friccionaba su pene y con la otra se acariciaba el pecho y el vientre- Harry...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-¿Quieres hacerme el amor?</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Harry tragando saliva sabiendo lo que Draco estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>-¿Te gusta metérmela? -Pregunto Draco sonriendo al saber el efecto que sus palabras tenían en Harry.</p><p>-Hasta adentro... -Respondió Harry disfrutando al máximo el juego de palabras y viendo también como Draco sonreía arrogante al saber cuánto lo calentaba el que dijera todas esas cosas mientras se masturbaba.</p><p>-Y a mi... mucho, mucho... ¿te digo que más me gusta?</p><p>-Dilo...</p><p>-Me gusta cuando abres mis nalgas... cuando me sientas sobre ti... cuando me montas duro... cuando me sujetas fuerte para que no me mueva...</p><p>-Es que eres muy escurridizo...</p><p>-Es que eres muy tosco...</p><p>-Es que eres muy antojable y no me puedo contener...</p><p>-Ya lo sé... -Exclamó Draco riendo con ganas mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de su mano- Soy muy rico... pero tú tienes un pene muy grande y eres más alto que yo... paseo por toda la cama mientras me penetras...</p><p>-Me gusta penetrarte con fuerza... -Exclamó Harry sintiendo como nuevamente comenzaba a excitarse.</p><p>-¿Aunque me duela?</p><p>-Aunque te duela... eres mío y te la meto como yo quiera...</p><p>-Si... -Susurró Draco metiéndose un dedo a la boca- Soy tuyo... tómame como quieras...</p><p>Harry ya no dijo nada... o más bien ya no pudo decir nada, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano de Draco que se dirigía a su propia entrada y con suavidad la masajeaba.</p><p>-mmm...-Gimio el rubio al comenzar a hundir su dedo.</p><p>-Ya métete dos...</p><p>-No... -Respondió Draco sin abrir los ojos y mordiéndose un labio ante el desespero de Harry- Soy delicado aunque no lo creas...</p><p>-Sigue hablando... -Murmuró Harry con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo.</p><p>-Te gustan mis nalgas... ¿verdad?</p><p>-Me encantan... tan firmes... tan carnosas...</p><p>-Me gusta que me las abras... sentir tu lengua en mí entrada... tu boca en lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo...</p><p>-Draco... -Dijo Harry quitándole la mano del pene y tomándolo él- Dilo... di que te encanta como te hago el amor...</p><p>-Me encanta como... ¡oh!... -Gimió Draco al sentir la lengua de Harry en la húmeda punta de su pene para después comenzar a retorcerse al sentir toda la boca en su miembro succionándolo con fuerza mientras lo friccionaba al mismo tiempo.</p><p>-No... No dejes de penetrarte... -Dijo Harry al ver que Draco sacaba sus dedos.</p><p>-Es que... no puedo hacerlo mientras me la chupas así... -Balbuceó Draco con la frente perlada de sudor.</p><p>-Hazlo... -Insistió Harry sin dejar de masturbarlo.</p><p>-No puedo... -Lloriqueó Draco al sentirse a punto de estallar.</p><p>-Hazlo o te cogeré tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana...</p><p>-Siempre... siempre me coges así... -Respondió Draco sonriendo con dificultad- Tus... tus amenazas no valen.</p><p>-Eres un desobediente... -Dijo Harry con malicia.</p><p>-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?</p><p>-Lo que me muero por hacerte desde hace mucho tiempo... -Dijo Harry separándose y poniéndose frente a él mientras le separaba las rodillas.</p><p>Draco sonrió mientras veía a Harry tomar su propio pene y friccionarlo un par de veces antes de acomodarlo en su entrada para después acomodar sus piernas en los antebrazos del moreno, quien conteniendo la respiración comenzó a empujar lentamente.</p><p>-¡Ah!... por Salazar... -Gimio Draco al sentir sus músculos tensarse ante la invasión de su cuerpo- Nunca dejare de... de decirlo...</p><p>-¿Qué la tengo enorme? -Dijo Harry viendo a Draco arrugar la nariz como tanto le gustaba mientras sentía con gran placer como su pene era recibido por su cálido interior.</p><p>-Ajá... -Respondió Draco con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-Aprietas tan rico... -Dijo Harry recargando sus manos en la alfombra mientras hundía por completo su pene.</p><p>-¡Ah!... -Suspiró Draco echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras exclamaba: -Ya muévete...</p><p>-¿Tan pronto?... ¿seguro?</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Draco mirándolo y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- Sé que mueres de ganas de hacerlo... y aprecio el que a pesar de eso me des tiempo...</p><p>-Precisamente por eso... no quiero que solo porque sabes que soy un bruto impaciente y quieras complacerme, no estés listo...</p><p>-Siempre voy a estar listo para ti...y yo... yo pensé que nunca más te sentiría dentro de mí... que nunca más me harías el amor...</p><p>-Ya te lo había dicho antes y volveré a decírtelo otra vez... -Dijo Harry sacando su pene y metiéndolo de golpe nuevamente haciendo estremecer a Draco- Tu eres mío...</p><p>-Así es... -Respondió Draco clavándole las uñas en los hombros.</p><p>-Y con nadie mas... -Continuo Harry moviendo sus caderas tan fuerte que el chocar de sus cuerpos se oía en toda la habitación- Vas a abrirte de piernas... más que conmigo...</p><p>-Lo juro... lo juro... -Respondió Draco temblando de pies a cabeza ante las fuertes embestidas de Harry- ¡No... No te detengas!... ¡métemela más duro!...</p><p>Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry recargó con más fuerza sus manos y sus piernas en el suelo y continuó moviendo sus caderas en un fuerte vaivén en el que penetraba una y otra vez a Draco, quien solo atinaba a gemir y a respirar entrecortadamente.</p><p>-¡Ah!... ¡sí!... ¡Harry!...</p><p>Después de un rato así y sin decir nada, Harry salió de Draco, quien lo miró confundido mientras lo veía ponerse de pie; Harry sonrió lleno de lascivia tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo; y cuando lo tuvo de pie, lo acorraló contra la pared haciendo respingar a Draco.</p><p>-¡Esta fría!</p><p>-En cambio yo estoy muy caliente... -Exclamó Harry tomándolo de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le levantaba una pierna colocando de nuevo su pene en su entrada en una posición un poco forzada.</p><p>-Nada que un poco de fuerza no arregle... -Dijo Harry penetrando de nuevo a Draco, quien solo pudo jadear al sentirse penetrado con brusquedad siendo estampado en la pared.</p><p>-¡Por Merlín, Harry...! -Gimió Draco sintiendo derretirse en los brazos del Griffindor.</p><p>-¡Me encantas!... -Murmuró Harry con el cuerpo empapado en sudor sin dejar de hundirse en el ardiente cuerpo que temblaba entre sus brazos.</p><p>Draco no respondió, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo el pene de Harry en su interior provocándole tal placer que tuvo que pasarle los brazos al cuello para no caer al piso.</p><p>-Sostenme... -Jadeó Draco recargando su mejilla en el pecho de Harry.</p><p>-¿Estoy... estoy lastimándote?... -Preguntó Harry algo temeroso.</p><p>-No... Que va... -Respondió Draco cerrando los ojos- Siento que me derrito... no dejes de metérmela...</p><p>En respuesta, Harry lo tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos diciendo:</p><p>-Sube... -Draco se sujetó con más fuerza mientras Harry lo tomaba de la cintura y lo impulsaba con fuerza hacia arriba.</p><p>Draco subió las piernas enredándolas en la cintura de Harry mientras éste lo sujetaba de la espalda y de las nalgas sin dejar de penetrarlo apoyándolo en la pared.</p><p>Era una postura difícil, pero nada que El Salvador del Mundo Mágico no pudiera hacer; Su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado, pero firme y fuerte, un cuerpo hermoso del que Draco estaba orgulloso de ser poseído.</p><p>Después de unos minutos así, Draco bajó las piernas diciendo:</p><p>-Acuéstate... -Harry obedeció con cierta renuencia, por lo que sacó su pene de Draco y se recostó boca arriba.</p><p>Sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa al ver a Draco montarse en él a horcajadas pero en esta ocasión dándole la espalda; pudo ver claramente como el rubio Slytherin tomaba su pene y se lo acomodaba en su entrada; Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como su miembro se hundía poco a poco entre las carnosas nalgas... en aquel hermoso y liviano cuerpo que tanto le enloquecía.</p><p>Cuando por fin estuvo hasta dentro, Draco se inclinó mas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, comenzó a penetrarse una y otra vez ante le delicia de Harry que teniendo a su alcance las nalgas y caderas de Draco no dejaba de acariciarlo.</p><p>-¡Más rápido, Draco!... -Balbuceó Harry estrujando las caderas del rubio hasta dejar sus dedos marcados.</p><p>Draco subía y bajaba sintiendo la deliciosa invasión de su cuerpo; apretaba su interior para sentirlo mas más y para darle más placer a Harry, cosa que lograba con creces al oír los gemidos, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas del moreno; quien en un momento dado lo empujo por la espalda totalmente desprevenido haciéndolo caer de bruces.</p><p>-¡¿Qué demonios...?! -Exclamó Draco sorprendido sintiendo como Harry le abría las piernas.</p><p>-Shhhh... -Susurró Harry acostándose en medio de ellas al tiempo que acomodaba su pene entre las nalgas de Draco y procedía a penetrarlo de nuevo- Lo lamento Draco... -Balbuceó Harry empujándose con fuerza- Sabes que no sé hacer el amor con frases melosas ni rebuscadas...</p><p>-¡Ya... ya lo sé!... -Respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño al sentir la fuerte penetración- ¡Pero... pero al menos avisa!</p><p>-¡Oh por Dios!... -Exclamó Harry con voz ahogada mientras empujaba su cadera con frenesí- ¡Draco, me vuelves loco!...</p><p>-¡Da-dame más!... -Respondió Draco con los antebrazos y las manos apoyados en la alfombra para después de unos momentos así, decir: -¡Voltéame!... ¡quiero ver tu rostro cuando me la metes...!</p><p>Harry obedeció, lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó para maravillarse al ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado y sus ojos de invierno en plena primavera por él y solo para él.</p><p>-Harry... -Susurró Draco abriéndose de piernas y extendiendo los brazos- Entra en mi... -Sin dejar de mirarlo, Harry lo penetró de nuevo, esta vez suavemente hasta tocar sus nalgas con sus testículos recostándose cuidadosamente sobre él- Mi amor... -Susurró Draco envolviéndolo en un dulce abrazo- Sabes que no soy como tú... ¿verdad?...</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Harry sin embestirlo, solo disfrutando su candente estrechez.</p><p>-A que no soy tan fuerte como quiero aparentar... soy muy asustadizo y un debilucho...</p><p>-No lo eres...</p><p>-Sabes que si... -Replico Draco con suavidad poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Por eso yo... me preguntaba...</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Cuando dude... cuando tenga miedo y mis pies retrocedan... ¿sostendrás mi corazón?...</p><p>-Draco...</p><p>-¿Lo sostendrás, Harry?... ¿estarás siempre conmigo?...</p><p>-No debes temer... -Respondió Harry acomodándole tiernamente los húmedos mechones de cabello sobre el rostro- Yo te voy a cuidar... yo te voy a proteger y a ser tu apoyo cuando estés a punto de caer... pero no te menosprecies, te dices débil, pero eres precisamente tú quien me da fuerzas cada día para enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa... te dices dudoso, pero eres tú quien me da la seguridad de plantarme frente al mundo y ser yo mismo sin miedo a nada...</p><p>-Harry... -Susurró Draco con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.</p><p>-No tengas miedo, mi amor... -Continuo Harry bebiendo una lagrima que resbalaba por una mejilla- Mira mis ojos... ¿Qué ves en ellos?...</p><p>-Me... me veo a mi mismo... -Respondió Draco entre hipidos.</p><p>-Exacto... ¿sabes porque?</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Porque estoy lleno de ti... porque en mi interior solo vives tú... y porque nunca, óyelo bien... nunca, nunca... te dejare escapar...</p><p>-Yo... yo no quiero escapar... -Exclamó Draco sonriendo tímidamente y con la nariz roja.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije... yo nunca te dejaría. -Respondió Harry besándole la punta de la pequeña nariz- Y bien, mi llorón Slytherin... ¿ahora si me dirás que me amas?... o tendré que sacártelo a nalgadas...</p><p>-Te amo... -Exclamó Draco mirándolo intensamente- Te amo tanto... que nunca imaginé que se podía amar a alguien de tal manera... Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.</p><p>-¿Vas a seguir montándome o a caso esperas estar así hasta que nos graduemos de Hogwarts?</p><p>-Eso no sería mala idea... -Respondió Harry acomodando sus manos nuevamente en la alfombra al tiempo que sacaba su pene del cálido interior del rubio- Aunque siendo sincero, ya me está dando hambre...</p><p>-Pues sigue cogiéndome, que no pienso estar como rana todo el día... -Exclamó Draco secándose las lagrimas- ¡Auch!...</p><p>-Apenas comienzo ¿y ya te estás quejando? -Dijo Harry habiéndose empujado con fuerza.</p><p>-Para nada... ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, Griffindor?...</p><p>-Cuidado con lo que pides muchachito... se te puede hacer realidad... -Respondió Harry con dificultad embistiendo a Draco con fuerza hasta hacerlo temblar.</p><p>Y así permanecieron unos minutos, con el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, con el resplandor del fuego iluminando sus febriles cuerpos, hasta que Draco exclamó enterrando las uñas en los brazos de Harry:</p><p>-¡Ya... ya no puedo...!</p><p>-¡Yo tampoco!... ¡aaah!... -Respondió Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía un fuego avasallador danzar en sus entrañas para finalmente estallar en el interior de Draco, quien al sentirse invadido por la ardiente humedad de Harry, no pudo contenerse más corriéndose finalmente con un fuerte jadeo.</p><p>-¡Aaah!... ¡Harry!...</p><p>-¡Draco...! -Murmuró Harry cayendo agotado sobre Draco, quien solo pudo abrazarlo por un momento sintiendo sobre su pecho, el alocado latir del moreno.</p><p>-Ha-Harry... -Balbuceó Draco completamente desmadejado.</p><p>-Eso... fue genial... -Dijo Harry sacando despacio su pene de Draco y quitándosele de encima para recostarse a su lado.</p><p>-Y agotador... -Completo Draco con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-Ven aquí... -Dijo Harry tomando un almohadón y colocándolo bajo su cabeza.</p><p>-Vaya... me encanta... como me haces el amor... -Exclamó Draco con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>-Y aun hay muchas posiciones que tenemos que experimentar... -Respondió Harry manteniendo los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-Tenlo por seguro... aunque ya sabes mi posición favorita...esa nunca la dejaremos... ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Yo no lo permitiría... cuando te abres de piernas para mi, el mundo se pone de cabeza...</p><p>-Tengo sueño... -Respondió Draco bostezando mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Harry.</p><p>-Yo también... -Dijo Harry cubriendo a ambos con la manta y quitándole después unos rebeldes mechones del rostro húmedo- durmamos... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.</p><p>-Ajá... Harry... -Murmuró Draco con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Dime que me amas...</p><p>-Te amo.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Si? -Respondió Harry viendo como Draco se arremolinaba en su pecho.</p><p>-¿Me hablaras en pársel la próxima vez que hagamos el amor?...</p><p>-¿Te gustaría?</p><p>-Si... -Respondió Draco débilmente- Me gustó mucho esa vez...</p><p>-Entonces te hablaré en Pársel la próxima vez... -Respondió Harry sonriendo.</p><p>-¿Lo prometes?... -Exclamó Draco mas dormido que despierto.</p><p>-Lo prometo.</p><p>-Harry...</p><p>-¿Qué? -Respondió Harry divertido al ver como Draco siempre se negaba a dormir después de hacer el amor a pesar de estar agotado y hablaba más por inercia que por otra cosa.</p><p>-Te amo... -Susurró Draco antes de finalmente caer en un ritmo acompasado y profundo.</p><p>Harry sonrió, besó los labios entreabiertos de su rubio prisionero y antes de quedarse dormido, pensó en medio de una sonrisa:</p><p>-Bendita poción... eso eres para mi... y lo deseo... deseo hacerte el amor hasta partirte en dos...</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>